Through the Dark
by missingn0te
Summary: Melody Taylor lived life like a pulled back fist, but never quite had the courage to punch. What happens when she is destined to do so? "Believe me, I don't consider anything about your blood dirty at all," he smirked. I gaped at him. "You are infuriating." "What can I say," Malfoy purred. "I live to watch that little flush on your cheeks." OC x Malfoy
1. Prologue

Prologue

The evening was luminous with starlight and ebbing street lights. An eerie stillness blanketed the street while a woman, not old but not young, walked timidly down the asphalt road under the inky darkness. She approached the white doors of St. Mungos with purpose and they swung open at the command of her hands. The reception's air had a perfumed scent, every surface dustless, as the woman continued striding through the hospital. She didn't need to address the front desk, they knew why she was here. They knew what had just happened. What had just been revealed.

The mediwitches were unhurried as they moved from room to room on their rounds. Muffled chatter, beeping of machines and footsteps were all that sounded through the hospital. She could hear the murmur of moans in some rooms as she walked past until she finally reached the sliding glass doors to the ward she was due at. Again, she opened them at the flick of her hand and was greeted by a dozen bassinets. Her blue eyes rose to make contact with twinkling orbs on the opposite end of the room. "Are they safe?" Her unsteady Scottish accent hinted her unease.

"Indeed, Minerva." The old wizard said as he settled his arms behind his back and looked into one of the bassinets.

A breath of relief escaped her lips. She approached the bassinet and peered in to see the sleeping baby boy. His brown hair flopping to one side and his eyes peacefully closed. A scar shaped like a lightning bolt adorned his forehead. "Is that where-"

"Yes," the old wizard answered before she could ask. "He will have that scar forever."

She nodded gravely having knowledge it would never fade because of the evil curse he had been attacked with. Over in the corner of the room, she saw Severus Snape leaning against as wall in the shadows. He had been the one to find the Potters and bring their son to St. Mungos. A solemn look graced his features as he stared into nothing. She looked over in the opposing bassinet, her eyes warming to see a distressed baby girl.

"She won't stop struggling," a mediwitch muttered gravely. "Ever since she was brought in here."

"Do you know who the mother is, Albus?" Minerva asked as she looked at the girl. When she initially heard the news, she was fearful of what she would encounter. Looking down at the crying baby proved to her it was just a normal little baby, not some demon spawn as she had expected. An innocent baby born into a dreadful life.

"We do not. I have been in contact with families and the Taylor's have agreed to take her. In fact, they would be most honored."

Minerva glared up at the wise wizard she looked up too. Everyone knew the Taylor's, they were a household name in the pureblood society and were suspected Death Eaters until Lucuis Malfoy came forward claiming they had all been under the Imperius Curse. The Order knew the truth though, they weren't as easily fooled or scared into submission as the Ministry was. Of course, the Taylor's would have jumped at the chance to adopt this little girl. Ezra and Lydia Taylor, socialites in the wizarding world who owned a successful alchemy business and fuelled off the profits made from their ancestors. She had been toe to toe with Lydia many times, the woman was nothing more than an elitist snob that thrived off superiority and riches. To think this little innocent girl would be raised under her influence. Minerva scoffed.

"And you believe it is the right thing to throw her back into that circle?" she bit.

"I cannot deny someone else the right of parenthood," he stated. "Her options are limited, no one else has come forth wishing to adopt her and I imagine no one else truly desires too."

The baby girl let out another cry. She writhed in her blankets, pushing them away with her small feet and struggling to find comfort.

"Does she have a name?" she asked.

"No," the mediwitch replied. "Like we said, she was found alone when the Order raided his headquarters."

Severus pushed off the wall he had been leaning on and moved forward to examine the baby. He scrunched his nose at the crying and charmed a spell to try and relax her. Stars materialized above her and a gentle lullaby began to play. A small smile donned Minerva's face as she witnessed the first sign of nurturing she had ever seen from her dim colleague. Moments passed as they all listened to the delicate harmony and Albus' eyebrows shot up as the baby slowly stopped struggling for the first time since they had found her. She giggled and grinned up at the gloomy Professor overlooking her and Severus couldn't help but feel his heart swell.

"Perhaps the name Melody would be appropriate." Albus said with a smile as he studied the girl waving her little arms in an attempt to reach out to Severus.

Minerva nodded with a smile, "Melody." She looked down again to see the smiling baby.

To think that a man- no not a man, but a monster so cruel and full of darkness had the ability to produce something so innocent and full of purity. She watched as the conjured stars above reflected on the baby's glowing skin. Severus reached down, brushing her dark brown hair off her face. Melody giggled again at the contact and reached forward, grasping onto his finger and holding tight. She frowned for a second as she looked up at him and then smiled.

It was almost as if the little girl knew, knew that Severus needed joy in the midst of his pain, needed this comfort in the dead silence of the night. He didn't fight the small tug at the corners of his lips as he admired the bundle of happiness. As the baby squirmed and grinned, he made a silent vow to himself, that he wouldn't let anything happen to this girl. That this girl would be protected from the forces of the dark and would stay in the light. He had failed to keep the one woman he cared about safe, but perhaps this is what the world intended for him instead. Could it be possible that a child born into this hurricane of madness could live a happy and normal life? He willed himself to believe it could happen.

He looked up at Minerva who wore an understanding and soft expression. Without words, they both shared the same thought. That the bundle of purity in the bassinet had a chance in this new world. That she could live healthily, happily and safely. Away from the influence of dark magic.

Even if she was the daughter of the Dark Lord.

* * *

 **Hello readers!**

 **Thank you for reading the start of what I hope to be a great story! I'm a little rusty on the writing; it's been a while. This story will be OC focused and a slow burn (I'm pretty tight on the realism and Draco would be a hard egg to crack imo). I know the Voldemort's daughter story is heavily outdone, up there with Harry's Twin stories; but I could never find one that I was looking for so I decided to go ahead and write my own. This story will follow the course of the fourth year and onwards so you may recognise parts, but I promise to mix it up and offer a new original perspective.**

 **Also please note, there will be swearing in this story and sexual themes. It's T for now, but we'll see how carried away I get in later chapters.**

 **Much love and thank you again for reading! Feel free to leave a review xx**


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

It was a postcard perfect evening. The last few sun rays of the day were kissing the ground as I landed on the grass outside the gigantic stadium. The sound of chanting filled my ears and I stared up at the sheer size in awe. My adoptive mother brushed off her robes as she recovered from apparating us.

"Quite the distance," she commented, "almost ruined my hair."

"You look lovely, darling." Ezra said as he appeared beside her. He began to walk with his usual confident swagger towards the stadium. His dark brown hair sculpted into perfection while he sported one of his sharpest suits. Lydia's skirt billowed in the soft breeze, her head held high and her luscious blonde locks twisted into a complicated updo. Her designer heels still clicked loudly against the stone despite the racket in the stadium.

She turned back at me, her latte eyes sparkling. "Coming Melody?"

"Yes, coming." I nodded obediently and followed. I considered myself one of the most compliant witches in the wizarding world. The Taylor's had a very sophisticated way of living. They never had to batter me into submission, but I learnt from a very early age that it was their way or no way. After all, I owed them my life. I was under the assumption that it must have been hard to adopt _me_. We were often judged on the streets, but thankfully the family name and business spared us from what I could imagine would be worse.

My adoptive father Ezra had an extremely important position at the Ministry of Magic and the Taylor name had demanded the utmost respect from other wizards. If it weren't for the reality of who I was, I would probably be an exceptionally snobby teenager by now. Ironically at that thought, I saw the blonde flash of the Malfoy's. They were just a few steps ahead of us and as I would have predicted, Ezra was already calling out to Lucius. The blonde stopped and turned to Ezra with a brunt smile just before walking together and discussing business, the mini Malfoy trailing just behind them.

Lydia and I continued to walk among the busy atmosphere until our box came into view. Her gloved hand rested on my shoulder to slow our pace. "Remember these are very important colleagues from the Ministry, we must keep our appearances, okay?" She gave me one of her teethy smiles that I hated and I forged a smile in return.

"Of course," I said eloquently.

Ezra and Lucius parted ways as we reached the our box and he swung open the door for Lydia and myself. Soon after we seated the Veela started dancing and music was blaring from the band through the speakers. Lydia reached over and hit Ezra who was ogling over the perfect women and I tried to stifle a giggle. The displays from both Bulgaria and Ireland were both impressive and the sky was alight with green and red. I was sporting neutral robes today as I didn't really support one team over the other. As Lydia said, we were just here to keep up appearances. The sirens sounded and the game took off with a swift pace.

"Perhaps you could marry a Quidditch player," Lydia joked as she watched Krum speeding through the pitch.

"I suppose they meet your checklist of rich and handsome," I riposted. I didn't need to look to know her golden eyes were rolling.

"Ezra and I just want what is best for you."

"Or your name," I muttered quietly to myself. Thankfully she didn't hear me over the cheering of the crowd. Suddenly my long hair whipped across my face as an Irish player flew past.

Lydia jumped at how close he had gotten. "Merlin, we are close, aren't we?"

The match continued and it was by far more exciting than the Quidditch games at Hogwarts. The players glided through the air effortlessly and threw the quaffle with perfect precision. After a few intervals of play, Krum zoned in on the snitch to end the game with Ireland winning. The stadium roared with cries of happiness and cries of anger. Lydia and I cheered happily with the rest of the people in our box. Ezra's gloved hands gripped our shoulders. "What a game!" He cheered whilst shaking us.

It wasn't often I saw my adoptive father looking so carefree and happy. He was a hard man who took his work seriously and went to great lengths to keep it from Lydia and myself. I never questioned his secrecy, I just assumed it was the way things were at the Ministry. He would work long days and sometimes be gone long nights. It left a great strain on Lydia as she handled the family's alchemy business alone. However, I had noticed this year that Ezra's long days and long nights had grown longer. The lines etched into Lydia's tiring face had grown deeper. And the conversations in our estate had grown quieter. Something was certainly taking a turn for the worst. I could feel it and could only hope it was not too much for the hard-working pair.

* * *

The night fell upon us like a rich velvet blanket as we exited the stadium. It was extra dark tonight, only a smattering of incandescent stars across the sky. Even the moon waned to almost nothing. I adjusted my robes to shield myself from the sharp wind flogging around the stadium. Behind me, Ezra was speaking in his flamboyant way to impress another Ministry Official. Lydia patiently stood at his side, listening and watching me with a wooden expression. She soon abandoned Ezra's side and hurriedly approached me.

"We need to leave," she said urgently.

"Don't tell me, tell him."

She wore a torn expression as she looked back at Ezra. Her eyes glancing left, right and center at our surroundings. Ezra and the other man were now in a deep conversation and they spoke quieter as they walked slightly further away.

"Is everything okay?" I asked.

Her head jerked back to me. She looked fearfully at me and started to fiddle with her necklace. After one last glance at her distracted husband she spoke. "Why don't you get some peace and quiet outside the grounds? Your father is going to be a while." Her pleasant voice was forced. I saw straight through the façade.

I frowned, "I'm fine here, what is going on?"

"Don't question me," she quietly cracked. "Take a walk away from the stadium."

"But-"

"Away," she demanded slightly louder with a hard look.

I flinched at the sudden order and obeyed with an astute nod. She briskly returned to the pool of people. I couldn't help but notice they were all upper class pure-bloods. Although I was a half-blood, I was never treated as much from my adoptive parents and they never hid me from other pure-bloods or socialites. Besides, descending from Salazar himself was bound to overule my blood purity. Why Lydia was shunning me away now confused me, but I knew better than to question her.

The wind picked up as I ventured away from the stadium. Bumps prickled my skin as the coldness slipped between the button holes of my robes and any other exposed gaps. My hair would be a mess by the time we apparated home and I wished I could use magic to tame it. Hopefully Lydia would have a spare second to help me. It was always a battle to get her to perform anything motherly related at home.

Despite my resistance to leave the busy grounds by the stadium, the quieter outskirts was far nicer. I was never a fan of crowded places, bustling rooms and a lot of noise. I relished in the absence of sound and continued walking further towards the forest. The trees around me were thick and old with roots that twisted. I leant my back against one happily as I watched the celebrations in the campgrounds in the distance. A figure emerged from one of the stadiums entrances and I would be blind if didn't recognise the glowing blonde hair approaching. I hadn't strayed too far from everyone, it only took him a minute to reach me.

"Taylor," he chimed with his hands in his pant pockets. In true Malfoy fashion he was wearing an expensive black suit.

"Malfoy," I greeted back. "What brings you over here? I thought you would be soaking up all the pure-blood networking."

"I saw your mother dismiss you and figured you could use some company," he shrugged nonchalantly. I always admired the cool and collected aura of Draco Malfoy. We were never the best of friends, no one really could be with Malfoy. He had such an erratic nature, I never knew how to take him. Having been raised in a pure-blood society, I was used to his snobbish attitude and being house mates did cause us to see each other often. I guess you could say we accepted each other. This didn't save me from his witty insults and superior pure-blood attitude though. We had crossed swords many times and he'd deeply hurt my feelings more than once.

"Actually I was hoping for some alone time, its draining sitting in a Ministry box. If I have to listen to one more person talk about the current drawbacks in Professor Phoebus Penrose's study into Muggles I'll pull my ears off."

"At least you weren't seated beside Arithmancer Gracie Atkinson who squeezed your cheeks through the game and spoke on how much you have grown." He paced around a circle in front of me.

A laugh fell off my lips as I pictured it. Now that Malfoy had mentioned it, he had grown over the summer. He was almost a foot taller than me now and his shoulders had broadened slightly. I blushed, realising I was ogling at him. This was the first time it had just been Malfoy and I alone and we were having a rather civil conversation. "I suppose you will be apparating home? Or did your father want to try roughing it for a change?" I said as I nodded towards the campgrounds

He let out something between a laugh and a scoff and halted his pacing in front of me. "Do you really think my father would consider staying on these defiled grounds? Aren't Muggles running this place?" I didn't respond. "Besides he has more important matters to deal with tonight."

"Such as?" I queried. Perhaps it had something to do with the strange behaviour of Ezra and Lydia just before.

He looked at me and I saw a twinge in his expression. "He won't tell me."

"Neither," I sighed. "Ezra and Lydia seem to treat me more like a useless kid the older I get."

"Don't act like one then."

"I don't." I quipped.

"Wandering into the forest to play while mummy and daddy talk with the officials?" He teased.

"Isn't that what you're doing?"

"Ah no," he pointed at me, "I came to keep you company."

"And still, I could do without it." I folded my arms, disliking the direction this conversation was turning.

"Do you think Muggles get tired of their boring existence?" He wondered, ignoring my comment.

"The majority of them don't know any better."

"Squibs then," he corrected and then scrunched up his face in disgust. "Merlin forbid I am cursed with one of those in the future."

"You're incorrigible." I commented.

A sudden strong gust of wind lashed around us again and the nearby lanterns went out. Strange, I didn't think incantated fire could be blown out by natural forces. I hugged my robes closer around me as a chill crawled up my bones. It was darker now, you could barely see the campgrounds and it seemed the stadium lights had gone out too. Malfoy's shining silver locks still stood out in stark comparison to our setting.

"Has everyone gone to bed already?" He turned and squinted towards the grounds.

"It has to be nearly midnight, the game did go for hours."

"Father must be wondering where I am, he wanted to leave straight after the game."

"Didn't want to stay too long on Muggle territory?" I jested.

"Don't act like Ezra Taylor is any different," he rolled his eyes.

We began making our way to the stadium exits. It was harder now that the lanterns were out. Another chilly gust of wind whisked by and felt even colder now that I was out of the tree trunks shelter. Out of no where, panicked sounds started to drift from the campgrounds which eventually grew into screaming. Malfoy's arm instinctively flew up in front of me and we both halted our steps. Loud jeering and then roars of laughter followed and I frowned in confusion as my eyesight fought against the shadows to see what was going on.

A blinding green light flashed and illuminated the ground again. Malfoy's arm pushed me back slightly. "We need to go back."

"What's going on? What about our parents?"

"It's too late, don't worry about them, worry about us." He said and nicked my elbow, encouraging me to follow him back to the forest.

I hesitated at first and then followed closely behind. "What is happening over there?" I questioned again.

"I should have stayed with father, I shouldn't have followed you here." He muttered to himself irritatedly as he led me further into the forest than we were before. I stopped in my tracks.

"Malfoy, what is going on?" I repeated urgently. I saw his eyes widen as he looked past my shoulder. I followed his gaze to see tents starting to go up in flames, figures levitating in the air and flashes of white lights everywhere. At first glance it appeared like fireworks flashing along the ground. My heartbeat picked up as I watched the attack from the forest. I wish I had that Gryffindor bravery that would encourage me to help the people in the campgrounds, innocent people; but I was a far from brave. I was doing what I would always do when faced with a terrifying situation, I would flee. Blame my self-preserving Slytherin nature, but I could justify that I wouldn't be any help anyway. I'd just be a further burden to those already helping. I was an underage wizard after all, with no magic I was useless.

We stood there for a while among the shadows in the trees, watching people flee for the forest, some even ran past us. There was more flashing between the tents, children crying and even louder laughing. I watched one attacker chase someone towards us and as he came closer I recognised who they were. The world stopped rotating at that moment and everything slowed to an abysmal pace. It felt like someone had just cast a petrifying curse on me. I had seen them before in History text books and I had heard Lydia and Ezra describe what they looked like to me. Death Eaters. _His_ followers.

The cloaked attacker abandoned the person they were chasing and retreated back to where the action was. I subconsciously stepped back into Malfoy's chest. His hand gripped my shoulder to steady me. "They won't come here." He said quietly and I also noticed how much deeper his voice had gone over the summer.

"How do you know?" I asked, a quiver to my words.

"I know." His voice was confident.

The rustling of feet against the forest floor startled me. I moved away from Malfoy and his hand moved off my shoulder. A light shon nearby and we both tentatively wandered towards it. The bright ginger hair caught my eyes at first; Ron Weasley was sprawled on the ground with Hermione Granger standing nearby and Harry behind her. They hadn't seen us yet, it was too dark within the trees.

"I tripped," he grunted as he got to his feet.

"Well, with feet that size, hard not to," Malfoy teased from my side and I rolled my eyes. Our presence was now known and the three of them turned to look at us, stunned. Malfoy leaned against a tree and folded his arms. His smug expression eminent.

"Piss off, Malfoy." Ron seethed.

A low whistle left Malfoy's mouth. "Language, Weasley. Wouldn't want your mother to hear you saying that now would you?" His head cocked to the right, a playful smirk plastered on his face.

"Melody," Hermione's soft voice uttered as she walked over to me. Her arms pulled me into a hug and I relaxed into her, it was what I had needed after witnessing the Death Eater's attacking. Hermione and I were relatively good friends despite being in opposing houses. We had Harry to thank for that. "Are you okay?" she asked as we pulled away from each other.

"She's fine," Malfoy snapped before I could answer. "You're the one who isn't. They'll make a sport out of you if you're caught." He laughed.

I shot a glare at him and Harry stepped forward angrily, "and what is that supposed to mean?"

Harry Potter. He was dressed in muggle clothes for the Bulgarian team still. His hair had grown over the summer and had a shagginess to it which I actually quite liked. His usual glimmering green eyes were dark as he looked agitatedly at Malfoy. Prior meeting him at Hogwarts, I had heard all sorts of stories of 'the boy who lived.' Lydia and Ezra had spoken of the baby that brought _him_ down. When we arrived at Hogwarts we had one thing in common and that was the fame that came associated with the events that happened that night. The events because of _him_. A friendship was born as we confided in each other over the negatives of the fame. The long looks we got in the hallways, the whispers in the classes and the uncomfortable questions around the school. If it weren't for our house pride, we would most likely be closer friends. Harry and I shared a connection that no one else had - that no one else could understand - a connection to _him_.

"They're after Muggles, Granger." Malfoy explained. "Do you want to be showing off your knickers in midair? Because if you do, hang around. They're moving this way and it would give us all a laugh."

"She's a witch," Harry snarled.

"You don't think they can't spot a Mudblood when they see one?"

"Watch your mouth!" Ron shouted and jumped at Malfoy, but Hermione held him back.

I tugged on Malfoy's suit jacket. "Stop it, let's go before they really do come here."

"Come with us, Melody." Harry said in a warmer tone than when he addressed Malfoy.

"As if, she'd be in more danger." Malfoy spat and pushed off the tree to stand beside me.

"That's enough," I said with furrowed brows to Malfoy. I turned back to an offended Harry. Hermione and Ron were also holding their noses up at him. My voice softened, "I'm safer here, Ezra and Lydia are nearby."

"And where are yours?" Harry shot at Malfoy. "Out there I suppose? Tearing apart innocent families."

A malicious smile grew on Malfoy's face that caused a chill to return in my bones and it was hard for me to believe he was the same boy I was talking civilly with earlier.

Hermione scoffed, "Let's just go." She grabbed onto both Harry and Ron and tugged them away. They battled at first, but she was able to steer them away and in a different direction.

I frowned at Malfoy once they were out of sight. "Why do you have to do that?"

He gave me a bored expression. "It's just Granger. They get so mad so easily, it's amusing."

"Could you amuse yourself without hurting her feelings?" We walked back to where we were hidden in the bushier parts of the forest. "Your father's not actually..." I started quietly, almost afraid to continue. A loud bang then came from the camp again and a flash of white lit up the area.

Malfoy looked back at me defensively. "Don't say anything about my father."

I gulped knowing I had nearly opened a can of worms. The screaming was starting to fade and the grounds were close to empty. Lydia's voice sliced through the clearing air.

"Melody!" I could see her figure stumbling down towards the forest. I turned to Malfoy and he gave me a curt nod.

"Stay out of trouble," I said and I almost thought I had seen him smile before I waded my way out of the trees.

"Melody!" Lydia yelled again. I made myself visible and ran towards her. The cold night air freezing against my skin and robes fluttering. "Oh Merlin," she said in relief when she spotted me and caught me in her. Her lips pressed against the top of my head and she brushed my hair back. "We need to go, Ezra will follow us later."

"Is he helping the camp?" I looked up to her with my doe eyes.

Her mouth straightened into a thin line before she nodded stiffly to me. She clasped onto my arm tightly, right above the elbow, it was the best spot for side along apparation. I glimpsed once more at the burnt camp. The vibrant colours of the tents and liveliness was nothing more than charcoal now. The smell of burning reached my nostrils even from this distance and I looked despondently at the scorched ground. A green light then flew into the sky, a vast green and glittering image erupting from it. Lydia's hand covered my eyes and I felt the familiar nauseating tug of apparating overwhelm me before I could see what was it formed.

* * *

 **And we're off! I was going to do weekly uploads, but I was too excited after all the positive response on the prologue so I decided to upload earlier as a big thank you. Just a note, my poor-ass isn't using a writing software that picks up spelling and grammar errors, I edited twice, but even then I may miss something so if something awful is sticking out; please let me know. Reviews are always welcomed and thank you for reading!** **xx**


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

I ran a hand over my pet cat, Mia. She was a White Persian Angora bred from some of the most talented caretakers in the wizarding world. Lydia had gifted her to me on my eighth birthday and she had proved a loyal pet since. She may have been lazy and quite parvenu for a cat, but I loved her all the same. I ran my manicured nails behind her ears and listened to the sweet purr coming from her. She wore a white thin collar around her neck that was embellished with diamonds. I couldn't resist enjoying a lavish lifestyle after my upbringing with the Taylor's and it seemed neither could my cat.

"And then Astoria did it, and he didn't even care!" Daphne exclaimed. I returned my attention to her story from over the summer.

"The blessing of being the younger sibling." I said as my hands continued to run over Mia.

Daphne Greengrass. She had been one of my oldest and truest friends and was a part of my earliest memories while I was growing up. Being a part of the prestigious pure-blood society, our families saw each other often and Lydia was close with her mother. She had stronger views on blood status than I did and I suppose that was owing to the fact she actually was a pure-blood. Nevertheless, she was one of the kindliest and well spirited pure-bloods I had ever met. We had each other's back every year at Hogwarts and I expected this year to be the same. Admittedly, she had my back more than I had hers, as I was the one to cop prejudice comments in the halls. Not to mention, I was far wimpier than she was.

Her diamond clad hand reached over to pet Mia. "Besides that incident, it wasn't too bad. Can't say I'll miss them this year though. They've been so strict lately, even with the tiniest things. It drove me senseless over the summer."

I hummed in agreement. "I don't know what has Lydia and Ezra so on edge, but it was like walking on eggshells the past two months. Even if I slammed a door loudly, they'd lose it."

"Maybe things are tense at the Ministry," Daphne wondered. Her father was also involved in similar operations as Ezra - to our belief at least. "I mean... especially since the attack at the Cup." She said carefully, knowing anything on the topic of Death Eaters and You-Know-Who was sensitive around me.

"It will keep them busy, that's for sure." I said halfheartedly.

"Anyway! How was the quidditch? You know, besides the riot." She said, trying to uplift the mood in our compartment.

"It was quidditch, I guess." I shrugged. "We had nice seats, but the group Ezra sat us with was hard to tolerate."

"Let me guess, Ministry this- Muggle that-" Daphne weighed.

I nodded with a giggle and looked out the window while Daphne began another summer story. The scenery whooshed by in streaks of colour and I longed to be in the fine weather than this stuffy compartment. I was anticipating a rough start to the year at Hogwarts. Ezra had warned me that people may question the riot. The scent of smoke from the camp grounds was still lingering in my nose. The vision of tents collapsing into embers and people's belongings scattered everywhere on the grounds just as vivid. The screams had kept me awake for the rest of that night. It wasn't a memory I wanted to recall and I was dreading the moment someone would confront me in the halls.

Ezra had even marveled they might think I organized the riot. Lydia had been angry at the comment, but it did plant a couple cringe scenarios in my imagination. Thankfully the Ministry had completely dismissed the idea that 14-year-old me was leading an army of Death Eaters, but it still wouldn't seize the rumors between gossip ridden students. I sighed, knowing I just had to tolerate it until the fad faded. Tucking a strand of hair behind my pierced ear, I looked down at Mia resting peacefully in my lap. At least someone was having a pleasant time.

"Mel?" Daphne's voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Sorry, what did you say?"

"Did you listen to anything I just said," she tilted her head skeptically at me, a small indent between her brows.

I pulled on a sheepish smile. "Can you please repeat it?"

She shook her head. "Never mind, it wasn't important." She dismissed and then looked at me cynically with her round brown eyes. "Are you… okay?"

My eyes focused on the smudges of colour outside the window again. "Yeah," I said tiredly, "I will be. I'm just not looking forward to the jinxes headed my way this year."

She turned to me seriously now, elbow perched on the cushion top and hand supporting the back of her head. "Melody, everyone knows you had nothing to do with it. As far as we all know, _he's_ gone and they were just drunk followers who hated Muggles and the like."

It wasn't the strongest theory, she never was the brightest witch, but I was grateful for Daphne's comfort. "Thanks Daph," I forced a closed-mouth smile. Mia meowed beneath my hands as I stopped petting her. "I wonder who will be taking Defense this year, have you heard anything?" My hands returned to grooming my spoilt pet.

She shook her head, "I'll miss Professor Lupin, he made class fun. I actually enjoyed going."

"Maybe Snape will finally have his dream come true," I remarked.

"I need all the extra marks I can get in Potions so hopefully not." Daphne said. It wasn't a secret about how Snape always did favor Slytherin's.

"You could do with those extra marks in D.A.D.A," I mentioned smartly. Daphne wasn't the most talented witch when it came to anything practical. She was better at the theoretical classes or should I say she was better at surmising a Ravenclaw to do her theoretical work. In contrast, I was more gifted in magic and failed anything that required me to have a quill in my hand. I enjoyed reading – losing myself in poetry was one of my favourite past times and how I spent most of my summer. But textbooks were my weakness and any subject that required copious amounts of reading most likely had me failing. The words would just stare at me arrogantly on the page while I struggled to pull meaning from them. Hermione had considered I may be partly dyslexic.

The compartment door slid open to reveal an arrogant looking Malfoy with his goons Crabbe and Goyle behind him. "Ladies," he addressed us.

"Malfoy," I sighed in greeting.

"How was your summer?" Daphne asked as he entered the compartment and sat opposite us, his goons either side of him.

"Splendid, Greengrass. Father took us to us to the Amalfi Coast in Southern Italy and then we stayed in our Manor in Monaco."

"The food in Italy is my favourite," Daphne commented as she leant forward and settled her chin in her hand.

"The wine is mine," he smirked and our eyes both widened.

"How much gold did that cost you?" I exasperated. The Malfoy's were a remarkably powerful family. They easily avoided the law if they put their hands deep enough in their pockets.

"Enough to get me legless for the first time." He recounted as he happily cast his eyes out the window.

"I had a sip of my dad's firewhisky on his birthday," Daphne's face screwed up in disgust, "I don't understand how people drink that stuff."

"Father has been on it almost every night. I think work has him stressed out or some shit." He said.

I looked at him with curious narrow eyes. That was interesting to hear considering what Daphne had said before. It eased me a little to know Ezra wasn't the only Ministry Official being overworked. Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini then slid open the door and joined us. They nodded in greeting and Daphne and I shuffled further down the seat to make room. There was no way they would squeeze onto Malfoy's side with his two oversized loafs taking up space. Mia jumped off my lap and curled between my feet. My cheek was now inches from the window glass as I attempted to make myself comfortable in the compact spot.

"How was the Cup, Draco?" Blaise asked as he made himself comfortable.

"Brilliant," his eyes sparkled and a nasty smirk enveloped his face. "Even better when the Mudblood's were terrorized." Crabbe and Goyle laughed, giving Malfoy a look of pure awe.

I focused my attention on Mia between my feet, her sparkling collar catching the light cascading through the window, as Malfoy and Blaise began to talk Quidditch. Daphne seemed to have lost interest too and was picking at her nails in boredom.

"Did you know Krum goes to Durmstrang? Father considered taking me there. He knows their Headmaster and well, you know his opinion on Dumblebore." He trailed. "Durmstrang has standards as well, they don't allow crap into their school."

"Don't they teach Dark Arts at Durmstrang?" Nott queried and Malfoy nodded.

"Not the defensive bullshit we do."

"Well we'll be sharing quarters with them this year," Blaise said as he flexed his fingers.

"I'm going to enter," Malfoy said animatedly as he sat straighter. "I've got the brilliance, the skills and the courage to be champion."

"You weren't so brave at the World Cup," I muttered and unfortunately he heard me.

"Want to say that again, Taylor?" He snapped with furrowed eyebrows. "As if I wanted to waste my time defending Muggles. It had nothing to do with fear."

Blaise looked at me inquisitively. "You were in the riot, Melody?"

I gulped nervously, "I observed it."

"But she wasn't involved," Daphne added.

"I never accused she was, just a question." Blaise countered as he and Daphne made eyes with each other.

"No, I hid in the trees with Malfoy." I smirked at Malfoy narrowing his eyes at me. Whether he wanted to help the Muggles or not, he still hid away from the Death Eaters.

"Wonder what would happen if they saw you," Nott thought aloud twiddling his thumbs.

"I choose to not think about it."

"Why will we be housing Durmstrang students?" Daphne asked, moving back to Blaise's initial conversation.

"The Triwizard Tournament," Blaise said casually. He shifted to make himself more comfortable and swung an arm to rest on the seat behind Daphne.

The lunch trolley came past and Daphne bought us simple sandwiches. Bland, almost dry bread sat either side of a slice of salty ham and fresh salad. I chewed on mine, ripping a piece of bread off for Mia who mewed gratefully. I tried to ignore the uncouth way Crabbe was munching on his food across from me, crumbs flying from his mouth and sprawling over her chest. We were nearing Hogwarts now and before I knew it I would be settling into my dorm.

"Will you enter?" Daphne asked Blaise as she picked at her sandwich.

He shook his head. "No way. People die in those things."

"Wouldn't want to harm the money-maker, would you?" I teased. Blaise was as cocky as Malfoy when it came to his looks, but acted nowhere near superior as he did. That was what made him more bearable to be around.

He smirked, "and yourself, Taylor? Will you be chasing the Champion title?"

I laughed. Ezra had mentioned it briefly to me before during the summer, but all I cared about was that we would get time out of classes watching them compete. "Ask me again when I have a death wish."

Malfoy finished off his tomato tart and stood up, clapping his hands together to free the crumbs. "Let's go, I'm bored." He ordered his cronies and they filed out of the compartment licking their fingers. Blaise and Nott shifted to the now available space across from us and we all readjusted into more liberating positions. My back now leant on the window, a leg tucked onto the seat and my other one swinging free. Mia jumped up to fill the space between Daphne and I.

Nott and Blaise started sharing stories from their summer holidays. Daphne was enthusiastically involved while I spent the rest of the train journey smothered in my own thoughts. I tried to keep my mind from thinking about the World Cup riots and how they would impact me at Hogwarts, but it was useless. Instead, I envisioned how to respond and started to already prepare my defensive speeches. Everything I played in my mind kept resulting in a negative outcome and I started to dread returning to school.

"We'll be at Hogwarts soon," Nott spoke, his big blue eyes cast out the window.

"We should get into our robes," Daphne said to me and I nodded, picking up my hand carry bag and following her through the train. Turns out everyone else had the same idea and we found ourselves in line for the ladies. I wasn't seeking anything in particular when I started to survey the area until my eyes accidentally met warm grey ones and I noticed the sixth year Hufflepuff prefect, Cedric Diggory. He was shuffling past the long line, having just changed into his golden robes. He noticed the eye contact and smiled at me slightly. I politely returned a small toothless one back. We had spoken once before in second year when Lukas Irwin accused me of being a murderer; Cedric stood up for me, I would never forget it. Half the school was in uproar believing I commanded a monster to petrify Muggle borns. Turns out it was You-Know-Who's memory trapped in a diary. That was a tough couple of months for me. My eyes stayed glued to Cedric as he disappeared into one of the Hufflepuff compartments.

"Cute, isn't he?" Daphne smirked and I rolled my eyes. We hadn't been interested in boys until the end of last year. Madam Pomfrey's sexual education lessons were right when she said hormones hit like a Knight Bus. Eventually, the line kept moving and Daphne and I soon found ourselves returning to our compartment, donning our green and silver robes.

* * *

The weather made it feel later than it was. The sky restlessly grumbled while a heavy downpour slammed against the ground. I hesitantly stepped off the train, in seconds my robes were sodden and my hair wet. The world blurred and I squinted hard trying to see Daphne through the hammering rain. Mia struggled between my arm and side, trying to snuggle for more warmth under my robes. She immediately looked like a drowned rat. Defeated, I walked to the horseless carriages alone and provided my name for Professor Flitwick.

"I wouldn't want to cross the lake in this weather," I heard Hermione say behind me as she gazed out to the first years lining by Hagrid.

I sniffed, the weather was already getting to me. I saw Pansy sitting in one of the carriages with Millicent, she was complaining deafeningly about her robes getting wet. Millicent uselessly tried to shield her from the rain with her arms only to be batted away from Pansy. "You're making it harder to see!" She squeaked. I climbed up onto their carriage shivering. It was even worse sitting on wet seats. Water was freely running down my face as I tried to blink my sight clear. "Who is that?" Her nasally voice shouted, "Taylor?"

"Evening, Parkinson." I said above the sound of splashing. I pulled my drenched robes closer, but it didn't make me warmer. I should have worn more layers.

"Why isn't this thing moving!? Let's go!" Pansy screamed with animated arms. She was like a spoilt princess having a tantrum.

Pansy Parkinson and I weren't the closest of pals, nothing like Daphne and I, but she was tolerable enough to sit with in classes. She was the typical bully, putting others down to put herself up and over the years I had grown used to her constant displays of hate. It seemed the feeling was mutual. I looked over at her trusty lapdog beside her, Millicent Bulstrode, who wasn't bothered by the weather. Daphne and Nott came running up to the carriage and he climbed up, giving Daphne a hand after. Once they sat down the carriage started to move and the roof above us closed.

"Finally!" Pansy's voice rung through the storm.

Even though the rain was no longer pelting down on us I was still freezing. Mia wiggled out of my arms and shook herself dry. Nott pulled out his wand and tapped it to produce a Hot-Air Charm. Immediately the carriage filled with warmth. I pulled out my wand and replicated the Charm towards myself and then Mia. It didn't dry me completely, my robes were still relatively damp, but it helped calm my shivering.

"Oh, do me!" Daphne chirped since she lacked skill in the Charms department. Nott cast it over her and she closed her eyes happily as she relished the warm air.

"Hmph, not good enough." Pansy whined as she kept tapping her wand on herself.

"Let me," I said and cast the spell with more patience. I watched as her wet frizzy hair began to relax with dryness. Charms was my best class at Hogwarts and I found them the most useful during day-to-day operations so I spent more time practicing them than others. Most students preferred bigger spells they learnt in Defense Against the Dark Art's, but Ezra always taught me to master the basics before rushing to try tackle a huge spell.

The ride was long with the muddy wet ground slowing the carriages down. Once we reached the castle we all climbed out and headed for the entrance. I was following Daphne and Nott when I noticed a large yellow water bomb fly towards us. It went straight for Daphne's shoulder, soaking her again and she turned, fearfully at first, and then angry at the realisation. Another one dived near us and I could hear McGonagall's voice ringing through the air at the perpetrator.

"Peeves, come down here at once!" She yapped and I pushed Daphne by her shoulders into the Great Hall before she could yell at the ghost.

* * *

Silence swathed the room as we all watched Professor McGonagall lead the first years in. We quietly watched the Sorting Ceremony and listened to the Sorting Hat's yearly song. I was seated beside Daphne and across from two of my next closest friends, Payton Miles and Faye Harper. They quietly snickered over a joke as they listened to the Sorting Hat. Pansy was to my right with Millicent on the other side of her while the boys filled up the next space. We were all eyeing the delicious meals in front of us and soon after the Sorting Hat finished singing we dug in.

"Did you see how pretty the horses were from Beauxbatons?" Faye's eyes shone as she recounted seeing the other schools arrivals.

"They weren't just any normal horses," Payton said matter-of-factedly. "They were winged horses."

"They flew in!" Faye bounced.

"I suppose if half the sky wasn't falling down we would have seen," Daphne huffed.

"They nearly took out Hagrid," Faye laughed as she cut into her juicy chicken.

"Too bad they didn't," a familiar voice drawled further down. "I can't believe that gargantuan oaf is still teaching classes after his stupid chicken tried to kill me last year."

"Too bad _that_ didn't." Daphne said under her breath so only Payton, Faye and myself heard. We shared a quiet giggle as we continued on with our meals.

"Now that we're all settled in and sorted, I'd like to make an announcement." Dumbledore's voice rang through the Great Hall and chatter between the Houses began to fade. I placed my knife and fork down and dabbed a napkin against my lips. "This castle will not only be your home this year, but home to some very special guests as well." I looked over at Blaise who was watching Dumbledore intently. "You see Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event." His voice drawled. "The Triwizard Tournament."

A murmur of excited whispers suddenly lifted in the room and student's heads were moving excitedly at their friends.

"To those of you who do not know, the tournament brings together three different schools for a series of magical contests. From each school a single student is selected to compete. Let me be clear," he then eyed the room carefully. "If chosen, you stand alone and trust me when I say these contests are not for the faint hearted."

I leant over towards where Malfoy was listening keenly. "I guess that rules you out, Malfoy." I flashed a fake smile and he threw me a cheesy smirk before looking back at the headmaster with his nose up in the air.

"Please join me in welcoming our guest schools, the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and our friends from the North, the proud sons of Durmstrang."

First, rows of beautiful girls filed into the Grand Hall, swaying and sighing at us before starting to run delicately to the front. The boys around us all sat up trying to catch a view of the gorgeous debutante's. Pansy's shoulders slumped as she watched Malfoy admire them. Daphne, Payton, Faye and I shared envious looks at eachother. I had never felt uglier.

The tables then turned as the Durmstrang boys entered with an air of confidence. They slammed their staves on the ground and broke into sprints. Gasps emitted from all of us as we fought to get a view. I stood up slightly, as did Daphne, and watched as the Bulgarian seeker from the Quidditch World Cup strode in. My, he was handsome up close. One of the boys then blew a fiery phoenix off the top of their staff and I realised just how little magic I was capable of.

"Dibs curly," Payton announced.

"I want phoenix man," Faye sighed as she lent on her hand.

After introductions, the Durmstrang boys seated themselves at the end of the Slytherin table and the Beauxbatons joined the Ravenclaws. Dessert started to appear on the plates in front of us and my brown eyes lit up happily.

"My favourite part of the day," I chimed as I leaned over to grab a salted caramel sundae.

Faye picked a strawberry off her ice cream and sucked on it. "Okay so my goal this year is to bag phoenix man." She mumbled with the strawberry between her lips. Faye was never shy to express her affections towards the opposite sex.

"Help me get curly and it's a done deal," Payton jested.

"Hey Taylor," I looked up to see a fifth year that I didn't know the name of addressing me. "Nice attack after the World Cup," he grinned and I felt my ears redden beneath my brown locks. "Orchestrate that one all by yourself?"

"Shut up, Sutton." Payton sneered, thankfully knowing the guy for me.

I looked shamefully down at my sundae, suddenly losing my appetite. How long had I been at Hogwarts for? Maybe two hours? Plus that was just a Slytherin, the other Houses would have a lot worse to say. Sutton laughed and I was very aware of all the eyes around me watching, waiting for me to say something.

"Your attention, please." Dumbledore called again, bringing everyone's eyes back to him. A weight lifted off my shoulders as they turned their heads to him. "I would like to say a few words. Eternal glory," anyone who hadn't been listening was definitely listening now. "That is what awaits the winner of the Triwizard Tournament. But in order to be crowned champion, you must complete three tasks. Three very dangerous tasks."

A confused expression broke on my face. Who would be so desperate to admit themselves into such a tournament?

"For this reason, the Ministry has seen fit to impose a new rule." An Official from the Ministry stood from his seat behind Dumbledore and began to walk to the front. "To explain all of this we have Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation, Mr. Bartemius Crouch."

A crack of thunder came from the magical ceiling and I ducked thinking it was about to pour rain. Luckily a figure in the corner calmed it down with a quick jab from his wand. I sat up straighter to see the saviour and my heart thundered to see it was Mad Eye Moody. I had heard many stories about him and how he was notorious for his works as an Auror. An uncomfortable feeling tugged at my gut and never left as I watched Dumbledore greet him.

"After due consideration, the Ministry has decided that for their own safety no student under the age of seventeen shall be allowed to put forth their name for the Triwizard tournament, this decision is final." The room was in uproar, particularly from the men of the Houses. Malfoy was half standing up and shouting colourful words of abuse along with several other Slytherin men.

"Silence!" Dumbeldore's voice boomed off the walls and everyone quietened. Once the room stilled, he moved his wand to reveal a majestic and large goblet. It's gold glistened under the candles that floated above with intricate carvings adorning it's base. Blue fire eminated at the top and danced vividly in our view. I was amazed to say the least. "The Goblet of Fire," he introduced and my eyes sparkled. "Anyone wishing to submit themselves into the tournament, merely write their name of a piece of parchment and throw it in the flame before this hour on Thursday night. Do not do so lightly, if chosen... there's no turning back."

* * *

Mia slept peacefully on my pillow as I magically unpacked my bags. I shared a dorm with Daphne, Pansy, Millicent and Tracey Davis. Tracey always kept to herself, but I had a strong feeling she didn't like to associate with me in particular because of her Muggle mother and beliefs. Behind my back, Daphne, Payton and Faye tried to explain to her that I was nothing like _him_ and probably hated him more than anyone else did. It was hard for me to discuss my feelings on the subject with anyone. The only one I truly opened up to about it was Harry, because he had a level of understanding no one else did.

I wanted to hate _him_. I wanted to feel a deep disgust and despise the thought of him. And as much as it chilled my bones to think about the monster everyone described him to be, I couldn't. I would never admit that to anyone. He had brought me to this world, he had given me life. But it wasn't just owing to that reason that I couldn't despise him. I wanted to know why. Why was I born? What purpose did I serve? My heart felt strained as the thoughts of my birth father plagued my mind. Ezra and Lydia were exceptionally quiet on the topic. Lydia preferred to never mention it and Ezra would dance around the topic. They told me nothing about it. I was determined to believe that there was another side to him. Maybe I was biased, I was his daughter after all.

Tracey quietly exited the bathroom and sat on her bed, immediately drawing the green thick curtains down and avoiding eye contact with me. I may have wanted to know him, but I was steadfast to be nothing like him. My views on blood status were not like other pure-blood Slytherins. I would never consider a non-magic being as anything less than human, it was not their fault they were born without magic. When Hermione had discovered my belief she was shocked, but if she had been raised and heard about how cruel and malevolent he was, she would most likely adopt opposing views as well. I didn't want to be cruel and malevolent. I just wanted to be me.

Daphne then exited the bathroom and nodded to me, letting me know it was my turn to unpack my toiletries and makeup. I levitated all my products to my designated shelf in the marble built bathroom and then brushed my teeth. I observed myself in the mirror for a moment. My dark brown hair fell down in relaxed, layered waves. They framed my pointed face and made my pearly cream skin look even lighter than it really was. Thick lashes bordered my eyes, the colour of dampened soil in the summer, and I secretly wondered if I had inherited my eyes from my mother or him. After the war, all images were disposed of him and it left me having no clue who I resembled. I finally spit the minty paste out and wiped a soft towel over my plump lips.

The girls had all drawn their curtains and were in bed when I returned. I pulled mine across and stripped into my black silky pyjamas. Lydia had bought them when we last went school shopping and this was the first time I was going to sleep in them. I nestled my head on my cushiony pillow and felt Mia's feathery body as she curled up beside me. Sleep took a hold of me quickly as I imagined what the next year would bring.

* * *

 **Yawn! I know guys, so much plot setting up and I hate shoe-horning movie/book scenes in, but it's all important for the plot when it comes to Melody. This chapter's not my favourite out of the ones I have written so far, but hopefully you enjoyed! Tell me what you think in the reviews. Thank you for reading xx**


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

My eyes followed the birds flying in a choreographed dance above. Dozens of radiating souls swooping the chilled morning air. It was a fairly nice day for Care of Magical Creatures with a complete blue sky and radiating yellow sun. Daphne and I ambled down the slope to Hagrids hut to begin our next class. He was ushering everyone to take a seat on the grass when we approached and the shrill voice of Pansy Parkinson graced the air with complaints about dirtying her pretty penny robes.

Blaise parked beside me, his legs sprawled out and leaning back on two palms. Faye and Payton then sat directly behind Daphne and I.

"This should be cute and small, he has us seated today!" Faye said gleefully.

"True," Payton said, adjusting her skirt as she righted herself. "And he hasn't told us to meet in the forest today which is always a good sign."

We were sharing class with Gryffindor's today which always proved to be interesting, there was never a dull moment when you pitched rival houses together. You could slice a knife through how much tension was in the air. I was presumably the only Slytherin to actually be friendly with any of them. Hagrid soon emerged from his hut, carrying a reasonably sized box made of straight, thin branches.

"I'm telling you," Faye whispered as she leant in, "cute and small."

"Now as always, yer all be wonderin' what I've got in 'ere." Hagrid said as he arranged the box in front of him. He hunkered onto the stumpy tree trunk and everything suddenly replicated a grade school tactility. "This 'ere isn't commonly from Englan' so we're lucky to 'ave one 'ere today."

"I don't feel lucky," Blaise sneered as he drummed his fingers on the spiky grass beside me.

"These are native in the southern states of America, though we do get 'em worldwide, but rarely over 'ere unless they're brought over." He unfastened the latches holding the box shut and the door flung open. At first we could only see endless darkness so we all leaned in to get a better view.

Unexpectedly a green frog-like lizard jumped out at an alarming speed and landed amongst a cluster of Gryffindors. A few students screamed in fright while others flinched. "Now no need-ta be alarmed," Hagrid said and he gestured to calm the restless students. "He ain't gonna hurt ya. This 'ere is a Clabbert."

Daphne shuffled closer to me as she looked at the creature. It resembled something between a monkey and a frog. An electrifying strong green coated it's body, with two stunted horns on top of its skull. It warily scouted the students and then did something close to a hiss at the nearest Gryffindor, displaying a mouth jammed with razor-sharp teeth. Students retorted further at the sight.

"Now see that there is its teeth they use for bitin' through thick vines or tough rope. Trust me, you don't wanna get nicked by any of those," he said lightheartedly.

"Good Merlin, don't let it near me." I heard Pansy cower. I glanced back to see her holding on tightly to Malfoy's arm, him exhibiting a face of pure boredom.

"It won't hurt you, Parkinson." I said and she looked at me disbelieving.

"How can you trust anything that mammoth idiot owns!" She shrieked.

"Keep such rude comments to yourself," Hermione said as she looked back at us.

"Make me, Granger." Pansy snarled with the cock of her head.

The creature slowly stalked its way through the students, many of them leaning away from it as it studied them. "See those arms there," Hagrid explained. "It uses it's long arms for length an' the webs between it's hands an' feet let it grip tightly onto trees for climbin'."

It moved in front of Blaise who had now tucked his legs into himself. I stared at the red bump on its forehead, in the distance I had thought it was a ruby, but now it clear to be an abnormal lump in its skin. Hermione raised her arm in front of us.

"Yes 'Mione," he said.

"Professor, what is that red bump on it's head?"

"It's like a warnin' symbol, when they think they're in danger, it flashes red."

"More like a pet traffic light," Malfoy jeered with the guffaw of Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle following.

Hagrid continued to inform us on the Clabbert's way of life and how wizards used them to warn when Muggles were coming in the past. Overall it was an easy enough class to start the year with. Eventually we had grown accustomed to the creature and were comfortable in it's presence. Some students even reached out to touch it. Mainly Gryffindor's while we Slytherin's turned our noses up.

* * *

Payton held the door open for me as we exited Divination. I thanked her while a tired yawn escaped my mouth. Divination was always one of my worst classes and it was a miracle I didn't flunk it last year. This year I had vowed to pay attention after Lydia's lecture on the value of broadening your mind, but Trelawny's voice was hypnotizing in the worst way; I would spend lessons in the white-walled-rooms fighting sleep and if she wasn't harping on then I was fighting falling asleep from boredom.

"Did you listen to anything in that lesson?" I asked Payton as we made our way to the Grand Hall for lunch.

She laughed. "Did anyone?!"

"Glad I'm not the only one then," I grinned.

We walked through the marvelous arch way leading into the Grand Hall. It's majestic art carved into the stone welcoming us into the warmly lit room.

"Taylor," a male voice called as I entered. It was Ravenclaw Terry Boot approaching.

"Hello Terry," I said and stopped walking to Slytherin's table, wondering what he wanted. Payton had patiently stopped just a moment behind me.

"Was it really you?" He beamed with an enthusiastic expression. "Were you the one to cast the Dark Mark?"

The pleasant expression on my face immediately fell.

"Taking over the family business, are we?" He then teased and crossed his arms. He was now in front of me and being a foot shorter than him, his height towered over my small frame. As if my habitual anxiety didn't make me feel inferior enough already.

Payton stepped forward to be at my side. "That's nothing to joke about, Boot." She said, looking him and up and down in disgust.

"It's barely a joke," his priggish face hardened. "Who else would have casted that bloody mark into the sky besides You-Know-Who's daughter herself?"

It was when people spoke the words aloud that it really got to me. It all became a dark reality that I would never have the pleasure of escaping. This was my life; my past, present and future. My heart started to thump harder whilst the prickle of emerging tears stung the corners of my eyes. I wasn't going to cry, but the emotions were threatening. Payton retorted something in my defense, but I missed it, too focused on my inner turmoil.

"Deciding what to curse me with?" Terry taunted, his attention back on me and my lack of response.

I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of seeing me well-up with tears. "No," I said strongly, fighting the growing tightness in my throat. "I am deciding what would cause you to believe I was capable of such a thing. Newsflash for you, Boot, but I have never met You-Know-Who, he went down when I was an infant," I swallowed nervously, "nor do I know how to cast fancy skyworks with my barely fourth year education. I thought Ravenclaws were meant to be smart?" He looked dumbfounded for a moment and then frowned. It injected me with enough confidence that I no longer worried about the height difference. "So tell me," it was my turn to cross my arms, " _how_ did I do it, Boot? Since you seem to know so much."

A couple of Terry's friends were watching behind him and looking at me surprisingly. Some even knocking each other in excitement as things escalated. Terry glowered at me as he struggled to come up with a response.

"I thought as much," I said and snuck my nose in the air before doing a pirouette on my heel, walking assuredly to Slytherin table. My eyes caught Malfoy who was standing nearby having witnessed the event. His fists were clenched at his sides, his cheeks bubbling like he was about to intervene. I suppose he didn't like seeing a Ravenclaw talk down to a Slytherin.

"People will hear about what you said and the rumors should stop." Payton said as she followed me hurriedly.

"All I did was say I didn't cast the... the thing. Not that I wasn't involved. I didn't even know people thought I was the one to do that." We reached the table and filled our spots beside Daphne and Faye.

"You stood up for yourself, I'm proud." Payton said with a sparkle.

I smiled, realizing I wasn't a coward this time. My emotions had tried to take control, but I fought them and won. I had fought Boot and won.

Dinner was to its usual standard. I enjoyed a small beef fillet with vegetables as I listened to Faye yammer on about the Durmstrang boys. Soon we were exiting the Great Hall and making our way to the common room. A heated looking Harry Potter and a snarky looking Draco Malfoy appeared in my vision and I heard Payton scoff beside me.

"Do they ever stop?" She queried.

As we advanced, I saw Harry dig into his pocket for his wand and I had to intervene, not wanting to witness him land himself a detention. With more speed in my step, I rushed over and grabbed his arm. "You will just get yourself in trouble, don't stoop so low for whatever petty comments he made," I hushed.

"Where is his lecture?" He scowled at Malfoy as he tucked his wand away.

"Taylor," Malfoy's voice demanded before Harry and I could converse any more. I sighed and gave Harry a meaningful look and went to follow the others only to be stopped for a moment by Harry.

"Remember if you need-"

"I know," I cut off and our eyes said it all. Malfoy went to walk towards us, but I turned pointedly and walked towards the other girls, him not far behind.

The common room was full of life. Sixth, seventh years and even some fifth years were littered everywhere. It was tradition among the older Slytherin's to have a welcome back party on the first day of school. The bitter stench of alcohol filled my nose and laughter bounced off the walls. Malfoy easily got involved, charming his way into a group of fifth years assembled on the couch and sat down. He had definitely inherited the silver tongue of his father. Soon an unrecognizable older student beckoned Pansy over and the rest of us followed.

It was loud in the common room. Movement was everywhere and the hollering never alleviated. My heart slumped slightly as I tried to bottle the unnerved stew inside me. Pansy was flirting with the student while Faye and Payton spoke with someone else. Daphne seated herself beside me with a grin.

"Fourth years are never invited to this party," she smirked.

"I wouldn't say we were invited." My eyes scanned the room, watching the far cooler students interact, share drinks and speak of more mature things.

"Oh, loosen up," she shook my side as she noticed my tense shoulders.

Hana Boyle soon came up to us with a dark bottle hidden under her arm. A wicked grin sat on her chubby features. She knelt by us and pulled out her wand and with a simple tap she easily conjured a nearby candle holder into a glass. She then poured a small amount of the dark bottle into the glass and offered it to Daphne. She took it readily and Hana winked at us before leaving to supply some to another drink-less student.

"You're not really going to drink that, are you?" I questioned.

She shrugged and tipped her head back, half the drink slipping into her mouth. Her dainty nose crumpled as she tasted the liquor. "Your turn," her voice rasped as she pushed the glass into my hands.

I eyed the amber liquid and its golden glow. My manicured fingers fumbled it as I hesitated to pour the drink down my throat.

"Too much of that and you might cause another riot." Everything in my body stilled and I looked up to see seventh year prefect Riley Donovan staring at me. She was the ultimate perfect student, people wondered why she wasn't elected Head Girl this year. She adjusted her eye glasses on her mouse-like face. "Honestly," she said loud enough to make me cringe, "who gave the fourth years whisky?!"

She wasn't loud enough to grab the attention of the whole party, just the few people surrounding us, but it was enough to cause my face to turn beet red.

"Go to bed," she ordered and I put the glass down and instantly bee-lined to our dorms. I heard the girls following me with scattered footsteps. As soon as the door to our room shut, Pansy was manic.

"You," she seethed at me with a pointed finger and I suddenly wished I had gone to Payton and Faye's dorm. "You are making us look like outcasts!"

"I am sorry for holding a glass of whisky." I said stonely and moved over to my bed. Moving the pillows to clear some room.

"I am NOT an outcast!" She fumed as she stormed to her bed, completely ignoring my apology. "And I will NOT allow you to make me look like one."

I laid on my bed wanting to just sink into the covers. Everyone was targeting me, not just butt-hurt muggle borns, but pure-blood Slytherins too. Half of them didn't seem to even believe their own words, they just wanted to be funny and get recognition for it. Daphne gave me a sad smile from her bed and I didn't even bother forcing one back. I just closed my eyes, hoping for the day this would all pass.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading and reviews + constructive criticism is always welcome x**


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

"There," Nott awkwardly pointed on Daphne's cheek. She reached up with her jewelled fingers to rub it. "No," he blushed a faint red and shuffled in his seat before flicking the eyelash off her cheek for her. Her lips twisted as she fought a smile and nodded at him appreciatively.

"Thanks," her voice barely made a sound.

We were sitting in Defence Against the Dark Arts. Daphne to my left, Nott and Blaise at the desk in front of us with Payton and Faye behind us. Mad Eye Moody had not entered the room yet, but all students were accounted for. Weird contraptions decked the room that I could only assume were added by Moody. It had my brain dreaming up all sorts of bizarre situations as I wondered what class would involve today. The door then opened with a wham, his burly legs knocking against the ground as he limped. An eerie semblance started to coat us as he hunkered to the front, studying each student closely with a grovel.

"Alastor Moody," his thick accent curled and he turned to scribble on the black board. "Ex-Auror, Ministry malcontent and your new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher." I heard Daphne gulp hard, it was never her best subject, now she had no chance if she was afraid of her teacher. "I am here because Dumbledore asked me. End of story, goodbye, the end. Any questions?"

Silence.

He started to move around the front of the class, assessing each of us shrunken into our seats. "When it comes to the dark arts I believe in a practical approach," an insane expression grew on his face and the reasoning behind his name became very apparent to me. "But first, which of you can tell me how many unforgivable curses there are?"

My brows lifted in surprise. Was this part of the school curriculum?

"Three, sir." Hermione politely answered.

"And they are so named?" He turned to scribble on the chalkboard again.

"Because they are unforgivable... the use of any one of them will-" She struggled out.

"Earn you a one way ticket to az-ka-ban." He turned at us fiercely. "Now the Ministry says you're too young to see what these curses do - I say different!" He growled making most of us flinch. Ah, so this was not part of the school curriculum. "You need to know what you're up against! You need to be prepared!" He returned to the blackboard, "you need to find somewhere else to put your chewing gum beside the underside of your desk Mr. Finnigan!"

All eyes turned to Seamus in shock and he mumbled something to Dean beside him. "I hear across classrooms!" He shouted and threw his chalk at him before stepping closer to us. "So, which first shall we see first?"

Eyes started bouncing wildy across the class, everyone beckoning others to respond so they didn't have too. Daphne's big brown eyes looked at me petrified and I petted my hand on her's briefly in comfort. Another gulp audibly pushed it's way down her throat.

"Weasley," he shouted and a shaken Ron yelped in surprise. "Stand." He did as ordered. "Give us a curse."

"My dad did tell me about one, the Imperius Curse?"

Moody nodded fervently, muttering something to Ron and retreating back to the front. He spoke briefly on the grief the Imperius Curse caused in the past and announced he would show us. A giant spider was lifted out of a jar and into his hand. He enlarged it and turned to us so we could all see.

"Imperio," he grunted and the spider shook, obviously struggling against a force. Then, with the flick of his wand, he paraded it around the classroom against its will. Laughter erupted as we watched him scare several students with it. He made it crawl up Longbottom's arm, dance on Ron's head and even threw it onto Malfoy's face. "What should I have her do next?" He cackled. "Jump out the window? Drown herself?" The reality of the curse became clear and the laughter filtered into silence. Many wore a look of shame for making a joke of it and some, particularly Hermione, looked angered.

"Scores of witches and wizards have claimed they only did You-Know-Who's bidding under the Imperius curse." He looked at me with both his real and magical eye. An alarm went off internally as I felt my cheeks redden and my breathing fasten. It seemed Moody was not going to be tender on the topic of him unlike my previous Professors. I shared a look with Malfoy who had turned to look at me. Our parents had been forced to do some unforgivable work under the Imperius curse in the past. Dread plagued my emotions as my mind delved further into how horrific that experience must have been for Lydia and Ezra.

"But here's the rub, how do we sort out the liars?" He encouraged answers until Longbottom raised his hand. "Longbottom, is it?"

"There is the Cruciatus Curse." He stuttered out.

"Correct! Correct! Come," he beckoned and Longbottom joined him at the front. "Particularly nasty, the torture curse." He performed the spell, much to Longbottom's discomfort. The whole class winced at the sight until Hermione's desperate voice broke the air.

"Stop it! Can't you see it's bothering him?! Stop it!"

Moody snapped out of whatever trance he had fallen into and gradually strided to Hermione's desk, placing the poor spider in front of her. "Perhaps you could give us the last unforgivable curse, Miss Granger?"

She shook her head and almost appeared close to tears.

"Avada Kadavra," Moody struck at the spider and it fell limp. "The Killing Curse. Only one person is known to have survived it and he's sitting in this room." Moody hobbled to stand in front of Harry. His eyes then flicked back to me and my body automatically shrunk away. Perhaps he was curious about my stance on dark magic. He was an ex-auror after all so I understood if he felt cautious of who I was due to my ancestry. To be honest, if any of my ancestors were alive today, I would most likely be the most disappointing Slytherin to them. Sure, I was sorted into Salazar's House, but Pansy always told me to stop hiding like a Hufflepuff. I could recall her screaming I was a failure to my heritage in second year for showing signs of compassion towards the petrified Muggle borns.

* * *

The berry-jam toast stared back at me on the plate, daring to be eaten, but I simply had no appetite this morning. I sighed, leaned onto my hand and lifted my cup of tea to my portly lips. My letter from Lydia was folded on the table to my right. It was a typical letter everyones parent - or in my case, guardian - sent to their children in the first few weeks of school. Sentences on how she missed me and wished me luck in my studies. I wrote back briefly on everyone's reaction to the riots, mainly for Ezra's sake since Lydia said he asked. That's how letter writing was between myself and the Taylor's. Short, simple and straight to the point. Lydia wasn't the type to coddle me with sweet wishings like Daphne's mother.

It had been a stressful first week back. The difference between third year and fourth year was obvious with the mountain of homework Professor's dished out to us. I figured I would do okay if I played my cards right; pour all my energy into the practical work and neglect the theory? It was History of Magic that was getting me down the most with no practical test to lean on. How was I going to remember all these finite details in all these events? Payton had advised me to read the text book like a story book, but that just made it worse. I ended up putting down the text book and reading one of my favourite poems instead.

"You're nervous for class, aren't you?" Daphne said to me with a face full of worry. It was the morning of our second class with Mad-Eye and I had been dreading it all week.

"He wouldn't stop looking at me," my brown eyes flicked over to Harry who was chowing down his breakfast on the Gryffindor table and chatting with Ron. "Or Harry..."

"There is no denying you both have one thing in common," Daphne said, "he probably just has an interest in it."

"Can't blame him," Payton mentioned. "I mean he was an auror and well, you know who you are Mel."

And to think I thought my spirit couldn't be punctured further. Her careless words started to replay in my head and I already knew it would be the feature play in my dreams tonight.

"I can't believe he performed the unforgivables in front of everyone," Faye murmured.

"Couldn't we get him in trouble for it?" Payton queried as she sucked on her final slice of orange. The sticky juices covered her hands so much the aroma reached my nostrils.

"As mad as he is, he sure knows what he's talking about. I think he will be good this year." Faye deliberated.

"Educative," Payton corrected. "Not good, educative."

"Educative," Faye repeated with an annoyed tone, shoving her face into Payton's who laughed.

"Well he freaks me out." I surmised.

"Then maybe you won't forget anything he teaches because it will be so etched into your memories," Payton said.

"I doubt that is why he acts so scary." Faye said.

"I don't think it's an act," I said and placed my little tea cup down. "He just is."

"Can you imagine what he's seen out there?" Daphne said with wide worried eyes.

"I prefer not too." I said. We all agreed and the girls finished the last few bites of breakfast on their plates before we unwillingly walked to class.

I made Daphne sit with me at the very back of the class, hoping to shy away from Moody's magical eye, I knew it wouldn't work, but hey worth a shot and it did make me feel better. He staggered in again and stood proudly at the front of the class, again his eyes scanned the room, lingering on Harry and I slightly longer than everyone else. Once the class was filled, he started scribbling on the blackboard.

"Today we will be attempting to resist the Imperius Curse. I doubt any of you will be able too, but you will feel the power behind it and understand the effects."

Daphne shrunk in her seat, as did other students. My hands found the hem of my skirt and gripped tightly. There was no way we would be able to do this, how was this even allowed?

"But that's illegal?" Hermione said uncertainly, voicing my thoughts.

"Dumbledore wants you taught what it feels like," Moody said grimly. "Up!" He barked at the class and we all rose from our seats, some quicker than others. With the swish of his wand, all the desks began to stack on the sides of the room and the chairs tucked away. "If you would like to learn the hard way - when someone is putting in on you full force for full control - then fine by me, you're excused, off you go."

Two Hufflepuffs, followed by a Ravenclaw and not to my surprise, Faye, walked tentatively out of the class. Faye flashed us a fearful forced smile as she scammered out of the room. I even considered going, but I let the idea linger in my mind for too long and eventually missed the opportunity. Moody looked satisfied when the remainder of us didn't move and returned to the lesson. He went into the Imperius Curse and different examples of how it was used before he would demonstrate.

"When I call your name, come to the front." Moody said. "Thomas!"

Dean gave the Gryffindors around him a dubious look before he walked to the front. Moody softly spoke the incantation and straight after, Dean was hopping around the room, much to our amusement. Lavender Brown was beckoned next, she was forced to imitate a squirrel. Longbottom pulled off a series of gymnastics that would certainly make him hurt tomorrow and then Tracey Davis ran around the room on all fours howling like a wolf. Apprehension filled my gut knowing my turn was to be had and he would humiliate me in front of the class. I liked to think I had a decent amount of self control, but this was a whole other level and no one had been able to fight off the curse yet.

"Taylor," he clamored.

I jumped slightly and walked to the front, my school pumps knocking against the hard wooden floor. I closely watched Moody raise his wand, but as his lips moved, no words were heard. Then the most unexpected feeling overcame my body. My tense muscles relaxed and my heart slowed to a gentle speed. It was a marvelous feeling and I was in a a new state of bliss. All my anxiety washed away and my mind was free of all my thoughts. The idea that the whole class was watching me no longer mattered. Why couldn't I feel like this all the time?

Mad-Eye's thick accent infiltrated my mind and it told me to move into a yoga pose. I more than happily obliged, moving my foot up my leg to rest on my inner thigh. My arms reached up and my hands met at the top and I successfully stood in the perfect tree pose in complete zen. I then sunk to the ground and stretched my legs out in front of me, giving my back a wonderful stretch. It felt amazing, it was just what I needed, a good yoga session. Perfect idea. Not my idea though, whose idea was it? The blissful state of mind started to fade and like a devilish vacuum, all happiness was sucked out of me.

I was then very aware of what had just happened and realised I was sitting on the wooden floor. Crimson covered my cheeks and I shamefully tittered back to my spot between Daphne and Payton as Moody called Hopkins to the front. It wasn't as bad as I envisioned, it actually felt good. But my heart felt a tug when I imagined how it felt to come out of that curse and realise you had just tortured or killed someone instead of pulled a few yoga poses. I wanted to write about it in my next letter to the Taylor's, but it was a conversation to be had in person. The class continued with Moody forcing everyone to do more ridiculous stunts. Harry was the only one who successfully resisted and it was easy to detect everyone's jealousy.

"I've got to go to the library," I announced to the girls as we walked out of our last class of the day.

"What are you studying?" Payton asked, pulling her bag strap higher.

"I need to get extra books for history, if I want to have any chance of getting by this year I need all the help I can get." My tone was like an out of tune violin.

The library was a polished sandstone, Elizabethian, sitting self-importantly amongst the tall buildings at Hogwarts. Row after row of neatly lined up books with their spines facing outward filled it. There were quiet students hunched over desks or relaxed into chairs with books in their hands. In some corners there was quiet chatter and in some aisles there were books floating back into their places. I surveyed the sections until I honed in on the books related to my topic. We were currently learning about the Salem witch trials in the 1690s.

My semi-dyslexia was affecting my studies as I flicked through a historical book. You would think with all the magic in our world I could just pull it out of this book and whisk it into my mind. Maybe it would be a good idea to assign a smart Ravenclaw to create a spell like that. I swept my dark chocolate eyes over the index and felt slightly triggered by the printed word, 'riots.' Is this what I was going to be like now? Feeling defeated that this book didn't have what I needed, I closed it and walked languidly back to its place on the shelf.

The shelves in the library were so tall and so full of books it was near impossible to see what was around the corner. At least that's what I told myself as I ran straight into the chest of Cedric Diggory. His hands quickly grabbed my shoulders to steady ourselves after we smacked right into each other.

"Merlin, Melody, I am so sorry," He apologised.

I rubbed my cheek bone, a dull ache forming and looked up through squinted eyes. A faint familiar heat rose to my cheeks and I stammered. "It was my fault, I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Not at all, are you okay?" He smiled warmly at me.

"Yeah, yes, yeah," I said and tried to smile just as nicely back. His grey eyes glittered with amusement at my jittering. The books tucked into his arms replicated the ones I had been browsing through, seems I wasn't the only one reading history this afternoon. "Oh the uh..." I squinted at the title, "Soap Blizzard of 1378, interesting times, hey?" And the award for worst conversation maker went to me, Melody Taylor! But it was worth making an idiot of myself to hear Cedric's laughter.

"Yes," he laughed, "just before the economic crash. We're not studying it though, I was just doing some light reading."

"Light reading on history? For fun?" I asked dumbfounded.

He scratched the back of his neck in an adorable way. "Yeah," another small laugh, "I enjoy reading why things happen the way they do. The cogs start to move together and the outcome has more meaning. All these events that helped us get us here today."

I nodded and admired the way he looked down at his book. "I can respect that," I smiled, this time without nerves rattling my face.

"And what are you reading?" He said, his attention shifting to the books in my hands.

My shoulder's slumped. "We're learning about the Salem witch trials in class. History is my worst subject so I wanted to get ahead, only issue is I have no clue where to look."

"Let me help you," he offered.

I rejected it as soon as the words were heard. "Trust me, Cedric, you have better things to spend your time on."

"I would love to help you, Melody," He said genuinely and smiled as my lips curled into a grin.

"Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you!" I called as I walked through the library and put my current books away.

Cedric and I spent the next hour or maybe two in the library. He showed me good books and he even knew some of the event himself to help me scribe some notes. The time flew by and it didn't even feel like study, I was enjoying the time we spent giggling over jokes. Cedric was making history fun. Not to mention he was a sight for sore eyes when my eyes grew tired of the words on the parchment.

Not one feature made him so handsome, though his eyes came close. From them came an intensity, an honesty and a gentleness. They captivated me and I constantly fought not to lose myself in them. His bone structure was striking and perfectly symmetrical with a masculine build. I was addicted to his looks and even further obsessed with his personality. The way he carried the heavy books and reached for the ones I couldn't. How he pulled open my seat for me and patiently took his time explaining terms. How could someone be so faultless?

The sky had faded to black outside and it was not until we checked our last few books we noticed. "I will walk you to your common room," he said as we exited the library.

I smiled, happy that he willingly wanted to stay in my company. What would have been a long walk felt like seconds while I was lost in conversation with Cedric. When we reached the large stone wall that lead to Slytherin's dungeons we stopped to face eachother. I hugged my new books close to my chest and rested my chin on them.

"I can't thank you enough for this afternoon," I beamed.

"Thank me with an Outstanding in history." He charmed.

I rolled on the balls of my feet not knowing what to do. Ever the gentlemanly Hufflepuff, he did a slight bow, his hair flopping forward. "Sleep well, Mel."

"You too, Cedric." I said before whispering the password and entering the common room. I listened to his footsteps walking away before I stretched into a girlish giggle and leant back against the stones.

He had called me Mel.

* * *

The sweet joyful laughter could be heard from a mile away, rippling across the sunlit courtyard. Victor Krum was standing amongst a fleet of females fawning over him. I watched as Daphne waved her parchment in the air, trying to reach him over the horde. Pansy and Millicent were also somewhere in the scuffle, trying to gain his attention. I leant against the stone wall, waiting patiently for them to get whatever they wanted out of the poor guy.

"Let me guess, waiting for the crowd to die down so you can have him to yourself?" I heard a familiar voice tease.

I looked over at the smirking blonde and gave a breathless laugh, "I'm just waiting for the girls. Besides, I don't believe the famous Seeker would want to ruin his image by being seen with me."

"Don't be ridiculous, I believe it would be quite the opposite," Malfoy mused as he leant on the wall beside me, watching the girls giggle hopelessly as Krum tried to wade them away. His hands slipped into his pockets.

I raised a brow. "Ever since the World Cup incident everyone is either afraid or disgusted by me."

He looked at me for a moment before he spoke. "Not everyone, don't forget who you truly are."

"I can't," I swallowed thickly as I stared thoughtfully at the ground. Malfoy must have been in a good mood that morning, it wasn't often he would show me some support or the slightest trace of compassion. I knew it existed though, hidden behind his dark demeanour.

It felt like a grey cloud was following me every day, but it hadn't overwhelmed me yet. The whispers in the halls were fading and the Death Eater jabs were lessening. I longed for things to go back to normal, for the rumours of _his_ return to go and for my acceptance once again. I was yearning for my reputation back. A reputation I had tried so hard to gain after joining Hogwarts in my first year as _his_ daughter. The sound of laughter brought me out of my silent reflections and Daphne, Pansy and Millicent were walking back in happy strides. My eyes drifted to Malfoy who seemed to have also been broken out of a daze. He quickly flicked his eyes away as he realised he had been staring at me.

"Draco!" Pansy beamed as she flung her arms around him. I stifled a giggle as I watched him unsuccessfully dodge the vice grip.

"Get what you wanted then?" I asked.

Pansy held up several random objects she had him sign. "Everything!" She said. "Even had him write a little letter."

"I just had him sign my broom," Daphne said with a shy smile as she glanced back to him, he was still being bombarded with women. I let out another small laugh at the scene, but it faltered quickly when my eyes caught a figure in the distance. Mad Eye was standing by a doorway, his body melting into the shadows. An unsettling feeling crept up my skin as I could feel his eyes watching me.

"Everything okay?" Daphne's sweet voice sounded. My face must have displayed my change of attitude. I nodded slowly with knotted brows, my eyes not able to tear themselves away from the lurking professor.

For in the shadows, he made no attempt to move, even with my stare fixed on him.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading everyone! I would love to hear your thoughts on the story so far in the reviews :) I'm trying to work out an upload schedule, I know it's a little all over the place, but I think I'm going to do every 4 days from here on. A week felt too long. I'm also thinking of recruiting a beta for this story, if anyone is interested, PM me! xx  
**


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

The blue flame that rose from the Goblet of Fire enveloped the room in a glimmering, bright sapphire. The walls felt colder and the corners darker. The Goblet stood grand in the center with a magical white ring circling it and shining bright among its lightless surroundings. Shades of royal cerulean glazed over everyone's eyes as they admired it. The hairs on my neck stood straight as we walked closer in it's presence.

A group of students were gathered closely around the fire. From body to body, they were so tight, it was almost impossible to see past as Daphne and I approached. Her head of blonde snapped back at me to assure herself I was still following. After a good few minutes of me trying to avoid leaving our bedroom, she had managed to drag me along to watch people entering. Many friends supported the brave contenders to cross the magical age-line and drop their name into the cup.

Shoulder to shoulder the students sat, filling every crevice of the benches. We managed to squeeze our slim figures into a space by the front, knees knocking and arms rubbing. I shot a smile at Hermione who was seated behind us, a book opened on her lap.

"Come on, Cedric. Put it in!" A male voice jeered. I tried to force down the large grin spreading onto my face as a bunch of his seventh year friends rough housed him towards the Goblet. His legs carried him tentatively towards it, his grey orbs settled on the incantated inferno. He threw in a folded piece of parchment and the students watching applauded respectfully. I clapped along while my heart fluttered at the exultant smile gracing his face.

The fluttering evolved into fully-fledged butterflies flapping their wings as he noticed me and directed a bigger smile at me. He dipped his head into a nod and then turned to jump onto his mates. I sucked in my cheek to suppress my smile and absent mindedly started to fiddle with the hem of my skirt.

"What is that?" Daphne asked.

"What is what?" I snatched my attention away from the gorgeous Hufflepuff exiting the room.

"That look he just gave you?" Daphne said looking from the door to me, back to the door, then me again.

"He gave me a look?" I asked dumbly.

"Please Mel," her deep sienna marbles rolled. "You don't wear blush and your cheeks are rosey. Fess up."

I shrugged lightly, "he helped me study for history the other night." My voice was quieter, shying away from anyone listening in. "I guess we're friends now. No biggie."

"Right," she sounded unconvinced. "He just elected to tutor you for no reason."

"Almost," I replied. "We met in the library and just started speaking, he likes history and was willing to help."

Her bow lips stretched into a smirk, "so he fancies you."

"He's a Hufflepuff, it's in their nature to help unconditionally." I justified, even though I would have loved nothing more than him to walk over and sweep me off my feet.

"He is also a male, it is in their nature to be attracted to a pretty girl," Hermione said behind me. Maybe I wasn't talking as quietly as I thought. I looked back at her, if my cheeks were rosey before, now they were a solid crimson. Her head was still down, nose in her book as she continued. "Besides, if he likes history, why _don't_ you ask him to tutor you regularly?"

"It would be a good way for him to get to know you," Daphne sang.

"I would be too distracted looking at that face all day," I sighed dreamily as my gaze fell back on the Goblet.

Cries of delight bounced off the walls as the Weasley twins ran into the room. Fists pumping in the air and their feet skipping energetically. Half the room started cheering as well and as if they were Moses, the crowd parted to make way. They skipped past the and hi fived some younger students.

"Well lads, we've done it."

"Cooked it up just this morning!"

"It's not going to work," Hermione sang behind me and they squeezed in beside her.

"Oh yeah?"

"And why is that, Granger?"

"You see this?" She pointed at the white magical line gleaming around the Goblet. "This is an age line, Dumbledore drew it himself."

"So?"

She scoffed and shut her book in irritation. "So a genius like Dumbledore couldn't possibly be fooled by a dodge as pathetically dimwitted as an Aging Potion."

"But that's why it's so brilliant."

"Because it's so pathetically dimwitted."

They both walked over to the line.

"Ready Fred?"

"Ready George."

"Bottoms up," they said in unison before downing the vials. They jumped into the circle successfully and hi fived before dancing around happily. An applause broke out and I found myself nodding, wondering if it really was that simple. They popped their pieces of parchment into the flames and then gladly cheered again.

"Huh," Daphne sounded in surprise. "It worked."

"No," Hermione stated, "it didn't."

As if on cue, the flames burst into streams of fire and a magical burst of energy pushed the twins out of the circle. They were knocked to the ground, white beards quickly growing on their faces. They sat up looking startled before jumping on each other angrily. The crowd shifted over to watch the fight and laughed at the twins stupidity.

"You want a piece of me?" I heard one say behind the gathering of students chanting for them to fight.

I laughed as I pushed myself off the bench, tapping Daphne on the shoulder. "Come on, let's go."

Victor Krum was walking towards us to enter the Goblet room as we were leaving. His headmaster, Igor Karkaroff, followed closely behind with a steely look. Daphne did a small squeak in surprise as she lovingly ogled at Krum and pinched me in the moment she lost herself. I cradled my arm in pain and shot her a dark look. Karkaroff's hard stare landed on me and we locked eyes for a second. The hall fell still as we past each other.

"He was a Death Eater," I whispered to Daphne once we were well and truly out of ear shot.

"Krum?!" She harshly whispered back.

"No!" I hissed, "Karkaroff. During the war. Years back. He was a Death Eater."

"How is he Durmstrang's headmaster then?" Daphne questioned. We could stop whispering now that we were walking through a lively hall. There were students bustling everywhere and two fifth years involved in a scuffle in the corner.

"Ezra told me he served time in Azkaban, but was pardoned when he turned over other Death Eaters."

"Intense."

I hummed in agreement. "And here's the juicy part - Moody was the one to chuck him in Azkaban."

Daphne's eyebrows lifted as she looked at me in shock. "Why aren't they at eachother's throats then?"

"I don't know," I said slowly, furrowing my eyebrows in thought. "But Mad Eye is..." I glanced around me before continuing, "I feel like he is watching me. I've seen him Daph, standing in the distance with his weird moving eye thing looking at me. It's always looking at me in class and at dinner."

"You are paranoid." She said as we entered the Great Hall and found a seat. "He was probably just supervising like any other professor."

"No this was weird," I anxiously retorted. "He was trying not to be seen. I could tell."

"Well we already established he probably is interested in you because of... You know." She reached for a silver platter, plucking an apple and crunching into it. "Potter too." She added as she chewed.

I sighed and leant on the table. The Great Hall was quieter than usual, lunch wasn't for another half hour, but we had a free period. I stared at the spot on Gryffindor table that Harry usually resided in. I had an urge to talk to him about this, I always confided my You-Know-Who issues in him. He often understood or had been feeling the same way. Often the time my information or feelings fueled his suspicions, much to Hermione and Ron's regret. Half the trouble they got in was probably provoked by something I said.

* * *

The week went on and I had survived another class with Moody. As usual my grades in history were slumping and I started to consider Hermione's advice in asking Cedric to tutor me. Noted it was mostly because I wanted to spend time with him, but in my defense; I really did need tutoring. Being in different years made it hard to cross him during the day and it wasn't like I could waltz into Hufflepuff's Common Room and ask for him. We shared one or two looks over the Great Hall at dinner, but I was far too nervous to approach his House table. They would probably hiss at me as they did every other Slytherin.

I was thankful that the buzz around the Death Eater riot after the World Cup had finally come to a finish. I was comfortably attending classes and walking the castle without anyone attacking me. Payton was right, people were discussing my words with Terry Boot and by now it had faded into old news. The excitement around the Triwizard Tournament did help in that regard as well.

We were currently sat in Payton and Faye's dormitory, discussing Faye's new boyfriend, Mitko. He was a Bulgarian student, but she made him sound like a Bulgarian prince. He had entered the Triwizard Tournament for Durmstrang and sounded a bit cocky to me, but I let her have her dreamy moment. I laid down on Paytons bed, her thick duvets encompassing me and my head rested on her fine pillows. She had everything luxury.

"So when are we meeting this lovely Mitko?" Daphne asked. She was perched on the end of Faye's bed while Faye rested sideways, cheek nestled on her palm.

"Maybe tomorrow during free period?"

"No can do," Payton said, "I have Frog Choir."

Daphne groaned. "Why do you still do that?"

"Because I enjoy it," Payton stuck out her tongue and then pushed me slightly in her bed. "Come on lazy bones, dinner time in a few."

"I don't wanna get up," I whined, turning in the covers and pulling the pillow over my head. Today had been busy, we had just finished a Potion's practical an hour ago that I was sure I only just scraped by if Snape was feeling favourish, if I was a Gryffindor and made what I did today then I would be doomed.

"The announcements for the Tournament are tonight," Faye beamed, "I hope Mitko gets in, I really do. He is so excited for it and spoke about bringing honour to his family name."

"Aren't you worried?" I asked as I sat up, fixing my messy bed hair. "Everyone keeps saying how testing and dangerous these are meant to be, what if he gets hurt?"

"He can handle it," she smiled and then looked up at the ceiling with a sigh. "He's so brave."

Daphne, Payton and I all shared a look with eachother. Faye was undoubtedly the hopeless romantic with a new boyfriend on her arm each week. We were all wondering how long this one would last.

"Come on," Daphne stood up. "Let's go eat. I want to get good seats for the Tournament announcements."

We all made our way to the Great Hall to find the room brimming at the seems with excitement. Every one was talking about the tournament and all through dinner it was all the boys spoke about. I was seated between Daphne and Nott enjoying the final few bites of my lamb when I noticed the Professor's start to file into the room and Dumbledore levitating the Goblet in.

The bell tolled outside and with a simple wave of his hand, the food was cleared from the our tables. Sounds of protest came from Crabbe and Goyle as their mountainous dinner disappeared in front of them. People started to lose formation, no longer staying in their seats and climbing up onto the table for a view. Some stood up and walked closer, pushing others and trying to get the best view for themself. The Slytherin fourth years were quite close to the front so we were lucky enough to already be in suitable seats.

Madame Maxime and Igor Karkaroff joined Dumbledore at the front while Mr. Crouch strode in with his perfect posture, almost looking bored.

"Now the moment you have all been waiting for!" Dumbledore announced loudly and the chatter in the room started to quieten. "The Champion selection." He waved his hand and the lights went out. We were swaddled in darkness with only the glow cascading off the Goblet of Fire. Silence rang through the room and we all patiently waited for the Goblet to readily make it's decision. The flames started to turn a bluey-white as the time came closer and I found myself squinting to look at it.

"I'm going grey over here," Malfoy's voice whispered harshly in front of me.

Nott checked his watch a couple of times and Daphne started to lean on me boredly. "This is taking forever," she whispered.

Another few minutes ticked by and the bluey-white flames of the Goblet dissolved into a red. Dumbledore approached it with preparation and sparks started to emit. Everyone sat up and a few gasps and excited murmurs carried on the tables. Then, a larger wisp of fire licked the air and spat out a charred piece of parchment. We all gasped and leaned forward, pushing for a view. Daphne was half on top of my shoulder trying to see above Malfoy who had moved directly in front of us.

Dumbledore looked at the parchment in his hand. "The Durmstrang Champion is Victor Krum."

Everyone began applauding and Krum rose from his spot, walking fiercely towards Dumbledore. All of his mates patting him on the back and shouting as he did so. Karkaroff looked especially proud. "Shocker," Nott sarcastically said beside me. Dumbledore gave Krum the paper and sent him toward the Trophy room where he would await instruction.

The noises faded and we were quiet again as we waited for the next name to be drawn. The Goblet's fire turned red again and another piece of parchment propelled into the air.

"The Champion for Beauxbaton's is Miss Fleur Delacour." He announced and a fury of claps and a few sobs from sad Beauxbaton's were heard. She gracefully walked to the front and accepted the paper from the Headmaster, disappearing where Krum had gone.

"The Hogwarts Champion now," Blaise said excitedly from his position beside Malfoy. I sat up higher, Daphne still leaning on me for her view at the expense for half of mine.

We watched the Goblet do it's normal routine of reverting to red and then the final piece of parchment flew into the air, landing in Dumbledore's hand. I hadn't even noticed Daphne's hand ontop of mine, gripping tightly in excitement.

"The Hogwarts Champion," he said and looked up, "is Cedric Diggory!"

I didn't mean to squeal, but I did. Daphne's hand raised with mine still gripped in celebration. We happily cheered and I watched as Cedric humbly took the paper from Dumbledore and go into the side room the others had.

"Excellent! We now have our three champions!" He called. "But in the end, only one will go down in history. Only one will hoist this chalice of champions, this vessel of victory, the Triwizard Cup!" Mr. Crouch then revealed the gleaming white-gold trophy, standing magnificently on a pedestal at the front. It radiated a bloom like I had never seen before. The whole room was awe-struck by it.

Suddenly, the Goblet's fire turned red again, but this time the flames were more aggressive. It angrily threw out another piece of parchment with a surge of fire and a rumble of questions took over the tables. "Is that meant to happen?" Daphne asked as she tried to get a view again. Dumbledore muttered to himself quietly and after a pause looked up at Gryffindor's table.

"Harry Potter," he said stiffly.

Gasps fell from everyone's lips and my eyes flicked to Harry who was now shrinking into the crowd of Gryffindor's he sat with. How? The word rang in my mind. Hermione forcefully pushed him up and he walked cautiously through the hall. "He's a cheat!" Someone shouted. "He's not even 17 yet!" Another voice rang. The Professor's all wore the same look of disbelief as Dumbledore gave Harry the parchment and pointed to the trophy room.

"Can't share the fame with anyone else, can he?" Malfoy spat.

"Wonder how he pulled it off," Blaise speculated, "I'm actually a little stunned he was able to pull it off."

A random younger student then shouted. "Look!" And pointed at the Goblet once more. Dumbledore turned from McGonagall and looked at it in anger this time. This was the second time it was exerting a name without command. Crouch stepped towards it, his eyes showing absolute incredulity. The blazes burned the strong red again and like before, a rush of fire pushed out another charred piece of parchment. It flew elegantly in the air and floated into Dumbledore's shuddering palm. He turned it over and looked at it stunned again.

"Melody Taylor," Dumbledore's words echoed through the hall in more skepticism. My heart suddenly stopped and the stillness of the room amplified in my ears. For a moment it was like I didn't even recognise my own name. The concept was impossible. I hadn't entered, I was too young, I didn't even want too! The only time I went near the blasted thing was when Daphne dragged me over that one time. It had to be a mistake. It was a mistake. All eyes in the room were transfixed on me, confirming that I was the only Melody Taylor in the Hall. The heat rose to my ears from the sudden attention. Most people knew I detested it and on a scale this big I felt my anxiety thumping.

Nott's hand pulled on my sweater to break me from my trance and I could hear Daphne whispering, "go Mel," in frustration.

I wasn't processing my actions at this point, it was like my subconscious took control of my body from here and all my ability to function was lost. The sound of my short pumps clicking on the floor echoed in my ears as I approached Dumbledore's sceptic face. "Cheat," someone spat at me. "Typical snake!" another voice rose. In jolted movements he gave me the burnt parchment and I looked down to see my name in perfect cursive, _Melody Taylor_. His arm shot up to direct me to the room with the other champions. I could feel the other Professor's following me in.

So many words were being ushered out, I could barely understand any of them. I retreated back and stood nervously beside Harry who was just as astonished. Cedric came out from behind a set of goblets and looked at me in utter confusion. So did Fleur and Krum when they eventually realised.

"Quiet! I can't think!" Dumbledore shouted back at the lot of them.

They continued protesting and shouting as they all piled into the room. In fear I naturally moved to stand behind Harry. He noted this and shuffled to be directly in front of me. A gesture I was incredibly thankful for in that moment.

Dumbledore came charging at us. He grabbed Harry by the shoulders and pushed him, running him into me - like a domino effect we were pushed amongst a set of silver vases. "Did either of you put your names into the Goblet of Fire?" He spoke hurriedly. My heart speed hadn't slowed since my name had been called and at this point it felt like I was about to spew it out of my throat.

"No, Sir!" Harry said in reply.

I ferociously shook my head.

"Did you ask one of the older students to do it for you?" We were still being forced back and my back ran right into some silver plates that fell onto the ground with a loud clang.

"No, Sir!" Harry said again.

I kept shaking my head, unable to speak words.

"You are ab-so-lutely sure?" He made clear.

"Yes- Yes Sir," he stuttered back and I was nodding my head fervently.

"Zey are lying!" Madame Maxime angrily hit a chandelier.

"The hell they are," Moody defended us. "The Goblet of Fire is an exceptionally powerful magical object, only an exceptionally powerful Confudus Charm could have hoodwinked it. Magic way beyond the talents of a Fourth Year." For once I was thankful for Mad-Eye.

Karkaroff moved in front of him. "You seem to have given this a lot of thought, Mad-Eye?"

"It was once my job to think as dark wizards do, perhaps you remember that?" He said back darkly.

"This is up to you, Barty." Dumbledore said as he stared at Harry and I. I was still backed against the silver ornaments, my body completely pressed against Harry's back. Only now I realised I was gripping his biceps as he stood rigidly in front of me.

"The rules are absolute." Crouch spoke as he wandered. "The Goblet constitutes a binding magical contract." Dumbledore walked away and watched Crouch speak carefully. Harry breathed and stepped forward and my muscles relaxed only the slightest bit as I now had more room to breathe. Crouch turned to look at us both, still standing closely together. "Mr. Potter and Miss. Taylor have no choice. They are, as of tonight, Triwizard Champions."

The Professor's all looked at us with doubt and I forced a swallow down my dry throat.

"Zumone wanted to give Hogwarts zree bites of ze apple!" Maxime exclaimed.

"I quite agree, Madame Maxime." Karkaroff said as he looked at us with hate, "I shall be lodging complaints with the Ministy."

"If anyone has reason to complain, it is these two." Moody stepped forward.

Dumbledore stared between the Professor's and then turned to us. "You may all retire to your bed chambers." He dismissed and Fleur and Krum left the room normally.

Harry slowly walked out of the room and I followed, just a metre behind. I felt like I was controlling a shell of my being, unable to properly feel the stone beneath my feet or move my very own hands to open the door. Somehow I did though, somehow I was functioning through the shock. Harry and I shared a look as we began walking back to our Common Rooms. The Great Hall was cleared now and feeling comfortable we were finally alone I let out the big sigh I'd been holding. I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Why is this happening to me?"

"You mean us, I mean it – I didn't enter this competition. I don't want eternal glory." He almost sounded offended. His eyes were focused on the space in front of him. I guess he himself couldn't believe what had just happened either.

I believed him as I certainly hadn't willingly done it either. We were walking at a tortoise speed, as if we were zombies, we may as well have been in our lifeless states. "I would never do this," I said faintly.

"Do you think the same person put our names in?" He asked, finally looking at me.

"Maybe," I lifted my shoulders in a shrug, "I don't know. Why would anyone do this to us? Is it some horrible prank from a seventh year?"

He was lost in thought as we walked. "You know as well as I do that this isn't a coincidence."

My footsteps grew even slower as I started to comprehend what Harry was suggesting, but I would be blind not to know. It was the first thing that had crossed my mind when I looked down at my name on the charred piece of parchments. _Him_. "I can't do this, Harry," I whined and looked at him with worry. "I'm not like you, I'm not brave or talented. I'm so so average, not a hero... not a Champion."

He suddenly stopped walking and grabbed me by the shoulders, making me face him. His face was so stern it compelled me to return his gaze. "Listen to me, there is more to you than meets the eye, Mel. We will get through this together, I will be with you every step of the way. I won't abandon you. You need to believe in yourself, dig deep and believe you can do this."

My heart swelled to hear such foreign words. It was like first year all over again with us seeking comfort in one another. He was the only one who understood and shared my feelings towards this outlandish situation. Our connection with You-Know-Who always pulled us together and now we were both thrown into a tournament where we would have to not try and win, but try survive. I nodded in disbelief. "As touched as I am by your words, this is a competition Harry." I saw a flicker of disappointment in his green eyes. "I don't think the judges will approve if we hold hands every step of the way."

Before Harry could respond, Cedric was approaching us. I wanted to just fall apart into tears and have him hold me until it would be better. A slight smile grew on his face as he looked at us then directed his face towards Harry. "So.. we're playing against each other again!" He tried to sound bright, referring to their Quidditch matches, to bring up the forlorn mood Harry and I were obviously wallowing in.

"I guess." Harry said shortly.

We all continued to walk together; Harry on my left, Cedric on the right. "I can't help but ask... how did you get your names in?"

"I didn't," Harry was adamant and I stared up at Cedric.

"We didn't put our names in. We were telling the truth."

And with that Cedric nodded, not touching the topic again. We all walked in silence, my mind in complete disarray. I wanted to use the time I was with Cedric to talk to him, get to know him and relish in his beautiful presence. But right now I just wanted to curl up with Mia and cry my heart out. We reached the Hogwarts Stairways where we would all split ways. Harry and Cedric did a weird handshake guy thing and Harry comfortingly placed a hand on my shoulder, giving it a tight squeeze. I watched him leave and then forced a smile over at Cedric. He dipped his head in a bow like he had the other week and then walked towards Hufflepuff's Common Room.

The stones shifted and I was met by a full Common Room of Slytherins. I breathed in, unable to read the room and braced myself for the insults and hexes they were going to throw my way. It was the last thing I needed right now. I felt like a fragile piece of glass that was about to break by the force of the wind. To my surprise, smiles started to appear on their faces and cheering rang through the room. I let out a breath of relief and my lips curved into a smile. Daphne ran to me and engulfed me in her arms while Payton and Faye ran over screaming in delight. I couldn't help but laugh, taken completely by surprise, as the girls danced around me and a few older Slytherin's shot celebratory streamers out of their wands. This was the last thing I expected.

"How did you do it?" Pansy sneered from where was standing a few feet away, not sharing the festive feeling of the room.

"I didn't," I said tentatively as the girls got off me and made way.

"Oh please," a blonde fifth year sat on a coffee table rolled her eyes. "We are a house of snakes after all. Spill, Taylor."

"I didn't enter my name into the Goblet of Fire," I said more firmly and the celebrating died down a little. I was aware of all the attention focused on me again, but after the incident in the Hall it barely bothered me. "Someone put my name in, I don't know how they managed to make the Goblet spit it out – neither do the Professor's, but I didn't enter."

Blaise stood up from his position on one of the couches. "Doesn't matter whether you entered or not," he spoke to not just me, but the room. "What matters is Slytherin has a Champion in the Triwizard Tournament," he smirked and then started to look around at the crowd, "and we're going to win!" Cheers erupted again and I felt Daphne jumping on my back gleefully.

I smiled at the fortuitous support I had managed to muster from my house. It wasn't every day we were recognized for something heroic or even noble. The energy in the room uplifted me and as I watched my friends and fellow housemates celebrate I realised the significance of what had happened. I needed to try harder than just survive for these guys. They believed in me and like Harry had said, I needed to believe in myself. Maybe I could do this. Maybe I could do more than just survive, maybe I could even win this thing. Determination surged through me and the ambition to do this started radiating off me.

We celebrated for the next two hours. The floor was scattered with streamers and glitter from people and by the end a few Slytherin prefects were scorigfying it clear. The Common Room was beginning to empty when Malfoy approached me, his hands in his pockets and a smug look on his face. "Triwizard Champion, hey," he teased.

I rolled my eyes from my spot on the couch, a grin still present from the celebrations. "Is Triwizard even the appropriate name now?"

His eyes twinkled, "I must admit, I'm impressed Taylor, didn't think a half-blood like you could manage to pull off such a thing." My grin fell slightly at the mention of my blood status. Unlike most Slytherins, I wasn't concerned with the purity of my blood or anyone else's. I was always too concerned with whose blood it was running through my veins. It didn't change the fact that it affected how others perceived me. I got off a lot lighter than other half-bloods in Slytherin when it came to name-calling and bullying. I suppose being the Heir of Slytherin helped that. "So how did you do it?"

"Weren't you listening?" I sighed.

He scoffed. "Please, I don't buy that crap. You just wanted to make a new name for yourself. Be known for something other than the Dark Lord's daughter."

My eyes darkened and I couldn't stop the scowl appearing on my face. Those words were like a switch inside me. "Think what you want, Malfoy." I said standing up from where I was perched on the couch. He was taller than me by a good foot. "I don't need to explain myself to you. I know the truth, that Harry and I didn't enter ourselves." I turned on my heel with purpose and began sauntering to my dormitory.

"Then someone wants you dead, both you and Potter," he called behind me. I didn't show any attempt to acknowledge him, but I couldn't help but feel the fear at the pit of my stomach resurface. I still hadn't considered who wished this upon me. Why? The question came back to haunt me. Whoever entered both mine and Harry's name into the tournament didn't do it as a favour. I had seen the distressed expressions on the Professor's faces after the announcements. The culprit had malicious intent and the fact it was both Harry and I was not a coincidence. I tried to ignore the one thing we shared, and that was our connection with You-Know-Who. This and the recent attack by Death Eater's did not bode well for me. Something was stirring somewhere.

I decided to write out all my feelings and worries in a letter to Ezra and Lydia. Ezra would most likely be proud of my submission into the tournament and Lydia would be glad to have a new thing to boast about. Once the scrambled letter was done, I folded it neatly and into an envelope; deciding to go to the Owlery in the morning before breakfast.

With my mind so troubled on the recent happenings revolving You-Know-Who and my place in the Triwizard cup, I barely got a moments sleep that night. Haunted by the shadows looming in my dorm.


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

A glossy shine coated my skin as I woke with a start. One salty drop of sweat rolled down the side of my face as I sat up with my back straight against the headboard. I brought my knees to my chest and felt my unsteady heart wallop against my body. It was a nightmare of the Triwizard Tournament. Although I never remembered my nightmares in detail, I always woke with adrenaline pulsing through my body, the response of fear eminent in my mind. Mia was curled up beside my pillow. She must have moved over during my restless sleep. My leather brown watching sitting idly on my beside table showed me it was just past 6am. There was no chance of getting back to sleep this morning so I retired to the bathroom.

My feet were soft against the carpeted floor in an attempt not to wake any of the girls. Millicent's snoring made sure to cover any noise I did make anyway. A flick of the switch and the marble bathroom was glowing with light. My face almost frightened me as I glimpsed at my reflection in the mirror. My hair ribbon was just barely holding my brown locks together as several strands gave way. Sweat from the night terrors was salty on my lips as I bit down on them fretfully. I retreated into the shower after swinging my wand to lock the door.

The water came on at the perfect temperature and I welcomed the pebbles of water to caress my skin. The mist enveloped me in a comforting way as I begged the water to dissolve all my thoughts and emotions of the tournament. For a while I pondered in the floral scents of my shower oils and sponges, letting myself have this small distraction. All I could think about since my name floated from that Goblet was my potential death. By far, I was the weakest contender and the least talented. Daphne had tried to comfort me assuring that everyone always rooted for the underdog – but winning did not concern me one part – surviving did. I stepped out of the shower, my wet hair stuck around my shoulders in a lustrous curtain. After dressing into my uniform, I took my letter and Charm's homework and made my way to the Owlery early to send off my letter to Ezra and Lydia. It was still cold up there as I briskly attached the letter to an owl's leg and let it go for delivery.

An hour passed of me easily breezing through my paper work in the Common Room. Charm's wasn't a challenge for me as there was little theory and most of it was to aid the practical. A couple students walked through to make their way to breakfast, but I decided to wait for someone I knew to join me. Blaise was the first familiar face to greet me as he waltzed into the Common Room in his usual confident stride.

"Zabini," I chimed.

"Taylor," he said with an air of surprise. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" He smirked.

"Come to breakfast with me?"

"I would be honoured to escort a Triwizard Champion," his eyes twinkled and he held out his arm in a gentlemanly fashion.

Blaise was always a flirt, I never took his actions seriously and we often joked a relationship between us. Much like he did with all the girls. He enjoyed the company of other ladies, but he enjoyed others seeing it even more. It was such a Malfoy thing to do.

I closed my books and sat them on a nearby table, making a mental note to come back for them. Slytherin's were cunning creatures, it would be likely someone would shift through the pages for notes, but it was just a generic fourth year charms text book – in my experience they were safe to leave laying around. I looped my arm into his and we walked like an elderly couple to the Great Hall, chuckles escaping me now and then as he played the gentleman. We reached our table and he pretended to pull out a chair for me to sit on, I nodded and sat.

"Why thank you Mr. Zabini," I lilted.

"Of course, Madame Taylor."

"Madame!" I laughed at the ridiculousness.

He sat down beside me. "Bread, Miss. Taylor?" He gestured to the platter of toast nearby.

"I would be delighted," I poshly mused.

He placed a piece onto my plate. "And can I offer you anything to drink?"

"A glass of orange juice would be splendid." He poured me a glass and bowed as he handed it to me. I laughed again. "Okay stop."

He grinned and let out a breathless chuckle. "You love it Taylor, don't lie."

I rolled my eyes and started to butter the toast as I felt a pair of watchful eyes on me. Looking over in the direction of Hufflepuff's table, I saw Cedric watching me. He wasn't wearing his usual grand smile and was aggressively cutting into his bacon whilst his friend harped on animatedly beside him. We made eye contact and he lifted a small smile onto his face, but I felt the falseness behind it. It didn't radiate off him like usual. He went back to chewing his meal and looked away, the eye contact brief, but it held meaning. Maybe he had seen Blaise and I joking around as we came in for breakfast, for people outside of our House it may have looked dubious or out of the ordinary. But the watchful feeling didn't shake. I looked back at Cedric to see he wasn't looking at me and my eyes scanned the other tables, wondering what was causing the feeling.

It wasn't until I stood up to leave for Potion's that I saw the source of my edginess. Moody was sitting at the Professor's head table, hunched with his magical eye fixed on me. My heart skipped a beat and not in the way I read about in poetry. Even as I looked at him, his magical eye's stare did not falter. This was not paranoia. He was watching me.

Daphne and I fell into step as we made our way to Potion's. The halls were busy now with students on their way to class. A bunch of first years were running, worrying they would be late. A small reminiscent smile lifted on my face as I remembered those days. Daphne and I constantly struggled on the moving stairs and ended up lost, it was funny to look back on now. Now we barely had to think about it, the stairs moving patterns etched into our memory.

There was a gang of Slytherin's outside of Snape's class, waiting for the Professor to arrive before settling in. An energetic aura buzzed around them as we approached and I saw Pansy's eyes brighten when she saw me. Strange.

"Melody!" She beamed, which felt extremely unnatural.

My body stiffened awkwardly as we stood outside the huddling. Malfoy and his goons had also turned around to greet me, grins plastered on their pompous faces. I then saw the object they were buzzing about. Badges were pinned to all of them, big and round, with the words _Melody Taylor to be Champion!_ on it. A merry warmth spread through me and I gratefully smiled teethlessly at everyone.

"Wow," I was breathless, speechless almost. "I can't believe you would do this for me. Thank you everyone."

Pansy's smile then morphed into a devilish smirk. "That's not even the best part." She then pressed it and the graphics changed into a colourful pinwheel swirl that then splattered _Potter Stinks!_

My smile dropped in a second and the Slytherin's around me howled with laughter. I glared at Pansy; of course she hadn't done something nice for me. It was not possible in her DNA. It was just a way for her to get to Harry without supporting a Hufflepuff. Harry had promised to support me in this tournament, I wanted to do the same in return. I couldn't risk tolerating this trick or letting him think I thought it was acceptable or even worse, that I was behind it.

"Here," Pansy said as she presented me a badge and stepped forwards. "Do you need help pinning it on?"

"Thank you, Pansy - But I can't." I gestured my rejection, "I refuse to put Harry down. Could you all please stop wearing them before he sees?"

"Oh lighten up, Taylor." Crabbe huffed, giving Goyle a side eye look.

"It's just some lighthearted fun," Blaise said as he pinned his own badge on. I saw Daphne beside me also start pinning hers on.

"He won't find it fun. I appreciate the support, but I don't want it if it's at the expense of Harry," I said while purposefully staring at Pansy.

She scoffed and crossed her arms. "We're the only ones rooting for you. It's no House secret that most of Hogwarts wants Diggory to win, take what you can get."

"Winning doesn't matter, it's not like I entered anyway." I said and looked over at Daphne. "Please, Daph."

"I won't press it," she said, "I will just keep it on the side that says to support you." She walked closer to me and I could now see Ron leaning on the wall beside Seamus behind her. For a moment I panicked thinking I was going to be caught out now. Ron would tell Harry about the badges before I had a chance to get the Slytherin's to take them off.

He looked over at me and shot a pursed smile. I pressed my hand to my forehead and walked over to him. "Please, don't tell him." I said as soon as I was in earshot.

"Couldn't care less," he shrugged.

I frowned and dropped my hand, my dark hair sweeping over my forehead. "Really? Do you think he will care? He's copping it harder than I have since our names were hoodwinked."

Ron scoffed and rolled his blue eyes, looking over at Seamus. "Yeah, right."

"What is the matter with you?" I questioned.

"The matter with 'im? More like Harry. Didn't even let 'is best friend know how he did it." Seamus intruded and looked me up and down with a dark scowl.

My chin dropped and my lips parted as I stared at him in shock. Ron was uncomfortably looking up at me and then back down to his shoes. "W-what?" I breathed and looked at Ron. "You think we entered this ourselves?" He didn't respond and just shuffled under my hard stare. A speech of disloyalty towards his best friend and his silly brain to think we did it ourselves was about to explode from me, but Malfoy's voice stopped me.

"Here he comes," Malfoy grinned as Harry and Hermione were walking over, a bunch of textbooks nestled in Hermione's arms.

Harry looked at the badges that supported me for a moment until Pansy stepped into his line of sight. "Nice, aren't they?" She put a hand on her hip and cocked her head to right.

"Uh- Yeah they're great." He awkwardly stammered and looked over at me currently standing in front of Ron. He gave me a tiny smile, empty happiness behind it. "Good luck, Mel."

"Would you like one, Potter?" Pansy said feigning innocence.

"Sure," he shrugged and I was about to intervene, but again Malfoy's voice stopped me.

"And that's not all they do," he said as he stepped next to Pansy. They both smirked and pressed onto their badges, the words swirling and turning into _Potter Stinks!_ A cackle came from both their mouths and then from a majority of the Slytherin's behind them. Merlin, they were perfect for each other.

Everyone started pressing their badges and the message was displaying everywhere. A low pit of guilt sat at the bottom of my stomach and I rushed over to Harry. "Harry, I asked them not to wear them." I said and he looked at me, angrily at first, but his face softened slightly when he turned to me. "I swear, I had nothing to do with it."

"Very funny," Hermione shouted at Pansy, Daphne and Millicent. I expected this behaviour from Pansy and Millicent, but seeing Daphne trying to surpress chuckles made me feel a whole new level of disappointment. We would have words after this. "Very witty!" Hermione shot.

"Want one, Granger?" Malfoy said as he stepped towards her, holding out a badge. "But don't touch my hand, I've just washed them and I dont want Mudblood sliming it up."

A large sigh escaped me as I turned to glare at him. He winked at me smugly and then looked slightly behind me with irritation. I followed his eye sight to see Harry holding his wand angrily and advancing on him.

"Harry!" Hermione squealed.

"Go on then, Potter." Malfoy said tauntingly as he straightened his shoulders and lifted his head. In one quick movement, he had also pulled out his own wand.

We all watched as the two of them stood there, watching each other intently, waiting for the moment to strike. I tore my own wand out just before they both swished theirs.

"Furnunculus!" Harry shouted.

"Densaugeo!" Malfoy yelled.

"Stop!" I shouted and shot a spark between the two spells. The three jolts of light reacted and Malfoy and Harry's spells rebounded onto Goyle and Hermione. Great ugly boils started to grow on Goyle's nose and Hermione turned away with whimpers, her hands shielding her face.

Ron now broke his silence and rushed over to the crying girl. She revealed her enlarged beaver like teeth, her eyes already swelling and filling with tears. My heart reached out for her. It was kind of my fault the spell had rebounded and shot towards her. That's the last time I do something brave. I could hear Pansy blathering in the background.

"What is going on?" A monotone voice asked. "Explain!"

"Potter attacked me, sir." Malfoy said and stepped forward. I turned to see Snape looking disapprovingly at us.

"No, you attacked me!" Harry defended.

"Melody made the spells rebound," Ron said, dobbing me into this whole ordeal. Thank you.

"Potter's spell hit Goyle, look." Malfoy nodded towards his friend who now resembled poisonous fungi.

Snape's face scrunched up. "Take him to the hospital wing, Mr. Crabbe." He ordered and the two quickly left the area. Once in the distance you could hear their muffled cheers for getting out of class.

"And look what happened when Malfoy's spell hit Hermione," Ron said. Hermione turned to look at him, shyly trying to hide it from the other girls. Her teeth were still growing, they were almost below her shoulders now. That had to have been hurting too.

Snape looked at her for a moment and then coldly commented, "I see no difference." And Hermione immediately burst into more tears, turning and running out of sight. Snape then turned to Ron and Harry who were both throwing protests towards him. "Let me see," he thought. "Fifty points from Gryffindor and detention each."

The Slytherin's all raised their chins in confidence as our Head of House took our side again. I felt the complete opposite, however. We walked into the classroom and I didn't try to hide my feelings displayed on my face at Snape. I saw Ron leave Harry alone at the back of the class as he sat with Seamus and Dean. I reluctantly slipped into the seat at Daphne, Pansy and Millicents table and shot Daphne a new glare. She sheepishly smiled back, she knew what it was for.

Snape instructed us to carry on from our last lesson on antidotes and we all pulled out our started recipes, ready to complete them.

"You can be wicked, you know that." I harshly whispered to Daphne in the somewhat quiet classroom.

"It was funny," she whispered back with a shrug and continued writing on her parchment. "You should have seen his face." She giggled again slightly. Pansy and Millicent also giggled as they overheard us.

"Daphne," I scolded. "This tournament is stressful enough, we don't need the pressure of this added ontop of it."

"We?" She raised one of her perfect brows and looked up at me.

"Yes, _we_. We're in this together, whatever reason we were both forced into this, it has to be the same one." I rationaled.

"Taylor," Snapes voice droned at the front in warning for me to be quiet.

I blushed in embarrassment and saw Daphne trying to conceal her smile. Something between a scoff and a sigh left my mouth and I returned to my potion recipe. Minutes ticked by of the class studiously working and the boredom was weighing me down. My quill glided smoothly over the parchment as I continued to write my recipe. Just as I finished the last line, a knock on the dungeon door stole my attention.

A young Gryffindor I knew as Colin Creevey inched into the class. He spoke from his spot at the door.

"Professor Snape, sir."

"Yes?" His silky voice inquired and his eyes remained focused on his parchment.

"I am here to escort Harry Potter and Melody Taylor upstairs." A flicker of happiness turned on inside me as I realised I would be dismissed from this boring lesson.

"There is still one hour left of my class. They may go when they are finished." Snape said coldly, still writing. Just like that, my flicker of happiness was out.

Colin started to turn a nice shade of his Gryffindor red. "S-Sir, all the Champions have to go. I think they're getting group photographs."

Snape sighed, finally looking up at Colin. "Very well. Potter and Taylor, leave your things. I want you back here later to complete your potions."

"S-Sir," Colin voiced again. A mouse talking to a lion. "They need to take everything with them-"

"VERY WELL!" Snape boomed. "You two - grab your bags and get out of my sight!"

I leaped off the chair in fear and practically ran out of the room with my head down. Harry followed looking flushed himself. We were side by side now as we let Colin lead us to our destination.

"I'm sorry," I bursted out. "About that mess before."

"It's fine," he sighed, "I know you wouldn't organise anything like that."

"I will get them to stop wearing the badges." I said.

"Don't worry about it, I am starting to get used to it." Harry said despondently.

"About... Ron," I said carefully and watched a pained expression take over his face. "Is everything okay? I tried to speak with him earlier, he was so moody."

"He doesn't believe me... us." Harry fixed himself. We may have come on different ships, but we were on the same boat now. Both in a stormy sea where we owed each other a terrible loyalty.

"How much more clear can I be?" I asked, more to myself than Harry. "No one will listen."

"We'll just need to keep our heads down and charge on," he said strongly. "Don't let people get to you so much."

"Easier said than done," I sighed. "I was raised to meet others approval, kind of gets to you as a teenager."

"It's amazing though," Colin piped up from in front of us, "being a Champion!"

"Not really the word I would use," I muttered.

"What do they want photos for, Colin?" Harry asked.

"The Daily Prophet," he answered.

"Just what I needed, more publicity." Harry's sarcasm came out thick.

"I hope they let me fix up my hair and makeup," I said as I brushed through my hair with my fingers.

"Good luck!" Colin beamed as we reached the room. It wasn't the largest room in the castle, but it seemed big enough for it's purpose. We walked in, there was a large space in the middle with 6 cushioned chairs behind velvet-covered desks. The other Champion's were already here. Krum had situated himself in the corner, gazing out of the window enjoying his solitude. Cedric and Fleur were in an animated conversation and I had never seen Fleur so alive. She flung her silvery hair over her shoulder and that's when I felt jealousy pour into me like lethal lava. I walked over to them quickly with a large fake grin.

"Fleur!" I called happily.

"Oh-" she was startled and then smiled delicately at me. "It iz lovely to zee you, Meloody." Her thick french accent making her hard to understand.

"Cedric," I smiled and he returned it, the warmth returning to his actions towards me.

"Ah, everyone is here!" Crouch said and I hadn't even realised he was in the room. "We may start the wand weighing."

"Wand weighing?" Harry questioned as he walked up to us.

"They're checking if our wands are okay for the tasks." Cedric explained. Oh, how smart and onto it he always was.

"And this is Rita Skeeter, she will do a small piece on the tournament after the wand weighing." A beady like woman walked over and introduced herself. We all shook hands and she looked at Harry particularly interestingly. Her hair was in elaborate curls and she wore clothes I had never seen anyone pull off before. Embroidered spectacles framed green curious orbs and after a few exchanges of awkwardness, she successfully got to interview Harry in the broom closet while we waited for the weighing of the wands.

"So," Cedric started and we found ourselves walking slowly beside each other to get away from the others. "Zabini?"

I laughed having expected this to come up. "We're just friends. I was worried you would misread us this morning."

"Why were you worried?" He questioned as he stopped walking to turn and face me, a sparkle in his gorgeous grey eyes.

"Oh. Just uh, I-" I stammered, my brown eyes looking everywhere but into his, "I wouldn't want you to think I'd have such low standards." I gushed with my eyes on the ceiling.

"I don't know much about him except I've heard he always has a new girl every few weeks." Cedric said and I felt tingling on my hands as he spoke. "I just wouldn't want to see you get hurt," he said with concern.

I snorted and then dropped my smile in embarassment. "Nothing to worry about, I assure you, Blaise is far from that to me."

"Good." His lips pulled into a half smile. We continued walking, circling the room as we waited.

"Are you nervous?" I asked, fiddling with the sleeves of my dark sweater.

"I am," he said. "I am guessing you are too? Especially because you didn't anticipate this."

My eyes enlarged and I faced him happily. "You believe me?"

"Melody, I don't quite get the feeling you enjoy the multitude of attention you are getting from this tournament."

I sighed, chewing on my bottom lip, "I feel like I am going to explode from the amount of nerves welling up inside me." I confessed.

"It's a good thing to have nerves," he said supportively. "You don't want to go in with too much confidence. We have to be nervous, it makes us realise the danger of what we are doing and will make us prepare even harder."

"I don't even know where to start preparing." I said. "What spells to learn or even how to learn them."

"My father told me to read up on previous tournament's and see how other past Champion's made it through. You need to have a strategy."

I took Cedric's words closely. "Thank you." I said quietly. He smiled back, knowing full well how much I meant it.

A bewildered Harry then appeared from the broom cupboard. Rita Skeeter walked out looking a little too happy and then sat down in the corner to continue her journalist duties.

"Everything okay?" I asked Harry as he joined us.

"I don't..." He looked at Rita, "...know."

Dumbledore then came into the room with Mr. Ollivander at his side. "Let me introduce Mr. Ollivander to those who do not know him. He will be checking your wands for the tournament and ensuring they are in suitable condition."

We all shook hands and exchanged introductions before taking our seats. I swung a leg over my other as I sat gracefully on my chair, trying to rival Fleur's perfect posture with what Lydia had taught me. Ollivander had been the wizard to give me my wand so we were well acquainted, he was also quite friendly with Ezra whenever we went to Diagon Alley.

"Mademoiselle Delacour," he gestured over to her. "Could we have you first?" She handed him her wand and he looked at it carefully. It twirled across his long fingers and then he swished it to release pink and gold sparks. He held it closer and examined with his bright blue eyes. "Yes," he muttered. "Nine and a half inches, inflexible…" Moved it again, "rosewood and oh my…"

"A hair from ze head of a Veela," Fleur said proudly with her thick French accent. "My grandmuzzer's."

Cedric's eyebrows rose interestingly and I tried to fight the urge to roll my eyes or purse my lips. No wonder she had men yearning after her, a quarter Veela? How was any girl going to compete with that!

"Yes," said Ollivander, "I have never used Veela hair myself, it's quite temperamental. However; each to their own and if this suits you." His long fingers slid down the wand before he cast, "ochideous," and flowers grew from the tip.

"Very good," he smiled and returned the wand to Fleur. He turned to Cedric, "Mr. Diggory!"

Cedric dutifully passed Ollivander his wand and he enthusiastically held it between his fingers. "Ah yes," he reminisced, "One of mine. A single hair from a particularly fine male unicorn," he described. "Twelve and a quarter inches, quite large."

I coughed down a giggle at the innuendo and saw Harry awkwardly do the same, twisting his lips.

"Ash, pleasantly springy. Very fine condition." He continued. "You treat it regularly?"

"Polished last night," he gave a stern nod.

I fiddled with my wand sitting between my own trimmed fingers. If I had known it was going to be inspected today, I would have polished it nicely too. I wiped it against my skirt subtly to make it a little shinier. Silver, smoky rings flew out of Cedric's wand and Ollivander smiled contently. He gave it back to Cedric and looked at Krum, moodily sitting with his arms folded.

"If you please," he said to him and Krum obligingly gave him his wand. Ollivander studied it curiously, his eyes glimpsed back at Krum with an uncertain sentiment swirling in them, "hmmmm." He hummed. "Gregorovitch creation, I believe. A fine wand maker," he nodded to himself as he spoke. "Though the styling is not quite what I am familiar with." He turned it over a few times and carefully skimmed his eyes over it's detail. "Hornbeam and dragon heartstring?" and Krum nodded. "Thicker, hmmm. Rigid… ten and a quarter inches." He pointed it into the air and shouted, "avis!" And small little birds appeared momentarily.

Ollivander then looked at me and his wrinkles lifted as he smiled at me. "Miss. Melody, if you would." I gave him my own small smile and handed him my wand. He looked at it similarly to how he looked at Krum's and then peered at me. "Blackthorn, interesting..." He mused to himself as he ran fingers along the wood.

I knew the perceptions tied to blackthorn wood wands. They were the best suited for combatative spells and was why I concluded I was gifted with spells easily compared to people like Daphne who often could not get their wands to cooperate. Furthermore, they favoured the Dark Art's, but I had never learnt any dark magic nor had an interest too, so it never concerned me. I doubted the wood of my wand would be able to control the magic I wanted to use. "You know, Miss. Taylor, many believe that a blackthorn wand has not truly bonded with their owner until they have passed through a great deal of danger together."

He looked closely down the line. "Dragon Heartstring... nine and a half inches..." He nodded, "A good size for you and in good condition." He then directed it into the air and casted, "coruscentio!" And a burst of silvery glitterry particles flew into the air with a pleasant perfume. I took my wand back and happily slid it back into my pocket.

"And lastly," Ollivander looked at Harry, "Mr. Potter." He presented his wand and Ollivander looked at it with pride. "Yes, I remember." He said as he took it. "Very… curious," his eyes never left the wand as thoughts swam through his mind. Harry looked rather nervous as he watched Ollivander handle the wand, his fingers fidgeted and his face appeared tense. He looked at it longer than he looked at anyone's and then meekly smiled at Harry. He swished a fountain of wine and told Harry it was in good condition to his relief.

Rita Skeeter then came running over hastily before we could even move. "Photos! Photos!" She began to pull us all around and rearrange us.

Cedric and Krum stood tall at the back, rolling their shoulders back to exhibit their finest bearing. Harry stood to their left, but slightly ahead while Fleur and I sat elegantly on two chairs at the front. I lifted my chin and put on the most aristocratic smile Lydia had taught me to measure up against the Veela. After the flashing of several cameras, I groaned knowing I would look like crap beside her. Following meaningless chatter, we all began to filter out of the room where I saw Daphne and Pansy waiting for me. Pansy's eyes lit up as soon as Krum appeared and she ran off to pester him.

"How was it?" Daphne asked as we began walking back to the Common Room. I told her about Fleur being part Veela, the wand weighing and Rita Skeeter. "Oh, before I forget." She said with a pointed finger in the air, "this arrived for you with my owl." She handed me an envelope.

Lydia often sent her letters with the Greengrasses since she didn't enjoy keeping for an owl. With their busy work schedules, they didn't see the point. Ezra could communicate with his work colleagues through other Ministry ways. They only needed an owl to send letters to me and there were too many ways around that for Lydia to bother having one. As we continued walking, my finger slipped into the sealed paper envelope and opened it to reveal her letter.

Surprisingly, I didn't walk into any students or walls while my eyes rushed over the impeccable calligraphy. As expected, she was delighted I was a champion - so was Ezra. _Ambition, drive and talent makes a fantastic Slytherin_. Ezra had added onto the end of the letter and I groaned feeling bothered. Why couldn't they be worried and caring like most parents? The picture of me fighting a giant with Ezra and Lydia cheering happily behind me was all too realistic in my mind.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! I've had such an intense weekend, but really wanted to get something up tonight so the editing's rather sloppy on this one. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoyed and please do review so I can know your thoughts :) xx**


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

I was perched on a chair in the study quarter of the library. Positioned by the windows and warmly lit by the sun trying to stretch the last of its amber limbs across the castle. The treasure trove was rather empty, it was a Friday after all and everyone had abandoned study for their parties and past time activities. Despite the diverse groups of students still lingering in the library, a still silence hung in the room. I breathed in and drank in the absence of sound through every pore, soothed by its meditative quality.

To say I was stressed would be a vast understatement. The burden of the tournament weighed in my mind every waking moment. Classes went by in a blur, I would barely pay attention. Homework was halfheartedly completed or copied off one of my friends. And my friends… it was hard to believe they still wanted to put up with my misery every breakfast, lunch and dinner. It was sufficient to say that this tournament was consuming my every action. Even when I slept, the anxiety didn't. I would wake up in heaved breaths, sweat slimed over my skin and fingernail marks in my hands from digging them into me with clenched fists.

The sun started to disappear where heaven touched earth and I blinked tiredly down at the book in front of me. It was another book about the Triwizard Tournament. I was reading about the Champion Aaren Delgado who successfully combatted a giant and my toes curled at the thought of me fighting a giant. He went on to win the Cup, but another contender, Beauxbaton Émilie Deslys, died in the tournament overrun by Acromantulas. I was doing as Cedric advised, reading up on past victors of the Cup and their strategy, but in all honesty their strategy seemed to go out the window when it came to the performance of the task itself. At that point they relied on their own talent and skills. How was I supposed to strategize something when I didn't even know what I was set to do?

There was no way I could go in without one, I had no talent and few skills. I frustratingly brought my hands to my forehead and tried to focus on the book in front of me. Hermione was probably right when she said I was semi-dyslexic or I at least had some sort of inability to concentrate on words. My mind was so deep in my trials that I didn't notice the dark figure standing over my shoulder.

"Miss. Taylor?" Snape's voice droned, and I jumped.

"Si-ir," I stammered in shock as I found my bearings again.

"How is your preparation for the tournament?" He looked down his nose at me and my book.

I wanted to be positive and say I was going well, but there was no point in lying. "Terrible," I admitted.

His lips puckered. "May I make a suggestion?"

"Please, Sir." I said desperately and sat up in my seat. "Anything you can give me."

"Although studying past heroic accomplishments seems to be a wise approach," he said, eyeing the open book in front of me. "Might I also propose you practice the magic they use to defend themselves?"

It was common sense. There was no point having knowledge of Aaren Delgado being able to bring down a giant if I was not going to practice the way he did it. But how was I supposed to learn a spell I did not even know the nature of. "Could you- Could you teach me, Professor?" I asked Snape wearily.

"If there is a spell you need assistance in learning, I would be able to provide you the correct tools to learn said spell." His silky voice offered.

My body perked up at his assistance and a grin emerged on my face. "I cannot tell you how helpful that would be."

"Spare me," he dejected with a gesture. With a swish of his long black robes, he strode past to wherever he was initially heading.

New positivity arose in me as I had a lead. Now it was up to me to find out the best spells I could use in combat. Upon my studies, I had seen there were a lot of tasks that involved fighting or battling creatures. I needed to know how to hold my own, maybe even a few healing spells. As if a lightbulb went off in my head, so many ideas kept whirling and I felt full of inspiration.

* * *

 _"Meet me by the Clock Tower, 9 o'clock."_

 _\- Harry_

I had received the letter that day during lunch. Daphne had fought hard to get her hands on it believing it to be a secret admirer. The Clock Tower bellowed its chime as it landed on 9pm, the time Harry was to meet me here. We only had one more hour until curfew. I hugged my arms to me in the dark cool night as I waited. Other than the darkness and myself, all that seemed to exist was the chilly wind, the harsh bite could be felt through my robe. Since it was late, I had already donned my sleepwear. The silky black pajamas were pathetic against the cool night breeze. Thankfully I had my robe, but small tingling bumps still raised over my body, alerting me it was time to go inside.

"Mel," Harry's voice finally met my ears and I turned to see him walking into our meeting spot. "Have you been waiting long? I'm sorry I am late, it's quite cold." He rubbed his hands together. He was also in his sleepwear, a thick robe draped around him. We huddled closer in the cool night. "Ron is still giving me strife."

"He will come around, he is your best friend, Harry."

"He doesn't understand what I'm going through, no one does." He said, looking down at the grass and then back up at me, "except you."

"I still can't wrap my head around it."

"How are you feeling?" He asked, his green eyes were glued to mine, but I didn't look up to make eye contact. They stayed fixed on the indigo sky above.

"Awful," I confessed glumly. "I have no idea how I am going to pull this off."

He sighed. "What I am about to tell you might help or make things worse."

Now I looked at him with a growing frown. "What do you mean?"

He turned to properly face me this time. "I know what the first task is."

A mixture of emotions conjured through me. First it was relief, then it was apprehension, fear and then anger. "You know what the first task is?" The creases in my forehead deepened.

"Hagrid showed me, he is looking after them."

"Them?" I raised a brow. "But that's against the rules, Harry!"

"Shhh," he hushed and glanced around us. "Keep your voice down. Yeah it is against the rules, even more so if I tell you."

For a moment, I almost didn't want to know. I stared at him blankly. Screw it, I was going to die over here. "Tell me," I was short.

"Dragons." He quickly replied.

"No."

"Yes."

"No," I swallowed, my body was quickly going numb.

"Yes, Mel." He stepped closer to me, we were inches apart as he got in my face. "I saw them with my own eyes."

"Dragons," I repeated, my voice barely a whisper.

"Five of them, one for each of us."

"And we have to fight them?" I cried in a panic. All of a sudden it wasn't cold outside, in fact it was hot, really hot. If I wasn't too shy to show some skin to Harry, I would have slipped my robe off.

"Kind of," he said with furrowed brows. "We have to get past them for something. Hagrid didn't know himself."

He stood there silently as I processed this in my mind. Minutes which felt like seconds flew by and I was thankful for Harry's patience as I had an internal breakdown.

"Fuck," I swore under my breath.

"Fleur and Krum know too," he said.

"How?" I snapped. "What about Cedric? This is so unfair!" I exclaimed.

Harry hushed me again, a hand waving dangerously close to my angered expression. "I don't know," he defended. "But I had to tell you. No way was I letting you walk into that blind."

My shoulders relaxed slightly. A familiar comfort spread through my arms as I remembered the words Harry and I shared when we were both drawn out of the fire.

 _I will be with you every step of the way. I won't abandon you._

We would do this together. Appreciation took over my features and I saw his own stressed surface relax. "Thank you."

He smiled and pulled me in for a hug by the waist. I rested my head on his shoulder for a moment, relief pervaded my soul assured I could confide in him and trust him to help me through this. We weren't in this to win, like he said, he didn't want eternal glory. The Tower chimed again, breaking us out of our embrace.

"We better go to bed," Harry's voice remained soft.

"There is no way I am get any sleep tonight," I said as we began to walk into the castle. I felt his hand caress my upper back gently as he led me to the stairs.

"Neither," he sighed.

At least I knew what I had to do now. I could research ways to do this and find out the most effective spells and practice them with Snape. As we walked through the Great Hall, a thought recurred to me.

"Harry."

"Yes?"

"What do you think of Moody?"

"He's terrifying, but brilliant." He smiled, "I want to be like him when I am older, but not as mad, of course."

"You want to be an Auror?"

Harry nodded, and I wasn't the slightest bit surprised. There was that Gryffindor bravery that threw down a huge divide between the two of us.

"How about you?"

"I don't know," I replied honestly. I had never given it much thought yet, I always figured I would take over for Lydia in the family's alchemy business, but I wasn't exactly a Taylor. Then again, they had no other kids.

The staircase came into our view and before Harry and I separated we shared one last supportive hug. "Thank you," I said into his ear quietly as my chin settled on his shoulder. He wasn't that much taller than me, so hugging him was never an issue. Maybe in the next few years when he had his growth spurt. That's if we both survived this tournament.

His hand rubbed my back again, "I know you would do the same for me."

We both pulled away and I smiled at him before turning to go to Slytherin's Common Room. It was late now and the prospect of getting caught by a teacher and thrown into detention was nigh in my mind. I made it to the dungeons effortlessly and as the stones shifted behind me I stared at the empty, but dim lit room. I could see the ghost of everyone from weeks ago when they celebrated my entrance into the tournament. So full of pride and ambition I had at that time. I tried to will myself to feel that again, but all I felt now was the breath of a dragon looming over me, ready to burn me to a crisp.

I raised my unimpressive hands into my eyesight. Perfectly manicured nails on top of moisturized fingers. They had never seen a struggle or anything close to a fight. Neither had my unscathed legs. I was inexperienced in every way possible going into this showdown. Harry, he had looked death in the eye many times, he had far more than an upper hand. I collapsed onto the sofa, reluctant to go into my dorm knowing I wouldn't get any sleep. The darkness closed in on me as scenarios played out in my mind. The more I thought I about fighting a dragon, the more I believed I could not do this.

My lips quivered slightly and I felt water well up in my eyes threatening to fall. I strained to stop them, but gave in quickly, believing it was time to deal with my bottled internal emotions. The tears burst forth and spilled down my face. The muscles of my chin were trembling like I was a small child again and Lydia didn't get me the toy I wanted. All the weeks had weighed on me, all the stress; my anxiety past it's limit. The Common Room was so quiet that all I could hear were my own raw sounds of sobbing. If it weren't for the other four sleeping girls in my dorm, I would have had my break down there.

"Taylor?" A voice cautiously spoke in the distance. I tried to slow my sobs before I looked up at who it was, but failed. It was coming out in waves now. I had pioneered a tsunami.

Draco Malfoy was standing there in his sleeping attire, some grey normal tee and plaid covered sweatpants loosely hanging on his hips. His wand nestled in his hand, a blue light emanating from the tip. My vision was blurred from the tears, but I still managed to distinguish the disordered look on his face. He warily stepped towards me, his eyes beholding my head to my toes. My cheeks flushed embarrassment as I realized the state I was in. The wind had disheveled my hair outside, my face tear stained and nose inflamed. My robe was half undone, but at this point I didn't care. I braced myself for the verbal assault I was expecting Malfoy to throw at me, but instead he tenderly sat down beside me.

I blinked and looked up at him, my eyelashes heavy with tears. Now that he was closer, the concern washed over his face was visible to me. A look so foreign. He rarely ever held anything besides a scowl or a sneer. To see worry fill his grey stormy eyes and his face free of the lines he usually made in disgust, I felt like I was looking at a different person. A supple cool glow coated half his face as he held his wand. His pale hand then moved over onto my bare knee and patted.

For some unknown reason, my howls of misery exploded from me again, even worse this time. I buried my face into my hands, letting the sobs out only to pause shortly for recovering breaths. Malfoy sat there quietly the entire time. His hand shifted to my back, and like Harry, he rubbed circles into it. His touch ever so gentle, like he was afraid I'd break. It felt impossible to be him and I considered I was hallucinating in my ordeal. Too overwhelmed by my emotions, I didn't let myself think twice of it and continued crying until my throat went dry.

I don't know how long I cried for. Hours maybe. I don't know when I had drifted into sleep either, but I woke up the next morning in bed. My eyes crusty for falling asleep weeping. My robe was still on, tied up properly and the covers draped over me. The ribbon in my hair was pulled out and on my bedside table. Mia mewed as I stirred and woke up to lick my face. I was disoriented for a while until the events of last night started to piece together in my memory. Harry, the dragons, the crying... Malfoy.

As if the sun shone down right in front of me to set my skin ablaze, my whole body broke into a sweat of embarrassment. I had broken down in front of Malfoy. Out of all people. I would have even preferred Pansy. The discomfiture infiltrated me as I mulled over the events of last night. Now I dreaded going to breakfast or even leaving this room. I could already hear his arrogant voice; boasting on my weakness and how not cut out for the tournament I was. As I looked over to my table again to see my untied ribbon, the question surfaced in my brain. How did I get here?

Had he honestly carried me to bed? I was in complete denial that he waited for me to fall asleep after my sobbing last night. Yes... he was there as I cried last night. For a long time too. A smile tugged at the corner of my lips as I glanced back over at my ribbon. No... had he?

* * *

The library was busy today, fifth years had their O.W.L's approaching so numerous study groups scattered the building. I sat at a desk in one of the lofty aisles with Hermione, Harry and Ron. Ron was doing his own homework - well trying too - every time I looked in his direction he was fighting sleep. His head lazily slumped on his hand as worn-out, half-lidded eyes stared at the parchment in front of him. Hermione was flicking through pages of a book on different dragons and their habits. Hagrid had mentioned to Harry the different breeds of the species so it helped us narrow down effective ways to deal with them. Harry himself was resisting the urge to sleep as he uninterestedly ran his finger down the index of his book. A book on dragon conquerors of the past was laid out in front of me. It was an informative piece on the heroics, but there was little on strategy or how they fought the dragons. It was all presumed from historians rather than accounts from the victors themselves. The information was so old, dragon fighting had ceased centuries ago so I doubted half the spells existed any more for Snape to teach them to me.

We continued our research on how to subdue dragons until lunchtime came. I sighed, closing the book, deciding that was enough for today. Ron quickly got up with excitement for lunch and Harry went to follow him. I walked beside Hermione until a particular golden-haired boy caught my eye in the courtyard.

"I'll catch up with you later, thanks for the help." I smiled to Hermione.

The sound of swirling badges surrounded me as I saw more of Malfoy and Pansy's creations. This time they were supporting Cedric, _the real Hogwarts Champion_. I tried to ignore the stab at me as well as Harry. They still swirled in the same fashion as previously to reveal _Potter Stinks!_

He was laying on his back across one of the stone benches as I approached, a crowd of Hufflepuff's around him. They moved aside when they caught vision of me, one of them flicking Cedric on the shoulder to grab his attention. He sat up quickly when he saw me.

One of the boys leered at me. "Have you read the badge? Support Ced, the true Hogwarts Champion."

Cedric glared at him before smiling at me. "Is everything okay, Mel?"

He said Mel again, my ears felt a tickle. "Could we talk for a sec?" I asked, trying to ignore the Hufflepuff's judging me.

"Of course," he stood up and we wandered away slightly.

Once they were out of earshot, I spoke. "I know what we need to do in the first task."

His eye's enlarged into discs. "What?" He exclaimed. "Mel, that's cheating."

"Someone told me," I hurriedly ushered. "I didn't go looking for it!" He looked skeptically at me. "Listen Cedric, I'm trusting you here."

"I would never turn you in, Melody." Full name this time.

"We have to fight a dragon," I revealed and his lovely sun-kissed skin started to pale, his face expressionless.

"Are you serious?"

"I wish I wasn't." I said.

"And Fleur and Krum, do they-"

"Yes, we all know now. It's a more _even_ playing field in my opinion," I raised a brow.

The Hufflepuff's called out to him and he made a motion to dismiss them. A few of them cast me a nasty glower before stalking off. An apologetic droop formed over his face as he looked back at me, "I'm sorry about them."

"It's fine, I'm getting used to it." I wickedly joked with lingering eyes on the retreating Hufflepuff's.

We started walking and then sat together under a large tree, the shade sheltering us from the sunshine. His legs lazily fell in front of him and I tucked mine into a neat cross and habitually played with the grass in front of me.

"We have to fight a dragon," he breathed to himself.

I nodded. His eyes set on nothing across from us as thoughts swiveled in his mind. His hand then came down to rest on mine, the contact making my insides slow. It was a tiny gesture, but I was enwrapped in the connection. I drifted my brown doe eyes up to meet his grey ones and he smiled kindly. "Thank you." His voice was so genuine, so honest.

"Of course," I exhaled back.

His thumb smoothed over the back of my hand soothingly before he pulled it away, returning it to rest on his knees.

"So any tips?" I joked for a moment, "I mean you're almost three years ahead here."

"I mean we haven't gone over battling a dragon in D.A.D.A. I'm not sure if that is even covered in the curriculum." He kidded.

"I have done a little research, but there isn't much. It's such an ancient thing."

He brought his hand up to pinch between his eyebrows in stress. "This is unbelievable." He muffled. He remained pensive and then looked at me. "How are your transfiguration skills?"

I shrugged. "Okay I guess. I'd rather focus on charms though, they're right up my alley."

"Hmmm," he hummed.

"If only I could charm myself invisible and sneak around it."

"You… almost could." He said slowly.

"I know of the Invisibility Spell, it will take me forever to master." I said defeated.

"There is another charm I know of," Cedric said, "the Disillusionment Charm?"

I puckered my brows. "Can you perform it?"

"No," he said. "But I know it is far more popular than invisibility because it is easier to practice."

"But what about you?"

"I think I have another plan."

Our conversation continued into transfiguration and charms and it dawned on me how talented Cedric was. No wonder the Goblet of Fire chose him, he deserved this honour. He inspired me to try harder and believe in myself. I joked on how I needed him to tutor me in History still and he said he would try find the time. It was hard for us to schedule; our time tables were completely different. He was a seventh year with N.E.W.T studies, extracurricular activities, not to mention trying to prepare himself for the tournament.

We split ways realising we had spent all lunch conversing under the leafy tree. Cedric had a spare study period to himself after anyway, but I was now late for Divination. He flashed one of his beautiful smiles, full of pearly whites, his perfect teeth. Then dipped his head into a slight bow as he always did when we parted.

My mind was elsewhere the entirety of Divination and I made a conscious reminder to go to the library and read up on what I could about the Disillusionment Charm. I cringed realising I was turning into someone like Hermione. I was sitting on Payton and Faye's table, having been late I missed the seat with Daphne and Pansy. I tried to avoid looking at the tall blonde slumped in his seat on the left side of the classroom. We hadn't seen each other since my break down last night and since I had made an effort to evade him all morning. Skipping breakfast and taking different routes through the castle to stay out of his sight. When I had entered Divination, I kept my eye sight fixed on Payton and Faye, only seeing the brightness of his hair in my peripherals.

I chanced a glance over in his direction out of pure curiosity and he looked simply uninterested in class. His mouth was literally a line and his eyes vacant. His head leant on a clamped fist as he drowned out Trelawney. As class came to an end, I gathered my books and sped out before Malfoy could catch me to yell his spur of insults. For sure after all this time he would have banked a couple. Payton and Faye walked speedily to try catch up with me.

"What's the rush?" Payton said as we bounced down the hall.

"And where are we going?" Faye questioned.

"I need to go to the library," I glanced over my shoulder to see if Malfoy had followed, but he had not and slowed my pace.

"More studying for the tournament?" Payton queried.

I nodded, "I have a lead now. I'm getting close, girls."

"I'm glad you're getting somewhere," Payton said. "But don't overwork yourself. We've barely seen you the past few weeks and when we do you're barely there."

"Remember to take some time to yourself and relax. I know you said it's hard to separate your mind from it, but you should try at least." Faye added.

"I know," I wailed. "Trust me, I know. Just let me get through this my way and once it's done everything will be back to normal."

They both nodded in understanding. My frenetic attitude most likely stopped them from pushing any further. I had expressed my anxiety towards the tournament several times with them at night before we went to bed. It was all I was really talking about these days.

"Anyway, why the rush?" Payton said.

"Oh," I said, recognizing I had practically ran out of class. I deliberated telling them what had happened between myself and Malfoy, but I knew they would make a bigger deal out of it and maybe even misinterpret it into something else. Instead I lied. "Just want to get this done quickly." And flashed them a smile.

They gave me a sceptical look. "Okay, well," Payton started, "as much as I love the library," sarcasm dripped off her words, "I am going to catch up with the others." She turned and started to leave, leaving me with Faye.

"You don't need to stay with me," I said to Faye. "Go," I dismissed and she squeezed my arm before darting off. She went a different direction to Payton and I assumed she was going to see Mitkie or whatever her boyfriend's name was.

* * *

The sun still hung in the air as I exited the library with a collection of books in my arms. All associated with charms and disillusion. Wanting to catch Snape before it was too late, I headed straight for his office and knocked on his door. Most students would retreat at the thought of voluntarily visiting Snape, but I never found him as terrifying as others did. Sure, he was gruelling to those who disobeyed him, but I never cowered from him. Maybe it was owing to being in Slytherin, but even most Slytherin's were afraid of him.

He opened the door with his usual grimace.

"Sir." I smiled.

"Evening Miss. Taylor." His voice depicted his boredom.

"Are you free for some tutoring?"

He eyed the books in my arms. "I see you have found what you need."

"Yes, Sir. I had a… lead." I awkwardly said, avoiding his eyes.

He didn't seem to think twice about it and opened the door fully to invite me in. His office was dark, like how his classrooms often were. The lack of light hadn't bothered me much and reflected the Potion's Master quite well. It was a world etched in charcoal. The only light emitted from the lit lanterns around us and a few candles. I sat down on one of the plush sofas as he sat at his desk, fingers intertwined with each other. I put my books down on the table in front of me.

"What do you seek assistance in?"

"Disillusion." I stated.

He quirked a dark brow. "Interesting."

"I would like to learn how to camouflage myself into my surroundings."

"Exceptionally helpful and easier than invisibility, I see. Evidently to make yourself disappear."

"Not as transparent as invisibility, I read."

"No," he said. "You merely blend into your environment. A great method of evasion if you can hold it long enough." He looked at me closely. "But I do not presume you will master this in time for the tournament."

"I just need to know it enough, Sir." I pleaded.

"Very well," he stood and stalked over to me. "The Disillusionment Charm is an unspoken spell and you do not learn nonverbal spells until your sixth year. So already you are at a disadvantage."

I sat awkwardly. "Optimistic."

"Stand." He ordered and I obeyed, stepping into the open spot in his office. "Pull out your wand."

We both held our wands now. "Performing spells non-verbally is very difficult and requires a good deal of practice, as it requires concentration and mental discipline alone. The Disillusionment Charm will be slightly easier to start with when it comes to non-verbal spells than other spoken charms since it has no spoken counterpart." He explained.

"Now," he began. "Clear your mind, focusing only on your magic."

I tried to push all my current thoughts to the back of my head, thinking of nothing. But when you think of nothing, you think of how you need to be thinking of nothing and start going in an endless circle of thoughts about thinking of nothing. I inhaled in an effort to focus on the idea of disillusion, exhaling to relax my mind. Somewhere in my meditation I had closed my eyes.

"The process is internal," Snape said, splintering the silence in the room. "Rather than out loud, you must summon the spell in your mind."

I returned to my meditative state, imagining what would happen to me once I used the Disillusion Charm.

"Call it, the charm, will yourself to perform it."

At first I wanted to say the spell in my mind as opposed to calling it out loud, but there were no words for me to summon it unlike a spoken charm. I didn't know what to tell myself. So instead I elegantly whipped my wand around me, 'willing' it to work as Snape had said. I had read that you had to move your wand over you as if you were casting camouflage over your body.

I opened my eyes and looked around me, my arms and body still completely visible and then looked up at Snape.

"As expected." He said at my failure.

"How do I summon it internally? I don't have a clue of what to do." I admitted. There was no way I was going to learn if I did not ask Snape questions, even if they were dumb.

"Taylor, when you cast a spell with a wand, you are willing it in your mind. You know what you want to do and the magic within you allows you to perform. Our wands help harness and direct our magic. You need to work with your wand, understand it." He explained.

I was feeling extremely inexperienced as Snape tutored me. After several other attempts, I still could not do it and let out a frustrated sigh.

"Do not be hard on yourself," he said as he sat down at his desk. "It's rather advanced for your age and most wizards do not come into the ability of non-verbal magic for weeks after learning."

"One more time." I said to myself. I inhaled again, finding my meditative state was harder now that I was getting so agitated by my inability. My wrist rolled as I whisked my wand around me and focused on the disillusion. I opened my eyes and looked at Snape who was looking at me just as blankly as he had before.

"Perhaps tomorrow, Miss. Taylor." He said and my body slumped.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! I'm beginning to wish I hadn't went first person with the story, but I'm stubborn and don't like changing perspective if it hasn't been happening from the beginning (besides my prologue). Though, writing an OC I feel like this is the best way for me to mesh them into an existing storyline. Also, I highly recommend this fanmade video on Youtube called** _Draco Malfoy | Everything Black_ **by** _Polina Marin_ **it's so good!**

 **Thank you to those already following the story! I'd love to see more reviews and what your thoughts are so far xx**


	9. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

It felt like an egg had been cracked over my head, running all over me with drips slithering down my skin. The first time I felt the sensation it made my body shudder uncontrollably. It was also the first time I had seen Snape do something remotely close to a smile with his lips. Since then I had practiced it over the remaining week before the first task and had developed a pretty good grasp at the Disillusionment Charm.

Snape had explained how I wouldn't be able to hold it for long until I truly mastered the spell. For now it required too much concentration, but it was a handy skill to have up my sleeve if I needed to do some serious evasion during the first task. I had sharpened some other water based spells and was waking up on the day feeling rather ready. Unsurprisingly, I had woken up early on the day, forced to lay there for an hour or so until it was a reasonable hour to walk the castle. Mia was resting on my chest in a comforting way. It felt good to have her close to my heart and steadying the rhythm.

Daphne started stirring in her bed to my right. I pulled back my curtain to see her getting up and swung my feet off the bed.

"Oh, did I wake you?"

"Not at all," I said.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Nervous, but not as bad as I expected."

We both started to get ready for the day. I pulled out the black and green robes I had been given to wear for the first task and stretched them on. They were rather loose around the waist so with the use of some magic, Daphne successfully made them tighter. I wasn't going to risk tripping over my own clothes in the battle. Taylor was spelled out on the back in green big letters and the Hogwarts crest was on my left breast.

"What's the hood for?" Daphne said as she tied my hair into a high ponytail.

"Protection, maybe." Though knowing what I was walking into, these robes would burn to a crisp easily. I gave Mia a cuddle before exiting the dorm with Daphne and walked to the Great Hall for breakfast. The others were already seated and excitedly talking about the first task.

"They have completely renovated the Quidditch pitch," Blaise said as he ate his egg omelet. "I am so excited."

I sat down across from him in a spot between Daphne and Nott. Malfoy was diagonal from me and was unusually quiet for once. He hadn't mentioned anything to do with the night I had cried my heart out to my relief. It made me question if it had even happened, but I was more than glad to move past it and pretend it hadn't.

"Written out your will yet, Taylor?" Pansy joked with a sly smile festering on her face.

"So supportive," sarcasm was evident in my tone.

"You are going to do great!" Faye beamed beside her. She wasn't in uniform, like everyone, but donned green colour's in support of me which I found adorable. Quite a few of the Slytherin's had the same idea in fact and the principle gave me a good boost of courage. I eyed the food displayed on the table, but I had no appetite and in fear of it coming back up, I decided to skip breakfast. Instead I opted for a glass of orange juice and sipped it quietly while everyone raved about the day to come.

"I wonder if you will last longer than Potter today," Malfoy jeered as he ate his toast. "Father believes he won't last longer than five minutes."

"As always, Mr. Malfoy chooses to display his utmost fantastic positive attitude." I commentated.

"Think you're ready then?" He huffed.

"As ready as I will ever be." I said.

"We'll see soon I guess." His teeth tore at his toast and then chewed with a tense jaw, steel eyes glaring into the distance.

"We'll be in the stands cheering you on," Payton said with a smile. "Try get some food down before you go. You need the energy."

"I can't," I shook my head. "I'm sick with nerves."

"Do you have any clue what the first task will be?" Blaise asked. "Looks like a battle arena out there."

"Yeah..." I thought. "You will be in for a good show."

"Please be safe," Daphne said with worry whilst placing a hand on my shoulder. "I would like my best friend back alive."

Harry had started walking over to my spot at Slytherin's table. His rigid shoulders showed he was uncomfortable coming to this side of the Hall and diverted his eyes everywhere to avoid eye contact with some of my house mates. He was also wearing his Champion robes, similar to mine except red and a bit bigger with the name Potter on the back. He actually appeared quite attractive in the illustrious outfit and I was excited to see how Cedric would look in his.

"Mel," he said as he reached me.

"What are you doing here, Potter?" Malfoy barked.

"Potter stinks!" Goyle yelled right after and Crabbe cackled besides him.

"Might want to give your Gryffindor pals one last hug this morning, Potter." Blaise said wickedly with his signature smirk. "You'll find it might be your last one."

"Thanks," he said, used to the jibes and just wanting to move on to the task at hand. "Mel, are you ready?"

"No, but let's go." I said as I stood up. I ruffled Payton's ash-brown hair and half-hugged Faye. Daphne stood up to embrace me and gave my taut body a good squeeze.

"Be brave," she whispered into my ear.

We pulled away and I looked at the others in my group at the table. Malfoy was expressionless as he watched the scene before him. He had been strangely distant all morning. What did he even have to worry about? He wasn't about to walk into a dragon-fested arena and fight for his life. Blaise on the other hand gave me a wink, his smirk still present on his face and Nott shot me a small smile. I returned it before following Harry out to our first task.

* * *

I sat glumly on my bed in my designated quarter of the tent. The other Champions were nervously pacing. No one bothered to make useless conversation.

"Your attention please," Dumbledore's voice boomed outside to the audience. "This is a great day for all of us."

My current facial expression said the absolute opposite. The roaring of a dragon was then heard and everyone in the tent froze.

"Each of the three tasks involves very considerable danger. Please stay in your seats at all times, this will minimise any risks. I will now cast a Silencing Charm over all of you. I'm sure we all wish our Champions the greatest of luck."

In the corner of the tent, Harry was suspiciously leaning against the tent wall. Then, the flap opened and Hermione was scrambling into a hug. I exhaled heavily to free some tension from my chest. My fingers rubbed my temples as I searched for some inner peace, but my nerves had increased ten-fold since entering the tent. It was all too real now that I was here.

Rita Skeeter was in the tent now, causing her usual distress for Harry. I avoided contact with her at all times. She was talking to them when I noticed Cedric coming to sit with me. He sat silently beside me on the bed, knowing no words would bring us comfort, but his presence was enough. I looked up at him, hoping this wouldn't be the last time I would look into his dazzling eyes. It was the first time I had seen distress on him, his usual cool demeanour broken by the task at hand. He was nervous.

"My father wanted me to do this," he said quietly.

"He is so proud of you, Cedric." I encouraged.

He huffed a breath and took a while to reply. "Yeah, it's just never quite enough."

I didn't envy having parents like Cedric's. His father was quite the elitist, always wanting to boast about his son's accomplishments. Lydia and Ezra had raised me within pure-blood society, that much was true, but they never pushed me into anything I didn't want to do. They never made me feel like I wasn't good enough. Maybe it had to do with my lineage, I didn't know. Their letters leading up to today were filled with supportive tips and advice, but I did notice the lack of empathy.

"Good day, Champions!" Dumbledore said merrily as he entered the tent, the other Headmaster's and Crouch behind him. "Gather around!"

Cedric and I joined the circle that was forming in the center of the tent. "Now," Dumbledore began. "You've waited, you've wandered, and at last the moment has arrived. A moment only five of you can fully appreciate."

He caught eye of Hermione that had been swept into the formation and she awkwardly dismissed herself, giving Harry one last worried glanced.

"Barty! The bag," he said and Crouch stepped forward with a pouch in his hand.

"Champions, closer please." Crouch ordered.

We huddled in closer, the Headmaster's behind us. He placed us in order, Fleur, Krum, Cedric, me, Harry. So I would be fourth to contend, maybe I could get tips from the other contestants, I smirked to myself jokingly.

"Miss. Delacour, if you will." Crouch said and held open the bag for her. Small wisps of smoke blew into the air and she hesitantly entered her hand. Something snarled and it seemed like something bit her until she pulled out a small green dragon and placed it in her other hand. "The Welsh Green." It growled and for a moment I thought it was quite cute.

"Mr. Krum," Crouch moved to him, gesturing for him to pick out his dragon. Karkaroff was eerily close as well as he pulled out an angry dragon that was thrashing it's tail. "The Chinese Fireball," Crouch said excitedly. Karkaroff looked rather pleased with the selection and they began to share hushed words in the corner. If only I could have a dodgy Headmaster willing to bend the rules and help me out.

Cedric held a stern expression as he bravely put his hand into the bag. He opened his fist to reveal, "the Swedish Short Snout," Crouch said with a smile. Cedric glanced at me and his eyes comforted me for a second before I went to put my hand in the bag. It was hot inside, the humid air slickening onto my skin. Something incredibly smooth brushed against my hand and I wasted no time in grabbing it. I turned over my hand to reveal a small dark grey dragon. "The Ukrainian Ironbelly," he said.

I had come across it in my studies leading up to today a few times. My mind sorted through the facts I had stored over the course of the month, trying to find something that would be useful and put me ahead of this creature. I was coming up blank in my nervousness and watched as Harry held the Hungarian Horntail. It was biting ferociously into the air at him. I cringed and was glad mine was acting quite dormant in my hand.

"These represent five very real dragons, each of which has been given a golden egg to protect. Your objective is simple," Crouch explained. "Collect the egg. This you must do, for each egg contains a clue without which you cannot hope to proceed to the next task. Any questions?"

We were all quite shell shocked, standing there looking between us and our dragons.

"Very well," Dumbledore concluded. "Good luck, Champions. Mr. Diggory, at the sound of the cannon you may..."

Before the headmaster could finish, Filch had accidently set the cannon off already. We all lost our balance and toppled as it ricketed the tent. Cedric looked at me and I gave him a confident nod, trying to communicate he could do this. He nodded back quickly, nervously, and turned to brace himself before going into the battlegrounds.

The crowd outside chanted his name over and over again and I said a silent prayer he would be okay. He walked out, his stride courageous and his head held boldly high. We all sat on our respective beds as one by one, a Champion went out for the task. It seemed I would not be getting any tips as we were banned from watching and all we could hear was the roaring and stomping that sent the contents of my stomach into flips.

* * *

The first thing I felt was the gentle breeze, if I hadn't known a dragon was waiting for me, I would have relished in the beautiful day. The Quidditch pitch was completely transformed just as Blaise had recounted. Mesmerizing stone mantled the ground at varying sizes, it almost resembled something volcanic. I pressed my palm on the nearest rock and felt the warmth emanating from it through my glove. Watchfully, I stepped into the mountainous arena, my eyes shifting everywhere to understand my surroundings. Now the crowd was visible to me, feeling further than they really were.

They were noiseless as instructed, a Silencing Spell over them for their own safety. I found the Slytherin bank among them and saw Daphne first, her face so familiar it struck out to me. She was flinching in fear, her arm tightly gripping Nott's beside her. Malfoy's bright hair stood out against the green as well, his face overwrought while he bit on his thumbnail nervously, watching me intensely. The adrenaline was coursing through me now as I hunted the dragon out from my spot. Unable to see anything, I started to focus on finding the egg instead, again I could barely see over the steep slabs of rock. Rocks fell away at my feet as I started to trek through the terrain.

Suddenly, a huge gust of wind bowled me over, my body slamming right into a flat surface protruding in front of me. My chin hit it making my teeth bite down on my tongue hard. The taste of iron met my gums, but I barely spared any attention on it. I didn't need to look back either, I knew what it was. It was here. It could see me. Now I was more awake than I'd ever been in my life. I pushed off my foot and started to climb quickly through the rocky trail. The ground shook and I stumbled upon the impact as the Ukrainian Ironbelly had landed behind me. This was it, this was the task I had been preparing for, the task I had been anticipating for the past month, my potential death.

Jumping onto a more even surface, I made a run for it through the rocks. Feeling like I had put some distance between us, I looked back at the dragon to get a good look at my adversary. Metallic grey and silver scales embellished its body. It's eyes were a menacing red, boring into my small fragile body. Spikes adorned its head as if it was a crown and I couldn't help but notice the large bat-like wings obtruding from its monstrously enormous body. I had never been so awe-struck yet fearful. It dipped its neck and from my studies I predicted it was about to breathe fire at me. 3560 fahrenheit of flame about to scorch me into nothing. Adrenaline poured through me, urging me to do what I felt I could not. My limbs were moving on their own and I felt the hot air threaten to singe my skin as I fled, every second barely escaping death. It felt as though my blood was on fire as I quickly jumped and climb over a large piece of earth. Smoke waded across the arena, filling my nostrils and clogging my lungs.

Coughs were sputtering out of me while my mind was disconnected from everything, but the ever-present beating of my drumming heart. The dragon crept over the rocks to get a good view of me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw it withdraw its neck and I knew it was about to breathe another fireball. In an attempt to make it fall - or at least slow it down - I pointed my wand upright and shouted, "Locomoter Wibbly!" It stumbled and rumbled, caught off guard by the abrupt Jelly Legs Curse, but then flapped its wings to stay upright. It gave me another chance to flee and I skidded down a slope and made another run for it. As much as I could run on the uneven ground.

My heart was pumping at a ridiculous speed, diverting blood to my muscles and away from my gut, as if it was trying to get out. The Ironbelly took flight to get a better view, the gusts of wind making it a struggle to stay upright. It perched itself central in the arena and as I watched it land I caught a glimpse of the golden egg behind it, nestled in what almost looked like a cave in a trench. Distracted by locating the egg, I didn't notice it's actions and was caught off guard when a raging inferno came hurling in my direction. At the last second, I successfully threw an Aqua Eructo Charm up with my wand, casting a shield of impressive water. I couldn't have pulled that off if my life hadn't depended on it.

The water splashed back onto me, drenching most of the top half of my body, but I couldn't care less at that point. It was actually refreshing after a blazing fireball had headed for me. Loose parts of my hair stuck to my forehead and I was thankful in that moment that Daphne had tied my hair up tightly. The dragon roared ferociously at me and I stumbled through a crack in the rocks, attempting to get around it. A sharp pillar caught my robes and grazed the side of my calf. There was too much adrenaline for me to feel any pain. I probably had a dozen or so cuts and bruises over me by now from bashing through the rocks.

As I stepped onto another flat surface, a shot of pain rippled up my leg from my ankle. Not having a moment to wonder how or when I did that, I half hopped-half hobbled into a small hiding spot behind more bulging earth. The dragon screeched again and its tailed swung around, smashing easily into some rock nearby. I cast a handful of lightning sparks across to the other side of the arena. They danced along the terrain and distracted the dragon for a quick moment. I then revolved my wand around myself as if I was draping myself in ropes to cast the Disillusionment Charm on myself. Looking down at my body, I could see I was successful. My body was camouflaged into the rock behind me, my hands taking on a ground appearance.

In another effort to distract the Ironbelly, I levitated some loose rock away from me and threw it from an opposite direction. Thankfully it turned around, roaring in the other direction and lashing out wrathfully with fire enveloping almost half the other side of the arena. How had I not died yet? As I snuck around the rock I was hiding behind, the Slytherin's came into my view again. Daphne was covering her eyes and had nestled her head behind Nott who was half on his feet, peering into the arena with wide blue eyes. Payton held a hand to her forehead in stress and Faye was screaming at me, but I couldn't hear her because of the Silencing Charm. Now Malfoy beside her was standing and shouting, even Blaise beside him shot up. Then, as if a giant had slammed its foot down around me, the ground thundered. The effect rippling up my trembling legs and the rocks around me shattering. Pieces of gravel hit me in the face. The Ironbelly's tail had smashed the area around me.

In a flustered panic, I peeled myself out of the rocky concave and tried to run for the egg. As soon as I grabbed it, the quicker this was over. My ankle throbbed as I scrambled through the mess of stones. It detected me, but thanks to my jelly curse, it tripped over its legs and fell. I noticed my Disillusion had faded now that my focus was on the golden egg. Snape was right, I still had practicing to do with it. Flames were coming for me again and I threw another Aqua Eructo Charm to stop it, but it was not as strong as my other one and the fire charred the hem of my shirt. I was so close now. The egg was well in reach. The pain continued searing up my leg and in my desperation, I leaped for the egg, rocks ripping into the side of my stomach. I screamed in pain and heavy drafts of wind knocked me as the dragon was about to take flight again. If the tamers had not come running to save me in time, I would have been a pile of cinders.

* * *

Sharp pains lanced through my head and colourful spots flashed in front of my eyes as the mediwitch assisted me to the medical tent. Fleur was still in there, she had been singed quite brutally by her dragon. Her distressed moans hummed through the tent. I tenderly moved to the bed, my whole body felt as if I had been beaten and every movement caused some muscle or bone to ache. Searing fiery bursts pulsated around my ankle, intensifying with each dragging step, jarring and brutal. With each step the pain amplified, the bloody muscle quivered and now that the adrenaline had waned, my consciousness ebbed and the nausea had come in.

I tenderly laid on the bed. Brushing hair off my face, I felt my wet cheeks. I must have cried at the end. Exhaustion overcame my entire body now that I could relax. My throat ached when I tried to swallow, a horrible bone-dry feeling. The mediwitch gave me a few potions to help repair my body, I would never recognise what type of potions they were, it was always one of my weaker subjects. My body tingled as she cast several healing spells on me. A warm feeling surging through my veins and I started feeling more and more tired. One of the potions must have been a sleeping draught of some kind.

Dumbledore's voice boomed into the arena. "Four of our champions have now defeated their dragons, one more remains."

As I laid comfortably on the hospital bed in the medical tent, the pain slowly dulling, a smile started to grow on my face.

"I did it," I whispered tearily to myself before sleep overwhelmed me.

* * *

 **Poor Melody needs more confidence in herself! So this went up a bit later than I intended, the festive season has me stretched all over the place. Merry Christmas to all the lovelies reading and thank you so much to those following Through the Dark so far. I had so much fun writing the dragon sequence, let me know what you thought in the reviews xx**


	10. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

The first thing I was aware of was the coolness of the air and its loamy fragrance as I roused from my heavy slumber. Looking around a room so devoid of beauty, I realised I had been moved to the hospital wing in my sleep. I couldn't believe how quickly I had recovered from yesterday, a grin spread on my face as I remembered my feat. Streaks of sunlight penetrated the window and my golden egg on the bedside table glimmered. With the angle the sun was it, seemed to be midday. I surveyed the walls, a simple cream, not peeling or dirty, just cream. There was no decoration save for the limp curtain separating my bed from the others and the flowers beside me.

There were three different vases. One filled with pink peonies, I didn't need to read the card to know who they were from already.

 _"Get well soon, you are amazing! Love Daph, Payton and Faye x"_

The other was an expensive array of multiple flowers. Bluebells, purple blossoms and yellow little daisies, they were beautiful. I picked up the little card hanging off it to see they were from Blaise, that kiss ass. I then looked at the third vase, filled with healthy red chrysanthemums. They were gorgeous, but nameless. My brows knitted together in confusion as I observed the exquisite flowers. Perhaps it was a generic gift from the whole House?

I sat up and carefully pulled myself off the bed. Ugly white hospital pyjamas hung loose on my body. As I moved I still felt some bruising but the potions had healed me for the most part. The curtain made a reeling noise as I tugged it open and found Fleur asleep in the bed beside me. I tiptoed around to feel the full strength of my body just before hearing subtle whispers. They were female, quite lecturing. As I got closer to the curtains they were coming from, I recognized them as Hermione.

They all jumped as I pulled it back. Harry was laying in his bed, Hermione sitting on the end and Ron on the chair beside him. He had received some flowers beside his bed as well. I was slightly caught off guard by Ron's presence, but assumed they must have made up. Your friend nearly dying does that to you I suppose.

Hermione beamed at me, jumping to her feet and giving me a gentle hug.

"Melody! How are you feeling?"

"Much better," I said.

"It's like magic," Harry mused.

"You are so lame." I said as I strolled in to sit on the end of the bed, just behind Hermione. "All is forgiven then?" I asked Ron.

"He's gotta be barking mad to put his name in the Goblet of Fire, both of you."

I smiled. "And so how did you go, Harry?"

"He was brilliant!" Hermione expressed. "All that practising paid off."

"Practising?" I questioned.

"I had to learn the Summoning Charm." Harry added.

I paled, had it been that easy for him? "You just summoned the egg?"

"No, you couldn't, it was charmed. But I summoned my Firebolt." He said giddily.

"Krum didn't even think of flying." said Ron excitedly.

"Did you get hurt?" I asked him.

"No," Ron scoffed, "that's why he's in the hospital."

"Hurt badly," I corrected with a slight roll of the eyes.

"A few scratches and bruises," he shrugged. "How are you, Melody?"

"You had a pretty bad fall at the end," Hermione said with worry.

"My ribs took a bashing, but worth it." I smiled merrily and reached over to grip Harry's hand for a moment. "We did it."

"We did." He smiled back.

I let go and leant back into my spot. "How did the others go? Fleur looks quite unwell." I gestured towards the other end of the hospital.

"She put the dragon into some sort of sleep, it worked for a while, but then she caught fire when it snored a huge jet of flame." Ron explained.

"Her whole body nearly lit up in flames, it was quite horrific." Hermione looked glum at the memory. "And Victor, he made his dragon blind. He lost a lot of marks because it accidentally squashed half of its eggs." I noted how Hermione had used his first name.

"And Cedric?" I keenly asked.

"Cedric did this weird thing where he Transfigured a rock on the ground, turned it into a dog. He was trying to make the dragon go for the dog instead of him. Well, it was a pretty cool bit of Transfiguration, and it sort of worked, because he did get the egg, but he got burned as well – the dragon changed its mind halfway through and decided it would rather have him than the Labrador; he only just got away."

My hearted leaped at the knowledge of his safety. "I expected he was okay, he isn't in here after all."

"You gave us a right fright," Ron said with a laugh.

We laughed over everyone's attempts and continued talking for a while. Madam Pomfrey then came over, assessing Harry's damage and saying she wanted to watch him a while longer before dismissing Hermione and Ron. She sent me back to my bed to see if I was clear to go.

"Just a few small cuts here and there." Madame Pomfrey said. "May you lift your shirt so I can check your ribs?" I shyly did so and it was the first time I had seen it. A huge, disgusting gash stretched between the length of my belly button to above my bra strap. And this was after healing and potions, my heart wavered slightly at the sight. I was a perfectionist when it came to my appearance, it was definitely something I developed growing up under Lydia's guidance.

"Will it go away?" My voice was quiet.

"A scar may remain in time," she said. "As long as it doesn't hurt."

I nodded understandably. It could have been worse. There was an array of blueing bruises on my legs, arms and torso, but otherwise I had come out of it quite healthily. Pomfrey gave me one last dose of a draught and dismissed me.

I changed into some clothes Daphne had left me when I was asleep. The sun was coming down as I walked back to the Common Room, my flowers and golden egg all bunched in my arms. The sky was mesmerizing, painted in the colours red, orange and yellow. Once I reached the Common Room, subtle noises could be heard from the other side which was unusual given the stone wall that defended it.

"Caverna Reguli," I spoke the password.

I was met by a surprising sight as I walked into the dungeons. All Slytherins, third year and above were celebrating. Green and silver decorations covered the room, balloons bouncing everywhere and glitter floating through the atmosphere. Small, harmless fireworks were going off from some wands as well as green and silver streamers. It was a similar set-up as when my name had come out of the Goblet of Fire, only far more elaborate. As if we had just won the Quidditch house cup. Many of them turned as they noticed my presence and the cheering escalated. A stunned laugh left my mouth as I ambled further into the room, but then agonizing pain ran through me as two figures jumped onto me.

"You're hurting her, you idiots." Blaise scolded and Payton and Faye got off me sheepishly with apologetic smiles. A gleam then sparkled in Blaise's eyes and he clapped. Loudly. Another clap. And gradually the whole room joined and they were all applauding me.

It was emotional, and maybe it was the side effects of the potions, but happy tears welled in my eyes. I was swarmed by Slytherins giving me a congratulatory hugs, hand shake's and soft pats on the back; everyone wary not to hurt me. Payton and Faye took my flowers and egg, saying they would put them in my room. Seventh year, Lilliana Dawson, came over to me with a glass of red wine and gave it to me. This would be my first alcoholic drink. I eyed the red liquid in my glass; so still and elegant. After eager encouragement from Payton, I took my first sip. The fumes wafting into my nose and fruity flavours lapping over my tongue. It left a sharp bite that I was not fond of, but for celebratory purposes I decided to have the whole glass.

I had never been so popular, I was used to being in the shadows and I often hated attention, but I relished in this. Everyone wanted to talk to me, ask me questions and toast me. This was my moment, my Champion moment. I spotted Daphne sitting on one of the plush lounges beside Nott. Malfoy and his goons were lounged on the opposing one and Blaise was perched on the arm rest.

"Finally have time for me?" Daphne joked as I sat into the small spot beside her.

"Always," I nuzzled my nose against her face and she dragged me into a hug around my shoulders.

"That was terrifying," she recounted as we pulled away.

"Exhilarating," Blaise corrected. "You looked like you knew what you were doing out there, Taylor."

Shock probably dotted my face as I laughed at his words.

"Were you scared?" Nott asked me as he leant past Daphne, his body half pressed on her.

Had I been scared? Thinking back to the task was hard, it was all such a blur. I remembered fire, water, rocks, crashing, blood, but no fear. I wasn't fearless though, it was like I didn't have a chance to be scared. It was a fight or flight situation. "It happened so fast," I said. They were all listening intently among the Common Room party. "I couldn't chance being afraid, I just had to… do it." I said hoping they would understand. As soon as I had stepped into that arena, all I thought about was getting that golden egg.

"You're a lot braver than you look," Blaise smirked.

"Yes," Malfoy said pointedly, his eyes sharp. "So brave. S great display of heroics, Taylor." He sounded sarcastic and I guarded my feelings. I had known Malfoy long enough to know where this was going when he used this tone of voice. "Let's just ignore the fact you almost died several times out there."

"Malfoy," Daphne warned.

"You barely survived in my opinion. I thought you were more prepared than that. You were thrown over the rocks countless times, not to mention falling all over the place." A spiteful scowl was on his face as he criticized me.

"Why do you care?" I retorted, feeling deeply offended. I had tried my hardest out there and no it wasn't perfect, but I lived to tell the tale. Where was his golden egg?

"I don't," he huffed and looked away.

"The most important thing is," Daphne said, turning all the attention back to her as she smiled at me, "is you're here."

"One down, two to go." Nott said with an air of encouragement.

And suddenly my happiness and relief vanished. Yes, I had done it. I had fought a dragon, but what was next? That was the first task, did they get harder? Then I remembered Crouch's words in the tent before the task. The golden egg had a clue. As if Pansy could read my mind she was running over to me with it. I guess it wasn't hard for her to steal my things when we shared a dorm.

"Let me open it," she said excitedly.

I sighed and gave her a nod, too tired to put up a fight. She clicked it open at the top and a high-pitched screaming that resembled a banshee silenced the room. Everyone covered their ears and squirmed at the piercing squeal. Pansy had dropped it now and it was rolling on the ground. Blaise picked it up and closed it.

"It's meant to be a clue." I said quietly as I moved my hands off my ears.

"Or insight into how you are going to die!" Pansy fumed before storming off embarrassed.

Great, what did I have to face next?

* * *

"Reparo," Payton said as she tried to mend the broken glass in front of her. We were currently in Charms class working on the Mending Charm, nestled in the dark back corner of the classroom. Faye leant against the wall as she lazily copied her History homework off another students work, not even trying to participate in the class. It was too easy to slack off or not pay attention in Flitwick's class. The poor part-goblin wizard could never quite control the classroom. It was probably why most of my friends, such as Daphne, did poorly in these spells.

"Where did you get that?" I asked Faye, nodding at the paper she was copying off.

"Goyle grabbed it off some Ravenclaw," she sighed as she boredly copied it.

"Are you okay, Faye? You seem off." Daphne asked.

"Her and Mitko broke up," Payton said as she focused on the mending glass in front of her.

"I forgot they were a thing," I whispered to Daphne who nodded back.

"I heard you." Faye said, still sounding detached from her usual bubbly self.

"You'll be fine!" I beamed. "Let's have a big shopping spree this weekend. It's a Hogsmeade weekend after all."

"Not interested." She said boredly.

"I need to copy that after you by the way," Daphne said. She was neither doing catch up work or trying to practice the mending charm. Just sitting in the class waiting for it to end.

"Reparo," Payton repeated. Her glass moved together, but it didn't quite mend.

"You're casting upwards too much," I tutored. "Keep the hand movement tighter." I performed the spell myself and the glass mended together perfectly as it if was never broken.

Payton copied my actions and had the same result, her glass unscathed. "Why are you so good at this?" She said, smashing it and repairing it again.

"Because I listened." I rolled my eyes.

The brown head of Theodore Nott then turned around in his chair looking back at us girls. His arm swung out leisurely. "Hey Daph," he motioned his head upwards in a reverse nod, "study hall later?"

She nodded and he smiled before turning back to his glass work. We all looked at her minutely. She tried to ignore our looks so I nudged her and Payton leaned closer.

"Ahem," she cleared her throat. "What was that, Daph?" She drawled.

"We study together," she shrugged.

"Sure, _study_." I teased and returned to practising my spells.

The rest of the class dragged on with meaningless conversation. Faye was a downer and kept to herself for the remainder. Nott kept stretching his arms back, 'accidentally' knocking Daphne's tables now and then in a flirtatious manner. She spent most of the time trying to hide her blushes and smiles. Flitwick then dismissed us and allocated our homework to continue practicing the Mending Charm. Payton and Faye walked out of the class side by side and Daphne followed next to Nott.

I was still collecting my things when Flitwick came over to congratulate my use of Charms during the first task. I humbly accepted them and then started to make for the door.

"I could say nice things about how you battled that dragon too, Taylor." Malfoy said as he started to walk by me, obviously having heard Flitwick's praises. "But I would rather tell the truth, you see."

"Always nice to know that I can count on you to be a complete and utter git, Malfoy." I said as we walked together.

"But, of course. You know I'd never let you down. People need stability in difficult times." He mused back.

A small laugh escaped me. "How thoughtful of you."

"Worked out that egg yet?" He asked.

"Haven't even tried," I said. The second task was just over two months away and I was more than happy to procrastinate in thinking about it.

"The later you leave it, the less time you have to prepare." He said.

"You think I don't know that?" I irritatedly frowned.

"I know you know that," he said, chin in the air as if he was the God of all things wise and almighty. "But do yourself a favour and give yourself as much time as you can to learn whatever you need to learn. Good looks will only get you so far in life."

I had to do a double take on his last few words. "What was that?" I said fervently. "I think I misheard you."

He smirked and opened his mouth to say something again, but a voice interrupted.

"Melody!" Cedric called down the hall and I shifted my eyesight to the Hufflepuff jogging over.

A low growl came from Malfoy. "Behave," I said to him before Cedric came to my side.

"I've been looking everywhere for you," he smiled and I smiled back at him. We hadn't seen each other since before he went in to face the Swedish Short Snout.

"Maybe you should be looking for a better haircut than that five sickle mop on your head." Malfoy shot at him.

"What? One like your albino arse?" Cedric retorted cooly.

Malfoy whistled, donning an expression that made him look impressed. "Look at that, a huggable Hufflepuff with some backbone."

"Alright, stop it." I said unwieldy, waving my hands in a halting motion. Malfoy was standing perfectly composed, as always whenever he wanted to be superior. Only Cedric was taller than him, it was a given, he was three years older after all. A cool look glazed over his eyes as he intricately watched Cedric's frown deepen at him. "I'll catch up with you later," I said to Malfoy sternly.

He glanced at me suspiciously and then looked at Cedric. Something in his expression changed as he looked back at me. His facial muscles were still the same, but his eye's told a whole different story. Something incredulous, but he didn't let me look into them long enough to work it out. He huffed before walking away with his usual swag.

"Why do you hang out with him?" Cedric asked as we started walking a different direction, out of Malfoy's earshot.

"He is a pain," I said, "but a tolerable one."

"I don't know how you put up with it daily."

"You get used to it." I said. "Anyway, you've been looking for me?"

He grinned, joy conquering his features. By Merlin he was handsome. "We did it!" He said happily and threw an arm around me, pulling me in for a side-half-hug.

I laughed, my own expression mirroring his. "It was the most terrifying, nerve-wracking, yet amazing thing I have ever done in my life." I admitted.

"I heard you managed to pull off the Disillusionment Charm?"

"Yeah, Snape tutored me a little. And I heard you tried to distract it with a dog?"

He blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah... It didn't go exactly as planned. Was quite the scuffle, but I got there in the end. Are you hurt at all? I know you were in recovery."

It then pained me to remember Cedric had not given me flowers or visited me in hospital. "Just a nasty slash up my side when I fell. I think I had a broken ankle too, but it was healed when I woke up. You?"

"Nothing too serious, just a fractured wrist. How did you score?"

"Fourth place. My robes got burnt, but not as badly as Fleur. You were third, yes?"

He nodded and the elbowed me jokingly. "Might catch up to me in the next task though, hey?"

I faked a small smile and then looked at him anxiously. "Have you-"

"No," he answered, knowing the rest of my question. "But when I do, I will be sure to help you as you helped me." He said lowly.

I nodded understandingly. We continued walking and talking to the Great Hall until splitting into our respective house tables. Maybe it was time I started working out the second task, like Malfoy had advised, a head start would only be beneficial. I sat between Pansy and Daphne at dinner and helped myself to some warm lasagna. I needed comfort food. Faye was her giddy self again, swooning over a new boy to Payton who had never looked more uninterested. A white barn owl came swooping in that I recognised as Ezra's from the Ministry. It dropped me a large box and I figured Lydia had given me a present for succeeding in my first task.

Later in my dorm, I lifted the lid to reveal a beautiful dress. I picked it up lightly to admire its soft material and the glacier meltwater blue it was. Crystals dazzled the upper torso and I tried to imagine the money it would have cost. Not that money was an issue for Lydia and Ezra, but this was not something I wanted others to know was in my room. It confused me for a moment as to why Lydia would send something so expensive here. I had no use for it at Hogwarts.

"Have you opened it?" Daphne called from the bathroom.

It was just her and I in the dorm at the moment, the others still in the Common Room. I quickly placed it back into the box and cast a Disillusion Charm on it before slipping it under my bed. Keeping it hidden from people like Pansy.

"It was a dress." I said with confusion.

"Odd," she thought as she came back into the room. "Payton's mother recently sent her money saying it was to buy a dress."

I sat down on my bed to pet Mia who mewed under my touch. "That is odd."

A gasp then came out of Daphne's mouth. "Who gave you those?" She said with wide eyes.

I followed her eyesight to see her staring at my flowers. "Well you know who sent the peonies, the other is from Blaise and well... I don't know who sent these." I said as I smelled the chrysanthemums.

"It was anonymous?" She inquired as she quickly sat next to me on the bed.

"I guess. It didn't have a card. I thought it was from the House or maybe Professors."

"No," she said quickly. "No, no, no, Melody." My full name, okay. "Father always buys mother red chrysanthemums on their anniversary. It's a symbol of love." She exclaimed.

"You are looking too far into it. Maybe they were on sale at the florist."

"No!" She slapped my arm.

"Ow-"

"Red chrysanthemums are hard to get. These aren't just any flowers, Melody. They aren't yellow or orange or blue. They are red. Red chrysanthemums. This is on purpose," she lectured, shaking her finger as she thought out loud. She stood up and stalked over to them, peering at them curiously. Then she turned to me with a big sickening smile which I knew only meant one thing. "You have a secret admirer."

I groaned and fell back onto my bed. Here we go. Mia climbed over me to curl up on my pillow. "Daph, before you start-"

"They're from Cedric, definitely." She said proudly.

I perked a brow. In fact maybe that could make sense. I was disheartened he didn't give me any, but it completely skipped my mind he would have dropped some anonymously. "Why wouldn't he put his name on them then?"

"I think it's romantic." She said before falling happily onto her bed.

It was my turn to interrogate her now. "On the topic of romance," I said and noticed how she quietened. "You and Theodore?" I sang.

"We're just friends," she said. "For now," and then broke into giggles.

We dove into a conversation about how wonderful Theodore and Cedric were. Of course I didn't get anything Daphne was saying about Nott. He was quite awkward, lanky and shy. But I guess an alpha woman like Daphne preferred that. I was on the other end of the spectrum. Cedric was heroic, loyal and handsome. I wanted to be a princess beckoning for him, my prince, to save me. We sounded like two love struck teenagers as we gossiped, but I guess that's what we were.

* * *

 **It was a bit plot-less, but I stories need fillers now and then. The next chapter will be sure to heat things up again! Thank you to everyone reading and following along, special thank you to Katkloss; your review made me smile! xx**


	11. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

The Great Hall had been cleared - bar the benches on the sides - and a large, dated record player sat in the corner. It appeared old and unused. Dust wafted from it as Mr. Filch prepared it for action. Slytherin House had been called to gather in the Hall and we were ordered to find seats. Girls on one side with boys on the other.

"Dancing classes?" Payton asked as she propped herself down beside me.

"What for?" Daphne mused, her knees grazed my upper back as she sat behind us.

Our Head of House walked through the hall with eyes judging everyone. We all quietened in his presence, upbeat smiles wiped from our faces. His head tilted back slightly as he looked down his nose at the Slytherins until his silky voice interrupted the dead air.

"I suspect you are all wondering why you are gathered here today," he drawled. "As is tradition of the Triwizard Tournament, Hogwarts will be hosting a formal dance on Christmas night. The Yule Ball."

A collection of gasps and constrained squeals came from girls side of the hall. Daphne's hands gripped my shoulders and she squeezed in delight. I was barely phased, balls weren't a foreign thing to me or most other Slytherins. It was a formality I had attended from a young age. Lydia and Ezra would drag me to copious Ministry events or pure-blood balls. Though, attending such a glamourous night with friends would be a far more exciting experience. My lips curled at the thought.

"The ball is opened by the Tournament Champions and their partners in what we call the Champion Waltz." Snape explained as he paced gradually down the middle of the hall, his arms behind his back and his head held high. I supressed my resentment at the announcement. Not only did this mean the whole school would be watching me dance, I would have to find someone willing to dance with me.

As Snape continued to explicate the finer details of the dance in his monotonous voice, the vision of me dancing with Cedric played in my mind. With a touch more imagination, I saw us vibrantly on the dance floor, both dressed in elegant formal wear. He spun me charmfully on the dancefloor and pulled me in, his gloved hand fastened on my lower back and the other gently holding mine. We gazed into each other's eyes like something out of a romantic film and then leant in for a kiss, but Snape's figure walking into my view made the vision disappear.

"Now," his voice sharply said. "In order to prepare for the dance, the Headmaster has insisted we practice proper ball room etiquette. I am sure most of you are taught how to perform to basic Waltz Step."

On the other side of the room, the boys wore unimpressed or irritated expressions. It was clear they were no where near as excited as some of the girls who surrounded me in the hall were. Blaise Zabini was hunched over his legs, elbow perched on a knee whilst his hand thoughtfully stroked his chin. No doubt trying to think of the right girl he would like to bring to the ball and conjuring ways to successfully woo her.

"Mr. Filch, music." Snape ordered and after a slight crackle a wistful harmony filled the room. "Everyone stand and find a partner."

The girls lifted off their seats with energy. Daphne practically pushed past me to be one of the first on the floor. It was shambles at first, everyone rushing around to find a partner. Most people approached their friends whilst some shy questions were asked. I stood among the flurry hoping to find someone like Nott to dance with, but Daphne had already caught him. Goyle came into view when someone shifted and I turned quickly hoping he didn't see me see him.

In a flood of green, black and silver, white blond hair prominently caught my attention as a smug expression studied me from a distance. His feet started moving as he made his way through to me and a content smile appeared on my face. There was an unspoken mutual acceptance between us to join forces and get this over with rather than get swooped up by someone else we hated more. As his tall pale figure grew closer, twisting and shoving through the crowd, Pansy's body moved into my view. I watched her back as she prepped up excitedly. "Draco!" She exclaimed and rushed to him, pulling him into her hands.

For a very brief second, I could have sworn his eyes beckoned to me. My face screwed up in agitation thinking I really was going to have to partner up with Goyle, but turning around I was met with Blaise. His dark face right in front of me. A big smile grew, not one of his provocative smirks, but a genuine smile. I exhaled happily and smiled thankfully at him, taking the hand he presented me with.

"My lady," he joked.

Everyone was moving into an adequate enough space. Blaise settled us between Malfoy and Pansy, and Payton who was paired with Adrian Pucey. I did a double take as I noticed she was with the sixth year Chaser, whom of which I despised. Just as most of the Slytherin Quidditch team, he acted as if he was some king serpent. A presumptuous attitude that rivaled Blaise's and a narcissistic prejudice that imitated Malfoy's, he was a recipe for destruction. Maybe I was biased. After all, he had slapped my arse and completely humiliated me in my second year. Ever since then I abhorred him and Payton knew it.

We slipped into a waltz. Thankfully, Blaise also knew how to waltz and was quite skilled at it as we danced. I was comfortable with him, my body not feeling rigid as he placed one hand on the small of my back and his fingers intertwined between mine. The practice was a good idea and I hadn't danced in over a year, the refresher was needed as I accidentally knocked my knee into his, taking an incorrect step.

"Easy there, my ballerina." Blaise teased into my ear.

"It's been a while," I breathed a laugh.

We swirled easily and it became second nature after some practice. In that moment I was grateful to have Blaise as a friend. Although he was a massive flirt, he was being a chauvinistic gentleman for now. He said jokes every now and then to ease any tension the dancing and close proximity caused. By the end of our practice, I could barely hold in my giggles. I pursed my lips gleefully trying to conceal my laughter as Snape dismissed us the from the hall.

I left the room, falling into step with Daphne, Payton and Faye who were excitedly talking about the ball. Blaise and Nott walked steadily in front of us until a taut Malfoy knocked roughly into his shoulder, Crabbe and Goyle walking hastily behind him.

"What was that for, Draco?" Blaise shouted at the wizard who didn't turn to acknowledge him as he marched away.

* * *

Daphne laid dreamily on her bed. It was a Hogsmeade weekend and we had planned with Payton and Faye to go shopping. She rolled over with a wistful smile. "Who are you going to take to the ball?"

I was sat on my bed, Mia by my side and a Viveka Sjöström magazine in my hand, viewing different expensive shoes. I rolled my shoulders carelessly. "Hopefully Cedric if he isn't too embarrassed to go with a fourth year."

"Are you going to ask him or wait for him to ask you?"

"Hopefully he will ask me," I smiled, tearing my eyes away from my magazine. "I don't mind asking him though."

"I hope Theodore asks me." She said as she rolled onto her back, staring at her canopy roof.

"Why wouldn't he, you're beautiful." I said supportively.

" _Well_ ," an obnoxious voice sounded from behind curtains. I sighed, I had forgotten she was here. "I for one will be waiting for Draco to ask me."

I snorted, glad I was unable to see the self-righteous look probably on her face.

"I already have my dress picked out," she said as she stepped out from behind her curtains and pranced between Daphne and I. "Vucana silk," she tossed her head up and flung her short bob with brashness. "Draco will _have_ to go with me when he hears."

"How could he resist?" I asked sarcastically, but she didn't pick up on it and smiled at me.

"I know, right!" She beamed.

"So is the dress Lydia sent you for the Yule Ball?" Daphne asked.

"I guess so," I said and revealed the box beneath my bed. She jumped up and walked over to see. Pansy also leaned in to stick her big nose in it.

"Camouflaged it?" Daphne perked one of her perfect eyebrows.

"You never know, Daph." I said whilst pulling the blue dress out of the box to show her.

"Especially in this rotten place," Pansy said with repugnance.

Daphne gasped, "it's beautiful, Mel!" And then clapped her hands together giddily. "I can't wait to get mine!"

"I guess it will make you look a little better," Pansy reasoned apathetically. It was the closest thing to a compliment I would get from her.

After a few moments of girlish chatter, Payton and Faye presented themselves at our door, ready to go to Hogsmeade. To my discredit, Pansy ended up joining us too and the walk there consisted of her boasting about her expensive and beautiful ensemble for the Yule Ball. We were stopped twice by potential dates asking us to the Yule Ball. Faye fawned over the attention, but dizzily declined on all our behalf.

Ever since the Yule Ball was announced, the whole ambience within the castle had changed. Boys were looking at girls like they were prizes. Eyeing which one they wanted to have on their arm. There was a new division between the sexes. As much as girls gushed over the attention they were receiving, I despised it. The embarrassment, the sweaty palms and the socially awkward way I had to reject them, it was too much for me to handle. Faye had said I would be more desirable because I was in the Triwizard Tournament. It just made me feel like a bigger target in this game of cat and mouse. There was only one guy I was interested in, one man I had my eye on; Mr. Diggory.

But it was almost as if he had vanished from sight. Whenever I did catch him, he was with his Hufflepuff herd and who would have thought Hufflepuff's could be so intimidating? Our communication had been limited down to brief eye contact and smiles across the hall.

As we exited one of the dress shops Daphne had dragged us into, Harry, Hermione and Ron were walking by, bags full of Honeydukes treats in their hands. Pansy made a disgusted sound as she noticed Hermione and Ron.

"Get them away before they pollute the air," she said.

"Shut it, Parkinson." Ron bit back and Pansy put a hand over her mouth.

"Happily, around you!" She muffled as she grabbed Faye's hand. "Blood traitor!" She shouted before storming away, Faye in tow. Faye looked back helplessly at us.

"I'll catch up with you later," I told Payton and Daphne as they went to follow them. "Sorry," I apologised to the trio as I joined their step.

"She is an absolute monster," Hermione glared at the disappearing back of Pansy's head.

"Better tell Hagrid there is a stray cow running around." Ron said and we all burst into laughter.

"Seriously though, Mel." Hermione giggled. "How do you share a dorm with her?"

"Her whining just becomes white noise after a while." I said as we continued walking back to the castle.

The buzz of several-hundred voices hummed like an orchestra of deadbeat droids as we entered back onto school grounds. Harry smiled shyly at a group of Beauxbaton's walking past. In return, they shot him a snooty look and flicked their heads.

"Why do they have to travel in packs? And how are you supposed to get one alone long enough to ask them?" Harry complained with strained hand gestures. He was clearly struggling to find a date for the ball.

"Surprised no one has begged you to go yet, Harry." I said. "Being a Triwizard Champion and all."

"Has anyone asked you for being a Champion?" Ron asked.

"Well I assumed that's why they did," I said as we walked onto the bridge.

"And so, does that mean you have a date?" Hermione inquired.

I blushed and shook my head. "No, not yet."

Ron looked thoughtful for a moment as we came to stop midway on the bridge, leaning on the stone balustrade and gazing upon the lake. There was a beauty to the view beneath us, so raw and barren. Untouched. "Melody," Ron's edgy voice said. He looked like he was about to spew up something he didn't want to. I then recognised the look he was giving me. I had seen it twice before. First when fifth year Gryffindor Casen Peterson asked me to the ball and then second when fourth year Ravenclaw Kevin Entwhistle asked.

"Why don't you come with-" he was cut off by Hermione slapping his cheek with a shriek. "What the bloody hell was that for?" He yelled as his hand comforted his pained cheek.

"A bug," she lied. "There was a bug on your face."

I gave Hermione a thankful look and she subtly smiled back. Thank Merlin. Before Ron could return to his question, I changed the subject to something more important. "Ready for the second task?" I blurted at Harry.

He was almost caught off guard by the question. "No. Neville thinks we will have to fight off the Cruciatus Curse."

"That is just plain stupid," Hermione said, rubbing her palm. Ron was still comforting his red cheek in the background. "The Professors would never make you do that. Imperius maybe, but that has nothing to do with your egg."

"Do you think we will have to fight a banshee?" I asked.

"I think there is more to the clue," Harry said as he paced across the bridge. "I suppose the others have already figured it out."

"You _are_ trying to figure this egg out aren't you?" Hermione ruminated.

He looked back at her exasperated. "What's that supposed to mean?" His pacing came to a halt.

"It just means these tasks are designed to test you," she said. "In the most brutal way... they're almost cruel."

Her warm eyes flickered towards me. "I'm scared for the both of you." Harry and I regarded each other, our faces both emanating the same worry we had at the start of this whole ordeal. "You both got by the dragons mostly on nerve. What if it's not enough this time?"

"So what am I supposed to do, Hermione?" Harry argued. "Come on," he provoked, his arms flailing. "You're the brilliant witch here aren't you? Why don't you figure this egg out."

"Harry," Ron said warningly. They shared a miffed look until Harry charged off, unwilling to deal with the situation. The bonfire-red haired boys body deflated while his aqua eyes considered both of us. It didn't take long for him to turn and chase after his afflicted best mate.

"I know I can't possibly imagine the stress you Champions are under, but there is no need to take it out on me." Hermione said as she squinted at Harry's shrinking figure.

"It's hard to find somewhere to direct it," I said, my eyes scanning the river below and enjoying the fresh air coating my skin. "Thank you for before, by the way."

She smiled, "I knew you wouldn't want to have to answer that question."

"Did they ask you?"

She puffed. "Only as a last resort."

"And you turned them down, I'm guessing?"

"Well… I have a date." She said shyly, half hiding being her bushy curls.

My eyeballs nearly jumped out of their sockets. "Who!" I yelped. The lines in her face suggested she was reluctant to say it out loud. "Hermione, come on," I urged. "Who am I going to tell? Daphne? Like she would care."

"Victor… Krum." She murmured.

A high-pitched squeal of excitement radiated from me and she flinched with a nervous laugh. I cheerfully gripped her shoulders and bounced. "You two are going to look great!" I encouraged.

We plunged into a conversation about Krum and the Bulgarians. If Cedric were to reject me - to my hearts great displeasure - I would maybe consider going with one of them. They were the ideal strong, heroic date a girl would want. She told me about their studying sessions in the library and how they simply enjoyed each other's company. He wasn't much for words, but hey, they say opposites attract.

* * *

The study hall was warm thanks to the candles lit throughout after the wintry chill outside. It was a few days into winter now and we were all starting to rug up. I sat beside Faye while most of the other Slytherin's were absent, playing hooky. It was easy to get away with in study periods, Professor's usually overlooked it. I couldn't afford that luxury, I had been slack the past few weeks and needed to do some serious catch up on paper work. We had been in here for nearly an hour when a headache started to infiltrate my mind. My temples throbbed as I watched the words blur together on the page. I sighed boredly, done with this.

Faye was doing little study of her own, she had spent the entire time enjoying Blaise' affections from across the table. As always, he was being a flirt, making girls swoon for him. Under the table, Faye was rubbing his calf with her leg and above the table he was firing her his irresistible smirks and winks. She scribbled a love heart onto his parchment and he chuckled lightly. I looked tiredly between them and then continued trying to jam our History crap into my mind. More minutes ticked by and I could see Ron having some sort of tuff with his twin brothers down the table until Snape smacked both him and Harry over the head. Still unamused, I returned to my reading until I noticed the scrap parchment beside my hand magically fold into an origami bear.

I looked up to see it was the work of Malfoy, sat across from me, wand in hand. He waved his wand lightly as the incantated piece of origami strolled on the table. I giggled as it hugged my hand that held my quill. A slight curve in his lips told me he enjoyed it too. It then pirouetted like a ballerina and started to dance. I pointed a finger out for it to grip onto as it performed small moves. Afterwards, I ripped a blank page out of my own book and charmed another bear out of it. Only this one had a small bow folded at the top. She danced along the desk as well and when both pieces of origami collided, they waltzed together. It was quite adorable to watch. They then both stopped dancing and embraced each other into a hug before falling still onto the table, no longer animated and flat pieces of folded paper. As I looked back up, I caught sight of Malfoy's amused expression right before he put his mask of unfriendliness on. I knew there was more than met the eye when it came to him and his guarded mocking.

Faye and I walked to meet the others at the Common Room when study hall finished, but I was distracted when I saw Cedric and his Hufflepuff horde. I was not missing this opportunity. I tapped Faye on the arm. "See you later." I uttered suddenly.

"Why? Where are you going?"

I didn't respond as I traipsed closer to Cedric. "Cedric!" I called his name to direct him away from his clan. He glanced back at me and a grin started to form on his face. He shared a few words with his friends before they left to where they were heading, finally leaving Cedric and I alone.

"Hey," I smiled, walking up to his side.

"Hey," he grinned back, looking down at me and adjusting his bag over his shoulder.

Then the nerves hit me as I realised what I was about to do. A sweat instantaneously broke out on my hands. My heartbeat increased, every single pound suddenly rippling in my chest. The buzz of the students around us were now drowned out by my screaming yet silent thoughts.

"How have you been, Mel?" he asked as we slowly walked.

"Good, good." I nodded. "Yourself?"

"Classes have been busy, but I am handling it. As much as I want to work out the second task, I just don't have the time right now."

"If there is anything I can do," I said and he nodded thankfully before I even had to finish. "Actually, about the Tournament..." I started, my eyes locked on the pavement in front of us. "Have you heard about the Yule Ball we have to attend?"

"Yes I know all about the ball, should be good fun. Are you excited?"

"I guess, I'm not exactly a stranger to balls, being raised in the pure-blooded society." I elaborated.

"I know how you girls get over these things," he laughed.

"Did you hear the Champions have to open with a dance?" I asked, my voice faltering slightly as the inevitable question was looming closer.

"Yes, I have definitely been practicing so I don't make a fool of myself. Have you?" His grey eyes looked down at me and I felt compelled to return the eye contact. I was entranced by them for a moment, eyes like smoke and full of heat. They glistened brightly, soft yet metallic, rivalling a polished suit of armour. "I suppose you don't need practice though," he flashed his white perfect teeth at me again, "with all the dancing you would have done growing up at such events."

My cheeks started to burn hot and I forced a swallow down my dry throat. "I was quite shy to dance with any other boys," I admitted. "Ezra was usually my partner."

He raised his head in understanding. "Well I am sure you won't be stepping your heels on anyones feet like I saw at the Hufflepuff gathering." He joked.

We turned into another hall. I had no clue where he was going nor where I was going. We seemed content to just wander aimlessly for now. He was content to be in my company at least and that knowledge gave me confidence for the topic I was about to dive nose-first into.

"So have you found your date for the ball?" I asked, trying to come across as nonchalant as possible. My eyes scanned over the castle pillars architecture, the details in the design was suddenly incredibly interesting to me as my heart prepared for his response.

"I have, how about yourself? Who is the lucky guy?" his elbow nudged my shoulder lightly while he smiled.

A deep sense of numbness grew in the pit of my stomach as I felt his elbow graze me jestfully. It was like the core of my being was being shaken at it's very foundation. I don't know how I did it, but I managed to pull a smile on my face, despite the growing emptiness in my chest. "Not yet," I politely said. Keeping it short so he couldn't hear my voice breaking. "Who?" I asked, my voice just above a whisper as my throat continued to tighten. All my confidence was lost.

"Cho Chang from Ravenclaw. Do you know her?"

Oh, I knew her. The numbness within me immediately caught fire. An inferno of jealousy and envy. Perfect Cho Chang. Of course Cedric would have asked someone like her. She too was a Seeker for the Ravenclaw Quidditch team; a great athlete with the body to match. Not to mention her beautiful face and popular school status. She was perfect for Cedric. A princess for a prince.

"Yeah," I said shortly. "I know her. Good seeker."

"She's brilliant," he beamed, oblivious to the change of atmosphere to our conversation.

"You two will look perfect together," I forced a smile and looked back up at him.

He rested a hand on my shoulder. "Now don't think this gets you off the hook, Mel. You owe me a dance at the ball, okay? I need to see whether Ezra's dance lessons have paid off." He winked and I suddenly detested the way it made me feel.

* * *

I had never been involved with a guy before or really had feelings. Cedric Diggory was my first crush, and now I knew the true meaning behind that word. As soon as I had returned to the Slytherin Common Room, the emptiness resurfaced and I found myself laying in a pool of self-pity on one of the couches. Daphne came to my aid with tea when I told her and I was thankful for her presence as well as Mia's who was laying on my chest.

"I can't believe I thought he actually liked me." I muttered miserably, staring into the fire crackling on the side.

"Hufflepuff's are just nice all the time, maybe you misinterpreted it." Daphne reasoned.

"Cho Chang," I spat as if I had just tasted the foul concoction of a Polyjuice potion.

It was starting to dawn on me as to why I wasn't suitable for Cedric. The more I compared myself to Cho, the clearer the waters became. She was intelligent, they probably had far more intellectual and interesting conversations that he enjoyed rather than ours. She had a brain to match his. Plus they both played the same position in Quidditch whereas I hated flying and heights with a passion and didn't follow the sport at all. She was beautiful, popular and probably had the personality to make it happen. On the other hand, I was a Slytherin, we were automatically somewhat outcasted to the other Houses in the school. There was no such thing as a popular or well loved Slytherin. But no, I wasn't naive enough to just pin it down to my poor House, perhaps accepting Hufflepuff Cedric could look past that. What he couldn't look past was what most people couldn't. _Him_.

I exhaled frustratedly at the sheer thought. To be so closely associated with someone who I had never even met. It was like I was branded as evil from the get go. My efforts in first year and until now had proven that not everyone saw me like that, but it wasn't so easily forgotten. Taking me to the ball would bring down his angelic status. A blemish on his flawless sphere of perfection.

"I'm sorry, Mel." Daphne said sadly as she watched my expression growing dark from my thoughts. "I know how badly you wanted to go with Cedric."

"Diggory? What would make you want to go with that heinous arse? Do you always think like an idiot or just when I'm around, Taylor?" Malfoy's haughty voice interrupted. He had just entered the dungeons by the look of the shifting stones. I had no idea how much he had heard of our conversation.

"And I suppose you're going with the delightful Pansy Parkinson?" I bit back. I was not in the mood to deal with one of Malfoy's arrogant power trips right now. He was having erratic mood swings again, just earlier he had been quite civil in study hall and I was questioning if there was something more to that dark façade.

"Actually, I may have been so inclined to ask you." He said with confidence as he walked into our space. My heart stopped pumping blood for a second, as if someone had thrown a bucket of ice water at me. I stared at him speechlessly and he huffed with a smirk at my reaction.

Before I could squeeze my voice out to respond, Daphne retorted for me. "Good joke."

His famous scowl reappeared as he glanced over at Daphne insulted. "Perhaps it is, I am a Malfoy after all. Every girl who knows what's good for her has thrown herself at me in the past two weeks." He said with his nose in the air. He looked back at me, his tongue lapping over his bottom lip to illustrate his cocky attitude.

"And Mel is a Taylor after all, not to mention the Heir of Slytherin himself." Daphne preached in my defense. The awkwardness of me not truly being of Taylor blood left an uncomfortable tension in my shoulders. "She has a queue of boys waiting to take her to the ball. Don't you, Mel?" She looked at me expectedly and I perked up from my slugging position on the couch, Mia shuffling at my movement.

"Uh- yes. I already have my next date lined up." I stammered, bad at feigning confidence.

"And who would that be?" He questioned disbelieving.

I suddenly felt a rush of heat smother my cheeks as names of boys in our year started to reel through my mind. "I don't see why that is your business." My eyebrows knotted together and I raised from the couch and stepped towards him. "And am I supposed to feel honoured that you would consider _lowering_ your standards to take a half-blood like me?" I bit, making Daphne's previous argument almost invalid. I was inches in front of his chest now, but I could see amusement start to swirl in his stormy grey eyes.

He smirked as he leant down to me. "I don't consider anything about your blood dirty at all," he said so lowly that I don't think even Daphne heard. I couldn't stop the small gasp that sucked through my lips and Mia hissed by my side, she could sense the room. A shiver shot through me and I closed my eyes at the thought of whose blood ran through me. Whenever someone else spoke it out loud, it affected me more. What was a dead prospect, like a distant nightmare I could bury in the back of my mind, became a much more living reality. I willed myself to keep it together and opened them again to glare at him. My deep brown eyes boring into his. Maybe Malfoy did in fact want to take me to the ball, but I was nothing more than a trophy to him – a prize. I always speculated where his family allegiance fell, but the truth could not be anymore clearer with the words he had just uttered. I realised now any interest he showed for me, any act of kindness, was because I was that evil snake's offspring.

"You are infuriating."

"What can I say," Malfoy purred. "I live to watch that little flush on your cheeks."

I was fuming now, the events of today starting to hone in on the tip of a triangle. "Re-evaluate yourself, Malfoy." I spat, "In actual fact, you and Parkinson deserve each other. All you care about is your image and your goddamn superiority."

"I am nothing like Parkinson, you need to re-evaluate your evaluation of me." He defended with a frown.

"Maybe when you show me something different."

Daphne stood up behind me and grasped my arm. "Come on Mel, you're just wasting your breath." I took it as my cue to leave and turned with her, Mia trailing behind me after clawing the air in front of Malfoy. We retreated to our dorms where Tracey was currently swamped in homework. Pieces of parchment surrounded her as she sat cross-legged on her bed. A frustrated groan escaped me as I fell backwards onto my bed.

"He is infuriating." I repeated angrily.

Daphne laughed and sat down on her bed. "Don't let him get to you, it's what he does. You know that."

"Malfoy?" Tracey questioned, not even looking up from her parchment.

"Malfoy." I said with venom.

* * *

 **Poor Mel has experienced her first heartbreak! So I wrote this one a while ago (I have a few pre-written Chapters) and the first part was actually written at my workplace on a slow day. As I was reading over it, it felt 'stiff.' But I couldn't find a way to make it flow, hopefully you didn't pick up on it! If you did; tips to fix it are very welcome. Thank you again to everyone following along and reading, as always I'd love to read your thoughts and reviews :) x**


	12. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven

The flower pot was nestled between my palms, plain, unadorned, but filled with soil and a small shoot; the beginnings of a jasmine flower. The pot was terracotta. A colour that reminded me of a holiday I had taken in Italy when I was young. We were currently in Herbology with the Gryffindors today.

"Now have you all got your pots?" Professor Sprout asked as she walked down the length of the greenhouse, surveying us with her cheerful grin.

A chorus of yes' and ma'am's trumpeted in the greenhouse. "Now today we will be learning the fundamentals of the Herbivicous Charm. You should have come across it in your reading," she said. "Who can tell me what it is used for?"

No one bothered, Hermione's hand had shot up straight away. "Miss. Granger," Sprout smiled at her.

"The Herbivious Charm is used to rapidly increase the growth rate of plants," she said proudly and with a fulsome lift of her head. Meanwhile Ron boredly picked at the soil in his pot beside her.

"Correct," she chimed with a happy bounce. "Now, we all know a simple transplant, right? We are going to go over to the gardens by the training grounds and plant them. The school wants more jasmine around there."

We all gathered our pots and headed down the long gallery to our destination. I noticed Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan to my left, yet slightly in front of us, laughing in conversation. I was enraptured as the curve of Dean's lips revealed a row of perfectly carved out dazzling teeth. Teeth even better than Cedric's.

"Thomas has nice teeth," I said to Payton beside me as I admired his smile.

"I guess," she replied carelessly with confusion.

"Payton, the ball is in a week." I clarified, "I need a date." It was true, I was started to regret some of the boys who had asked me at the start of the whole fiasco. They now all had dates and very few people were left available. Thanks for House and class gossip, I knew who was still looking for a date and Mr. Dean Thomas certainly was after being rejected by Beauxbatons.

"Thomas?" Faye jeered in hushed tones, having overheard me. She pushed in between Payton and myself with an adamant appearance. "Mel, let me set you up with a Durmstrang, there is sure to be one left."

"Most of them are taken by Beauxbatons." Daphne said, also having overheard us.

We started crossing the middle courtyard in the castle and I scouted Dean again, the ghost of a smile lingering on his face as Seamus spoke. "He's kind of cute." I contemplated with a tilt to my head.

"It's the desperation talking," Payton said.

"Please don't go with a Gryffindork," Daphne pleaded as she watched me watch him.

"At least let me look at your options in Durmstrang, first." Faye added.

Their attempts to stop me went straight through me. I had never had a problem with Dean, he was always very kind and optimistic. We had never really engaged in a conversation, but we had shared a few words whenever he was around Harry. Ignoring the girl's protests, I decided to make quick work. I only had a week until the Yule Ball and with my current non-existent status of relationship with Dean, I had a lot of work to do.

"Walk with me," I ordered them as I quickened my pace to linger right behind him and Seamus.

One of them groaned as they accompanied me, and I am sure they shot a couple eye rolls and angry snarls my way.

"It's just a scratch match they organised to see if their training is paying off. Of course, the Hufflepuff's are the only ones who were willing to actually do it." Seamus was saying to Dean. "Should give everyone their Quidditch fix since it was called off for the bloody tournament." He finished.

"When is the game?" Dean asked.

"This Wednesday afternoon," I chimed in, having heard Harry excitedly tell me after lunch one day that he was going to be able to play Quidditch.

"He wasn't asking you," Seamus shot at me, looking back angrily.

"Seamus," Dean threatened in a low voice. He smiled at me, letting me see his sublime smile again. "Thanks Melody." First name basis already and he made Seamus stand down for me, I was sold! Dean Thomas would be my date this weekend. I stretched my lips into the most delightful smile I could pull off.

The class followed Professor Sprout into the clearing between the training grounds and the D.A.D.A tower. There was already an empty patch of soil prepared for planting and we all moved into a spot to plant our sprouts. To Daphne's great embarrassment, I dragged her, to share the same patch of soil as some Gryffindor's, including Dean and Seamus. Harry and Ron were also sharing the area and all four Gryffindor's looked at us with befuddlement.

"They're mad," Daphne whispered to me, her eyesight locked on the Slytherins scowling in the distance.

Class continued, and I took every opportunity I was presented with to talk or interact with Dean. Harry and Ron's presence made me feel a bit less foreign for sharing the space with Seamus and Dean. I didn't miss all the glares Seamus threw my way, but luckily, he left it to just his eyes. We transplanted our shoots of jasmine into the soil and with Sprout's instructions were able to make the flowers bloom nicely. The hand movement of the Herbivicus Charm was quite hard to get right, and I kept finding myself swishing my wand too much. Nevertheless, the jasmines eventually bloomed and danced in the wintry breeze, releasing a delicious fragrance into the air. I smiled happily at the small feat whilst purposely creating eye-contact between myself and Dean. He returned it in full force before shyly looking away. The tiniest hint of ruby surfacing his apple-round cheeks.

* * *

Since the Quidditch match was not an official game, there were no decorations throughout the Grand Hall like usual. Quite a few students donned their respective House colours regardless, excited to see some Quidditch since they had been deprived all year.

"Have you asked him yet?" Payton said as she enjoyed a glass of something red beside me, her homework laid on the table.

She noticed I had been watching Dean most of the afternoon, waiting for the right time to strike. I was running out of time to ask him to the ball and it was only a few days away now. My thumbnail nestled between my teeth as I bit nervously, trying to create a reason for me to talk to him. Curse me and my shyness, I should just get up and go to his table and ask, but the attention I would administer from the other Gryffindor's if I did was enough to make me feel sick at the thought.

"No," I said in frustration. "At this rate I am going to have to go with someone like Crabbe." I cringed at the thought.

The match was scheduled less than an hour away. Hufflepuff's and Gryffindor's started to file out of the hall to watch the game, including Dean.

"Anyone going to watch the game?" Millicent asked the Slytherin table.

"Maybe later," Blaise said as he practiced a charm on the smoking emitting from his cup of tea.

"Thinking about it," Nott mused.

Daphne hummed after Nott. "Same."

"Yes," I said a little louder than intended, my eyes ogling Dean who was leaving the hall with Hermione and Seamus. This was my opportunity, Hermione my ticket. Everyone looked at me in surprise, I was never a Quidditch enthusiast, even when it was Slytherin playing.

"You're going to watch Gryffindor and Hufflepuff play?" Malfoy doubtfully asked.

Blaise laughed, "Melody you have to be…"

I was already leaving the table in haste and didn't catch the end of his sentence. Quickly walking, half jogging where everyone was going, my eyes scouting out for Hermione's bushy head. When she came into view, I darted towards her and practically jumped on her shoulders.

"Melody," she laughed in surprise as I got off her.

"Sorry," I apologised, "didn't want to lose you." I smiled at Dean and Seamus who had noticed my presence. "Hello Dean," I beamed at him, a little breathless from my rush to catch up to them.

"Hello Melody," he politely responded. Seamus glowered at me as I purposely ignored him.

"Coming to watch the game?" Dean asked.

"Yes, Harry was so excited and well who knows when there will be another one." I lied.

"Melody you hate Quidditch." Hermione bluntly alleged.

I looked at her blankly, trying to communicate my frustration through our eye contact, but it didn't work so I feigned a laugh. "No, Hermione." I brushed her arm, "I don't _hate_ Quidditch. I _hate_ flying."

"But even then you-"

"Anyway!" I loudly said, cutting her off. "You don't mind if I join you?"

"Be our guest," Dean said politely, his teeth visible once again.

We sat in one of the towers and I stayed away from the edges, my fear of heights prevalent. Luckily, I had worn my thick woolen robes against the freezing wind. Light flakes of snow fell around us, like white militia paratrooping out of the sky. Shivers rattled my bones as the ice-white dust fell onto my face. The game commenced, and the crowd started roaring.

As I sat amongst the cheering Gryffindor's, preparing myself to ask Dean to the ball, my eyes were drawn to the yellow clad Seeker on Hufflepuff's team. I sighed, unheard by everyone due to the blustery wind around us. He was playing well, zipping around the field in search for the Golden Snitch. I glared over at the crowd I suspected Cho Chang to be huddled in with jealousy.

We were halfway through the game and Gryffindor was up, 125 to 108. Dean, being a typical sport fanatic, was completely enthralled by it and paid little to no mind when I tried to make conversation. Seeing Cedric whip into action alerted the crowd that he had found the Snitch. Harry noticed as well and soon they were both racing for it. Realising the game was going to come to an end soon when one of them eventually captured it, I had to ask Dean before my opportunity was gone.

"Dean," I said, but my voice was drowned out by the roaring of the crowds. "Dean," I shouted louder.

He glimpsed down at me, being pulled out of the Quidditch daze he was in. "Melody," he said, his eyes flicking between me and the game in front of us. Things were getting heated; Cedric and Harry were tied together with their every movement. It was going to come down to their arm's length. "What's up?"

"I was wondering-" an excited Gryffindor knocked me from behind and I stumbled slightly into Dean's frame.

"Cormac, easy," he directed behind us as he helped right me.

"It's fine, it's fine," I brushed it off, waving my arm to dismiss it.

"You were saying?" Dean asked, his eyes back on the pitch.

"I was saying... well I was wondering-"

"Pardon?"

"I was wondering!" I shouted. "If you were going to the ball with anyone this weekend."

"Cedric is taller so I think he will reach it first, Harry needs to steer in front." He said, completely misunderstanding what I said.

"No," I yelled, the cheering and whooping around me getting louder as the Seeker's came closer. "I asked if you were going to the ball with anyone?"

He looked down at me now, diverting his eyes from the game. "Sorry Melody, I missed that." He leaned closer and I stood up on my tiptoes to talk into his ears.

"I was wondering if you were going with anyone to the ball."

"Oh," he whipped his head back and stared at me, his brown eyes studying my features now that we were closer than we had ever been. "I am not." He said.

"Would you like to accompany me?" I smiled. It had been such an effort to get the question out, that it came out a lot smoother and easier than I had been anticipating it to be.

"Um." He looked thoughtful for a moment, looking everywhere except at me. The longer the silence between us went on, the more awkward it became and the more my heart started to slowly sink. "Melody," his tone held a sadness I didn't want to know. His hand lifted to scratch the back of his neck and he looked down sheepishly.

He didn't need to say the two-letter word. The answer was clear and as the crowd around us exploded into a wave of happiness as Harry caught the Snitch, my heart sunk at the sheer feeling of rejection. I disappeared through the gaps and walked hurriedly away from the field. Not only was I not good enough for Cedric Diggory, I was not good enough for Dean Thomas. My mind was reeling with thoughts, self-pity, negativity and down right despondency. Was it really my blood-line? My relation to _him_?

"Melody," Dean's voice called from behind me and I glanced over my shoulder to see him walking with great speed after me.

"It's okay, Dean." I sighed.

"No no, you didn't let me answer." He smiled. "You caught me off guard," he admitted as he stood in front of me. "Very off guard," he laughed. I admired the ways his wrinkles scrunched by his eyes, the dimples denting his cheeks and the way his warm eyes glimmered. "I would like to go to the ball with you."

Rather than the happiness most girls were filled with when they found their date for the ball. Mine was filled with relief. My heart lifted, no longer feeling the crushing weight of rejection. I smiled back at Dean, moving forward to give him a hug and he returned it, swinging his arms around me and pulling me in. My chin just rested on his shoulder for a second and then we pulled away. The embrace was friendly, nothing more.

"Thank you," I said appreciatively.

He nodded back. "So how does this work?" He breathed a laugh.

I laughed quietly back. "I'll meet you at the Grand Staircase? I think that's what my other friends are doing."

"I will meet you there." He gave me a toothless smile.

* * *

Now that I had secured a date for the ball, I was starting to enjoy the lead up to it with the girls. We gossiped over other people's dates, people we knew would go together and some we could not believe. Dean and I most likely fell into the 'unbelievable' category. But it would not be as obscure as some people might think and I wasn't concerned with it. Dean was really kind and thoughtful, he was very considerate regarding the ball and asked me if I wanted a corsage as some of his friends were getting for his dates. It filled me with pride to know he wasn't ashamed to be going with me as I initially believed when he stalled answering my question.

My hands ran over Mia's soft fluffy fur as she laid on my bed. Belly up and on her back, stretching and enjoying the luxurious life of a cat. "Why can't my life be as simple as yours Miss Mia," I cooed as I kissed the top of her head.

"Because then you wouldn't get to enjoy the finer things in life," Daphne pondered. "Like what you are going to do with your hair for the ball."

"I was thinking half up, half down?" I considered as I rolled on my bed with Mia. "You know, best of both worlds kind of thing."

"I still cannot believe you are going with that half-blooded twit." Pansy remarked, not only offending myself, but receiving a glare from the other half-blood in the room, Tracey Davis. "I mean what would you call someone going with him, Millicent?" She asked rhetorically and then smirked at me. "How about, desperate?" The pair of them began cackling.

If my eye roll had been any stronger, they would have rolled out of my sockets. Pansy had been throwing jabs at me ever since she heard who I was attending the ball with. It was starting to irritate me, over all she was starting to annoy me to no end; but I knew she wanted to pry a response out of me, so I kept my breathing steady and chose to ignore them. Even though calling me desperate did sting a little. It was true, asking Dean was a final act of desperation, but I was happy it had happened. His kind and considerate nature was refreshing when you spent every night holed up with a dorm with people like Pansy Parkinson or spent every meal with company such as Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle.

It even kept me distracted from Cedric who I was still sore about. The worst is that I did not even lose anything, I was simply not picked; not good enough. It left me with a sour taste and a foul attitude towards Princess Chang, but I refused to let my mind linger on it for more than a few seconds as I had bigger and more important things to spend my energy on.

"So, you are coming with me to Hogsmeade today, yeah?" Pansy presumed, looking down at Daphne, hand on hip.

She was currently sprawled on her bed flipping through a fashion magazine, her face saying the absolute opposite of what her mouth did. "Sure." Her brown eyes spotted me. "Mel will be coming too."

"What?" I mouthed speechlessly to her in anger.

She flinched a little and then glanced between myself and Pansy.

"What about Millicent? Can't you go with her?" I asked the girl who was currently putting her shoes on.

"Detention all day," she huffed. "McGonagall."

"Stupid witch." Pansy spat. "So that means you and Greengrass have to come with me."

I sighed heavily, not caring that she could see my irritability. I pulled my curtains shut and started to change out of my sleepwear into the warmest clothes I had and the thickest robe I could find over them. Daphne stared out the window with a contemplative look.

"I can barely see a thing. Are you sure it's safe to walk?" She asked apprehensively.

"If I don't go today, I will have no other chance before the ball." Pansy explained, wrapping a thick scarf around her neck. "I have no jewelry to go with my dress."

We all exited the castle and began to venture in the direction Hogsmeade was. It was a ghost town outside, everyone staying indoors to keep away from the weather. I raised a gloved hand to shield my eyes. I had anticipated the cold, but not the ferocity of the wind. It was difficult to know what direction to go, our usual surroundings hidden behind the swirling storm of screaming silver.

"Pansy!" Daphne shouted. "Let's go back, this is preposterous."

"I didn't know you knew such big words, Greengrass! Keep trying though, someday you will say something smart." She cackled in the snow.

"Remember when I asked for your opinion, Pansy?" Daphne shouted. "Me neither! I am not going to Hogsmeade in this weather. It's too dangerous."

"Fine," Pansy shouted back. "Melody come on, let's keep going. I don't need people slowing me down."

I squinted back at Daphne who was standing still in the snow.

"Mel?" She yelled in question.

"No, she is staying with me. Aren't you, Taylor?"

"I can't let her go alone." I shouted back.

"Melody," Daphne said. "Now would be a good time to have a bit more of a backbone. I've seen you lean on it before."

I tried to muster some words, but my face was greatly distracted by a chunk of wet ice slapping me. She released an angered grunt at my lack of response and stormed off, back towards the castle. Had I just turned my back on my best friend to help the wicked Parkinson I was growing to resent? It was unintentional, and I had to hope Daphne would not misunderstand. That was a conversation I didn't look forward to returning too.

Pansy began laughing. "People just crack a whip and you fall into line, hey Taylor?"

I felt extreme offense at that, but I didn't have the energy to counter it in this storm. Maybe once we reached Hogsmeade. It was no secret I was obedient, always had been under Lydia and Ezra's parenting, but it did not mean I didn't have a voice of my own. Had these girls forgotten I had faced a dragon weeks ago? Not to mention I had stood up for myself numerous times this year. Did Terry Boot ring a bell?

The soft crystals I would usually have found so bewitching found their way into my thick robes in every possible way. They packed down my neck and between the fabric that flapped at the front. I could feel my blood cooling and my skin becoming icy.

"This is too much, Pansy!" I shouted against the weather.

"We have come so far!" She shouted back, "I need this jewelry and you are coming with me."

"We are going to catch an illness out here!"

"Then so be it! Come." She waved for me to follow, but I stayed rooted in the snow where I was. Absolutely freezing. I would cast the hot air charm, but I knew the wind would repel it before it even warmed me the slightest. She turned around, fuming now and screamed at me. "Taylor come on, I demand you to follow me."

"I am not a servant!" I shouted.

"Please, you may as well be a House Elf half the time." Her arms were flailing.

"What is that supposed to mean?" The snow continued to whip at our faces as we stood in the snow, shouting angrily at each other.

"You know what it means," she yelled. "Stop arguing with me and let's just get out of this snow."

I decided I would deal with Pansy later and marched with her through the impending blizzard. We reached the damn jewelry shop Pansy insisted we go too. I followed her in complete silence, too furious to even attempt any conversation with her. A gust of cold wind entered the store as someone walked in. Moving from behind a counter I was browsing at revealed it was Malfoy and Nott. They were quite disheveled-looking from the weather outside, snow in their hair, red cheeks. I literally growled at the sight of Pansy happily cooing over Malfoy. I was not ready to deal with the both of them right now.

I tried my best to ignore them and gaze upon the stunning pieces of jewelry in the store, but Pansy just had to shove her happiness in my face. "I am thinking about adopting Melody as my House Elf." Pansy joked as she lead the two boys to the corner I was trying to hide in.

"Oh Mel," Nott was startled. "I didn't know you were in here."

"I was dragged here by Parkinson," I said monotonously.

"I see, some blizzard out there isn't it." Nott said trying to make small talk.

I caught a glimpse of myself in the reflection of a shiny surface. My skin was quite pale from the cold, but a rosy blush covered my cheeks. My hair was an absolute mess from being tossed in the wind. I tried to comb it down with my fingers, but it was a lost cause.

"Look away while I go buy these, Draco." Pansy chimed. "They are for the ball."

Malfoy walked over to Nott and myself. "Following orders like a lapdog again, Taylor?" He said, hands in his pockets, the faintest smirk on his face.

"I'm not the one who looks like a pug." I sniped viciously and looked back down at the glass box with necklaces. There was one that stood out to me amongst the others. It was a stunning silver, the chain delicate and thin. A serpent carved from an emerald with a diamond eye hung as the pendant. The overall design was simple and minimalist, but it was extremely stereotypical for Slytherin me to be attracted to such a design. Snakes meant more to me than any other member of Slytherin, however; I was a parseltongue.

"Nott here was getting a gift for his date to the ball. I, being the gentleman I am, decided to come with him in this foul weather." Malfoy boasted about how he braved the winds.

"Such a gentleman," I said uncaringly.

"Plus, Malfoy is good at picking expensive things and I needed help when it came to jewelry." Nott added, and Malfoy blinked at the statement.

"Stop looking at stuff," Pansy barked at me. "No one can look prettier than me at the ball." She now had a small gift bag in her hand with her new purchases.

"Not hard," I muttered under my breath. Nott and Malfoy smirked as they heard it, but Pansy was oblivious.

"Come, Taylor." Pansy ordered and owing up to the recent insults they threw at me about obedient dogs, I followed, just wanting to get home and away from them all.

The blizzard had worsened in the time we spent in the store and now Pansy and I were struggling to stand. The snow was so thick that it almost obscured the view completely. Pansy hid behind me as we battled against the wind. Our loose parts of our clothing flapping wildly in the wind, hair flailing everywhere.

"Make it stop!" She screamed at me. "You're a Triwizard Champion for Merlin's sake!"

"That doesn't mean I can control the weather!" I screamed back.

The outline of the castle was starting to come into view, marking us just over half way. My feet had no feeling anymore, my gloved hands completely stone cold. I looked back at her cowering figure and could not help the rage developing in me. This was my snapping moment.

"This is your fault!" I blamed. "If you weren't such a proud, pretentious bitch!"

"I didn't cause this storm! You have some nerve to talk to me like that!" She cried in offence.

"It is all your fault we are out here in it you idiot!" I yelled.

"How dare you!" She screamed. I had opened a can of worms. "I know what you are, Taylor." She spat venom. "You follow everyone around, trying to find somewhere to fit. I didn't force you to come with me, you're just so holed up in being accepted. I remember how much you resented being a Slytherin in First Year. You wanted to be in the oh-so-chivalrous-goodie-two-shoes Gryffindor with that orphan Potter, but you were stuck as a replica of your father."

Despite the freezing snow surrounding me, the brisk chilled feeling of my skin and the crisp wind blowing at me, my body was suddenly on fire. Wrath came over me like deep water currents.

"Every time someone looked at you, you were worried they just saw a mini You-Know-Who," she yelled. "So, you try to be everything the opposite to him. You lay low and try to be accepted and loved by everyone. You butter up Hufflepuff's and rub shoulders with Gryffindor's. And while you are doing that, Melody, you know what you look like?"

My brown eyes bore into hers. Her words were cutting me like a knife. Never had someone confronted me about _him_ before.

"It makes you look like a lost little bitch." She didn't yell through the squally wind, but I heard her, loud and clear.

"And you think I am the devil here? Well maybe you are right. Maybe I am a nasty witch!" She continued, her chest started to heave from the passion behind her words. "But at least I am what I am. You would tear yourself apart if it would make them love you, wouldn't you?! You will never be good enough, Taylor. No one wants to be friends with the Dark. Lord's. Daughter."

It echoed through my mind. I had never been so slapped in the face with honesty. No one, not even myself, had ever addressed _him_ as my _father_ _._ What I started to feel was completely foreign. I had been mad before, angry. People had done things, said things, that upset me. I had been in plenty of arguments with my adoptive parents, who hadn't? But this was a new feeling. It was twisted and dark.

It was like a vexing of my soul for what I felt wasn't human. Strong emotions I had never recognised swirled in my stomach, words were waiting to be spat out at her. I was going to scream them with every breath that was in my lungs.

But nothing came out.

Instead, Pansy dropped her little gift bag and her hands clasped onto her throat. Her skin started to pale, more than it already was, to an almost blue complexion. She looked as if she was choking on food, as if she couldn't breathe. The tightness in my chest left and the animosity within me faded at her suffering contortion, all replaced with fear. I ran forwards to her falling form.

"Pansy?" I yelled panickily. She was twitching and still grabbing her neck. Her eyes were wide open, but lifeless, no warm pinkness in her cheeks. Was she dying? I shook her body which was already shaking in my arms. I had no idea what to do. "Pansy!" I screamed, and water welled in my eyes.

She was still struggling to breathe, the only thing that told me she was alive. "Hang in there, Pans." I said as I tried to lift her. She was too heavy for me though and even with the adrenaline coursing through me, it was too much. It was at times like this, where an untrained and inexperienced witch like me forgot about their magic. I desperately felt for my wand in one of the pockets in my layers of clothing.

Quickly muttering a Levitation Charm, I was able to levitate her and start sprinting against the weather to the castle. It was an uphill battle, my energy being split between levitating Pansy and pushing through the forces of nature. I fell more than once into the snow and as the castle entrance came into view, so did some people who were lingering outside. Why they were in this weather? Merlin knows.

"Help!" I screamed. The sound tearing through me desperately. My heart was thudding like a rock rattling in box. I only felt it just now when my tired body collapsed in people's view. Pansy also fell as my concentration on the levitation charm wavered.

Professor Burbage, the Muggle Studies Professor came running over. Her deep purple robes swinging in the wind. "Miss Taylor?" She hollered. "What's happened!?"

"She can't breathe, I don't know, she just stopped suddenly. Is she still alive, I haven't checked, I just ran as fast as I could and didn't stop to look. I had to get here straight away." My words vomited out in a flurry of speed. The tears in my eyes started to fall and I was choking on sobs and from being out of breath.

Burbage took over, levitating Pansy and quickly rushing to Madame Pomfrey. I got up to follow her, but felt incredibly weakened by the rush of emotions and physical exhaustion I had just experienced. My knees caved back into the cold snow and I cried there for a few moments more. The wracking sobs engulfed me. The primal actions of my panic left me shaking uncontrollably.

Had I done this to her?

* * *

 **Hope everyone following so far is enjoying! Still so much to come that I'm too excited about :) x**


	13. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve

Her hands moved with caution, trembling as she reached for the hot tea beside her. The sunlight caught them to show how pallid her skin was. It wasn't ghostly like a white, pale person; it was subdued and almost grey. I sat in the bleach tinctured ward, recalling last time I had been here I was filled with happiness for defeating a dragon. Now, guilt dreaded my being and absorbed my every thought. A great weight sagged my heart down like nothing I had experienced before. It continued to beat there slowly, in an empty pit of darkness, as I watched Pansy sip her potion infused tea.

Madame Pomfrey said she would recover by the next morning and would be in perfect condition for the Yule Ball which was just two days away. I picked up one of the butter cookies I had gifted her and handed it to her. She nibbled at it, slowly gaining her strength back.

"She isn't breathing," said Pomfrey when she first arrived in the hospital. With the help of several mediwitches and McGonagall they were able to obliterate the magic stealing her air. I had been beside myself. Shrieking, crying. Daphne held me and practically tore me from the hospital while they nursed Pansy to health. Thinking back at the scene, it was like I was watching myself rather than being there. Maybe because I hadn't been there, physically yes, but mentally my mind was absent.

The guilt wrecked me. I knew it was my fault. Snape had said it was dark magic. The source? They said they didn't know. But I saw the scepticism in their eyes. I thought it myself. I knew it myself. I knew it was my fault. I had been so mad, so angry at her. But I never intended this to happen. Like all young wizards and witches, I had performed wandless magic by accident growing up. Moving furniture. Opening doors. Nothing as sinister as this. Nothing where I tried to suffocate anyone. Despite the Professor's stunned looks and apprehensive theories, no one acted on it. They simply dismissed me after I recounted what happened. I can only imagine the conversations that ensued after I left.

People had heard what happened; the story was that Pansy Parkinson had a fit on her way back to Hogwarts in the blizzard. There was no whisper of me amongst the rumours and for that I was thankful. No one had sent Pansy flowers. All that she had was my butter cookies. The hospital room was as devoid of beauty as I was of hope. The curtain around us hung limply on the chrome railing.

"Another," she said, holding her hand out for another biscuit. I passed it to her quietly.

We had barely spoken when I came to visit her. I had never seen the conceited girl so quiet and shaken. I asked how she was feeling, she said okay. I gave her the cookies, she said thanks. I wondered if she thought it was me. How much did she remember? Was the last thing she saw me staring daggers at her or was it me willing her to hold on as I ran to the castle? I felt sick with guilt.

"Would you like another?" I asked as she wiped her face free of crumbs.

"No," she said, looking down at her white hands on the blanket.

"Okay," I said. "More tea?"

"No."

"Would you like-"

"Stop." Her voice shuddered as I could feel the tears in her throat threatening to rise.

"I'm sorry." It was not just an apology for pestering her. It meant so much more to me and maybe her, if she suspected what I did. A tear-filled bead slipped from one of her emerald eyes. Rolling down her cheek and splattering onto her hand.

Silence.

For too long. She continued to stare at the bland curtains in front of us.

* * *

Pansy had fully recovered and was back to her wicked self come Christmas Eve. She never confronted me about what happened nor did she say anything about it to anyone else. They just wished her a healthy recovery and everything went back to normal. Everything except the heavy guilt within me. I didn't confide in anyone but Mia as the haunting self-hate thoughts beleaguered my mind. I considered telling Daphne, but she would pin it down as my own paranoia. I knew what Daphne was like, she only said what she knew you wanted to hear. I needed honesty and someone who could understand. Like always when it came to anything unusual happening in my life, Harry was the one to go too. As he and I weren't normal, but in the same way. He would not judge me or shy away.

Everyone was well in the Christmas spirit. The halls smelt of freshly baked Christmas cake and the crisp scent of snow. The Grand Hall was festively designed with Christmas lights blinking different colours. Vibrant ornaments, some charmed, and brightly coloured decorations lined up along the walls with crystallized snowflakes levitating above. Delectable treats sat upon the tables along with winter scented fragrances and skilfully crafted greeting-cards. People in Hogsmeade tossed freshly roasted, golden brown chestnuts into paper cones and first years in the Great Hall poured creamy hot chocolate into mugs. I watched as Faye added generous layers of whipped cream to hers. I giggled as she revealed her creamy chocolate moustache.

Loud, spirited laughter could be heard over the continuous chatter surrounding the vivacious atmosphere. We were on our way back to our dorms for some gossip and girl time until someone called out for me.

"Taylor," I glanced over my shoulder to see Malfoy at the bottom of the Grand Staircase.

I inwardly growled. "What does he want now?" I muttered, leaving the girls.

"Meet you in our dorm," Payton said as they walked off.

He was on the second last step, peering down at me. As if he needed any help with his height. I folded my arms over my chest as I stood beneath him. "You called?" My brow perked.

"I did," he said as he casually stepped down the steps languidly. Now he was level with me, still taller, but it was easier to face him. He lifted his chin as his eyes studied me for a moment, as if in thought. "What did you do?"

I wasn't sure what he was referring to at first until he added, "to Pansy?"

There was a reason I didn't enjoy attention. It gave me anxiety and stressed me out to have so many eyes on me. I despised judgement; I was raised in a society where my representation and how people perceived me meant everything. Acceptance was everything. It turned me into a perfectionist who couldn't deal with failure or disappointing others. In turn, it made me struggle when things went wrong. It made me struggle with confrontation.

I swallowed thickly, my eyes sizing him up and then chewed the inside of my cheek to suppress my nerves. "She fell on the way back to the castle."

Silver eyes rolled. "That's a cop out and you know it. Why did you do it, Taylor?" His expression grew darker and threatening. Suddenly he wasn't just taller than me, but he towered over me. "I saw you in the jewellery store, you were fuming. You were with her when it happened. I'm not an idiot."

My eyes flickered everywhere, but his face. I refused to meet his eye contact in case I crumbled. As if the guilt wasn't already crushing me, to have Malfoy do this right now, it was too much. My lip quivered, I felt the impending panic and the crease between his eyebrows softened. I met his eyes now, grey as a wolf's coat, something swirled in them that I couldn't read.

"I didn't mean too." My voice was small, strained and I only now realised I was on the verge of cracking. I had broken down in front of Malfoy before, I didn't want to do it again.

He inhaled and the something swirling in his eyes went concrete. Then he said something that made me question everything. "It wasn't your fault."

How could he say that? I had caused the magic that made her nearly die. Sure, Pansy had provoked me, but she didn't deserve to die over it. Did he mean something more? How else could it not be my fault, unless he referred to something deeper. Something I could not control.

"Did she hurt you?" he asked.

I almost laughed. "No where near as much as I hurt her." I replied honestly.

He gave me a stiff nod. He was expressionless as he regarded me.

"Are you going to tell anyone?" My eyelids fluttered, blinking away tears that were starting to dry before they fell.

"Why would I?" he frowned, almost insulted.

I responded with silence. He stared at the balistrade by us for a moment, thinking, while I nervously played with my fingers. Relief washed through me that he would keep this secret, but I couldn't trust him. Now he had blackmail material and my emotions sat somewhere between relief and regret.

His eyes moved back to me and the slightest movement of a sneer appeared on his face. "She is an idiot, you know." He said.

"Who?"

"Pans. She doesn't think you did anything, she said you weren't holding a wand." He explained, looking at me with a frown.

"I wasn't." My voice was quiet again.

"Then how did you do it?" He asked in his usual accusatory tone.

"I don't know," I said strongly to make my point clear. "I didn't mean too, it just happened."

He huffed, his tongue running over his bottom teeth as he looked into the distance. "Then stop moping around as if you cast the Cruciatus Curse on her." His words were sharp as he walked off with purpose.

After some time, I turned and went the way he had. In route for the Common Room. As I turned a sharp corner and glimpsed back I saw the flash of a figure move. It had been brief, but I saw it. His Mad-Eye.

* * *

Loud spirited laughter woke me up. The emerald curtains around me fuzzy at first as I blinked several times trying to wake up. Mia stirred in my arms and jumped off the bed, between a crack in the canopy. I sat myself up and pulled open the curtains at the end to see Daphne merrily dancing around the room with her ball dress. Faye was also in here, still in her floral yellow sleepwear, but swirling a white luscious scarf around her.

"What are you two doing?" I yawned and they both grinned at me.

"Merry Christmas!" They cheered in sync and attacked me with cuddles. Laughter came out in breaths and they had pushed me back down onto my mattress.

Daphne opened all my curtains now so I could see the whole room. Empty wrappers were all over Pansy's bed, having already opened her presents and left for the Christmas festivities. Millicent seemed to be absent too. Tracey's canopy was still shut tight, the skirtings even tied together so no one could open the curtains.

"Thank you so much for this!" Daphne squealed as she jingled the golden charm bracelet on her wrist at me.

I smiled. "Very welcome, m'dear." I swung my legs off the bed and went to my presents, delighted to see a spoilt amount while Daphne and Faye sat on her bed, diving into excited conversation about the Yule Ball tonight.

The first gift I grabbed was in a deep royal blue wrapping with small silver snowflakes covering it. The tag read, _'My dearest, Melody. Merry Christmas, love Lydia.'_ and I couldn't help my smile when I opened it to reveal a gorgeous set of shoes for the ball. I had already bought my own pair, but these surpassed them in quality. The next present was wrapped identically and after glancing at the card I knew it to be from Ezra. It was far smaller and after a light shake, I suspected it to be jewellery.

My suspicious were right. Heavy crystal earrings sat in the little blue box, another addition to my dress that would be perfect for tonight. I was going to opt for simple pearls, but I imagined Lydia's voice telling me to look my best for the Champion's open dance. The next present was from Faye, she had given me a new perfume from the famous Norwegian Potion's Master Ingrid Jonassen. Daphne had given me a pretty silver hairpin, one I noticed matched the one she was wearing now. I smothered them in hugs, appreciative of the gifts they had given me.

They left for breakfast while I finished unwrapping the remainder of my gifts. Payton had given me a new book on poetry by Tom Karlsen. It was a little advanced for me, but nonetheless I appreciated the thought she would have put into it. I got the annual box of chocolates that Balise Zabini sent all the Slytherin girls every year and found myself confused to have one more gift sitting last.

The wrapping paper was red and a small gold ribbon was tied around it. I pulled at the leg of it to unravel it and the present flopped slightly. It was relatively thin and felt like a book. The Gryffindor colours made me think of Harry, but we didn't usually buy each other gifts. I quietly hoped it wasn't from him as I didn't give him anything this year. I ripped open the paper and laughter escaped my lungs.

"The Soap Blizzard Crisis of 1378." I read out loud. My hand smoothed over the cover, recalling the first time Cedric and I had spoken and he was holding this book. A small card fell out from the front of it as I turned it over to see the back. "Dear Melody," I read, hearing Cedric's polished voice in my mind. "I know History can be a sore spot for you, but maybe this book will change your mind and fascinate you. Enjoy, with love, Cedric."

 _With love_. I swooned with my eyes glimmering at the words. I hugged the book to myself for a moment before setting it down on my bed. Even though I was still annoyed he was going tonight with Cho Chang, he still managed to make my little heart flutter in ways no one else ever had before. There was a skip in my step as I made my way to the Christmas breakfast, elated to see mostly everyone at the Slytherin table already.

I enjoyed a toasted slice of bruschetta with cream cheese, spinach and tomatoes. Daphne's fork stabbed into one of the cherry tomatoes rolling on my plate and she popped it into her mouth, we often helped ourselves to each other's food. The conversation was focused purely on the Yule Ball. I kept trying to catch Dean's eyes across the Hall, but he was too immersed in his breakfast festivities with his friends to notice me. Without effort, I instead locked eyes with Cedric who was smirking at me. I smiled at him and mouthed a thank you, hoping he could read it. It was not so much the book itself, but the thought behind it. It made me question what our friendship was, maybe he liked me a bit more than that to get me such a thoughful gift?

We layed low for the majority of the day until the time came to start getting ready for the ball. Pansy wore her frilly pink robes that she had been boasting about for weeks. I had to admit, they looked extremely expensive, but they were a bit much for my tastes. They were a pale pink with a classic neckline and fell to her ankles. Daphne was striking in a daring emerald, more vibrant than the colour of our House. Crystals adorned the bust and began to scatter as they led towards her waist. Silver heavy earrings dangled from her ears and Faye and Payton worked together with magic and hair product to get her hair into an extravagent hair do.

Payton's dress was a shimmering gold. The halter neckline did wonders for her chest and she appeared much more womanly than the rest of us. It was tight around her stomach, but flowed out at the end. She accessorised with gold as well and we worked on getting her hair half up and half down. Faye looked beautiful in her light peach pink gown, as expected. This was her forte and she was by far the girliest of us all. The A-line form sat wonderfully on her slim body. It was a tight neckline up by her neck, but the skirt flowed outwards in the jaw-dropping way Faye always did things. A crystal encrusted choker hugged her neck and she had simple small crystal piercings in her ears. Daphne pulled her light blonde hair up into a fancy knot and I sprayed almost a whole can of hairspray to get it to stay. It was always better lasting than magic surprisingly. We still charmed it for good measure.

After slipping my petite feet into the thin banded white heels Lydia had given me, I walked up to view myself in the mirror. The loveheart neckline of my pale blue dress hugged my body closely, it wasn't as impressive as Payton's, but I had a much slender frame. Delicate white crystals covered the entire bodice and they developed into loose chain straps that hung on my upper arms. The waistline was tight and showed my developing curves off in a flattering way while the skirt flowed elegantly to the floor, covering my shoes. Similar to Payton's hairstyle, the girls put it half up and half down. I requested more volume at the top though and pulled a few shorter pieces by my face out to frame it. It was held at the back with the silver hair pin that Daphne had given me for Christmas and I also wore Ezra's earrings. The rest of my deep chocolate hair fell down in gentle waves.

We were rushing around doing each others make up now. I opted for simple as I never usually wore much anyway. I did a clean swipe of eyeliner on my lids over the light powdered touch of silver eyeshadow. I already had full and thick lashes, so I used minimal mascara. Faye allowed me to borrow a peach coloured lipstick for my plump lips and I was one of the first ready.

"Draco is going to be drooling over you all night," Millicent said as she put the final touches of blush on Pansy's cheek.

There was a tugging feeling in my gut as I saw Pansy pull on the jewellery she had bought the other day. The memory of her dropping the small bag in the snow before she almost died haunted my mind.

"You look too good for Thomas," Payton said blunty as she observed me.

"Be nice tonight." I said to her and she puffed with a nod.

"It's ruined!" Faye squealed into the mirror. Here we go, a famous Faye tantrum. Would it be a special occassion if Faye didn't have one of her silly outbursts?

"I can fix it, wait." Daphne reassured her as she wiped a makeup brush against a cloth. There was a smudge of golden on Faye's forehead, clearly Daphne had missed her eyelid... by a lot.

"No, don't Daph!" the girls continued to bicker until Payton went into mother mode and sorted them out. I groaned on my bed as I waited.

"Hurry up, we are going to be late you buffoons!" Pansy squawked from the door where she was impatiently tapping her foot.

After Faye's meltdown was over, we all filed out the room. Nott and Malfoy were seated on a couch in the Common Room with a few other male Slytherins waiting for the dates to come down. I was to meet Dean at the staircase, where Payton and Faye planned to meet their Durmstrang hunks. I smiled for Daphne when I saw the amazed look take over Nott's features. I had never seen him so happy, and neither had Daphne by the blush quickly spreading on her cheeks.

He sat up immediately and walked to her. "Wow." He said, his eyes drinking up her appearance wildly.

Malfoy also stood, his posture perfect and I had to admit the Malfoy Heir knew how to dress well for such events. I had seen him a few times at other pure-blood and Ministry events to know he was skilled in the act of cavalier. He smiled politely at Pansy who shyly took his presented hand. "Lovely, Pans." He said.

"You too, Draco."

We followed them to the staircase, in area just before we would enter the Hall, the location of the Yule Ball. I grinned as I saw Dean standing there, looking very gentlemanly in his dress robes. His face melted into astonishment as his deep dark brown orbs watched me approach.

"Melody," he cleared his throat. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you," I smiled politely at him, linking my fingers through his.

Dainty violins played a soft tune emitting from the Hall and the area was alive with guests, everyone dressed in their finest attire for the evening. "Shall we?" Dean asked.

"Of course," I replied and we walked hand in hand into the Grand Hall.

The snow crumbling from the sky added a lovely effect outside the windows. The white a brilliant contrast against the dark night sky. But it wasn't outside where the magic was. Tonight it covered the Grand Hall in every corner possible. The sight took my breath away, I had never seen a room so glamourous. Large Fir trees were situated through the Hall, the biggest being towards the back centre. Snow covering the branches and washing them all in white. Fake snow floated delicately down from the ceiling. Silver ornaments and clear crystal decorations embellished every detail. It was like the inside of an icy, magical castle. For a moment I laughed to myself at how ironic that was. McGonagall's hand on my bare bicep snapped me out of my trance.

"Miss. Taylor, you look ravishing tonight," she smiled. "I will need you and Mr. Thomas to line up in the procession, please. For the Champions entrance."

I followed where her hand was motioning us to move, into a side room to the Grand Hall. My heart staggered as I saw Cedric, looking as dashing as ever, with Cho Chang on his arm. She was stunning in her oriental silver robes. He and Cho were to lead the line, Fleur and her Durmstrang date, then Krum and Hermione. Dean and I stepped into our spot behind them and I felt the presence of Harry and one of the Patil twins behind me.

I glanced back him, looking very smart in his dress robes as well. His hair was groomed nicely too which was good to see. I flashed a grin at the twin beside him and she hesitantly returned it.

"You look lovely, Mel." He said.

"Thank you," Dean accepted on my behalf as he looked at me with a wink.

We linked arms with our partners as McGonagall instructed us all and she briefly explained where we were to walk and then seat ourselves.

"I want you to know, I truly am honoured you asked me to be your date tonight. It's one thing to look back on, taking a Triwizard Champion to the Yule Ball." Dean said hushedly into my ear.

I awkwardly smiled with my teeth at him. Deciding to keep the fact it was a desperate attempt so I didn't go alone away from him.

"Now," McGonagall said and the majestic large golden doors swung open to reveal an impressive chorus of trumpets.

"Please give me a hand in welcoming the Triwizard Champions," Dumbledore's voice announced and that was our cue to enter the Ball.

* * *

 **I am sooo sorry for my delay in uploading this one. I've had a rocky week in terms of my personal life, everything is looking up from here on though so you can expect a quicker update for the next one! Speaking of which is going to be a _very_ interesting Yule Ball, so stick around ;) Thank you to everyone who has recently favourited and followed this story; it truly makes my day, even more for those that drop a review! x**


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen

The fanfare made my heart do a flip. As Dean and I entered the room with the other Champions, our arms linked tightly. The students had all gathered around the perimeter and some down the walkway, clapping along in admiration. I felt rather awkward at the undeserved applause. Unlike the other Champions, Harry and I were unfairly submitted for reasons we still didn't know.

We were directed to the Champions table where Dean followed the manners of the other men and pulled out my chair for me. I nodded curtly and gracefully sat down. Once again, I found myself trying to one-up Fleur in my formalities. I was seated beside Parvati - whose name I remembered after hearing Harry mutter - and Harry. I watched as Harry engaged in conversation with one of the older Weasley's and at that second, I noticed Mr. Crouch was absent tonight.

Glittering gold plates and fine cutlery was served on our tables, with a menu laying on top. "There are no waiters?" Dean questioned as he picked up the menu with a look of uncertainty.

I smiled to myself. Dean's wizard father had died when he was young, so it was to my understanding that he was raised in the Muggle world, unaccustomed to the wizarding society and its ways of dining. "Let me show you," I said whilst patting his wrist in assurance. A quick skim of the menu and I knew what I wanted, I placed the parchment down and announced. "Roast duck!"

A crispy skin, honey glazed roasted duck then appeared on my plate. Dean's eyes shone, "I'll never not be surprised by what we can do." He said in awe.

Harry was also looking at me excitedly, having the same revelation. Everyone was soon digging into their meals and enjoying chatter. Fleur kept flaunting about the Palace of Beauxbatons and I was very intrigued by some of the things she was saying. It sounded like an exquisite palace, something plucked out of the mind of Faye Harper. It was a struggle to keep up with her conversation, her French accent so thick and chopping through English words with her funny pronunciation. I found myself staring at her empty eyed with parted lips trying to pretend I understood.

Hermione spent most of her meal teaching Krum how to properly pronounce her name, to my great amusement. "Her-my-oh-nee," she sounded out.

"Herm-own-ninny." He said.

Harry and I shared a smile. Dean fretfully pulled at his collar and swallowed hard as he glanced at the dance floor behind us. "Can't say I am as excited about the Champions dance as I am to be going with a Champion." A high-pitched laugh followed.

I smiled over at him after scraping the last few bits of my dinner into my mouth. To him, right here, I wasn't known as the Heir of Slytherin or some dark twisted offspring of him. I was a Triwizard Champion. I was good. "I am not looking forward to it either, everyone is going to be watching."

"Are you a good dancer?" I asked.

"Apart from our one lesson after Transfiguration the other week… I haven't danced before." A forced smile lit up on his face, his perfect teeth tightly pressed together.

I tried to keep the concern and shock off my face, looking at him deadpanned. "You have never danced before?" I repeated slowly, my voice higher than usual. "And how did you find it? The practice?"

"Well Seamus and I were just messing around for most of it," he shrugged.

My eyes travelled back to the floor and then to the other Champions around me, especially Fleur. She looked gorgeous tonight in her crystal floral design, she was going to be the highlight of the dance with her Beauxbaton grace, perhaps everyone would watch her and not notice Dean stamping on my toes.

"I am guessing you're a good dancer?" Dean asked, clanging his fork against his ceramic plate, making me jump a tad.

"I would not say good, but I know how too." I smiled and noticed the unease in his lines. "Don't worry," I placed a hand on his shoulder reassuringly, "I can try lead." Even though it was unheard of, the male always led the dance.

Dinner started to finish up and Dumbledore delved into a conversation about the Professors and House Elves and thanked them for their hard efforts.

"Now," his voice announced, and I knew what he was going to say. It was the Champions dance. I caught Harry's unamused face as he listened tentatively. "Please join me in welcoming our Champion's to the floor for the traditional opening dance!"

An applause filled the room and we all rose off our chairs. I looped my arm through Dean's after seeing Cho and Cedric do so and we walked to an empty space on the floor. Dean was focusing on Fleur and her Durmstrang to our right and copied what the man was doing, placing a nervous hand on my waist and one in my hand. The classical tune started, and we fell into step. I was surprised how well Dean was doing at first. His feet easily followed the classic first few steps.

"Lift and turn in 3, 2-" I whispered and he did so, matching everyone else's movements. I grinned happily at his success, he was so focused on not stepping on my feet, his face was absolutely adorable. More classic steps and I tapped his shoulder with my finger again to indicate another lift.

We continued to whirl on the floor and as we fell into a comfortable dance. Dumbledore and McGonagall and a few other Professors then joined the floor and before we knew it, we were almost elbow to elbow with other dances. Seamus and his date settled into a swing beside us and he whispered something in Dean's ear. He chuckled before looking at me embarrassedly. I perked an eyebrow up curiously and he shook his head, dismissing telling me.

"You did amazing," I said as the classical music slowed into an easier side step; no more swirling and twirling.

He grinned, "well I had an amazing partner."

A blush resided on the apples of my cheeks and we continued to dance. Daphne and Nott were in my vision, a few feet behind Seamus and they were joyfully whispering to each other as they danced. I knew she thought of Nott as more than a friend, but I always wondered why. Nott was one of the quieter guys, often playing as a shadow to Malfoy and his goons. He wasn't strong or overtly masculine like I suspected Daphne would be into, he was the opposite. Nevertheless, they enjoyed each other's company and a pitch of jealousy went through me. Dean and I had eventually turned now, and the subject of my jealousy gaily danced in my view. Cedric was a good dancer, having been a Diggory he was used to such affairs for the Ministry. Cho, on the other hand, was giggling nonstop as she kept stumbling into him and I squinted my eyes believing it was on purpose to be closer to him.

As her body leant onto Cedric, her head rested on his cheek and he whispered something into her ear. I hadn't noticed that my grip on Dean's hand had tightened, causing him to look at me disconcertedly.

"Everything okay, Melody?"

I snapped my attention back to him. "Yes. Very. Sorry." I muttered.

I couldn't help myself, my eyes found Cedric again and all I managed to think about was if I were in Cho's shoes. Maybe literally because these heels were starting to hurt my feet. As my mind obsessed over my envy, I imagined Cho's smile being sewn shut and was horrified at the satisfaction the image gave me before I caught myself. Since when did I have such dark thoughts? Dean and I danced a little longer until we decided to give our feet a rest.

The soft seats were pleasing as we sat ourselves down. "It's so beautiful in here." I remarked.

"For sure, I've never been to something so extravagant. We are blessed," he smiled and leant his elbows back casually on the table.

Seamus threw me a dark look as he and his date strolled past, ignoring Dean's gesture for them to sit with us. "I hope I haven't caused any issues between you and Finnigan," I said.

He shook his head, "not at all." His hand rested on my knee and I pretended not to notice. "Seamus just has very set beliefs and it's hard for them to change."

"Trust me, I know all about 'set beliefs.'"

He chuckled. "I suppose. But yours aren't nearly as defensive as they would be for a half-blood or Muggle born."

I blinked at him, gathering I was being stereotyped as a pure-blood supremist. "I am a half-blood." I revealed, and his dark eye brows shot up as his head swung to me.

His lip bounced up and down as he struggled for words, understanding he had his perception on me wrong. "Sorry Melody, I just assumed-"

I waved a hand, "it's fine. I can see why you would…" my voice fumbled at the end, "think that."

"So, does that mean," he cringed knowing he was entering a sensitive topic, "your mother is Muggle born?"

"I don't know my mother." I didn't mean to sound so short.

"Then how do you know-"

" _He_ was a half blood." I kept my expression straight-faced. Besides Daphne, Harry and my adoptive parents, I had never spoken outwardly about him. Talking about it made it more real. The scary story I read in books wasn't just a scary story, it was what he did. He who made me. I repressed a violent shiver at the sheer thought. My mind never went there.

"But-" Dean frowned. "He hated half-"

"Dean! Mel!" Hermione's voice interrupted, and my muscles relaxed. "Care to join us for a drink?" she chimed, holding Krum's hand.

"Yes," I immediately answered and raised from the chair, eager to get out of my current conversation with Dean. We all looked at him, still sitting on the chair, a puzzled face as he was trying to understand our conversation.

"I might pass, thank you." He politely smiled with a tiny wave. "Go ahead, Mel. I might catch up with Seamus and Neville."

I gave him a nod and followed the glowing Hermione. "I take it you're having fun," I teased as I rubbed shoulders with her.

She knocked into me playfully with a shy smile. "You and Dean looked great at the opening dance."

"I'm glad you said that. I was so nervous before, but I'm proud of him," I glanced back at the retreating figure. "He's never danced before."

The line for the drinks table was long, students parched from all the physical exertion and many were dawdling in conversation. Hermione was right when she said Krum didn't speak much. His words were always short, perhaps he wasn't confident enough in the English language to engage into a longer discussion. It made me wonder how he and Hermione got along so well. She was the wordiest person I knew.

"Looks like Pugface Parkinson got what she deserves," Hermione remarked as she looked behind me.

I followed her eyes to see Pansy sat on a chair in the very corner of the room, tears shining all over her face, makeup running and a red nose to indicate she had been crying for a while. Normally I would have laughed, but I was still sensitive towards Pansy after the incident where I nearly killed her. I felt bad for her and wondered what had ruined her night. Daphne was perched on a chair beside her, brushing Pansy's hair out of her eyes as she wept. Millicent was to her other side, sat awkwardly not knowing how to comfort someone.

I sighed. "I should go see what's happened, Daph is there." I said weakly to Hermione who nodded in understanding.

Daphne's posture lifted as she saw me approaching. "Mel," she said, her hand now rubbing Pansy's back.

"What happened?"

"What does it look like happened?!" Pansy sobbed.

Daphne rolled her eyes, "Malfoy." She said.

I should have expected as much, he would be the only one to get to Pansy. She was in love with the guy.

"He said," she cried and rubbed her eyes, smearing the eyeliner to a hideous amount. "He said…" she hiccupped.

"He said, 'I could wipe away all your beauty with a napkin.'" Daphne said for her as Pansy continued crying.

"And then left me for some dumb Beauxbaton girl." She spat, her eyes glaring into the crowd.

I was used to Malfoy being an ass, but I had never seen him downright break someone's heart who cared for him. Then again, I had never really seen anyone care for him. After some words I left Daphne to deal with Pansy as she cried harder over the fact her night was ruined. Harry and Ron were lounging at a table, their dates jaded and unsatisfied. It was the first time I had seen the red-haired Weasley tonight, his dress robes were certainly different from the ones I was used to.

"Nice robes," I joked to him as I sat at an opposite chair to them.

His blue eyes unheeded my presence. "Sod off, Taylor."

"Ron," Harry lectured.

I laughed. "How has your night been?"

"Bloody awful," Ron said.

"I'm not surprised with that attitude!" I said.

"He's been like this all night," Harry droned.

"Ruddy pumpkin head, isn't he?" Ron questioned, and I had no idea who he was referring too until I saw him glaring at Hermione and Krum enjoying drinks on the other side of the room.

"I don't think it was the books that had him going to the library." Harry said lowly as he also stared at them.

"You're both being silly, you should be happy for her." I said.

"I would be happier if it was anyone else but him." Harry said.

"How about Malfoy?" I teased, and he made a face that made me laugh.

"There's your favourite teacher," Ron said as Moody was hobbling around the perimeter of the Grand Hall again. He opened his flask and took a large sip out of it.

"Your favourite?" I questioned, and Harry shifted in his chair.

"He's been a good help for me with the tournament. He gave me the idea to use my broom in the first task." Harry said.

The bemusement turned up on my face. "He helped you?" I asked slowly.

Harry nodded vigorously, "I think he favours the underdog or something."

"I am the underdog here," I frowned. I was nowhere near as talented with magic and defensive spells as Harry was, plus he was a brave Gryffindor who could face these things head on! I was a calculating Slytherin. My approach to these things were more cunning.

He shrugged. "I've just noticed he has been keeping an eye on me, I suppose."

"Strange that, he seems to be watching me too." I revealed.

"Maybe he saw you were fit enough to deal with the first task alone." He thought.

"Well I need help with the second one," I leaned back defeatedly in my chair as my procrastinating thoughts started to awake.

"What do you suppose he's drinking?" Ron asked as he eyes the grumpy man, now sat on a decorated stump in the corner, hand on knee and hunched over.

"Firewhiskey?" I questioned.

"He's always drinking it, maybe he is a drunk." Harry said.

"Wouldn't be surprised, after all the stuff he's seen." Ron remarked.

Our conversation was discontinued as Hermione joined us for a moment. "Hot, isn't it?" She smiled as she pondered the night. "Would you like to join Victor and I?"

Harry seemed as if he was about to enthusiastically respond, but Ron interfered. "No," he fussed. "We would not like to join you and _Victor._ " He looked as if he had just eaten a rotten pumpkin pastie.

"What's gotten your wand in a knot?" Hermione frowned.

"He's a Durmstrang, you're fraternizing with the enemy!"

"The enemy?" She breathed. "Who was it wanting his autograph?"

Harry and I were awkwardly caught in the middle of this. He looked back and forwards between them, not knowing what to say, but clearly disliking his best friends arguing. I sat stiffly, my fingers running over the material of my skirt as I quietly observed.

"Besides, the whole point of the tournament is international magical cooperation… to make friends." She reasoned.

I wanted to laugh out loud. Yes, that's why we were trying to kill each other for a silly trophy.

"I think he's got a bit more than friendship on his mind," Ron called out.

An insulted look washed over her features and she stood up to storm off. I thought Hermione would say a few more words as she hesitated leaving, but as Krum came into her view, she continued marching away. We were all silent, Harry and Ron glancing at each other awkwardly.

After witnessing such a passionate display of emotions, my own surfaced. Cedric and Cho were happily walking hand in hand towards the dance floor again. Again, I found myself fighting dark thoughts about the Ravenclaw. They spoke hushed until Cedric ran a thumb over her cheek. I willed myself to look away, the scene playing roughly with my heart strings, but being able to see the soft look on Cedric's face made it trying. His face was lit up brighter than a toothpaste advertorial. Whatever Cho was saying worked. I held onto my breath behind my pursed plush lips, steeling myself away from the jealousy.

"At least someone is having fun," Harry spat bitterly as he also watched the couple.

Cho cuddled herself into Cedric's grip and he planted a small kiss on the crown of her head. My blood frenzied while my eyes seared holes through her. The only thing making me conscious of my sinister thoughts was my aching jaw from clenching teeth. I released a breath aiming to calm down my emotions. I never thought I would be the jealous type.

Then it occurred to me that I never really had the opportunity. My childhood was full of lavishness, Lydia and Ezra threw anything and everything my way to ensure I was pleased. If anything, I had experienced envy towards others who were more gifted in classes. As I grew older, I inordinately wished I was prettier. The Beauxbaton's opened my eyes towards it more than anyone ever had. I had come to value beauty and vanity. Now as I matured, I grew to envy other girls who had the affections of other boys. Especially boys I was interested in - in fact - the only one I was interested in.

Cho was soon swept off by a mass of Ravenclaw girls. They all crowded around a table, their hunched backs making me believe they had jumped straight into the gossip. My sight was still fixated on Cho that Cedric's approaching form startled me.

"Cedric," I respired, trying to hide that I was imagining Imperio-ing his date to leave and jump in the lake.

"Don't act so surprised, Mel. I did promise, remember?" He chortled.

"Promise?" I repeated with a drop in my shoulder.

"A dance." He said simply and then held out his hand for me.

The memory appeared in my mind and just like that, all my jealousy had withered to a small knot. My lips curved into a smirk, "how could I forget?"

I took his hand gently, it was a little clammy from holding Cho's all night and he led us to the dance floor. The band had begun a soft melodic tune where everyone around us began to slowly rock with their partners.

"Too easy," I smirked as we settled into a simple sway. His hands travelled down my back, smoothing the material of my dress until they relaxed in the dip behind my waist. My arms moved up to loop around his neck. It was the most intimate position I had ever been in with a male. The resentful knot in my stomach unraveled slightly when I remembered he belonged to Cho tonight, I was just treated a taste of the amour.

Intending to make the most of it, I tightened my arms around him and rested my head against his solid chest. The warmth of his body flitted through his robes to soothe me. I felt his chin settle on my head and my heart fluttered at the closeness. The scent of ginger and sandalwood assailed my nose as I breathed him in. It was like he had just rolled around in Christmas.

"Cho might get jealous," I said lowly as we swayed.

His chest vibrated from his small laugh, "and Dean won't?"

I had completely forgotten about Dean, the fleeting panic hit me, and I lifted my head looking around for him.

"He's by the canape station," Cedric chortled at my response. My body loosened again and I leant back into him.

"You smell nice," I said dreamily into his chest.

"You look beautiful," his words were so honest, so sincere. The fluttering in my chest hugged itself with warmth.

"Thank you," I murmured.

"I didn't know you were so close with Thomas," he said indifferently, but I smiled seeing through the frontage. A taste of his own medicine.

"I'm not, but he has nice teeth." I said honestly.

We rocked to the soft music for a little while longer until Cedric admitted he had to return to Cho. The knot within me came undone as I watched them happily reunite. The quartette finally finished, and everyone's attention went to the stage where The Weird Sisters made themselves present. Their robes were ripped and their hair dark.

The atmosphere in the room shifted as they started to play more uplifting music, full of energy and verve. The couples left each other's embrace and started to bounce dynamically to the band. I pushed my way through the crowd of bodies rushing to get to the front. Maisie Mills's hair was an absolute wreck, a lot of the girls dancing in the crowd were now. I ran a delicate hand over mine to ensure it was still in place. Wet, sweaty skin was being pressed up against my bare arms as I thrusted through the bodies, starting to get desperate for air. Curse Merlin, why did I have to be so small?

White-blonde hair then caught my eyes as I neared freedom. I looked to see Malfoy dancing with a brunette Beauxbaton girl, holding each other's hands as they partied. An unexplained sensation pulled at my heart and I justified it was on Pansy's behalf or the unusualness of it. Abandoning fresh air for now, I shoved my way through the masses towards his back. Once he was in reach, I grabbed his shoulder, my nails purposely digging into his suit jacket.

His body whipped around, a syrupy grin daubed on his appearance. His blonde locks were ruffled from the dancing and the way it swept suggested someone had been running hands through it. I pulled a look of displeasure at the sight. He grabbed both my wrists, a similar hold the Beauxbaton was in and pulled me into dance. He guided my arms back and forth in attempt to make me join him, but I wasn't interested.

"Malfoy," I said, raising my volume so he could hear me over the band.

"I've been waiting for you," he smirked, drunk on happiness. "Didn't think it would take you this long to come to me." He smugly said and then roughly pulled one of my arms towards him, jerking me out of my stance. I tripped into his body, head whacking into his chest, my feet stepping on his toes.

"Malfoy," I scolded and tore my wrists out of his grip. Irritation replaced his blissful features now and his dancing stopped. "You know your date is crying in the corner?" I reproached.

"What that putrid pea-brain?" He riposted. "She's been grating my dick ever since we arrived."

I gasped. "Don't be so foul, it looks bad, even for you." I admonished, my eyes looking him up and down judgmentally.

"Don't look at me like that," he retorted. The Beauxbaton he had been dancing with grabbed his shoulder, but he shrugged it off, ignoring her and then stepped closer to me. His ever-present scowl reappeared as he leaned in to me, so close his breath caressed my skin. "Like you're one to judge." My posture waned in his looming presence. I knew exactly what he was talking about. What I had done to Pansy.

The gloss of tears covered my dark nutmeg eyes and his expression dispelled without delay, realizing how much it affected me. He shuffled on his feet cumbersomely. "I didn't mean to-"

I put a hand on his chest, noticing how close we still were. "It's fine." I said, my watery eyes drying. "It's what you do."

And it was the first time I had seen something that resembled sadness on Malfoy - something between regret and guilt. His eyes anchored on my dress, something longing in his look, and I instinctively crossed my arms over my chest. "I'm…" he did a hard swallow and winced, "Sorry."

I cocked my head in interest, observing his apologetic countenance. It was the first time I had seen him somehow manage to swallow that Malfoy pride. "Can we please put that past us?" I asked referring to Pansy.

He did one nod, still deep in thought. The Weird Sisters then started to slow their vivacious composition and the jumping and dancing around us slowed. "Alrighty," the lead signer announced playfully. "Let's slow it down again for all you lovers out there. This is a ball after all."

Malfoy cleared his throat before pushing his fingers through his hair. "Let me make it up to you?" he asked with the ghost of a smirk, his eyes remaining warm.

I gave in to his request, still moved he had apologized to me. Both of his hands locked on either side of my waist, his hold was far tighter than Cedric's had been. I looped my arms around his neck, it wasn't as much of a stretch as it was with Cedric. Malfoy was tall, but not that tall and with my heels on tonight I wasn't a great deal shorter than him. I didn't melt into his hold like when I danced with Cedric, deciding this was odd enough and I didn't know where the line was when it came to Malfoy's compassion limit.

We rocked quietly for a bit amongst the other couples, no words needed to be spoken as we enjoyed the peace. I made a face when the pair beside us started passionately kissing and a low chuckle came from Malfoy's throat as he observed my reaction. It was then, in our newfound proximity, that I saw the smear of shiny lip-gloss on his neck. The air became heavier around us and I felt something I assumed only Cedric could cause. My gut twisted again, but I didn't understand this time. I looked up at him, curiosity painted all over me. His grey eyes connected with mine, misty cauldrons, surveying me with no attachment to any veil of reality. It was the first time the thought had ever occurred to me, that Malfoy was quite handsome.

Faye had said it before, how attractive the Malfoy heir was, but I never saw it. He was always the smug, cocky bully whose toes I tried not to step on. For once, I looked at him and didn't see a trace of it. His sneer vanished, replaced with enjoyment as he was content to sway with me. I always knew more laid beneath that sovereign mask. I preferred this Malfoy, the one that wasn't tearing others down or belittling them. I breathed a sigh and allowed myself to enjoy the dulcet tune. Music always had a way of calming me. Perhaps it was that hypnosis that made me question my perception of the blonde's arms I was currently in.

A dark-skinned hand interrupted my peace as it landed on Malfoy's bicep. It was Dean. He smiled politely at Malfoy and withdrew from his arm. His hands hesitated, one lingering by my hip as he turned to the Gryffindor, his jaw clenched with a stony stare. Malfoy pulled one side of his suit jacket tighter as he regarded our intruder.

"Thomas." His voice was critical, sharp.

"May I?" Dean bowed partially.

I heard the air being sucked into Malfoy's nose as he worked on keeping his bearing. His jaw tightened considerably, and I could see him mentally steeling himself not to react to the interruption. He didn't nod, didn't say anything. Just walked off, slipping his way through the crowd. Dean took my waist now and I rested my hands on my shoulders this time. It was casual, nowhere near as romantic as Cedric or as intimate as Malfoy; I was almost disappointed at all that was lacking when we swayed to the music.

* * *

Little bumps rose from my skin as Dean escorted us out into the garden. There were a few students with the same ideas, all couples, enjoying their dates presence and happily flirting. He lifted his suit jacket off and placed it over my shoulders. A warm blush raised on my cold cheeks, an enchanting combination of temperatures. Every surface outside was covered in snow and every blade of grass or twig grew long ice crystals. The winter breath kissed my skin in a delightful way that made me shiver. I was thankful when Dean threw an arm around me, his warmth and jacket keeping me content.

"Have you had a nice night?" he grinned at me.

"I have," I smiled recounting the dancing with Cedric, even Malfoy, I'll admit. "How about you?"

"It's been enjoyable, tiring though."

I winced as I tried to wiggle my toes. They were numb from pain and the cold.

"I want to apologize," he said and he pulled me slightly closer. "For before."

"Don't mention it," I said, tensing over the conversation we had earlier. "Really." I said.

He exhaled deeply as if he hadn't been breathing. "Thank God," he smiled. Nothing separated a wizard and a Muggle more than when they mentioned this God.

We turned a corner to see bare feet sticking out from behind a thick crop of bushes and a few robes discarded by them. My eyes widened in shock and Dean pulled us back before we revealed ourselves to the quiet murmurs.

"Aren't they cold?!" I hushed as we walked fast in the opposite direction. Once we were satisfied with the distance between us we both burst into laughter. It literally took my breath away, but the lack of oxygen didn't matter – I was too happy.

In our daze we found ourselves standing in front of each other, the glimmer of smiles still present on our faces and I admired his teeth for the twentieth time that night. He truly had the best smile I had ever seen. But then it started to diminish, and his eyebrows intertwined closer together, and then his face was moving closer to me and his lashy lids closed. The cold air throttled me, I couldn't move or react. Once his forehead touched mine, his lips a breath away, I gawkily toppled back, almost falling if he hadn't supported me.

Dean Thomas tried to kiss me.

And like a coward, I rejected him. I was too caught off guard, I wasn't prepared at all. It happened too quick. A million excuses were on my tongue, but my voice was too far away. The winter froze me.

"Sorry," he stammered.

"No," I shot out. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I should have known." He stepped back a pace and it punched me in the gut. The guilt starting to grow in me, worsened when I saw the rejection in his eyes. I knew how it felt. "It's because of Malfoy, isn't it?"

My thoughts turned into a surging perplexity. A whirlwind of confusion until I burst out, "what?!"

"Draco," he repeated. "You guys like each other."

I awkwardly laughed. "Are you joking, Dean?"

A small laugh rolled off his tongue, the small snapshot of his pearly whites graced my vision. "No, I saw the way you were dancing and looking at each other."

Of course, in a rare moment where I decided Malfoy wasn't that bad, Dean saw it and mistook is as infatuation.

"We don't, I promise you." I assured him. "I tolerate him."

"Why?" Dean asked, his hands now in his pockets.

"Because he's in my House and year." I reasoned.

"Melody," his tone was patronizing, and I didn't like it at all.

"I am telling you, Dean." My voice was stern. "I do not _like_ Malfoy."

* * *

 **You can't tell me you weren't smirking like the Cheshire Cat at this last part! Oh Melody, you'll see soon. Thank you for reading and as always I'd love to hear what everyone thinks so far! x**


	15. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen

"Come on, some fresh air will do you well." Daphne pulled at my exposed ankle. I was currently lying in bed on a Hogsmeade weekend, much to Daphne's disapproval.

"I'm not well!" I whined and turned in the covers, my face smothered into my pillows. Mia was sitting at the end of my bed, licking my bare feet comfortingly. She moved into Daphne's sight and she started to pet the spoilt cat.

I spoke the truth. I had been sick with a horrible flu for the past two days. So sick that I ended up missing my classes yesterday. I looked down at my arms, ashen skin, paler than it had ever been. Waves of heat coursed through my blood while my body broke out into a cold sweat. Glistening my forehead, where my eyes sunk and everything ached. A cough erupted from my lungs and I sniffed, trying to clear my blocked nose.

"No excuses," Daphne said. "Come on, take this." She held up one of the many potions on my bedside table. I had been taking everything and anything to combat the sickness, but no amount of magic was helping. It only really repaired the physical wounds, which I had little of.

"I don't need a calming draught," I said to Daphne with my blunted voice while I eyed the bottle.

"Please come," she pleaded. "You don't even need to talk, just sit with me."

"Why? Nott will be there."

"Exactly!" Her hands slammed down on my quilt. "That's why I can't go alone!"

I groaned, rolling over and staring at her. Her brown puppy dog eyes beckoned me as her lip turned into a strong pout.

"Fine!"

* * *

The Three Broomsticks was bustling which was expected for a Saturday. There were hundreds of conversations in loud voices, all of them competing with the rock music that dominated the atmosphere. Daphne and I snaked our way through the warm bodies. I internally growled when I saw the table full of Slytherins. Mostly from our year and a few others.

"You did _not_ need me," I said with tight-teeth into her ear.

"Yeah, but you should come!" She chimed back to me.

Payton had saved us two stools between and her and Nott. Daphne took the one beside Nott and I climbed onto the one next to Payton. Pansy was opposite me with her arms cuddling Malfoy's arm; seemed they were back on good terms. To my great displeasure, Adrian Pucey was seated beside Malfoy, but what really sent anger ricocheting through me was his hand on Payton's.

"Are you feeling better?" Payton asked.

"You look like dragon dung," Pansy's nose twisted. "But that's nothing unusual."

"Thanks," I dismissed flatly and looked at Payton, trying to ignore that one of the few people I actually hated was holding her hand. "I feel awful." I admitted.

"Once we get a butterbeer into you, you will feel better." Daphne said happily, Nott's hand resting on her knee.

I suddenly felt very single as I sat between three potential couples. An array of self-pity clouded my mind as I reasoned no one wanted me. The butterbeers arrived, but my appetite was lacking so I barely sipped mine. Everyone around me was engaged in conversation with their lover and it wasn't until Pucey left for the bathroom that Payton acknowledged me again.

"Are you dating him?" I asked her.

She shook her head, her light brown hair bouncing. "We are just getting to know one another," she smiled.

"Payton, do you remember what he did to me?" I said, recalling the humiliation he caused me.

"People change, Mel," she said. "Besides, he would never do that now."

A few more coughs left me as I felt a tickle in my throat.

"Ugh, get away," Pansy swatted at me.

I sniffed, feeling as if I was drowning in my own snot. "Actually, Daph." I said. "I might actually go. I feel horrible. My head is throbbing."

"No!" She countered and gripped my arm. "You need to stay. Here, drink more."

She held the buttery drink to my nose and I winced. "I really don't have the appetite, Daph." I pushed her hand away slightly.

Pucey returned from the bathroom and found his seat again. He peered at me. "What's wrong with you, Taylor?"

"I have a sore throat." I said frankly.

"Too much action behind the scenes, 'ey?" He taunted and my whole face burned beetroot. "Who with? Let me guess. Oh, Potter?" He laughed along with Pansy who couldn't hold back her snorts. Malfoy surprisingly stayed silent, watching me with interest. Pucey's eyes continued to radiate at me then he focused on something behind me. "Oh, no..." he corrected himself, "I know who it is, Pretty-Boy Diggory." He raised his glass to his mouth and took a big sip.

"Adrian," Payton reprimanded and slapped his hand.

I glanced over my shoulder to see the man himself rushing over, he looked slightly out of breath, flakes of snow in his hair. "Mel," he beamed. "I've been looking for you everywhere!"

"Stay away, Cedric. You don't want to catch her disease," Pansy gibed.

I rolled my eyes, "I have a cough."

"Thought you'd know all about it, Diggory." Adrian goaded with a smirk.

"Shut it, Pucey." To my surprise, it came from Malfoy, heatedly sat on Pansy's right. He grinded his expensively maintained teeth while his nostrils flared. Clearly not enjoying the sixth years presence either, perhaps his superiority felt threatened.

"Ignore them," I told Cedric as he looked at us strangely.

He nodded and leant closely to me, his grey eyes boring into mine. "I need to speak with you, urgently." He said, one of his wrists flicking nervously.

"Speak with me now," I smiled.

"No," he shook his head quickly, "meet me by the Black Lake this afternoon." He said seriously and then left in haste. I watched him the entire time until his form had left the bar. The hinges swinging with a squeak I could almost hear on the other side.

"Bit cold for a spot of skinny dipping, isn't it?" Pucey said.

I glared over at him while Payton smacked his hand again. Malfoy stared into the distance where Cedric had departed from, crisply biting down on his thumb nail between his teeth. He scowled then quickly swooped in and gave Pansy a wet kiss on her cheek. I looked away, uncomfortable by his actions. She delightfully giggled and cuddled his arm again.

* * *

Winter was coming to an end, but it was still cold. Patches of snow remained in some areas, but for now the sun shone brightly above the collection of dark clouds. The days were getting longer and the fierce wind had calmed down. Birds were out again, chirping as they basked in the stolen sunlight. I made my way down to the Black Lake, wondering why out of all places in Hogwarts this is where Cedric wanted to meet.

I wore a simple white long sleeve today and deep blue high waisted jeans with a thick grey coat to protect me from the cool air. I continued wandering around the Lake looking for Cedric since he hadn't specified a time or place. The water was no longer iced over, but I could imagine it was still freezing cold.

A good 20 minutes went by until I found Cedric, he was settled far far away from the castle and in a part I had never been in before. The grass grew tall and wispy, quite bushy that it itched at the tips of my fingers as I waded through it. I perched myself beside him, his golden egg was sitting in front of him.

"Was I meant to bring mine?" I asked.

"No, one will do. Melody," he stated and turned to me. There was enthusiasm in his movements.

"Yes?" I asked unsurely.

"I have figured it out." His eyes were bright with mischief, a large grin on his face.

The nail dropped and I stared at him. "You what?" I was astonished until the happiness flew through my mind. "Oh Merlin!" I said in relief and grabbed his shoulders, "Cedric, well done!"

He smiled and we hugged happily, my head squished between the crane of his neck and arm. "Well what is it?!" I asked excitedly as I pulled away, "was it a banshee?"

"No," he laughed as he shook his head hurriedly. "Not a banshee. Here," he said and handed me the gold egg, "I want you to hear it."

I eyed it suspiciously and accepted it into my hands. They were unsteady with anticipation. "I've heard it." I said.

"Listen to it underwater," he said and nodded at the Lake.

I looked at the lake, then the egg, then Cedric, then the lake again. "In the lake?" I questioned.

"Yes, under the water."

"Cedric it's freezing, I'll get cold! And wet!" I exclaimed.

"I will dry you when you come out," he said confidently. "The second task is 3 weeks away. There is no time to postpone this."

With extreme disinclination, I pulled off my thicker coat. It also dawned on me I had a white top on. I kicked off my shoes and stepped into the shallows of the water. "Oh dragon bogies," I droned. My skin was rough with goosebumps as soon as I trailed further into the water. I was knee deep and shivering. The water surged around my skin, rising up my leg on one side and making tiny eddies on the other.

As soon as I was deep enough to submerge myself, I took a deep breath and plummeted into the icy water. It assaulted every crevice of my body, freezing water filled my ears and clasped my bare neck. Working fast, I threw open the egg, hoping to get this done as soon as I could.

"Come seek us where our voices sound,  
We cannot sing above the ground,  
And while you're searching ponder this;  
We've taken what you'll sorely miss,  
An hour long you'll have to look,  
And to recover what we took,  
But past an hour, the prospect's black,  
Too late, it's gone, it won't come back."

I broke out the water desperate for air, only having just held my breath long enough for the entire song. I waddled back to the land and Cedric was rushing over, his wand out and ready. I shyly tried to cover my chest with my arms and the egg as the water had made my top near translucent. He performed the Hot Air charm with more expertise than I could, successfully drying my legs, arms, hair and body. Before I knew it, everything was dry again, but the cold of the lake still lingered across my skin.

"So," he said as we both sat down on the grass. "What do you think?"

"Well," I coughed, still suffering from my sickness. "Where our voices sound, we cannot sing above the ground," I repeated from the song. "They're only underwater."

"Must be the merpeople."

"There are merpeople in the Black Lake?" I suddenly felt weird considering I was just in there.

"There is." He said in thought. "Do you think we have to fight them?"

"Underwater combat?" I said frightenedly at the sheer thought. "No," I dismissed. "We've taken what you'll sorely miss – we don't have to fight, but find."

"Of course," Cedric breathed in realisation. "But…" his voice trailed… "An hour long we'll have to look."

The second task was now daunting. "And here I was preparing to make laughing potion to fight a banshee." My shoulders slumped as I pressed the soles of my hands into my eyes. "But instead we have to go on an hour-long treasure hunt!" I exclaimed. I stood up, pacing in the small clearing we hid in.

"How's your swimming?" Cedric asked, still seated on the grass, legs bent while his elbows rested on his knees.

"Decent I guess? I can swim, but I can't hold my breath for an hour!" I was getting worked up. "What are we going to do?"

"I know one charm, I am out of practice with it though. The Bubble Head charm." He said as he stood up.

"I would never had thought about that, it's like a gas mask, right?"

He nodded, "it supply's oxygen. I'm sure it can be used underwater." He thought out loud, his fingers scratching his chin as he peered at the lake. It was in this situation I was extremely grateful for Cedric's guidance and knowledge. Sure, Snape had offered to tutor me when I needed it, but he wouldn't tell me what I needed. "Let me show you," he said and started to kick his shoes off.

I clenched my jaw knowing I had to go back into the cold water. I shrugged off my coat again and tiptoed into the shallows. Cedric tore off his top and I stifled a gasp as my eyes hurriedly took in the view of his bare chest. He was lean, but not in a bony way. He still had some muscle from Quidditch and general masculine development. He turned around and started wading into the water before I could steal another look. I followed, the crisp liquid piercing my skin once again.

He performed the spell for me to copy. It was as if he was blowing a bubble off the tip of his wand and then placing it over his mouth. It took me a couple tries to attach it to my face without popping it. Cedric said I needed to focus on making it stronger, so nothing punctured it underwater.

"It could be hard to do again underwater where there is limited supply of oxygen to pull from." He mused.

Once I successfully attached it, we both went underneath and could successfully breathe. We mirrored each other's grins and swam for a little, however; I found I could not hold it as long as Cedric could.

"An hour long…" I said sadly, sitting back on the edge of the grass, my feet dangling in the water. I was still wet, my hair dripping and my clothes drenched to the skin. I was too hot from frustration to feel the cold at this point. Cedric put his hands on the grass behind me and lifted himself up and out of the water to sit beside me, still shirtless and wet, but he seemed warm from all the exercise himself.

I hugged myself, seeking comfort. I had a lot of practice to do if I didn't want to swim to the surface every five minutes to refashion the charm. Cedric swung an arm around me and pulled me closer, sensing my anxiety. I rested my head on his shoulder, now comfortable with contact between us. "You just need practice," he said.

"Yeah," I absentmindedly started pulling grass out beside me. "But not just that. Who knows what is in there," I said looking at the lake. Fear inhabited my body as my imagination ran wild with thoughts of what lurked in the shadowy depths. At least I couldn't miss the dragon, it was huge and on land. I could hide and sneak around it like the sly Slytherin I was. But in the lowest part of the water, where everything was dark and cold, what hope did I have? Who knew what I had to fight off?

Not to mention keep an eye out for something I didn't even know I was looking for. A salty tear spilled over my lashes and with a deep breath, I tried not to cry further in trepidation. Cedric observed it and pulled me closer. "I won't let anything happen to you if I am down there with you." He said and then planted a small, delicate kiss on the side of my head.

* * *

"Are you sure you know what you're doing? I can try help teach you the charm." I asked Harry as we sat quietly in the library. The second task was less than a week away and I had already revealed the eggs secrets to Harry. He was adamant his plan was going to work so I let him be. I on the other hand had been practicing the Bubble Head Charm, but my time was limited. Homework was piling up and just today we had a Potions exam which I knew I would only scrape through thanks to Snape's favouring. I was on the brink of failing History, it was at a point where I really did need tutoring, and not just to get cozy with Cedric.

"Yeah, I have it sorted, Neville's helping." He dismissed and then leaned closer to me. "The real reason I asked you to meet me here was to discuss Moody." He whispered, his head dipped low, green eyes looking at me through lashes.

He had my attention now and I quirked a brow, also leaning in. He began to recall the events that happened the night before. "You saw Mr. Crouch inside Snapes office on your map?" I asked quietly.

He nodded fervently. "So I went to investigate under my cloak. I think he was gone by the time I got there, but Snape was angry."

"Did he catch him?"

"No," Harry glimpsed our setting to make sure no one was eavesdropping. "Moody appeared and they started arguing."

"Moody just… appeared? Did you see him nearby on the map?" I gambled. I knew there was something off and shady with that character.

"I am not sure, but Moody is keeping an eye on Karkaroff and Snape. Snape said his office had been searched by him." He stated.

My chest tightened with a twist. I was always fond of Snape, it sent a shiver up my spine to imagine him doing something illegal in the castle. My knowledge on Karkaroff's past didn't surprise me at all to know Moody was watching him. There was always a strong tension when they were in the same vicinity.

"He said Snape's only here because Dumbledore is giving him a second chance."

"What did he do with his first chance?" I asked tentatively.

"That's what I want to know."

I slowly processed the information Harry was unveiling to me. He watched me as I gathered my thoughts. "Do you think… Snape or Karkaroff put our names into the Goblet?"

He reached over now, putting a comforting hand over one of mine. "I don't know, Mel. But even then, why? If one of them wanted us gone, why not just do it themselves?"

"Because then they can't be tied to the case." I reasoned. "Us dying in the tournament is different than being cursed in our sleep."

We stopped talking briefly when two students came dangerously close to our conversation, eyeing different shelves in search for their book. They gave Harry and I an odd look, we must have looked like some troubled duo when we were seen together given our pasts. Once they left, I didn't hesitate probing further into what Harry had been through.

"Did Moody give you detention?"

"No, he just told me to go to bed. He said I'd make a good Auror actually." I frowned at this. Moody was certainly playing favourites to praise Harry's sneaking rather than punish him. "He took my map though."

"Your Marauders Map?" My eyes widened. "Harry! As if he hasn't been creeping around enough!" I shrieked, hugging my arms to myself as if I was amongst winter's wind.

"It might help him with his investigation into Karkaroff and Snape." He shrugged. "Moody isn't that bad, you're just scared of his magical eye."

"I always feel like he's watching us."

"Well maybe he is, protectively." He quipped. "If Snape and Karkaroff are doing dodgy business, trying to get us killed and whatnot, it makes me feel better knowing Moody's got an eye on us."

I considered his justifications for a moment. "Okay," my shoulders loosened. "Maybe you're onto something. But then… it still doesn't make complete sense. Snape offered to help me learn specific spells for the tournament."

"Don't trust him so easily, he could be purposely jinxing the spell."

I sighed. "I learnt the Disillusionment Charm easily with his guidance. He didn't attempt to obscure my ability with it at all."

"Just be watchful," Harry warned.

"Of course." I agreed with an undersized nod.

* * *

 **A bit plotty, I apologise, but it's all need to get the story moving :) I was a bit disheartened by some flamey reviews left which threw me off writing for a bit, but special thank you to bookangel1624 for your positive review which inspired me to finish this chapter! Thank you again to everyone reading and following, I hope you enjoyed x**


	16. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen

The nerves were there this time. Building anxiety that made me construct elaborate consequences of today's task. My frazzled nerves made me jump as Mia brushed against my arm. I was currently sitting on my bed staring at the door. The girls had left for breakfast and then first class. Afterwards everyone would go to the Black Lake to spectate the tournament. Time was non-existent as of now. I didn't even flinch at the notion of skipping Divination. I was having a meltdown. I rationalized that some people just aren't built to withstand this type of stress and 'sheltered me' was part of that.

My hands were quite warm - quite clammy - as I was slowly recovering from my second nervous breakdown that morning. To think these hands would soon be immersed in the abysmal depths of the Black Lake and pushing me through the water gave me a pall. Too many nightmares were haunting my inner thoughts. I wanted to wash my brain in cold water, chill the whole thing out. Tracey had suggested a coffee before she left, but caffeine would just throw me off the edge. After my past two weeks of preparation, the reality of my task still felt alien.

The fear was different to the dragon. I think a part of me believed I would survive the dragon. The crowd was there supporting me, and Professors were meters away. My potential death would have been quick. Bursting in the dragons scorching combustion or being stomped or thrown; I would be instantly seeing black. Everyone could see me too, there was no seclusion. Today I would be immersed in darkness. Alone. I was never afraid of drowning. I was afraid of suffering.

My muscles ached from the fostered nerves tormenting my body. After pulling myself away from Mia, I dressed in the Champion clothes again, starting to despise this outfit because it associated with these tasks. I had a swim suit on underneath, it was a simple deep green one piece that fit perfectly. My eyes lingered on Daphne's bed, she hadn't come back to the dorm last night nor had I seen her this morning. I presumed that she may have stayed with Nott, but I doubted their relationship was at that level yet, for sure Daph would tell me. There was no way should she would… no we had spoken about that before. We both wanted to wait.

Diverting my mind from Daphne's non-existent sex life and deciding I would be late for the task if I waited further, I forced myself out of the dormitory. The castle was quiet, bar a few students still lingering before moving to the lake. Winter had completely passed now so it was barely chilly when I made it outside. Even if it was cold, the adrenaline pumping through my veins warmed me. More people appeared by the docks, waiting for the boats to take them over. The Weasley twins were shouting for people to take their bets with them. I didn't even want to know what people were gambling with my life.

It was now I saw the Champions all gathered except Harry and myself. Dumbledore seemed to be in deep conversation with Barty Crouch. Cedric coolly stood with his hands in his pocket, staring out to the water. Most likely contemplating the next hour of his life. A smile grew when he saw me timidly approaching.

"Ready?" He asked.

"I wish," I sighed.

We were being motioned onto the small boat to transport us to the middle of the lake. In the distance I could see 3 tall towers constructed of wooden beams and platforms protruding out of the water. From here they almost resembled anthills with students crawling all over them.

"Where's Potter?" Dumbledore asked as he escorted us onto the dinghy.

"Give him some time," Moody said, making himself known just a few feet behind me. My eyes rested on him for a moment, he appeared tired and troubled. Perhaps the weight of his mission to watch Snape and Karkaroff. Despite what Harry had said in the library, there was still an eerie tension on my shoulders in his presence.

"You haven't seen Cho this morning, have you?" Cedric asked me as he stepped onto the dinghy first.

He held out a hand for me. "No, she's probably already over there." I nodded towards the towers whilst I took his hand, jumping into the boat. My voice was flat, I could not care less as to her whereabouts.

"Mmmmh," he hummed, "just expected her to wish me luck, I guess."

I fought against smiling as we seated ourselves. Harry was then running towards us, looking flustered and panicked, a worried Neville trailing behind him.

"Sorry, Sir!" He blurted out before climbing onto the boat.

"No matter." Dumbledore said before we all began moving to the towers.

We stepped off the boats and took the stairs to the second platform. The crowds were a rainbow of different banners. All the Durmstrangs and Beauxbaton's were supporting their elected champion whilst the Hogwarts crowd was split between Cedric, Harry and me. The Slytherin's were all bunched together, donning green and silver in support of me, but I was disappointed when I could not see Daphne with Payton, Faye or Nott. Not even with Malfoy and his goons, or Pansy for that matter.

If I was not about to plunge into my second potential death, I would have allowed myself to worry, but I barely had a second to breathe as tournament organisers instructed us.

"What's that you're holding?" I asked Harry as I saw him clutching something dark in his hand.

"Gillyweed, it will help me breathe underwater."

"You have to eat it?" My lines creased.

He nodded, his eyes frantically observing the crowd. "Where are they?" he muttered to himself.

McGonagall directed Harry and I to the edge of the wooden platform and I looked fearfully at the water, dizziness overcoming my mind when I felt like I was going to fall off the edge I stood on. Krum stood in space between Harry and I and then Fleur stood on my other side. Cedric flexed his muscles slightly, getting ready for the 60-minute swim. The boys were already in their Champion tanks and swimming trunks, which left Fleur and I to uncover ourselves. I took my tank from the hem and pulled it off, then quickly shimmied my pants down my legs, kicking it behind me.

Whistles and hoots sounded from behind us and I bashfully wrapped my arms around myself in discomfiture. I was almost 3 years younger than Fleur and nowhere near as developed or womanly. In contrast to me, she welcomed the flattery and waved back at one of the boys drooling over her. Merlin, please give me that confidence.

"All our Champions are ready for the second task, which will start on the sound of the cannon. They have precisely an hour to recover what has been taken from them." Dumbledore explained. The azure-emerald waves lapped sardonically in front of me as the next few seconds went in slow motion for me. "One, two… three!"

That sound of that cannon would be my boggart for the next year. I whipped the bubble head charm over me and dove alongside Fleur and Krum, feeling rushed as everyone acted immediately. The water overwhelmed my body in an arctic rush. It was a deep turquoise, not as dark as I anticipated.

Fleur and Cedric both had identical bubbles around their jaws as I did. Cedric gave me a nod, his eyes focused, before he swam further downwards. Fleur went a slightly different direction and Krum was gone the moment I had found my bearings underwater. Harry was struggling behind me, his body twisting and curling in the water like acid suffocated him. My apprehension got the better of me and I swam towards him to see if he was okay, but gills and webs on his body started to grow.

His green eyes enlarged, and he looked at me, just as astonished. I was extremely envious at the simplicity of the gillyweed and almost hated the hours of training I had done with the bubble head charm. He grinned and swam with great speed to the surface. The sudden absence of movement told me I was alone, just as I was forestalling and the silence was deafening. I began to dive deeper the direction Cedric had gone, guessing whatever I was seeking wasn't going to be floating in the open water and was hidden amongst the lakes treasures. I pushed myself as deep as I would go at first, surprised how tranquil I was finding the water. It was so soundless, still, everything unmoving. The loneliness wasn't as terrifying as I had predicted it to be, it ended up feeling peaceful.

As I swam into the true depths, everything started to become darker and foggier. My vision was becoming limited and as I neared an onslaught of rocky terrain, I noted I couldn't see past ten feet now. The serenity was soon replaced with dread as the longevity of my charm was threatened. If my bubble broke now, I would surely drown, unable to reach the surface in time. Looking up made me feel dizzy, the sunlit surface not even in view. I cleaved at the water with powerful strokes, starting to feel frantic.

Past the ginormous rocks, forests of thick, slimy seaweed covered the area. I could barely feel the weed as it stroked my bare arms and legs, tickling my feet at times. It was getting impossible to see now and I wondered how long I had been submerged in the water. The ground was littered with shells, rocks and pebbles. Now and then I thought something was in front of me or as if I was going to see another Champion, but as I'd swim closer it would reveal itself to be a clump of seaweed. I finally pushed my way out of the dense patch of seaweed and saw the depths got deeper and darker.

Wary of the time I was taking and how long my bubble would last, I tried to swim quicker. Already the swimming was tiring me. My head was starting to pound, I wasn't sure if it was the water pressure or my anxiety causing a headache. The silence was pressing harder against my eardrums and I continued willing myself to harness some bravery to endure the deepness. It truly was like being in a different world.

Then, to my horror, something seized my wrist. It was pure muscle, yet soft flesh. I whirled around to see what I understood to be a grindylow. It's tentacle tightly grasping me. I swung my wand up, slower against the weight of the water, and shouted, "Confrigo!" The blasting curse pushed the grindylow away from me with great speed and in its fear, it swam off. I cautiously observed if any more were around me before I returned to my hunt.

Further on I began to hear muffled struggling. I wordlessly casted lumos to try see more ahead of me and saw the outline of Cedric, four or more grindylows pulling at his limbs. I blasted another confrigo and half of them swam off, Cedric able to handle the others. I swam quickly towards him as he was brushing his arms, making sure he was free. He looked at me thankfully, placing a hand on my shoulder and squeezing. I teethlessly smiled back, detesting how lifeless his skin appeared in the wraithlike caerulean lake.

He motioned for me to follow and I was more than happy too, feeling confident again in Cedric's presence. We swam above the upcoming seaweed, not wanting to come across more unwelcomed creatures. Now and then the small movement alerted me that something was lurking nearby. Soon we were swimming over what appeared as black mud. It swirled with whirlpools at the lakes bottom, I could feel the water around me being sucked into it and we required more exertion to get past.

I was becoming exhausted now. I had been swimming for at least half an hour and looking at Cedric's watch confirmed we had twenty-five minutes to go. Panic swelled at the pit of my stomach, eager to find whatever we were meant to find and get this over with. I had already planned to just swim directly for the surface and then torpedo back to the stands. My lungs begged for fresh air, starting to hyperventilate within the constraints of my charm.

A gap began to stretch between Cedric and I as my swimming became sluggish. My whole body was throbbing tiredly now. The lack of fresh oxygen making my conscious sleepy. I kicked my feet harder to try catch up, but then decided if he was in view, that was acceptable. Winning this tournament wasn't important to me, surviving it was. I would happily let Cedric return before me, as long as I was alive.

Cedric suddenly halted in the open lake and looked around him quickly. I advanced closer and understood why. A sweet melody broke into my ears. Haunting, just like the one that came from the Golden Egg. He smirked at me and then dived down closer to the lake floor. The closer we got to the floor, the louder the merpeople became. Paintings of merpeople and their history decorated large rocks as we swam through and I wondered what they used to create them. A thick curtain of seaweed stood in our path and we pushed through it to expose an underwater village.

For the first minute when we entered, I wasn't nervous or afraid. All I could feel was amazement and wonder. In that moment, I was almost thankful for the second task, for being able to experience such a hidden beauty. Stone dwellings covered in moss were built everywhere. Stones embellished the habitat, organized in ways to create fences or arches. Underwater gardens surrounded the abodes and little schools of silver fish glimmered as they passed. Then the merpeople made themselves visible to us.

Some poking out of their dwellings, some came swimming into area and some just simply appeared. Lydia had told me once that mermaids weren't as pretty as folklore had told us to believe, and for the rest of my life I could firsthand say they were hideous. With gray skin that resembled a dead carcass and dark green algae infested hair. Their eyes were a bright yellow an as they hissed at Cedric and I, their sharp broken teeth were observable. We warily acknowledged them and continued swimming through. The importance of the second task looming over our heads again.

As we went over a natural arch made from the lake floor, our lost items were discovered. Bound by rope and weighed down to the floor with rocks were five different people. I recognized Daphne immediately, her bright blonde hair waving limply in the water. She looked asleep, her head lolled to one side. Next to her was Ron, his red hair vividly standing out amongst the jade water. I then recognized Hermione, Fleurs little sister and as much as it pained me, Cho Chang. There was a twinge in my gut as Cedric casted something wordlessly to break the rope, he scooped Cho up like a bride and started to kick for the surface. I whipped my wand and muttered, "diffindo." Barely audible underwater. Daphne fell forward slightly and I held her awkwardly around her waist.

A flash of red and black caught my eye and I observed Harry swimming in, covered in gills. We shared a concerted nod and I started to tug Daphne along as I swam upwards. The lakes surface was well out of my eyesight, even with the aid of lumos it was too far to see. Daphne's body was weightless in the water so I merely held her hand, but it restrained my swimming movements. Not to mention, I was exhausted now. My movements were slothful and my mind weary. Cedric was nowhere in view in the open water and neither was Harry. I began to question if I was even going to right way, but figured you couldn't go wrong with swimming to the surface.

I was slightly fearful in my solitude again, but already feeling relief knowing I was moments away from finishing this task. It hadn't been nearly as bad as I had imagined. I probably should have spent more time swimming laps in the lake to physically prepare myself. To think, all those sleepless nights where I was fretting worrying, but the worst that had happened was some grindylow had snatched my wrist. I almost laughed.

In my delightful musings, the darkness creeping around me wasn't noticed. My head snapped straight to my leg when a large tentacle seized it. Far larger than the grindylow that had caught me before. I didn't have time to question what it was because it started dragging me down. I let go of Daphne, giving her a strong push up and then throwing a levitation spell to push her further, hoping she would make it.

Once I was assured she was going up, I focused my attention on my kidnapper. An inky black substance started to fog my surroundings and I struggled to see. I couldn't help but scream as I shouted curses at it, trying to get out of its grip, my legs kicking and arms flailing. We were still plummeting deeper and everything was dark now. I felt more tendrils start to grip me, getting overcome by grindylows or whatever they were. After several more shots of confringo, they were starting to lessen, but there was still that strong one wrapped around my leg.

I went to focus a spell on it, but water immediately started to suffocate me and I realized the bubble head charm had worn off. It rushed through my mouth before I could stop it. My hands worked without my brain, attempting to cast the charm, but I was restricted by the tentacles grabbing my arms. Nevertheless I tried, good Merlin I tried for my life, but it was useless. Bubbles emitted from my mouth as I screamed in fear. A slimy, thick tentacle wrapped itself around my neck. They were everywhere now, my arms, legs, throat, stomach.

I couldn't move. Eveything was restricted. It felt like I was being pulled apart, yet squished together. I opened my eyes to see nothing but black. Maybe we were so deep in the lake now, nothing was visible for the human eye. Or maybe the ink had totally smothered us. Or maybe the monster had successfully cut off my eyesight by lack of oxygen.

The paralyzing hurt spread through my body like icy, liquid metal. I clenched my fists and curled my toes. I crunched my teeth over my lip harder than I ever had. Salty blood filled my mouth. I was going to die. As soon as the thought occured in my brain, something within me changed. A burning sensation powered from the centre of my core, it surged through me, almost hurting me like venom. I felt it fill my chest, swim through my arms and tingle down my legs. Something was tearing me from the inside out. My eardrums burst. My blood erupted. My skin split. Then an agonizing sensation ripped through me. Shattering my being.

I was floating now. I could feel nothing holding me or dragging me. I wasn't scared anymore. I felt almost peaceful. Then I began to fall. I fell further and further into the darkness until it threatened to swallow me whole.

* * *

 **Special thank you to lokidoki9 whose review really warmed my heart! I hope everyone enjoyed this piece, bit shorter than usual, but hopefully just as effective! x**


	17. Chapter Sixteen

Chapter Sixteen

Black.

My ears were ringing.

"Melody," a girl sobbed. Daphne. A warm bead of water splashed onto my cheek.

Black.

"Miss. Miles, please help escort Miss. Greengrass and Miss. Harper away," a man's voice.

A grip on my wrist loosened, nails scratched at me. A biting cold covered my body, it was almost numbing.

Black.

Heavy footsteps surrounded me, pounding on the wooden platform I laid on. A towel was thrown onto my arms, someone was rubbing it against me. Then warmth travelled across my skin, it felt like the Hot-Air Charm. There was so much chattering around me it was too hard to pin point one voice that would tell me what was happening.

Black.

"I need to see her!" A desperate male voice pleaded.

"Harry, we need to give Madame Pomfrey space." I'd recognize that lecturing female voice anywhere, Hermione.

"Best listen to her, boy." A rough male voice grunted, maybe Moody's.

More footsteps, some scuffling. I tried to stay awake, but unconsciousness kept hitting me like a falling an axe.

Black.

"Is she alive?" A shaking male voice struck me.

"Mr. Malfoy, go with your classmates please." A female voice spoke.

Black.

* * *

The smell of bleach overpowered my senses. It was the first thing I smelt as I woke up. A quick glimpse of my surroundings confirmed I was back in the hospital wing. The white ceiling stared back at me, almost tauntingly. The opening of the curtains then startled me. It was Madame Pomfrey, potions in her hands and a glass of water.

"Miss. Taylor," she looked at me frightfully. "Gave us quite the scare." She said as she placed the water beside me. I took the vials of substances in my hands, each with varying colours and amounts. "Drink each of them, they will speed up your recovery." She instructed as she readjusted my sheets slightly.

"How long have I been in here for?" My voice was raspy, most likely from all the salt water that I'd consumed.

"Only two hours," she said. "I need to get the Headmaster, he was to be alerted as soon as you woke up."

And with that she left. I blocked my nostrils with my fingers before downing each potion. It was a habit I had since I was young, when Lydia couldn't get me to take nasty tasting medicines. It wasn't long until Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall were in my small compartment.

"Melody," Dumbledore smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired," I answered honestly.

"Of course," he replied with a small nod of understanding. Moody soon hobbled in to stand beside Snape who gave him a sceptical eye.

"Do you know what happened?" McGonagall asked me as she sat herself down in the chair beside me. She rested a hand on my arm and looked at me worryingly.

"I was attacked by something," I recalled with a frown. "Daphne made it, right?" I asked.

"Yes, Miss. Greengrass made it to the surface." Dumbledore confirmed. "You were attacked by the grindylow. It appeared that their king was disturbed. The selkie saved you and brought you to me."

There were no words. I felt emotionless as the words were spoken. There was no relief or happiness for my life. There was no sadness or fear that I had scraped by death. I was a skeleton of my being, just breathing and accepting the information.

"You placed fourth," Moody huffed. "Mr. Diggory and Miss. Chang returned first, Mr. Krum following. Miss. Greengrass successfully returned third, but without your presence you lost points and were given fourth."

I couldn't care less about my placement. My eyes and face must have made that evident as Moody scoffed at my uninterest.

"It was a very valiant effort," McGonagall smiled sweetly at me, waning on the edge of pity.

"Miss. Taylor," Dumbledore started. "The merpeople revealed to me that you used a very rare and ancient magic to combat the swarm of grindylow. Might I question what it was?"

"Rare magic?" My eyebrows creased again. "I don't know any rare magic, Professor. All I know is… I was about to die. I remember feeling something powerful shaking through me, but I had no control over it."

Everyone's eyes lingered on me thoughtfully until Snape's deep voice broke the silence. "Shall we suppose that in Miss. Taylor's final attempt at life, she managed to power her magic in desperation?" He quizzed.

"This wasn't just any type of rare magic a normal student would muster," Moody looked at me scornfully, taking a few more steps forward to squint at me. "This was very dark, Albus." He added.

An anxious wave washed over me. Moody's words had stung me like vinegar on an open wound. I was no 'normal student,' as he pointed out. No. My blood was different. It was rooted from such an evil that separated me from the rest. I felt nauseous at the notion.

"I didn't mean too," I uttered under the ex-Auror's painful glare. Those words too familiar, last spoken from nearly killing Pansy.

"Perhaps," Dumbledore started, his chin in the air as he regarded me. His blue eyes twinkling behind his glasses, looking down at me in thought. "We should leave Miss. Taylor to rest."

McGonagall's hand warmly rubbed my arm in comfort. "Don't trouble yourself dear," she said. "You're alive and well now."

Snape's black eyes stared at me before he followed McGonagall and Moody out of the ward. Dumbledore gave me a warm smile as he trailed after them but stopped just short of the curtain and turned back at me slightly.

"Miss. Taylor, if anything is troubling you, do come to me. My door is always open. The password is Sherbet Lemon."

"Yes, Sir." I said with dead eyes, believing I would need too soon.

* * *

The box in front of me was wrapped in purple with a golden bow. I unravelled it carefully to find Easter eggs nestled inside.

"From Lydia?" Payton asked as she leant over to look inside.

It was lunchtime in the Great Hall on the Easter weekend. Students were buzzing with happiness over the festivities and most likely the sugary overload of the chocolate. Across from me sat Crabbe and Goyle, burying themselves in the large baskets of chocolate their parents had sent. I took some of the eggs Lydia had given me and wrapped them in a separate tissue, saving them as a thank you gift to Cedric for helping me with the second task.

Since I had returned from hospital, everyone showered me in affection and gratefulness to see me alive. It turned out I had created quite the scare after the headmaster had levitated me unconscious out of the Selkie's arms and onto the platform. After that, school had been normal for a while. Classes were picking up as they often did in this time of year and I had focused on getting back on top of my workload. Payton had of course helped immensely by sharing her stolen Ravenclaw work.

"I just remembered, have you got your hands on a Potions paper for Wednesday?" I asked Payton.

"No," she slumped into her plateful of honey-soaked pancakes. "Adrian said he would snatch one this weekend."

Payton and Adrian had now entered a fully-fledged relationship, much to mine and the other girls distaste. Indubitably, I was biased with my initial hatred for the sixth year Slytherin, but Faye had said he was super controlling of Payton. I hadn't witnessed it first hand, being so overcome by schoolwork, but Daphne had backed up Faye's claims.

"Give me a copy when you do, I'm still behind in that class."

"What aren't you behind in, Mel?" Payton asked.

"Hey," I nudged her arm, "I've nearly caught up in History."

"I wonder why," she teased, glancing over at Hufflepuff's table.

I smirked at her. "Do excuse me," I said as I left and started walking over to Hufflepuff. Unfortunately, Cedric was nowhere in view, but one of his horde's men were. "Kilpatrick," I shouted over to him. A sly smile stretched on his face as I was approaching.

"Taylor," he greeted.

"Where is Cedric?" I asked, the bundle of eggs tied with tissue in my hands.

"He's outside," a bored voice came from the female beside Kilpatrick. "I think he's doing the Easter egg hunt."

"Thanks," I said before wandering into the courtyard.

The courtyard was alive with the bustling of students. Mostly the younger years, rampaging through the gardens in search for the magical eggs. More than one ran into me in the blind ecstasy.

"Cute present, Taylor." Malfoy's voice teased from his spot on one of the stone benches. He was currently lounging on it, Pansy cuddled up beside him. Blaise, Pucey and Nott lingering nearby. It was like a Slytherin infested naughty corner that none of the kids would go in. Blaise busied himself with a magic egg, moving and levitating it out of children's sight for his own wicked amusement.

"You haven't seen Cedric out here, have you?" I asked.

Malfoy's porcelain features scrunched into a sneer. "No and I don't know why you waste your time with him."

"I'll gladly take it off your hands," Blaise said, eyeing the present in my hands.

I merely rolled my eyes and continued trekking through the courtyard until the desired seventh year appeared. It wasn't long until I found him, leaning by a tree with one of his friends, sunken in casual conversation.

I took a note from Zabini's book and levitated the wrapped-up tissue over to him. It nudged his shoulder before dropping into his lap. Surprise etched his features until he spotted me with a smile. "What's this?" He chuckled.

"A thank you, for... well you know." I said, avoiding exposing our cheating methods for the tournament to his friend nearby. You could never trust who would out you.

"I'll catch up with you later," Cedric said to his mate before heaving himself off the grass to stroll the gardens with me.

"You really shouldn't have," he said.

"Don't be so silly," my eyes glimmered. "I really could not have done it without you."

"We helped each other," he announced firmly, adamant to be humble.

"Such a Hufflepuff," I teased.

His shoulder knocked into my upper arm jestingly, exhorting a feeble giggle in my breath. We maintained our strolling pace through the courtyards, sharing random conversations on Easter and the school year. Despite the tired rings under his eyes to show how exhausted he was, he still radiated of perfection. I was never academically gifted, and I lacked the motivation to study, there was no way I would survive N.E.W.T.S in my final years.

His hand rubbed my arm affectionately, "I've gotta go catch up with McGonagall. Catch up later?"

"I would love too," I beamed, rocking on the balls of my feet, enjoying his soft touch.

He pivoted and then turned to walk down the corridor we had eventually found ourselves in. I went to start making my own way to my Common Room but was stopped short at the Grand Staircase by the presence of a particular Ravenclaw.

"Hi Melody," she smiled, her filled cheeks basking in innocence.

"Cho," I hesitantly returned her smile, finding it odd she would approach me.

She slanted her head, yet her smile remained. The presence of two other Ravenclaws made themselves known in the distance, their faces firm and arms crossed defensively over their chests. They gave the impression they were trying to threaten or intimidate, but in the hustling and bustling staircase, I was confident they would not attack me. A quick glimpse of my situation assured there were plenty of people around. Harry and Ron were a staircase above, engaged in conversation. Malfoy, Blaise, Pansy and Nott were returning from the courtyards through one of the archways I had just come from. Not to mention how generally busy the castle was in this spot after lunchtime.

"Congratulations for the second task," her Scottish accent flowed purity, I couldn't help but unmask my uncertainty.

"Thanks," I sounded out slowly and proceeded to take the next step, but she stood right in front of me. My forehead was inches away from her perky black fringe.

"So how did you do it?"

"I used the bubble head-"

"How did you learn that?" she interrogated. "You don't learn that until fifth year, even I haven't mastered it."

I knew where this was going now. She was being a protective princess and I suppose I didn't blame her, Cedric and I had chemistry; I knew it. Yet they weren't technically a couple yet either, so what made her righter than me? Couldn't I march up to her with Payton and Faye and do the same thing? Either way, I hated confrontation and this position was kicking my heart rate into gear.

"Why is that your business?" I retaliated.

"It becomes my business when certain people are involved." She bit. Her tone had strengthened and her two Ravenclaw goons walked closer.

"I didn't force him to teach me, he did it willingly." I countered, raising my voice to match hers.

The smile returned to her unblemished appearance. "So, someone helped you for the tournament?" she asked, trying to gauge a confession to cheating.

"You wouldn't be getting just me in trouble if you played that game, Chang." My voice was lower now and my fingers curled into fists.

"I'm not playing games. I would like to think I won't need to from now on."

"You don't need too to begin with."

"Just understand, Taylor." Her eyes sized me up. "Stay away from Cedric."

Something irked within me. A possessiveness that didn't appreciate being controlled. "If you're trying to threaten me, it's not working." I said loudly, loud enough it gained the attention of those around us. The Slytherin's were mere steps away and Harry and Ron were now peering down at us from above. "I didn't expect Princess Chang to have such a dark side, it doesn't suit you." I smirked and pushed past her to walk up the stairs.

"I guess I should take note from you," she spat, whipping around to face my back. "I mean, you would know all about that, wouldn't you?" she said. "Riddle."

My feet paused, frozen on the staircase. This was the breaking point of my patience, I could feel the three-course serving of anger that tasted bitter, yet surprisingly satisfying. So many years of subtle bullying that sunk deep into my mind was cracking open with that one word. It didn't matter how many things I did right, there was always that one thing that made me wrong.

I couldn't help myself, couldn't stop myself if I tried. Within a second, I had spun on my heel, drawn out my wand and sent a curse right at Cho. Blood started to seep from her nose like honey oozing from comb. It covered her lips and started to splatter onto the floor in front of her. She frantically tried to cover her face, her Ravenclaw back-up ushering forward to help her. I deadpanned my face to contain my gratification from seeing her suffer.

It was short lived as one of the Ravenclaw's pulled out their wand and shouted, "Anteoculatia!"

My mind throbbed and a ripping sensation shredded the top of my head. I clutched my head in pain to feel two antlers starting to sprout. It wrecked my eyesight as I tried to find my bearings. Amongst the fuzziness, I glared at my attacker, sending a hex back at her.

"Tonde Capillum!" I muttered, and her hair started to fall in heaps. She clutched her scalp, pulling her hand out to see a giant chunk of it in her palm. Her scream was music to my ears. Cho's nose was still dripping like a brimming cauldron, a puddle of scarlet bedecking the stairs.

"Colloshoo," I heard Blaise announce to the balding Ravenclaw trying to run away. Her feet stuck to the steps and she half fell, knocking the frantic and paling Cho who slipped on her blood. I was still gripping my new antlers in pain, a headache seizing my mind.

The spare Ravenclaw threw another hex at me, but it was intercepted by Malfoy who then sent her one back in return. "Incendium Pellis." He commanded, and the sizzling burn of flesh filled my nose. It resembled acid travelling down her arm.

"Enough!" A voice boomed down the stairs.

We all looked up to see Professor Sinistra and McGonagall fuming at us. I felt a force pull me back on the stairs and watched as the Ravenclaws were also thrown aside.

"Report to your House Head's at once!" McGonagall ordered.

Sinistra took the Ravenclaws, escorting them to Flitwick whilst McGonagall gestured for myself, Malfoy and Blaise to follow her. The whole staircase was still, everyone had stop to witness the madness unfolding. I looked up to see Harry and Ron had viewed the entire thing. Our footsteps echoed after McGongall's stampeding ones as we descended into the dungeons.

"If it helps," Blaise smiled at me, "you are the cutest antelope I've ever seen."

I pouted and rubbed the sore antlers. We reached Snape's door quickly in McGonagall's haste and she opened the door, looking unimpressed at Snape.

"I found these three duelling three other Ravenclaw's," she stated.

We all piled in and sat down on the lush chairs opposite of our Head of House. He annoyingly placed his quill down and examined us. "I will deal with it," he droned, and McGonagall left. It was a new sense of dread to sit down opposite the Snape himself and confess your sins. His judgemental stare and superior stance was enough to make me feel like an ant.

"Explain," he said sternly, his expression starting to look angered.

"It was my fault, Sir." I sighed. "Blaise and Malfoy were just defending me, they don't deserve punishment."

"It was three against one, hardly fair." Blaise scoffed.

"Very unlike you, Miss. Taylor." He gazed at me inquisitively.

And those words were true. When had I ever rebelled before at school? I was an obedient student who never really stepped foot out of line. Sure, I had skipped the few classes or missed a deadline to land myself in detention, but never had I attacked or been a part of a duel - let alone even start one. It concerned me as I recalled the defensive nature, it was almost like an instinct. My skin crawled as I tried not to admit how satisfying the power had felt in that fleeting moment. How gratified I was to see a rival squirm. It was just jealousy over Cedric, yes; my protective and possessive side came out.

I struggled to return Snape's eye contact as he watched me, yearning for me to talk. "They called me…" I didn't want to say it, I didn't want the word on my tongue.

"They called her Riddle," Malfoy said for me. It hurt again to hear, less coming from Malfoy, but it was triggering for me.

"Who is 'they'?"

"Ravenclaws," Blaise sniped. "Cho Chang in particularly."

"Did you provoke Miss. Chang to call you this?" Snape asked as he looked at me.

I winced, my head still hurt. "She approached me first, but I was the one to fire the first curse."

He nodded, almost understandingly and the silence as he decided how to action our discipline was torturous. "Detention for the three of you this Tuesday, weeding the gardens without magic."

* * *

It was appropriate weather for us to be gardening. The sun rays caressed my skin as I knelt on the lush green grass. I was thankful I wore my stockings today as the blades would have itched my bare knees. Bonsai trees lined the perfect lawn in wooden boxes. The flower beds surrounding them were a riot of weeds which could be easily eradicated with magic, but our wands had been confiscated for our two-hour detention, forcing us to pluck the little shoots the Muggle way.

There was something therapeutic about the routine that I didn't mind. Besides the beautiful day, the peaceful softness was calming, and I found myself enjoying a nice break from school work and the chattering of the girls.

"This is servants work," Malfoy complained about the fiftieth time that afternoon.

"I find it quite relaxing." I admitted as I tossed another weed into my bucket.

"Well then you would make a good servant." He scowled. "Relaxing," he repeated with a scoff.

"You know Malfoy, one day you're going to get far in life." I said, and he looked at me pridefully, "and I really hope you stay there." I frowned angrily at him.

His grey eyes squinted into slits and he glared at me. "Everyone's entitled to say something ridiculous once in a while, but you really abuse that privilege, Taylor."

I ignored him, but the aggressive way I ripped out the weeds spoke volumes to him.

"What's got your knickers in such a knot?" His pompous voice asked.

"Malfoy!" I exclaimed embarrassingly as my cheeks bled red. "Can we just get this over and done with?"

"I thought it was relaxing you."

"Well not anymore since you opened your gob." I said and continued ripping out weeds.

"Can you two love birds shut it!" Blaise called from his crouching position further down the line of planter boxes.

"It's your fault we're even here." He ridiculed. "All because of Pretty-Boy Diggory."

If I wasn't blushing before, I certainly was now. "No, it's Cho's fault." I defended. "She was way out of line trying to threaten me. For the record, I didn't ask you to help me."

He rolled his silver eyes. "And let three Ravenclaws take down a Slytherin? Please," he scoffed. "It was embarrassing, Taylor. I didn't do it to help you, I did it for our House."

His words hurt, I wouldn't lie. I kept my eyes on the soil beneath my fingers.

"You _were_ subpar in duelling club in second year." Blaise added as he carried his filled bucket to the next planter box.

"There is always room to grow," I muttered, tugging another weed out of the dirt.

"So hopeful it's sickening. You're spending too much time with that Hufflepuff," Malfoy belittled. "You're only in Slytherin because you _are_ a Slytherin."

"Oh, just shut up!" I shouted, standing up and then throwing my little pitch fork on the ground. "You're distracting me! I'm moving down here."

"You find me distracting, Taylor?" Malfoy smirked.

I glared back at him. "You are such an egotistical ferret." I spat, moving to the furthest planter box I could, away from them.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Harry asked me at dinner. "You seem so tense lately."

We were sitting in the study hall with our dinner rather than the Grand Hall. I shoved my lasagne in my mouth, chewing on the bursting juicy tomato and cheese combination.

"No," I mumbled. "What a shit day."

He frowned. "Was it detention?"

"It's everything, Harry." I yapped.

He took a slurpy sip of his pumpkin soup, the yellow substance leaving a trace around his lips. "I understand."

Unlike when most people said they understood, it was only Harry I genuinely believed truly did. I offered him a soft smile and then wiped the pumpkin soup off his mouth with my thumb. Normally, it would be an affectionate or flirtatious action, but between Harry and I, it was familial. My feelings for him were different to the ones I had for Cedric. It was almost brotherly, and I was confident he echoed those feelings towards me. Blood made you related, loyalty made you family.

The appreciative smile with no pesky comment assured me he did. "I was scared for you," he admitted, his nose over his soup.

"For what?"

"When Cho called you… that." He grimaced. "I had no idea how you would respond."

"Neither," I self-confessed as I rolled a piece of mince with my fork. "I guess I didn't help myself by attacking her. Maybe I am living up to the name."

He stared at me restlessly, not sensing any humour by my words. "What did you do in the lake?" he asked.

"What?" I stuttered out. It had been weeks since the last task and ever since my brief meeting with Dumbledore and the Professor's in the hospital wing, no one had approached me about it.

"When you were unconscious, I heard Dumbledore tell Moody you did something unbelievable in the water."

I put my fork down, drained of appetite. It didn't take much contemplation on whether I should tell him the truth, after all we had never made a habit of lying to each other. If he was supposed to feel like a brother, I would trust him as one. "They said I did a rare form of dark magic." I confessed, and his green eyes grew wide. My hand pushed back some of my brown hair anxiously, immediately sensing he was misunderstanding me. "I was going to die, Harry. I'm under the belief - and Snape agreed - that it was my magic working instinctively in desperation."

"Your magic instinctively compelled dark magic." He reiterated making goose bumps grow on my skin. I was well aware of how it looked. I had feared the same, but some research in the library revealed to me that whatever dark spell I had fabricated was the only strong enough spell that would be effective.

"It was the only thing that would help me," I said, still unable to meet his eyes as I felt the burn of his judgement. "There is no need to worry. I am just stressed, I'm on the brink of failing and the tournament is weighing down on me. At least we just have one more to go."

"Yes, one more to go." Harry nodded.

"Why did you want to talk in private by the way?" I asked, gesturing to the empty hall.

"You know how we have been suspicious of Karkaroff?" He whispered.

"Yes," I nodded, intrigued and leaning in closer.

"Well after Potions, he was showing Snape something on his arm. I didn't see it, but he said, 'It has never been this clear before.'"

I blinked, studying his wild features as I registered this. "Are you sure he didn't just have a rash and Snape was treating it with a potion?"

He wilted slightly. "No, Mel. They are up to something!" He whispered harshly. "Listen, I met up with Sirius-"

"How!"

"Nevermind how," he waved his hand to quiet me. "And he told me that Snape used to be obsessed with the Dark Art's when he was a student. Apparently, he hung out with all the Slytherin's who turned into Death Eater's, he was probably one!"

"But he reformed, so that's why Dumbledore gave him a second chance?" I questioned and almost like a lightbulb went off in Harry's head, he bobbed his head diligently.

"Snuffles- Er I mean, Sirius, doesn't believe me." He added.

"I think we're jumping to conclusions here, Harry." I said, feeling very unsure about the ordeal.

A shadow and footsteps then sounded from outside the archway leading to the study hall and McGonagall appeared.

"Oh, there you two are!" She exclaimed as she rushed over. "I've been looking for you two, why are you eating in here?"

"We just wanted some peace and quiet," Harry smiled at her.

Her blue eyes flickered over to me. "Is everything okay, Miss. Taylor?"

"Why wouldn't they be?" I falsified a smiled and pretend to perk up.

She saw past my fake frontage and sent me a pitiful smile. "Within the next hour you must go with the other Champions to the Quidditch field."

"The Quidditch field, Professor?" Harry queried.

She pet a hand on his shoulder, "oh you shall see when you get there." She smiled at us both before departing, leaving a puzzled Harry and I.

* * *

The black sky above us had a velvet quality, like the air had been thickened. Without an upwards glance, I knew it was star speckled and cloudless. It was pretty enough to ignite the heart of any nature's child, yet none of us cast our eyes upward to see it. All we cared about was moving to see what the final task involved, and no amount of starlight could render the path visible.

"What do you reckon it will be?" Cedric asked as he walked beside me.

The breeze drifted my featherlight robes up and I hugged them closer to my body. "I wouldn't have a clue." I said. "But maybe this will be the one to end me." I poorly joked. In the first task I was injured but made it. The second task, I was injured and almost didn't make it. Things weren't looking too bright for me this time.

"That's not funny," Harry scolded from my right.

"He's right," Cedric frowned as he looked down at me, his hand brushing mine. The contact compelled me to hold it, but I restrained. "I heard Fleur say something about underground tunnels, something about treasure hunting."

"That wouldn't be too bad," Harry said.

We walked through a gap in the Quidditch stadium to see it was no longer smooth and flat like usual. An array of walls decorated the field going in every direction possible. It was dizzying to cast your eyes upon.

"Merlin," Cedric breathed.

"They're hedges!" Harry exclaimed.

Mr. Crouch then made himself visible. "Very well spotted, Mr. Potter." He smiled. "What do you think? Growing nicely, hmm?"

I ran my fingers over one and they moved in an unnatural way. Almost sentient.

"In a months' time they will be over twenty feet high!" Crouch announced and we all shared surprised glances.

"But... Quidditch." I heard Harry mutter.

"You'll have your Quidditch field back to normal once the task is over, I assure you." Crouch said, having heard him.

"So, a maze?" Krum grunted as he observed the shrubbery.

"Correct," Crouch said enthusiastically. "This third task is quite straight forward. The Triwizard Cup will be placed in the centre of the maze; first Champion to touch it - is the winner!" His hands did a ta-da gesture.

I shuffled on my feet, it didn't sound too bad. It sounded like the easiest task so far, get through a maze? I would barely have to prepare. Maybe there is some clairvoyance training I could sink myself into, otherwise it was a simple blind race. I started to think of training and physical endurance, maybe I could get up early every day and have a run - beef up my stamina for the maze.

"There will be obstacles," Crouch added. "And a number of creatures provided by Hagrid. Not to mention some spells you will need to break."

And then my developing fitness routine in my mind vanished. How naive I was to believe it would be that easy. Obstacles and creatures; I would have to brush up on the Care of Magical Creatures textbooks, for once I was not failing that class.

"You will enter based on points. Mr. Diggory and Mr. Potter, as tied first you will enter first. Then Mr. Krum will enter. Then Miss. Taylor will enter, followed by Miss. Delacour. But it could all change when face to face with the obstacles and creatures so don't rely too much on the order!"

There was a brief time for questions before Crouch ordered us all to return. The wind was picking up now, it's eerie howl sending uncomfortable shivers up my spine. I walked alongside Harry, our arms and legs almost knocking by how close I stayed.

"What do you think?" I asked Harry.

"Knowing Hagrid, the creatures aren't going to be like the ones we've seen in class."

I groaned and ran a hand through my long locks. "How can we even prepare for this, I don't have a lifetime of knowledge against wards or tough spells. I'm all textbook until fourth year."

"I think our best bet is to just learn what we can in the time and try harder in class."

"I am so behind in all my classes." I sighed.

"We should be excused for the Tournament." Harry said.

"It would be hardly fair though, considering you're meant to willingly enter this." I reasoned, and he nodded.

Out of nowhere, Krum tapped Harry on the shoulder. "Can I have a word?" His thick Bulgarian accent sounded out.

"Uh, yeah sure."

"Walk with me?" He said with a thick raised brow.

"Okay," said Harry curiously. He glimpsed at me, "Mel do you want to come?"

"If that's okay?" I said, noticing Harry's begging green eyes.

"It is fine." Krum said, leading us in a different direction and closer towards the forest.

Stepping into the forest robbed you one sense and heightened the others. The blackness nurtured a sense of claustrophobia inside me even though the forest stretched unbroken for miles. I gripped Harry's arm as I followed him further. There was no turning back, I would have to venture alone to the castle, but this didn't bode great either.

"Why are we going this way?" Harry asked, he too must have felt uncomfortable.

"Don't want to be overheard," he huffed back. "I want to know, what is going on between you and Hermione."

I held my breath, afraid it would deceive me and allow my laughter to burst out. I could tell by Harry's blank expression he was expecting something far more serious than this.

"Hermione? Nothing, we are just friends." He said. "She is not my girlfriend and never has been."

"She talks about you very often." He eyed Harry suspiciously and a small giggle escaped me.

"Because we are friends, Krum." He stated firmly.

Some time passed before Krum accepted this. "Very well," his face lightened lightly. "You fly well."

"Thanks!" Harry now perked up, receiving a compliment from the famous Seeker. "I watched you at the Quidditch World Cup…" He started but was stopped when he saw something in the distance. "What is that?"

I followed his line of sight to see a black hat sitting lonely amongst the discarded leaves. Harry started walking towards it, myself close behind. Harry clutched his scar for a second, wincing as he approached it and then turned the corner, a silent breath rushing out of his mouth as if he had just been winded in Quidditch.

I stepped around the tree to set my eyes upon what had shocked him. However, I wasn't as quiet in my surprise; a high-pitched scream rattled from my throat. Mr. Crouch was dead. His eyes fixed and vacant. Harry crouched, one hand over his still chest to confirm he was gone. He lied like a doll over the leaves, limbs at awkward angles and his head held in such a way that said he wasn't sleeping.

My stomach churned at the sight and the knowledge. Crouch had been with us, just moments before. How had he died in such a short amount of time? The perpetrator had to be nearby, to think about it dizzied me and I couldn't help the sudden warm putrid feeling rising in my throat. I stumbled away from Harry and Krum to another tree to empty my dinner. An acidic bitter taste violated my mouth followed by the burning sensation in my throat for vomiting.

"Are you okay?" Krum asked in the distance.

"No," I croaked.

* * *

The grinding of stone sounded through the winding staircase as we descended to Dumbledore's office. Harry began walking to his door, unable to wait any longer to discuss what happened. Since we found Crouch, we had not left each other's side, it had to be almost midnight now. I was still sick from the entire memory. I had never seen a dead person before or been so unnerved.

Before Harry opened the door, we could hear an erratic conversation inside.

"A man has died, Fudge!" Dumbledore protested.

"The Minister?" Harry mouthed to me and I nodded with a curious frown.

"And he won't be the last, you must take action."

"I will not," Fudge's voice retaliated. "In times like these the Wizarding World looks to its leaders for strength, Dumbledore!"

"Then for once show them some!" He growled back.

Harry and I looked at each other in shock, we had never heard such an aggressive tone from the Headmaster.

"The Tournament will not be cancelled. I will _not_ be seen as a coward."

"A true leader does what is right, no matter what others think."

"Gentleman, I will let you know we are no longer alone." Moody's voice calmly floated through the door and magically it opened. I habitually stood behind Harry like a toddler hiding from its punishment. He nervously adjusted himself on the spot.

"Oh Harry! And dear Melody!" Fudge said with delight as if he hadn't just been arguing with the Headmaster.

"We can come back later, Professor." Harry said, stepping in agitating.

"Not necessary, Harry! We will just be back in a moment." Dumbledore said as he motioned Moody and Fudge down the stairs. "Oh, and while I am gone, do feel free to indulge in a little Liquorice Snap in my absence."

Moody glared at us closely as he followed the two men and the churning in my stomach returned.

"Come on," I urged, "there is nothing comforting or protective about him!" I said once we were alone.

"He's mad alright," Harry agreed. "But he is looking out for us, Mel."

I rolled my eyes as he walked further into Dumbledore's office, eyes smothering themselves in everything he could see. He picked up a fistful of the liquorice snaps and brought them over to me. My fingers went to picked one up, but one of them came to life, springing into the air and snapping its jaw over my finger.

"Ah!" I hissed, cradling my hurt finger. The rest nestled in Harry's hand started to jump and the same, biting him or myself. "Make them stop!" I shouted.

"I can't!" He kicked some on the floor and tried to throw them away, but instead they just jumped ship to my body.

"Harry!" I squealed as they nipped all over me. I lost track of where I was in the rush and tripped over my feet, falling back into something that gave way.

Elegant mirrored doors in the corner opened from the command to reveal a glowing azure-blue open pedestal. It shifted forward, as if provoking us to bask in its warmth. Harry moved towards it cautiously and then looked down into it.

"What is inside?" I asked.

"I don't know," he said as he squinted in it.

I joined him, and it appeared like a bowl of enchanted water, with white ribbons elegantly swimming in the glimmer.

"Wait," I said. "I think I know what this is." I leaned a little closer, squinting at the ribbons until one started to glow golden. Harry's shoulder scraped against mine as he also saw it glow golden.

My perception of time then distorted, and everything slowed down until I felt as if I was suspended in the sky and falling infinitely. Colours around me rushed in a blur and I braced myself for what I suspected would be a painful impact. It was painful, not physically, but my brain felt as if it had been slammed into another dimension. After glancing at my surroundings, I wondered briefly if I had.

* * *

 **So who else sang 'the courtyard was alive' to the sound of music, hills are alive song? I hope everyone enjoyed this dramatic filler. There's a bit of everything here and I just couldn't help implementing some Cho-Mel rivalry! Also woo, this is my longest chapter yet :) Special hugs and kisses to my reviewers; lokidoki9, M1STERY and katiejeanrose. It always brightens my day to see a response x**


	18. Chapter Seventeen

Chapter Seventeen

Harry's scream tripled in my ear as I surveyed our surroundings. Everything was distorted and faded, as if it wasn't reality. But when my fingers ran over the wood beneath me, it felt solid and rough, like real wood.

"Where we are?" Harry said as he leaned in to my side.

"I think this might be... no... is it?" I spoke out loud to myself.

"Melody?"

The long-haired man to our left then turned, looking past us, but in our direction. The air was sucked in by Harry and the revelation confirmed my thoughts.

"We're in one of Dumbledore's memories."

"That's possible?" He questioned breathlessly.

"We fell into a Pensieve. Imagine all the memories we could have entered from all the history at Hogwarts's and we fall into a boring court hearing." I complained, flicking my hands for emphasis.

"Doesn't look like any boring court hearing," Harry said lowly, head nodding towards the black cage being raised in the middle of the room.

Igor Karkaroff, stripped of his pride and caged with shackles sat unhealthily against the metal bars. His skin sunk in all the grooves of his skeleton and a flimsy material hung on him like a potato sack. I almost felt sorry for the man, seeing him such a condition.

"Igor Karkaroff, you have been brought from Azkaban at your own request to present evidence to this council." Mr. Crouch said from the pedestal.

"Crouch?" Harry whispered.

"You don't need to whisper, they can't hear us." I said. "But yes, Crouch used to be Head of Magical Law Enforcement." I knew this from Ezra, he had told me how cruel and malevolent Crouch could be towards their captures. Fight fire with fire, he always said.

"Should your testimony prove consequential, the council may be prepared to order your immediate release. Until then, you remain in the eyes of the Ministry, a convicted Death Eater. What do you wish to present?"

Karkaroff moved forward, clutching the metal bars and squinting at Crouch. Perhaps he hadn't see sunlight in a while. "I have... names, sir." His voice was a fragment of what it was now. "There was a Rosier, Evan Rosier."

The man beside Crouch shuffled for the appropriate document and handed it to the hurried Head. He glanced at it before whacking it carelessly against his table. "Rosier is dead," he announced.

"He took a piece of me with him," a gruff voice sounded right behind me. I jumped and turned to see Mad-Eye Moody leaning towards Dumbledore, making said joke. I was astounded, he looked far healthier than today. There was something lightweight and cheery about him, not a trace of the unsettling persona I had been experiencing all year. Maybe Ron was right, all that stuff he had seen may have driven him mad. Then maybe Harry was right... he did have our best interests at heart.

"If that is all the witness has to offer-" Crouch said tiredly.

"No no no!" Karkaroff pleaded. "There was Rookwood! He was a spy!"

"Augustus Rookwood? Of the Department of Mysteries?" Crouch sounded mildly intrigued.

"Ya ya!" He nodded vigorously. "The same! He passed information to You-Know-Who from inside the Ministry itself."

The mention of _him_ made me falter for a second and like ice water thrown on warm skin, I realised the nature of the present day I was in.

"Very well." Crouch said, writing a note. "Council will deliberate. In the meantime, you will return to Azkaban."

"No!" He howled, "I have more, please, please! What about Snape? Severus Snape?"

Harry's hand clasped onto my arm while my blood ran cold. Dumbledore stood up now, "as the council is aware, I've given evidence on this matter. Severus Snape was indeed a Death Eater and, prior to Lord Voldemort's downfall turned spy for us at great personal risk."

"His second chance." I whispered.

"It's a lie!" Karkaroff wailed in distress.

"Today he's no more a Death Eater than I am!" Dumbledore said strongly before returning to his seat.

"Snape remains faithful to the Dark Lord!"

"Silence!" Crouch barked across the hysteria. "Unless the witness possesses any genuine name of consequence this session is now concluded."

"Oh no.. no no no." Karkaroff shook his head, looking deathly at the Head. "I've heard of one more."

"What's that?"

"The name."

"Yes?"

"I know for a fact that this person took part in the capture and, by means of the cruciatus curse, tortured the Auror Frank Longbottom and his wife!" He was screaming to us in the crowd.

I gripped Harry's hand back from the intensity in Karkaroff's beg for life.

"The name!" Crouch shouted, "give me the wretched name!"

"Barty Crouch!" He hollered, and an orchestra of gasps sprang. I lost grip of Harry's hand in shock, staring wide eyes at the Head of Magical Law Enforcement. "Junior." He added, clarifying it for all of us.

Of course, I had read this in an old newspaper article in Ezra's study archives years ago. Crouch had condemned his own son to Azkaban. A younger, slender man began moving quickly through the crowd until Moody successfully stunned him. He slipped and fell onto piles of parchment, Ministry Official's cascading down on him to stop his escape.

Crouch himself sat wordless at the podium as he was brought in front of him. A string of colourful curse words ringing from his mouth.

"Hello father," he spat.

"You are no son of mine," he said, still stunned.

He started to lash out to him until I felt a tearing. My head hurt again, it was different from before, almost reverse. My essence was being sucked and pulled rather than falling. The world was spinning as I saw the surroundings of Dumbledore's office begin to solidify.

My hands touched the cold brick floor and I realised I had fallen. Dumbledore stood before me now, beside the Pensieve, glowing blue from its radiating magic.

"Curiosity is not a sin, but you should exercise caution." He lectured.

Harry held out a hand and pulled me to my feet, we sheepishly approached the Headmaster.

"It's a Pensieve, isn't it, sir?" I asked, moving closer and looking at the magical artefact wonderingly.

"Indeed, Miss Taylor. Very useful if, like me, you find your mind a wee bit stretched. It allows me to see once more things I have already seen. You see, I have searched and searched for something, some small detail," he began and walked away, his wand moving at his exclamation. "Something I may have overlooked. Something that would explain why these terrible things have happened. Every time I get close to an answer," he turned and looked at us. "It slips away." The wizard paced, "it's maddening."

"Sir," Harry started and hurried over the stressed man. "Mr. Crouch's son. What happened to him?"

"He was sent to Azkaban, Harry." I said unmoving, was he not just in the same memory as me?

Dumbledore nodded as he stared thoughtfully at a cabinet of artefacts in front of him. "Destroyed Barty to do it."

"So, he wasn't as heartless as the media had let on." I assumed and walked to stand in the same area as them.

"He had no choice," he nodded. "The evidence was overwhelming. Why do you ask that?"

"It's just... I had a dream about him. In the dream... I was in a house." Harry explained slowly. "And..." his voice shook whilst he looked at me worryingly "...Voldemort was there."

I swallowed down the vile resurfacing in my throat at the mere mention of the name. My skin vibrated from all my hairs flinging to life while I fought against the shiver shaking up my spine.

"Only he wasn't quite human. And Wormtail was there too. And Mr. Crouch's son."

"Have there been others like this dream?" The Headmaster rounded on him.

"Yes. Always the same."

He stood and looked at Harry confoundly, his blue eyes wide and lips moving. After a beat, he walked past and resumed his pacing.

"Sir, these dreams..." Harry started, his hands fumbling. "What I am seeing... you don't think it's actually happening, do you?"

I gagged from the nausea infiltrating my senses. The lone idea making me sick. In my ailment, I shakingly sat myself down on a step in Dumbledore's office, knees together and head in my hands. I felt the moistness on my forehead now and realised I had worked up a sweat. I couldn't handle what was coming out of Harry's mouth.

Dumbledore stared into one of his many mirrors, no doubt his mind was racing. "I think it unwise for you to linger over these dreams, Harry. I think it is best if you simply," he turned and looked the fidgeting boy in the eyes, "cast them away."

We were dismissed, Harry helping me stand and walking with me out of the office and into the hallway. We were quiet at first, sinking in the memories, but it was unusually me who broke the silence. I frowned, looking almost hurt or betrayed and darted my head at him.

"You had a dream?!" I hissed. "About him? Why didn't you tell me?! We are meant to tell each other everything."

"I didn't want to worry you!" He quickly retorted. "And you heard Dumbledore, 'cast them away.'" He mimicked.

I wiped a slow hand over my forehead. "It's happening, isn't it?" My voice shook, not believing I was uttering the very words. For so long it was just a mere bad reputation for me, a bad dream or story that I knew about, but never had to confront. I never even dared my mind to imagine the possibilities of what were to follow if _he_ were to return.

* * *

Wobbly from the newfound knowledge, I wandered back to my dormitory, uncaring if I was caught past curfew. The events of Mr. Crouch had still left me sick and shaken. The Common Room was dead silent and so were the halls, my dorm was too until I heard the quiet murmurs coming from Pansy's corner of the room. It was too dark, but I could see her curtains draped completely down and even tied up around her bedposts. I dismissed it as her sleep talking until I heard the smack of wet lips.

I froze. Afraid to make a noise and alert her I was awake. A soft giggle came from behind the jaded curtains and then a voice so familiar whirred, "Pans." My stomach tightened, it almost ached. Swells of heat poured over me as I grew more and more uncomfortable and embarrassed. The kisses were mortifying. I quietly tip toed out of the room and slowly closed the door, releasing an unhinged lungful of air.

Malfoy and Pansy really _were_ an item? I always knew of Pansy's unhealthy obsession over the Malfoy heir, but I never realised he returned those affections. His attitude towards her at the ball confirmed that for me. Now he was bunking with her and a disgusted churn in my stomach happened when I questioned how long he had been sneaking into our dorm. Now that I thought back to the past few weeks, they had been together in classes and meals. Something made my heart twitch, and I almost felt envious.

A part of me believed it was jealousy of not having a partner like Daphne, Payton and now Pansy. Craving the attention and love. But another part of me, a part I decided to ignore, felt jealous for another reason. An emotional reason that I would not confront. I hated Malfoy, he was an egotistical and selfish ass who took pleasure from intimidation. He had called me a disappointment to my House, a disappointment to Salazar. He constantly belittled me, threw nasty taunts in my direction and wouldn't skip the opportunity to spit on me while I was down. Yet I had seen the human side to him too. When he kept me safe after the World Cup from the Death Eater riot. When he wordlessly comforted me in a moment of vulnerability in the Common Room one night. When he mustered a compliment on my 'good looks.' When he swallowed his pride and tenderly danced with me at the Yule Ball.

And then the three words I heard his voice break over, yet I didn't dare to think of.

 _Is she alive?_

I slammed my eyes shut and ran a frustrated hand through my hair. I couldn't go back in there, I felt repulsed being in the same vicinity. So, I wandered to the empty Common Room, contemplating sleeping on the couch. But after my unsettled night, I wasn't even tired. Finding out about the maze, seeing a dead person, experiencing another's memories and contemplating feelings for someone as vicious as Malfoy would do that to you.

At this point, I didn't even acknowledge detention or being caught after hours. Walking through the empty castle was liberating for my mind. I guess I could muster an excuse anyway after my night. Time lapsed as I meandered aimlessly through the empty rooms. I eventually found myself perched on a wide window ledge, near Hufflepuff's Common Room entrance. I sat there for a while, unsure of what I was waiting for.

Then I realised who I was eager to see, though I didn't know the way inside. As if Merlin heard my thoughts, the footsteps of approaching students echoed in the hall and I was thankful I wasn't the only student breaking curfew. I cracked a quick Disillusion Charm over me, the spell running down my skin to blend me into the window behind me. I watched intently as the girl who I recognised as sixth year Eloise Murphy, looking rather intoxicated in fact, tapped the barrel two from the bottom, middle of the second row. Two slow taps, two fast taps, then one last slow tap. The barrel swung open and I smirked.

I tapped myself with my wand one more time to strengthen my disillusionment before repeating Murphy's knocking. With success, it opened, and I stepped inside. My pulse sped up, ribbiting in my throat from the sense of danger. I had never been one for breaking the rules, but now it was time to embrace my cunning Slytherinness. Maybe now Malfoy would be proud of me. I was shocked at the stark difference between the dark Slytherin dungeons compared to the bright Hufflepuff quarters. Instead of cold stone, there was cheerful buttery walls. The grand beams that stood tall in our rooms were replaced by honey-coloured wood. Plants relished in the atmosphere and I felt repelled by the cheeriness.

I made a sour face as I moseyed through the halls looking for the male dorms, and then the seventh-year dorms. Finally, his name appeared on one of the wooden slat doors. I whisked my Disillusion Charm away - I was quite the master of it now since the first task - and quietly entered. Gratefully all their curtains were open, lazy boys sluggishly sprawled out on their patchwork quilts. The golden-haired boy was easy to find. He was faultless. His muddled hair was adorable, the slow rising of his chest was calming. The way his eyes peacefully closed, bushy lashes unmoving at their ends. As I looked over the tranquil figure I almost couldn't believe I considered feelings for another. I poked Cedric with my wand, once, twice, three times – Merlin he was a deep sleeper.

"Cedric," I hissed from his side and then shook him lightly. "Ced."

He woke with a start, grabbing his wand beside him and sitting up to face me. Grey eyes wide with terror. As soon as he saw me he settled down and then frowned. "How did you get in here?" he whispered. The top of his bare chest welcomed my eyes as he straightened up.

"Slytherin," I smirked.

He reached over, grabbing a spare grey top from his open top drawer and pulled it over him. I was entranced by the way his arms flexed and moved. He slid out of bed and placed an arm on my shoulders as he led me out of the dorm.

"This is quite strange, you being in here." He admitted as we walked to the Common Room. We crossed a third year, Jeremy Bultwick but a look from Cedric kept him quiet.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked. He helped me through the barrel, his hand out to support my step. I didn't let go once I was back on the ground, and neither did he. It must have been early morning now, like 2 or 3 am. The moon still shone bright, it's luminescent beams highlighting the windowed halls.

"Just somewhere more private." He said as we continued. "Still in your uniform?" He raised a thick golden brow.

"I have had the most insane night," I sighed.

We finally stopped in an abandoned classroom I had never seen before. Then again, I was rarely on this side of the castle. Our footsteps reverberated and as Cedric glided onto a squeaky desk, the emptiness of the room magnified. His legs dangled off the side and he signalled me to come closer.

"Want to talk about it?" He asked as I stood before him. His hand grazed my elbow.

"I actually… don't." I confessed to myself puzzled. "I just needed to be with someone."

"We'll I'm here," he grinned, "and I always will be Melody."

A light warmth spread across my chest. It was a similar proposal as Harry's, but this was different. This filled me with longing, almost like I wanted more from him. Any confused stirrings I had about Malfoy were gone as I measured his fluid, yet stable grey eyes. His hands rested on both sides of my hips now, moving me closer. Comfortingly, his thumbs ran circles and I suddenly felt dazed. I relaxed into his hold, my forehead resting on his, eyelashes brushing his skin as I blinked.

Everything went noiseless, all I focused on was Cedric's hypnotic breaths. Desperate I wanted something good to come out of this night, I nudged my nose against his and he breathed a chuckle. I was almost certain I was going to pass out with nerves, good nerves. He moved in closer, his nose skimming against mine, but I was the one to make contact with his lips.

It was quick and chaste, all I could really manage in my inexperience. My hands fumbled and moved to his shoulders and his grip on my hips tightened. I exhaled a small laugh, not really knowing what to do and realising what I had done. He released a small chuckle too, then frowned in concentration as he closed the space this time. His lips fitting between mine comfortably. This time it was longer, our heads swimming in desire as we embraced each other. His hands then moved around my back, kneading my body as he did so. Naturally I melted into his touch more, our bodies right against each other now. My hands went from his shoulders as I cuddled closer into him, holding his head now.

Who knows how long we stood there for, kissing and embracing one another. Nonetheless it was the greatest wonder of my life, this feeling, weightless and invisible as it was. Anything else was a cruel and empty distraction.

* * *

"Stupefy," I said quietly, pointing my wand at the little buzzing bee to see it stop and drop.

I smirked at the success. Daphne and I were in our dorm, cross legged on our beds going through useful books that could aid me in the maze. My head had been stuck in books and my hand on my wand for the past few days as I continued to prepare for the treacherous tournament.

"Looks like you have it," she smiled. "You're going to blitz past fifth year Charms."

"Let me get past fourth year first," I sighed defeatedly. "Rennervate," I cast, and the bee started buzzing again. "Stupefy," I struck again, watching it fall.

Daphne flipped the page again, her blonde curls cascading on her shoulders, eyes fixed on the words in front of her. I was thankful for my best friend's support. That was right, my best friend, who I could confide in for anything.

"Daphne," I said, calling her attention. She looked up at me through her feathery lashes. "Do you care who my parents are?"

"Lyd and Ezra?"

"No," I shook my head and gulped. "Him."

She stared at me, completely caught off guard. It was a subject I steered clear of and she never touched or dared to go. She shifted uncomfortably on the bed, trying to assess what I had just asked. "No," she said with dignity. "I have never cared. That may be where you are from Mel, but it's not who you are."

I inhaled freely and gave her my most grateful look. "Thank you," I smiled at her and she returned it genuinely.

"Is everything okay?" She questioned.

"Yeah, yeah they are." I assured before returning to my charms textbook. Her eyes lingered on me a little longer until she satisfyingly went back to her book. "How are you and Nott?" I asked.

"He is so shy, I have to be the one to do everything. _I'm_ the one who holds _his_ hand. _I'm_ the one who kisses _his_ cheek. _I'm_ the one to hug _him._ " She complained.

Mia slinked into the gap between my side and arm and purred against me. I gave her a ruffled pat then pulled her into my lap, enjoying the warmth my little pet provided. "I mean, are you surprised? He was always quiet."

"I thought by now he would open up a little more, it's been months."

"What do you guys even talk about? Has he ever mentioned his father?"

"Just how much he hates him." Daphne said lowly.

The door then slammed open, a proud Pansy marching in with Malfoy on her tail, destroying the sanctity of the bedroom.

"Must you," I complained.

"When did you get such a mouth on you, Taylor?" Pansy whined, plopping onto her bed.

"Could put it to better use," Malfoy winked my way as he crossed the room.

My jaw dropped open at the derogatory comment, but Pansy spoke before I could even think of a clear response.

"I think someone is getting a bit too confident with this Triwizard fame." She flicked her hair and looked at me pointedly.

I rolled my chocolate eyes, not wanting to buy into her jabs and live up to the stupid accusations.

"Or maybe," she teasingly drawled, "a certain Hufflepuff is to blame."

Daphne's head shot up and looked at me as I tried to look away, hiding the new red glow that came over my face. A cackle aired from Pansy as she threw herself back on the bed animatedly.

I looked over at Malfoy who was watching me, rather emotionless for once. "Honestly, does she have an off button?"

His blonde brows knotted together in a tight frown, "and do you?" he sneered. "Walking around snogging everyone like a little slut."

I stared at him in disbelief, as if he had just pulled an elephant out of his pocket. My jaw fell, my plump lip hanging low, and I could feel the disgust ramifying from him. We always had a fractured friendship or at least some sort of mutual tolerance towards each other and that's just what it was like when it came to Malfoy. Constantly bouncing remarks between ourselves like a kid's rubber ball, but there was always wit or some sort of class to them. Calling me a slut? It was a new low for him.

To think just days ago I had even deliberated affection for him. Maybe the guy was just so stone cold that any hint of kindness was misunderstood as affection to me.

"You're such an asshole." I grimaced, the colourful language slipping awkwardly off my tongue. "Where did you even hear that from? I've done no such thing."

He scoffed and shook his head theatrically. "Oh, I don't know, Taylor. Blaise, Thomas, Diggory, take your pick."

A gasp invaded my throat, stealing air. "You're talking rubbish," I defended and then pointedly looked at Pansy, "and like you are one to talk, sneaking in here every night."

"What was that, Taylor?" Malfoy asked, cocking his head to the side before throwing me a scornful look. "Sorry I couldn't hear you with Diggory's tongue down your throat."

Daphne slammed her book, fed up with the words being thrown around. "Both of you cut it out," she moved onto her feet, "I'm going to dinner," she looked at me, clearly irritated by her lack of knowledge with Pansy's insults, "catch up with you later." The door slammed louder than usual.

Pansy continued laughing and then left to follow, her fingers flared and nose in the air. "Coming Draco?"

"In a moment." He said, his stare zeroed on me.

My posture had never been straighter, my muscles tense and my face moulded into a fragile wither. Finally, after too much time passed with the absence of sound, my eyes flickered to meet his cruel stare.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" He spat.

"I'm just wondering when I became such a problem to you instead of a person."

He huffed, almost amused before swinging his long legs onto the floor. Before he exited the room, he hovered by the door, hesitantly turning back to me. "You really don't see it, do you?" He sneered, then left, shutting the door in a way that echoed Daphne's.

* * *

 **A lot of thoughts and feelings revolving around Melody's mind for now. Thank you to my reviewers LoveMePlz525 and JuliaSora! Chapter Eighteen has been written & edited so I'll try get it uploaded within this week too. I hope you all enjoyed! x**


	19. Chapter Eighteen

Chapter Eighteen

"You what!?" Payton gasped.

"Keep your voice down!" I said.

"It's about time," she smirked.

"I can't believe you didn't tell us straight away," said Faye.

"Mmm," Daphne hummed back, still irritated I had kept it from her firstly.

"I just didn't know what to say," I shrugged. "We kissed and well... that's it. We haven't spoken since."

"Please," Payton rolled her eyes. "We would have to be blind if we didn't notice the way you two were making eyes at each other at breakfast."

"Ladies!" Professor Snape sounded across the Potion's class. Our mouths all snapped shut and eyes returned to our current Regerminating Potions. I already luckily knew how to brew this concoction as I was using it to keep the flowers on my bedside table alive for an unnatural long amount of time. My red chrysanthemums were looking exceptionally healthy.

"Are you ready for the maze?" Payton whispered.

"Almost, I have been practising spells every second I get." I whispered back. "Thanks for helping me with my homework and essays lately."

She smiled back. Things had been intense for me lately. Every day had become a military routine of waking up early, practising spells I had read the night before with Snape, breakfast, classes, lunch, classes and then an afternoon in the library with Harry and Hermione mulling over tactics for the maze or copying the latest homework Payton had scrounged for myself. Dinner would follow and then I would read myself to sleep with my D.A.D.A textbook. I was grateful for the Potion's Master's guidance and had returned to him to fine tune some of my spells. In a sense, I believed he enjoyed it, he was always rumoured to wanting to be the Dark Art's Professor, so it didn't guilt me that I took up some of his free time.

I kept this part of my day secret from Harry, however. His suspicions on Snape did not match mine and ever since seeing Dumbledore's memory where he attested for the man, I was positive I could trust him, no matter what happened in his past. Perhaps he hated You-Know-Who more than anyone else did. It did make me wonder what it was to make him turn over to us.

The rest of the class went as normal. I could successfully brew the potion, so I assisted Payton who I had recently been closer with since Daphne was having a mood with me. Ever since the ordeal in our dorm with Malfoy and Pansy, she had given me a cold shoulder. Intentionally sitting a seat away from me, spending more time than usual with Nott and engaging in far more conversation with Payton and Faye than myself. I had tried to crack the icy shield, but she was brewing a strong storm.

Being so focused on my survival in the third task and caught up catching up on classes, my relationship with my friends had weathered. Though they were understanding, I regularly didn't know what they were talking or gossiping about at lunches. Payton and Pucey had been a blossoming couple, outshining Daphne and Nott, in Faye's words anyway. Owing to my busy schedule, I didn't have to stomach seeing them all the time. It was unusual to see Faye as the lonesome one, but she said she enjoyed the freedom of talking to any Durmstrang boy she wanted and was making the most of it before the year ended.

My relationship with Harry and Hermione has strengthened, not only recently, but over the duration of the whole year. The tournament had certainly drawn Harry and I closer than ever, but with the knowledge that something darker was brewing out there, we both shared the same fears.

As Snape checked everyone's potion before dismissing us, I purposely hung back, wanting to discuss certain things dwelling on my mind. With all the time I had been spending with him lately, I felt comfortable enough to voice them.

"Sir," I started as he was swishing his wand, vials and ingredients all returning to their rightful place in the emptying class. "May I have a moment?"

"As always," his nasally voice droned.

"There has been something in particular on my mind, unrelated to the maze."

He looked at me curiously, "continue."

"Well, I am sure you have noticed all the strange things happening this year. The Death Eater attack, Harry and I being entered into the Tournament-"

"Miss. Taylor," he stopped me. "I am aware of dark forces, however; do not concern yourself. The Headmaster will-"

"Is _he_ coming back?" It was my turn to stop him, too antsy to ask the question, I couldn't wait. My emphasis on the _he_ had made him know who I was referring too.

He stared at me astonished for a moment. "And what would make you believe that I am the person to ask this question?"

I gulped. "You... have a history..."

His eyes squinted into slits, "how do you... What are you accusing, Miss. Taylor?"

"I am making no accusations, sir." I covered, "whatever it is, was, were. I don't care. We are here now, and you have shown me nothing but decency during my life at Hogwarts." He watched me with intrigue. "Do you know if he is coming back?"

I could imagine the sparks in his brain, desperately trying to connect the dots and instead just causing a short circuit. Once he had understood what I was asking and believing, he moved to his desk, busying himself with papers that suddenly needed to be organised.

"The Dark Lord is always and has always been looking for ways to return to his physical form, he has been incorporeal for 14 years, yet powerless. He has always been around, Miss. Taylor. I believe you are trying to ask if he is coming back to power."

"How can he come back to power, then?"

Snape sat at his desk, hunched himself over his linked hands. "As many and most, we do not know, and evidently neither does he. So, I suggest you follow as the Headmaster advised, 'cast your worries away.'"

So, Snape was aware of Harry and I's experience with the pensieve and our talk with Dumbledore. In result, Harry's dreams.

"Do you believe Harry's dreams are real?" I asked quietly.

He watched me uncomfortably pick at my nails before voicing himself. "I believe he shares a connection with the Dark Lord that we are yet to understand."

I sighed, not receiving the answer I wanted, throwing my hands to my sides. "Get plenty of rest, Miss. Taylor. The third task is days away, complete that and perhaps we will revisit this conversation." He said.

* * *

The lemon injected yoghurt delivered a lovely tang as the flavour lapped over my tongue. I paired it with a small plate of raspberries drizzled with honey. Faye beside me busied herself with custard while she hurriedly copied a paper for History.

"Can I have that after you?" I asked, mouthful of sweetness.

"Sure, if you think Goyle is up to scratch."

I nearly choked. "Goyle? You're copying Goyle?"

She laughed, "do you want something to hand in or not?"

"Why didn't you get something off Payton?"

"She is too busy with Pucey." She said, scribbling with her quill. "Besides not all of us have long extensions on practically everything because we are a Triwizard Champion."

It was true, the tournament provided a great excuse for handing in my work a little later. Gladly I did not need to be as desperate as Faye to copy off Goyle.

"It's not like I haven't been studying and learning this year," I popped another honey coated raspberry into my mouth, "just different stuff."

"This time next year we will have O.W.L.s," Faye said, her words laced with dread.

"Things come together as you grow older, that's what Ezra says to me." I encouraged.

My eyes travelled across the hall to see Cedric missing from the Hufflepuff table. It panged my heart a tad, meal time was the only time we had seen each other since we kissed. His flirtatious smiles had told me he didn't regret it though, but it would be nice for us to put some sort of label on what was going on. I didn't need him to commit to being my boyfriend or anything, I just needed to know where I stood with him. The opportunity to talk alone kept slipping away daily and I was determined to talk before the third task.

Then the subject for Cedric's disappearance came to mind and I noticed Cho Chang crying at her Ravenclaw table. Tissues scattered around her and almost half the female Ravenclaws in fifth year fawning over her with affection. I smirked, the puzzle pieces coming together in my mind.

"Looks like Cedric finally picked between myself and Princess Chang."

Faye glanced up to see what I saw and giggled. "Such a snake," she teased at me.

Lightning abruptly sizzled up my spine as someone jokingly poked me in a precious spot in the back. Adrian Pucey appeared and sat in the spot beside me, followed by an unimpressed Payton.

"Sorry," she said on his behalf and glared at him.

A cocky smile grew on his face before he swung an arm around Payton. "My bad, hun."

"You're hilarious, Pucey." I sarcastically drawled and leant forward to catch better view of my friend. "Payton can I copy History off you later?"

"Sure, it's in my dorm."

Faye looked up from her paper with a befallen face, "and here I am copying Goyle's garbage?"

Payton's face scrunched up, "Goyle? I'm almost offended."

"Well I haven't seen you all week!"

"I guess I am to blame for that." Pucey smirked again, rubbing his nose into Payton's cheek to get a blush.

"Away from the table please," I said.

"Jealous, are we?" He joked and then I felt a large hand grip my upper knee. Higher than anyone had ever put their hand.

I yelped and pulled his hand away with a disgusted frown at his amusement. Payton was oblivious as she started piling desserts onto her plate.

"Don't," I said strongly before the girls noticed the new tension between us.

"You know, Taylor. With all that copying off Payton and Ravenclaw's, you're not going to get any smarter."

"It's only because she has a lot on with the tournament." Faye chimed in.

"Please, when will I ever need to know about," I looked over at the paper Faye was copying, "Goblin Rebellions."

"Could be handy," he said, "you are one yourself."

"Better than being a vile little cockroach."

"Stop!" Payton exclaimed. "When did you get so feisty?" She leaned over the table to look at me.

"Maybe it's teenage hormones," Pucey joked.

It was true, I was never usually so mouthy, then again, I was never really the target to many insults and jabs beside Malfoy and Pansy. But even they had been putting me on edge - the other night in our dorm replayed in my mind. I would never admit it out loud, but maybe Pucey was right and my hormones were being sporadic. Or maybe the stress of the year was starting to get to me. I looked down at my fingernails, unmaintained and broken to different shapes and sizes. Lydia would be appalled at the state of them. To me it reflected my entire year.

* * *

My green and silver Champion robes swung behind me as I walked to the Quidditch field with Payton and Pucey. The whole school was up in noise, excited for the third task. Many people running past me donned Hogwarts colours, supporting Harry, Cedric and I diplomatically. Cedric and his horde of Hufflepuff's were metres ahead of me, ruffling his hair and amping him up for the maze.

"So, is he with Cho or you?" Payton quizzed, her hand locked into Pucey's.

"Neither," I sighed, "but Cho's puffy red eyes the other day and constant glares tells me they are through."

"Were they ever a they?"

"Who knows, I wish we could have more time together, but we have been completely swamped. It's almost as if we unspokenly put everything between us on hold until after the maze." My shoulders slumped slightly.

"How mature of you," Payton said, eyeing Faye and Daphne walking in the distance.

"I can't believe she is being this way," I said after following hey line of sight. "I could die tonight in this maze and she would rather continue being annoyed I didn't tell her about Cedric."

"She's just feeling a bit neglected." Payton said. "You have been so busy with the tournament training and everything."

"I repeat, I could die tonight. Sorry for being prepared!" I exclaimed.

Unlike the dragon and the Blake Lake tasks, I felt okay about entering the maze. I had done plenty of training and felt confident with my skills. We had also been advised flares were an acceptable forfeit if we needed to get out, so I was feeling pretty confident. This task wasn't so much about surviving, it was about winning now. My chances were slim compared to Krum, Harry and Cedric, but maybe I could grow lucky.

In the end, this was the final task and come this time tomorrow, I would be good and done with this stupid tournament.

The marching band music started to reach my ears as we grew closer to the stadium and I had to separate from Payton and Pucey to go into the Champions sector where we would prepare. I gave Payton a quick hug before chasing Cedric's golden robes towards the tower.

For fun, I snuck up behind him and squeezed his sides playfully. He jumped slightly at the shock and turned his torso to see me grinning. He made his pearly whites visible for me before scooping me into a hug. I laughed and felt my feet leave the ground as he lifted me and carried me the few more steps into tower, my feet swinging for a surface as I hung.

There were a couple whispers from our display of affection by the other students. But most students had been aware of the budding romance between us, mostly from Cho's attack on me weeks ago or just from seeing us together around the castle. It didn't bother me in the slightest, I was extremely proud to have the dashing handsome stallion by my side. He placed me down onto my feet again and I was met by Harry who was looking at us curiously. He gave me a small smile and nod before walking past.

"Ready?" Cedric grinned.

I breathed in happily, "I cannot tell you how happy I am to know that this is the last time you will ever ask me that."

He chuckled and put his arm around my shoulders, escorting us deeper into the tower where the judges were all standing.

"You know you could win this," I smiled up at him.

"You could too," he smiled back. "Have some faith."

"I will give it my best shot," I admitted, "but I am already disadvantaged going in second last and can I mention my age difference and inexperience?"

He shook his head, a grin still present and leant down to place a kiss on the top of my head. "When this is over, we can finally be normal again."

"What are you insinuating?" I smirked and raised a brow.

"That when this no longer is distracting us," he pulled away from me, arm dropping from my shoulder and grasping my hand, "we can explore more normal things."

"I would like that," I smiled.

"Good." He nodded with a smirk.

The tower started to fill with Ministry Officials and Professors, causing Cedric and I to cease our affections. As soon as I lost his touch, I longed for it. His father, Amos Diggory, entered proudly, raring him to go and no doubt diving into motivational chatter. I could see Harry in the corner with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and then as if someone had casted a light on her, Lydia appeared not far from them.

I smiled brightly and rushed to her, embracing her tightly. Her plush velour robes rubbed against my cheek until we parted ways and I had a moment to observe her. She was skinnier than I had ever seen her before yet managed to glow from all the makeup and glamour she had applied. She pulled her perfectly painted scarlet lip into a smile. Her latte eyes collected every wrongdoing that had been poured upon her, and while her lips smiled, her eyes ceased to be a part of it.

I ran my hands down her arms, feeling the skeleton beneath the frail skin. "Lydia?" I questioned, taken aback by her immense transformation. "Is everything okay?"

"I am fine, dear." She smiled and placed one of her thin hands on my cheek. "I am so proud of you."

I pulled a sad smile, "I'm worried."

"Don't be," she stroked my cheek with her thumb. "You are braver than you believe."

"Where is Ezra?" I asked, looking around.

"He is working tonight," she said bluntly. "He apologises he cannot be here but wishes you..." she seemed to struggle with her words and choked out, "wishes you luck." Her head twitched as she forced another smile.

"Are you ill?" I quietly asked, moving closer to her.

"I am fine, Melody." Another one of her fake little smiles. "Please, don't burden your mind. Just..." she swallowed and righted her postured, "get through this."

I nodded understandingly. I had to focus on the maze to start with and then I would interrogate my adoptive mother later. Something was clearly amiss, she looked almost ashen and as if she had not seen daylight in months. I had known from their letters that things had been busy, and Ezra had been preoccupied with work, but I was shocked at the state of Lydia.

A hand landed on my shoulder and I glimpsed up to see Dumbledore, now leading the Tournament after Crouch's death. "Feeling okay, Melody?" He asked.

I nodded in response and he looked slightly behind me. "And you, Harry? Confident?"

"I guess," he nodded back.

"We will be starting soon." Dumbledore mentioned, insinuating to finish our moments with our parents, or guardians.

Lydia pulled me in for one more hug, tighter than we had ever had. Her arms squeezed another fraction tighter that I felt my lungs lock up. "I love you," she said into my ear and then ran a hand over my dark brown ponytail. It was rare for Lydia to confess love to me, it was rare for her to even be affectionate in the first place. Water welled up in her eyes as we pulled away from each other. I assumed it was all because of the dangerous nature of the third task, but I was completely nerved by her behaviour and ashen appearance. She took my hands and gave them a squeeze. "Melody," she said and looked right into my eyes, it was like she had spelled me for a moment to remember, "do what you have to do, okay?"

I nodded again, "I mean, it can't be that bad in there, right?"

Her nostrils flared as she inhaled strongly, giving me a wooden nod back. I was beckoned by Dumbledore to follow the other champions and we all filtered out into the oval space in front of the crowd. Banners decorated the excited students, all wearing colours to support their chosen Champion. All the Slytherin's supported me, green and silver splashing their faces and attires. I grinned as I saw Payton and Faye waving flags excitedly cheering. The Beauxbaton's were all dancing in some synchronised cheer and the marching band continued to play the triumphant music.

The sky was a midnight blue canvas, perfectly clear for the night. Not a single air of cloud cover which comforted me to know we would be spared of rain from the heavens above. I didn't want to waste all my time casting Hot Air Charms. Despite the lack of rainfall, the air had a crisp freshness and I could feel the breeze emanating from the maze already. I shivered as I gazed into the dark passageways, mist overflowing from them. We were stationed at five different entrances in order from first place to last.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Dumbledore called, "the third and final task of the Triwizard Tournament is about to begin! Let me remind you how the points currently stand. Tied in first place with 85 points each is Mr. Cedric Diggory and Mr. Harry Potter. In second place with 80 points is Mr. Viktor Krum. Third place with 75 points is Miss. Melody Taylor and in fourth place is Miss. Fleur Delacour!"

The crowd was roaring in support, the energy starting to inject me with nerves I didn't feel until right at this moment. It was flooding through my nervous system now as I looked down the dark corridor I would soon descend in. I had not envisioned it to look so ominous and scary.

"The first person to touch the cup, will be the winner!" Dumbledore shouted over the bustling students. "Staff will be on the perimeter, if a Champion wishes to withdraw from the task, he or she, need only send up red sparks with their wands."

I was comforted by this knowledge. Knowing if things came down to it, I could withdraw. I would give it my best attempt, as I had told Cedric, but I had no shame in leaving. I was never meant to be here in the first place.

"In the maze, they will find no dragons or creatures of the deep. Instead, they will face something more challenging. People," Dumbledore paused, "change in the maze. Find the cup if you can, Champions," he turned to address us, "but be very wary you could lose yourselves along the way."

Now a slick layer of sweat covered my forehead. My hands started to tremble at the new information. I was no longer questioning my physical endurance and strength, but the strength of my mind. How easily could I be lost? I was a submissive witch, easily compliant, but I had never felt threatened that my own mind and logic was controlled. I could remember when Moody casted imperio on us and a shiver assaulted my body at how easily I obeyed the command.

The cannon sounded, and Harry and Cedric timidly entered the maze. Cedric gave me a polite nod before descending into the darkness and I smiled slightly. Time was rapidly passing as soon Krum was instructed to enter. I stood anxiously, rocking on the soles of my feet, waiting for my eventual entrance.

The crowd was still animated before me, the girls still throwing cheers and thumbs up my way as I waited. I watched as Malfoy and his goons sat relaxed towards the front, he was leaning back, feet up on the ledge in front of him and his arms crossed. How envious I was of the other students right now who didn't have to partake in this. Lydia sat elegantly with the other parents, watching me without the slightest expression. She looked more skittish than I was.

Moody strolled by me and gave me a wink. "You'll be right, Taylor." He said and slammed a strong hand down on my shoulder. I nearly crumbled by the strength of it. Though I noticed the way he rolled out his words.

"Right?" I quizzed.

"Right." He nodded with knowing smirk.

As grateful as I was, it wasn't enough. Keep going right? Or just one right? My thoughts were interrupted by the cannon and I realised it was my turn. Dumbledore nodded and after one last look at my edgy Lydia, I stepped into the maze. The hedges forged together behind me, cutting off the marching band and students and leaving me in complete silence.

Only the sound of my own breaths could be heard. I swallowed apprehensively and heard the slick squish of saliva swim down my throat as I hurried down the long corridor. It was darker than the forbidden forest. The moon casted its silvery rays down, though it struggled to reach the ground, failing to penetrate the monstrously tall hedges of the maze and leaving it almost black. A thick mist swirled around my ankles, it thinned up as it grew higher, yet always remained; obscuring my vision of the distance in the most irritating way.

"Lumos," I casted. I began to breathe in the cool air more rapidly as I started turning corners and quickly rushing through long halls between the hedges. I moved quickly, knowing I had a lot of lost time to catch up on.

My breaths and feet stomping on the grass were so loud I barely heard the whistles or purrs of creatures down different directions. Even the soft susurration of the branches felt heavy in my ears. Strong gusts of wind often howled down certain passages and despite the maze being confining, I still felt open and vulnerable. An uncomfortable feeling tugged on my shoulders as I rushed through different walkways, constantly feeling watched or followed. It was nerve wracking and not a minute went by without me glancing over my shoulder.

In the distance I could hear the cannon, the final time I would ever hear it boom into the sky. We were all now somewhere in the maze and my mind imagined Cedric and Harry for a moment, wondering where they were and how they were getting along. I turned another corner to feel the sudden heat of black flames. My skin immediately dried as I stepped back, shielding my face from the dark inferno. It was blocking my path completely and unaware of how to get through it, I took another course.

Another surge of wind pushed around me as I travelled down a longer route. There was a crackling nearby, but with all the air movement, I couldn't locate where it came from. At first, I thought it would be another blazing fire, but a second after making another right, I was met by one of Hagrid's Blast-Ended Skrewt's. It was huge, far bigger than anything I had ever dealt with in class. It's elongated body far surpassed the size of a lion whilst its long scrawny legs protruded more than 4 feet from its body. I quickly whisked up a protective shield as it advanced on me, successfully blocking its fire spit.

"Stupefy!" I shouted at it, half stunning the creature. I was yet to perfect the Stunning Charm, so it managed to recover and charged even more aggressively at me. In a split millisecond of fear, I stepped back and casted another shield, before attempting to stun it again. Missed.

I pivoted on my toes and rushed the way I had come, the sound of its plated body cracking behind me. Once I had made a decent amount of distance between us, I turned and shouted, "Glacius!"

A glimmer of blue erected from my wand and the Skrewt froze over. I rushed past it before it came back to life, knowing it's body heat would melt the spell quickly. Most likely the stupidest Charm I could have thrown at the enemy, but in a moment of panic it was the first thing to come to my mind. I should have heeded Snape's advice when he told me to practise duelling more. It was one thing to perform spells, it was another to battle with them and know what to use at the right moment. I had a long way to go, but all I needed now was to get to the cup.

I took another right, beginning to feel like I was going in circles and that this maze was never-ending. But Moody's advice screamed at me in my head - go right, right turns, keep going right. I probably would have been better off without the tip off, because I was paranoid about exhausting it. As I stamped down another vortex of passageways, my feet smashed through a puddle of water, splashing my legs and surprising me.

Water? It was strange, but I didn't let myself linger on its presence. I ran through the watery grass, splashing loudly and half drenching my body until I finally made it to dryer land. Everything seemed to be returning to normal until suddenly a wet, slimy body fell onto my top half. Its weight threw me onto the ground, my elbows falling back into the moistened and muddy grass. I scrambled, quickly sitting up and pushing the glistened wet body off me to see red eyes.

A scream erupted from my throat, it was like a demonised ape, only covered in wet scales. It bared sharp teeth at me that resembled icy fixtures on the roof of a cave and launched its body forward. I barely had a second to think and desperately waved my wand, casting some sort of force that pushed it back. If I survived this, I'd be top of the class for wordless magic in sixth year. The familiar fire of adrenaline blazed through me as I sprung onto my feet.

"Flipendo!" I casted again, pushing it even further away.

An aquatic shrill echoed from its mouth angrily as it started to charge at me again, but this time I was prepared.

"Impedimenta!" and the beast started to slow to a stop.

Satisfied, I quickly turned and started running through the maze. My hair was dishevelled now, barely kept in the tight pony tail I had drawn it into. My body was gleaming of cold sweat and deep breaths were practically jumping from my throat. My legs were still cold from the water I had trudged through and once again all I could hear was my heavy breathing and rapid running. The drum of my footsteps quaked into my body, shaking my heart around it's ribbed cage. It was beating like crazy, completely alert and anxiously waiting for the next obstacle to jump out at me.

Another right. A left to change things up. Maybe another left. Okay right this time. Right. Left. One more right. A desperate sob escaped me as I was continuously met with the same bloody wall of bushes. The dead ends were countless, and my mind could barely follow where I had and hadn't gone. An abrupt screamed pitched the air and halted me in my steps. I stared into the sky, waiting for more noise or for an explosion of red sparks. But instead nothing.

I peered down the left half of the narrow pathway. It stretched so far into blackness that didn't leave much for me to see and my imagination began to supply horrors to fill the void. I decided on the right way and turned to start racing downwards, but nearly jumped out of my skin when the sudden cracking of bushes ruptured around me. My eardrums hurt at the loud splintering and my feet quickly rushed me into the black path on my left. The hedges scraped at me as they came together, threatening to swallow me in the prickly abyss. I almost tripped as they closed in all around me, snaking through my legs and entwining by my ears.

My desperate cries could barely be heard over the loud realignment of the hedges and as if I was breaking surface in the Black Lake, I escaped the treacherous foliage with a gasp for air. I fell onto my knees once it had stopped closing in around me and swallowed mouthfuls of air. Long wisps of my brown hair fell out of its place and curtained my boned face. Afraid it would happen again, I rushed to stand and returned to my rapid pace through the maze.

The crunch of grass under my feet comforted me, knowing I was alone for the time. I took another right and then my eyes saw the red sparks in the sky. I gulped, the knowledge that someone had given up weighed heavily on me. I just prayed to Merlin it wasn't Harry or Cedric, that something had terrified them so bad that they had withdrawn. Then I prayed whatever it would have been, that I would hopefully stay out of its path.

The strongest gust of wind howled down towards me. It's strength rivalling that of a hurricane. I squinted, unable to see through the thick fog and the storm of leaves being rained upon me. The forces pushed me to run, my feet almost leaving the ground. I busted into a sprint as I recognised the splintering of branches again and refused to let the hedges swallow me. I whimpered as the path in front of me also began to close in and then desperately took a turn, another and one more to finally find myself free of the shrinking nightmare.

I was getting exhausted now, standing in my place to regain air in my lungs again. I realised my body was trembling from the events of the last hour and inhaled deeply, trying to get a grip on my anxiety. In my short-lived meditation, I heard the twinkling of something magical. Opening my dark hazelnut eyes revealed the glorious Triwizard Trophy, only a mere 30 feet from me.

My heart leapt at the discovery and the awareness that I could win this thing bucketed down on me. A new surge of adrenaline ran through me, different this time, it wasn't fear - but excitement. Hunger flooded all my instincts as I set to run for it, feet kissing the ground, but the bushes started to close in my way. The maze was teasing me.

My feet pounded against the grass, tearing my way through the maze and skidding around corners. It was turning into dead end after dead end. The hedges began attacking me, twigs grabbing my robes and whipping my face. I could feel the thin sting of a cut grow on my cheek. The aggressive nature of the maze told me I was getting closer. My muscles were searing with pain from all the physical exercise, but I would not stop - I was too close now.

The words were contradicted immediately. Male voices chorused through the hedges and as I focused my hearing, it began to sound like a duel. Harry, then Cedric and Krum. They were duelling? The third task had pit us against each other. I found it hard to believe that Harry would openly attack another Champion if they were in his way - no, this did not bode well.

 _People change in the maze._

I trailed after the voices until they became clearer.

"He's bewitched, Cedric! He's bewitched!" Harry pleaded.

"Harry?!" I called, looking all directions. "Where are you? What's happening?"

"Mel? Stay away, something is wrong with Krum." His voice carried through the wind.

"Get off me!" I heard Cedric grunt. "Melody, focus on the task." He ordered, sounding irritated with a grunt to his voice.

Quietness fell over all of us as we could hear the familiar glimmer of the trophy nearby. The sound of Harry and Cedric pushing into a race kicked me back into gear. I was running furiously now, desperate to find an opening that would lead me too it. My breaths were rolling out in continuous cries as I forced all my strength into my speed. I turned one more corner and saw the familiar blur of gold and red ahead of me.

Like ravenous animals, they pulled and pushed each other out of the way. I followed them, hot on their heels, but never catching up, each turn making me slower. The ripping of material sliced into my eardrums and I heard Cedric angrily growl at Harry before throwing him out of the way. This was a side of Cedric I don't think anyone had ever seen before.

One more turn and the glowing blue was finally seen in the distance. The hum of its magic deafening. My legs carried me as fast as they could, but the boys were too far ahead. Branches were grabbing at me, roots bursting from the ground and twigs whipping my face again. The wind acted against us, forcefully gusting the opposite direction. A large root snaked out of the hedge and clung onto Cedric's calf, pulling him down painfully. More roots started to join it, all of them gripping his robes and dragging his body.

Harry threw himself into an even faster sprint without Cedric's body hindering him. It was done, he had won, and I silently congratulated him as I ran; this time to save Cedric.

"Harry!" he cried in heartbreaking desperation. His body struggled to heave himself out of the maze's hold. I saw Harry slow his pace and turn around to see us.

I held up my arm, about to cast a throwback curse, but a large branch erupted from the hedge beside my head and swung around my throat, immediately pulling me towards it's itchy leaves. I heaved for air, clutching the thick branch and pulling at it - it's strength so strong and it's hold so tight. The maze was suffocating me. My heels dug into the ground, trying to stop it from pulling me in, but the twiggy arms of the hedges were wrapping around my hips now. A desperate cry shrilled from my throat and tears were forced out of my eyes from the difficulty to breathe.

"No," Cedric begged as he continued to fight against the hedge. Dirt was flying everywhere now, more and more roots attacking us.

"Reducto!" Harry's voiced boomed.

I couldn't see now, my vision concealed from leaves starting to grow over my face. Cedric's struggling began to quieten, and I assumed Harry had come to save him.

"Carpe Retractum!" Cedric's exhausted voice called, and I felt hands start to pull at the branches that were closing over me.

"Reducto," Harry said again, reducing the thick branch around my neck to mist. I gulped for air, half falling onto the boy who lived as Cedric kicked the remaining foliage around my ankles off.

We all stood there for a moment, shaken and panting heavily. Dirt covered us all, Cedric and myself more. Cuts covered us here and there, skin slick with perspiration. My hair was barely holding it together and the boys were a mess.

"Thanks," Cedric finally said to Harry.

"No problem," he replied.

I nodded to the both of them gratefully, afraid of what voice my dried, scream-worn throat would produce.

"You know," Cedric chuffed, "for a moment there, I thought you were going to let it get me."

"For a moment, so did I." Harry said, wide eyed and staring back at him.

"Some game, huh?"

"Some game."

Cedric's hand brushed my shoulder, picking some leaf off me. I threw him a toothless, sad smile.

"Let's finish this." I finally croaked.

The popping and cracking of branches filled our ears again and the familiar strong flurry of wind roared down the path, the maze coming together again.

"Go!" Cedric shouted, grabbing my forearm and dragging me into a run.

The three of us ran like crashing waves hitting the shore line until we were at the trophy and halted.

"Take it," Cedric shouted at Harry and pointedly nodding towards the blue glow.

"You saved us," I added, my voice wavering in the strong wind.

"Go on!" Cedric urged, "take it!"

Leaves assaulted all of us, our hair all waving maddingly as the hurricane brewed.

"All of us!" Harry shouted.

With the closing of hedges around us, I was in no mood to argue.

"One, two... three!" We all yelled in unison, grabbing a part of the glorious trophy.

My mind stretched and pulled, my body feeling as if it was being rolled into a tiny tube. The Cup pulled me through a strong shudder of wind and swirling colour. Everything inside me churned and as I roughly fell onto solid ground, I realised it was a similar sensation to apparating. A high-pitched hum hollered in my ears, free from the loud wailing wind as I stared up at the silvery moon beams lifting the black sky into an almost deep blue.

* * *

 **It's all coming to a point now, brace yourselves! This chapter was fun to write, I really enjoy the action packed moments so writing the tasks has been a lot of fun so it's a little sad to finish off the Tournament - nevertheless expect more heart rendering moments to come :) Thank you hugely to my reviewers; your kind words are the best motivation, lokidoki9, SlytherinPrincess9, kat and M1STERY. And also to all those who have followed and favourited, I'm honoured! Next chapter coming up soon x**


	20. Chapter Nineteen

Chapter Nineteen

"Where are we?" said Harry as he stood up, dusting his hands on his Champion's robes.

Cedric also stood and then offered me a hand, pulling me to my feet. I surveyed our surroundings, completely taken aback by the new location. This was nowhere near Hogwarts and by the brutality of the portkey apparition, we had travelled rather far. Even the mountains that surrounded the castle in the distance were nowhere to be seen.

Instead we were in a graveyard. Rows of tombstones stood erect all around us, like a sea of the dead. Some were crumbled from the weathering of centuries, some were smooth marble with new black writing and laid with floral tributes. Most though, were overgrown and unkempt. The smell of old stone filled the dry air and the lack of wind sent an eerie chill down my spine. The weather was totally different.

"We are nowhere near Hogwarts," I stated.

"Are you okay?" Cedric asked Harry.

"Yeah," he muttered uncaringly as he paced around the graveyard, immensely interested in the stones. His green eyes expanding with astonishment. "I've been here before," he respired so quietly, I barely heard him.

"Did anyone tell you that the cup was a portkey?" Cedric asked as he walked over to the cobalt trophy.

"Do you think it was spelled incorrectly?" I asked, wondering why we were in the creepy cemetery. I hugged myself with my arms, feeling immensely uncomfortable from the croaking crows and dark fog covering the ground.

"I have been here before," Harry repeated, louder as he walked panickily back to us with a tremor in his hands. "In a dream," he said, staring me dead in the eyes.

Like piano keys pounded in passion, a violent shiver assailed my bones. The cold green in his eyes provoked a subconscious fear within me.

"What are you talking about?" Cedric questioned, not knowing the significance of Harry's dreams.

"We have to leave, get back to the cup." Harry said as he read a nearby gravestone. He then threw his head in my direction, "Melody, get back to the cup. Now!" He urged.

I stepped towards it, but the appearance of a figure in the distance stole my attention. It walked steadily towards us, shielded by darkness and holding a gathering of robes in its arms. Something in my concentration turned as I watched the shadow approach. Dread locked my stomach up tight, nothing able to get in or out. My teeth clenched hard together in anticipation.

Harry then burst into a scream of pain and I was snapped out of my fearful trance. I rushed to him as he fell to his knees, hand glued to the scar on his forehead. "Harry?!" I breathed, gripping one of his shoulders.

"Get back to the cup!" He shouted at us.

"I can't just leave you here! Come on, get up!" I shrilled in worry.

Cedric stood in front of us protectively, his stance straight and strong as he raised his wand towards the dark figured no stood by a large headstone. There was no essence of fear about him. "Who are you? What do you want?!" He shouted.

In the distance I heard a high, cold voice speak. "Kill the spare."

"Avada Kedavra!" The spell fell from the casters mouth so fast I barely had a beat to process it.

A green light blinded me, complete whiteness overtaking my vision. My eyelids blinked rapidly trying to see again, only for the rest of my life I would wish I never had. Cedric laid there, unmoving on the ground. It was the sight of his grey eyes fixed and vacant with no expression that told me.

He was dead.

It was almost like dying myself. I felt non-existent in that moment, as if I had also slipped from reality and was stuck in a space between now and then. Existing when he no longer would broke my heart in a way that would never heal. It was then the tears came, the absolute grief. It overwhelmed my body, weakening everything holding me together. It _hurt_. My heart hurt in a way I never believed would be possible. I tried to move my legs closer to him, to hold him, but my body was so devastated, it wouldn't listen. I tried to move again when the murderer started dragging a sobbing Harry down the cemetery, but I was frozen in heartache, uncaring if I was to die now.

"Melody run," Harry's voice rasped through his tears.

I turned to see him being forced against a large headstone featuring the Grim Reaper. He kicked the hooded killer to reveal who it was and gasped. Wormtail. He was checking that Harry was securely bounded to the headstone and then turned to look at me.

Sweat drenched my skin, I could feel the throbbing of my own eyes. Fear tortured my guts, churning my stomach in tense cramps, yet I still couldn't get myself to run away. I was cemented by the anguish of Cedric. He raised a wand and wordlessly casted a spell. Everything went limp and I fell to the ground – useless - not that I wasn't already. So grief-stricken by Cedric's death, I had made no attempt to escape or aid Harry. The inability to move told me I was petrified. The ground I laid on became smaller as Wormtail levitated me into the air and dragged me to the bottom of the tomb, bounded by his conjured ropes.

It was now I saw the words clearly scribed into the stone in perfect writing. The words that ruined my life daily. The words I feared and never dared to speak. _Tom Riddle_. Like a knife in the gut being slowly twisted, absolute terror steeped within me. I was breathless, speechless - this was a living nightmare. My nightmares hadn't even been this bad. Cedric never died in any of my dreams.

Sick with fear, I would have vomited, the only thing stopping me was the petrification. Fire in the form of water stung my dark brown eyes, threatening their attack, but I could not cry - could not sob. After securing my ropes. Wormtail returned to where his bundle of robes and supplies were stationed nearby. Harry didn't utter a word, just struggled to breathe against the air-locking headstone.

Cedric's lifeless body still laid in my view, hammering away at my heart painfully. The Triwizard Cup laid a few feet past him and it was then I noticed Harry's wand laying on the ground. A gigantic snake slithered nearby, barely alarming me due to my parseltongue abilities and the familiarity of it in my House. Wormtail then began setting up a giant cauldron filled with what looked like water. It sloshed as he roughly moved it in front of us, then casting flames beneath it. As the water came to bubble, I tried to swallow the bile rising in my throat. Was he going to cook us? Had Wormtail truly gone that mad?

I had already accepted that I may die tonight. A part of me had while entering the maze, as it did in all Tournament tasks. I tried not to think about what would follow my death; how Lydia and Ezra would react, how Daphne would feel, what would happen to Mia. Fiery sparks started to sparkle out of the boiling water, bringing me back to the graveyard. As if diamonds had encrusted the entire top of the caldron, the water was alight.

"It is ready," Wormtail announced and I couldn't help but wonder who he was speaking too.

"Hurry!" The cold voice returned and my eyes - the only part of me that could move - flicked to the bundle of robes.

Wormtail rushed over to us, glaring wide eyed up at Harry and threateningly pointed his wand at him. He then looked at me, tapping me with his wand to release the Full-Body-Bind Curse and I felt the fluid within me move again. I lurched forward, spilling the contents of my dinner all over the grass. The contortion of my stomach relaxed slightly, but my guts remained knotted in fear. My breathing was erratic, deep and shallow as I tried to understand what was enfolding before me.

Wormtail reunited with the robes and carried them in his arms gently. I watched as the top of them fell over his arm, but my position on the ground left whatever it had revealed concealed. By the sudden fast breaths tripling out of Harry and urgent kicking of his legs, it must have been some remnant of what I was fearing. I closed my eyes as a tear spilled over my thick lashes, coating my cheek in a single wet line. My fleshy lips were quivering, and my chest burned intensely at the indescribable horror.

Wormtail threw it into the cauldron, a splash of red milky liquid wetting it's surrounds. He stood there for a second, staring into the pot and shaking violently; from fear or excitement, I couldn't tell - maybe both.

"Bone of the father, unknowingly given." Wormtail's voice shook.

I squirmed as the ground beside me cracked, a bone being pulled out from it and levitated into the cauldron. My insides bubbled again, nausea quaking through me again as I sat on my ancestor's grave.

Wormtail whimpered as he pulled a long, thin silver dagger from his cloak. My hairs all stood in fear afraid he would attack us. "Flesh of the servant," he breathed, "willingly sacrificed."

His hand moved into the air in one swift motion, slicing the dagger through his wrist. I didn't have a chance to look away from the grotesque scene. I couldn't help but gag, sick beyond belief. He was yelling in pain from what he had just done, and I could hear Harry above me writhing at the scene also. I leaned over again, dry-retching at the revulsion.

Once he had recovered, still lamenting, he looked over at Harry and I. My feet pushed against the grass, eyes shut tight, trying to move away only to feel my back press against the cold stone harder. "Blood of the enemy," he said, pulling the dagger out again and I couldn't see what he was doing above me. Harry's screams pierced the night, going straight through me as if Wormtail had just stabbed me with the dagger too. I then felt Wormtail's hot breath against my face, alerting me he was crouching by me now. I kept them closed, unable to meet him. "And blood of the descendant," he continued, "forcibly taken."

He grabbed my wrist, turning my arm in his disgusting hands and pushed my sleeve up. The cold metal sliced into my skin, searing like an icy flame. My arm throbbed from the deep cut as he pulled away, mixing it into the vial with Harry's blood. The coarse feeling in my throat proved I must have screamed, for I had distanced my brain so far in the experience I had no idea. Blood seeped down my arm, my adrenaline preventing me from feeling any more pain than I had.

Wormtail opened the vial and allowed the crimson to drip into the cauldron. "The Dark Lord shall rise again." He announced, and Harry's scream went even higher and louder, his scar causing him more pain.

The cauldron bubbled profusely, and I watched in terror as it erupted into a burning inferno. The heat threatened to smoulder me and in this moment I welcomed it.

"Melody," Harry struggled through his agony.

"I know," I cried back.

A thick dark mist enveloped the graveyard, covering everything in my view, Wormtail, Cedric, even the cauldron. It swirled into a dark torpedo in the centre and I horrifyingly watched as a fleshy shape of a human began to grow within it. The dark smoke materializing into robes that fell upon _him._ The figure stood away from us, their back starting to complete in our view. A deep inhale echoed in my ears and the skeletal man turned, eyes closed, hands feeling his new physical body. They then snapped open, revealing dark ruby eyes as red as blood.

It was _him._

Voldemort.

My father.

* * *

 **I am sooo sorry this took so long to come out ~ I originally wasn't going to go so in-depth with this part from book/movie, but it's such a pivotal moment in Melody's life; I kind of had to put detail into it. Since this is a short one, I'll update the next chapter quicker! Thank you everyone for reading and following along; special love to lokidoki9 - your enthusiasm drives me! x**


	21. Chapter Twenty

Chapter Twenty

He looked away from us, examining his new body, flexing his fingers and feeling the grass beneath his feet. Meditated breathing sounded across the graveyard. Wormtail reappeared, eyes amazed at what he has succeeded.

"My wand, Wormtail." He said as he approached the withering man.

He dipped into a fearful bow as he presented the boned wand to him. His large, spidery hands gripped it and he breathed a chortle.

"Hold out your arm," he instructed.

"Master," Wormtail happily presented his bleeding stump.

"The other arm." He snapped, and Wormtail hesitantly did, disappointed.

My vision was obscured by his body as he did something to it. I shuffled against the grave behind me, thinking hard about how I could escape. He was distracted now, it was my chance. I tried to shimmy my wand out of my pocket, but the ropes were too tight. So, I rubbed my back against the stone, attempting to loosen them to no avail. "Harry," I whispered sharply.

He continued to moan in pain as Voldemort was busying himself with Wormtail. Most likely too distressed to hear me. Raising my voice would alert them, so I continued to work on escaping silently. I closed my eyes, trying to pull all my focus on the ropes binding me. I had not mastered non-verbal magic. In fact, I had not even attempted wandless magic. Trying them together was senseless, but I had to try. Desperation had made me do amazing things in the past and I was as close to death now as I was in the lake.

Yet my thoughts made me pause. Was I close to death? Not only did the Dark Lord, one of the most powerful and dangerous Dark wizards of all time, stand before me. But so did the man who created me. My - dare I say it - father. My heart hammered at the thought and I opened my eyes to see him in the distance, starting to pace impatiently. I had considered it many times before, late night musings before I managed to will myself to sleep. What would be his perception of me? Would he care for me? Would I mean anything to him? Perhaps my death wasn't assured tonight, perhaps a lifetime of servitude did. Dread raked through me again.

Even if the Dark Lord accepted me, would I want to be under his supervision? His guidance? Never. I would rather die. Following him would be following everything I was against in this world. I didn't believe in blood superiority. I didn't believe in division against witches and wizards. I didn't want to submerse myself into a life of dark magic that I would never see the light again. It was a living nightmare I did not want to face if I survived this. If that's what was my destiny, Merlin take me now.

The sky was suddenly crowded with swishing black cloaks. Wizards were apparating all around. I was mortified by the revelation of Death Eaters, no; there was no escaping now. They circled the Dark Lord, stood proudly in their black robes.

"Welcome, my friends." Voldemort said as he paced. "Thirteen years it has been. I confess myself... disappointed." He hissed. "United under the Dark Mark, or are we?" He pulled back his white face and breathed in, his nostrils widening. "I smell guilt. I see you all, whole and healthy, with power intact. Yet none of you tried to find me!" He growled.

"Crabbe!" He pulled his masked off with magic. "Macnair!" The men fell to their knees in agony. He continued around all the Death Eaters until he reached the last two. "Not even you, Lucius."

"My Lord," he started. I wasn't shocked at all to see Malfoy's father there, I had always had my suspicions about their family allegiance, his taunting before the Yule Ball had almost confirmed it for me. A shiver still travelled down my back, like a spider trailing its web. "Had I detected any sign of your whereabouts, a whisper-"

"There were signs my slippery friend, there were whispers." He spat.

"I assure you, My Lord. I have never renounced the old ways. The face I have been obliged to present each day since your absence, that is my true mask."

He turned from Malfoy and surveyed his followers. "I do not forgive. I do not forget." He spoke to them. "I want 13 years repayment before I forgive you. Wormtail here has already paid some of that debt. Though, not out of loyalty, but fear."

Wormtail sobbed on the ground at his feet.

"Yet, you returned me to my body." He said. Effortlessly, he waved his hand and a molten silver hand began to form where his hand was missing. He held it up into the moonlight and admired it, twitching his fingers and testing his movement.

Merlin help me, he was more powerful than I had ever believed.

Voldemort's serpent face then twisted into a snarl and he looked back at the one lone Death Eater left standing. "And you," he growled. "Once one of my most faithful allies, not only kept to the shadows, but delivered me the greatest disappointment of them all." He swept off his mask like he had the others. "Ezra." He announced.

Everything stopped. Suddenly the cold night air was hot. Very hot. Scalding fire- hot. Harry's struggling whines slowly faded. The clear vision of my surroundings blurring and my rapidly beating heart fell and bowled to the floor. Any inner peace that was left within me shattered. The betrayal was excruciating. I felt my body reject the sight before me. My adoptive father. The man I had looked up to for the entirety of my life. He was one of them. He followed him. I could no longer feel now, sitting here was a ghost of myself. All spirit had evacuated.

"My Lord," he croaked. "I assure you I only ever had her best interests in heart."

"A failure to my ancestry." Voldemort simply said and then looked over at me. It was the first time in my entire life we had ever locked eyes. His scarlet beads examining every inch of me. My hair was dishevelled from my efforts in the maze. Sweat covered my body, dirt rubbed into my skin. Blood drenched my right arm and cuts adorned my face. "Poisoned by the likes of others." He spoke, turning back to Ezra. "Coinciding with Mudbloods. Compassionate with them. Protected by our beloved Order." He spat.

 _You're only in Slytherin because you are a Slytherin._

The Death Eaters started to stand again. "The Lestrange's should be here, but they went to Azkaban rather than renounce me." He then turned again to a larger gap between his followers. "And here we have six missing Death Eaters. Three dead in my service. One, too cowardly to return. One, who I believe has left me forever. And one, who remains my most faithful servant and has already re-entered my service."

I watched as the Death Eaters shared looks with one another.

"He is at Hogwarts, my faithful servant, and it is due to his efforts that our young guests are here tonight." A grin curled on Voldemort's lipless mouth as he looked over at us again. "Yes, Harry Potter."

Silence carried through the cemetery until Lucius broke his thoughts. "Master, we crave to know how you achieved this... miracle."

"Ah, what a story it is, Lucius." He said. "And it begins here," he looked at Harry and then to me, "and ends here." Bumps raised on my skin again at the knowledge. "Standing on the bones of my father." He began walking to us, "I would introduce you, but word has it you're as famous as me these days."

He then walked to stand right in front of Harry, "the boy who lived. How lies have fed your legend Harry. Shall I reveal to you what truly happened that night? How I truly lost my powers?" He started pacing again. "It was love. You see, when dear sweet Lily Potter gave her life for her only son she provided the ultimate protection. I could not touch him. It was old magic, something I should have foreseen. I miscalculated, my friends, I admit it. My curse was deflected by the foolish sacrifice and it rebounded upon myself. Pain beyond pain, my friends," he explained. "I was ripped from my body, less than a spirt or ghost, but alive."

He walked back towards us. "I remember forcing myself, sleeplessly, endlessly, second by second to exist. I settled in a faraway place in a forest and waited. Surely, one of my faithful Death Eaters would try and find me," an awkward silence followed, "or even my successor, my daughter."

Something in my chest thumped at the words. At the acknowledgement.

"But I waited in vain," he returned to pacing. "For as none of you whom I placed my faith in returned. I inhabited animals, snakes preferably, but they were ill adapted to perform magic. Then, four years ago, a teacher from Hogwarts wandered across my path in the forest. I possessed his body and planned to steal the Sorcerer's Stone. But I was thwarted, thwarted by Harry Potter."

"He died when I left his body and I returned to hiding, it was the weakest I had ever been. It was my darkest hours," he explained solemnly and then glanced over at me. "Then, not even a year ago, Wormtail returned to me. He delivered Bertha Jorkins to me who informed me of the Triwizard Tournament and a faithful servant that would assist me. Needing, not only my descendants blood, but also Harry Potter's blood for my resurrection, I instructed for you to be brought to me tonight." He breathed, "I instructed you to be entered into the Triwizard Tournament."

My mind absorbed all the information as he explained.

"And for the first time in my knowledge," he began, "I was almost… proud of how far you had come." He spoke solely to me now, I was unable to meet his red eyes. "Not only your triumph through each task, but your intuition to turn to dark magic when you needed power." I barely allowed myself to breathe as I held back sobs, unwilling to listen. "Perhaps there is still promise." He said thoughtfully.

His eyes then flickered to Harry, listening intently by everything that was happening. "But no matter, no matter. Here is what everyone believed to be my downfall. Things have changed." He dismissed and then moved in front of him in an instant. "I can touch you... now."

His finger pressed into what I assumed was Harry's scar and intensifying screams howled from him. I tightly closed my eyes, trying to displace myself from this cruel reality. I wanted nothing more than to help him. His wails died as soon as Voldemort let go and stepped back, peering at both of us.

"Amazing what a few drops of your blood will do, hmmm?"

With another wave of his hand, Harry fell out of the gravestones grip and onto his knees. "Pick up your wand, Potter." He called and walked across the grass. "I said pick it up! Get up! Get up!" I silently urged Harry to obey him in my mind so he wouldn't get hurt. He crawled over to his wand and glanced at me, it was the first time we had seen each other in what felt like forever; both trying to survive this torment we were in.

"You have been taught how to duel, I presume, yes? First, we bow to each other." Harry stood opposite him, fumbling his wand and shakily standing. The Death Eaters all moved to one side to watch. "Come on now Harry, the niceties must be observed. Dumbledore wouldn't want you to forget your manners now, would he?" He practically seethed at him. "I said bow," he repeated and then flicked his wand and Harry forcefully bowed. The awkward stiffness of him translated to me that he was being imperiused. He then knocked him to the ground and delightfully shouted, "Crucio!"

"No!" I pleaded loudly as Harry twisted and turned on the ground, moans of pain ricocheting off him.

"Shut up, you stupid girl." Voldemort shouted at me as he continued to cast the curse on him. "Crucio!"

The sobs eventually broke surface and I was openly wailing until he stopped, and Harry laid limp on the ground.

"Attaboy, Harry. Your parents would be proud. Especially your filthy Muggle mother."

In anger, Harry tried to cast a spell back at him, but he easily evaded it. "It's foolish to suppose that this boy could ever be stronger than me." He said. "But I want there to be no mistake in anybody's mind. He escaped me by a lucky chance. And I am now going to prove my power by killing him, here and now, in front of you all. When there is no Dumbledore to help him and no mother to die for him. I will give him his chance."

He crouched down by Harry, "after tonight, no one will ever question my powers again." He stood and raced back over to the other side. Harry took his chance and rushed behind a nearby large grave. I closed my eyes again, afraid to watch what would unfold. There was no escaping this. All I could think about was how I would beg for death after Harry, not wanting to live the rest of my life having had this traumatic experience.

Angrily, Voldemort cast a green spell towards the grave. "Don't you turn your back on me, Harry Potter! I want you to look at me when I kill you! I want to see the light leave your eyes!"

The Death Eater's began to murmur between themselves, distracted by the entire ordeal. Maybe this was my time to escape. Was I truly that selfish; that I would use the time in which Voldemort would kill Harry as a distraction for my own escape? The Triwizard trophy glowed blue in the distance, if I broke free I could summon it. I shimmied my body again, testing the ropes bound to me.

Harry returned from his spot behind the grave. Defiantly glaring at the Dark Lord. "Have it your way," he spoke clearly. "Expelliarmus!" He shouted.

"Avada Kadavra!" Voldemort called back.

A flash of green and red blinded me briefly and then their wands connected in a single stream of magic. I had no idea what it was or what was happening, but _this_ was my opportunity. The light was blatant and the magic of the wands connecting was deafening; it would cover my means of escape. I pushed off the grass with all my strength and continued wiggling my arms - I just needed my wand. Once I had that I had a chance.

It was beginning to look hopeless, my remaining strength was not enough to combat the binding spell Wormtail had used. I looked up at the Death Eater's watching the duel to see familiar brown eyes gazing at me. Betrayal swelled inside me again, the shattered parts of my heart thinning into fine dust. Within his dirt coloured eyes, something familiar swirled and I could see the internal battle. He would be my only hope now. Ezra.

I pleaded with my eyes, begging for his help. My eyes travelled down his arm to see his hand make a movement, and I felt the ropes around me give way. They didn't completely fall off, but enough for me to move. My beaten heart blossomed as I successfully manoeuvred my wand into my hand without the attention of any other Death Eater. Thankful now that I was in the tournament and was forced to learn spells; I casted the Disillusionment Charm. Glancing down, I blended easily into my grandfather's headstone, especially with how dark the night was. Using my legs, I scurried quietly around the back of the large headstone, the ropes loosening more and more as I moved. The ground was thundering from the magic coming off Harry and Voldemort's wands.

I considered summoning the portkey to me longer than I cared to admit. That strong Slytherin self-preservation streak within me again. I despised it. Yet I welcomed it. It was my survival. Could I live with myself if I abandoned Harry here? I was reeling from the internal battle within my mind, two sides screaming at each other. I had to do something soon. The Death Eater's would see I'm missing soon. I tilted my head around the gravestone, squinting from the overpowering blasts of red and green.

"Do nothing!" Voldemort's voice shrieked. "He's mine!"

All of us, including the Death Eater's, were taken aback by the struggle of power Harry was causing Voldemort; I thought surely, he could have taken him. A golden thread grew in the electric current between their wands, exploding into a magical glow around the two duellers. A glowing beam of white then spiralled from the connection, entrancing everyone. My fear was displaced as the magic mesmerized me. A ghost of Cedric grew from it and into the air. My heart leapt, and I didn't realise I was crawling from my cowering spot behind the Grim Reaper, pulling the ropes off me.

More bodies exploded in the brightness that I didn't recognise, two ushering their selves beside Harry.

"Yes!" Harry cried out, as if he was answering someone. His head bobbed into several torn nods. The spirits were speaking to him and he was responding. "I will," he choked out to someone. "Melody!" His voice scratched, and I started rushing to my feet, unknowing what course of action I was to take.

"Harry!" I called back desperately, regaining the attention of the Death Eaters who were just as disordered.

"Now!" He screamed, and I didn't know what to do, but he broke the connection and all the souls flew to Voldemort, clouding him and several of his follower's in a bloom of blue. "Cedric!" He called, and I started running toward our fallen comrade.

Curses flew into the air, all stilted from the soul's efforts. I kept pelting for Cedric, not even chancing a look back.

"Impedimenta!" Harry shouted somewhere behind me.

"Don't let her get away!" Voldemort bellowed.

I flew into a desperate dive onto Cedric, the grass grazing my side.

"He is mine! Let me kill him!"

A wet body smacked into mine and a quick glimpse showed it was Harry, but I also caught Voldemort approaching nearby. I squealed as I felt Harry's hand grip my wrist and I shut my eyes so tight it hurt. I was bracing myself for death, but instead, a force pulled behind my navel. Voldemort's wrathful cry started to drown out by the sound of whooshing and opening my eyes revealed the comforting swirls of colours that had taken us to the graveyard. Harry had summoned the portkey to us and Cedric, we were going back.

We had escaped.

We had survived.

* * *

 **Woo! We made it through. Thank you for your patience as we had to have two Malfoy-less chapters, I promise our favourite blonde boo returns next chapter!**


	22. Chapter Twenty One

Chapter Twenty One

The blow of trumpets and wallop of drums pulsated into my ears as we landed jaggedly onto the coarse grass. Cheers stemmed from the excited students bouncing in the stands as Professors and adults around us applauded. I could hear people chanting Hogwarts, mine, Cedric's and Harry's name. The sobs started to tidal wave out of me, my fingers clutching Cedric's shirt tightly; as if letting go would take me back. A subtle warmth still radiated through his skin, a sign that life once existed; maybe they could save him, reverse the curse? No, there was no reversing the Killing Curse. The facts pierced my chest again.

Harry's crying and stirring to my side roused me from my grief. "He's back!" he cried into the air at the bodies approaching us.

I remained clasping Cedric's body, his chest sodden from my tears. If I let go, I knew I would never be close to him again; to feel him again. Was it sick? How I clutched onto the soulless body of a dead man? After seeing Mr. Crouch's pallid body weeks ago, I never fathomed I could approach a dead body again, let alone hold onto one with my dear life. But this wasn't any dead man, this was Cedric. Pretty-boy Diggory who I was kindling a relationship with, so innocent and pure. The first one to capture my heart, make me feel, make me break, make me jealous. More cries tumbled out of my mouth as I buried my dirtied face into his torso.

There was a lot of movement around us, Harry repeatedly alerting the Headmaster and other Ministry officials of Voldemort's return. The cheering was vanishing now, replaced with gasps, undertones and even screams.

"Cedric, he asked me to bring his body back," Harry struggled through his tears. "I couldn't leave him, not there."

I finally looked up, aware of how distraught I would have appeared. I failed to slow down the sobs and they continued to quake through me. Dumbledore stared at me with wide blue eyes and then at my arm which was still seeping of blood. The black robes of Snape and other Professor's hurried around us, trying to block Cedric's body from the students view. Dumbledore placed a hand on my quivering ones that clutched onto Cedric.

"It's alright," he spoke softly and then gripped Harry's shoulder, "it's alright. He's home. You all are."

Harry half collapsed onto me, seeking comfort from the only other person who could understand. His forehead leant on my upper back as I straightened, his head tremoring against me as he cried. I looked down again at Cedric's whitened face and ran a hand over his cheek.

Fudge then ran back over to our side. His voice hissed, "the body must be moved, Dumbledore. There are too many people."

"Let me through!" A voice I recognised as Amos Diggory yelled. My eyes closed, not wanting to witness the heartache. McGonagall's hand rubbed circles on my back, it was comforting and I appreciated her motherly presence. She was soon pushed aside by Amos who was calling, "that's my son!"

Harry moved off him and tugged at my shoulder's to give the man room. I hesitantly let go of his shirt and sat back, falling half onto Harry's lap. Cries continued to hiccup out of me as I watched Amos fall onto Cedric. "That's my boy!" He bellowed.

Mr. Weasley was at his side, hands supporting the falling man. The twins weren't far behind their father, watching the scene with hopelessness. Amos continued to hold Cedric and cry more. He was wailing now. Cries also came from the students around us and I finally looked up to see everyone fixated on us. Girls were screaming, sobbing hysterically. Daphne cried into Nott's shoulder, as well as Faye; horrified. Payton hugged her while Pucey's hand rested on her shoulder, watching us despondently. Cho was on her knees, crying into her hands as her friends surrounded her.

Someone's hands held onto my shoulders and it was now I noticed Harry was gone, being whisked away by Moody. I followed the hands to see they belonged to Snape and a red flag waved within me.

He is at Hogwarts, my faithful servant.

My bloodshot eyes stared up at the Potions Master, but I was in too much disbelief it was possible. They then searched the crowd for Karkaroff and anger began to brew in the chamber of my stomach. Knowledge that he had put our names into the graveyard, he had put us into the cemetery.

"Taylor," Snape's voice said. "Are you hurt?"

I ignored him, starting to stumble to my feet, but my shaky legs gave way. He held me at the waist, supporting my weakened body.

"Severus," I heard McGonagall murmur as she appeared at my side again, hand returning to trace circles on my back.

"Are you hurt?!" He repeatedly urgently, grabbing my shoulders again and forcing me to look at him.

"I don't know," I rasped honestly. "He said something to me-" I started, but grappled to continue. Tears continued to stream down my chapped cheeks. The warm liquid stung my inflamed eyes that had already cried an ocean.

"Save it," Snape hushed me.

"She needs to be taken somewhere quiet." McGonagall spoke and started to lead me out of the busy field.

Students were everywhere, it was a whirlwind of panic. The Headmaster worked on trying to quieten down angered Ministry Officials, while Fudge paced anxiously, muttering angry words. I leant on McGonagall as she escorted me, too tired to walk. Most others eyes were glued onto my battened body.

"Away!" Snape shouted to some gawking witnesses as he lead us.

Daphne and Nott were rushing over to me. Her face was messed by streams of black mascara. "Melody, are you okay?" Her voice had never sounded so angelic.

"She will be fine, Miss. Greengrass," Snape called as he shooed her away, but she continued chasing after me.

"Please sir, let me come." She pleaded.

"Not now," McGonagall said and we continued walking, but a sob from Daphne willed me to stop.

I turned to look at her, she was more than afraid for me. Any dispute we had hours ago had clearly passed. I forced a smile through my tears and rushed into her arms where she cuddled me tight. It was a comfort I needed. Oh how I wanted to just collapse there and cry about Cedric, cry about Ezra, cry about Voldemort.

"He's back," I sobbed into her shoulder. The pain reemerging and she cried with me. I pulled away and looked at her, hiccuping breaths. "I need to tell them what happened," I said to through my tears, "but I'll be back."

"You are so brave," she nodded and stepped back.

I returned to McGonagall who was watching us with drooping blue eyes. Snape was metres ahead and we continued back to the castle. The nightmare was already haunting me as I cried the entire trek. McGonagall sat me down on a chair as she left quickly, saying she would get a Calming Draught. Snape stood darkly nearby. With the information Voldemort had revealed, I was compelled to ask him for the truth.

"Is it you?" I blatantly asked.

"I beg your pardon?" He quirked a dark brow while he observed me, clearly uncomfortable by my uncontrollable sobbing.

I looked away and out a nearby window. The large hills in the distance comforting me to know I was far from him now. My cries were beginning to subside, but it wasn't until Snape conjured an array of stars above me, that they truly quietened. A gentle lullaby played, a sweet song that felt familiar; but I could never pin point where I had heard it before.

I looked up at the wizard quizzically and he studied me, intrigued at my response for it. The delicate music sent a harmonious spell over me. I grew more tired by each beat. The magical stars glowed mesmerizingly in my sight, dancing to the lullaby. A deep breath of air exhaled out of me as I sat back into the chair, enjoying the comfort.

"Thank you," I whispered.

McGonagall returned with Madame Pomfrey who immediately got to work in checking my injuries. If only she could heal the cracks in my heart. McGonagall looked at the stars above me and gave Snape a curious look. She then placed her head under my chin, tipping my head back for the draught. I accepted the sour liquid, eager for it to bring me some peace.

"It will help numb the trauma," McGonagall said. "For a short time." She added despondently.

They allowed me time to settle with the draught. Some of my peace was taken when Snape vanished the stars with a swish of his wand. "What happened?" He asked, hands tight behind his back as he regarded me.

"We were at the cup... The three of us, Cedric, Harry and I." I closed my eyes as I mentioned his name. Remembering how just hours ago he was alive and well,"if only he hadn't touched the cup." I said out loud.

"If who hadn't?" McGonagall asked.

Pomfrey pushed up my sleeve to reveal my deep cup and started working on treating it. It was throbbing again now that my emotions had levelled.

"Cedric," I gurgled. "Well, all of us. The trophy was a portkey. We were going to tie for it so we all grabbed it."

"How noble," Snape commented.

"It took us to a cemetary. Far from here, I didn't recognise it. I couldn't even see the hills." I frowned recounting the moments, "then Wormtail appeared. He... he killed Cedric," I swallowed back a cry, "and binded Harry and myself to a gravestone. Then he... then he performed some sort of ritual," I was starting to blubber again, the wepts about to come again. McGonagall reached forward and put a hand on mine. I wiped my eyes, "he performed a ritual and Voldemort returned. He used my blood. My blood brought him back," I was crying again. So much for the Calming Draught. "He called for his Death Eater's and said there was one missing," my eyes widened and I looked up at McGonagall, "he said there was one here, in Hogwarts."

The Professor looked horrified and even Madame Pomfrey stared up at me.

"He put mine and Harry's names in the cup and made sure we were delivered to him tonight!" I spoke quickly.

McGonagall looked up at Snape and they seemed to shared some silent, apprehensive conversation. "Stay here, Miss. Taylor." She ordered as she followed Snape out the room in haste.

Madame Pomfrey looked back at me with her kind blue eyes. "Do you feel any more pain anywhere?"

"Everywhere."

* * *

The empty halls were magnified by the sound of our hurried footsteps. I was being rushed to Dumbledore's office by one of the other medi witches. Something terrible had just happened, something terrible to Harry. Had he not been through enough?

"Cockroach Clusters," the medi witch rushed out to the gargoyle statue.

The sliding of rocks made my body squeam. The way the texture gritted against each other. My tired legs somehow carried me up the stairs; wanting to know if Harry was okay was the only thing keeping me going at this point. Any potion I had consumed to bring me faux energy had faded by now. The speed of my blood thinning it quickly.

"Harry," I breathed as I saw him sat across from Dumbledore and his godfather Sirius. Unfortunate to admit, the only reason I recognised him was because of all the wanted posters that had covered the Wizarding world last year. It pulled in my chest to admit to myself.

His wary green eyes looked at me, he was still shaken and had not received the hospital treatment I had. "Melody," his arm reached out and I took his hand into mine, sitting in the empty seat beside him. I rested his trembling hand in mine as I placed them on my lap.

"What happened?" I rushed out. "Tell me what happened?" My fingers clutched on his limp hand tightened. I was like a protective sister.

"You were right," Harry said. "You were right to be suspicious of Moody."

The familiar jolt in my stomach returned.

"It was him who entered our names into the cup, him who sent us there." Harry's words fell on top of one another. "He was drinking polyjuice potion all that time."

"Polyjuice potion?" I quietly uttered.

"Indeed," Dumbledore said. "Barty Crouch Jr."

"Mr. Crouch's son," Harry repeated with a wicked face. "He swore allegiance to Voldemort."

There it was again, that name that was no longer a scary children's story.

"The real Moody is being taken to the hospital wing as we speak," Sirius added with a pointed look. I witnessed him for a second longer, taking in his distinguished features, tattoo's covered his exposed skin.

"And Crouch Jr?" I asked.

"He will receive the Dementor's Kiss." Dumbledore answered, almost with irritation. "Unable to testify for the return of Voldemort."

"Testify?" I questioned. "What needs testifying? Harry and I were there, look at him." I said angrily, "look at me." I then gestured to myself.

He gave me a knowing nod. "The Minister for one, Miss. Taylor. But do not trouble yourself with such deliberations. For now you should have a well earned rest, Harry and yourself have, no doubt, been through one of the most traumatic experiences of your life."

I registered his words. Why would the Minister deny his return? Surely our battered bodies and Cedric's death were evidence enough. I would be dead before the truth of what happened to us was unaccounted for.

"Professor," Harry's voice piped up. "Why did our wands connect?"

Dumbledore's face took on an arrested look. "Priori Incantatem," he muttered.

"The Reverse spell effect?" Sirius questioned.

"Hmmm," the Headmaster hummed, his eyes focused on a ceiling corner. "Harry's wand and Voldemort's wand share the same core. Each containing a feather from the same phoenix. This phoenix, in fact."

We all looked at the golden red bird perched by Dumbledore's side.

"My wands feather came from Fawkes?" Harry said as he ran a finger over the birds crown and Dumbledore nodded.

"And what happens when a wand meets it's match?" Sirius asked.

"They will not work properly against each other." Dumbledore explained. "However, if the owners of the wands force them to battle, a very rare effect will take place." Dumbledore looked curiously at Harry who was keenly listening. "One of the wands will force the other to regurgitate spells it had performed, but in reverse. The most recent first and then those which preceded it." His aged azure eyes rested on me. "Which means some form of Cedric must have reappeared."

I nodded and Sirius asked the question we all wanted to ask, "so Diggory came back to life?"

"No spell can reawaken the dead," Dumbledore replied heavily. "It would have been an echo of the reverse, a shadow of the living Cedric. Am I correct?"

"Yes," I said brokenly. I was burying the loss of Cedric deep, trying not to allow myself to deal with it just yet and willing myself to get through the next few minutes of this torturous retelling.

Harry went on to question how the ghosts of the deceased were able to aid and attack Voldemort for our escape and Dumbledore, the source of all wisdom, was able to explain the golden web.

"I will say it again," said Dumbledore. "You have both shown bravery beyond anything I could have expected of you tonight. You have shown bravery equal to those who died fighting Voldemort at the height of his powers. You have shouldered a grown wizard's burden and found yourself equal to it and now you have given us all that we have a right to expect."

We both nodded numbly and we were instructed to meet Madame Pomfrey at the hospital wing for the night. Sirius transformed into his animagus form of a canine and followed us and it wounded me to know it was the only was he could stay with his godson.

* * *

The vase full of pink poppies stared back at me, their bright colour almost taunting me happiness. Happiness that I didn't want nor deserved. Remorse had started to plague my thoughts ever since I returned to the hospital wing. I couldn't help the shame I felt from the his return, almost as if I had myself to blame. I raised my blood shot and tired eyes up at Daphne's hopeful face and gave her a small nod before sliding the vase onto the surface beside me. My facial muscles would never allow a smile, too heavy with exhaustion and terror to even try.

"Payton's pretty good at that spell," Daphne said, trying to make small talk.

"Yeah so they should last longer," Faye added.

"Thank you girls." I said.

Daphne was sat at the end of my bed, by my feet whilst Payton and Faye awkwardly stood beside me. There were no words that would comfort me and they knew it. All I wanted right now was peace and to be left alone. Too many things weighted on my soul; the death of Cedric, Voldemort's return and the revelation of Ezra being a Death Eater. It was a never ending nightmare and trying to fit back into normalcy just made things worse. There was no normal anymore. I would be forced to live with this for the rest of my life; this harrowing experience.

"Oh, here comes Theo." Daphne said cheerily, attempting to bring some spirit into the space.

Nott, Malfoy and Blaise were walking in. A bundle of flowers in Blaises hand. They all seemed extremely low, shaken about the news of Voldemort's return; as we all were. Blaise passed me the bundle of flowers with a toothless smile and I didn't even try to look gracious. Nott took his place, standing beside Daphne and comfortingly rubbing her back. I avoided bringing my eyes to look at the Malfoy heir as he stood beside Blaise; knowing his father had been there tonight made me wonder if he himself had any idea this was conspiring.

"They were the best I could find in such short notice," Blaise said as I placed the flowers next to Payton's poppies.

"Cheesy if you ask me," Malfoy commented. "I'm sure a couple weeds will make everything better."

"Well I would like to see you try," Faye retorted.

"Oh please, I doubt she wants to put up with you lot right now." Malfoy said and I finally looked up to meet his gaze. "She looks like she has been through hell."

"Malfoy's right, she's tired. We should let her rest," Daphne said, scooting off the bed.

"I just got here," Nott moaned.

I saw Daphne shoot him a look and he obediently halted his whinings then returned her gaze to me. "Melody," her sweet voice said, "you know if you need anything, we're here." She petted my ankle and gave me a sincere smile.

"Anything!" Faye repeated and then moved forward to cuddle me. Payton echoed her actions and left a small kiss on the top of my head.

They all started to walk slowly out, except one who remained standing there. His arms folded and his cold eyes looking at me curiously.

"So is it true?" He asked once the others had completely exited the room.

"Don't pretend like you don't know," the bitterness in my voice punched through.

"Don't know what?" He frowned and his arms fell out of their cross.

"That he was going to return." I didn't meet his gaze, instead I stared blankly across from me at the grey curtain. The musings of Mrs. Weasley worrying over Harry could faintly be heard from the other end of the hospital wing.

"What?" His voice took on the semblance of a toddler having a tantrum. "You think I knew about this?" He dragged the empty seat beside me closer and sat down. "Taylor, you can't make accusations like that." He said lowly and seriously, "I would be thrown into Azkaban."

I rolled my eyes. "As if I need to do that for you." I shot back at him. "Your father will most likely get the job done sooner rather than later."

"What are you on about?"

"I saw him," my voice cracked. "In the cemetery."

"What cemetary?" Malfoy shook his head in confusion. "You're making no sense to me. Tell me what happened."

I studied his bewildered features. "You really don't know?"

"Know what?"

"About the graveyard?"

"No!" He threw his hands in the air. "I know just as much as bloody Weasley." He expressed.

I hushed him. "Honestly Malfoy, I don't think I can get through one more retelling of what happened." I sighed before flicking my sight back to meet his. "But when you go home at the end of this week, please be careful."

He blinked, blonde lashes brushing his pale skin. "You really... believe he is back?" He said slowly.

The sincerity in his voice could not be faked. Water stung my sore eyes as tears threatened me again. "I know he is, I saw him." I said quietly. I closed my eyes now, disturbing the water pooling there and a few beads trickled down my face. "And I saw your father and Ezra there, aiding him."

Even though I couldn't see Malfoy's reaction, his silence was enough. I eventually opened my eyes to see his looking at me distantly through the blur of my tears. "You don't know what you are talking about." He said and then stood up with a force that pushed the chair back. "And if that is true," he gritted out, "be thankful your mudblood boyfriend is already dead. They'll be the first to go." Pain molded his features, as if he regretted his words as soon as he had said them. It was short lived as his signature sneer grew over top and he turned sharply, storming out of the hospital wing.

The tears fell out of me easily now. No longer being bottled by the fear or disturbance of others. I welcomed the tsunami; knowing this would be my first step of grieving. My first step of a million.

* * *

"He is no loss!" Fudge's booming voice woke me from my sleep.

A thick crust had developed around my eyes in the night, a sign I had cried myself to sleep, so exhausted from the past few hours.

"But he cannot give testimony now, Cornelius." Dumbledore complained. "He cannot testify the Dark Lord's return."

"He was a raving lunatic! From what Minerva and Severus told me, he seems to believe everything he did was You-Know-Who's instructions!"

"Lord Voldemort was giving him instructions, Cornelius." Dumbledore said. "The people who died were by-products to restore Voldemort to full strength again. The plan succeeded, Voldemort has returned to his body."

I couldn't see them through the darkness, but the lack of talking told me Fudge was dumbfounded by Dumbledore's revelations. My ears sought out his sputtering and through the veil of black, his flailing figure was barely visible. "You-Know-Who... returned? Come now, Dumbledore-"

"As Minerva and Severus have doubtlessly told you we heard Barty Crouch confess under the influence of Veritaserum."

"Come now, come now," Fudge huffed. "You-Know-Who back? Crouch may have believed he was following his orders, but he was a lunatic. Lost his mind in azkaban."

"When the Triwizard Cup was touched, they were delivered straight to Voldemort. They witnessed his rebirth, fueled with their blood."

My entity shattered at the words.

Fueled with their blood.

Blood of the descendant.

Had I not been there, maybe he hadn't been either.

"You are prepared to take the student's words on this then, Dumbledore?"

"Certainly," he said as a sense of relief comforted me. "I heard Crouch's confession and Harry accounted what happened, later accompanied by Melody. The stories make sense, they explain everything that has happened, even Bertha Jorkins."

"You are prepared to believe that Lord Voldemort has returned on the word of a lunatic murderer, a hallucinating school boy and a disturbed daughter who was probably desperate for her daddy to return."

Something awoke inside me, something dark and angry. I breathed slowly trying to settle it, but the more that Fudge continued, the more it grew. Everyone was arguing against the Minister now, McGonagall and even Snape.

"You are all determined to start a panic that will destabilize everything we have worked for these last thirteen years!"

"Voldemort has returned, if you accept the fact straightaway, Fudge, and take the necessary measures we can save this situation."

"Remove the dementors?!" He exclaimed. "I'd be kicked out of office for suggesting it! Half of us only feel safe in our beds at night because we know the dementors are standing guard at Azkaban!"

"The rest of us sleep less soundly in our beds, Cornelius, knowing that you have put Lord Voldemort's most dangerous supporters in the care of creatures who will join him the instant he asks them! They will not remain loyal to you."

"You cannot be serious, Dumbledore." Fudge said and I heard his feet take a few steps as if he made to leave.

"You are blinded," he stopped him. "You place too much importance on the office you hold and the so-called purity of blood. You fail to recognize that it matters not what someone is born, but what they grow to be!" His words touched me, resonating with something deep within me. But Fudge wasn't hearing it and after more pointless words shared between the two, Snape eventually interfered.

"There," he said, but I couldn't see what he was showing him through the darkness. "The Dark Mark. It is not as clear as it was an hour or so ago, but it burned black. Every Death Eater had the sign burned into him by the Dark Lord. It was a means of distinguishing one another and his means of summoning us to him. When he touched the Mark, we were to disapparate and apparate. Why do you think Karkaroff fled tonight? We both felt it burn, we both knew he had returned."

Fudge continued to argue the staff had gone mad and after furiously stampeding out of the hospital, the slam of the door told me he was gone. My blood ran cold wondering if Fudge would really ignore his return.

* * *

 **We've got some hard times ahead, but I promise there is a light at the end of the tunnel guys! We're also one chapter away from finishing up Year 4. I am _so_ excited to delve into Year 5 as that's where we really deviate from the storyline and enter a whole new path for Melody ~ Owing to the Triwizard Tournament, this quarter of the story did come out quite linear to the original. Thank you to all the followers and favourites I have received so far, I wish I could send you all chocolate frogs! Special love to my Guest reviewer ~ I'm glad you're loving it! Next chapter coming soon :)**


	23. Chapter Twenty Two

Chapter Twenty Two,

The grief was a vice on my heart, squeezing with just enough pressure to be a constant aching. It killed me every hour just a little bit more, taking what was once a flicker of inner light and replacing it with a darkness that overshadowed every moment. I spent the next weekend after the tournament alone in my dorm, not speaking with anyone. I felt like paper chains in the rain while the dark sky held nothing but the promise of more storms.

The ordeal fed my nightmares and I would struggle to breathe when a new shock came. It was all too real and there was no escaping this feeling. Crushed at having lost Cedric, not just someone I was deeply infatuated with, but a fantastic person. The world had truly lost one its finest wizards. Witnessing the rebirth of what was essentially my boggart had tormented me in ways I would never be able to explain. It was my greatest fear coming true. Then further, devastated at Ezra's betrayal and what I assumed was Lydia's too.

Her behaviour before the third task explained everything to me. She had known, she had known all year and as her letters had become distant – so had her heart as her commitment returned to her Lord. It had all ruined me, piece by piece. I laid on my bed, an absolute shell of what I was. Daphne sat quietly on her bed, waiting for me to finally get up.

"It will start soon," she quietly spoke.

It was the Leaving Feast of the year, usually a happy occasion, but today it would be a service for our loss. I sat up and stiffly entered the bathroom to try make myself look somewhat representable. No one had seen me for the past 3 days except Daphne and I nearly didn't recognise the person looking back at me in the mirror. Her dark brown hair was blackened from being unwashed. Oil slickened knots of it and parts were sticking up in all the wrong ways. Her skin was dry and ashen, begging for daylight or fresh air and the dark purple discolorations under her eyes voiced her sleepless nights.

I did the usual prep routine; splashing cold water onto my face and forcing my hair down with magic. I barely coated my skin with foundation, uncaring if I didn't look my best – Oh how Lydia would disapprove. I pulled on my usual Slytherin robes and presented myself to Daphne, seeking affirmation I didn't look like a depressed ghoul. She smiled softly and beckoned me to follow her out of the room.

The Common Room was near empty, as was the staircase. Everyone had already settled in the Hall. Once we made it in, I noticed the usual grandness was missing – completely strip of all decorations. The winning House's colours were absent and instead black drapes decked the walls. People's eyes lingered on my form as Daphne lead me to an empty space on Slytherin's table. I slid into a spot between Faye and Payton, but internally groaned when I saw Malfoy on the other side of me, Pansy nestled into him as per usual.

"The end of another year," Dumbledore said, breaking the silence. His eyes rested on Hufflepuff's table and looking over to see no Cedric amongst his usual horde pained me. My hand found Faye's and gripped hard, needing stability. My actions had drawn the attention of not only Malfoy in front of me, but Blaise to his right who both looked at me with either pity or concern, I couldn't tell. "There is much that I would like to say to you all tonight, but I must first acknowledge the loss of a very fine person who should be with us. I would like you all, please, to stand and raise your glasses to Cedric Diggory."

I pushed myself up with wobbly knees, gripping Faye tighter. The benches scraped as we all stood and raised our goblets. A stray tear seeped from my eye and I inhaled a rickety breath. Faye let out a strangled sob beside me while Payton briefly rubbed my shoulder. A deep sigh fell from Blaise and nothing but conflicted grey orbs staring at the table between us came from Malfoy, the ever so slightest tilt in his blonde brows.

"Cedric was a person who exemplified many of the qualities that distinguish Hufflepuff House. He was a good and loyal friend, a hard worker, he valued fair play. His death has affected you all, whether you knew him well or not." Faye looked at me with her teary puppy eyes and I purposely cast my downwards at my lap. "Cedric Diggory was murdered by Lord Voldemort." The words strongly flew out of Dumbledore's mouth.

Panicked whispers, shocked gasps and even a few shrieks swept through the Great Hall. My own eyes widened at the bold statement. I would never get used to his name or the certainty that he was alive now.

"The Ministry of Magic, does not wish me to tell you this and it is possible that some of your parents will be horrified that I have done so." A cold tang swooped in my chest. What even were my parents? It was a subject that constantly entered my mind. Going home to Ezra and Lydia would be committing myself as a Death Eater; it was a gateway to him. Him, who was my true parent. Him, whose very name swept fear over the school. Him, who shared my blood and genes. My breathing became heavier as the thoughts wounded me and Faye's hand closed over mine as she noticed. "…to pretend that Cedric died as the result of an accident or some sort of blunder of his own in an insult to his memory." I heard Dumbledore finish. "There is more that must be mentioned about Cedric's death, I am talking, of course, about Harry Potter and Melody Taylor. The winners of the Triwizard Cup." Heat rose to my cheeks, almost in embarrassment. A ripple of conversation crossed the Great Hall as people broke into gossip.

"You mean Riddle," a thick Scottish voice called. "Melody Riddle, now that her dad's back."

I swallowed hard as Payton's hand returned to my shoulder; almost protectively. A small chuckle came from her other side and I resisted the urge to glare at Pucey. Her elbow moved back and straight into his rib angrily.

"I thought she brought him back willingly?" A quieter voice discussed further down the hall. I looked over to see Lilliana Dawson and Adam Montague whispering.

"Quiet!" Dumbledore's voice boomed. "I will not have such allegations thrown within these walls. Harry Potter and Melody Taylor," he accentuated my surname. A surname I didn't even want now. "Managed to escape Lord Voldemort. They risked their lives to return Cedric's body to Hogwarts. In every respect, the sort of bravery that few wizards have ever shown in facing Lord Voldemort and for this, I honour them." He raised his goblet as did the Professors on the table. Everyone picked up their goblets and toasted to us, especially the Slytherins around me. I caught Malfoy's eyes and was surprised when he gave me a small nod in acknowledgement. After his words in the hospital, I thought he was offended by me. "It is my belief that we are all facing dark and difficult times. Some of you in this Hall have already suffered directly at the hands of Lord Voldemort. Many of your families have been torn asunder. A week ago, a student was taken from our midst. Remember Cedric." He said and his voice halted.

I looked up to see him staring directly at me and suddenly felt like I was the only person in the room. The students around me a melting blur. "Remember, if the time should come when you have to make a choice between what is right and what is easy, remember what happened to a boy who was good, and kind and brave, because he strayed across the path of Lord Voldemort. Remember Cedric." I couldn't tear my eyes away from him as if he captured my attention with a spell. "And think of his death as an example of how dangerous conversions to Dark Magic can be."

Malfoy huffed under his breath and I eventually broke the contact with the wise wizard, feeling exposed and vulnerable from his words. He raised his hands in the regular way to signal us to begin our feasts, but I had no appetite whatsoever.

* * *

I stared over at the large green tree, one Cedric and I had sat under once. It's leaves bended by the cool breeze. Small acts of nature had become hypnotic to me after my brush with death. I kicked my feet against the luscious grass, legs swinging off the stone bench I was perched on.

"It feels heavy," was the only way I could answer Harry's question as he sat beside me, admiring the garden's beauty with me. "Always over me, like it's casting a shadow on my life."

"I can help you carry it, if you let me." He said softly.

I smiled sadly, "you have enough on your shoulders."

Another gust of cool wind delighted our skin. The chatter of students travelling with it as many were carrying their bags and preparing for the train ride home. In the distance I could see Beauxbaton's and Durmstrang students giving their goodbyes. I caught Faye's light balayage hair being cuddled by a big Durmstrang male, it humoured me for a second.

"Everything is going to change now, isn't it?" Hermione said sadly as she recounted the year. She leant against a short stone fence opposite us.

Harry nodded.

"And you're sure Snape is a Death Eater?" Ron asked from his spot on the ground, his arms slung over his bent knees.

"Was," I said. "Remember what Dumbledore said in the pensieve?" I aimed at Harry, "he switched sides."

"I still don't trust him," Harry said lowly.

"Like every other student doesn't trust me now." I spat bitterly.

"That's not true." Hermione defended.

"Didn't you hear that person at Cedric's service?" I said sadly. "He called me Riddle."

"We know the truth, Mel." Harry said. "Your blood has nothing to do with it."

"You're wrong," I said quietly. My blood had ignited his return; the same blood that once ran through his veins, the blood of his being, the blood that created me. A tremor pugnaciously attacked my body, making my mind spin. Now I was forever blood bonded with the devil. I was ill at the insight. The more I came to terms with what happened, the sicker I felt. He was back. He was alive. Was it my fault? My existence? For this reason, I felt remorse bubble in the concoction brewing in my stomach.

"Do not take responsibility for this," Harry said sternly.

My hands rubbed my upper arms as if I fought a winter chill. "If I hadn't been there... maybe..." my voice trailed off into my thoughts.

"There is no way we could have known," Harry spoke. Placing a comforting hand on my shoulder.

My eyebrows furrowed. "Are you sure? We had signs all year of the darkness travelling." I revelled.

"Even if we had known then, how could we possibly know the Cup would take us there?" Harry countered.

"We shouldn't have been so blind." I scoffed.

"There is nothing we can do now, Mel." Harry said. "We just have to fight-"

"No you don't understand, Harry." I frowned angrily at him and the trio all looked at me with concern. "You think you do, but you don't." My hands gestured wildly as I spoke. "You're going to be viewed as a hero amongst everyone, the boy lived yet again." I scowled. "Whereas for me? What did Fudge call me? 'a disturbed daughter who was probably desperate for her daddy to return?'"

Hermione gasped to the right of me.

"I know how this will unfold Harry, I know how this looks." I said darkly. "People will believe I brought him back, that I wanted this. Maybe not everyone in the school who knows me, but what about the rest of the wizarding world? Heck, parents will probably not want their kids going to school now with the 'Dark Lord's Daughter.'" I raised my hand to a stop signal, "no wait, I am mistaken. His 'descendant' I should say. This has everything to do with my blood, Harry. If I hadn't even been born or kept alive, maybe everyone in the world would be a whole lot safer right now."

"Melody, stop." Hermione lectured.

"Why? Because my words are too real? Not brave and Gryffindor enough for you? Unfortunately Cedric's optimism didn't rub off on me enough before he died, because all I can see ahead of me is a dark road full of Death Eaters and tragedy." I looked back at Harry who was staring at me defeatedly. "Ezra was at the cemetery. He's a Death Eater, and Lydia probably is too." My tone started to sink into sadness again. I swallowed hard, goading myself not to start crying again. I thought I was out of tears by this point. "I'm going to be handed straight to him."

"Then don't go back there," Ron said. "You can come stay at the Burrow if you want. I mean it's no fancy estate that you're used too, but you'd be safe."

"Do you really think your parents would welcome her, Ron? Like Mel said, she is _his_ daughter. People will be talking." Hermione added.

"Thanks," I muttered lowly. I wasn't sure whether to be glad Hermione had agreed with my sense, or offended.

"I would let you stay with me at the Dursleys, but..."

"Maybe there is another option," Hermione piped up. "You won't need to return to Ezra and Lydia's, but you will need to see and speak to Dumbledore about it. I will go with you," she offered.

"And what exactly is _it_?" I asked.

"I'm not completely sure yet myself to be honest." She admitted and looked at the ground. "But I know a safe haven exists and I know Dumbledore will accept you there."

My brown eyes swung to my scarred hands resting on my bare knees. "I would lose Ezra and Lydia." I spoke to myself. The self-preservation trait within me was strong, urging me to seek safety. But a huge part of my heart clung onto some of the only love I've only really ever received. Was I able to completely turn my back on the people who had nurtured me for 14 years? The coward within me wanted to give in and return to them for the sake of normalcy, but I knew there would be nothing normal about it. No, that life was gone. Spring high tea's and pureblood winter balls were now going to be a distant memory.

"You have lost them already," Harry said quietly, comfortingly petting my knee with his hand.

"I would like to think they didn't have much a choice, Lydia at least."

"Maybe it was a brash decision made years ago," Hermione mused. "Perhaps they didn't want to return to his side tonight."

It then dawned on me how sick Lydia looked before the third task. Clearly distressed by something. The year must have chewed on her. All those late night 'Ministry meetings' Ezra must have attended. They were preparing for his return and it was clear to me that Lydia had been repulsed by it. "She didn't want him to come back," I said.

"Lydia?" Ron asked.

I nodded. "She was worried about something all year. It makes sense now, how ill she was before I left for the maze."

"Despite that," Hermione said. "Ezra is a Death Eater and her allegiance will fall with him. It's not safe for you to return to her."

"But what about her safety?" I frowned, resisting bringing up Hermione's Muggle parents who would be completely oblivious to all of this.

"Doesn't seem she was all that worried about your safety when she wished you luck before the third task," Ron spoke.

I sighed, knowing their words were true, but not wanting to believe them. I looked at Hermione crushed. "We will go see Dumbledore later, then."

* * *

"Cockaroach Clusters," I said to the gargoyle and watched him move out of the way.

"How did you know that?" Hermione asked as we started to ascend the winding stairway.

"Heard one of the medi witches," I admitted.

We knocked on the door and heard the Headmaster welcome us in. McGonagall was currently sat in there, having a discussion with him.

"I'm sorry, sir. We didn't meant to interrupt."

"It is of no trouble," he said as he gestured us to take a seat. "What can I entertain you young ladies with?" He asked as he sat down at his desk.

Hermione and I tentatively sat on the chairs as McGonagall watched us. "Well, sir." Hermione started and I was thankful she would be doing the talking and not me. It felt desperate to beg for a home. "Melody does not wish to return to the Taylor's as she saw her adoptive father masked as a Death Eater that night."

"I see," he said and eyed me, almost looking happy.

"A very good idea," McGonagall added with a smug smile.

"I have... read things before about the last war." Hermione said nervously. "The Order of the Phoenix?"

His grey eyebrows lifted. "Always the wisest, Miss. Granger." Dumbledore commented. "It was a secret society I founded, turns out not so secret anymore." His blue eyes twinkled at us. "We were made up of many wizards and witches who opposed the Dark Lord's ways. Most Aurors from the Ministry of Magic joined our cause." He explained. "After the war, we disbanded and in such short time, have not been able to reconvene."

My rosy expression faltered until he continued. "But that does not mean we won't be. I will put you under a guardian I trust, Miss. Taylor. One I know will be reconvening with the Order this summer. But I hope you understand the weight of the choice you are making here?"

"I understand," I said.

"Minerva," he said to his most trusted woman. "Please get Severus."

Like water in winter, my body froze. "I'm sorry, sir?"

McGonagall started to exit the office, following the mans orders.

"I can relay that you will be under the greatest protection in his care, Miss. Taylor." Dumbledore said.

"But sir..." Hermione said. "Surely with his past... there has to be a better option."

"You surprise me with your knowledge Miss. Granger." Dumbledore said. "I do not doubt Severus, he protected us in ways I am forbidden to reveal. Allow yourself this, Miss. Taylor," he said and looked at me. "Trust is built when someone is vulnerable and not taken advantage of and the best way to find out if you can trust somebody is to trust them."

"I trust your wisdom." I said, despite the worried eyes of Hermione.

"But in order for this arrangement to be truly effective, do keep the details to yourselves." Dumbledore said as he started to pace around his desk.

"Are you sure you are comfortable with this?" Hermione asked me.

"I am more than comfortable, a bit shaken, but he is my Head of House after all and has always had my best interests at heart." I said.

"Harry will go nuts when he hears," she said.

"Maybe don't tell him."

"For your own safety, I might."

"For my own mental well-being, please do it when I am already gone and under the Order's protection." I joked. "Besides, Dumbledore has arranged it, how much more safe can you get?" I said as if the Headmaster wasn't meters away and observing scrolls of parchment.

The big wooden doors opened handlessly and McGonagall and Snape walked in. His black robes swayed like a milky shadow behind him.

"Headmaster, with all due respect, is this the wisest choice?" He said.

"Severus, you and I both know your position is the most comfortable for if things were to go array." Dumbledore peered at him from behind his glasses. I didn't fully understand what he meant by those words.

The Potion's Master seemed to consider his words for a while before responding with an astute nod. "Very well," he droned and looked at me. "Miss. Taylor you will board the train with your fellow students and arrive at the station as per normal until I collect you." He said.

It suddenly felt like I was just adopted by our Potion's Professor which irked me slightly. The idea of being under constant surveillance from one of your teacher's was bemusing, but I was just glad it was someone I was familiar with.

* * *

Unspoken and unseen, my mind was plummeting downward into less and less light, and darkness beyond measure now. I watched the train pull up soullessly. I had just made the most adult decision of my life, leaving my adoptive guardians and choosing to walk the rest of my life alone. Hermione had called it some muggle term, 'emancipation.' Though I wasn't alone, I thought as I held my white furball in my hands, relishing in Mia's comfort. I watched Harry, Hermione and Ron say their goodbyes to Hagrid in the distance and beyond that, Daphne and Nott walking towards me. Their fingers entangled together as Daphne practically hauled her modest partner.

"You know you're welcome to stay with us," she said.

"Thanks Daph," I said. "But the Taylor's will expect me to be there."

"I'll hide you, mother is good at glamour spells."

I sighed. "If only it was that easy. I don't want to endanger you or your mother." I wondered for a moment if Daphne's father was a Death Eater, he worked closely with Ezra. I didn't recall seeing him in the graveyard, but that didn't rule him out completely.

"Then where will you go?" Nott asked.

"I can't say," I said honestly and he nodded in understanding; knowing it was safer for him not to know – who knows what life Nott would be returning to now under his father. I prayed to myself that he would put being a father first and not endanger Theodore.

"But you will be safe and I will see you next year?" She said with beseeching brown eyes.

"Yes, I will be safe." My lips curved slightly.

"This will be the longest we have gone without each other."

"I know, but just think of all the gossip we will have when we come back to school." I winked after purposely giving Nott a glance.

"And you're sure he will come for you if you return to the Taylors?" Nott asked.

My bags by my feet were levitated onto the train with Daphne and Nott's. We started to walk up the steps and into the train. "That or they would hand me over." I shrugged.

"What do you think he would want with you though?" He questioned as we walked down the aisle.

"Well…" I thought for a second, "I'm his daughter." It burnt my throat to voice. Then again, I couldn't help but linger on Nott's question – did he have any need for me now, now that he had taken my blood and reincarnated. What other purpose did I serve?

 _A failure to my ancestry._

I was a failure to him, a disappointment. I followed the couple into an empty carriage and slid the door shut behind me, hoping the three of us could keep this space to ourselves.

"I don't really know what he would want with me now, but he was angry when I escaped. He told everyone to catch me, he didn't want me to go." I said.

"I mean, you were born for a reason." Daphne shrugged as she sat down beside Mia, petting the white cat that curled up to her side.

I snorted. "Probably as a fail-safe to do what was done the other night. I doubt he had any ambition to start a family."

"Either way, you're his property." Nott said as his eyes looked at the hills outside the window. "And I doubt the Dark Lord is the sharing type."

The door to our compartment slid open and in strolled Blaise. He slumped himself down beside me. "Oh look, someone has reawakened from their casket." I frowned in confusion at the comment. "Daph said you had turned into a vampire."

She smiled sheepishly at me.

"Careful now, vampires bite." I joked.

"Oh, was that a joke? Is the real Melody still hidden in there somewhere?" Blaise smiled.

I managed the slightest laugh, feeling a small touch of sunshine on my greyed-out heart.

"But it's good to know all that Triwizard glory hasn't gotten all to your head." He smirked and slung an arm half on the compartment seat and half around my shoulders.

My smile grew a bit bigger, my chapped and dry untamed lips cracking from the unused muscle movement. We delved into conversation around the tournament, moments of the other Champions I had missed while I was busy doing the task myself. Daphne described how horrified Fleur had been as she was pulled out of the water in the second task and Blaise spoke of Krum's angered confusion when he couldn't even remember the maze. I went into depth on the experiences in the maze, how terrifying weather and nature had become.

"I can't believe you won," Daphne joked as she watched the landscapes moving past with Mia in her lap. "Remember how scared you were?"

"I had a few unknown advantages," I confessed. "Harry said Crouch had set up the third task to lead us to the cup."

"Well you will smash D.A.D.A and Charms next year," Nott smiled.

"Like she isn't acing Charms already." Daphne smirked.

Loud shouting called all our attention and Blaise sprang to his feet, opening the door to peer down the corridor.

"What is it?" Daphne asked as she stood up and tried to see over his form. Mia jumped from her spot beside her and leapt back onto my lap. My nails scratched her neck as I watched the two curiously, waiting for them to fill us in on the drama.

"Potter," Blaise said back to us and I felt a protective urge on my fingertips. "Looks like Malfoy got to him."

Daphne rolled her eyes and return to her seat, taking Notts hand again. "What's new."

"Such a ferret," I scoffed referring to Malfoy.

Blaise shut the door again and sat back down beside me. "That ferret cares for you, you know Melody."

"The jokes aren't funny anymore, Blaise."

"Well if you had seen him after you and Potter came back hysterical, then you would know I'm not joking."

"He is right," Daphne said and I looked at her uneasily. "He was livid, I don't know what over, but Theo said he punched a wall when they returned to their dormitory."

Nott nodded to confirm her words.

"That doesn't mean he cares about me, just shows how his temper gets the best of him."

"Ask him yourself," Blaise said as he tipped his head towards the door. Malfoy was about slide it open, his face scrunched with ferocity.

"Stupid orphan," he spat as he trudged in, Crabbe and Goyle at his heels. He slumped himself in the spare spot between me and the window while Crabbe and Goyle squeezed onto Nott and Daphne's side, forcing the couple to squish themselves on the end.

"He's not stupid," I muttered and shifted so I wasn't so close to him.

"Ugh move!" Goyle complained as him and Crabbe continued to shuffle in their spots, fighting for space.

"Here," Blaise said defiantly and standing up to his feet. "Swap with me Crabbe."

Now I scooted back closer to Malfoy to avoid Crabbe's pungent odour. My knee noticeably knocking against his thigh.

"What happened?" Nott asked.

"Just Potter and his weasels being their pathetic selves." He scowled as he rested his elbow on the window ledge and ran his hand up through his blonde wisping fringe.

"Please don't," I glared at him. "Harry saved my life."

"Then that makes you more pathetic." He said distantly and I gave Daphne a look as if to prove the prior conversation was nonsense.

The boys in the carriage began discussing their summer plans and I started to envy their freedom. I didn't know what I was in for with the Order and Snape. I didn't know where I would be staying or what my days would consist of. My thoughts drowned out their conversation and I stared at the blue sky. Voldemort was out there right now, what's to say he wouldn't attack this train? Was this what my life was going to be like now? Living my every step-in fear and in hiding?

* * *

I breathed in the scent of Daphne's floral perfume, catching my last whiff of it to last me the summer before we were reunited. She hugged me back tightly before letting me go and giving Snape a weird look.

"Be safe," she said.

"You too," I smiled at her before she turned to walk with Astoria to their parents. I gave them a short polite wave and then turned to my new guardian. "So where too?"

"Quiet," he bared his teeth. "This is meant to be confidential and here you are telling all your friends."

"I've told one," I rolled my eyes and then caught the looks Hermione, Ron and the other Weasley's were giving me. "Maybe two." I cleared my throat.

"Two becomes four then four becomes eight. If you are to depend on secrecy then you need to be secret." He said as he began walking with purpose down the station.

I followed him hurriedly, my short legs unable to keep up with his brisk strides. My bags were also proving the be a hassle that weighed me down. The wheels getting caught on uneven brickwork, the sheer weight of the things and also the strain it put on my arms. If only I could whisk them to follow me with a simple Charm; but I was off Hogwarts ground now.

Snape took a sharp turn and I practically jogged to catch up with him until he stopped and turned to reach for me. One second I was looking up at my Head of House's icy face, the next my stomach was being hooklined and pulled through to oblivion. I felt the push of nausea strike through me as waterfalls of colour surrounded me. Fresh air then smacked me in the face and I braced myself on my knees when the world finally stopped spinning.

"Did the Taylor's not apparate with you?" Snape's voice droned accusingly.

I panted before straightening my back and glaring at him. "Yes, but I usually had a moment to prepare myself."

"I am surprised you have not learnt yet, Miss. Taylor, that life often leaves you no time for preparation." He then looked at me with a fiery glare. "Always be prepared. Especially now."

I gulped. "Yes... sir."

I finally surveyed our new location. It was darker than it was at the station with fewer streetlights to brighten the area. We walked down the heavily built up street. Large brick buildings towered down on me, all of similar size and design. After a while it felt like I was on an endless road of them until Snape's pace started to slow. He settled before a particular one and then gave me another fiery glance.

"Remember, secrets."

I quirked a brow as he muttered some cantation under his breath. The noise of sliding bricks alerted me back to the buildings and I watched as they started to shift apart, birthing an identical facade between the already existing ones. Windows popped in while skirtings elongated. All the while, everything appeared normal to the average muggle. Finished off with a metal fence growing up at the front.

"Interesting." I noted and we approached the new building.

"Twelve Grimmauld Place." Snape stated before unlocking the front door with a spell and whisking it open. "Your new safehouse and where you will be spending the summer."

I followed him into the halls. The walls were clad with black wallpaper, gothly chandeliers hanging from the ceiling and the carpet had a red tinge. It was muted by a level of dust and I couldn't help but turn my nose up at the dirty condition of the furniture. It almost appeared like no one had lived here for years. My lip twitched at the knowledge this would be where I was spending my upcoming days.

We stopped in what looked like a dining room. I admired the dark furnishings and shadowy emerald green details until a force suddenly slammed into my body. A scream escaped me before I felt a rough material grow over my lips. The same constriction was felt on my neck and then around my torso. I tried to call for Snape, but he was nowhere to be seen, not that I could speak anyway. I had been thrown into some binding spell. Unable to talk, unable to move; I stumbled to the floor winded.

Hands gripped the material of my cloak and heaved me up, slamming me into the wall in front of me. A squeal was managed to be heard from underneath my mask as I felt the papery texture of the wall scrape my face.

"What have we here?" A familiar voice spoke, making my insides curl.

* * *

 **One of those foreshadowing, filler chappies, but it marks the end of the first quarter of this story! I am SO excited to start The Order of the Phoenix and I can't wait to share more of this story with everyone. Like I said, things will be less linear moving forward and I can promise more Malfoy in the coming chapters, so stay tuned! Thank you for the Guest reviews and praise by lilymae - you guys made my day! Let me know what you thought of this filler and what you're excited to see moving forward. Thanks all xx**


	24. Chapter Twenty Three

Chapter Twenty Three

All of a sudden, I felt like I was back in one of Mad-Eye's classes, with his ever watching eye glimpsing at me and the feeling of nervous dread returned. But I wasn't in his D.A.D.A class, surrounded by weird contraptions anymore. I was being forced against the wall in an unknown hidden house by him, the real Mad Eye who I had never spoken too before.

"Please, sir. I'm not a threat." I managed to say against the wallpaper.

"One can never be too sure." His thick Scottish accent growled.

"Unhand her, Alastor." Snape's voice had never been so relieving.

After a few seconds, he released me and I half slumped against the dusty wall. The pain from everywhere Moody had just gripped me started to pulse. Bruises to come for sure. They would go fantastic with my existing scrapes and scars.

"What're you doing here, Snape?" He squinted his eye and stepped toward the poised man.

"I have spoken with Dumbledore, I assumed you were aware of the situation."

"We are," a female voice said.

A young woman entered the room, her aura radiating hip. She had an unconventional sense of style with bright purple hair and layered odd clothing. Her heavy cladded boots stole my attention, the way they thumped against the wood as she strolled in. She shot me a mischievous grin, "Melody, right?"

I nodded, adjusting my posture and rubbing my forearm, still recovering from Moody's assault.

"Tonks," she greeted. "And we did know you were coming. Dumble's sent us a patronus while you were away, Mad-Eye."

"And no one thought to let me know." He gruffed as he staggered over with his walking cane.

There was a striking difference between the way Moody presented himself now compared to the Crouch I was used to last year. There was something unrestrained and human about him. He wasn't as nutty or creepy. He still had his rough tone of voice and bearing, however.

"We all get caught up in our own work," Tonks defended as she crossed the room to stand aside me. "Are you staying too?" She asked Snape.

"No, I have other matters to tend too." He replied coolly.

"Like kissing You-Know-Who's feet," Moody leered at him, to which Snape didn't reply. "I can't be completely certain," Moody started. "Remus!" He barked.

The shuffling of feet above us was heard and then Professor Lupin apparated to our side. "Miss. Taylor, glad you can finally join us," he greeted. He looked similar to how I had last seen him at the end of third year, bar a few more grey hairs and a shabbier appearance.

"Do you have Veritaserum?" Moody asked. "We have to check."

Lupin gave Snape a curious side eye glance and then nodded at Moody. "No, I don't have any handy." He turned to me, his blue eyes holding purity, yet exhaustion. "Melody, on the day we learnt about boggarts at Hogwarts, what did yours take the form of?"

"A cloaked figure of a baby," I said, realising it had been the form of him at the time. On that day, I could recall being confused by what I had seen. Thinking I wasn't afraid of a concealed baby, but instead it concealed my greatest fear at the time. It was all piecing together at this moment.

Lupin nodded with the ghost of a smile. "It is her," he confirmed, looking back at Moody.

"Do you really distrust me that much?" Snape asked and everyone responded with silence. I had no option but to trust the man, he was my lifeline at this point. If Dumbledore trusted him, I could trust him.

Lupin shook his head at the man, "it's not just trusting you." He said, not finishing the sentence, but he didn't need too. I didn't blame them for being cautious and taking such procedures, I had to be thankful for this much at least.

He sighed, "I must return to Hogwarts." He looked at me and gave me a small nod and I nodded back. With that, he turned and apparated from his spot in the hall and I felt a looming semblance jacket me, suddenly feeling out of place.

Tonks grinned at me and flicked her head towards the doorway, "come on, let's tell the others you're here." With the snap of her fingers, my bags levitated up in the air and moved their own way up the nearby staircase.

I quietly followed and rubbed my arms, Mia trailing behind me. Moody's loud limping followed us and we soon found ourselves in a living room, more people seated by a burning fireplace. The curly black head of Sirius Black looked over his shoulder and he smiled to greet me. "Is he gone?"

"Yes," Lupin said as he also walked into the room. "He was only here briefly to drop Melody off."

Sirius stood up with open arms and rushed around the couch. "Welcome, Melody!" He beamed and enveloped me into a big hug. The affection took me off guard at first, as I wasn't necessarily close with Sirius. In fact I had never met him at all, only heard about him through Harry and that brief moment after the cemetery. But I suspected the amount of talking Harry had done between the two of us, he probably felt closer to me.

He looked very different to his wanted posters I had seen plastered across the country. An air of casual elegance surrounded him and he was taller than I imagined. Well-built and darkly handsome, I was impressed; he definitely had the build of a pure blood aristocrat. One I was used too from my upbringing. "This is the Order's headquarters, you can feel safe here. Make yourself at home," he smiled, his hands still on my upper arms.

"Okay okay, let go of her." Tonks shooed him away as she came to my side. "She's got to be feeling a bit overwhelmed."

"It's okay," I politely dismissed. "Thank you for taking me in," I nodded politely towards Sirius.

"Just like Lydia," he noted with his own nod and click of the tongue.

"Lydia?" I quirked a brow. "You knew her?"

"Most of us did," a deeper voice came from the couches. A darker man dressed in royal blue robes stood up and extended a hand to me. "Kingsley Shacklebolt," he introduced himself.

"Pleasure to meet you," I replied with a handshake.

"Lydia was in the same year as myself, Remus and James." Sirius spoke.

"I see," I said shortly. I didn't want to delve into a conversation about the Taylor's yet. I was still in the process of coming to terms with their betrayal and never seeing them again. For a second, I wondered if I would change my name.

Sirius seemed to catch onto the tremor in my eyes and changed the subject. "Dumbledore has informed us all on what is going to happen," he said and Moody scoffed in the background before leaving the room - most likely returning to whatever he had been doing prior my arrival.

"And if there is anything you need at all," Tonks offered with a kind smile.

"Most of us will be coming in and out, but Sirius will always be here." Shacklebolt mentioned.

Sirius pursed his lips, "yes, I am the useless mop who sits and does nothing," he said sarcastically, "or at least that's what your Head of House would say."

I breathed a small laugh, "there are many things my Head of House would say."

He smiled back, appreciating the humour in such dark times.

"All jokes aside," Lupin said as he moved closer to us and put a hand on my shoulder. "We're all here to protect you and your best interests Melody, but this is the Order's headquarters and we will have to ask you to respect our privacy as we discuss sensitive matters."

Sirius nodded. "Indeed. Being underage, we cannot make you an official member, yet do we expect you too."

"It's a huge thing to ask," Tonks mused. "To go against your own blood. I understand the feeling." My muscles tightened at the words, feeling uncomfortable to be recognised for my relation to the monster. "After all, my aunt is Bellatrix Lestrange," she almost laughed.

"Lestrange?" I frowned. "Then you must be related to the Malfoys?"

She nodded and went to sit down. "Yep," she chirped. "My mother is Andromeda Tonks."

Like a key in a lock, my mind clicked together. "Of course," I realised. "She was disowned for marrying a Muggle-born." Tonks patted the space beside her and I happily took her offering and sat down. Sirius and Lupin also sat down in their seats while Shacklebolt politely left.

"Mhm," she nodded with a smile. "We're not prejudice like them."

"Never have been," Sirius added. "Though beware, some of our portraits in the house still are."

"Sirius' mother," Lupin mused.

"Yes, my dear mother." He thought for a moment. "I've been trying to get her down ever since we elected this for headquarters, but she put a Permanent Sticking Charm on the back."

We all laughed and continued to talk down on the prejudice families that still existed in the wizarding worlds. We conversed deep into the night, and when my eyelids began drooping, the mother within Tonks emerged.

"Let's get you to bed," she said and put down her cup of tea. "I'll show you to your room."

"Goodnight Melody," Sirius said.

"Try to get a good night's sleep," Lupin added before standing up himself. "I may not be here in the morning. Moody and I have business to attend too. I will see you when I see you." He smiled.

Tonks led me up two more sets of stairs onto the third floor. She led me into a small bedroom where a pair of twin beds were pushed against each side of the room, small dark walnut side tables sat in between them and a simple desk in the corner, opposite a wardrobe. It appeared neat, they must have recently cleaned it for me. My bags were already unpacked and my clothes folded on the bed, waiting for me to move them.

"It's no lavish estate, but-"

"It's more than fine," I smiled gratefully at Tonks and she smiled brightly back.

"You're so nice and proper," she said as she went to sit on the untouched bed. "The Taylor's really knew what they were doing raising you."

"Seems they failed since I don't quite share the Death Eater beliefs." I joked darkly.

"Tough gig," she said and layed back on the bed while I started to organise my clothes in the wardrobe. "I mean, the number of pureblood and prejudice magical families are thinning."

"Well I'm in Slytherin," I reminded her, "trust me, the pureblood supremacy is still as valid as ever there."

She looked over at me interestingly. "You're not really what I expected if I'm honest, Melody."

"Please, call me Mel." I smiled.

"Mel." She corrected with a smile and perched herself up on her elbow.

"I will take that as a compliment," I said, putting the last of my clothes in the wardrobe and shutting it. "Tonks," I started and sat down on my new bed, across from her. My legs swinging as they dangled off the edge. "This 'work' that everyone is doing..."

She sat up now and watched me.

"They're not trying to fight him, are they?" I asked naively.

She shook her head with a chuckle, "no, Mel. At this stage it's merely recruitment. Seeking out other Auror's and reaching out to old Order members."

"I see. Is that where Lupin is going tomorrow?"

Her face twisted, the first time I ever saw her wear an expression other than happiness. "I'm not sure," she admitted. "But don't concern yourself, yet. Just focus on hiding." She glanced at the desk in the corner, "that also means letters are short. No writing to your friends. I know it might be hard, but your secrecy - and ours - is imperative. For your safety and the Order's."

"I understand," I said sadly.

"Now," she jumped to her feet. "There's a bathroom two rooms down if you need, Sirius's bedroom is on the top floor if you ever need anything and heads up, Buckbeak is living in a master bedroom downstairs."

Shock took over my features, "the Hippogriff?"

She laughed. "Yeah, he'll make good company." She stopped at the door and looked back at me, "Oh, and try not to drive yourself too mad trapped in here. I know Sirius does." She said. "Good night Melody."

"Goodnight Tonks," I smiled.

It didn't take long before I changed into my sleepwear, the same silk Lydia had gifted me years ago. It now saddened me to think about anything to do with her. I found the bathroom with ease; it was small and simple, like my bedroom. I stashed my toiletries and makeup in the spare cabinets, thinking I won't even need to wear makeup if I was going to be a prisoner here. Once I was in bed, Mia jumped up to join me and I held onto her tightly. The one familiarity I had in this new home.

As hospitable as the Order members had been, I knew it was going to be a long process of adjustment here.

* * *

The first few days had been a bit awkward. Sirius's outgoing and witty personality worked to bring me out of my shell, but I struggled to relax in my new surroundings. The house felt haunted at times and I had the pleasure of meeting many of the Black family members via the portraits on the walls. Sirius and I had worked on creating curtains to shield his mother, but it never lasted long. She was something out of a nightmare, the way she clawed and screamed to try get out of her frame. At times I flinched believing she would. I was starting to get her sleeping schedule down though and knew the right and wrong times to cross the portrait.

As warned, different Order member's were constantly coming in and out and there had been two meetings since my arrival. Both spelled to keep me from overhearing what they spoke about. I respected their privacy as promised and spent most of my free time reading poetry that Tonks and Lupin had brought me as well as helping Sirius clean untamed parts of the house. There were ghastly infections everywhere that I had never seen before, it made me wonder why the house elf hadn't stayed on top of things. When I wasn't reading, cleaning or avoiding portraits, I spent most of my time mourning. The death of Cedric still pained me and there wasn't a night or day that had gone by yet where I didn't dedicate time to grieve him. It was becoming a ritual, a way of paying my respects.

It was now my third week here and I was in the kitchen, brewing myself a kettle of tea.

"Another one," Sirius said as he walked in with a letter from Harry. He placed it on the kitchen counter for me.

"That's the third." I sighed and glimpsed at it. Guilt weighed me down most days, the fact I had to ignore my friends who were reaching out to me added onto the top of that.

"And it won't be the last," he said as he leant his back on the counter. "He will understand when it comes to it."

My kettle whistled and I lifted it to pour into my cup, steam rising to shroud my face. I set my teacup down on the Black's tea tray, complete with dainty cups and saucers made from egg-shell china. Like Lydia, they certainly enjoyed the finer things in life; even if it was decades old and out of fashion. I moved a small sugar dish and cream pot onto my tray and started to move into the living area. Sirius followed, also pouring himself his own cup of custom tea.

"How are your nightmares?" He asked as we seated ourselves on the ebony-crimson love seats.

I raised my cup to my mouth, testing the temperature with my tongue - too hot. "Same as they were," I admitted and set my tea cup back down. Sirius and I had fallen into a very comfortable routine. I found it easier to create conversation with him than it ever was with Ezra in the past. Though, we did have one topic always vying to be spoken about and it was the ever impending war.

He relaxed back into his chair, "and the content of these nightmares?"

I sighed, looking despondently at my cup. "Still the same as well."

Not one night passed where I didn't relive the events of the cemetery. Every detail was still so crisp and despite the passing of time, they didn't lessen. His blood-filled eyes, pale skeletal skin - Cedric's limp body - Harry's screams of terror. It was all so fresh in my mind still. Despite being the safe house for the Order, they lacked many supplements; one being potions that would help me get through the night. There was a skim amount left that I greedily used in my first week here. They helped for some of the night, but I still woke up in fits of sweat and heavy breathing - my throat always dry from my sleep induced screams.

"Remus should be back tomorrow, he said he will supply us more Dreamless Sleep."

I was not the only one burdened with haunted dreams. Sirius also struggled in the dark hours of the night, his experiences at Azkaban continued to haunt him; even a year after his escape. It left little hope for myself if a year from now I would still be tormented.

True to his word, Lupin did return to the next day with a carton full of Dreamless Sleep and Calming Draught. The bright purple and green vials were warm in my hands as I stored them in the kitchen upper cupboards. As always, his visit was brief with quiet pressed words with Sirius in the basement. I shot him a smile as he walked into the kitchen.

"How are you doing, Melody?" He asked.

"As well as I can be, I suppose." I said, closing the cupboard door and turning to face him.

"Yes, I can't imagine anything worse to be honest. Trapped with this harlequin." He looked at Sirius who was following him into the room.

"I think I've been fantastic company, wouldn't you say so, Mel?" He said with a smirk.

"Fantastic," I repeated, "absolutely."

"Hmmm," Lupin hummed. "Well, as always, I am glad you're doing well. I need to be on my way, however."

"Of course," I nodded politely.

He extended his arms and we shared a quick hug. He then pet Sirius on the back before pivoting on his heel into an apparition. Once again, Sirius and I were alone.

And it stayed like that for the next seven days, concerning and angering Sirius greatly. At first he tried to be subtle about it, only exploding into rage when I was out of sight or supposedly asleep. Then I started catching glimpses of his irritation in his daily tasks. The way he slammed some doors, cursed under his breath over the smallest things or groan over the tiniest occurrence. Then one day it all came to a boiling point; when Buckbeak was running low on food and neither of us could supply him more.

He growled as he slammed the door and stomped into the kitchen. I quietly placed the milk back into the fridge, not wanting to say the wrong thing to anger him further. But sometimes I thought my lack of response made it worse. It was hard to read him.

"Bullshit," he swore as he rubbed his forehead and paced up and down the kitchen.

I lifted my bowl of cereal and took a small portion, avoiding his eye contact. He continued to pace and then bit his clenched fist - trying to summon some sort of control within him.

"No word or sign from them for a week now," he growled. "Just because I am locked up in here doesn't mean I am absolutely useless. They could at least send me some sort of update and keep me informed. For all I know they're all dead and wallowing in some pit of mud!" He shouted.

I stopped chewing and looked up at him, almost glaring at his behaviour. I understood - Oh, how I understood the frustration of being imprisoned here - but this didn't help the situation at all.

"If anything happened, I'm sure we would have read about it in the news by now." I gradually grated out.

His blue eyes looked up at me and his chest expanded for one deep breath. "I have been reading the death column every week, no sign of anyone we know yet."

"Can we contact them in any way?" I asked. "Some secret code to let them know Buckbeak will starve."

"I shouldn't have too," Sirius huffed. "They know these things. Whatever they're caught up with better be more important." He stared at one of the emerald cladded walls.

Another two days went by until finally we had news of the outside world. Tonks had appeared, looking rather exhausted and dishevelled. I came running down the stairs to greet her.

"Tonks!" I shouted and Sirius was in the room in a second.

"Mel," she grinned and pulled me into a tight embrace. She nodded over to Sirius, "Black."

"Where have you been? Where is everyone?!" He demanded, still pulling his dark robe together.

"The area has been under surveillance by the Ministry," Tonks admitted.

"The Ministry? What would they care?" I asked confused.

"That's just it," she said as she shrugged off her coat, "they don't."

"That's why I haven't seen anything in the news," Sirius nodded with a huff.

"Fudge is desperate to conceal everything he can about the rumours. They're furious. It's made recruitment exceptionally harder."

A zipping noise was heard and in an instant a new witch had appeared, one I hadn't seen in the house before. She was rather short and slim, a similar build to myself. Her skin milk pale, but her hair was darker than land's decline. She didn't look much older than me, in fact I was surprised I didn't know her if she had recently graduated Hogwarts.

"Jones," Sirius greeted and she smiled, her teeth radiating an iridescent glow.

"Nice to see you healthy, Sirius." Her voice leaked of femininity, it was calming to hear. She stepped towards me with an outstretched hand, "Melody, yes?"

"Yes," I smiled and shook it. "And you are?"

"Hestia Jones," she smiled and then clicked her fingers and a great bag of wheat landed beside her. "I deliver you food for our dearest Hippogriff."

"Thank you so much," I kindly said.

It wasn't long until Sirius and Tonks were walking off into another room, away from my ears. I stared at them unknowingly.

"Sucks, doesn't it?" Hestia said.

"Sorry?" I questioned.

"Sitting here," she slumped against a kitchen counter and gestured to the room around her. "Unable to help or even know what's up."

"Certainly," I said slightly annoyed. I didn't need someone to comment on my situation, I suddenly found myself envying the witch's freedom. She caught on and raised a perfectly lined dark brow.

"Four more weeks," she said. "Try hang in there, you're halfway."

I considered her words for a moment and nodded. In four more weeks I would have the freedom to return to Hogwarts, under the supervision of what I deemed the most powerful wizard of the time - Dumbledore.

* * *

 _Dumbledore: Daft or Dangerous?_

The news article was another direct hit against Dumbledore. He had been removed from the Wizengamot and was constantly being portrayed as a senile old traitor. I read further into the article to see them finally mention myself and Harry. Harry, the attention seeking thrill junkie and myself, the father deprived lunatic desperate for a family reunion.

I threw the paper down in frustration and blew the loose bit of hair hanging over my face up, only to have it hang down again. It was awfully silent in the house at the moment, Sirius had retired to his bedroom for an early night, as usual. But I was running thin on Dreamless Sleep again and was feeling rather okay tonight. I was going to attempt to sleep without it, but the problem was I had become so reliant on calming draughts that I didn't feel tired at all. Nevertheless, I layed down and stared at the ceiling for the following hour trying to drift away.

A movement outside grabbed my attention and I shot up, wide eyed and staring at the closed door. No noise followed and I slowly layed back down. My once calm mind began to obsess over the noise. Had it been a scuffle or a crackle? What exactly had I heard? Had I even heard anything? Was I going mad or was I dreaming? My fingers agitatedly picked at the blankets over me until I decided sleep wasn't happening. Perhaps it had been Kreacher miserably walking by.

But then I knew it wasn't just my newfound paranoia, this time I heard a proper bang. I jumped out of bed this time and leapt for my wand. Underage magic was illegal, but hell I wasn't about to leave myself unprotected. I crawled back into bed and pulled the covers close as if that would protect me. I then shimmied as close as possible to the corner and stared waiting at the door.

The door knob started to turn and I could feel the sweating dripping down my temple. It swung open with a force and I screamed before pointing my wands threateningly at the intruder.

"Melody, Melody!" Sirius' voice shouted.

It was like my arm was jammed into the air, stuck pointing at him, my body frozen in shock. It took a second for me to function again and relax. I brought my hand to my chest, my heart hammering at an unhealthy speed against it. "Merlin, Sirius." I said breathlessly.

"Come downstairs, quickly." He said seriously.

Without delay, I was on my feet and running after him, uncaring that I was robeless.

"And what do you suggest?" I heard a female voice shouting through the hall as we approached.

"Our best course of action right now is to wait for Mundungus." I heard a male voice, it sounded like Lupin.

"The Headmaster has been alerted," a droning voice sounded and my heart leapt knowing it was Snape.

We finally entered the room and my eyes brightened to see many Order member's gathering in the basement. Tonks was stood there, her hair bright orange now and dressed in layers of grungy black. Lupin was opposite her, looking exhausted and notably thinner than usual. Snape was poised in the corner with his dark robes and then finally, Hestia Jones was seated on the table.

"She should know," Sirius said to them as he walked past me and took a seat.

"This does not concern her," Snape said pointedly at Sirius.

"What doesn't?" I asked frustratedly and walked further into the basement. "Is there anything I can have the privilege of knowing?" I whined.

"She's right, this is about Harry, she deserves to know." Tonks said spiritless, it was the first time I had ever seen her look so desolate.

"What happened to Harry?" I rushed out and quickly sat at the table.

"He's fine," Lupin said before my mind jumped to conclusions. "For now." He added.

"Does he have him?" I quickly asked. The hairs on my body standing straight.

"No," Snape responded.

"Then what is going on?" My tone became angrier, I didn't even notice.

They all shared a look with silence until Hestia was the one to blurt it out. "Dementors attacked him in Little Whinging."

It didn't make sense at first. I couldn't even understand it in my mind. "Dementors? But-"

"So he claims," Snape interrupted. "Mundungus Fletcher was to be overlooking the Potter boy. I want to hear from him first what has happened."

"Harry is fine," Lupin said, answering the question in my mind. "He defended himself, however; he has used underaged magic and is facing an expulsion."

"This is maddening, there's only one way those dementors would have attacked him." Tonks said, running her fingers furiously through her bright hair.

"Voldemort." I said and all eyes in the room snapped to me. Some shocked that I had spoken the name, some afraid I had just cast a curse. "I can say it now," I admitted and looked at Snape. The words felt foreign rolling off my tongue, but it was like lifting a curse.

He looked away and shared another look with Lupin. "More of the Order will be joining you here."

"Indeed," Sirius said as he peered at the Potions Master. "Tomorrow Melody and I will work on cleaning."

"Cleaning?" I sounded. "Sirius isn't that the least of our worries? Kreacher can take care of it. Harry is facing expulsion right now."

"And most likely more disciplinary action." Lupin added. "But we can't do anything as of this moment, Melody. I believe Dumbledore will have the best chance of freeing him and dropping the charges."

"Can't they just say he was defending himself from dementors?" I pleaded.

"Dementors are under the supervision of the Ministry," Lupin sighed. "They'll do everything they can to turn it against Harry and not theirself, most likely deny they were even there."

"Are you saying the Ministry organized an attack on Harry?" I asked. If they were under the Ministry's control, it was the only likely option.

It was Tonk's turn to sigh. "That's what we're trying to figure out Melody. We haven't got the full story yet, only then will we be able to work things out properly."

"It is presumed," Snape started, "he was also in the presence of a Muggle."

Sirius sucked in a breath, "this couldn't look any worse." He admitted solemnly.

But it was later confirmed by Shacklebolt's patronus that it was in front of a Muggle and Harry was not only expelled, but due for a disciplinary hearing in front of the Wizengamot. The next day was stressful as we all learnt the information. Tonks and Remus remained with Sirius and I, but Snape and Hestia had left shortly that night.

* * *

The arrival of the Weasley's was what I expected. What was originally a quiet town house was now a bustling environment with six ginger heads, plus Hermione. Ron was as uninterested to be there as anticipated. Hermione and Ginny had moved into my bedroom, a third bed squeezed in between the existing two. I wasn't close with Ginny at all, in fact we had barely shared more then three words with each other in the past and the family spirit between the Weasley's unsettled me. I wasn't used to Mrs. Weasley's affection and nurturing.

I sat in my now shared bedroom, watching Hermione unpack her new textbooks. Thankfully on her trip to Diagon Alley she had picked up extra copies for myself, as of Snape's request as he had noticeably been busy. Ever since the revelation of Harry's fate, I hadn't seen him since. I'd be lying if I didn't admit my new room mates bothered me. It wasn't the girls themselves or the sharing of space; I was well used to that due to our dorms in Hogwarts - but it was the lack of privacy I would receive. My tears over the fallen Cedric had started to taper, but now and then I did find myself grief-struck and the nightmares were far from ceasing.

I nervously bit onto my far from maintained fingernails. Ever since my arrival at Grimmauld Place, my use of makeup and anything associated to vanity had lessened severely. My appearance had been the least of my worries, especially since it was just myself and Sirius living here.

"When will Harry be arriving?" Ginny asked.

"Hopefully at the end of this week, I think I overheard Moody say he was going to arrange a group to deliver him." Hermione replied, setting her books on the desk. "Hey, what are these?" She said and an alarm within me sounded.

"Oh," I stood up, realising she had just seen something private. Stacked on the end corner of the desk were about twenty or more letters, folded in envelopes and addressed to the Taylor's. "Just letters, I haven't been able to send any." I hurriedly said and rushed to grab them, but she was already picking one up.

"Taylor?" She said with a quirked, curious brow.

I swung my arm ahead to grab it off her, but she dodged it. "Melody, have you been writing to Ezra and Lydia?"

"No," I said. "No, I just said I haven't been able to send any."

"Then why-"

"Because I wanted too!" I said loudly, not wanting to explain myself. "It helps me, I don't know." I shrugged embarrassedly and Hermione gave me the envelope back, feeling the nerves radiating off me.

I sat back down defeatedly, the twenty envelopes all gathered on my lap now. "I know I can't speak to them, I don't even want too," I sighed. "But it's the only little bit of normalcy I can pretend I have." I confessed.

She nodded gravely, knowing not to push the topic and continued moving her textbooks. Ginny uncomfortably glanced between the two of us and I felt a great deal of shame. I hadn't considered it to be a big deal, but I knew it would appear strange to others. I needed some other way to release my emotions than just sobbing in my room all day and the letters had brought me some sense of peace. It was almost as if, even for a fleeting moment, like they hadn't betrayed me - and I could pretend I was just staying somewhere else over the summer. Like he hadn't returned and my safety wasn't in jeopardy. That and the calming draughts were the only thing keeping me from going insane all summer.

* * *

 **I really enjoyed writing in this time lapse style. I tried to squeeze as much of the summer in this chapter so we can get back to Hogwarts next chapter. Hopefully you all enjoyed; I'm sorry again for the lack of Malfoy, but I can assure he will be a main character in the next year and not just giving Melody eyes on the sidelines haha. Reviews are very welcome and thanks for reading! x**


	25. Chapter Twenty Four

Chapter Twenty Four

"I can't believe your sister is dating Corner," I mused as I leant back on my bed.

"Don't remind me," Ron slumped as he sat at our desk.

"He's quite intelligent," Hermione said positively from where she sat on the end of her bed.

"Well obviously," I rolled my eyes. "He's a Ravenclaw."

She gave me a deadpan expression before pulling out one of her books under her bed. "Can you believe we have our O. this year?"

"Like you should be worried, you've probably read half the years work already." Ron pointed out only to receive a glare from the studious witch.

"Unlike you _Ronald_ , I understand it doesn't hurt to be prepared and do some extra reading," she bit.

I groaned while I flopped back to lay on my bed, my brown hair sprawling over the mattress. "O. , I haven't even thought about them. I might manage my practicals, but the theory can go have one."

"'Thought you'd be a master at Charms and defensive spells after the Cup by now, Melody." Ron noted.

"Sure, when in the school year will we be fighting dragons again?" The sarcasm laced through my tones.

The serpent door knob began turning and we all expected Ron's mother to come in and pester us again, but instead Harry wandered in. He looked quite confused and was admiring the ceiling at first. We all perked up with shock, Hermione immediately running to engulf him.

"Harry!" She delightfully squealed. "We didn't know you had arrived!"

I rolled off my bed and rushed to him, a firm hand on his shoulder before pulling him into my own hug. He looked different from when I had last seen him. He was almost a clear head higher than me now, somehow not lanky though with some bulk on him too. His shaggy dark hair was cut short and his green eyes remained ever the same.

"Oh Harry!" Hermione grinned. "I can't believe you're here!"

Ron waltzed over once Hermione had freed him of her affections and they exchanged what appeared to be a brotherly handshake, something they had definitely practiced before. Hermione had a new burst of energy from his arrival and was practically hitting the roof as she jumped around him.

"How are you?" She beamed.

He didn't seem to return her enthusiasm and wearily considered her. "I'm not sure, how am I, Hermione?" He flashed and she seemed taken aback. "I guess you wouldn't know, since you never wrote?" The air shifted, something bright and happy suddenly falling still. You could _hear_ Ron inhale from his corner.

"We went to write Harry, believe me, but Dumbledore made us swear not too."

"Of course he did," he bitterly sighed.

There was a strained silence that followed and I awkwardly sat back down on the edge of my bed.

"He... he seemed to think it was best." Hermione tentatively added and Harry nodded in return, his jaw noticeably tense. After more silence, she pleaded. "Please talk, Harry."

There was nothing comforting or meditative about the absence of sound that graced the room after Hermione's voice. Eyes flickered from one person to the next as arms and feet shifted awkwardly. Ron was the one to finally speak up. "Dumbledore just wanted to keep you safe, mate. Even if it meant we couldn't talk for a few weeks."

"Safe?" Harry frowned. "I was attacked by dementors."

"He's had people from the Order keeping an eye on you all summer, Harry." I said. "What more could be done?"

"What more could be done?" He breathed. "I had to look after myself all summer."

"He thought you would be safest with the Muggles. I mean, I've been holed up in here for weeks as well, you know, being kept 'safe'. It hasn't been the most glamorous lifestyle."

"No, I'm sure it's not some extravagant estate. How horrible it must have been to spend time with _my_ god father all summer," he snarled.

I closed my mouth immediately, knowing and understanding where I went wrong with that last line. For sure, Harry would be jealous I had just spent the past few weeks with Sirius; his only family left. A serving of guilt darted through me. More silence went by and I couldn't help the inkling within me wanting to right what I had wronged.

"He was angry though, Dumbledore that is." I said. "Sirius said he was wrathful when he found out Mundungus stopped watching you."

"Well good he stopped watching me." Harry spat. "If he hadn't, I wouldn't have been attacked and used magic and Dumbledore would have left me with the Dursleys for the rest of summer."

"But... your hearing?"

"You aren't worried about the Ministry?" Hermione asked, hugging a book to her chest.

"No," he said aggressively before pacing through our room, scoping the dark walls and furniture. "Well isn't this a bright and cheery place." He observed sarcastically.

"Tell me about it," I drawled. "Hasn't exactly done wonders for my mood after what's happened."

His green eyes flicked over to me, a flash of compassion to let me know he was starting to acknowledge things hadn't been easy on me either. "I'm sorry," he sighed. "It's just frustrating that I have been stuck with the Dursleys' while you're all here amongst everything that is happening. Why can't I know what is going on too?"

"I barely know anything, Harry." I admitted.

"Yeah, ever since we got here, Mum won't let us near the meetings."

"We're too young," I added with an eye roll.

Harry snorted and went back to observing the peeling wallpaper in the corner. "Big deal, at least you have been here together. What is this place anyway?"

"Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix." Hermione blurted.

"And that is...?"

"It's a secret society Dumbledore founded. People who fought against You-Know-Who last time." She added.

Harry then stared at me. "And so..."

"So..." I sounded, waiting for the remainder of his question.

"So? So what is happening? What are they doing? With Voldemort?!" Harry exclaimed, aggravated again.

"I told you, Harry. I don't know what happens in their meetings. All I know is they're building numbers at the moment."

"Some of them have been standing guard in places," Ron added.

"Then what have you been doing all this time?" Harry looked at me accusatorily.

"What do you think I've been doing?" I huffed and gestured to the walls around me. "Cleaning this place and sitting around being equally as useless."

His adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed thickly, now he didn't want to step on my toes. It wasn't long until our loud voices attracted Ron's siblings. Ginny and the twins joined us, the twins revealing to Harry that they can now apparate. A choke of jealousy grew in my throat; all summer I had been cleaning the Muggle way – oh how I could save time with magic or at least a decent house elf.

"So we can't use our ears to listen in on the next meeting," Fred sighed.

"And it's a major meeting too." George added.

"We wanted to find out what Snape's been up too." Fred finished.

My eyebrows raised in interest, "Snape's here? But why hasn't he said hello?" Harry grimaced at my question.

"Probably busy," Hermione shrugged.

"Why is Snape here?" Harry questioned and looked impatiently at the twins who were currently picking at the peeling wallpaper.

"He's giving a top secret report," Ginny replied for them as she sat beside me on the bed.

"So he is on our side," he muttered to himself.

"Doesn't stop him from being a git though," Ron snorted.

I frowned and shot him a glare, "Snape has done a lot for me recently. He may not be the warmest person out there, but he's done a whole lot more to keep me safe than anyone else has."

"Under Dumbledore's orders," Ron accused.

"Snape has a lot on his plate, he didn't have to bring me here and check on me weekly." I scowled. An uncomfortable tension blanketed us all, the twins making it worse by obviously glancing between us comically. Unwilling to sit through it any longer, I jumped up. "Come on, let's go downstairs. I'm sure Harry wants to see Sirius."

We all descended the stairs in a heaping to see Mrs. Weasley smiling brightly up at us.

"We'll be eating in the kitchen," she smiled until Fred and George apparated to her side. She screamed in fright and then smacked them repeatedly on the arms, "just because you're allowed to use magic now," she pointed furiously as they ran off in giggles, "does not mean you have to whip your wands out for everything!"

Hermione and I stifled a giggle at the sight. I was always intrigued with how easily Mrs. Weasley was able to shift moods. She turned back to us with a kind smile, "hungry, girls?"

Hermione nodded.

"Yes, very much, thank you." I said as we reached the ground floor.

Sirius then appeared out of the dining room and gave Harry a wicked smile, one full of mischief and fun. "Sirius," Harry beamed and rushed down the stairs to practically jump into the man's arms.

I smiled as I witnessed the embrace, but couldn't help but notice Mrs. Weasley's stretched or better yet - pained face.

We were sat around the dinner table discussing people of the Order and exciting stories from the last Wizarding War. Ginny was to my right with Tonks to my left. I had grown rather fond of both girls over my time here, but Tonks especially. She had a cool laid back air to her that I appreciated and always found humour in any situation. She was the type of person I needed to be around during such dismal times. I swirled the cranberry juice around in my glass, listening to Lupin and Mr. Weasley talk Fudge and Dumbledore with Harry. Moody poured himself a glass of butterbeer and comfortably stood in the corner, listening in on the conversation.

"Fudge isn't in his right mind." Lupin pointed out to Harry and it peaked my interest. "He's been twisted and warped by fear." Everyone had also caught drift of their conversation and the table silenced around them. "Now, fear makes people do terrible things, Harry. The last time Voldemort gained power, he almost destroyed everything we hold dear."

Few words struck out at me as I often caught glimpses of the Order conversations over my time at Grimmauld Place, but Lupin's words. _Fear makes people do terrible things_ triggered something within me. Whether is was danger or self reflection. The words stuck onto me like a wax seal.

"We think Voldemort," Sirius started, gaining everyone's eyes again, "wants to build up his army again. Fourteen years ago he had huge numbers at his command and not just witches and wizards, but all manner of dark creatures. He's been recruiting heavily and we've been attempting to do the same." My body went cold all over, a tingling sensation travelling down my neck at the words. I looked back up to meet Sirius' eyes as he was watching me intently now. "The gathering of followers isn't the only thing he's interested in." He said carefully.

Moody cleared his throat from his spot in the corner causing Sirius to shuffle in his seat. He looked at Harry now, his blue eyes swimming with knowledge. "We believe Voldemort may be after something."

"Sirius," Moody warned which only peaked my interest even further. I sat up straighter now, feeling the depth of the conversation starting to sink into me.

"-Something he didn't have last time," he finished.

"Like a weapon?" Harry asked.

And before Sirius could continue, Mrs. Weasley dropped her cooking knives and rushed over. "No, enough." She said sternly and it was the first time I'd ever seen her so desolate. "He's just a boy," she warned. "At this rate you may as well induct him into the Order straight away."

"Good!" Harry said. "I want to join. If Voldemort's raising an army, I want to fight." He then looked over at me, as if willing me to stand up against the adults with him, but my throat remained air lock. I was faint from the words just spoken, no appetite at all for dinner. I would have never admit it to anyone, but I was not ready to join the Order. Something inside me tugged, a feeling I didn't understand. Not guilt or pride, but something in between. I couldn't name what it was stopping me from signing my name up like Harry had just easily done, but there was an inkling, ever subtle, that made me refuse. Perhaps it was fear, fear to face him again, or maybe something more.

* * *

I chewed into the piquant beef slowly. The flavours lapping over my tongue, sharp, biting zests of pepper accompanied with mouth watering mint. Mrs. Weasley made delicious food and I was inwardly thankful she hadn't been at Grimmauld Place all summer otherwise I would have doubled my body weight by now. Though it was highly appreciated for my growing teenage body and Sirius had worried prior that I wasn't on a healthy enough diet for such a pivotal age for growing.

"He just downright ignored you?" I whispered lowly to Harry who was seated beside me. He had returned this afternoon from his hearing with the Ministry; cleared of all charges. We celebrated briefly until Mrs. Weasley proofed we would celebrate properly over a feast.

"Didn't even look at me," Harry muttered as he smeared butter onto his fluffy potato.

"I cannot believe you were tried by the entire court!" Hermione asserted from her seat across from us.

Harry shrugged, "at least it's done."

I nodded. "Exactly."

"I saw Malfoy there too."

"Draco Malfoy?" I asked.

"No," he looked at me as if I had just suggested something ludacris. "Lucius Malfoy. Can you believe he can walk freely around the Ministry and be in the ear of Fudge after you and I know full well what he is."

It sickened me to even consider. I dabbed my lips with a napkin, deciding I was done with my meal. "He is a well connected man," I said.

"I wouldn't call him a man." Harry sneered before lifting his glass of butterbeer and downing it's final contents.

Dinner continued until, like always, many Order members had to be on their way again. Us teenagers went back upstairs and settled into Harry and Ron's room; theirs was biggest after all to accommodate all us when we wanted to be together. Ginny soon followed us, entering the room with a pile of envelopes. "School letters!" She announced and started handing them out by the names written on them.

I took mine with a smile and leant back onto Ron's bed, beside Fred who was lounging across the majority of the space. I tore the paper open and out fell three pieces, the general reminder that school began at the start of September and another with my proposed timetable. Everything seemed pretty ordinary until my eyes scanned over the third letter.

 _With great privilege, we would like to invite Miss. Melody Taylor as Fifth Year Slytherin Prefect._

"What's the matter?" said George impatiently as he stared over at Ron. He looked over his shoulder and his mouth fell open. "Perfect?" He laughed, astonished.

At first I had thought they were talking about me since I had a prefect letter, but further joking on Ron and the sight of his Gryffindor badge made me realise he had been selected by McGonagall for prefect as well.

"No way," George hushed.

"This has to be a mistake." Fred laughed.

"No one in their right mind would make Ron a prefect!" Ginny exclaimed as she got onto her tiptoes, trying to peek at the letter in George's hands.

"Do you have one, Harry?" I asked from my spot on Ron's bed.

He shook his head, checking his envelope one more time.

"We thought Dumbledore was bound to pick you!" Fred called.

"You know, winning the Triwizard Cup and everything," George added.

"I 'spose all the mad stuff you attract went against you." Fred mused.

"Yeah, you might have caused too much trouble." George nodded.

"But wait, so has Mel and look!" Fred called as he pointed to my green badge on the bed.

I shyly looked down at it.

"Oh my Merlin!" Ginny grinned. "Congratulations Melody!"

"Thank you," I said humbly, still unsure with how I felt about the new responsibility.

Hermione then came rushing in with her hair wild, clearly having ran here. She held a torn envelope in the air, "I got it! I got prefect!" She cheered.

"So did Ron!" George brightly said and Hermiones cheers slowly faded.

"Ron?" She said with a limp smile now. "Oh, that is..." she said and her eyes quickly darted between myself, Harry and Ron. "That is..." she repeated. "Well done, Ron!" She finally said.

Ron turned the badge in his hand with confusion. He scratched his head and then looked back up at Hermione. "Melody got one too."

She smiled at me. "Of course she did!" Hermione walked over and sat beside me on Ron's bed. "No other fifth year female could even compare."

I smiled back at her, "thank you." I said honestly.

Harry's face pursed as he watched the scene unfolding before him. It was a wonder why he wasn't picked and I would have told him it was because Dumbledore thought he had too much happening lately, but then why could Snape to select me? I ran my thumb over the Prefect emblem, a capital P above our House Snake. It was times like this where I missed Ezra and Lydia the most. While Ron's mother fussed over him and showered the boy in affection, I had no one to try impress. It left a damp candle on my cake and a few tears that night as I tried to suppress my sobs beside Hermione and Ginny.

On the final night at Grimmauld Place and the day before we would return to Hogwarts, I had run completely out of Dreamless Sleep. Upon Harry's arrival, Sirius had started giving him doses before bed and sips of the Calming Draught to ease him. I wanted to be selfless and happy to share, but I relied on those potions and here I was unable to sleep because of it. When I finally drifted off into a slumber, I woke up in a flurry, reaching out to nothing before me. Covered in sweat and out of breath. It happened two more times until I had decided to stay awake for the rest of the night, not wanting to wake Ginny or Hermione with my screaming or wailing. In the end I found it was hard to wake from a nightmare when the nightmare was real.

* * *

King's Cross Station was a seething mass of humanity. Everyone from every walk of life was shoulder to shoulder, in each other's faces, no personal space, no exceptions. When it's crowded like this, you take in no information about anyone, they're just things in your way. Moving, smelling, awkward, rude things. So it was easy for Sirius to blend in as his animagus form. I found myself walking beside Tonks and Ginny, pushing a trolley full of my bags. I never had to do this before; before Lydia and Ezra would levitate them for me. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't avoiding being seen doing it by other students. The Order was accompanying us to the station, it comforted me to know since I had stressed Lydia or Ezra would chance seeing me. Until I got to Hogwarts, I wouldn't feel safe.

Sirius moved into an abandoned waiting room with Harry to share a proper goodbye with him. My heart swelled at their relationship and the beating of loneliness troubled me again. Without Lydia and Ezra, I was essentially family-less. It had dismayed me over the summer and seeing Harry and Sirius' bond made me realize I no longer had a guardian to confide in. My face twisted as I tried to imagine Snape serving us a Christmas dinner with matching sweaters – no, I had nothing close to family anymore.

But the thought guilted me as I saw Daphne in the distance, chatting lively with Payton and Faye. I turned to Tonks with a grin and she returned it, tilting her head, "go on then."

And with that I rushed over to them. Daphne's russet eyes almost popped out of her head as she spotted me, followed by a pearly white grin. Our bodies crashed into each other as we tightly embraced. I was wrong, I did have family. I could hear her muffled laughter as her mouth was pressed against my shoulder. Hands gripped my shoulder and back, I opened my eyes to see Payton and Faye joining the hug. A muddle of four girls, clutching each other as if they hadn't seen each other in years. It may as well had been as far as I was concerned. There was no way the summer could have dragged on any longer.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you safe and alive," Daphne gleamed as we all let go of each other.

Faye was stroking my hair and smiled affectionately at me. "We were all so worried when you wouldn't write back." She said.

Harry's outburst towards Hermione and Ron flashed in my mind and I braced myself for their anger, but they were all too relieved I was alive and safe, still here. "I couldn't," I started.

Daphne began nodding, another hand on my shoulder again as she rubbed. "Save it, we understand. Witness protection and all that," she smiled again.

More students were boarding the train now and the girls began grabbing their bags, insinuating they were ready to jump on. I glimpsed back to see the Order still huddled, Mrs. Weasley fussing over her children and planting slobbery kisses on a resistant Ron's face. A dark robed figure then caught my eye in the background, for a mere passing second, Severus Snape quietly observing our safe return to Hogwarts. My core melted, maybe it wasn't Christmas dinners and sweaters, but I wasn't as alone as I thought.

"I'll catch up with you," I said to the girls and signaled towards the Weasley's where my bags remained.

Mrs. Weasley also pulled me into a hug. Over the past two weeks at Grimmauld Place she had certainly become a mother role towards me. Constantly offering me food and basically tucking me in as well as Ginny and Hermione in our shared bedroom. She planted a small kiss on my temple before letting go. "Be safe now, both of you!" She urged myself and Ron standing beside me.

"Thank you for everything, Mrs. Weasley." I smiled politely.

I gave a nod to Mr. Weasley and Moody and it was a suffice goodbye. My bags were heavy, now that I had to manually pull them by myself to the train. I gave it to the collector and he levitated them into their compartments. One more glance back and I could see Harry, Ron and Hermione still gathering outside. I decided we could catch up later, too eager to catch up with Daphne.

I was glad to see Daphne, Payton and Faye had found a compartment for themselves. I wasn't ready to deal with other students and their prodding questions just yet. I sat beside Daphne with Payton and Faye on our opposite while Mia trailed in after me. Faye was currently harping on about a cute wizard she had met when I tuned in, but nothing came of their relationship.

"He goes to Castelobruxo," she sighed and her pale eyes dimfully looked out the window.

"Ooh," I smirked. "Brazilian?"

She smirked back, "he was so passionate and expressive about everything."

"Passionate?" Daphne quirked a brow. "Faye, you didn't-"

"No!" She screeched, her face changing as red as a ruby just as her hands came up to cover her cheeks.

Daphne began laughing loudly while Payton and I snickered. Faye went on to tell us everything her Brazilian beau had told her about Castelobruxo and the rainforest it was in.

"They're all about herbology and magizoology there." She finished. "And it's like a whole school of Slytherin's, they wear green!"

Payton glimpsed at her uniform folded neatly in her bag. "Green's not really my colour to be honest."

To which Daphne gasped. "Payton!" She exclaimed. "Don't let another student hear you say that!"

"Okay Miss. House Pride." She rolled her eyes and slumped back. If it weren't for Payton's frequent sly motives to excel her grades all the time, I could have pictured her donning the blue Ravenclaw robes.

Daphne looked over at me, contorting her lips as if she was considering something. "So Mel, I know your whereabouts are confidential and yadda yadda." I wheezed a laugh. "But can you tell us anything about it? Top secret missions or classified castles you holed up in?"

"Well," I sounded out. "It was..." I thought hard about my words and what I could reveal, not wanting to let them know too much or give them too much insight.

"That bad, huh?" Payton looked at me sympathetically.

I sighed and slouched against my chair. "I'm sorry, it wasn't the brightest summer I've had, I'll say that much."

The atmosphere switched to a gloomy vibe and we all casted our eyes on the compartment floor, letting the silence sink in. My bruised mind began to explore all my dark moments at Grimmauld Place. Instances reeled through me, Sirius growling and slamming doors, the shadows closing in on me as I sulked on my bed every night, the horrific infestations in the house we had to clean out. No, it had been far from a pleasant experience and was most likely the most depressing couple of weeks I had ever lived through. I knew the aftermath of what had happened at the end of last year would be a grueling process, but my heart was still tender and easily going to waver. I inhaled a deep breath, taking in as much oxygen as I could before I would feel suffocated at Hogwarts. The glass door slid open with a crack and in came Pansy looking self-satisfied.

"Pansy," Faye pleasantly greeted.

"Harper," she tolled and then sat down, claiming all the remaining room on their seat. She smirked at me, "Taylor. How nice of you to join us again."

I exhaled the breath I was holding. "Nice to see you too, Pansy."

She giggled, "why of course it is." Her dark eyes glanced down at my tarnished hands from a summer full of Muggle cleaning. "Well you look like you've had a wonderful summer. Where were you hiding?"

I remained silent, directing my eyes back down the floor. Daphne took my hands into her diamond covered fingers. "You are in need of a manicure, miss."

"There weren't any salons in the cabin she was hiding in," Pansy cackled.

Payton abruptly jumped to her feet. "As lovely as it is to see you Pans, Adrian awaits me a few carriages down"

"Adrian?" I exclaimed and looked at her with wide doe eyes, "Pucey?" I finished.

Daphne cringed as she peeked up at me, knowing I'd disapprove. "They're a thing."

I stared at Payton and she stared back, waiting for my response. Through my inner disgust and displeasure, I managed to curl my plumpy lips into a faux smile. "As long as you are happy."

She saw straight through my facade, but courteously smiled back anyway. "Thanks Mel."

Pansy seemed to thrive off the tension between us and giggled to herself. "Saw you arrive with the Weasels," she teased and my eyes almost rolled out of their sockets. "Oh, how far you have fallen. Did they give you hammy down text books this year? What about your robes?" She grabbed onto my carry bag at my feet, but my hands quickly pulled it away.

"Can you show some fraction of the manners your parents raised you with?" I glared aggressively at her.

Her eyes twinkled with amusement as her grin grew larger. "At least I have some to teach me."

And at that comment my soul started to tear itself apart within me. My fury was like fizzy soda, barely being contained by the cap. All my fingers curled into themselves, untamed nails cutting into my palms as I tried to contain my emotions.

"Pansy, that's enough." Daphne scolded.

She snorted. "Sorry, I forgot Taylor was a delusional daddy deprived soul now."

I slammed my hand down on the seat beside me, unable to take her jabs any more. I wasn't going to put up with this all year, I would handle it now and let Pansy know I wasn't going to tolerate her bullshit - end things before they started.

But before I could unleash my fury, the door slid open and in popped Hermione's head. She looked quite startled by Pansy's presence who immediately gagged out loud.

"Please, shut the door before more of it wafts in." She said.

"S-sorry Mel," Hermione stuttered. "We're expected to go into the prefect carriage."

Daphne raised a blonde brow. "Prefect carriage?"

Faye now straightened up. "You're prefect?"

"You're prefect?!" Pansy screeched in disbelief.

My anger was displaced for a second, an embarrassed flush appearing on my cheeks. "I completely forgot to be honest," I admitted and then looked between Faye and Daphne whose eyes had brightened. "But yes, Snape selected me." I timidly pushed a smile.

Pansy scoffed, her arms crossing amidst her tantrum.

"I'll be back… I guess." I said awkwardly to the girls as I got to my feet.

Hermione slid the door open even more for me to walk through. "It's just an induction meeting, we won't be long." She graciously smiled at Daphne and Faye. As soon as I shut the door behind me, she released a lungful breath. "I still don't know how you live with that vile witch."

"Lucky you came when you did, I was about to lose it." I admitted.

"She wants a reaction," she said and we continued walking down the narrow corridor until Ron appeared. He was leaning against a closed door. As soon as he saw us, he gave me a pitiful look.

"What is it?" I frowned.

"See for yourself," he said with distaste and slid open the door behind him.

The object of his detestation immediately came into my view. Draco Malfoy. He was dressed in his school robes already, instantly I could tell they were made from the finest Charmeuse silk, but what truly caught my attention was the silver and green shining prefect badge pinned to his chest. A smirk grew on his sharp face, accentuating his chiseled jaw I'd never noticed before. He had grown quite a bit since last year, with broader shoulders and just by the length of his legs sitting down I knew he'd be a foot taller than me. "Taylor," he greeted in a matter-of-fact tone. "Fancy seeing you here."

His cloudy eyes drifted up and down, taking in my body as I stood at the entrance, a predatory glint in them. An influx of insecurity streamed through me and my arms crossed over my chest. I suppose over the summer I too had grown into more of a woman, but I still retained my slender figure, I had the lack of food at Grimmauld Place to thank for that. I was nowhere near as developed as Faye and Daphne who had almost perfect hourglass curves.

Ron cleared his throat behind me, bringing my itinerant reflections back down to earth. "'Scuse me, Mel." He said, and I stepped further into the compartment to let him through. Malfoy slid over and petted the spot beside him, offering me a seat. I guess it made sense for the Slytherin prefects to sit aside each other.

I settled myself beside him and crossed my legs in a ladylike fashion. "So you're my fellow prefect?" I said with a sigh.

He huffed through his smirk. "Don't look so ecstatic, Taylor. It could have been worse."

"I should have guessed," I said. "Don't the Head's pick their favorites?"

"I have to admit, I am surprised. I didn't know Snape favored you so much."

I rubbed onto my arm shyly in thought. "Neither. I must have done something to get on his good side."

His eyes narrowed as he considered my words a bit longer. "Despite everything, it's good to see you made prefect. I think you will be quite adequate."

I chewed the inside of my cheek as I regarded him. It was hard to get anything close to a compliment from Malfoy, maybe being told I would be an average prefect was a good thing. "Thank you, I guess?"

He swung an arm around to rest on the seat behind me, his hand dangling around my other side. "I just mean, you aren't exactly the most dominant or authoritative student out there. You're quite the doormat, Taylor."

 _Please, you may as well be a house elf half the time_

I shifted my attention to my feet. Malfoy stretched his back slightly, sitting up in his seat. "But I guess that's where I come in," he said with a high head. "I'm the assertive type, you know? My presence clears the halls. No one will want to mess with us on patrols."

I resisted replying with an insult to bring down his ego, but the notion that I had to patrol with him most nights struck me. Before my mind started imagining all the horrendous outcomes, the Head Boy and Head Girl began their introductions.

"Hello all and thank you for coming," a seventh year Ravenclaw said. She put a hand to her chest and grinned in an obnoxious way that made me resent my new title. "I'm Mariana James and this is Zaiden Roach," she gestured to the Gryffindor beside her. "We are this years Head Boy and Head Girl!" She beamed.

"So if there are any concerns, do be sure to come to myself or Zaiden and we will do our best to assist you before taking the issue to your Head of House or even further." Mariana said. "And remember, you are all here because you were deemed worthy by your Head of House and the Headmaster, so pat yourselves on the back because it is a fantastic achievement!" She quickly clapped with a bright smile and many of the other prefects returned it. Myself and Malfoy just gave each other an estranged look - one that screamed 'what is wrong with these people?'

"As prefects, we all have extra authority and responsibility within the school. With our extra authority, it is important to remain sensible and mature as far as extracting House points and deeming detentions." Mariana continued. "When it comes to taking points, you can only do so within your own house."

"Your duties are rather simple," Zaiden started and I was glad to hear someone else's voice rather than Mariana's. "Prefects are expected to patrol the corridors, you would have received a timetable of patrolling hours from your Head of House with your school curriculum this summer. If you have not received so, please stay after the meeting to organise a new copy."

"Furthermore," Mariana chimed back in. "Prefects are also expected to help professors organise school events and decorate the castle for appropriate holidays. If there is a bad weather report, you are expected to supervise the first and second years so they don't go outside."

I sighed, starting to resent the title. It sounded like I'd barely get any free time this year outside of classes and studying.

"And finally," Zaiden finished. "You have access to the prefect bathroom on the fifth floor, the password is pine fresh."

"Please feel free to stay and chat with your fellow prefects and if there are any immediate questions, Zaiden and I are here to help." Mariana grinned.

I was on my feet in an instant and stepping out the door, determined to return to my carriage.

"Taylor," a silken voice piped and before I could react, a hand was holding my forearm. Malfoy pulled me away from the other prefects flooding out of the compartment behind me and into an empty corridor between two bathrooms.

"Yes?" I irritably asked as I turned around to face him. His chin lined up with my forehead, having grown so much over the past few months.

"Where were you over the summer?" His eyebrows creased, it almost looked like concern rather than nagging curiosity.

I shot him a confound expression, taken aback by the question and his tone of voice. My face screwed into a scowl and my barriers rose, the self-preserving trait within me wanting to protect my own feelings. I wasn't playing this with him, he'd tear me down the moment I would let him in. I hadn't forgotten what he said in the hospital last year. "Where do you think?"

His lines crinkled further, "well clearly not with Ezra and Lydia. Father said you had abandoned them."

I had abandoned them? They abandoned me the second Lydia left me to the cemetery and Ezra apparated to Voldemort's side. "No, I wasn't. I was elsewhere." I struggled to maintain eye contact, his icy eyes having an nerve-wracking effect on me, one I couldn't handle.

"And where is elsewhere?" He pushed.

My head snapped up at him. "Why do you care?" I said with venom. "So you can report back to your father?"

His grip loosened on my forearm, I hadn't even realised he was still holding it. I whipped it completely out of his grip and gave him a look full of fury before storming off, making the weight of my anger evident through my footsteps. I didn't need to look back to know he was astounded.

* * *

 **As an in between, filler style chapter, this actually turned out to be one of my longest. I can excitingly reveal the next one is even longer! Thank you to MommaTurtle1315 for leaving such kind words - I hope everyone enjoyed Chapter Twenty Four, would love to hear what everyone thinks and would like to see moving forward :) xx**


	26. Chapter Twenty Five

Chapter Twenty Five

My face fell faster than a corpse in cement boots. In an instant. My mouth hung with lips slightly parted and my browd orbs were as wide as they could stretch. "What are they?!" I exclaimed loudly.

Daphne turned to me with a perplexed expression. "What are what?" She asked.

I pointed to the array of carriages. "Those!" I squeaked.

Her blonde head turned and then shook, looking back at me with a deeper frown. "The carriages?"

"No," I breathed. "The skeleton horses pulling them!"

Daphne squinted over in the direction I was pointing, like she was trying to seek them out, but they were huge. How could she miss them?

"Wow, she truly has gone mad." A flat voice joked as they passed me, revealing it to be Pansy. Her and Millicent shared a guffaw.

"I'm not delusional," I sounded more desperate than intended. "Can't you see them?" I pleaded to Daphne and she gave me a pitiful look. I looked over at Faye to my left who was also looking at me with worry. I rubbed my eyes, thinking my lack of sleep the night before was affecting me, but they still remained. They were completely fleshless, every bone visible with black shaggy pieces of material hanging off them. Not only did that make them appear strange, but they had large wings as if they were bred with some sort of reptilian bat.

I approached the carriages carefully as the girls climbed on the like usual. I noticed how they kept eyeing my stilted movements and sharing eyes with one another.

"I see them too," I heard a voice say before I pulled myself up onto the carriage.

I peeped over my shoulder to see Theodore Nott standing there. He appeared thinner than I had last seen him last year, his healthy cheeks were sunken and the bones in his wrists protruded. I stepped back down to be ground level with him. "So I'm not mad?" I asked.

"No, but I've always seen them since first year." He admitted and I frowned, confused as to why I suddenly could. "It means you have witnessed a death." He explained.

A flash of green light emerged in my mind, reminding me of the cruel fate Cedric suffered. I casted my eyes away from Nott, not wanting him to catch the tears starting to well. I returned to the girls on the carriage, deciding to forget about the winged creatures and pass it off to them as a hallucination. It certainly didn't help my growing reputation as a mad woman however.

There was some sort of calming aura that Hogwarts possessed whenever I returned. On the contrary, I did spend more time here than I did any other time of the year, not to mention it felt familiar to me. My thirst for normalcy was quenched as we walked down the entrance hall. I would certainly feel more comfortable here than I did at Grimmauld Place. A small hint of guilt increased in the chamber of my stomach knowing Sirius was still there, facing the same lonely torture every day.

We entered the Great Hall to see Payton and Pucey already seated further down the table. Faye, Daphne and myself sat on one side with Pansy, Millicent and Tracey Davis opposite us. I couldn't help but notice how conversation slowed down when I joined the table; obviously they had been gossiping about me. Blaise sat down beside me with Malfoy and his goons. As he righted himself comfortably on the seat I caught a whiff of something earthy.

"Are you wearing cologne?" I asked him.

"Well hello to you too," he chimed. "And yes, maybe I am. Need to look good for the first night back, am I right?."

I smiled at his humour and jokingly rolled my eyes.

"Congratulations on prefect," a high pitched voice called from down the table. It was Astoria, Daphne's little sister.

"Thank you, princess." I said. Having known the younger girl for most of my life, I took on a big sister role with Daphne.

"Taylor got prefect?!" Tracey Davis said from her spot beside Pansy. She looked like she was resisting a laugh.

"Oh look, Davis finally learnt how to use her voice." Daphne taunted, immediately coming to my defense.

"Envy doesn't really suit you, Davis." Faye heavenly said and I smirked at my beautiful friends.

Tracey simply scoffed and ignored the jabs, returning to her usual silence.

"I bet she won't even use it properly," Pansy snarled and crossed her arms. "She'll be too scared to give someone a detention."

"Shall we test?" I quirked a brow and she replied with a throaty growl.

"Eye spy new D.A.D.A teacher," Blaise sang. "Woman in pink."

I scanned the Professors table until I saw a toad like woman clad in bright pink robes in the middle. She was deep in conversation with Dumbledore, frequently smiling sweetly, so sweet it was almost sinister. Before I commented on the new teachers dismal dress attire, the entrance hall doors swung open by Professor McGonagall and a long line of scared looking first years entered.

We watched what we thought was the start of the sorting ceremony, but instead the Sorting Hat burst into song.

"In times of old when I was new and Hogwarts barely started.  
The founders of our noble school thought never to be parted"

Faye beside me sighed heavily. We all disliked when the hat broke into song.

"Though condemned I am to split you, still I worry that it's wrong," it sang. I always wondered if sorting us into four different Houses was necessary at Hogwarts. Faye had told us on the train how Castelobruxo didn't segregate their students. I glimpse around my table of House mates, wondering if I truly belonged here if I wasn't a Slytherin by blood. Had I been born from a different blood-line, maybe I could be a Gryffindor - no, I was too much of a coward and I wasn't intelligent enough or cared enough about intelligence to be a Ravenclaw. Maybe I could have been a Hufflepuff. At the thought, I glimpsed over the the yellow badger table. My heart ached to see the absence of Cedric. No, I wasn't a Hufflepuff. I didn't value hard work nor selflessly work to aid others without my own personal gain. Perhaps I truly belonged in this House of snakes after all.

The Sorting Hat's song came to a close and we all tiredly applauded, glad it was over. Faye leant over and rested her chin on my shoulder.

"I'm starving, can this hurry up?" She whispered into my ear.

But it didn't, it went just as painfully slow as every year. Once the final student walked over to the Hufflepuff table, we applauded again.

Dumbledore stepped up to his podium, silencing every one with the flick of his hand. "To our newcomers, welcome! To our old hands — welcome back! There is a time for speech making, but this is not it. Tuck in!"

Faye cheered happily beside me as the food appeared on the table. We all piled it onto our plates. I put together a decent sized meal of chicken with creamy potato salad.

"Can you believe the nerve of that blasted hat?" Malfoy spat as he scooped potato salad onto his plate too. "Trying to merge the Houses together, pssh."

"Yeah, what the fuck was with that, hey?" Goyle agreed at his side, cutting into a large steak on his plate.

"Bullshit if you ask me," Crabbe gruffed through his mouthful of chicken.

I stabbed my fork into a smaller potato and popped it into my mouth, trying to ignore the unintelligent conversation to my left.

"As if I'd want to rub shoulders with frigging Mudbloods." Malfoy spat.

"Well there's some mudbloods in our house already," Goyle sniffed.

"Yeah," Crabbe said and swallowed the meat he was chewing. "Like Davis and Taylor." He pointed lazily at us with his meatied fork.

Malfoy glanced over at me and I kept my attention focused on my meal, pretending I hadn't heard them.

"Taylor's alright," he reasoned. "Davis could fuck off though."

Despite Tracey's rudeness earlier, I was still angered by the comment and their foul language.

"I'm all for House harmony if it means Ravenclaw's will do my homework for me more." Blaise mused.

"House harmony," Malfoy repeated and laughed, finally picking up his knife and fork to eat. "Don't say that again Zabini or I'll hex you."

Once the conversation delved into Quidditch, I zoned out. Now that my concentration had moved, I noticed students everywhere talking quietly and glimpsing over at me. Some down the line of the Slytherin table and everywhere on Gryffindor's, Ravenclaw's and Hufflepuff's. I even caught eyes with Cho Chang who was glaring at me hatefully. I had hoped her hatred towards me would disapparate, but it seemed to have intensified over the summer. I sighed, popping another soft potato into my mouth and tried to enjoy the creamy cheese coating my tongue. This was going to be an even harder start to the year than last year with the riots from the World Cup.

Dumbledore went into his usual welcome speech, addressing the rules of the school for the new students and advising us on Quidditch tryouts.

"We have had two changes in staffing this year. We are very pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who will be taking Care of Magical Creatures lessons; we are also delighted to introduce Professor Umbridge, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

The room applauded and I leant over to Faye. "I need defense lessons against her fashion." We both shared a laugh over her ridiculous robes. Professor Umbridge then cleared her throat in a feminine way, insinuating she wanted to talk. Taken aback at first, Dumbledore politely sat down and gave her the room. The look on other Professors faces however was way too amusing that Faye and I giggled again.

"What's so funny?" Blaise whispered from my left.

"What isn't?!" I gestured towards the pink stout woman.

"Thank you, Headmaster," Professor Umbridge simpered, "for those kind words of welcome. Well, it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts, I must say!" She smiled warmly. "And to see such happy little faces looking back at me!" I looked at everyone on our table who were displayed the absolute opposite. Everyone seemed dead bored, Crabbe even yawned. "I am very much looking forward to getting to know you all, and I'm sure we'll be very good friends!"

"Okay, we're not five." Faye grumbled beside me and I hummed in agreement.

"The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. The rare gifts with which you were born may come to nothing if not nurtured and honed by careful instruction. The ancient skills unique to the Wizarding community must be passed down through the generations lest we lose them forever. The treasure trove of magical knowledge amassed by our ancestors must be guarded, replenished, and polished by those who have been called to the noble profession of teaching." Umbridge continued, my mind drowning it out as she harped on about Hogwarts history of education.

As other students pulled their minds away from the toad, I noticed them gossiping about me again.

"You wouldn't believe the looks I'm getting," I whispered to Faye.

"Just ignore them," she mothered.

I outrightly glowered at a pair of third year Gryffindors who immediately stopped looking me. Victorious, I smiled happily. "Well whatever rumour is going around this time, at least people are too scared to attack me."

Faye looked reluctant as she thought about what she was going to say. "Actually Mel," she started very lowly and moved her chin back onto my shoulder so she could whisper as quiet as possible. "I overheard people on the train. They believe you were with him over the summer."

I nearly jumped, whisking my shoulder from Faye and looking at her astoundedly as Umbridge continued.

"...because some changes will be for the better, while others will come, in the fullness of time, to be recognized as errors of judgment. Meanwhile, some old habits will be retained, and rightly so, whereas others, outmoded and outworn, must be abandoned. Let us move forward, then, into a new era of openness, effectiveness, and accountability, intent on preserving what ought to be preserved, perfecting what needs to be perfected, and pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited."

The room began clapping, following Dumbledore's lead and I looked irritated at Faye. "You have got to be kidding me."

"I'm not," she said. "Not everyone thinks it, but it's being thrown around."

I chewed on my cheek as I aggressively looked at Dumbledore continuing his start of year speech now that Umbridge had finished.

"I mean," Faye started nervously. "You were gone _all_ summer Mel, no one knows where you were." I looked at her and she shifted in her seat, carefully thinking about her next words. "I know you weren't, but... well can you blame others for thinking it."

* * *

Upon my return to Hogwarts, Snape had given me more Dreamless Sleep and Calming Draught so my first sleep back was fine. To be safe, I had cast a Silencing Charm around my bed. I did find the Calming Draught wasn't affecting me as much as when I first started taking it so I had upped my dose whenever I started feeling anxious. I poured a small amount into a smaller vile I nicked from the Potion's classroom and slipped it into my pocket for emergency panic attacks.

"Ready for breakfast?" Daphne said as she finished magically grooming her hair.

"Almost," I called from my spot on my bed, the curtains still half drawn. I reached over to my bedside table to grab my prefect badge. I had already grown sick of my duties after escorting the first years last night with Malfoy. Though I would never admit it to his face, I was thankful for his authoritative and dominant persona. He was able to command the group with ease while I merely tagged along. Having said that, I balanced his cruel streak. He had tried to scare them with stories about kids being grabbed in the dungeons by monsters. If I hadn't been there, the poor first years would have issues coming down to the Common Room.

Daphne and I met Faye in the Common Room, figuring Payton had already left with Pukey. Our civil stroll to the Great Hall was hindered when I spotted three particular Gryffindor's in deep conversation and beckoning me to go over to them.

Faye also saw Hermione's frantic hand gestures. "Gryffindorks are calling for you," she said flatly.

"Faye," I scolded with a light hearted smack on her arm.

She giggled, "I can't resist!"

"She's just jealous," Daphne said with a half smile.

"Like you aren't," Faye said. "Just yesterday you were-" She was stopped by Daphne smacking her now with a glare.

I looked oddly between them. "I'll meet you at the table, save me a spot." And with that I walked over to the awaiting Gryffindor's. "Alright, what is it? What needs to be discussed right here and right now?" I asked impatiently.

"Seamus reckons Harry and you are lying about You-Know-Who." Ron said.

"And so does half the school," I commented matter-of-factly.

Hermione sighed, "so does Lavender."

Harry frowned through his spectacles. "Been having a nice little chat with her about whether or not I'm a lying, attention-seeking prat, have you?"

"No," Hermione said, looking nearly offended. Her nostrils began to flare as she worked on controlling an impending outburst. "It would be nice if you stopped jumping down Ron and mine's throat, Harry, because if you haven't noticed, we're on your side."

There was a pause between us all.

"Sorry," Harry mumbled and then sighed and we continued walking.

"Don't forget what Dumbledore said last year," Hermione mentioned.

"Which part?" I asked.

"That the best way to fight You-Know-Who is showing equally strong bonds of friendship and trust."

I nodded, pessimistic thinking that friendship and trust wasn't going to save me when Voldemort holds a wand to my head.

"I'm just saying," Hermione pressed. "You-Know-Who has only been back a few months and we're already fighting. And the Sorting Hat's warning was the same to stand together and be united." She said and put a hand on Harry's shoulder and my shoulder.

"And just as Harry said, if that means getting along with Slytherin's then fuck that." Ron said.

Hermione cleared her throat and shook me by her grip on my shoulder. "Which is why I'm inviting Melody to have breakfast with us today and Luna."

I nearly stopped in my tracks at the suggestion. There had been times when I had eaten with Harry, but it wasn't at the Gryffindor table with all the Gryffindor's around. It was in a quiet place outside the Great Hall. I could hear Pansy already laughing at me if I sat with them. "Thank you for the offer Hermione, and I appreciate what you're trying to do, but I would be more comfortable in my usual spot." I admitted. "Is that why you called me over?"

She had let go of Harry and I now as we entered the Great Hall. "Don't be afraid, Mel." She said. "We need to break the ice for all the other houses. Once they see you sitting with us, they will see it's acceptable and others will follow."

"'Others' being Malfoy?" Ron spat. "Yeah, no thanks. No offence Mel, but keep the Slytherin's away."

Hermione groaned. "See this is why Melody feels unwelcome." She looked at me, her nutmeg eyes pleading. "Just give it a chance, come sit with us. Luna will be there too."

"Loony Lovegood?" I questioned and she cringed, but nodded. I looked over at Harry, wanting to know his opinion.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Well you're always welcome, Mel. But because we like you, not because we're trying to encourage inter house unity."

I glimpsed over at the Slytherin table. Daphne and Faye had certainly left me a spot, but it was beside Pukey. I groaned internally and nodded at Hermione. "I'm going to regret this."

She jumped with joy. "Fantastic! Come on now," she said and lead the way. It felt unnatural walking to the Gryffindor table instead of Slytherins. I avoided meeting eyes with any Slytherin's and sat down as soon as they found a spot. Harry was on my right with Hermione on my left. Ginny and Loony had slipped into spots across from me and despite having been comfortable with everyone over the summer, I felt extremely out of my element now. I eyed the breakfast food, it was the same as we had on our table and I shyly reached for the platter of bread.

Ginny smiled at me. "So Hermione managed to convince you to come here?" She asked.

"Somehow," I said.

To my right, Harry was talking with a seventh year girl about Quidditch and to my left Hermione was talking with Loony. I awkwardly sat there, buttering my bread and trying to feel natural. But in truth my shoulders were tight and my teeth grating. Dean then sat beside Ginny, throwing her one of his perfect toothed grins with Seamus beside him. He noticed me and also shot me a smile. "Melody, good to see you," he said.

"You too," I returned.

"Now I've gotta share a table with this delusional brat." Seamus muttered as he sat down.

I didn't look, wanting to pretend I didn't hear it and eat breakfast quietly. My cheeks burned at the comment nonetheless.

"Don't, mate." Dean said to him quietly.

"Don't what? Call her out on all her rubbish." He said louder.

Okay, that was too loud, I couldn't pretend I didn't hear that or everyone would think I'd gone deaf. I breathed in, my jaw tensing. "Inter house unity, was it, Hermione?" I questioned her tightly.

"I'm sorry," she said to me. "Seamus, drop it. Whatever you have against Melody isn't worth it."

"Oh, I can assure you 'tis, Hermione." Seamus said with a reddening face. "They're making up bullshit if you ask me."

"The Daily Prophet is the one making up bullshit," Ron spat.

"My gran says they're going downhill," Neville said from his spot beside Ron. "She always said You-Know-Who would come back one day. She says if Dumbledore says he's back, he's back."

I had never thought much of Longbottom, but at this moment I felt a rush of gratitude.

"Well whatever," Seamus huffed. "I refuse to dine with a deranged Death Eater then."

I dropped my butter knife on my plate, a loud clang following it. "I thought you didn't believe he was back?" I said darkly. "How could I be a Death Eater if he's supposedly not back to make me one?" I accused.

"'In your blood, ain't it?" He glowered at me now.

And then I felt it again. A searing sensation I welcomed. Ever since my return to Hogwarts my temper had been a slow burning fuse. There wasn't a problem while there was still more to burn, but Seamus' last comment had caused the explosion. Something had ignited within me again and I allowed it to flow through my veins until I realised the familiarity of the feeling. Memories of Pansy's body falling limp and gasping for air hounded me as I remembered what happened last time I indulged in this wrath. Before I let myself become unhinged, I tried to steady my breathing, but it was too late as a pot of soup to my right exploded. The creamy pumpkin contents covering both Loony and Longbottom. I looked at it, shocked.

"Was that meant to be my head, Taylor?" Seamus smirked and I swallowed thickly, biting my words.

"Melody, I am so sorry," Dean rushed as he leant over the table to me. "He's just..." but he couldn't finish the sentence and I wasn't interested. I stood up, soundlessly and started walking quickly to Slytherin's table. I needed to get away from him, from them. As I set my eyes on my usual spot, I noticed all the fifth year Slytherin's were watching me. Some looking concerned and some looking mortified.

"What happened?!" Daphne proclaimed as I slipped into my spot. I'd take a seat beside Pukey rather than a seat on the same table as Seamus any day.

"Finnigan's got some mouth, doesn't he?" I said darkly as I glared over at him, his eyes still fixed on me.

"Why? What did he say?" Malfoy across from me urged.

"He called me a deranged Death Eater," I spat, uncaring that some people around me descended from Death Eater's. They would still understand how insulting it was.

"That disgusting little Mudblood," Daphne scowled. Though I hated when Daphne showed her pureblood tendencies, I was too mad at Seamus to say otherwise to her.

"That little prick," Malfoy angrily spoke. I glimpsed up to see him pulling his collar, as if his tie was too tight. "How dare he speak to you like that. Let's give him detention."

"I don't want to go back over there," I admitted and aggressively reached for a new piece of toast. A Slytherin piece of toast at Slytherin's table. Gosh it felt so much more comfortable to be here instead.

"Why were you even over there?" Payton asked from her spot around Pukey.

"Hermione's idea of inter house bonding." I said bitterly and started to butter my toast again.

"Well there's where you went wrong first, following that Mudblood." Malfoy said and leant back in his chair somewhat lazily.

Goyle, to his right, pointed at the untouched eggs on Malfoy's plate. "Gonna eat that mate?"

He shook his head lightly, his grey eyes focused on nothing with a blank face. "I've lost my appetite." Goyle greedily took the plate and slid the eggs onto his pile with a grin.

"I didn't think anyone would take that seriously," Daphne said regarding the inter house meshing. "All prejudice aside, I don't want to be friends with the other Houses."

"I'd only butter up some Ravenclaw's to help me pass my O. ," Payton said.

Daphne and I slumped at the mention of O. . "O. , that's the last thing I need." I said before finally biting into my toast.

"At least you have a chance of doing well," Daphne whined.

"Do you reckon this year will be that hard?" Goyle asked as he reached for the jug of cranberry juice.

"For sure, our O. will affect our subjects next year and our jobs in the future." Payton said.

The rest of our breakfast consisted of O.W.L talk, Payton really relishing in her knowledge on the topic. Malfoy on the other hand seemed distant throughout the whole conversation. I was half expecting him to start gloating about his soaring scores, but he remained placid, not even touching the one egg Goyle left on his plate.

We joined the cue outside of Snape's class, many students huffing and puffing they had to take Potion's as their first class back this year. I followed the girls to our usual table, the four of us taking our own space on the bench. Daphne had opened her potions kit and sighed heavily. As usual, Snape's presence at the start of the room was enough to silence the class. Even as fifth years, he still scared the living daylights out of others. It was now odd for me to see him at the front, commanding the classroom, after our closeness over the summer. He had checked in on me several times at Grimmauld Place, almost becoming a father figure. I knew there was more to it than him loyally following Dumbledore's orders. I wondered if he felt the same way about me.

He swept his obsidian eyes over the still class. "Before we begin today's lesson, I must remind you all that next June you will be sitting an important examination on the composition and use of magical potions. Moronic as some of this class undoubtedly are, I expect at least an Acceptable in your O.W.L or face my," he paused, "displeasure."

"After this year, of course, many of you will cease studying with me," Snape went on. "I take only the very best into my N.E.W.T Potions class, which means that some of us will certainly be saying farewell." Daphne gave me a sideways glance, I knew she would be dropping the subject in an instant whether she needed it or not for her future. "But we have another year to go before that happy moment of farewell," said Snape softly, "so whether you are intending to attempt N.E.W.T or not, I advise all of you to concentrate your efforts upon maintaining the high-pass level I have come to expect from my O.W.L students."

Faye tried to hide her yawn as his monotonous voice continued. I had to admit my attention was already wavering too. What a way to start the year. I looked over to see Harry, Hermione, Ron and Neville at the table in front of us with Malfoy, Goyle, Crabbe and Zabini at the one opposite.

"Today we will be mixing a potion the Draught of Peace," Snape announced, and a burst of energy woke me up. Oh, how I longed to have my own vials of this potion to end my never-ending anxiety. Because of how difficult it is to brew, it was often expensive or limited in stock at many alchemists. If Lydia had been a somewhat nurturing caregiver, she would have supplied me some, but it was clear to me now my best interests weren't in her heart. "If you are too heavy-handed with the ingredients you will put the drinker into a heavy and sometimes irreversible sleep, so pay close attention." With a nod, everyone was up and out of their seats, wandering over to the store cupboard. We stayed seated for a while, letting the rush past before collecting what was written on the board.

"Shake powdered porcupine quills vigorously until they are ready and then add until the potion turns red." I read out loud and then began shaking the bottle up and down forcefully, as instructed. Payton snorted from her spot in front of me as I continued to shake it.

"Hey Taylor," I glanced over to see Malfoy smiling smugly at me. "Good technique, love." The boys around him then burst into laughter.

I was confused for a moment until the dirty joke clicked and I put the bottle down immediately. I frowned angrily at him, soaking in the cruel laughter and radiating heat like a hot pan. The girls didn't help the situation with their stifled giggles either. The attention was sucked from me as Snape began taunting Harry on the next table.

"Potter, what is this supposed to be?"

"The Draught of Peace," said Harry quietly.

"Tell me, Potter," said Snape softly, "can you read?"

The Slytherin's were now laughing at Harry and though I was relieved to be left in peace, I felt bad for the poor guy. So he screwed up his potion, hardy ha.

"Evanesco," Snape said, vanishing Harry's potion and walked off. "Fill your flagons with a sample of your potion, labelled with your name and leave it on my desk for testing."

We all finished stirring out draughts and poured them into their flagons. A sudden burst of fire at Malfoy's table struck, but Snape had doused it wandlessly before anyone could even grasp what had happened. After finally getting out of the production line in Snape's class, we began walking to Divination, another class Daphne was adamant to drop next year.

"I probably will too," I admitted as we turned a corner. "It's such a waste of time, I have no idea what she's harping on about half the time."

"But it's easy marks," Faye said. "Just make crap up."

Payton's pace began to slow behind us and we all looked back at her. "Ummm," she whirred. "I'm just going to go see Adrian during the class switch over, save me a seat?"

Faye smiled, "of course!" And with that she pivoted on her heel and walked down a different hall.

"Adrian this, Adrian that," I sulked as we continued walking.

"She's crazy for him!" Faye said delighted.

"He's not that bad," Daphne said, noticing my disapproval.

"By the way, how are you and Nott?" I asked. "I haven't seen him much since we've been back."

Daphne abruptly went white. "We are good, he's just going through some things." She mumbled. "He had a rough summer."

Her eyes told me everything and I immediately knew. With Voldemort's return, Death Eater's would have resumed their orders and Nott's father was rumoured, but basically infamous for being one of his most loyal.

By the time we had made it to Divination, most of the seats were taken. Daphne and Faye sat at one small table and I sat myself alone at another, intending to save the spare spot for Payton. To my great displeasure, Malfoy decided to take the seat for himself; sitting himself down and plunking his books on the table.

"I was saving that for Payton," I complained.

"There's no other seats," he huffed and I did a quick scan of the room.

"Is your eyesight okay, Malfoy? There's a spare spot with Corner."

"Ha! Fuck that. Let me rephrase, no other seats with Slytherin's."

I would have continued to protest, but Professor Trelawney began the lesson. As she did her usual start of year introductions and a similar O.W.L chat Snape had done, I kept shooting glares at Malfoy who arrogantly squinted back tauntingly. As expected, Payton rushed in ten minutes late and I mouthed a sorry as she ended up sitting with Michael Corner.

"You will find on the tables before you copies of The Dream Oracle, by Inigo Imago. Dream interpretation is a most important means of divining the future and one that may very probably be tested in your O.W.L. Not, of course, that I believe examination passes or failures are of the remotest importance when it comes to the sacred art of divination." Trelawney continued.

I lazily watched as she pranced around the room in her flouncy way she often did. Her delicate voice already boring me batless.

"Turn, please, to the introduction and read what Imago has to say on the matter of dream interpretation. Then discuss in your pairs. Use The Dream Oracle to interpret each other's most recent dreams. Carry on." She instructed.

I weakly pulled my book to me and opened the first page, blinking at the already blurring words. Malfoy, instead, had shoved his book aside, going straight for his quill to do the dream interpretation.

"Can we not?" I whined.

"Why can't we?" Malfoy smirked. "Come on, Taylor. Tell me about your dreams. I'm sure they're not all about me."

Flames of embarrassment heated up my cheeks for what felt like the one hundredth time today. This time it was so hot I felt it in the roots of my hair. What had gotten into Malfoy lately? If I didn't know him as well as I did, I might have even assumed he was flirting with me ever since his eyes wandered all over me on the train. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat, looking down at my book.

"I don't have anything to discuss, I haven't been dreaming." I said bluntly.

"Everyone dreams, Taylor. Don't be so shy, I'll take it seriously." He said as he opened his Dream Oracle.

"No, really." I said and looked up from my book and at him. "I haven't been dreaming, I've been taking Dreamless Sleep almost every night."

"Every night?" His grey eyes enlarged. "But that can mess you up."

"As if I'm not messed up already," I muttered, returning to my book.

I felt his stare on me for a while longer, watching me as I scanned the textbook. He let out a sigh, defeated that I was not going to participate, and perched his own book on his lap.

* * *

The sun was out this afternoon, its rays embellishing the grounds with a comforting warmth. The sky was a soft shade of blue, cleared of all clouds and the wind - the wind was like nothing but calm air. Students were walking around with their sleeves rolled up and their jumpers off. White button shirts untucked and robes half hanging off them. I had pulled my stockings off after class to let my skin breathe, the gentle breeze brushing against my bare skin. Owing to the beautiful weather, we were sitting in the gardens with lunch taken from the Great Hall. We being myself, Daphne, Faye and Payton. Unfortunately having Payton around meant having Pukey Pucey around. And lucky me was sat beside him.

"It's only really the Ravenclaws and Gryffindors arking up," Faye noted as she wiped her chin free of crumbs.

We were currently discussing my dropping reputation. The incident with Seamus had affected me in more ways than one.

"I just feel like I'm being surveillanced everywhere I go." I admitted, looking down at the grass.

"Maybe you are, but for different reasons than you think." Daphne said and then bit into her cucumber sandwich, "like for your safety," she said through a full mouth of food.

"Ugh, spare me your lack of manners." Faye commented, raising her hand to cover Daphne's open mouth. She stuck out her tongue at her, covered in a green and white mash of chewed food.

"Daph," I grimaced at the sight.

"Onto more pressing issues," Faye said. "Like the welcome back party tonight." To which I groaned at.

"We are fifth years now," Daphne smirked.

"That's cute," Pucey said from his spot tangled with Payton. This year they had been more outwardly affectionate with each other. Everytime I looked over at them Pucey was leaving kisses on her somewhere or Payton was snuggling into him. I would have thought it was adorable if she weren't with such a dickhead. Nevertheless, it was good to see one of my best friends happy. Faye and Daphne went on to reminisce on our first year at Hogwarts and how afraid we were of fifth years and above.

The prick of something sharp was felt on my thigh and I glimpsed down to see Pucey had flicked me with his finger. Payton was now seated on his lap, lost in conversation with the others. I ignored it until he did it a second time, this time warranting a cold look from myself. He flashed a childish smirk. The third time he did it was higher up on my thigh, bridging just under the hem of my skirt. I went to swat him away only to get a small laugh from him. Ignoring him didn't work, he just did it again and again. Each time, travelling further and further up my skirt. When he was well past the line of acceptable and had almost his whole hand up the side of my skirt, I snapped.

"Leave it, would you?!"

He smirked fully now and laughed, withdrawing his hand quick enough before Payton saw anything.

"Everything okay, Mel?" She asked innocently.

I continued to glare at Pucey. "Yes, peachy." I said.

"Prude," I heard him say under his breath.

"What babe?" Payton asked.

"Nothing gorgeous." He said as he pressed his lips against her neck.

The bell tolled and we all made our way to D.A.D.A in deep discussion about what we thought the new teacher would be like. We came to the conclusion she seemed sweet enough, perhaps this was the first time we would have a Defense class teacher to stay. The room was alive with chatter as we entered. A magical paper bird was flying around, being tapped and swatted by many students. Daphne and I sat behind Hermione and Lavender Brown, Payton and Faye to our left.

As the little white dove swooped down it dissolved into cinders, raining onto a pair of students. Everyone turned to see Umbridge standing there, in her dreadful pink cardigan and irritating smile.

"Goodmorning children," she greeted us and I couldn't help but groan.

"Here we go," I whispered to Daphne as Umbridge walked to the front of the class, beginning to talk about our O. . We were growing tired of the speech by now. There was something to Umbridge's voice however, that irked at me. Perhaps it was her constant faux delightful expression or the way her voice rose at the end of every word as if she were talking to ten year olds. It felt almost insulting. She tapped her wand and the piles of textbooks behind her floated to each person.

"Your previous instruction in this subject has been disturbingly uneven, but you will be pleased to know that from now on you will be following a carefully structured, Ministry approved course of defensive magic. Yes?"

Of course Hermione already had a question.

"There's nothing in here about using defensive spells?"

"She read the whole book already?" Daphne harshly whispered.

"Or maybe she just looked at the index, Daph."

"Using spells?" Umbridge repeated as if Hermione had just suggested the worst. "Well, I cannot imagine why you would need to use spells in my classroom."

"We're not going to use magic?" Ron asked.

"You will be learning about defensive spells in a secure, risk-free way." Umbridge sounded out.

"What use it that?" Harry rose his voice. "If we're attacked, it won't be risk free."

Umbridge looked at him scornful, the first time I had seen her display a stern face. "Student's will raise their hand when they speak in my class." She ordered before returning to her sugary persona. "It is the view of the Ministry that theoretical knowledge will be sufficient to get you through your examinations which, after all, is what school is all about." She smiled as she looked over at all of us in the room.

My lip hung low. Theory was my weakness, all my experience from the cup last year had just gone out the window and there was no hope for my grade in D.A.D.A.

"And how is theory going to prepare us for what's out there?" Harry urged again.

"There is nothing out there, dear. Who you imagine would want to attack children, like yourself?"

"Oh, I don't know." Harry scowled. "Maybe Lord Voldemort."

Everyone turned their heads away from Harry, as if just seeing him say the name was a sin. Unfortunately I still fell into that category. I was adjusting to speaking the name, but it still jumped at my skin when I was caught off guard. I swished my tongue to moisten my dry mouth. Seamus' shaking head was in my view as were several other opposers. The room remained quiet for the longest minute until Umbridge stepped forward, the knock of her little heels bouncing off the dead walls.

"Let me make this quite plain," she started. "You have been told that a certain dark wizard is at large once again. This. Is. A. Lie." She stated.

"It's not a lie! Mel and I saw him! I fought him!" Harry protested.

"Detention, Mr. Potter." Umbridge shouted, losing her composure.

Harry growled, "so according to you Cedric Diggory dropped dead at his own accord?" The sentence had pulled my heart out my chest and slammed it against the wooden floor. In my shock I had knocked my quill off my table, the sound of it rolling making the only noise in the room.

"Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic accident."

"It was murder. Voldemort killed him!" Harry was now shouting and then turned to look at my paling face. Daphne had placed a hand on my wrist in comfort at the mention of Cedric's death. "Melody tell her! Tell her your father is back!" His hand was flailing desperately.

 _Father_.

I winced at the words, wanting so bad to remain strong, but the emotions threatened my eyes. My throat was tightening, the act of breathing becoming something foreign to me. I pushed my chair back, the squeak of it's legs against the floor reverberating through the still room. Harry's face now pulled into regret as he realised what he had said. Through my lightheadedness I was able to stand to my feet and leave the classroom, everything turning into a blur behind me. As soon as I had left the thick, suffocating air and was alone, I coughed out a gasp for air. My ankles gave in and stooped to my knees, the sobs coming out in choked heaves over the humiliation and devastation I had just dealt with.

What a first day back.

* * *

 **My italics always disappear when I upload to FF, it's really irritating to have to find what is meant to be italicised every time; does anyone else have this issue? Nevertheless, thank you for everyone who has made it up to 25 so far!**


	27. Chapter Twenty Six

Chapter Twenty Six

I don't know how I would get through life sometimes without the support of my friends. Daphne had spent the whole afternoon comforting me until I finally recovered from the panic attack. Afterwards, Faye and Payton had taken desserts from dinner - which I did not attend - and carried them to our dorm for snacking. I dragged my finger over the fluffy whipped cream on top of my coconut ice cream and popped it between my plump lips.

"So good," Daphne mumbled as she stuffed her face with candied fruit across from me.

We all hummed in agreement as we continued eating.

"Feeling better?" Faye smiled to me.

"Much better, thank you girls." I grinned to them.

"You definitely look better," Daphne commented. "You were so white, I thought you were going to be sick."

"Same," I laughed, finding humour once again.

"Okay, I think I have eaten enough to soak." Faye finally announced, moving her plate off her lap and dusting her skirt.

"Soak?" I asked, taking another bite of my dessert.

"Soak the alcohol," she grinned and walked into our bathroom to admire herself in the mirror.

Right, I had forgotten all about the welcoming back party. Daphne also decided to get ready, crawling into her own bed and drawing the curtains with her wand. I stared down at my snowflakey food.

"I don't think I'll come down." I announced.

"What!" Faye's voice echoed from the bathroom.

Daphne's head popped out of her curtains. "Yes you are! If anyone needs to relax, it's you!"

I sighed, "Daph I really don't feel like it after today."

In short, it had been the worst first day back at school ever. Everyone thought I was going mad. The whole ordeal with Seamus still upset me. Malfoy had humiliated me in front of half the Slytherin's in Potions and irritated me all Divination. Not to mention Pukey trying to get under my skirt at lunch and last but certainly not least, Harry's tantrum in D.A.D.A had been the icing on the cake. Not one hour went by where I wasn't traumatized by something. No, going to this party full of alcohol coupled with my sour mood was a recipe for disaster.

"Mel," Payton whined as she threw an arm around my shoulders, "if you're worried someone is going to tease you about what happened in Umbridge's class, we'll sock them!"

"You're going to have to face everyone at some point, why not come out now while they're in good moods." Faye explained as she left the bathroom.

"Yes, brilliant idea, Faye. Why not go down there while everyone's drunk and merry, ready to have some fun with me." I snapped.

Her bunny-like nose scrunched as she frowned at my tone. "I'll let that go because I know you had a shit day."

Hearing Faye curse felt unnatural to me, the foreign word jarring in her sweet, bubbly tone. Payton then started rummaging through my bedside table draw, the sound of bottles clanging.

"Merlin Mel, how many potions do you have?"

"Enough to help me sleep at night," I admitted. She pulled out a light rose vial and smirked.

"To settle your nerves," she said as she presented the Calming Draught to me. I sighed, taking it from her, popping the cork off with my thumb and shooting the tangy liquid down my throat. Daphne had emerged from her bed and was looking at me hesitantly as I finished off the potion.

"Okay," she said slightly discomforted. "Let's go down."

In less than a minute I found myself sat on one of the Common Room couches. I was beside Faye amongst the lively chatter of the sixth and seventh year's. Daphne was now with Nott in a corner of the room, talking quietly as they sat in each other's arms. Payton had also ditched us for her man, Pukey slithering his arms all over her body every chance he had. The Calming Draught started to kick in and I found myself feeling elated.

An hour went by of Faye and I conversing with other housemates, all related to what subjects they were taking this year and what we did over the summer. I was thankful for the lack of teasing or insults directed at me. It turned out most Slytherin's didn't care about the rumours. Perhaps most of them knew the truth, their parents being Death Eaters, or perhaps they were too scared to ask about it, thinking I really was with Voldemort over the summer. Either way, it worked in my feelings favour as I could enjoy the party atmosphere.

Oliver Hill came over to us and sat on the couch opposite, he had two glasses with him and started pouring wine in one. "Taylor," he said, "big or small?"

"Sma-"

"Big!" Faye answered for me. "She needs a lot after the day she's had."

Hill poured a generous amount of wine into my glass and passed it to me. I nodded a polite thank you, inhaling the fruity fumes ascending from the scarlet liquid.

"Don't blame you," he said. "What Finnigan said was way out of line. Stupid prick."

"You heard him?" I asked and raised the glass to my lips, drinking a mouthful of wine.

"Nah," he shook his head and put the bottle of wine down in front of us. "Zabini told me at lunch. Just so you know, we all think he was bang out of order."

I nodded and sipped another mouthful while Faye and Hill started gossiping over things I couldn't care less about. Then another. And another until I was looking down an empty glass. Faye laughed loudly, slapping her hand on her knee and simultaneously knocking me with her elbow. I took the hint, understanding she wanted to be alone with Hill. I gave her a sly wink before I stood up.

"See you around, Hill." I smiled at him.

"You too, Taylor." He smiled back and I got a good look at his face. Perfectly lined jaw, skin as smooth as butter and a smile to match. Faye knew how to pick them. "Oh," he said, stopping me momentarily. "Take the bottle."

"You sure?"

"Like Faye said, you need it more than I do." He smiled.

"Thanks," I smiled and picked it up by the neck. I poured myself another big glass and wandered through the party, sharing smiles with several friendly students. It was getting later now and there was so much action in the room - the ornaments and glasses on the tabletops rattling as people bounced and stomped around. It was hard to make out words amongst all the hazy chatter, only small excerpts of conversation meeting my ears. Mostly teenagers flirting with each other. Daphne and Nott had disappeared from their corner and I was guessing I'd find a silencing spell on Daphne's bed when I returned to our room. Finally, I spotted an empty seat by Blaise who was leaning against the wall, watching a game of wizard's chest between Malfoy and Goyle. I joined him, setting my now empty glass on the table.

"Wine, Taylor?" Blaise observed. "How very classy of you."

I snorted and started pouring a new glass, my body swaying slightly.

"How much have you had?" He quirked a brow, putting a hand on my upper arm to steady me as I leant more and more on him.

"Half the bottle, I think." I said and then looked up at him with an exaggerated eye roll. "Oh please, I'm a big girl now, Zabini?"

Malfoy laughed from his spot at the table. He was absolutely thumping Goyle in their game, as expected. He was ten times smarter than that oaf, but he wouldn't catch me saying it out loud. I sleepily watched them play, getting bored easily, especially when they started Quidditch talk. Warrington then joined us, replacing Goyle's spot and proving to be more of a challenge for the Malfoy heir, but he still defeated him.

"Congrats on prefect, by the way." Warrington said.

Malfoy poured himself another glass of firewhisky, then topped off Warrington's. "Cheers mate," he nodded.

"Thanks Warrington," I said slowly, causing Blaise to look up at me.

"Okay," he put his hand on my wrist, "that's enough wine for you." He said as he took the empty glass out of my hand.

"Lighten up, Zabini." Malfoy jeered.

"She doesn't usually drink and look at the size of her." He commented.

"I'm fine, daaaad." I drawled and snatched my glass out of his hand before sauntering off.

My eyes landed on Payton and Pukey now nestled on the couch. Behind me, Blaise and Malfoy said something to me, but I barely caught a syllable of it. I stumbled onto the spot beside Payton and rested my head on her shoulder.

"Oh Melody," she said and put an arm around me for a hug. "I told you this would be fun."

I smiled into her shoulder, my eyes now closed as I grew tired by the second. "Yeeeah." I said.

She laughed and said something to Pukey. I felt her weight shift and opened my eyes to see her leaving the couch, signing me a gesture to suggest she would be right back. My blurring eyes then saw Pukey's grin start growing at me. He took my empty glass and poured something in it, something that didn't resemble wine.

"Try this," he said and handed it back.

I sniffed the burnt orange colour, identifying it as some sort of whisky that Ezra used to drink. I pushed the glass back into his hands, "no thank you."

"Don't be like that, trust me." He smiled and scooted closer. "It will make you feel good." His smile pulled into a smirk. His tongue ran between his teeth as his brown eyes watched me intently. The look he was giving me was suffocating.

Nails then dug into my shoulder, pulling me out of the trance I was seeping into. It was Faye, her clothes and hair still intact with a plain expression; I guess her attempt with Hill went haywire. "Melody," she said. "Let's go, I'm tired and- did you drink that whole bottle alone?!" She exclaimed.

I slowly turned my head to the empty wine bottle by my knee. "Oh," I laughed. "I guess I did."

She stared at me, pale eyes bleeding into big black pupils. "Okay, we need to go," she said.

"Oh come on, Harper. That's no fun." Pukey pouted. "Stay and play a little while longer."

I would have barked insults at the arrogant asshole if it weren't for Faye dragging me to my feet. We walked quickly up to the dormitories, my eyesight delayed and my mind a little fuzzy. The next thing I knew was soft pillows and warm blankets. Clouds coddling my body and sunshine beaming down on me. It was heaven.

Then it was hell. My throat was scratchy, my head feeling tight with a dull aching in the back. I rolled over in bed, my face being stroked with a bushy tail. Everything was a kaleidoscope of green and silver colours, spots of white and dark wood until I blinked my eyes clear. I sat up slightly, my throat incredibly raw and at first I stressed I had been screaming in my dreams, but this was a different sore throat than usual. This was dehydration.

A groan vibrated from my throat as I collapsed back into the soft blankets. My curtains were thrown aside and in my blurred vision I watched the pretty face of Daphne Greengrass grow from concern to anger.

"You're ridiculous!" She exclaimed.

I flung an arm over my eyes. "What are you on about?"

"Oh," she stuck a hand on her hip. "How Faye had to pretty much carry you here and how hard it was for us to get you into your bed, we nearly binded you!"

I moved my arm and looked at her. "Really?"

"Yes really," she huffed and then threw black robes at me. "Now hurry up, everyone else is at breakfast."

She pulled my curtains closed again and I sighed tiredly. "Yes, mother." I shouted.

"Melody," full name, I see. "I'm tired because you woke me up in the middle of the night and took an hour to get to bed with your shenanigans. Can you please cooperate?" She lectured through the curtains.

It wasn't often I saw Daphne's angry side, but interrupting her beauty sleep would do that. After cleaning myself up with spells and pulling my uniform on, we made our way into the Great Hall. Her inner bitch dissolved as soon as she caught eye of Nott's grin and ran over to him, engulfing him into a big hug until sitting at his side. I, on the other hand, slumped myself down between Faye and Blaise who were trying to force away smiles.

"Go ahead," I droned, "say whatever you want, get it out and over with."

And at that, Faye broke into a fit of giggles. "You are so adorable on the wine, Melody!" She chimed.

"Shhh," Blaise laughed, "not so loud, Harper. A teacher might hear."

"I don't even know what is so funny," I admitted, reaching over for a scone.

"Your intolerance to alcohol," Malfoy said.

I gave him a sarcastic smile before swabbing jam over my scone. Faye went on to explain how far Oliver Hill was from her perfect prince charming while I zoned in and out of it. Her stories were put to an end when a couple dozen of owls swooped into the Great Hall, followed by some cheers from excited students. A white barn owl, similar to one Lydia used at times, swooped by us and threw Daphne a scroll. Soon, letters were raining all around us from parents.

Daphne happily read her letter out loud to Nott, her parents wishing them both a happy school year. Faye cuddled her parchment to herself, saying it smelt like home. On the contrary, I sat quietly, without a letter and continued to chew on my scone.

"They are just so sweet," Faye said as she looked over the letter one last time.

"I miss my parents already!" Payton said as she folded hers back into it's envelope.

Across from me, Malfoy put his envelope and box down. His eyes trained on me fiddling with my food. He pushed his tongue against his cheek in thought and then finally spoke. "Will you be trying out for Quidditch this year, Blaise?" He said, his eyes still on me.

The conversation about families back home started to end. "And risk getting these teeth knocked out?" Blaise asked. "No way, mate."

I smiled subtly at Malfoy in gratitude for changing the subject and he gave me a nod in return. "We're down three players from last year, wonder who will be at tryouts tomorrow." He replied to Blaise, returning to that last of his breakfast.

* * *

Faye kicked her shoes against the curb one more time as we strode out of Herbology. "Why do I get so much dirt on my shoes in that blasted greenhouse?" She complained.

"Because it's a greenhouse?" I said.

She made a noise of protest and we continued walking. My second day of the year had been far more pleasant. Classes went by quickly as we looked further into what would be in our O. and I managed to duck any humiliation or interrogations over where I was all summer.

"So it's your first patrol with Malfoy tonight, right?" Faye asked.

I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. "Yeah, I don't think it will be too bad. He can't embarrass me in front of anyone and I'm past caring about his opinions." I said.

"You say that," Faye gestured, "but then he goes and upsets you again."

"Maybe I just won't talk and he will get bored." I shrugged.

But that strategy didn't work at all. If I didn't respond to some stupid opinion he had about a student of Professor, he would nag until I did. I let out a long drawn sigh for the third time that night.

"I don't know where he is, Malfoy." I said. "But I doubt he's been fired."

"How could he not?" he exclaimed. "That stupid oaf is a sad excuse for anything close to a teacher!"

We turned the corner to walk across the open bridge. The cold night air smoking against the places my skin was bare. My neck, ears, hands. I shivered and hugged myself, almost as if I was shying away from the dark sky. There was something spooky and eerie about wandering the castle alone at night. It was comforting to have Malfoy's presence by my side. Maybe he wasn't completely all talk, he had provided to be more than an adept wizard in classes which I admired. He was completely unscathed from the late hour or the chilling aura I was feeling. Perhaps it was my damaged mind playing on me. Every dark corner we took, it felt as it the shadows were closing in on me. I tried to shy my mind away from what it resembled. The way the thick dark shadows had swirled into the air, horrifyingly becoming the fleshy shape of him. A violent shiver overcame me, making my body shake.

Malfoy looked over at me with a frown. "What is wrong with you?" He asked.

"Nothing," I dismissed. "Just the cold."

"We'll go down to the fourth floor, it's warmer there," he advised.

We continued down to the fourth floor and as promised, it was warmer than the fifth. A group of younger kids running in the distance caught our eye and Malfoy immediately perked up with excitement.

"You there!" He said, but the kids kept running. "Hey!" He shouted. "Carpe Retractum!"

A rope of light shot out from his wand and hit one of the kids by their waist. He was flung to us in an instant, sat painfully on the ground before me.

"Carpe Retractum!" He called again, but the others were long gone from sight.

"Your name?" I asked the young teen. He stood up, rubbing his backside and giving Malfoy an evil glare.

"Isaac Wilson," he grumbled.

"Year?"

"Second."

"House?"

"Ravenclaw."

"Detention. Tomorrow with your Head of House, Mr. Flitwick." I smiled and wrote down, then tapped with my wand to see the little slip shoot into the air and fly to his office.

Malfoy was walking back from failing to capture the other kids. "Who were you with?" He asked.

"No one." He said.

"I saw them with you, you little prat."

Isaac remained silent.

"Right, okay." Malfoy huffed irritatedly. "Fuck off, back to bed." He shooed him off and he went running down the hall straight away.

I gave Malfoy a pointed look and he gestured a 'What?' at me. "Do you have to use that language?"

"He's twelve, he's probably heard it plenty of times," he said as we resumed walking down the hall. "And next time can you at least try to help me catch runoffs?"

"What can I say, Malfoy? I guess my reflexes just aren't as good as yours." I said lightly.

"I thought they'd be sharper after the cup last year."

"Seems to only be in life threatening situations." I commented.

He huffed and we remained silent for the next few minutes, covering every section on the fourth floor. "Might have to go back upstairs," he said as we began to do our third lap of the corridors.

"I doubt anyone is up there, let's just continue this." I said.

"This floors as boring as bat shit." He complained. "At least there's more to do on the fifth floor."

"What does the fifth floor have that the fourth doesn't?" I frowned. If anything it was less ground to cover and we would get more bored.

"The prefects bathroom," Malfoy winked.

"Even if there are students in there unauthorized, I don't want to catch them." I scrunched my face in disgust, waving the suggestion away.

"That's not what I meant." He said and I looked back over at him. The familiar heat he always caused started to spread over my cheeks. It was too late to hide my taken aback expression.

"You are..." I started, but was unable to find the words so I just growled, turning away and walking at a faster pace.

He stayed standing where he was and broke into laughter. I hadn't heard him laugh so freely before. "You're so innocent, Taylor." He grinned and jogged to catch up to me. "It brings me joy."

"Wish I could say the same," I griped and folded my arms. "Anyway, why don't you take Pansy? I'm sure she'd enjoy it."

His laughter ceased. "Parkinson? What would I want with that pug?"

"Please, you two are totally dating. Stop trying to hide it."

My body was stopped and pulled as he turned me to face him. A strong hand on my wrist that made my fingertips tingle. "We are not dating." He scowled.

I frowned and tried to inch away, "okay." I said and managed to fling my wrist out of his hold. "No need to lock me down." He squinted at me and we continued walking at a slower pace. "I guess I wouldn't want people to know I'm with Parkinson either if it were the case."

A gnarr reverberated from his throat. "I said-"

"-You're not dating, I heard you." I dismissed with my hand and smirk. It was fun having the upper hand on Malfoy, I could get used to this. I had to admit, I enjoyed watching him squirm.

He exhaled roughly through his nose. "We have fun sometimes," he rolled his shoulders in a shrug and I simply casted my eyes away from his form.

Like a needle resting on my skin, I felt unnerved. I tried to shrug off the slimy, uncomfortable feeling, but it remained the entirety of our patrol. Because of this, I had to have a shower when I returned to my dorm. The silky lotions against my skin were soothing and refreshing at first touch. I blissfully took in the warm steam and leant my back against the white pristine tiles.

The smoky haze before me swirled in hypnotic patterns and danced against my breath. It traveled into a swirl that would break apart once it drifted too far into cool air. I waved my hand about, watching and entertaining myself with the mist until I noticed it take the form of something more familiar before me. It whirlpooled into a long coil that kept wrapping itself around an oblong shape. Unsettled by the way it was starting to take shape, I flung my hand through it, only for the steam to reconnect like magnets.

I narrowed my eyes at the steam shaping itself, a vertical crease between my brows. Then it was staring me right back in the face, the colossal skull with a serpent protruding from its mouth like a tongue. I had never gasped so loudly as I lobbed back, my back and head colliding with the tiles. I gripped my wet hair in pain and then tried to whisp the steamy shape of the dark mark away, only for it to keep coming back.

Without turning the water off, I stepped out the shower, half slipping as I rushed. I gripped onto a towel rack to steady myself and looked up at the fogged up mirror to see the blurry outline of a skeletal man in it. This time I screamed, uncaring if I woke someone up. I fell back against the wall and slid to the ground, trying to back myself away further, only I couldn't. My hands covered my eyes as I immediately broke into a weep of fear. Water still sprayed onto me from the open shower beside me.

Pounding then sounded at the door. "Melody?!" Daphne's panicked voice sounded from the other side. "Mel, are you okay?"

I did nothing but sit on the floor and cry into my hands. The doorknob then clicked, the familiar sound of the unlocking spell and Daphne burst in to see me crying and naked on the floor.

"Oh, Melody," her voice drained and I felt the texture of a towel drape over me followed by her hand rubbing my upper back.

"What happened?" I heard Pansy ask quietly from the door.

"She must have been spooked." Daphne answered as she continued to rub my back.

"Will she be okay?"

I didn't hear Daphne answer anything, but the door soon shut. The shower stopped too to leave only my weeps to fill the quiet bathroom. I couldn't open my eyes yet, afraid I would see him again in the mirror. The only thing alerting me of reality was the soft hand caressing my back.

* * *

When I walked down to the Common Room the next morning, Daphne, Nott, Faye, Payton and Pukey were all huddled and whispering by the bookshelves. Payton saw me enter the room and her hands went wild with stop signals between the huddle. I was embarrassed enough over what happened, I didn't need this gossip on top of it. Not that I didn't trust my friends to keep a secret, but Pukey - no.

"Mel," Payton said brightly as I approached them. "We were waiting for you before we went to breakfast."

"Sure," I said tightly as walked with them to the Great Hall.

Daphne must have felt guilty since she plated my breakfast once we arrived . I barely said two words through breakfast and maybe three more on our way to Charms. Just as we reached the classroom, Payton came running up to us, slightly out of breath.

"Wow look, you're going to be on time today!" Daphne mused.

She shot her a glare, "you're just lucky Theo is in your classes."

"Take a joke," Daphne said, feigning offence.

We walked into Flitwick's class, Daphne sitting with Nott, leaving Payton, Faye and I alone at the back.

"Day three and I'm already done," Faye complained as she shifted through her books in search of the correct one.

"No kidding, have you realised how much work we have this year?" Payton complained.

Flitwick walked into the classroom and stepped onto his podium so we could all get a view of him. His distinguishingly short body could only just be seen from my spot at the back. His shock of white hair making him pop amongst the deep browns of the room. He cleared his throat before speaking with his usual high pitched tone.

"Now I hope everyone has already started revising for their O. ," he announced whilst tapping his wand against his hand. "Today we will be revisiting defensive spells."

"Glad someone's going to teach us how to defend ourselves," Payton whispered to my right.

I noticed Harry perk up at the words, the same ideas floating through his own mind. Perhaps Flitwick had seen how Umbridge was orchestrating our classes so he was taking it upon himself to teach us.

"The Stunning Spell," he started and stepped down from his podium, proceeding to pace up and down the class room as he spoke. "...is one that will stop a moving object. It also has the ability to render the victim unconscious if used with the correct amount of concentration. Today we will be learning to stop or stun objects. No unconscious students, please." He walked back to the front of the class, "you will also find, that the Stunning Spell is useful in a duel and can be granted as a win for the caster." I was happy at the news we would we practising this Charm. I had gotten the hang of it last year before the third task and was ready to impress Flitwick with my skill.

Once again, Flitwick perched himself on the podium so everyone could see him. "The effects of the Stunning Spell may be counteracted by 'Rennervate', but will also wear off with time on their own. Who can tell me what species are naturally resistant to the Stunning Spell?"

Hermione's hand shot into the air, her fingers moving quickly to draw his attention to her.

Flitwick delightfully picked her unlike Snape who usually avoided it. "Miss. Granger," he elected.

"Dragons, trolls and giants," she answered eloquently. Ron leant over and whispered something that made her roll her eyes.

"Correct, yes, yes." Flitwick said. "Now, after me everyone." He said and raised his wand to portray the wand movement for us. "Stew-peh-fye!" We all copied him and practised the enunciation. "Fantastic, into pairs please. One will throw objects whilst the other will attempt to stun it."

It was awkward for a moment as the three of us girls had to decide who to sacrifice to someone else. Payton took the plunge this time, pairing with Blaise. Meanwhile, Faye and I practiced in the back. Since I had the hang of it, it was mainly Faye practising. There were a few close calls where I had to block the spell coming for me instead of the box I was throwing to her.

Class went by quickly since it was full of practical activities. We left the class feeling rather good, but before I went off with the girls, I noticed Harry in conversation with Umbridge. It was time I approached him about what happened in her class so I decided to hang back. From his slumped actions and her raised head, I assumed they were having a quite hostile conversation. Harry raised his hand to his temple and closed his eyes as he struggled to continue talking to her until she walked away merrily. He shook his head and then began walking down the hall to find me waiting.

His chest moved as he took a deep breath in, most likely bracing himself to see me, but as he moved closer it seemed like I should have been bracing myself to see him. His jaw was tense, a vein popping in his neck and forehead, not to mention the tired, cold vibe his eyes were giving off.

"Harry," I greeted, almost uncertainly.

Like a dragon puffing smoke out of his nose, he wheezed heavily and started to tap his foot. "Melody," he crossed his arms.

I frowned, did he not owe me an apology over his actions in Umbridge's class? I mirrored his actions, folding my arms over my chest and tilting my head. "Is everything okay?" I asked, my eyes purposely flicking to Umbridge who was watching us in the distance in a not so subtle manner.

He sighed and ceased the irritating foot tapping. "It's fine."

"What was that just about?"

"Nothing." His green eyes flickered up at mine, a hint of daggers threatening me to stop.

I rocked back onto one foot, my head dropping slightly at his attitude. "What's gotten into you?" I asked. "If it's... you know. You can talk to me about it."

I noticed the way his hand clenched into a tight fist and the way his eyes glared at the stone pavement we stood on. "Just..." he struggled to find words and eventually sighed again, taking a lengthy blink before meeting my eye contact again. "Don't worry about it," he mumbled and pushed past me.

My body was flaccid as he knocked me with his shoulder. My bottom lip fell in shock, his marching beating my ear drums; never would I expect Harry to behave like that. I had done nothing to warrant that type of treatment. Was he upset I walked out in D.A.D.A after he publicly humiliated me? I lifted my bronze eyes and looked up to see the woman donned in pink watching me with a twisted smile.

This was looking to be one hell of a year.

* * *

 **Strap in! We're just getting started with Mel x Malfoy and Mel's hallucination's. Thanks for reading everyone and I hope you all had a lovely Easter weekend x**


	28. Chapter Twenty Seven

Chapter Twenty Seven

Binn's voice continued to lull my tired mind to sleep through out the majority of the lesson. He was currently introducing us to the Great Sasquatch Rebellion of 1892. Unfortunately for me, that was all I would get out of this period. The parchment in front of me was blank, tauntingly staring back at me, beckoning me to write notes. A quick glimpse over the classroom assured me I wasn't alone in this boredom. Daphne, beside me, stretched her lips into a yawn as she shuffled in her seat; a desperate attempt to keep her body awake. I dropped my quill and flexed my fingers to keep the blood moving, hoping my whole body wouldn't be numb when it was time to go.

It had been a busy first few weeks at Hogwarts, all teachers adamant to prepare us for our O. . My diary was already filled with todo lists and notes for studying. These days it wasn't just my semi-dyslexic impairments holding me back, I found it harder and harder to concentrate and clear my mind. Whenever I had a moment to spare, memories weasled their way into my brain, flashbacks or mere thoughts about what was happening. Quiet whispers in the room were amplified to my ears, my paranoid mind believing they were all gossiping about me. I groaned as I pushed my hair out of my face, looking back up to Binn's translucent body. "History of Magic," the words were boarded above the blackboard.

 _I enjoy reading why things happen the way they do. The cogs start to move together and the outcome has more meaning. All these events that helped us get us here today._

A deflating breath shook from my throat. That familiar warmth shrouded my nose with tears starting to sting the corners of my eyes. I blinked quickly, my thick lashes coating themselves in the salty beads. Cedric's memory continued to drag my heart apart. There were times in the Great Hall where I would glimpse over and think I could see him amongst the yellow robes. Whenever we walked near the barrels that lead to their Common Room, feelings would ricochet through my body. The mere thought of him tightened my throat and filled my eyes with tears. The grief was like an ocean, the waves ebbing and flowing. Sometimes the water was calm and still, other times it was overwhelming and crashed against rocks. I had learnt that at this point all I could do was learn how to swim.

I left History with a dark cloud hovering above my head. Daphne had noticed my emptiness, but she had learnt it was best to keep quiet and not pry what was wrong. She knew what was wrong nowadays, which felt like it was everything. We descended the stairs and crossed the courtyard in silence, coming up to the study hall where we intended to pass some time by studying and sharing notes. To be honest, it was Daphne copying my notes for herself, but I felt too empty to even care. As we entered the corridor leading to the hall, Cho Chang was exiting a classroom, Marietta Edgecombe at her side with her voluptuous red curls.

Just the person I did not want to see after reflecting on Cedric all History lesson. She looked up at me with an immediate scowl and I quickly redirected my eyes; far from the mood for a confrontation.

"Taylor," she barked

"Not now," I quietly gruffed out.

Daphne placed a hand on my shoulder, moving me aside and stepping in front of me as we walked faster. "Just leave it, Chang," she said sternly, the recognizable Slytherin power stewing off her.

"No," she threw back with a grunt and stampeded after us. "I need to talk to you," she yelled as she marched after us.

Daphne rolled her eyes and stopped walking, turning on her foot to address the fuming Ravenclaw. "Could you at least lower your voice?"

"She needs to hear this!" She shouted.

I had stopped walking now too and stood just past Daphne, watching Cho tentatively. Her chest was heaving and her mouth wrinkled as she prepared words of venom. She had been preparing this for a while, I could tell from the way her shoulders tensed and her fingers curled together. Then, the similar red warmth started to grow on her nose and her dark eyes glimmered with water too. Understanding started to blossom through me. I wasn't the only one walking in this solitude, I wasn't the only one with this hole in the world. We both walked around it in daytime and fell in at night. We both missed him.

"It is your fault," she quaked and I saw the tears give way, light catching the shiny trail it left on her cheeks. "He wouldn't have been _there_ if it weren't for you."

 _Take it!_

 _You saved us._

 _All of us!_

"He wouldn't have died if it weren't for you."

 _Who are you? What do you want?!_

 _Kill the spare._

"It is your fault," she sobbed before bringing her hands to her face, the crying starting to take control.

I guess I should have reacted the way people intended me too, but I couldn't get myself to react. No sobs broke from me or anger raged through me. I felt very still and very hollow, the way the eye of a tornado must feel, moving dully along in the middle of disruption. Marietta then escorted Cho away and I felt a hand tugging my shoulder.

"Melody," Daphne repeated, sounding out each syllable. She sounded far away, like I was underwater and she was above the surface. She shook me again, "Mel."

I blinked and looked over at her and watched her worried eyes travel all over my features. "Are you okay?" She asked softly.

"No," I rasped out.

"Do you want-"

"No." I repeated, my throat clearer. "I'm going to go."

"Where?" She asked.

"Just... going to go." I said and turned, walking robotically from the vicinity.

* * *

The worst type of crying wasn't the type everyone could see - wailing in the dark corners of corridors or sobbing at the back of the Common Room - No. The worst type was when your soul cried. Torn. Broken. Shattered. And no matter what you did to try and repair it or ignore the grief, there was no way to comfort it. Within months, my life had turned for the worse. I was sick of crying and sick of feeling like this. The aftermath of what occurred in that cemetery was almost as torturous as the night itself. I slunk myself down on my bed and stared up at my bed canopy. The dark grey and greens swirling before my eyes in illustrious patterns that reeked of Slytherin hierarchy.

I laid there for a long time, the memories of my terror and Cho's words playing over and over again in my mind. For a while I had wondered where everyone was, surely it was nearing curfew. That was until I heard knocking on the door. I didn't bother moving, believing it was Daphne finally coming to check on the state of my well being. They knocked again, harder than the first time, still I didn't move.

I then heard a huff on the other side of the door. One that didn't resemble Daphne at all, in fact it sounded like a male.

"Taylor," Malfoy's voice called through the door. "Can I come in?"

My quirked brows fell flat at the voice and I internally groaned. "What?" I shouted.

"So she is alive," he commented. "Can I come in?"

"Why?" I simply asked.

"I'm coming in," he announced and the door clicked open. As light spilled in from the opening door, I realised how dark it had become and how much later it was. "Have a nice nap?"

I closed my eyes as if that would shut him out. "What do you want?"

He sat down on the edge of my bed, the shift in weight making my body dip to the corner. "Many things," he said. "But right now we need to go help prepare for Halloween. We're prefects, remember?"

This time I groaned out loud. "I don't even want to be a prefect, who would want these responsibilities?"

"Muppets like Granger and Corner," he said and stood up. "Come on, I didn't have to come collect you, but no way in hell was I showing up by myself."

I sat up, brushing fingers through my dishevelled hair. "How long will this take?"

"Until it's done." He said blankly and started to walk out of the room. "Hurry up!" He shouted.

I swished my hair neat with my wand and quickly walked to catch up with him. His long strides making him move far faster than me. People were coming into the Common Room indicating dinner was finished. I followed him all the way to the emptying Great Hall where only prefects remained. In the distance, I noticed Harry, Hermione and Ron sharing tense discussion. Ron flailed his arms as if he had given up his point and Hermione shook her head before walking away to where Mariana and Zaiden were standing in the centre of the hall. Before I could even consider talking to him, Harry had left.

After a brief introduction by the Head Girl and Boy, we dispersed to decorate our designated parts of the castle. Malfoy levitated a box of decorations and we went to the far corner of the Hall.

"Wingardium Leviosa," I said under my breath as I placed black bunting on the walls.

Malfoy cracked a small smile as he did the same wordlessly.

"What's funny?" I asked.

"You're going to be shit at non-verbal magic next year."

"I can do some non-verbal magic, thank you." I retorted and bent down to pull out more bunting.

"Magic without a verbal counterpart doesn't count," he pointed out, referring to my skill with the Disillusionment Charm.

To prove my point, I placed the bunting up on the wall again without speaking the spell. He observed then followed it with an eye roll, but I saw the slight smirk curving at his lips and couldn't help the one growing on mine too.

We walked around the entire perimeter for the Hall and had put black bunting everywhere and had begun hanging bats into the air. They levitated themselves once positioned correctly and older prefects were going around enchanting them to fly. It was good Charms practice as I started balancing four bats at once into the air.

"Why weren't you at dinner?" Malfoy suddenly asked out of the blue. He uncovered the plastic off the last box of bats and started to hang them. "Greengrass said Chang upset you."

"That's one way to describe it I guess." I said as I walked closer to pull more bats out.

"Sounds like people are doing a lot of that to you lately," he commented nonchalantly.

"Sounds like it," I shrugged.

He stopped what he was doing and frowned at me. "You should give them a reason not too."

"And start more rumours about my dark descend? My Death Eater habits?" I sarcastically spun.

"Would you rather be afraid of people or have them be afraid of you?" He asked.

I halted my actions and looked at him with my deep brown eyes. Lately I had awkwardly been finding myself in the position of agreeing with Malfoy, but not wanting to voice it. Instead I stayed silent, considering his words. I had always had the best of both worlds. Some people had always feared me, just for my heritage. Some people had me fearing them, just because I was easily intimidated. But that wasn't who I was. I wasn't a scary person. I didn't know how to threaten or make people cower. I could barely throw jabs at Terry Boot last year when he was ruining me in front of a crowd.

"You know," Malfoy started. His voice was light and soft like I had never heard it before. "I know I gave Diggory a lot of crap, but he really was a great wizard." He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, coming to terms with what he was saying. "I'm sorry, Melody. I know he meant a lot to you."

I stared at him, the plastic bat in my hand almost slipping out of the loose grip. It didn't take a genius for someone to put two and two together; there was only one way Cho could have upset me and Malfoy knew it would have been Cedric. He looked back at me, almost on edge. There had been one other time Malfoy had apologised to me.

I looked up at him, eyes glossing over with fresh tears and my lips curved into a small smile. My body shook as a laugh jumped from me.

"What?" He frowned slightly, taken aback by my joyish response.

"You called me Melody."

He rolled his silver marbles for the second time tonight. "That's your name, isn't it?"

I laughed again at the absurdity of what was happening. "Yeah," I said and lifted the bat in my hand up into the sky. "Yeah, it's my name."

* * *

The nightfall cocooned us, even within the castles darkness. I gazed upon the velvety blackness through the castle windows as I waited for Malfoy to finish getting rid of boxes on the other side of the Great Hall. The white gold moon sat on a blanket of constellations, it was quite pretty if you focused on the light within the dark. I glimpsed back over at Malfoy, finding the same thought running through my mind as he walked over.

His eyes narrowed as his eyebrows knotted when he looked at me. "You're still here?"

"I wasn't going to leave you to walk through these scary halls alone," I joked.

"Like I'm afraid." He tutted. "That's cute how you try to reverse the tables. If you don't want to walk alone in the dark, I'll accompany you."

"So they told you too?" I sighed as we started to walk down the stairs.

"Told me about your meltdown in the bathroom?" He said. "Yeah, Daphne told Nott who told Blaise and I." I didn't look, but in my peripherals he turned his head to me, his eyes trained on my face. "Is stuff like that happening a lot?"

It was already extraordinary that Malfoy and I hadn't argued or clashed heads all night, but conversation was starting to reach a whole other level. Besides everyone at Grimmauld Place, the only person I had told about it was Daphne at school. I chewed on my inner cheek as I contemplated letting him in.

As if my body knew the answer before my brain, my head nodded. "I'm getting nightmares, but I have potions to help me."

"Dreamless sleep?" He asked.

"Yeah." I quirked a brow, he seemed familiar with the potion.

"And so that's why you won't walk back to your room alone?"

"I can." I stated, "but you would be going back there too anyway, I may as well wait." I explained and realised we were turning the corner to the dungeons already. The walk had been quicker than usual, even faster than when I would walk with Daphne.

Malfoy muttered the password and we entered, it was close to eleven so most students would have been in their rooms by now. "Well," he said, half pivoting on his foot as he turned to me. His face glowing against the warm candlelight in the room. "Goodnight and sleep well," he said. "I mean it." He bowed his head.

And then I watched his form as he strolled out of the room and started to ascend the steps, disappearing into the darkness.

Yeah, I guess it was quite pretty if you focused on the light within the dark.

The next day was a drag. Potion's was torturous as Snape had us do a mock exam that no one was prepared for. I had sat beside Daphne that class too, so I had no hope of copying off anyone. Double Charms were more stunning spells, but even doing practical exercises went slow. Then I had somehow survived one of Umbridge's D.A.D.A classes of just reading. Thankfully I had sat beside Blaise for that one and we entertained ourselves by drawing stick figures and animating them. But things took another disastrously tedious turn in Astronomy as we did more theory in preparation for our O. .

When we walked out of there we finally breathed knowing it was the weekend. "Okay that wins the boringest day of this year so far," I said.

"Sinistra hates me," Faye pouted.

"You say that about every teacher," Payton mused.

"No, she really does this time." Faye said.

"Well I don't know about you guys, but tonight was the only thing pulling me through to the weekend." Daphne said.

"Yeah," I started. "I'm starving, the feast is going to be amazing."

Daphne elbowed me in the arm. "Not the Halloween feast you numpty." She laughed. "The after party."

"I've had my costume ready for a week now." Faye gleefully clapped.

"Can I dress up as a Slytherin fifth year prefect?" I asked.

"Over my dead body," Daphne warned.

"Well…" I fiddled with my wand between my fingers jokingly until we all started laughing.

The Great Hall was how the prefects left it last night. The bats gliding eerily above the bustling students heads. The majestic pillars were wrapped in orange fairy lights that flickered like waning flames. The sun outside hadn't even set yet, but there was already candy wrappers dispersed everywhere; Mr Filch grumpily sweeping it up.

"Wow, you prefects did an amazing job." Faye commented as she watched the bats flapping their wings up above.

We slipped into our spots at the Slytherin table. Having been early, there was plenty of room to pick from.

"Thanks," I said with a gracious smile.

"Did Malfoy even help?" Payton snorted.

"He wasn't actually that bad to deal with." I said casually, admiring my now manicured fingernails.

"So you're warming up to him?" Daphne teased.

"Or he's warming up to me," I remarked, remembering his kind words about Cedric.

" _Well_ you have developed a more snarky attitude." Payton smirked.

"Hey!" I frowned at her and then caught eyes of Harry, Hermione and Ron entering the Hall. Payton noticed the redirection and glanced over her shoulder at them.

"What's with Potter, lately?" She asked.

"I don't know, but he's been a real dick." I grumbled.

Our peaceful solitude was short-lived as Pukey sat himself beside Payton. Soon after, Pansy, Millicent, Malfoy, Nott and Blaise also joined us. All seated directly opposite us. Dumbledore did his usual Halloween Feast speech, thanking the prefects for their efforts and warning us all to be safe tonight. Then to Crabbe and Goyle's delight the feast started.

The tables were laden with delicacies that made the mouth water. Everything you could think or dreamt of lied in front of us. Whole roasted meats adorned with charred vegetables. Huge platters of turkey stuffed with savoury fruit and nuts. Ocean creatures drizzled in sauces or begging to be dipped in spicy concoctions. Then countless cheeses, breads, vegetables and sweets everywhere else. Daphne and I indulged in the tantalizing food until we couldn't eat anymore. I dipped my spoon into the little bowl of creamy butter mashed potatoes and took one last bite.

"I can't anymore," I said, placing my spoon down.

Daphne was licking sticky honey off the tips of her fingers after tackling sticky wings. "Just. So. Good."

Pansy scoffed. "Manners, Greengrass. You're borderline Crabbe, right now."

"Who am I trying to impress?" She muttered. "I don't see my parents. Besides," she smiled at Nott, "Theo loves me regardless."

To that he shyly smiled back, his cheeks a nice natural rouge.

"Don't make me sick," Malfoy commented.

Before I had to watch Pansy start showering Malfoy with her obsessive affections, Faye nicked my shoulder, signalling it was time to go and prepare for the Halloween After Party. It took us over an hour to dress into our costumes, Payton had already cracked open the wine in our room for while we prepared. Daphne took one last sip of her glass and then pulled on a ripped cloak above her head, her and Nott were going as a Dementor Bride and Groom couple. Over the shaggy robes she had pulled on a white tulle dress and even had a small bouquet of flowers. Faye was dressed as a typical Princess, with long light curls, a purple gown and white gloves. Payton had charmed her tiara to constantly flash with sparkles, it was nice at first, but blinding when you looked for too long. Her purple gown clung to her body, accentuating her busting chest and putting the rest of us girls to shame.

I sighed as I glimpsed down at my unimpressive mermaid outfit. Faye would have pulled this off far better than I would.

"You're fit," Daphne said as she adjusted her veil. "Don't give me that face."

"Faye looks banging, I look like a piece of cardboard." I gestured to myself.

"Most accurate thing I've ever heard you say," Pansy snorted from her bed. Her and Millicent were dressed as broken dolls, their faces painted pale white with cracks and little dresses hanging off their bodies.

"Shall I add more bruises to your makeup for you, Parkinson?"

"See, snarky." Payton pointed out.

She was pulling on her leather tights to finish off her sexy cat outfit. She had the typical kitten ears and tail attached to her with whiskers drawn on her face - just by how revealing the outfit was and how tight it was to her body, I could tell it was Pukey's idea. The thought made my skin crawl.

Within minutes we had descended to the Common Room where plenty of Slytherin's were dressed in their costumes and celebrating the festivities. For my aqua mermaid tail, I had a long tight skirt that split at the end into fins, it made movement quite restricted and I found myself waddling to keep up with the girls everywhere we moved too. Plenty of the older students were tipsy with small clusters of them sitting around making out, talking or dancing somewhere.

As I shuffled through the animated crowds, drinks were being passed everywhere. I nearly found myself tripping on strewn bottles; Merlin how were we going to hide this mess from the Professors? Now that I was a prefect, I realised it was myself and the other prefects who would get in trouble first. Thankfully, Snape seemed to turn a blind eye when it came to what many students justified as 'student bonding and magical cooperation.' To others it was any excuse to get drunk.

It didn't take long for me to be left alone. Payton was in a corner deep in the party with Pukey, sharing quiet whispers and stares at people across the crowd. Daphne, Nott and the remainder of the Slytherin fifth years were involved in an intense game of spades. I could see the magical cards swishing in front of their opponents in the distance. Faye was on the prowl as usual, scouting out someone to toy with, but it seemed she was preoccupied with her male equal, Blaise Zabini. I looked at them curiously for a moment while they giggled by an empty table, further from the noisy party atmosphere.

The seventh year prefects had set up a fruity punch bowl which I spent most of my time at, avoiding mingling with people and the glasses of wine that was being handed around everywhere. After the Welcome Back party I had vowed to take it easier on the stuff; mainly in fear I would say or do something I would regret.

"I don't think the mermaids in the Black Lake look quite like that," Malfoy's voice sounded behind me.

I turned around to face him, greeted by him in a vampire do-up. His snow white hair gelled back like in first and second year with a high neck collar making him look like a royal blood feaster. He had a faint smirk on his lips as his eyes examined my costume. My aqua tail clung tightly to my hips, my stomach bare and a crystal adorned crop top on my torso. Faye had curled my hair into luxurious mermaid waves and Daphne had allowed me to borrow her big seashell earrings for the night.

"No," I smiled, "I'm the type from a lagoon or a children book."

He gave a slow nod, "ah." His grey eyes connected with mine. "Very nice." He said simply.

"Likewise," I said, running my eyes over his costume too. I raised the glass of punch to my lips, suddenly feeling a tightness in the air.

"Off the wine tonight, I see?" He raised his own glass of whiskey and took a sip.

"I think I'd like to do the teasing tomorrow rather than be the one who gets teased this time."

"Fair play." He tipped his head. "Have you tried this?" He raised his glass of golden liquid up, the alcohol swishing against the walls.

"It's firewhiskey, right?"

"Yeah, give it a go," he offered and shook the glass. I lifted a hand to take it, but he tutted me, his eyes boring into me carefully. He pushed the glass up closer to my face which confused me further, until I felt the cold rim push against my bottom lip. I wasn't sure if I was reading his actions correctly, but I went with my gut anyway and slid the glass between my lips. My brown eyes stayed locked on his to see if it was what he intended. It must have been, as he tipped the glass for me, the cinnamon flavour coating my tongue and trickling down my throat as I took a sip.

It burned like a hot rod, searing against bare skin. Not even the hottest curry I had swallowed could compete. The fiery sensation continued into my chest, eventually alighting my heart. He pulled the glass away and raised his eyebrows, "well?"

I cleared my throat with a wincing expression. "It definitely lives up to its name," I rasped.

A small chuckle fell from his lips. "It takes getting used too." He chimed as he looked down at the half empty cup in his hands.

"Melody!" Payton said as she approached me from over Malfoy's shoulder. "I should have known you'd be standing by the grazing tables." She laughed. Her hand gripped onto Malfoy in front of her to keep herself straight.

"How many have you had, Miles?" Malfoy snided, uncomfortable she was touching his suit-jacket.

Payton exaggeratedly rolled her eyes with a squawk. "Mel, come, I have someone I want to introduce you too!" She said giddily in a way that rivalled Faye.

I sighed, placing my punch down on the table and giving Malfoy an apologetic look as she dragged me away.

"Since when were you two so buddy buddy?" Payton snorted.

"Since we have to spend hours a week together patrolling the castle walls."

Payton stumbled as we reached the couches her group had settled at. Pukey was there, perched at the top, surrounded by several other seventh years I recognised. Payton gave me a drunk, lopsided smile before leaning in to whisper into my ear.

"This guy by Adrian's side is Emory McClelland. His family is very wealthy," she winked at me, very obviously, then turned to Emory. He was a handsome guy, I'd give him that, but he was no Cedric Diggory. "Emory," Payton said in the most sober tone of voice she could muster, "this is Melody." She gestured to me on her left. "She's in my year-"

He raised a hand, "Payton please," he said. "Everyone knows Taylor, come on."

A warmth moved up my neck and onto my cheeks at the comment and Payton started laughing. She looked to me with a huge smile. "Well go on," she urged. "Adrian and I will be... elsewhere." She said and at those words she tugged Pukey to his feet, dragging him to leave Emory and myself alone.

I smiled politely at him before moving into the now vacant seat to his side. I wasn't exactly looking for a new crush, I still hadn't recovered from my loss of Cedric, but I appreciated what Payton was trying to do. Faye had said recently that I needed to distract myself more, meet new people.

"So, mermaid, hey?" He said, looking down at my outfit.

"Why not," I shrugged shyly.

Emory seemed nice enough as he started asking me legitimate questions surrounding school and what I was interested in. It was almost flattering for a while for someone to have genuine interest into what I enjoyed. We bonded momentarily over poetry, but the pleasantry went out the window when he got bolder with his whisky.

"So Melody, be honest with me, hun." He said with a cock to his head. "Where oh WHERE were you over the summer? It's all everyone has been wondering."

Any admiration I had for McClelland turned into a distant nothing as he repeated the question. I shifted uncomfortably, adjusting my mermaid tail and avoiding looking back at his eyes that were staring into me. "I would rather not talk about it."

"Oh come on, that's not fun." He said. "How about this, we play twenty questions and I try to guess?" He raised a dark brow.

"I'm sorry," I fidgeted. "I'm not allowed to talk about it."

He sighed and looked past me at something else, his eyes brightening slightly at the sight. "Where's Payton?" He said and I turned my head to see Pukey approaching. Now I _really_ despised the situation that was unravelling.

"Put her to bed, she's wasted." He said as he slunked down on the couch beside me. "And how are you two?"

Emory gave me a disappointed look. "Quite well until Melody wanted to be a killjoy."

"I'm not about to break confidentiality with someone I just met." I argued.

"Hey now, hey now," Pukey hushed and swung an arm around me, his hand running up and down my bicep in an attempt to calm me. Instead it made me more uncomfortable. "Mel, is Emory being too invasive?"

You are. "Tell Payton I enjoyed meeting him, but I'm ready to go to sleep now." I said to him and went to stand, but Pukey's arm around me pushed me back down. Emory huffed with the shake of his head and then left, deciding I was a lost cause by now.

"He's lucky," Pukey then said lowly. "Because you just say the word Mel, and I'll hex him to oblivion." My muscles clenched, instantaneously feeling restless from his words. He was in such close proximity to me that his breath was on my cheek.

I gave him a perplexed look and he shot back a grin. A grin I had never seen him give Payton, a grin he had reserved for me. I swallowed thickly, my nails digging into my tail and nearly piercing my legs under the material. "Thank you," I said rigidly. "I'm going to sleep now."

His arm tightened again around me, limiting my movement more. He opened his mouth to talk and his breath reeked of alcohol. The knowledge he was drunk made me even more distressed. "There is only _one_ place you will be sleeping tonight, sweet Melody." He cooed.

If all the snakes in Slytherin had slithered down and wrapped themselves around my limbs - that would have felt better than the shiver that Pukey had sent through my body. The disgust soon evolved into anger within me and I managed to push his arm off me, throwing him a revolted expression. "You're my best friends boyfriend." I said, shocked. "Don't you ever-" I started, but struggled to find the words to scold him with. "You know what, Pucey." I said defiantly. "Shove. Off." And with those words I pushed him away and sprung off the couch, marching away.

It seemed everyone around me was too lost in their own drunken business to even notice our spat. Everyone but Malfoy, whom I had been pulled away from originally. "Taylor," he said as I rushed past, his hand reaching out to grab me, but I was walking too quickly and ignored him. Unwilling to bother anymore with the party, I practically ran back to my dorm with no intention of looking back.

* * *

 **I'm so sorry for the delay in getting this one up! I had a few back up issues and dreadfully lost it after it was written - and you know that feel when you just can't get it as good as it was originally? Yeah. Nevertheless, I hope it was still enjoyable. Thank you so much to haleyamazing13, Pr1nc3ss K3nny and Phoenixwrites101 for your lovely reviews. There's nothing better than seeing someone likes your work! xx**


	29. Chapter Twenty Eight

Chapter Twenty Eight

 _Success is no accident, it is hard work, perseverance and study._

Ezra's words of wisdom continued to play in my mind over and over again as I peered out the library window, watching the colourful gardens willow in the soft breeze. Daphne and I were actually attempting to get study done for our O. . this morning, but we kept finding our eyes everywhere except the page.

A tight feeling in my chest deepened as I reminisced over Ezra and his constant way of knowing what to say. The man was always full of the right advice. I bit my bottom lip, absentmindedly brushing my quill against my jaw as I continued staring outside. Daphne beside me sighed for the fiftieth time this morning and slumped back in her chair, defeated.

"Fuck Herbology," she huffed.

My eyes widened at her vulgar language. "Daph," I quietly scolded.

"I'm sorry, but seriously this is ridiculous. Where in hell will I need to know the effects of a chinese chomping cabbage when added to a skele-go potion?!" She wined and gave me her best puppy eyes. "Theodore has Quidditch tryouts soon, can we go watch?"

I breathed a sigh and looked down at the muddle of words in my text book. "Yeah, nevermind this."

After packing our gear and returning it to our rooms, we walked to the Quidditch pitch that was crawling with Slytherins. Daphne and I disregarded walking onto the grass and climbed up into the benches, seating ourselves in isolation.

"He's been practising all summer," Daphne smiled as she searched for her boyfriend on the field.

"Who is Captain this year?" I asked.

"Montague," she scrunched her nose.

"Better than Flint." I commented. "Nott looks like he has a good chance," I smiled encouragingly at her which she returned.

The Slytherin's were all on the field in heaps of discussion. I could see Malfoy pointing animatedly at the posts as he spoke to Crabbe and Goyle. Most likely giving them advice before their try out. Through the crowd I spotted Payton and Pukey walking towards the bleachers. A tiny groan sounded from me as Pukey held Payton's hand. The memory of him from last night was still vivid in my brain. I felt nothing but pure disgust towards the seventh year now.

He walked her to the end of the bleachers and they shared a quick kiss before separating; Payton running up the stairs to us and Pukey returning to the crowd for tryouts. If she didn't have such a blissful smile on her face, I may have told her what her boyfriend had done the night before, but I wasn't the type for confrontation. I didn't want to cause trouble. There was enough going wrong in my life so I decided to push Pukey's behaviour to the back of my mind.

"Hello lovelies," she chimed as she seated herself beside Daphne.

"You're in a good mood," Daphne commented.

Payton gave a dreamy smile as she gazed back over the field. "He's amazing," she said.

My nostrils flared as I contained the heat rising within me. It irritated me to no end to see how false her perception of him was.

Nott then came running to the side of the bleachers, quickly climbing over seats to reach Daphne. She jumped up to hug him and unlike with Pukey and Payton, I admired their affection. It made me envious and pricked my heart as I missed Cedric. Had he survived, had he not touched that portkey, things could be so different now. Maybe we would have developed a relationship.

"You're going to do so well!" Daphne exclaimed as she held Nott's face and squished his cheeks.

He gave her a distorted smile back. "As long as I have my good luck charm here."

Daphne squealed and hugged him again.

"Merlin, get a room." Payton laughed.

"Like you can talk," I bit and she waved me off with a chuckle.

Malfoy was now climbing up the bleachers towards us and stood two levels down. "Nott, let's go!" He called and Nott hesitantly pulled away from Daphne. As he moved out of the way, I entered Malfoy's line of sight and he grinned.

"Came to wish me luck, Taylor?" He teased, an elbow slung around his broom.

I laughed, my brown eyes glimmering gold in the sunlight. "Good luck, Malfoy," I said to humour him with a tilt to my head.

"Won't need it, but thanks love," he winked before turning to return to the field with Nott.

Daphne's eyes were ping pong-ing with speed between the two us after the exchange. She sat back down in her seat between Payton and I and gave me an expression that screamed surprise. "What. Was. That."

"What was what?" I acted oblivious.

Payton's head then popped out from Daphne's side. "I knew I wasn't the only one to notice," she said smugly. "They were quite cozy last night."

"Cozy?" Daphne repeated breathlessly with a smile of disbelief.

"You remember that?" I asked Payton, referring to her drunken state.

"Foggily," she admitted.

Daphne's hand then latched around my wrist. "Melody Taylor," she said, her voice restraining to squeal. "Do not tell me you are _into_ Draco Malfoy?"

I whipped my hand out of her grip. "Oh, please. We're just civil from spending time together as prefects." I defended. In fact, it was true. When we were alone and Malfoy wasn't so adamant on showing superiority over others, he had shown a softer side. True, it wasn't rainbows and sunshine. But over the first few weeks of term, he had been exceptionally decent to be around during our patrols.

Payton nodded. "She made a similar excuse last night."

"Because it's true!"

Daphne's eyes squinted into slits as she surveyed me. "Okay, Mel," she turned away from her interrogating stature. "But I have _never_ seen Malfoy call _anyone_ love."

 _Hey Taylor, good technique, love._

"He has before," I said quietly, remembering his teasing in Potion's on our first day back.

The grilling from the girls came to an end as Quidditch tryouts commenced. They seemed to do normal exercises of flying and passing the quaffle. Those going for Seeker were tasked with chasing the snitch. As the tryouts went on, I went to a great effort to keep my eyes on everyone playing, but I was all too aware of how often my eyes stayed on a certain blonde darting around the field.

* * *

My feet slipped on wet, muddy leaves as I rounded a corner, the cold wind of the night freezing my throat and lungs as I inhaled deeply and quickly. A jarring pain was shooting up to my hip with every step I took. My heart was beating frantically, it was all or nothing. Fail and my life paid the price. I turned another corner, meeting another familiar dead end of hedges. The maze was changing every few seconds, the snapping and popping of branches so loud in my ears as I raced against the plants.

 _He_ was chasing me. The black coated shadowy figure with a skeletal face. Red eyes taunted me when I blinked or closed my eyes. _He_ was everywhere. Watching. Waiting. Ready to strike. I heaved more breaths as I sprinted with all my ability down a straight path. Sobs were starting to squeeze out of my throat as I panicked. In my terror, I glimpsed back to see the travelling black smoke wisping in the air, closing in on me. A mistake it was as I tripped over the hedges roots.

Branches worked quick to lock me down to the grass as I struggled to stand. My body was starting to grow weak and as the vines wrapped around my limbs, I became imobile. Mud smeared my sweaty face as my face was pushed against the grass. The black smoke then reached me, covering my entire body and silking through my arms and legs. I screamed, squeezing my eyes shut to escape the nightmare.

And escape I did as I opened my eyes to see the roof of my bed canopy. My chest was pounding, my ears deaf and my skin completely soaked from sweat. Relief chilled my body as I realised it really was a nightmare. I had been in the maze again, only this time he was chasing. Voldemort's smokey form was bolting after me. A small meow sounded by my feet. I must have woken Mia in my terrors. I looked over onto my bedside table and opened the top drawer, I was completely out of Dreamless Sleep. My last dose had clearly not been enough to go a whole night without it.

I picked up my watch to see it was half past four in the morning. That meant I still had more sleep to go before it was an acceptable time for me to be awake. I exhaled a deep sigh, my hands coming to cover my eyes. I was too afraid to sleep again, afraid I would end up back in the maze or graveyard. So I layed there wide awake until it was time for breakfast.

"You alright?" Faye asked as I poured myself a third cup of tea.

"I didn't get a good sleep," I admitted and started sipping on the cup.

"Might need another layer of makeup to hide those circles," Pansy commented from across the table. "Just trying to help," she sang.

I crumpled my nose, deciding the tea was lacking sugar and reached for another spoonful, but a single Gryffindor caught my attention across the Hall. Harry was alone, sitting at the table and packing his books into his bag. From his actions I could tell he was about to leave and it was the first time in weeks I had seen him alone. I bolted out of my seat without a word to the others and started to walk down the side of the Hall. As predicted, he stood up and also started walking down the Hall. Just as he walked out and into the Great Staircase Tower, I managed to catch him and grabbed his elbow.

He turned with confused eyes and then sighed when he saw me.

"Don't act too impressed to see me," I said flatly.

"What is it?" He asked impatiently.

"What is up with you?" I asked. "Have I done something?"

"No I just-" he said and pulled on his sweater sleeves. I looked down and noticed something unusual with his hands.

"Harry," I said, cutting him off and grabbing one of his hands. I pushed back his sleeve with my thumb to see scarring. I recognised they were letters, but before I could read what it said he pulled his hand away. Covering it with his other. "What is that?"

He shook his head and started to walk off annoyed.

"Harry!" I called and went to grab his arm again, but he shrugged me off.

"Please, Mel. Just don't worry about it," he mumbled.

Again he had successfully dodged me, leaving me all hot and angry. If he wasn't going to tell me what was going on, I decided to go to someone who might. I turned back into the Great Hall and walked over to the Gryffindor table. I had been going through great efforts to avoid this table again after my first day back. Thankfully Seamus wasn't around, but Ginny was there. She was seated next to a girl I didn't know and they seemed to be sharing a plateful of fruit.

"Ginny," I said and she followed the voice to see me.

She offered me a kind smile, "Melody. How are you?"

"Good, thank you." I said, stopping short in front of them. "Do you know where Hermione is?" I asked.

"Library, she had to return some books before class," she said.

"Thank you," I smiled and pivoted on my heel to walk to the library.

I was on a mission, not stopping for anything. It was easy to find Hermione in the library, her bushy curls popping out within the aisles. She saw me before I said anything and offered a warm smile.

"Melody, how lovely to catch you," she said and closed the book in her palms. "O.W.L revision has been so busy, it's been hard to find time to-"

"Hermione, spare me." I said, waving my hand. "I get it, busy, yadda yadda. Harry clearly hates me, avoiding me, yadda yadda." I deadpanned.

She slouched with a puckered face. "He doesn't hate you, Mel. He's just annoyed at your lack of... uh..." she averted her eyes from my impending stare. "Persistence to prove You-Know-Who has returned."

"Because of what happened in Umbridge's class, right?" I sighed.

"He thinks you're doing what everyone else is doing and pretending he's not back." Hermione explained. "In denial, if you will."

"He thinks I'm in denial? _I_ was there! How can he believe something like that?" I complained.

"That's just a small factor of it," she said and put the book in her hands down on the shelf. She gestured me to follow and we began walking through the library. Her voice had dropped to a much quieter volume. "He is agitated."

"You don't need to tell me that," I joked.

"No," she whispered. Her eyes now stared at me. " _Very_ agitated. He's so angry and frustrated all the time. At first I thought it was just teenage hormones." She said and I made a disgusted face. "But he said something alarming to me the other day."

"What was it?"

"He said he feels connected to You-Know-Who." She looked around the area to make sure no one was listening to us. "He's invading his mind, appearing in his dreams and he thinks he's giving him these terrible impulses."

I frowned and we stopped walking in a deep corner in the library. "How can he be sure? I mean, I've been having nightmares too, but after what we went through wouldn't you think that is normal? Has he been to Dumbledore about this?"

"No," she shook her head. "He's completely ignoring him. It's just Harry is always so good, with noble intentions, but lately he is so impatient and overeager on everything. I think he's right, I think he is connected to him."

I soaked in all the information. My mind feeling slightly pained like a headache was approaching at the back of my mind. "I saw scars on his hands." I said.

She made a disgusted sound. "Umbridge," she said. "She's making him use a Black Quill."

"Am I meant to know what that is? Aren't all quills black?"

"It's a dark quill that tortures the person using it." She explained. "Everything she makes him write appears scarred on his hand. It's hurting him." She said sadly.

"So when he goes to write lines for detention..." I said and she nodded before I finished my question. I sighed, my own shoulders dropping now. "Why didn't he tell me this? Harry never keeps this sort of business from me."

"He hasn't been pleasant for myself and Ron either," she confessed. "Don't tell him I told you all of this."

"I wont," I promised and the bell tolled for our first class with Sprout. We parted ways and instead of going to Herbology, I decided to skip and see Snape. I had more important matters on my hands than chinese chomping cabbages.

His office was dark as usual. If he had painted the walls black it wouldn't be any darker. The walls could be any shade and I still wouldn't be able to tell.

"Shouldn't you be in class, Miss. Taylor?" He asked as I walked in.

"I'm on top of my work this year for once," I said honestly.

"Then perhaps it would be wise to stay ahead?"

"I have something very urgent to tell you." I said.

He now frowned and listened to me intently. Snape was my connection to the Order and under Dumbledore's orders, he had to keep an eye on me, so it was no surprise the mention of urgency grabbed his attention. "Umbridge is using a Black Quill on students," I said.

He shook his head with an eye roll, "do you think I am truly that blind, Miss. Taylor?"

I frowned. "You know and you're letting it happen?"

"It is not my place to interfere." He said, picking up his quill and pulling out work from his table. "And I strongly advise you do not either," he said sternly.

"Does Dumbledore know?" I asked and he remained quiet. "Why isn't anyone doing anything?" I exclaimed.

"Dumbledore's lack of involvement when it concerns the Ministry is nothing for you to worry about. Now, if you skipped class to tell me this, please return and set a good example, as you should for being a prefect."

"There was something else I needed to ask." I said.

"Ask," he said.

"I was wondering if I could please have more Dreamless Sleep? I've finished the vials you gave me."

He looked up at me again, slightly shocked. "That should have lasted you until Christmas."

I shrugged. "I needed to take bigger doses. Do you build immunity to it?"

"No," he said. "It seems your trauma is stronger than I perceived. I will start brewing you something stronger, but you must take the minimal amount I prescribe." He said. "Anymore and you could fall into a permanent sleep. Do not let it get in the hands of anyone, understood?"

"Yes, sir." I said happily.

As always, our conversation was short. That's the way it was with Snape, straight to the point with no fluff. I quite enjoyed the quick nature of our conversations and as we shared goodbyes, the tiniest flick at the corner of his mouth showed me he did too. I had already missed the first fifteen minutes of Herbology and being late to Herbology was worse than other classes. It was like Potion's. Everyone would be ahead in their assigned tasks and you couldn't move quicker to catch up. If I went now, I would have to stay behind to finish everything.

So I took a casual stroll through the halls instead, trying to prolong my walk as much as possible. Since everyone was in classes, they were practically empty, spare a few seventh and sixth years with free period.

I turned a corner and found myself at the Great Staircase where I only just caught the glimpse of short boys running into a corridor. I moved fast to catch up with them, skipping up the steps and hurriedly walking the direction they went. At first I thought they had gotten away, but the distant laughter of children said otherwise. I followed the giggles to find them outside the girls bathroom with pink vials, clearly skipping class to do some prank. My inner prefect bitch took control and I marched towards them, ready to lay down the law and send them flying to class.

But instead the three boys turned to me with wicked smirks.

"Hey look, it's the crazy girl!" One said brightly, as if excited to see me.

The one to his right was the only one without a smirk and hit him in the arm. "Don't! That's You-Know-Who's daughter, y'know!"

"Are you excited he is back?" The other asked.

My mouth dropped at the words, but I quickly masked it with a deep frown. "None of that is true. Now, what are you doi-"

"So you're not You-Know-Who's daughter?" The quieter one asked with a tilted head.

I was taken aback again. "Oh, uh no that's true, but the rest isn't." I stumbled and then frowned again. "What are you boys doing with-"

"My brother says you're evil. Did you mean to bring back He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?"

"Of course she did! If my dad was dead, I'd try bring him back too." The other argued.

"Yeah, but her dad is the darkest wizard ever." The other retaliated.

I looked down at the twelve year olds, trying not to show that I was hurting from their conversation and the fact they were easily ignoring my authority.

"Who cares, they will all die anyway when Dumbledore catches them."

"That's not true, he didn't stop him last time."

"That's enough," I said sternly.

My ears were burning red, the heat travelling to my cheeks. A deep crease between my brows and my nose knotted up in animosity. What type of prefect was I to let these kids run circles around me? I heaved a laden breath and stared icily at them.

"You kind of look like him." One suddenly pointed out. His big hazel eyes staring at my face. The comment left me speechless, the fury in my body rapidly dispersed.

"How would you know what You-Know-Who looks like?" The other asked him.

"I thought he didn't even look human now from all the darkness."

"My parents were in his school year. I've seen him in his school books." He justified. "You know, before he turned ugly."

I stared at the kids nonchalantly talking in front of me. My mouth had practically fallen open and my brain formulated no thoughts other than to register I was aphonic. I finally closed my mouth, struggling to swallow with my drying throat. What had caught me so off guard was that it reminded me he was human. That before Voldemort's descent into darkness, he was a student just like me. A normal human being. It stunned my bloodstream, rendering me astounded.

The boys were still chatting away before me which angered me again. Not only did I hate their disobedience towards me and how small they were making me feel, their comments were unwanted. A new pinch of jealousy now unnerved me as this stupid second year could see what Tom Riddle looked like and I couldn't. All I would know is the monstrosity he became.

"That's enough." I said a second time, only to receive no response and they continued to harp on. A bottle of resentment became uncorked and exploded out of me like gushing champagne. "I SAID THAT'S ENOUGH!" I screamed and a bolt of electricity bounced from my wand onto the ground nearby.

I hadn't even realised I was holding my wand. The three of them now gawked at me, their hands to their chests and feet close together. "Go to your class." I said with a tight mouth. "Now!" I yelled and they vaulted into action, running back towards the Great Staircase.

"She really is nuts!" One shouted as they ran.

* * *

 **A shorter chapter with some filler, but they're leading up to some chunkier ones I promise! I'm so warmed by all of you who have already favourited this story, thank you so much! And thank you to Lou-Denis and BigBangVIP for your reviews; I know it's taking a while for the love to happen, but we're closing in on it as you can probably tell :)**


	30. Chapter Twenty Nine

Chapter Twenty Nine

Telling an introvert to go to a party is like telling a saint to go to Hell. I had decided I was an introvert when I found myself constantly seeking solitude amongst the madness of my life. It had become the air I had to breathe. Though I was still young and only had a mere taste of the party lifestyle, I decided I was against it. So as the girls in my dorm excitedly chatted about drinks in the boy's dorm tonight, all I could think about was how much I didn't want to go.

It was the weekend and I needed time to restore my body, sitting in a crowded dorm drinking alcohol was the last thing I desired. I sighed as I watched Pansy showcasing her expensive bottle of wine we were going to crack open. As I mulled over pretending to be sick, Tracey Davis entered the dorm. Pansy faced her with a devilish grin. "Come to see what you're missing out on, Davis?" She said and lifted her bottle into the air, shaking it in her vision.

Tracey didn't even acknowledge her and went straight to her bed, drawing the curtains immediately to shut us out. A quick glimmer rippled over the curtains to tell us she had also casted a silencing spell. Pansy laughed as if she had achieved something and returned to boasting about her family's plethora of wine. I easily drowned it out, laying back on my bed and distracting myself with the purity of my cat.

Mia mewed, climbing onto my chest and nuzzling me with her nose. I cuddled the soft fluff nearer and she laid down on me, enjoying the warmth. If it weren't for the obtrusive chatter going on in the dorm, I would have easily fallen asleep this cosy with my cat. Maybe Tracey had the right idea with the silencing spell.

The afternoon went too quick for my liking and before I knew it, Pansy was at the door barking at us to hurry up. I had pulled on a big baggy pink sweater to go over my black jeans. It was very Muggle of me and I was surprised Pansy or Daphne hadn't judged the magic out of me when I came out of the bathroom wearing it. Since I had finished living under Lydia and Ezra's fabulous wing of wealth, I was stuck with the same clothes as the past year. Luckily it still fit, or most of it at least, but it was all very last season and didn't do wonders for my self-confidence.

I trudged along with them to the boy's dormitories. Nott answered the door and greeted Daphne with a loving hug. At least Daphne had Nott to hang out with tonight, I was going to be that ghost sitting in the corner trying to avoid talking. Payton was with Pukey tonight and Faye was elsewhere; anywhere was better than here.

I had only been in the boy's dorm a handful of times, every time I went inside it looked different. Clothes strewn everywhere, even some underwear on the ground. Beds were unmade, they would never make it to look nice. Their desks were overflowing with notes and loose pages of parchment. If someone had told me a Niffler was loose in here, I would have believed them.

Nott and Daphne sat on his bed, while Millicent and Pansy took up all the space on the empty one in the corner. Crabbe and Goyle had also taken up a whole bed, leaving me with two options. Malfoy or Blaise's. All the curtains were pulled aside so we had clear view of each other. In the middle of all the beds was a conjured table holding our selection of alcoholic beverages. Different bottle sizes with intricate bottle tops holding different amounts and colours of liquor covered the spread with a small bowl of peanuts. It amused me to imagine the boys organising someone to add little nibblies.

"Mel," Blaise said and patted the side of his bed that was unaccompanied, and I gratefully accepted the invitation.

Pansy was already twisting the wine bottle open while Malfoy prepared nine shots with his wand. He poured a clear liquid into them that resembled water to me, only it didn't bubble in the same refreshing way water did. He then swished his wand, the nine shots distributing themselves into everyone's hand. I grabbed my little glass from the air and was discomfited by the warmth of it. Pansy hand poured four glasses of her wine now and distributed them the Muggle way to all us girls. Instead of returning to the bed with Millicent, she perched herself beside Malfoy.

A waft of the liquid reached my nose, filling it with a scent that reminded me of paint thinner. I was instantly taken back to the estate where Lydia was once again redecorating a room for one of her elite social gatherings. My nose crinkled at the smell, this was definitely not water. Malfoy then raised the shot glass into the air. "Cheers all."

A following of cheers came after and we all raised our glasses into the air. I watched as all the boys, bar Nott, tipped their heads and knocked back the shot in one. Blaise made a groaning noise and then stood up, clapping his hands together. "Woo!" He yelped. "Let's have fun tonight kids!" And then shared some sort of bro-fist-handshake with Malfoy who laughed. His pink lips had a sheen to them from the drink, I'd never seen so much colour in his snowy face.

I shared a timorous look with Daphne who was also unsure about the drink, but a small nod from her told me to do it. As she tilted her head back, I did too, throwing the solution into my mouth. No, this was definitely not water. It stung my nose, rapidly dampening its insides. It was like a tasteless syrup that burned once you swallowed it. I felt it assault even my ears. I suppressed a shiver as I downed it, vowing to never put myself through that again. Blaise noticed my squinting eyes and walked over with a laugh.

"Never had vodka, Melody?"

"No and I never want too again," I said honestly.

Daphne was coughing across from me and nodding in agreement. "That was vile. Like nail varnish."

"How do you know what nail varnish tastes like?" Blaise queried to which Daphne just waved him off with an eye roll.

My eyes moved to the wine glass in my other hand. A smoky cherry colour swirling around the edges. I breathed in the fruity fragrance that only years in an oak barrel could achieve. Just watching its gentle vortex was hypnotizing enough. When the wine settled from my stirring, I brought it to my gloss coated lips and let it sit in my mouth for a while before swallowing. An attempt to get rid of the foul aftertaste of the vodka. I then retuned my ears to the conversation in the dorm.

Blaise and Pansy were standing, trying to find out who was taller than the other. Daphne and Nott were lost in their own conversation while Crabbe and Goyle were teaching Millicent the open-throat technique of how to drink quickly. I winced as she choked on the wine and coughed it up onto her chest.

Malfoy walked over and stood by Blaise's bed, leaning on one of his bedposts. "Didn't like the vodka either?" He asked with a raised brow.

"Let me guess," I said and shifted to face him, "it takes getting used too?"

He smiled, a twinkle sparkling in his eyes and flexing muscles in the apples of his cheeks. It wasn't a cocky smirk or a smug grin like I was used too, it was genuine smile with an even upturn of the corners of his mouth. Not only was he smiling with his lips, but his cheeks and eyes. A flicker of tenderness warmed my heart until I realised I was ogling at his smile. I snapped my eyes away, the flicker dissolving into nothing as I righted my brain. I decided to blame the wine and vodka on this one.

Malfoy went on to tell me when he first tried vodka in Italy last year. It was an intriguing conversation, one I would happily continue for hours until Pansy came running over and interrupted. She had easily finished the bottle of wine off, half falling onto Malfoy and giggling helplessly.

"We're going to play a game!" She squeaked.

"Like chess?" Nott asked innocently behind her.

She snorted with a hacked laugh. "No, moron."

"Truth or dare," Blaise smirked as he rounded over and sat himself on the bed beside me.

"Come on, come on," Pansy ushered with her hands. "Get in a circle."

It was too difficult to organise with us at different levels, so we all opted to sit on the floor, circling the conjured table in the centre. Malfoy prepared another round of vodka and I internally died as he levitated the shot glasses around again. I picked mine up, wondering if I could utter a quick vanishing spell when they weren't looking – but my wand would be obvious, and I hadn't quite got the hang of wandless magic yet. My mascara probably smudged as I squeezed my eyes shut to try block out the unpleasant tang.

"Okay!" Daphne said, slapping her hands on her thighs to bring everyone's attention to her. "Should we spin a bottle?"

Goyle already picked one up before anyone had to answer and rolled it into the middle of us. One by one, we took turns spinning it, the alcohol making it easier to perform stupid dares or spill on juicy truths. Eventually Pansy spun the bottle and it landed on me. No amount of wine could calm me enough to be comfortable with this. A rising cackle came from her mouth as she half crawled over to see it had landed on me.

"Sweet Melody," she said with a beam and sat back down onto her bottom. "Truth or dare?"

I groaned and pursed my lips. "Truth," I said, not wanting to degrade myself in front of everyone.

She leant back with a hand to her chin in thought. It was almost comical to think Pansy was using her brain. "So many questions, so many opportunities…" she spoke to herself and as if a lightbulb flicked on, her face brightened, and a smile grew. "I know," she said to herself and shared a sinister smirk with Millicent.

I braced myself for the question – probably something stupid like who I had a crush on or who was my first kiss.

"Melody Taylor," she began.

"Yes, Pansy." I said and crossed my arms.

"Where were you over the summer?"

Her smile grew larger as the flat expression on my face fell to something alarming. Daphne dissuaded herself and looked at Nott who responded by awkwardly shifting in her arms. Crabbe and Goyle also grew large grins, clearly ready to feast on the gossip. It had been the question on everyone's mind ever since I returned to school. To my left, Blaise took a deep breath and looked at me intricately.

"I can't answer that," I said. There was no way I was telling the truth, most of everyone's parents in this room were Death Eaters!

Pansy huffed, "you have too Taylor, it's the game."

"No, we can't play with that." I refused. "Ask me something else."

"No. You have to answer with the truth." Pansy said, her relaxed stature stiffening and a darker shadow taking over her features.

Daphne piped up at the switch in Pansy's attitude. "How about Mel has to do a dare instead?"

"Why does she get to avoid questions? I had to say whether I'd snog McGonagall or Trelawny!" Crabbe complained.

"Exactly," Pansy agreed. "There are no exceptions, answer the stupid question."

My jaw was aching from how hard I was clenching my teeth. I blinked several times, pacing myself so I didn't explode at Pansy.

"Ugh!" Millicent exclaimed. "Just say where you were, Taylor! We're all on the same side here anyway, we don't care if you were with him!"

A new layer of silence followed from Millicent's outburst. It was like everyone stopped breathing - stopped moving. All our eyes wide and pointed at Bulstrode who repositioned herself under the stares. Pansy let out an awkward laugh, clearly uncomfortable with what Millicent said.

"What Millicent meant..." she started and looked back at me. "Was that _if_ you were doing something that others may not approve of... we're not going to go turn you in," she tried to explain in a gentler tone than before.

"Yeah You-Know-Who would fuck us up!" Goyle laughed.

I was almost lost for words at how much everyone believed I was with him over the summer. Did they believe the rumours being spread? Did they think I summoned him back willingly? I glimpsed at Daphne who was staring down at her empty wine glass, Nott was also averting his eyes from me. Blaise was looking at Goyle, Millicent and Pansy with concern whilst Malfoy... Malfoy was staring straight ahead of him with vacant eyes. His face completely impassive as he was lost in his own thoughts.

My face melted into a solemn simper. "I won't tell you where I was, but I can tell you where I was not." I said. I was finally giving in, I had known this rumour was circulating, but I was shocked people were believing it. People like Pansy. "I was not with-"

"MEL!" Daphne suddenly screeched, drowning out my words. "Just do a dare." She glared at Pansy, "just let her do a dare instead."

"Well if all she's going to do is tiptoe around the frigging question, then fine." She said stubbornly then looked at me with forced smile. "Taylor, I dare you to prank your beloved Potter with the Furnunculus Jinx." She said. "You have to bring back his glasses as proof."

"What?" I breathed.

"You heard me." She held her head high with her nose in the air, "I want to see that boy break out in boils tomorrow."

Millicent laughed loudly at the dare.

"I'm not doing that to Harry," I frowned.

"Just go on, Taylor." Malfoy finally reminded us of his presence. He was looking at me with a serious glare, almost begging behind his silver orbs.

I felt the urgency in his stare and sighed. He and Daphne were right, it was this childish dare or potentially putting my safety at risk. I groaned as I stood up, gripping my wand in the process and straightening out my jumper.

"How am I going to get into the Gryffindor Common Room?" I asked.

"The password's Mimbulus Mimbletonia." Blaise said. "I've been in there a couple of times this year," he said with a wink.

I didn't even need to ask, his arrogant aura said it all. After giving Pansy one last vicious glare, I left the dorm, glad to be out of there for now, but weary I had to do this to Harry. He was angry enough with me and what Hermione had told me in the library made matters worse. I quickly walked through the dungeons, the guilt not yet reaching my chest, but already infecting my brain.

The first step of the dare was done, get to Gryffindor's Common Room undetected. I stood on Gryffindor's Landing on the Great Staircase, examining the portrait of the Fat Lady. She appeared immobile at first, but then moved in a jolt that made me jump.

"Got ya!" She laughed in her heavy accent. "What are you doing here? Away, snake!" She said with another crazed giggle.

"Mimbulus Mimbletonia," I said, cutting straight to the chase. I was in a hurry and didn't want to waste time talking to this rude painting.

Her blue eyes rounded to big plates as she looked at me shocked. "How do you know that!?" As if she had no control, the portrait swung open while she banged against it, trying to stop it.

With a satisfied smile I stepped through the circular frame and into the Common Room. Harry had gone on and on about how warm and comfortable their tower was in first year. Where Slytherin had greenish lamps and chairs, Gryffindor had a squashy deep red. The roaring fireplace illuminated the whole room with a warm tone whereas the windows to the lake in our room left us with a greener tinge. Lions and scarlet adorned the tapestries instead of skulls and snakes.

I felt similarly to how I felt when I had snuck into Hufflepuffs Common Room. Though the area glowed of comfort and hospitality, I still preferred the Slytherin quarters. Even if it seemed cold and unwelcoming to outsiders, it felt like home to me. I climbed up the stairs which I assumed led to the boys dormitories and quietly wandered down the hall. There was a fair bit of noise coming from most rooms and I figured we weren't the only teenagers up late with a few beverages. Finally a door with the name Potter struck out at me and I happily rushed to it.

The familiar feeling of a cracked egg running down my body covered me as I cast a disillusionment spell over me. "Alohamora," I whispered and heard the door unlock. I waited for a while to see if anyone was awake to check why the door just unlocked. Once assured they were asleep, I slowly pushed it open and peeked in.

My eyes were greeted with darkness which further proved they were all asleep, those that were in there at least. I crept in and quickly popped the door shut with my back. It took a good minute for my eyes to adjust to the black surroundings, but soon I could make out the outlines of their beds and chests. Ron Weasley's bright red hair stood out to me and I made an educated guess that Harry's bed was beside him.

The circular lenses on the bedside table verified it was. Now that I was here and about to do the deed, my heart started to sink. Like gasoline in my lungs, my insides slowly died. A repulsive character took over me and I tried to direct it towards Pansy, blaming her for putting me in this position. I whipped out my wand and whispered, "Furnunculus." A golden light spread over his face and before I could see the boils erupt, I snatched his glasses and bolted for the door.

I couldn't help but apologize to his sleeping form as I closed Harry's dormitory door and rushed back to Slytherin's.

* * *

I wiped my sweaty hands against my sides while I waited for Harry to arrive in the garden outskirts of the castle. Hermione had arranged for him to meet me here upon my request, I was too nervous to face him in front of a crowd. Harry never argued with his fists, but his words packed a powerful enough punch. When Hermione told me he agreed to meet me, she warned me of his foul mood, so I figured I would save myself the embarrassment. It was taking longer for him to come out than anticipated, my hands wouldn't stop jittering. The biting wind didn't help.

Lydia always taught me that when tensions are high I should inject love instead of anger, give him an olive branch instead of enmity, but I knew this wasn't going to be as easy. This conversation was long needed after a lengthy couple of weeks. Finally, his dark head popped out from a castle exit, his hands shoved into his pockets and his shoulders rigid. My hands found his glasses in my pocket and I held them out as a peace treaty.

"Harry before you go off, please let me explain," I blurted out as he reached me. The pimples had gone down greatly, but red blemishes remained. Hermione told me she had performed the counter curse first thing this morning.

He gave me a defiant scowl, one that didn't suit his features whatsoever. "Go on then, explain to me why you gave me the pimple jinx and stole my glasses."

I sighed, "so Hermione told you."

"She didn't have too, Neville saw you." He was tight lipped, clearly restraining an angry assault of words.

"Harry I had no choice, Pansy-"

His hand snatching his glasses out of my hands caught me off guard. "I'm dealing with a lot right now, Melody." He lectured and put his glasses on. "I can't put up with childish crap like this."

I was taken aback by his language, never had Harry sworn to me. It filled me with a swelling grief that made me want to fall to my knees and cry. I cleared my throat and fixed my posture, pulling my emotions together. "I know you are and I truly apologise for my actions. Pansy had me in a position where it was I either tell her where I was over the summer or jinx you."

"She had a wand to your head, then?" He snapped.

I opened my mouth to respond, but couldn't process a sentence to defend myself.

He rolled his eyes at me. "Why do you so easily give in to peer pressure?"

"You don't understand Harry, you don't have to live and spend every day with Slytherin's."

"You're a Slytherin, aren't you?" He asked rhetorically, and it struck me like lightning. He knew how sensitive I was about my bloodline and heritage. "Then act like it, stop being such a doormat." He practically spat and turned, storming off without a second glance back.

My fingers twitched followed by my teeth piercing into my cheeks as I focused on controlling myself. I wanted to chase after him and slap his haughty head with all my might, but the smallest ounce of guilt stopped me. I still felt bad about the glasses and the jinx; what Harry didn't understand is that not everyone was a brave lion who could easily stand up for themselves and not care about the repercussions. We couldn't stay like this forever, he couldn't argue with me for too long. We had a greater entity keeping us together and once bigger issues revolving the impending rise of darkness occurred, he would be at my side again. I just wish it wasn't going to take another harrowing happening to do that.

I was moody for the remainder of the day. Daphne had attempted to cheer me up with desserts in the Great Hall, but it was useless. We then spent our whole afternoon studying until Pansy dragged Daphne away, wanting to go shopping in Hogsmeade. I was fortunate enough to avoid it having a viable excuse; Malfoy and I had patrol soon. With an hour to spare before that, I spent well deserved alone time in my dorm with a cup of tea and poetry. Though the incident with Harry still bothered me whenever my mind would wander.

Even when Malfoy and I started patrolling, it inundated my thoughts. We were crossing one of the bridges to the next tower when he stopped gloating about his new broom and decided to voice his opinion on my mood.

"Can you lighten the fuck up, Taylor? It's like talking to a brick wall."

The sudden change in attitude startled me. "Sorry," I said without any regret in my tone. "My mind's just elsewhere tonight."

"Please don't tell me you're thinking about Potter," he whined with a head roll.

My brows knotted together as I looked up at him.

"Don't give me that look," he said. "It doesn't take a genius to figure out. Potter's been crappy for weeks and last night you probably pissed him off more. Merlin, he doesn't even react to my jokes anymore."

"Because they aren't jokes to him, it's bullying."

"All the same," Malfoy shrugged.

I pinched the bridge of my nose with a deep respire. "I just don't know how to fix it."

"I'm not sure why you bother. His face drives me insane. I can't imagine voluntarily spending time with him to look at it."

"You're in a right foul mood, aren't you?"

"What do you expect when Potter's ruining the time I spend with you?" He flashed me a snarl, his words perplexing me as I didn't understand what he meant. We were patrolling, not hanging out or did he blend the two together? As if realising the words he uttered were not meant to be said, his eyes softened into something of shock. "I mean," he said and scowled again, a face more familiar. "If I have to spend my Sunday night with you, I'd rather you spare me the depressive aftermath of whatever happened with Potter today." His hands curled into fists and his nose flared as he looked straight ahead.

My eyes were glued to him for a good while after, Malfoy was a confusing specimen. As I have always said at the start, I never knew how to take him. There was no speaking after that. We continued patrolling in an uncomfortable silence, besides the few detentions we dished out. As usual, Malfoy did all the talking, he enjoyed raining on everyone's parade whereas I was happy to just sit on the sideline and support him if need be; story of my life really.

We were coming close to the end of our final hour when the ghost of the Bloody Baron came stepping through a window, scaring me half to death. My body jolted back, instinctively I gripped onto Malfoy by my side with a shriek. He stood there unconcerned and eyed the Slytherin ghost as he merely flew through the hall and out of our sight. My hand rested on my chest to steady my fast beating heart. Finally, I looked up at Malfoy who was watching me with a raised brow. I cleared my throat and let go of his arm sheepishly as he breathed a small laugh.

"Didn't take you for such a wimp, Taylor."

"He startled me." I defended, running a hand through my hair to neaten it.

He nodded with a disbelieving smile, quite like the honest one I had seen the night before, but with a trace of his smirk in it. It was a smile I was more than happy to work on seeing more often.

* * *

"Being on the sidelines is better than nothing," I said to Daphne as we walked out of the Owlery. She had just sent a letter off to her family and was now dragging me along to watch Nott's first Quidditch training of the year. He had made the team, but was only as a substitute player.

"I just don't want him to get bullied or teased by the others," Daphne worried.

"Everyone treats Quidditch players like royalty, you have nothing to worry about, Daph."

"But the other members on the team," she added.

"Malfoy won't let that happen, he has a soft spot for Nott."

"Never thought I would see the day where you defended Malfoy," she laughed.

"It's fact, I'm not defending him." I retorted.

The Slytherin's had already started training when we arrived to the field so we sat on the bleachers and just talked amongst ourselves. Nott wasn't as bad as Daphne had been worrying about, he was a good chaser. It was nice to see him step out of his shell. Every time he scored a goal, Daphne would jump up and cheer like the embarrassing girlfriend she was. Though it made me laugh, I could see Nott's red cheeks from all the way over here. Training finished after an hour and the all-male team moved into the change rooms to quickly change out of their Quidditch gear.

"Do you want to stay?" I asked Daphne whose eyes were on the change rooms, waiting for her boyfriend to walk out.

She nodded, "I would, yeah. You can go if you have somewhere else you need to be."

"It's fine," I waved, "I don't mind waiting."

Turns out I did as it took the boys well over ten minutes to exit the change rooms. Daphne waved to Nott who spotted us and started walking over, accompanied by Malfoy who seemed to be in conversation with him. They stepped up the bleachers and sat either side of us, Nott beside Daphne, Malfoy beside me. They smelt fresh, evidently having just showered.

"Malfoy wants to watch Gryffindor's training," Nott said.

Daphne gave me a questioning look with her brown doe eyes.

I nodded, but bad news was already stirring in the pit of my stomach. There's only one reason Malfoy would want to stay and watch Gryffindor's training. The stirring turned into a whirlpool as I saw the rest of the Slytherin team ascend the steps to our seats. They all gathered and sat around us, the testosterone could almost be smelt. As Pukey sat behind me - his knee knocking into my back - I shot Daphne a glare which she returned with an apologetic wince.

A red and gold army of players filed out of the change rooms soon after. Angelina Johnson was at the front shouting out commands to those following. The Weasley twins trailed at the back, holding a crate full of quaffles. Then another ginger struck out at me and I was surprised to realise it was Ron. My ears were soon filled with the cackle of Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle.

"Can you believe it? That Weasley made the team!" Crabbe smacked his knee with laughter. His eyes half closed in his joy.

"They must have been desperate this year," Warrington joked with a smug grin. "I almost feel like we should take it easy on them next week. Almost."

The looks we were getting from the Gryffindor's would make a baby cry. Harry in particularly glared up at us and I was already dreading the eventual storm of when he would confront me about this. I'd have to explain I was just there with Daphne, but I could already see his dismissive hands. They mounted onto their brooms and began soaring into the air, attempting to ignore the guffawing.

"What's that Weasley's riding?" Malfoy called in his sneering drawl.

"Why would anyone put a Flying Charm on a moldy old log like that?" Pukey yelled from behind me.

The Gryffindor's continued flying and practicing passes, similar to how Slytherin had been doing early. There was something more relaxed with the way the Gryffindor team trained. Slytherin had been very military styled, everything in perfect formation and everyone's movements rigid.

"Hey, Johnson, what's with that hairstyle anyway?" shrieked Warrington. "Why would anyone want to look like they've got worms coming out of their head?"

The Gryffindor's did a good job at ignoring them until Harry passed the quaffle to Ron and he dropped it. I was nearly deaf from how loud their howls of laughter grew. I had to admit, it was a little funny as Ron's face rivalled the colour of his hair. Even worse when he nearly slipped off his broom retrieving it.

Malfoy wiped his eye as his laughing finally calmed down. "You can't make this shit up." He chuckled. "Hey, Potter!" He called.

Harry looked over at us and I prepared myself for the daggers his eyes would soon shoot at me.

"How's your scar feeling?" Malfoy called. "Sure you don't need a lie-down? It must be, what, a whole week since you were in the hospital wing, that's a record for you, isn't it?"

Harry had stopped listening and returned to passing, only Ron missed his pass again and had to dive after it. Malfoy's words hadn't just hurt Harry, they affected me too. The mention of his scar and frequent stay in the hospital wing triggered me. I swallowed as I felt my eyes tingle. It wasn't enough to make me cry, but my eyes were certainly watering. I shot Malfoy an irritated glower.

"Watch what you say, Malfoy," I warned.

His grin fell and he looked back at me, molten eyes whirling uncertainty. "What do you mean? What did I say?"

I scoffed, not believing he didn't know. Ron had finally caught the quaffle on his third attempt, but this time he smacked it into Katie Bell's face. Blood immediately dripped from her nose and Malfoy and the others returned to their jeering. As they started yelling insults again, I stood up and looked down at Daphne. "I'll see you at dinner."

"Oh, come on, Taylor. Don't be like that." Malfoy bleated as I stepped over the seat in front of me and descended the bleachers. As I was leaving I caught the slight smile appearing on Harry's face; he was proud I was ditching the taunting serpents.

* * *

Divination was going as it always did. Daphne and I sat at the back with Payton and Faye, Trelawny's voice working wonder's on my brain - not in the revolutionary way she intended, but in a sleep provoking way. Maybe I wouldn't need anymore sleeping potions from Snape and could just listen to her talk. I tried to conceal a yawn behind my hand as she continued to explain smoke patterns to us.

The door to the classroom then creaked open, Umbridge revealing herself in her all pink attire. Payton groaned behind me whilst Daphne puffed out her cheeks with a deep sigh.

"What does she want now?" Faye whispered, leaning closer.

Umbridge gave Trelawny her signature smile and then moved to sit in the very corner of the class, far from the Professor's way and conjured a clipboard between her hands. "Hem-hem," she started, "do continue, dear."

"Right," Trelawny said and picked up a smoking piece of wood and returned to her explanations. As she continued speaking, Umbridge watched her carefully and jotted down notes with her quill. I didn't understand, was she sitting in on Divination for extra curricular studies?

I leant back on my chair to whisper to Payton. "What's she doing?"

"I think it has something to do with her new appointment."

"New appointment?" I asked.

"She was promoted to the post of High Inquisitor, don't you read the Daily Prophet?"

"I try not to when half the articles are slandering me." I spoke.

"So what does that mean?" Faye whispered, having listened in.

"It means," Payton said and watched the pink lady writing, "she's going to be around a lot more often now."

Payton's words were too true for our liking. Umbridge then joined our following classes, she may as well attend and take home the homework. Not only that, she was walking around the school as if she the rulemaker; which Payton had explained she pretty much was. She constantly fixed students with messy uniform, put a big stop to PDA and continuously interrogated students and teachers alike. Though it was quite amusing to see her belittle Snape in Potions.

It had been two weeks since she was appointed High Inquisitor and we were all lazing around the Common Room complaining about it.

"I honestly can't take her anymore," Payton said as she paced up and down. "It's like as soon as Adrian lays a hand on me, she's there!" She complained with animated gestures.

"She confiscated my spell check quill," Daphne muttered as she laid back on a couch, arms folded and hair messily strewn around. "She even gave Theodore detention for having his hands in his pockets!"

"Yeah, Malfoy was complaining about that at patrol. Also something about how she cancelled flying outside of Quidditch matches," I added. "He had a point, how is everyone going to practice?"

Daphne then smirked and leant over the armrest on the couch, hoisting her head up with her hand under her chin. "And what else did Malfoy say, Melody?" She asked sweetly whilst batting her eyelashes.

"Oh, shove it, you." I retorted and hit her with a cushion from the couch.

Her and Faye laughed lightly at the teasing. I had been getting it a lot lately, everytime Malfoy came to our dorm to collect me for patrol to everytime I returned from it. They knew nothing was going on, but having knowledge about how much Malfoy irritated me, they enjoyed taking the mick out of it.

"She even sat in on Frog Choir," Payton droned.

"Who do you think she'll sack first?" Daphne wondered, poking a finger into her cheek.

"Hagrid, definitely." I said.

"Hmmm, no I think Trelawny." Faye mused.

"Have you not seen how her and McGonagall butt heads?" Payton added.

* * *

 **I didn't really have time to edit this one properly, but I wanted to get something chunky up today - I'll be going on holiday for the next 3 weeks and won't be able to upload - hopefully this 15 page chapter keeps you entertained! Thank you for my reviews, Lou-Denis, BigBangVIP and our Guest :) x**


	31. Chapter Thirty

Chapter Thirty

"So things aren't going well at the Order?" I asked Hermione as we walked into Hogsmeade. She was relaying what Sirius had said to Harry.

"The Ministry are adamant to stop it," she stated. "They just won't hear any of it."

"How can Fudge be so blind?" I queried.

"I don't know, Mel. But something Sirius said resonated with us. He said Fudge thinks Dumbledore is raising an army to attack the Ministry."

"How can they believe that?!" I exclaimed. "Dumbledore attack the Ministry?"

"It isn't as far fetched as one would seem." She admitted. "We have to learn how to defend ourselves, if Umbridge won't do it, someone else has too."

"Flitwick's been heavy handed on our defensive charms lately," I mentioned.

"Not Flitwick, Mel." She said and then I saw Ron and Harry up ahead, leaning against cobblestone fences. Their faces presented absolute disinterest at my approach. Ron even went so far as to puff his cheeks out and wheeze impatiently.

"Hermione he's still mad at me," I whined apprehensively as we walked closer.

"Just try this," she said before we were in there ear shot. "I've updated Mel," she said to the two sulking boys.

Ron gave me an unhappy smile that lasted two seconds whilst Harry simply nodded at me. I pursed my lips and nodded back, was this how people greeted each other when they were mad?

"Did she tell you her plan then?" Harry asked and I was surprised he was actually talking to me, not yelling or spitting fire, actually talking. Even though there was a hint of aggression behind his words, I felt a smidgen of progress.

"Not yet," Hermione grimaced and flicked her russet eyes my direction. "You know how I said we needed a better D.A.D.A teacher?"

"Yes?" I raised a brow and she gestured to Harry, solemnly leaning against the cobblestone, looking uncomfortable.

"She's mad, isn't she?" Though he said it with no humour.

"I don't think it's that bad of an idea, mate." Ron reasoned.

"Who is going to learn from me? I'm a nutter, remember?" He complained.

"Better than daddy-deprived," I joked. Harry looked over at me with the slightest curve of his lips, remembering he wasn't the only one painted in such a bad light.

"You can't be any worse than old toad-face." Ron said.

Harry nodded in a shake. "Thanks Ron."

"Well then, you in?" Ron asked me.

I shrugged, "I guess. I mean Dark Arts Defence – Basics for Beginners isn't going to be much use for me if I eventually face Death Eater's again... or even worse."

Hermione smiled brightly. "So Hog's Head at 4pm today." She piped.

"Hog's Head, 4." I repeated with a nod and Harry gave me an appreciative, closed-mouth smile.

I was early for the meeting, but I preferred to be in there before others so I didn't have to deal with a choir of stares if I arrived late. Hermione, Harry and Ron were also already there, waiting for the others. I examined our surroundings, having cleaned my chair before sitting on it. Unlike the Three Broomsticks, that boasted of warmth and cleanliness, the Hog's Head was a small, dingy and dirty room. The windows were so fogged with grime that barely any sunshine permeated into the room.

Large rays of sunshine then lit up the room as the door opened. Neville Longbottom walked in with Dean Thomas and Lavender Brown. The Patil twins followed with Cho and one of her giggling girlfriends. I turned away before Cho made eye contact with me. Several more female Gryffindor's piled in with Luna Lovegood and Michael Corner. I wondered for a moment if he was still dating Ginny. Ginny then walked in at the thought with a blonde I recognised from the Hufflepuff Quidditch team. More Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws entered with the Weasley twins bringing up the rear.

I suddenly felt extremely out of my comfort zone. Not only was I the only Slytherin to be invited, but I was hardly friendly with most of these people. Slytherin's may be snarky company, but I was used to snarky company and would have felt more comfortable sitting with Pansy and Goyle than this lot. A few people ordered butterbeers and found their seats whilst Harry and Hermione shared hurried whispers at the front of the bar. I cleared my throat loudly, beckoning for their attention so we could get this over with.

Hermione took a deep breath and stood front and center. "Hi everyone," she said with a faux air of confidence I saw straight through. Her voice was slightly higher than usual and her hands noticeably jittery. "Well... um well... you all know why you are here. We had this idea that it would be good if people who wanted to study D.A.D.A properly..." she blanched as she tried to think of sentences in her head. "Well, study it properly, not that rubbish Umbridge is dishing us." A Ravenclaw cheered at the mention which Hermione gratefully smiled at. "We thought-" Harry cleared his throat and gave Hermione a sharp look. "I thought it would be a good idea to take matters into our own hands." She looked sideways at Harry before continuing. "Learning how to defend ourselves properly with real spells."

"You want to pass your O.W.L too though, right?" Michael Corner questioned, wondering why we should go against curriculum.

"Of course," she said. "But I want more, I want to know how to perform defensive spells ."

"Why?" The blonde by Ginny asked.

"Why?" Ron repeated with disbelief. "Because You-Know-Who's back you toss-pot."

"So they say," he said and flickered apathetic eyes over Harry.

"So Dumbledore says," Hermione quickly intervened.

"So Dumbledore says because he says," he retorted. "The point is, where's the proof?"

"Who even are you?" Ron asked which gained a small stifle in the room.

"Zacharias Smith," he replied and memories of his name fluttered through my mind. "And I think we all have the right to know what makes them say You-Know-Who is back."

"Look, that's not what this meeting is about." Hermione countered.

Harry stood up, shushing her with his hand and then looking upon all of us. "What makes me say You-Know-Who is back?" He looked Zacharias straight in the face. "Because I saw him."

I couldn't stay quiet much longer, this whole ordeal had my mind reeling. I turned around in my seat, giving Zacharias an equally cold stare Harry had. "Dumbledore explained this to the school last year so if you didn't believe him, I doubt you will believe us."

"And I'm not wasting all afternoon convincing you." Harry added. It was empowering to have him on my side in the moment.

"All Dumbledore told us last year was that Cedric was murdered by You-Know-Who," the words suffocated my heart in an instant, making my next breath harder and harder. "He didn't give us many more details than that."

"If you've come to hear exactly what it looks like when Voldemort murders someone then I can't help you." Harry spat and I shared a look with Hermione. His temper was rising as it always did, I realised now I wasn't the only victim to it; I was just the only victim who took it so sensitively. This is what Hermione had been trying to explain the me weeks ago in the library.

"Let's stop talking about Cedric," I said softly, just loud enough for everyone to hear.

Hermione stood up, desperate to bring things back from their tangent. "As I was saying, if you want to learn defensive magic, then we need to learn from someone who has had real experience against the Dark Arts."

Harry shifted awkwardly under everyone's stare.

"Is it true that you can produce a Patronus Charm?" Loony Lovegood asked, almost to break the tension and aid Hermione in her speaking. There was a murmur of interest following this as people's gossip sensors were triggered.

"It's true," Hermione said and looked admiringly at Harry. "I've seen it."

I recalled the story from third year when Hermione and Harry had time travelled to save Buckbeak and help Sirius escape returning to Azkaban. She had boasted about Harry's ability to reject dozens of dementors. I then remembered just how talented Harry was.

"A corporeal Patronus?" Another girl asked.

Harry frowned at this and looked at her with puzzlement. "Do you... know Madam Bones, by any chance?"

She smiled, "I do. She is my auntie. I'm Susan Bones."

I was clearly missing something here and so was Hermione and Ron judging by their faces.

"She told me about your hearing," Susan went on to explain. "Your Patronus is a stag, right?"

Dean brightened. "Blimey Harry! I didn't know you could do that."

Perhaps Harry's incident over the summer wasn't as well travelled gossip as I thought.

"And you killed a basilisk with the sword in Dumbledore's office, right?" Terry Boot asked. "That's what a portrait told me last year."

Harry's eyes flickered over everyone's face. "Yeah... Yeah I did."

Someone whistled whilst another array of murmurs were thrown around. I glimpsed back to see Lavender Brown staring at him awestruck.

"And in our first year," I started, addressing the crowd who now looked at me. I didn't shy away from the attention, I was too proud of Harry to care. "He saved the Sorcerer's stone from Voldemort." And then I turned back to Harry, "at just 11 years old."

"Not to mention your triumphs in the Triwizard Tournament," Hermione said and smiled at me, "Melody's included."

Heat covered my neck and ears. "Well that was... we had a lot of help with that one." I stammered out. "Most of it was just luck." My voice was small as I recalled the graveyard and Harry watched me intently. I returned his look, an aura of understanding and recognition connecting us as it always did. It was times like this where I felt my bond with Harry, where two teenagers who had lived through trauma could connect.

"Facing this stuff in real life is not like school," Harry then continued for me. "In school, if you make a mistake, you can just try again tomorrow. But out there… when you're a second away from being murdered," his eyes glued to me again as he took a nervous gulp, "or watching a friend die right before your eyes… You don't know what that's like."

I couldn't maintain the eye contact, I had to look away in fear Harry would start to see my weakness at the notion of Cedric.

"So you're saying you can't really teach us this stuff?" Zacharias arked up again.

My eyes nearly rolled into the back of my head.

"How about you shut your mouth?" Ron barked as if he was restraining from throwing a fist at him.

"Well we've all turned up to learn from Harry and now it sounds like he can't actually do any of it." He retorted.

"That's not what he or Mel means," Fred said, leaning forward and slinging an elbow over his knee.

"Do I need to clean out your ears for you?" George asked.

"Or any part of your body, really, we're not fussy where we stick this," mused Fred.

"The point is," Hermione said loudly, drawing everyone's attention back to her. "Do we agree to learn what Harry has to offer us?"

There was a murmur of general agreement whilst Zacharias crossed his arms, but remained quiet.

Hermione smiled, rather smugly and surveyed the room. "Right! Well the next question is where and when."

Abruptly a choir of suggestions and complaints broke out. Some whining about clashing with Quidditch practice, having a mix of three houses meant a lot of times were off limits. They continued debating until Hermione managed to regain control of the room again.

"Personally, I believe this is more important that anything this year... maybe even our O.W.L's," coming from Hermione that statement held a lot of weight. Everyone quietened at that.

"It's hard to believe the Ministry gave us such a useless teacher during such a critical period. I know they're in denial about You-Know-Who, but she pretty much prevents us from practicing any magic." Zacharias went on to complain.

Hermione's eyes tried to convey something I couldn't understand as she looked from me, to Harry and then Ron. Apprehensively, she then spoke what was on her mind. "We think..." she started and already I didn't like where this was going by the use of we again. "The reason Umbridge doesn't want us learning magic, is because the Ministry has some ludicrous idea that Dumbledore is raising his own private army within Hogwarts," she swallowed, "to battle the Ministry."

You could only hear noise in the distance from outside, so far away that proved Hermione's words had stunned the room.

"So," Ginny said, breaking the silence. "When do we start?" She grinned.

We never concluded as to where to begin classes, but everyone willingly signed a magic parchment Hermione had orchestrated. We were exiting the Hog's Head when Dean Thomas tapped my arm. I turned and greeted him with a smile, happy to see him without Seamus today.

"Still not with Malfoy, hey?" He asked with one of his pearly grins and winked.

I halted my pace and watched him with wide eyes as he walked off, the tiny comment causing me to think about that ferret again.

* * *

It was almost comforting, this mutual acceptance of the secret of our little group. What kept it from feeling completely safe, was the fact we had to keep it so secretive. I decided to keep it away from my friends, even Daphne, which burdened me with guilt. Daphne was that type of best friend I told everything too. Even when she didn't understand, she still understood. I was starting to feel weighed down by everything I had to keep from her. I was basically lying. An inkling in the back of my mind led me to believe this was just the start of many.

Daphne, Faye, Payton and I had just left the Common Room and taken the short walk to Potion's class. Snape hadn't arrived yet, but most Slytherin's were huddled outside, considering we already lived nearby in the dungeons. Crabbe and Goyle were acting like typical teenage boys, rough housing in the middle of the corridor. It didn't take long for Goyle to accidentally push Crabbe into someone else. That someone else being Pansy.

"Ugh!" She exclaimed in disgust and pushed him off her. "Draco, do something!" She shouted.

Malfoy leant casually against the wall as he spoke to Blaise, books slung in his hand and half resting on his hip. He glimpsed back at Pansy with a half shrug. "What do you want me to do about it you maddening mutt?"

She gasped loudly and then whimpered, confiding in Millicent straight away with folded arms like a spoilt princess. Millicent put both hands on her shoulders before offering words I was too out of range to hear.

Malfoy's eyes then lit up like lightning flashing between dark clouds, his arctic orbs settling on me. "Hey Taylor," he said in a relatively pleasant tone. I was starting to become aware of how we interacted around others owing to all the Malfoy comments I was receiving from the girls and Dean. We had become so naturally civil during our patrols and prefect meetings, that I don't think Malfoy realised how odd it seemed in the presence of others. He pulled out a folded piece of parchment from his pocket and handed it to me, Blaise grinning as his bright eyes switched between us.

"You were right, spoke to Umbridge and she's given us permission to continue Quidditch training," he smirked, shoving his hands in his pockets and raising his head high in his snooty Malfoy way. Ever since Umbridge had cancelled Quidditch trainings, most of the boys in our year had been troubled, Malfoy particularly. I suggested to him one patrol to approach Umbridge about it.

I barely read the first few words before he suddenly raised his voice and started pacing around. His long legs were dominating each step as if to draw attention to him. "Asked her first thing this morning!" He boasted, "it was pretty much automatic, I mean, she knows my father quite well."

The reason became apparent when a disgruntled Harry and Ron joined us in the queue. Hermione was saying some quiet words to them, most likely encouraging them to ignore Malfoy. "It will be interesting to see whether Gryffindor will be allowed to keep playing, wont it?"

Harry's hands clenched tightly to his books, you could see the whites of his knuckles. Daphne took the parchment out of my hands, reading it herself happily; most likely for Nott. "This is great news," she said quietly as she read it.

"I mean," Malfoy continued with a cocked head. "If it's a questions of influence with the Ministry, I don't think they have a chance. Father is also saying they've been looking for an excuse to sack Arthur Weasley for years now." He chuckled.

"Okay, time to drop it now, Malfoy." I said coldly, sending him a glare. A few months ago I wouldn't have felt comfortable speaking against the guy, but it was easy now, it barely phased me.

"Why?" He breathed a laugh, "I hear they have a special place in St. Mungos for wizards with thoughtless, empty brains."

Crabbe and Goyle burst into fits of laughter whilst Pansy and Millicent shrieked with glee. I redirected my glare to Daphne and Payton who were also holding back snickers. "Don't encourage-"

A force collided hard with my back, cutting my sentence short and knocking me sidewards, straight into Goyle. He caught me effortlessly and righted me before I had a chance to fall to the stone floor.

"Watch where you're going!" Daphne shouted with a tight frown to someone behind me. She rubbed my shoulder as I straightened myself.

Looking back revealed Neville Longbottom was the one to knock me down, red faced and throwing himself at Malfoy if it weren't for Harry and Ron holding him back.

"Neville," Harry grunted as he tried to pull him back.

"What the fuck's up your arse?" Malfoy yelled angrily as he stepped forward.

Neville continued trying to weasel out of Harry and Ron's grip, his fists flailing everywhere, knocking the Gryffindor's now and then. Ron planted his feet down and truly pulled him, successfully shifting him backwards.

Crabbe and Goyle started closing in in front of Malfoy and flexing their arms, ready to fight Neville for him. The whole ordeal had escalated within seconds. I stared around me, stunned.

"Not funny!" Neville yelled as Harry practically dragged him with his robes, choking him in the action. "I'll show... him!"

"Since when did Longbottom care about Arthur Weasley's dad?" Faye asked as she watched the boys dragging him back.

"Are you okay?" Malfoy asked as he stepped forward to be at my side.

"Fine," I said simply. Neville had winded me, but I wasn't hurt at all, it was the first time I had ever been grateful for Malfoy's goons presence. He snarled at Neville just as Snape opened the door to class and stalked in.

"Are you okay?" Daphne asked me in a teasingly dopey voice, mimicking Malfoy, as she walked past me.

"Spare me." I groaned as I followed her into class, Harry, Ron and Neville right behind me.

"I had to do it mate," Harry said to Neville. "Crabbe and Goyle would have torn you apart!"

Daphne, Faye, Payton and I sat in our usual seats towards the back. We pulled out our equipment for class and waited patiently for Snape to begin. It was then I noticed our favourite pink High Inquisitor sat on a stool in the corner.

"Here we go again," I droned.

"Oh, but this will be good," Payton said hungrily with a greedy smile.

"You will notice we have a guest with us today," Snape said and left it at that. Umbridge opened her mouth as if to say something, but he continued. "We are continuing your Strengthening Solutions today, you will find your mixtures as you left them last class, if correctly made they should have matured well over the weekend." He waved to the board. "Instructions here, carry on."

The class broke out into soft chatter as everyone begun working on their solutions. The topic of the class was Neville's outburst and the jabs the Slytherin's were sending him weren't going away yet. I was mixing Boom Berry juice and powdered Griffin claw together when Payton directed our conversation back over to Neville.

"Maybe he's just a protective friend," she shrugged as she adjusted the heat of her cauldron.

"I've never seen Longbottom like that, I mean, did you see how hard it was for Potter and Weasley to pull him back?" Faye added.

"Yeah and Potter's not weak, I mean after all the crap he goes through, you would imagine he'd have some muscle on him." Daphne thought out loud.

"Mel would know, wouldn't you?" Faye winked.

I made a gagging action. "Please, me and Potter? The delusional duo?" I joked.

Daphne laughed, "I think Malfoy's rubbing off on you."

"That is something he would say," Faye smirked.

"Can we please drop the Malfoy thing?" I complained whilst I measured out my salamander blood.

"Look," Daphne signalled. I looked up to see she was watching Umbridge with an expression that bled hate. She was practically Snape's shadow as he surveyed the class.

"The class seems fairly advanced for their level, though I would question whether it is advisable to teach them a potion like the Strengthening Solution. I think the Ministry would prefer if we removed that from the syllabus."

Snape's head slowly turned to look at her.

"Now," she said highly, "how long have you been teaching at Hogwarts?"

Words would never justify the look of dread Snape was giving her. "Fourteen years," he said.

"Oh, my Merlin, does she know who she's dealing with?" Faye asked as she watched their exchange and stirred her potion, not even looking down at it.

"You applied first for the Defense Against the Dark Arts post?" Umbridge asked with her quill above her clipboard.

"Yes." He said shortly.

"But you were unsuccessful?"

"Obviously." His lips curled in dissatisfaction.

"And you have applied regularly for the post since, I believe?"

"Yes."

I sent Umbridge a look of fury. I was feeling bothered on Snape's half. Perhaps it was some deep-down child-parent relationship we were harboring, nonetheless, she was making me see steam.

"And do you have any idea why Dumbledore has consistently refused to appoint you?"

"Perhaps you should ask him." Snape hissed.

"I shall," Umbridge smiled sweetly at him.

"I cannot stand that stupid smile on her toad face." I mumbled.

Daphne reached over and took several stalks of Boom Berry off me. "No one can."

"One day I'm going to wipe it right off." I said before turning the heat on my cauldron up to its maximum.

* * *

Even with a thick sweater and coat, I still felt the incoming winter's cold. I shoved my hands deep into my pockets, trying to seek whatever warmth there was as we sat on the Owlery's balcony. Daphne, Faye and Payton had just sent their letters off to their parents while I dimly waited. I looked out and over the balcony, relishing how the day was illuminated with that special cold, pale light that only the sun in winter would create. Everything below was glowing with slippery ice as snow slowly started to encapsulate the grounds.

"Here comes dull, dumb and dumber." Payton remarked as she cast her eyes down the winding stairs.

Hermione was skipping up them quickly, Harry and Ron somewhat trailing behind.

"Melody!" She called.

Daphne groaned. "What House are you in again? Gryffinbore or Slytherin?"

"Can you please tolerate?" I asked as I walked over to meet the puffing Hermione.

"No choice but to," Daphne muttered whilst crossing her arms.

"Mel," she panted. "Quickly. We found the perfect place for-" she stopped and looked at Daphne, Payton and Faye who were sending unfriendly looks at them. "You know," she whispered.

"And I have to come now?" I asked.

"Yes," she nodded fervently. "Everyone is." She added. "Now," she said strongly.

I looked back over my shoulder, already knowing what the girls were thinking and going to think. "Okay, I'll meet you downstairs, give me a moment." I said and she smiled.

I ambled coyly back to the judgmental faces. Daphne groaned, already reading my actions. "Yep," she waved her hand. "Whatever. Special You-Know-Who info. Got it. Go."

Faye was the only one to fake an impotent smile, no warmth travelling from it whatsoever.

I felt compelled to apologise, but this was too important. I wasn't about to say sorry for trying to look after myself. The trio were waiting at the bottom of the stairs expectantly with jumpy and fretted behaviour. Quickly, they ushered me to follow and we sauntered through the castle with speed. My mind was engrossed in the disapproving looks the girls had given me. A huge part of me told me it was for their own good, but another hunch was nagging at me to invite them to come along. Weren't they just as deserving to improve their defensive magic? But there was the issue of Death Eater's. Though I'd never admit it to Daphne, I was suspecting her parents to be involved in that circle. Just as I was oblivious to Ezra and Lydia, she was most likely with her parents. I knew her father was closely involved with affairs with my own father – it only made sense in my mind. I couldn't risk telling her about Grimmauld Place or this new training group Hermione had created.

So, caught up in my musings, I didn't even notice the highly polished door appearing on the wall in front of us. "Have I seen this door before?" I questioned.

"Most likely not," Hermione smirked.

Harry reached out and seized the brass handle, pushing it open to reveal a spacious wooden room. Similar to the dungeons, torches aligned the wall that left a warm orange glow. No wall was blank, each hoisting up its own wooden bookcase filled with all sorts of binders. There were numerous instruments and magical devices scattered on a set of the shelves at the far end of the room. Ron kicked one of many cushions laying on the ground.

"These will be great when we practise stunning," he remarked.

"And look at all of these books!" Hermione said happily as she sped down the room.

The prospect of what we were about to unfold became increasingly clear and real to me. My heartbeat boosted with excitement, Hermione and Ron's ecstatic faces told me we were doing the right thing.

"How did you find this room?" I asked, eyes glittering at the sheer size of it.

"It's the Room of Requirement," Harry answered for me.

"Am I meant to know what that is?" I said as I began walking around the room, it felt so empty with just us four, every sound echoing.

"It appears when the seeker needs it most," Hermione explained as her fingers ran over the book binders. "To open it, you simply think of what you need."

"So you just stood on the seventh floor thinking of a place to train a hidden army?" I mused.

"Neville needed a place to get away from your goonies bullying him and the door appeared." Harry said sharply.

"My goonies?"

"Crabbe and Goyle," Harry said. "They've been pestering him ever since Potion's."

"Well he did try to attack them." I justified. "And they are not my goonies."

Harry was about to argue that, but I was saved by knocking at the door. He answered it and Ginny, Neville, Lavender, Parvati and Dean were there. The trio welcomed them in warmly, ushering them to check the place out.

Dean's eye's were the size of plates as he looked around the room. "Whoa," he said. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, what is this place?"

And thus began the longest couple of hours of my life as Harry and Hermione continuously introduced each member to the room. We went so long it was bridging curfew. I was lazily flopped on a cushion, picking my polished fingernails and humming my own tune to myself when Harry finally had everyone accounted for.

"Well," he said, his hands gripping each other. "This is the place we have decided for practice. I'm uh, glad you all made it and found it just fine."

"It's crazy," Fred Weasley said from his spot plopped next to me. "We once hid from Filch in here. But it was just a broom cupboard then."

"What's all that crap at the end?" Zacharias asked.

"Sneakoscopes and Foe-Glass." Harry answered.

"English, please?" Dean asked.

"Dark Detectors," I clarified, and Harry gave me a thankful nod.

"You would know all about that, wouldn't you, Taylor?" Cho humored and there were a few giggles spread over the room. I looked up at Harry, hoping he would say something in my defense, but it seemed Cho left him wordless and flustered.

"Is there something wrong with that?" I snarled in her direction.

"Ohkay," Hermione intervened with a loud voice and stepped forward where Harry was. "They show when Dark Wizards or enemies are around," she explained to Dean. "But don't rely on them too much, they can be fooled."

"Why isn't it going off at Taylor?" Zacharias teased.

"That's enough," Harry said strongly. "Melody has just as much right to be here as anyone, probably more." It was awkward glances and still silence as Harry watched the room. He then cleared his throat, "Well I've been thinking about the sort of stuff we should learn."

Hermione then raised her hand and it was almost comical, feeling like we were in class. "What Hermione?" Harry asked agitatedly.

"I think we need a name," she said brightly, not lowering her hand. "It would create a feeling of team spirit and unity, don't you think?"

"How about the Anti-Umbridge League?" Angelina laughed.

"Or the Ministry of Magic Are Moron's Group?" suggested Fred and there was a rise of laughter.

I had never felt so out of place, so out of touch with their humor.

"Maybe something that didn't tell everyone what we were up too." Hermione looked at them all with knitted eyebrows.

"It would be easier to refer to safely in the castle around others," I added.

"The Defense Association?" Cho suggested. "The D.A. for short, so nobody knows what we're talking about?"

Ginny nodded. "Yeah D.A. sounds good, but let's make it stand for Dumbledore's Army because that's the Ministry's worst fear isn't it?"

"All in favor of the D.A.?" Hermione said and everyone raised their hand, I didn't really care at all, but I raised my hand just to feel included.

"Okay, motion is passed." She announced after counting.

"Right," Harry said, seemingly relieved he could finally get to business. "Let's get to practice. I was thinking we should start with Expelliarmus."

"Oh please," Zacharias whined and collapsed further into his beanbag. "The Disarming Charm? I doubt that's going to help against You-Know-Who."

"Harry used it against him," I said defiantly. "I've seen it."

"It saved my life," he added. "But if you think it's beneath you, you can leave." Harry said.

Zacharias' body slumped further into the beanbag as he crossed his arms.

"Okay, I reckon we should all divide into pairs and practice."

The mention of pairs struck anxiety through me, immediately realising I would be easily friendless and stuck with someone like Cho or Zacharias. I quickly got to my feet and made a bee line for Hermione who seemed happy enough to partner with me.

"It's so odd," she said happily as we walked into another area of the room. "We would all never get to work together in a class environment. Being different ages and et cetera. Especially you and I, Mel. You're always with one of those bitchy girls."

"Those are my friends, Hermione," I said without a bump of cheer in my tone.

"Right, right," she corrected herself. "But that Greengrass..." she trailed off quietly in thought and I started to wonder if I was missing something between the two.

"On the count of three," Harry called. "One, two and three!"

I whisked my wand and immediately withdrew Hermione's whilst simultaneously dodging someone else's misdirection. Hermione summoned her wand back and we did it again, though this time she was faster than me and disarmed me. It was nice to practice with someone on par for once. Faye and Daphne were awful partners, Payton was usually quite well-practiced, but she was always with Faye and I was always with Daphne. We did it a few more times, Hermione disarming me slightly more than I could. Her wrist work was far more advanced than mine. Hermione summoned her wand again and went to cast the spell one more time, but wordlessly, my wand flew out of my hand, landing directly in front of her.

"Did you do that non-verbally?" I frowned, amazed.

"I didn't do anything," she looked down at her wand weirdly.

The snickering of boys reached my ears and I looked over to see Fred and George Weasley waving at us slyly.

"Hilarious!" I called over to them sarcastically.

"Focus on your own work!" Hermione grumbled.

"Sorry, Taylor." George said, "Couldn't resist."

Hermione and I continued disarming each other. It was beginning to turn into a boring routine, at this point I felt like I could do it with my eyes shut. I summoned my wand for the twelfth time only to drop it again from the shock of a piercing whistle. My hands raised to my ears and I looked over to see it was Harry.

"That wasn't bad," he said. "But there is definite room for improvement. We've gone over time, so we better leave it here. Same time, same place next week?"

Most people agreed, some wanting it sooner, but there were too many extra-curricular activities going on. He dismissed us in threes and fours, judging off his Marauder's Map until it got to me, the only Slytherin who didn't have anyone to accompany me to the dungeons.

Harry awkwardly moved in his spot, we weren't quite on normal grounds yet, but we had made progress on repairing our relationship.

"It's fine," I said, saving him from having to awkwardly find a way to escort me home. "I'll be careful." I smiled softly to which he nodded.

But truthfully it wasn't fine. The hairs on the nape of my neck bristled while a gaggle of goosebumps coated my skin. I still felt uncomfortable walking unaccompanied in this colossal castle at night. The walk back down to the dungeons felt like it was taking eternity, I suppose I was at opposite ends of the castle coming down from the seventh floor. For every second I walked along among the shadows I felt submerged in fear. I almost wanted to run into Filch just for the security of not being alone.

A shadow against the flames then dominated a wall I was about to turn at. I stopped mid-step, suddenly starved for air as my heart started racing at tremendous speeds. The figure was too distorted from the angle, but it did not resemble a human. It then reached the corner and bled into the rest of the darkness to reveal a little white fluffy cat. My heart exploded in relief, so much that I nearly fell to my knees. It was my Mia, she spotted me and came running in her small steps to my open hands. I collected her and cuddled her closely to my calming chest.

"You scared the life out of me, Miss Mia," I whispered to her ear.

It was as if she knew I was alone and needed a companion. She reached up and nuzzled into my neck as I tried to see into her blue acute eyes. Whenever I considered Mia's eyes, I never saw an animal or a cat. Just a living being, a friend, a soul. When Lydia said diamonds are a girl's best friend, she was wrong, pets were.

* * *

 **What a long couple of weeks! Thank you so much for your patience everyone. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, things are starting to move along. Thank you magicallymacy for your loving review! xx**


	32. Chapter Thirty One

Chapter Thirty One

The corridors were decorated with bunting, banners and flags all replicating their appropriate House. Green and silver for the Slytherin's and red and gold for the Gryffindor's. Everyone always looked forward to Gryffindor and Slytherin games because of the strong house rivalry. I was never usually into the Quidditch spirit, but for some unexplained reason today I was excited for the game. Perhaps it was Daphne's excitement to watch Nott that was rubbing off on me, nevertheless, I wore a green jumper with a green and silver scarf accompanied by a black skirt and black robes. I was thankful Daphne had shared her wardrobe with me, now that we were well into the school year; my savings were running low and I barely had the money to support myself. Luckily Snape had provided school essentials, but he drew the line at accessories and fashion. He barely shared enough for me to purchase Mia's cat food.

The Slytherin team was already in their pre-game element at breakfast, all seated at the end and sharing a protein filled breakfast. I sat with Daphne who also donned deep emeralds and shining metals.

"You need to eat," I said, nodding to Daphne's empty plate.

"I'm so nervous for him," she bit her peachy lip, brown eyes big and round as she watched Nott at the end of the table.

"You're a very cute girlfriend," I remarked as I piled some fruit salad onto her plate. "He will be great."

"He probably won't even play Daph," Payton said. "He's a sub."

She frowned at her. "Okay Mrs. Pucey and her famous Quidditch husband." She snarled. "Not everyone is dating the star of the team."

I snorted into my watermelon, "Adrian Pucey is not the star of the team, Daphne."

Payton gave me an icy glare. "I suppose your Malfoy is, then?" She bit.

My shoulders fell and I looked at her with a limp neck. "Why is everyone bugging me about Malfoy?" I whined.

"Just having a laugh," Payton said somewhat bitchily as she took a spoonful of porridge.

"Hardy ha," my tone dripped cold sarcasm.

I bit into my apple with a crunch. The crisp fruit making juice run down my chin. Whilst savoring the icy sweetness, my eyes landed on Harry, he was eating breakfast with Ron and Neville. Things between us seemed to have cooled over when we met in the Hog's Head, there was a moment where we looked at each other and I felt that familial warmth I was used too with him. This was my chance to truly blow out the flame, go over and wish him luck for his game.

I finished off my apple then made my way over to the Gryffindor table. I wasn't as reluctant as usual, feeling comfortable since Seamus and most Gryffindor's were out of sight. I was walking down the aisle to Harry when he noticed me. He jumped to his feet, standing up straight and walking towards me.

A smile lifted on my face, thinking he was finally coming to me willingly, but it soon fell when he walked right past me. I stared over at the Professors table at the end of the Great Hall in surprise as I realised.

Once it clicked - that Harry had outright ignored me - I pivoted on my heel and chased after him with fearlessness.

"Harry!" I called just before he stepped out into the pathway leading to the Quidditch pitch. The sun was already shining brightly for the day, making me squint as I stepped out to meet him.

"Hi Melody," full name still, I noticed.

"Just wanted to wish you luck," I smiled as we started to walk together to the field.

"Oh," it saddened me how taken off guard he sounded. "Thanks."

I chewed the inside of my cheek. "How is Ron settling in?" I asked.

"Didn't you see?" He said somewhat coldly. "When you and your buddies were teasing us."

"I thought you knew me better than that, Harry." I scolded. "I left, I couldn't take what they were saying."

"Well I feel like I don't know you at all lately." Harry said bitterly.

"Well whose fault is that?" I snapped. This was it, the breaking point. I knew now at the end of this conversation we'd either be okay again or even worse. "You're avoiding me like the plague."

"Like the devil's daughter," he muttered.

"What was that?" I asked, hoping I misheard him. "You don't think this year is hard for me too?" My eyes were blazing ferocity. "It makes it harder when the one person who might even have an inkling of understanding rejects me at every opportunity. You don't get to walk away this time, not until you tell me what is going on."

His green eyes flickered as they moved over me, examining my rigid posture and heaving chest. "Do you even care he's back?" His eyebrows knotted. He delivered his words with no hostility, just plain genuine intrigue, a beckoning hint to it.

"What?" I breathed. "How could I not, Harry?"

"At Grimmauld Place, you were so upset over Cedric and losing Ezra and Lydia." He started. "All the self-centred crap, like losing your home and wealth." He continued. "Do you even care _he_ is back?"

"Of course I care! He ruined my world and will continue to ruin everyone else's. But what do you expect me to do?"

"I expect you to rebel against his forces," he said.

"And I will when they present themselves."

"They're presenting themselves now, Melody." He said sternly. "Umbridge, Slytherins-"

"Slytherin's?"

"Like Malfoy and Nott."

"They are student's in my house," I defended. "They're not trying to hex me like the rest of this school is for thinking I'm nuts."

"And you have let the fear of being seen as a delusional daughter stop you from speaking the truth. You walked out on me in D.A.D.A that day-"

"Because you humiliated me!" I exclaimed.

"You're so soaked up in your self-image!"

"Okay, so what if I am!" I retorted angrily. "Sorry I'm not as confident as you are and can't handle being called deranged every corner I turn! Sorry I was upset to lose my the first guy I've ever felt something for and I'm sorry I miss my parents." My voice was shaking now. "But because I am grieving over that, doesn't mean I don't care about _his_ return. For Merlin's sake Harry, I can't even sleep without dreaming about…" I realised how loud my voice was and took a pause to turn down the volume before finishing quietly with, "him."

Harry blinked at me, his chest rising as he inhaled and his eyes closing as he exhaled. It was still as we shared silence, utterly still. No air stirred the grass or leaves around us, flowers would have moved more if they had been painted. It felt like a time without end until Harry spoke, finally finding the words deep within. "I'm sorry Mel, I've been so close minded." His apology had lifted a weight off my shoulders, my own wave of relief rippling through me. "I knew Cedric and you... I mean, I suspected something was going on," he fumbled, his eyes cast slightly off. "I didn't know I embarrassed you in D.A.D.A that day, I've been so focused on the Ministry and raising awareness through the school while trying to take on Umbridge." His neck twitched at the mention of her name and his fingers flexed.

I took his hand, sandwiching it between two of mine softly. "I know," I said gently with worried eyes.

"I can feel him, Mel." He said, his voice cracking for a second. I started to feel bad for making him so emotional before his game. His fists tightened like his mere mind assaulted him. "In my thoughts, in my dreams, in my scar. He's in there. It hurts when he wants something or feels something. I can't get away." And then it dawned on me, he was haunted in more ways than I was. Not only was he bonded to him with blood, but through magic.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" I asked. "I would have understood. That's what we always do, Harry. We understand each other. We are there for each other."

"It isn't your burden to bear." He barely whispered. "I thought you didn't care or didn't want to know."

"I will _always_ care." I said strongly, my hands still gripping his one.

He smiled, one I hadn't seen all year and I didn't realize how much I missed and needed it. We were soon interrupted by someone clearing their throat and I looked at the castle exit to see Malfoy standing there with Crabbe, Goyle, Nott and Pukey with him. His face was blank and stoic, grey eyes focused on my hands holding Harry's. I immediately pulled away and dropped them to my sides, but it was too late. His eyes snapped up to meet mine, then flicked over to an awkward looking Harry and a scowl etched into his blank features.

"Move it, Potter," he spat and then shoved Harry aside, knocking me slightly as well.

Crabbe and Goyle both gave me an icy eye as they passed, Pukey giving Harry a smirk and the Nott bashfully smiling at me.

"My goonies, hey?" I said to him, referring to our conversation the other night before D.A.

He shook his head. "They're assholes."

I tapped him on the arm one more time. "Good luck, okay?" I smiled. "I'll be cheering for you as I always am, secretly." I winked.

He smiled again and nodded. "I've missed you, Mel."

* * *

Above was a patchy layer of white and grey, brilliant where the sunshine broke through and dark where it didn't. Apparently this was preferred weather for Quidditch, not too sunny that the sky blinded you, but not too dark that it nearly rained. We climbed up the bleacher's to an open spot, big enough to fit all four of us. When we sat down, I noticed a badge shine on Daphne's sweater, shaped like a crown with words inscribed on it.

"What's that?" I nodded towards her chest.

She made a face before showing me, "I didn't think you would approve..." she held out the crown shaped badge reading _Weasley is our King_ to me. "But Nott wanted me to wear it."

"I don't get it?" I said, taking the small badge and examining it closer as if there was more to it.

"What's not to get?" Payton asked. "Weasley is our King for being such a shit keeper."

I frowned at her, unsure how to feel about the bitchy attitude she was developing. Payton had always been a bit rough around the edges, compared to the three of us, that was for sure. But her relationship with Pukey was changing her for the worse. She picked on other House's more and used more vile language. Where she used to pride herself on her intelligence and scoring high, she now prided herself on how much of a bully she could be. Her sneer as she watched Gryffindor's climb into their areas on the bleachers almost resembled Pansy's and it made my insides turn.

Daphne pinned the badge back to her left breast and I started to think about what a crap friend I was being for just letting them get away with it. Not that Ron and I were the tightest twosome, but I would imagine our relationship was good enough that I should put a stop to bullying him. The division between my friends was growing larger each day. With the assemblage of the D.A. and secrecy revolving my whereabouts over the summer, I felt my relationship with the girls starting to weather. What was our friendship without trust? There was no halfway or middle ground. I had to either be in or out and I unfortunately felt myself leaning towards out.

The Slytherin and Gryffindor teams marched out on the field and everyone started cheering. Daphne was on her feet, shouting Nott's name and waving, though there was hardly a chance he would see her. The Captain's shook hands and everyone mounted their brooms before Madam Hooch blew the whistle. My excitement for the game came to a peak as the balls were released and everyone ascended into the air. Daphne grabbed onto my shoulder as she continued to jump and shout in glee.

Gryffindor had the quaffle, dodging through the bludgers Crabbe and Goyle were sending. Finally Crabbe knocked it out of their hands and Montague zoomed in and went speeding for their end of the pitch. One of the Weasley twins then knocked it out of his hands, Katie Bell swooping in to grab it and go to their end now. It was fast paced and the atmosphere was thriving off the excitement. Around me everyone was cheering. Pansy Parkinson stood up from her spot in front and turned to us.

"Let's start singing," she shouted with a bright grin. "On my count!"

Daphne sat back down and faced me. "Another thing, when you left breakfast early, the guys came over and told us a song."

"How does it go?" I asked her and she cringed with bearing teeth.

"Weasley cannot save a thing," Pansy sang. "He cannot block a single ring."

"That's why Slytherin's all sing," more people around us joined her, "Weasley is our King!"

"Oh Merlin," I said under my breath and looking out to the Quidditch pitch. Harry and I had literally just made up, this little stunt was sure to send me flying back again.

"Weasley was born in a bin, he always lets the quaffle in." Everyone was singing now except Daphne and I. Pansy stood at the front playing the conductor, waving her arms as if she was instructing tempo.

"Weasley will make sure we win, Weasley is our King!"

I rubbed two fingers against my temple and attempted to drown out the singing. Jordan Lee noticeably started commenting louder and more to try cover the singing, but it was ill attempted as I noticed Gryffindor's glaring at us, including players on the pitch. Slytherin's players were grinning as they darted across the field. Malfoy's white gems could have blinded me from how ecstatic he looked. I squinted at him, this was definitely something he would concoct.

The Gryffindor captain, Angelina Johnson, was zoning in on the goals, but thankfully our keeper, Bletchy, saved it and threw it to Warrington who was now flying to Weasley's goals. Pansy started jumping and raising her arms to make everyone sing louder. As Warrington flew closer and closer to Gryffindor's goals, the singing was becoming deafening. I looked over at Ron and my chest started to feel weighted. He was a lone figure, hovering in front of the goals and looking frightened.

People were starting to stand around us, Daphne went to rise, but I grabbed her hand and forced her down. We were not partaking in this brutal humiliation. The Slytherin's were shouting now.

"Weasley cannot save a thing, he cannot block a single ring."

Pansy cackled from her spot at the front, gleefully spinning and watching Warrington dart for Ron. Faye was also standing and clapping, but it was Payton who annoyed me even more. She was singing loud and clear, clapping her hands above her head theatrically.

"Payton, stop it!" I yelled at her.

She looked down at me and smiled even bigger, bending down to sing at my face. "Weasley was born in a bin!"

"Slytherin score!" Lee's voice rang through the speakers.

"He always let's the quaffle in!" Everyone cheered in the Slytherin stands except for Daphne and I. "Weasley will make sure we win, Weasley is our King!"

My eyes then connected with a stationary Gryffindor on the pitch. Harry was sat watching the game and sending looks of fire at our stands. I slunk into my seat with a hand over my forehead. How was I going to explain this one?

"You're not responsible for the whole House," Daphne said as if she read my thoughts. "He will get over it. Just try to enjoy the game."

"People always sing chants at Quidditch, Mel." Faye added, also noticing my shame.

"Not chants directed at one player." I said.

"If it was anyone else, you wouldn't give a rat." Faye said.

Pukey now had the quaffle and was circling around the pitch. It made Payton jump onto her seat and scream wildly. The Slytherin's all dived into formation and successfully dodged the bludger's by the twins. Pukey was heading straight for the goals and Payton screamed.

"THAT'S WHY SLYTHERINS ALL SING, WEASLEY IS OUR KING!"

I didn't even have to watch, I knew he had scored by the energy around me. I clapped half-heartedly with a lopsided smile. As much as I wanted to support our team, I didn't want to contribute to the Weasley-shaming. We managed two more goals until Gryffindor scored.

"Malfoy needs to finish this now," Faye said. "Gryffindor could still win if Harry gets the snitch."

My eyes quickly found the blonde Malfoy heir zipping through the field. He was continuously soaring around the stadium in search of it. Harry was also seeking fruitlessly for the snitch.

"Pucey throws to Warrington, Warrington to Montague, Montague back to Pucey," Lee's voice commentated. "Johnson intervenes, Johnson takes the Quaffle."

Angelina started flying at a rapid speed in order to get away, but was nearly knocked off her broom by Goyle's bludger. I flinched, glad I wasn't a player because those bludgers looked painful. Everyone continued to chant at Ron's expense and he still nervously flew in front of his goals. Then, Harry made a quick turn and dived for the ground, Malfoy doing the same right after. They had both seen the snitch.

"And it seems the Seeker's have caught eye of the snitch!" Lee commentated.

I stood up now, excited to see the two Seeker's plummeting for it. Malfoy was a blur of green and silver lying flat on his broom as he worked to catch up with Harry. They were now neck and neck.

"Move it Malfoy!" Someone shouted from behind me.

"Grab it!" A girl from the front squealed.

"Potter's right there!" Someone else yelled.

They were both reaching for the snitch now, shoulder against shoulder.

"Knock him off his broom!" Payton screamed.

It was too far and close to the ground to see who grabbed it, but then Harry abruptly pulled up and held the ball up. A heaping of screams came from Gryffindor's side of the pitch and we all stopped cheering and screaming. My shoulders relaxed now that it was over, the chanting at Ron was now over and the vicious insults were done.

As my heart started to return to a safe speed, I watched Crabbe hit a bludger, striking it right into Harry's back. He flew forward off his broom and onto the ground, luckily he wasn't far from it since they had gone so low to catch the snitch.

"Foul play," I muttered as Hooch was blowing her whistle wildly and pointing at Crabbe who was chuckling on his broom with a few other Slytherin's. Malfoy dismounted his broom and then went straight for Harry who was being pulled to his feet by Angelina. From his aggressive arms, I could tell he was shouting insults. He would be livid for missing the snitch, Malfoy was always in such a bad mood after Slytherin lost a game.

"Nott didn't even have a turn," Daphne sighed as she watched him walk out onto the pitch to meet the other players.

"Maybe next game," I smiled to her.

"He's going to be in a bad mood now. Not only didn't he get to play, but they lost."

"We still got plenty of goals. You were right Daphne, Weasley really was shocking." Faye said.

"What the fuck is happening?!" Pansy then screeched in front of us, half hoisted over the fence to see. "Get off him!" She screamed shakily.

I craned my neck to see what she was screaming about and felt my eyes nearly pop out at the sight. Harry and George Weasley were on top of Malfoy. Their arms drawing back to deliver him punches and their heads going wild as they hollered.

"What happened?!" I panicked and stood up for a clearer view.

Madam Hooch was storming over to them with her wand drawn, ready to spell them apart. But there was no need as Crabbe and Goyle pulled them both off Malfoy. Again, I found myself thankful for the two brutes.

"Come on, let's go down there." Daphne said and we all started climbing down the bleachers. Quite a few Slytherin's were already leaving the area, not caring about the fighting on the ground. As soon as our feet touched the grass, we were running to the centre of the pitch where the action was.

Harry was struggling in Crabbe's grip whilst George had already gotten out of Goyle's and was storming off angrily, running his hands through his red hair in great succession. Some of the girls from the Gryffindor team were talking to Fred, calming him down while his nostrils flared with fury. Hermione had also come sprinting across the grass from Gryffindor's side of the stadium.

"Harry!" She called and ran over to him. "Let go of him!" She said to Crabbe.

Crabbe let go of his shoulders, practically dropping him to the grass where Hermione started gushing over him in a motherly nature. Checking for all sorts of scratches and bruises. It was then when Crabbe moved out of view that my eyes found Malfoy laying on the grass. Something reversed in my stomach and my teeth locked together tightly.

He rolled over on the ground, curling his knees up slightly, clearly in pain. The weighted feeling I had over the Weasley song returned, but this was sharper. It pained me to see him in pain and I had no explanation as to why. Perhaps he was such a strong figure in my mind; Draco Malfoy, always so righteous and above. Watching him whimper on the ground shook that perception and I almost didn't want to believe it was Harry who had caused it.

Madam Hooch was now by Harry and Hermione, lecturing him and pointing her fingers like crazy at Malfoy. Daphne and Nott were walking over to Malfoy and I joined them, wincing as I finally saw the blood smeared on his face.

"Malfoy, are you okay?" Nott asked in worry.

"Do I look okay, you idiot?" Malfoy coughed as he stayed laying on the grass with his eyes shut in pain.

"Come on, let's get him to the hospital wing." I said and his head stirred.

"Taylor? What are-" He said, opening his eyes to see me looking down at him. "-Are you doing here?" He struggled out.

Daphne then smirked, pulling Nott back and giving me a coy look. If it was any other type of situation, I would have rolled my eyes to saturn at her. But for now all I wanted to do was help Malfoy. Them and the girls then left the field, leaving just a few of us behind.

"I've never seen behaviour like that. To the castle, both of you!" Hooch shouted at Harry and George who held their heads low. They wordlessly marched off the pitch with the rest of Gryffindor.

Warrington strolled over, giving Malfoy a rough pat on the back. "Pushed them a bit too far this time, hey?"

"What did you say?" I asked.

"Nothing out of the usual," he said as Warrington pulled him to his feet. Crabbe and Goyle came to his sides, as if trained for this situation. Malfoy slung an arm over both of their shoulders to hold himself up. "Stupid idiots," he spat. "They'll have what's coming to them."

"You'll only make things worse." I said.

Crabbe and Goyle helped him all the way to the stands where they left him with me. Slowly, he was able to walk and we headed to the hospital wing. My lips fell as he limped and breathed labourly, everything was a test for his beaten body.

"Are you sure you don't want help?" I asked. "You can lean on me."

He waved me off. "I don't need your help, Taylor. Just go run back to your boyfriend, Potter."

"He's just a friend." I said flatly.

He huffed and then flexed his jaw. "Sure didn't look like it." He commented.

My face contorted. "What are you on about?"

He moaned as we had to go up three steps. I held my hand out to assist him, but the prideful blonde refused to accept it. He sucked air in through his teeth as he continued walking, trying so hard to appear natural, but the efforts were wasted on me. I could already see red smears growing into purple bruises.

"Before the game, when you were holding hands?" He said as if I was stupid.

"We weren't holding hands." I defended. "We were just..." then realised I had no explanation other than I was trying to win his friendship back. "... just talking." I said.

"Right," he said sharply.

Madame Pomfrey greeted us at the hospital door and assigned Malfoy a bed. I stayed for a few minutes, I didn't know why, but I felt compelled to be at his side. Maybe it was our new bond we had found through being prefects. It was when Madame Pomfrey started to remove his shirt I turned away.

"I'll uh." Heat went racing to my cheeks, coating them in a colour that rivalled the blood on Malfoy's nose. "I'll leave you to it, Madame Pomfrey."

"Thank you for bringing him here, Miss. Taylor." She smiled to me.

"What's the rush, Taylor?" Malfoy asked. I glimpsed over to see him smirking, despite his broken nose and swelling jawline. My eyes couldn't help but fall to his now shirtless torso. I was done for. Despite being sleek and lean, Malfoy had a set of rather chiseled abdominal muscles. Sure, he was no muscly beater, but it was enough to put all my senses on hold and leave me staring. Madame Pomfrey then pulled the ever-so-artistic hospital curtains in front of me, racking away my view. She gave me another smile, this time tight lipped with tense neck muscles.

"Thank you again, Miss Taylor." She repeated and I finally nodded, faking a small smile and leaving the wing.

* * *

Being an introvert, I often found myself seeking time to be alone. During my time at Grimmauld Place - where I spent almost every waking minute grieving and sobbing - I discovered meaningful silence was better than meaningless words. I enjoyed solitude and isolation at times, it wasn't about loneliness, it was about enjoying my free time to be myself. But there were times where I despised being alone. A whole new sense of autophobia swept over me when I felt alone in situations I needed help.

The castle halls had never felt so empty. Patrol had never felt so boring. Night time had never been so daunting. I rigidly looked out the glassless windows of the bridge to the dark abyss above. I could see clearly millions of bright stars dotted on the bat-black canvas of night, yet none of that light seemed to filter far enough down to make it any lighter. I pulled out my wand and casted a simple Lumos to help comfort my nerves.

Considering the incident at Quidditch earlier today, Malfoy was in detention, writing lines I believe. Warrington was boasting all dinner about how easily they got off, whilst Harry and the Weasley twins were banned from Quidditch. This is just what I heard from Warrington though. Harry seemed to have avoided me this afternoon, perhaps sorting me in with other Slytherin's for the Weasley is our King singing. He was being unreasonable, but I had to remind myself that Voldemort's activity was burdening him. Though he only briefly mentioned it to me today, Hermione had already explained their magical bond. They still hadn't worked out if Harry's dreams were real or not. If they were, wouldn't that be the most valuable intel possible?

Halfway down a corridor on the fourth floor I caught sight of a tall Slytherin leaving a classroom. His back was to me as he closed the door quietly, curiously gentle. He looked to be either my age or higher so I dismissed the idea of trying to be intimidating and decided to go with the down-to-earth and relatable approach. Malfoy usually took the lead in these situations, but I was alone tonight so it was all my responsibility.

"Excuse me," I said, quickening my pace as I closed in on the tall guy. "It's after hours, please return to your quarters."

He then turned, revealing the last person I would have wanted to run into. Adrian Pucey with a demonic smile. Upon seeing me he held his arms out as if to welcome me for a hug.

"Miss Melody," he said delightfully. "Such a pleasure to see you."

There was only way I would do this, quickly and then turn and get out of his sight or just simply let him wander and run into another prefect or Professor. I wet my lips and straightened my back, as if that made me taller.

"Pucey, it's late. Go back to your dormitory, please." I said and then briskly turned, hoping that would be it. Screw my prefect responsibilities, I wasn't about to waste my time dealing with him. The sound of his feet jogging on the stone floors made my shoulders droop as he rushed to join me by my side. "Whatever it is, no. Just leave me alone."

"You know Taylor, you've been building a bit of attitude this year. Looks like your backbone's finally grown in." He said.

"Or maybe people just piss me off more." I said.

He rested a hand on my shoulder and I attempted shrugging it off, but he remained clutching it. "You know Mel, there is potential here."

"One, don't call me Mel. Two, the only potential here is you being incarcerated by my wand." I bit, pushing his hand off my shoulder with my hand.

"Melody come on, don't be like that." He wailed and I began walking again. As prior, he followed and matched my step. "I'm just saying, we could be a powerhouse couple." He knocked my side with his elbow. "You, the Dark Lord's daughter with me, a descendant of one of the original pure-"

I wacked him in the chest before he could continue. We had reached the end of my patience, everything escalating ten fold at the mention of Voldemort. "You are with one of my best friends." I said sternly. "If Payton knew-"

"Payton," he rolled his eyes. "What Miles and I have is trite and bland. I'm just using her for a toss under the sheets." The left side of his lip tugged upward to create a sinister smirk, mud-brown eyes dark with what I could only believe was lust. "You, however..." he started and ran the back of his fingers lightly down my cheek.

I latched my fingers around his wrist tight. "Do not touch me." I sneered and pushed him away, stepping back to create more distance between us.

His chest rose as his breathing deepened, an arrogant tilt to his head. There was a time where I thought I could never look past such defiant cockiness, but the progression of my relationship with Malfoy told me otherwise. But unlike Malfoy, who had an elegance and charm to his confidence, Pucey was just downright disrespectful. A great grin grew on his face as he leered at me.

"Or what, Taylor?"

"You have detention for a month with Snape." I said bitterly and charmed the slip into my hand wandlessly, the words magically appearing and then flicked it to send it flying to Snape's office.

"That's not the type of punishment I was hoping for by you," he said as his jaw unhinged, tongue licking the bottom of his upper lip. His knee shifted as he was about to take a step, but I raised my already drawn wand higher, lumos still charmed on the end of it.

"Do not come any closer."

He chuckled lightly. "Are you afraid of me?"

"I don't want to hurt you for the sake of Payton."

"Fuck Miles," he said with a head roll.

"Prohibere Indutae," I spoke and his muscles began to lock together. His eyes bulged as he watched his slowly contorting limps. His face scrunching in agony. The sound of his body falling in a heap echoed down the empty hall.

"What did you do?" He asked quickly.

I watched as his arms began to fold inwardly, his bones crushing together internally and moulding in all sorts of tormenting ways. My cheeks pushed up as a small smile elongated on my berry-red lips. His whimpers were music to my ears. I had never revelled to see someone suffer at my hands before, but seeing Pukey close to tears delivered me great pleasure. Once I was satisfied with my curse, I turned, wordlessly, and left the vicinity, leaving Pukey as a breathing, cowering mess on the floor.

"I'll show you, you little snake." He growled before groaning in pain.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading :) x**


	33. Chapter Thirty Two

Chapter Thirty Two

Wormtail opened the vial and allowed the crimson to drip into the cauldron. "The Dark Lord shall rise again." He announced and Harry's scream went even higher and louder.

My eyes snapped open and my mind was wide awake. At first my eyes frantically zipped around the top half of my bed curtains until I realised I was in my dormitory and not the cemetery. My chest was heaving in great succession as my breath came out in quick, gathered gasps. I felt like I had just broken surface in an ocean. My entire body was drenched in sweat and as I raised my hand to wipe my forehead, I noticed I had been gripping onto my bed sheets tightly. My fingers were cramped as I jerked their hold off the sheets. I wanted to pacify myself with a glass of water after how breathless and weak the nightmare had made me.

Only it wasn't a nightmare, it was a memory. Tears started to drip down my face at the revelation. My walls had collapsed and the feelings were crushing my heart like a tsunami. Salty drops ran off the edge of my chin and decorated my neck, the cold beads travelling all the way down to my pillow. Even when I pressed my hand against my eyes they shook and trembled. It was raw, everything, raw tears, raw emotions. I couldn't stop for what felt like hours.

But I must have because I woke up the next day, my eyes crusty from the collected tears. It was light in our room now, meaning it was morning. Despite my curtains being down, some light flowed like water and streamed over my bed. I ran a hand over my arm, comforting myself in a self-hug. Mia had climbed up and over my legs to sit on my chest. I gave her a pet, letting her flex into my hands for her own pleasure. Once I laid my arms down, she greedily put her paws on my forearm, asking for more attention. I couldn't help but frown at the action.

It wasn't my spoilt cat that made me frown. It was the strange pain coming from my forearm, an odd dull ache coming from where her paws put pressure. I moved her to see great purple welts covering a third of the back of my forearm. They swirled in unusual markings against my ghostly skin. I ran my thumb over it and sat up in confusion. As I stared long and hard at the peculiar shape, I recognised the outline and felt my heart jump into my throat. Bruises the shape of the dark mark, though blurred and smudged greatly, they resembled the shape of the skull and basilisk more than anything.

I sped out of bed, pulling my covers off and drawing my curtain quick. My first instinct was to go to the bathroom and break down, start screaming and assess how these bruises developed on my arm. But more rational thinking forced me to get dressed and rush over to Snape's office. He was the only one who would somewhat understand and actually know what to do. I practically ran down the dungeon halls, uncaring if someone saw my bare face free of makeup and messily tied up hair.

It took more than ten knocks for Snape to answer his office door, clearly not a lover of early mornings and sunshine. He whipped open the wooden door with a tired stare.

"Yes, Miss Taylor?" He asked tiredly.

"Snape, oh my Merlin, Snape." I frantically spoke as I pushed past him and walked into his office uninvited. I turned to him and held out my arm. "I woke up with this!" I squeaked and pulled up my jumper sleeve to reveal... nothing. The purple welts were gone, strange swirlings and unusual markings clear. I did a double take, staring at the skin and then prodding it roughly with my fingers, wondering why there was no pain.

"Your arm?" He asked matter-of-factively from his position still by the door.

"No," I said quietly to myself. "No," I repeated, looking up at his with wide eyes. "I had bruises on my arm... like the dark mark." I explained, still holding my forearm as if it was there.

"I see nothing on your arm, Miss Taylor. Perhaps you were seeing things as you woke up at," he stopped and looked at the clock on his wall, "six o'clock this morning?"

Perplexity overtook my features as I stared at the clock, my arm and then Snape. "But..." I breathed.

"As always, if you need me, I am here. But can we please reserve 6am meetings for important instances." He said in a tone of annoyance.

I continued to stare at my now bare arm, slightly reddening by my prodding and pulling of my skin. "Yes, sir." I said, nodding subconsciously.

I spent the rest of the morning quizzing over it. I had been sure there were bruises, it had hurt when Mia stood on my arm. I saw them in the daylight when I was by the windows. It didn't make any sense to me. For the next couple hours I kept pulling up my sleeve and observing the space. Nonetheless, I sat in the courtyard with Daphne, books strewn around us as we attempted to study. Though the only thing on my mind was the bruises.

Payton soon joined us and I was further distracted by deciding whether to tell her about what Pukey had said last night. It had been the last straw, all his snide comments as well as creeping up my skirt that lunchtime and asking me to join him in bed at the Halloween party. It was well past a joke and sickened me to think Payton laid in bed with that disgusting man. Once Daphne finished her reading and left to spend time with Nott, I worked up the courage to confront Payton.

"Payton, I need to tell you about a few things." I said, closing the book that was on my lap. I hadn't been reading it anyway.

"About Divination?" She questioned, looking at my now closed book.

"No, Pukey- I mean, Pucey."

"Mel, I know you don't like him that much, but he honestly just needs a chance and I promise he will surprise you," she smiled at me before returning to her paper.

I fumbled the book in my hands, unsure how to word this nicely for her. "He's been making me really uncomfortable, Payton."

"Is it the pure-blood supremacy shit?" She asked and again I hated hearing her swear. His influence on her became more visible by the day.

"No, it's the putting his hand up my skirt shit." I said bitterly. I hadn't meant to come across so aggressive, but the thoughts in my mind were way worse.

She tore her eyes from her page and looked at me blankly. "When would Adrian had ever put his hands up your skirt?" She frowned.

"When we were having lunch in the courtyard. That's not even all of it, Payt." I said and leant forward. "At the Halloween party, he tried to make me come to his bed because you passed out!" I exclaimed. "And then last night-"

"Melody, stop," Payton said, her eyes glued to the grass ahead and a tense face. I wasn't going to stop yet, I was going to say all of it.

"Last night he found me alone on patrol and said there was 'potential for us' and something about my affiliation with the Dark Lord and him being a pure-blood. He was hitting on me, Payton, and the worst part is he said awful things about your relationship."

"Melody, stop!" Payton slammed her hands down and her paper ruffled everywhere. She then glared up at me, eyes alit with a blaze that could melt ice. "These are petty accusations, I won't hear it."

"What?" I said with raised brows. "You think I'm lying? Payton, why would I make this up?"

"Because you're jealous," she said and returned to her paper.

I was astounded by how easily she dismissed it, but a hard look remained on her face as if fighting the notion. "Jealous? Of you and Pukey?"

"At least I have someone," she muttered. "And our business is our business, stay out of it." My veins were swelling, waiting to explode. "Just because your relationship didn't work out."

"My relationship?" I questioned with a permanent indent in my forehead from how hard I was frowning at her.

"Diggory."

The blood rushed to my head now. "How dare you bring up, Cedric." My hands curled into fists, trying to restrain myself.

"How dare you accuse Adrian of going after you. Everyone wants a bite of Melody Taylor, don't they? Triwizard Champion and Heir of Slytherin," she was spitting at me now.

"He told me he was using you for a toss under the sheets. That your relationship was bland," I spoke hurriedly.

"How would you even have a clue, Melody?" Her voice was raised now. "You spend all your time with those fucking Gryffindor's. You don't even know how much sex Adrian and I have. Maybe I'm using him for a toss too. How would you know?"

My face fell faster than vomit. Her words sending my mouth dry. I wanted to keep yelling at her, telling her she was wrong and make her see the light, but it now dawned on me that she was too deep in. It was true that I didn't know anything about their relationship, but I had assumed loyalty was a given. My arms started to numb as Payton confirmed they had been sleeping with each other. It made my body feel all sorts of strange things. I stared at the girl in front of me. Her blue eyes held a fury I had never seen from her, white skin tarnished by hot anger. She looked the same as I had always known her, but this Payton, I didn't recognise.

I picked up my books and left without uttering a final word. Anger wouldn't solve anything here. It would build nothing and destroy everything between us if one of us didn't let up. I wouldn't give in to the emotion, after all it was a letter short of danger for a reason. With one final glance at Payton, I could see water welling in her azure crystal eyes. Before I let any trace of guilt plague me. I left.

There was no peace though as I sat quietly in my dorm afterwards petting and hugging Mia. The events of today repeating in my mind over and over again. Payton's words had stung and I had expected her to get angry, but I had thought she would be on my side rather than Pukey's. Maybe I was starting to stray too far from my friends as I had imagined. Not to mention my arm was still bruise free.

It was nearly dinner time now and I was torn whether to go down there. Payton could still be angry and whenever us girls got into a fight, there was always a division. Faye and Payton generally stuck together whilst Daphne and I would stay together. I'd never forget in second year when Daphne called Payton fat and they didn't speak for a month. It was so annoying when it came to group projects. We had to team up with Crabbe and Goyle once. This was the first time I had really sparked an argument with one of my friends though. I usually shied away from confrontation.

If all else failed, I could just grab my dinner and sit elsewhere in the castle or even come back to my room. Giving Mia a final kiss on the nose, I pulled on one of Daphne's white sweaters and made my way to the Great Hall. Of course it wasn't going to be as easy as I thought it would be. Once I entered the Common Room, Adrian Pucey was pacing angrily by the entrance on one of the green venetian rugs. If he hadn't seen me come in, I probably would have turned around and waited him out.

"Taylor," he growled. "What did you tell Payton? She's pissed at me."

"I told her the truth." I said as I tried to walk past.

He blocked my movements with his body. "You're going to go apologise."

"Please move out the way," I politely asked, attempting to conceal how intimidated I was. The only thing keeping me from running back to my dorm was the fact we were in a public area and it was nearly peak time for people to start going to the Great Hall. If Pukey really did strike at me, someone was bound to see or at least hear.

He bent slightly and moved inches from my face, his hot breath brushing against my skin. It took most of my energy not to flinch. "You're lucky I haven't done anything about last night yet." he growled, bearing his teeth in a hissing nature. "Now, you're going to go back to Payton, apologise for what you said, then you're going to go lift my months detention with Snape."

"No." I replied with revulsion. My jaw ached at how tense my muscles were. I only hoped he wasn't sensing how expeditiously my heart was.

"Did you really just refuse me?" I didn't think his voice could become any darker. This side of a man had never been revealed and directed at me. My head was spinning in the moment.

"You're toxic for her." My voice wavered and I screamed at myself for disclosing how daunted I was.

His eyes brightened, amused at my anxiety. "Do you know who you're dealing with, Taylor?" He seethed, his nose was now touching mine, the minty breath overwhelming me.

"Pucey." Malfoy's voice called from behind me and my muscles fell from their fearful entrapment. Pukey straightened at the note and stepped slightly away from me yet still too close for my liking. I hadn't even noticed I was holding my breath until a deep exhale collapsed from me. I turned to see Malfoy standing in the middle of the Common Room, Crabbe and Goyle behind him.

He stepped down the small platform and his eyes narrowed as he assessed mine and Pukey's stance. "Everything okay?" He asked, his eyes lingering on me.

Pukey fastened his hand on my shoulder, fingertips deeply digging through Daphne's sweater and into my skin. "Of course, Malfoy," he said with a smile, a posh tonality in his voice. "Why wouldn't they be?" The easy going nature he was able to slip into effortlessly concerned me. Most Slytherin's were good at wearing masks, Pukey seemed to have mastered it.

Malfoy stared at him. Then his hand on my shoulder. Then at me. "Melody?" He asked.

It was hard not to notice when Malfoy addressed me by my first name. There was something more personal about it. I revelled in the comfort it provided. I repelled speaking, afraid my voice would let me down so I simply nodded quickly. Maybe too quickly.

Pukey smirked at me with his devilish flair then at Malfoy. He released my shoulder and strolled nonchalantly to the blonde wizard. "Can I help you with something, Malfoy?"

Malfoy raised his head slightly as he regarded him. His lips curved into a faint smile. "Not at all, Pucey." He said with an underlying aggression in his tone, covered up by faux politeness.

Behind him, Crabbe was cracking his knuckles whilst Goyle rolled his shoulders. Both of them clearly familiar with how Malfoy worked in these situations. It must be nice to have bodyguards by your side every waking minute. I wondered if I could hire them.

"Then we are all good," Pukey said with a repulsive grin, giving Malfoy a rough pat on the back and walking out of the Common Room. His form disappeared up the stairs leading to the female dorms, no doubt to return to Payton which made a weight squeeze my heart.

"Thanks," I said quietly to Malfoy, unable to truly meet his gaze.

His eyes took on an ash-grey colour; darkened by the most recent event with his pupils dilated. They looked over me before his voice sounded. "It's fine," his words were short. Allowing me to know it wasn't a big deal, barely nothing, he most likely dealt with power struggles every day. With Crabbe and Goyle in tow, he exited the Common Room, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

And my thoughts could only focus on how much comfort the man himself provided me.

* * *

D.A.D.A. had become one of the worst classes this year. I looked more forward to History and that was a statement and a half. My paper was filled with half-assed notes that were pretty much word for word from the textbook. I wasn't sure what the best approach to studying this book was, but rewriting what I was reading seemed to be going in the correct direction. To my right, Pansy had covered her page in nothing but her own art. Delightful drawings of her sitting on a throne and even one of her striking down an owl adorned the parchment.

Due to Payton and mine's dispute, Daphne and I were forced to sit on a table with her and Millicent. I hadn't missed sharing small spaces with Millicent - she smelt of cheese and garlic this afternoon. The smell of fresh, toasty bread was not the same coming off your classmate. Daphne on the other hand had pretty much abandoned all hope for the theory based subject and was writing cheesy love notes for Nott, sending them as paper butterflies when Umbridge wasn't looking. It was sweet nonetheless, but I could have gone without it in my face all lesson.

When we finally left the class it was like a breath of fresh air. For one. we could breathe without worrying we were making too much noise and secondly, Millicent's stench was no longer infiltrating my nostrils. Though the freedom was brief as Umbridge called for me to stay after class. Daphne shot me a pitiful look as she left me outside the classroom, walking with Pansy and Millicent to lunch. Umbridge had summoned me to her office which hadn't surprised me when I was subject to the assaultment of pink.

As a feminine female, I didn't think there was a thing as too much pink until I met Dolores Umbridge. All shades of the colour blessed my eyes as I studied the area. Adoring kittens, none as cute as Mia, were hanging on the walls and floral patterns dominated sweeping blush curtains.

She sat opposite me, a sickeningly sweet smile plastered upon her toad-like face. "Thank you for joining me today, Miss. Taylor."

"Thank you for having me, Professor," I smiled politely, kicking all my eloquent ladylike training into gear. It had been a while since I had seen Lydia, hopefully I wasn't too out of touch.

She placed a small rose patterned tea cup, embellished with golden swirls and cream swatches in front of me. Her hands gripped onto the handle of a decorated porcelain teapots and she crooked her head slightly to the right. "May I offer you some tea, Miss. Taylor?"

"That would be delightful," I said, pushing my teacup forward with my finger and watching her pour the scented brew. "Thank you."

"My pleasure," she bowed her head slightly. "I must say, it's quite refreshing to dine with such a sophisticated lady, such as yourself, the Taylor's certainly know what they're doing," she said with a toothy grin.

I considered declining the compliment, but it would only cause Umbridge to question my whereabouts as half the school was already doing. So instead I simply smiled and sipped my tea, gladly enjoying the upper class flavours coating my tongue. Umbridge had taste, that was for sure.

"Now, you're most likely wondering why I have called you here today," she said. Her hands layered over each other as she rested them on her dark oak table. "Unfortunately, it has come to my attention that students are partaking in prohibited after school activities."

I feigned shock, placing my cup down and dropping my lower lip as I looked back at her. "Why would anyone do that?"

"My question, indeed, Miss. Taylor," she said with a glum face, her lips curling into an exaggerated pout which made me question if she was even trying to be believable. "But of course, as High Inquisitor, it is my responsibility to ensure these prohibited activities are put to a stop, for the safety and stability of our school."

"And I have the greatest faith that if anyone has the ability to do so, it is you, Professor." I smiled, working my cheek muscles to try accentuate my dimples.

She took great pleasure in my words, a larger smile extending over her cheeks. "But in order to do so, I must know what is the nature of these activities, when they are being held and who is participating."

I felt my heart flicker at the interrogation on the brim of her lips. This was going to take some serious lying, I highly suspected she was talking about D.A. I swirled my teacup and brought it to my lips again, the warm concoction warming my insides.

"Now, I am under the impression - and do understand Miss. Taylor, I am not one to point fingers - that these activities are being orchestrated by none other than Mr. Harry Potter, himself," she said with concern painted over her features.

I decided to play devil's advocate, it was my only chance for mine and Harry's sake. "I'm not surprised," I said with an amplified rolled of my eyes. "I mean, Potter has always disobeyed the rules."

Her eyes froze at my comment and her petite nostrils started to flare magnificently. "I have heard of his past misbehaviour, it endangers other students and must be put to an end."

"Why of course, if anyone has the capability of such disregard for the rules, it is certainly Harry Potter."

She took a sip of her tea, a sharp curl at the corners of her lips. "So Miss. Taylor, can you tell me any information that could aid myself or the other teachers in finding what this plan of Mr. Potter's is?" She asked with a bashful bat of her eyelashes.

I slumped my shoulders and looked dismally down at the tea set between us. "If only I could, Professor. He's been avoiding me all year, our once stable friendship has been wrecked by his recent... stirrings." I said with an odd look

"Stirrings?"

"Yes, stirrings." I nodded, wearing a sympathetic look. "His mind is so distressed with his notions on the Dark Lord's arrival. Ever since he started going crazy, our relationship took a turn for the worst."

Umbridge's eyes were as wide as the cups, she was eating up my charade.

"Of course, I am extremely sensitive on the topic of the Dark Lord," I placed a hand on my chest, "so naturally it has divided us in many ways. Whatever trouble he is causing, I can assure you it will be because of his bizarre illusions."

Umbridge placed her teacup down on it's saucer, a shiver afflicting her body. "I will certainly keep that in mind." She said.

I took one last sip of my tea and watched as she discreetly wrote my name down on a list. She placed the pink coloured parchment in one of her books for safekeeping before returning to me and smiling. "Thank you very much, Miss. Taylor. That is all the information I need."

And that ended our little tea party, which I had to admit wasn't so bad. I could pretend to hate Harry all afternoon if I had too. Now that I had the tip off that Umbridge had discovered the meaning of D.A., I had to warn Hermione and the others. I didn't want to risk until our next meeting as it could be too late by then. I now also couldn't be seen with Harry; not that I managed to be anyway this year. It would risk my new reputation with Umbridge.

At dinner I thought about sending a small note to Hermione via a charm, but anyone could intervene and read it. I couldn't risk a non-D.A. member reading it. I sipped on my mushroom soup, the peppery flavours spiking my tongue even though it was served with delicate, soft bread.

The owls swooped into the Great Hall with their letters as per usual at this time of day. I had learnt not to even bother looking at them anymore, they were mere movement in my peripherals. I continued slurping my soup as everyone around me grabbed their letters from their families and happily opened them. I mused how hilarious it would be for Voldemort to send me a 'how's school' letter.

At the brink end of that thought, an owl dropped an envelope in front of me, making me pause in my soup-slurping. I stared at it for a moment, believing it not to be addressed to me, but Daphne picked it up and assured me my name was written on it. A similar envelope them landed in front of Nott, then in front of Pansy. Understanding flooded my brain releasing this was a school letter. There was no way anyone else would write to me. We all ripped them open at the same time to reveal pink soaked parchment.

"I wonder who this is from?" Blaise asked sarcastically.

"It's an invitation to dinner," Daphne read aloud as her eyes racked down the parchment.

"Umbridge must be trying to start some anti-Potter group," I commented, thinking back to our conversation earlier that day.

"Well I'm all for anti-Potter clubs," Pansy grinned.

"If it gets me on Umbridge's good side then okay," Nott shrugged and then Daphne looked to me with a cautious eye.

"It's fine, we will go." I said before she had to ask me.

I bit into my mushroom soaked bread and looked over at the trio on Gryffindor's table. Yes, now I really needed to warn them.

* * *

Dinner's were always my favourite type of affair when it came to pure-blood tendencies. Lydia and Ezra frequented them the most. We had dined with many prestigious and authoritative figures in the past. We even frequented dining with some of my Housemates families. Nott's, Malfoy's and Flint's to name a few. I enjoyed them due to the food. I didn't have to sit there and talk empty words with people I didn't really give a rats for. To simply avoid conversation, stuff your face with food.

Which is why I opted for a loose fitting dress for our evening with Umbridge. I donned a short baby blue dress adorned with pink flowers, I figured she would appreciate the floral and pinks. As usual, I was thankful towards Daphne, who was also now letting me use her makeup. Though her skin seemed to be a shade too light, we made it work with some creative mixing of bronzer's and concealer. Things were still rocky between Payton and myself, so Daphne and I were holed up in our dorm getting ready with Pansy and Millicent. Tracey Davis had not received an invite from Umbridge, but we put it down to her being a half-blood. I had come to believe that my performance at tea earlier this week was what made me win her good side.

Umbridge had outdone herself in one of the meeting rooms within the castle. The primary colour being pink, accompanied with dashes of gold and white. Even Faye who was an ambassador for the colour was overwhelmed. The boys struggled to suppress their uncomfortable faces as they sat on one of Umbridge's peachy cushioned seats and inspected her rose gold cutlery. It was all hilariously girlish, right down to her glittery charmed roses decorating the centre.

"Very different taste to my mothers," Malfoy commented as he felt the white spotted tablecloth between his fingers.

"I don't think I've ever seen your mother in pink in my entire life," Blaise said. "I don't think I've ever seen this much pink in my entire life."

"It's just like her office," I added to them.

"You blend into the seat," Blaise said, his eyes on my floral dress.

"It was a strategic choice." I admitted.

"A lovely one too," he charme with a grin.

Thanks to Daphne's blush coating the apples of my cheeks, the rising heat on my face was hidden.

"Yes," Malfoy sneered at Blaise and then turned to me. "Just like one of the curtains."

I coughed a subtle scoff while Pansy broke into giggles.

It didn't take long for the host herself to make an appearance, sat at the head of the table and sporting one of her pinkest dresses I had seen yet. The thought of Umbridge's wardrobe made my head spin. She didn't even wear nice shades of pink. They were the bright and deep pinks that assaulted your eyes

"Hem-hem. Thank you to all my wonderful students..." Her voice started loudly and bold to talk over everyone's chatter. "...Who have accepted my invitation to tonight's dinner."

It was now I looked around the table to see it was nothing but Slytherin's, mostly fifth years, but some sixth and seventh students. Anyone who had a shred of importance within Slytherin House was in the room, those of wealth or from important families.

"Strange," the word fell as a slight whisper off Daphne's lips. Clearly noticing the same thing as me.

"Now you're all most likely wondering why I have summoned you here today, but that matter can wait. For now, let's indulge in the delicious food and enjoy the sheer company of each other," she smiled.

Food then appeared on the table in front of us, cuts of pork served with a sweet apple sauce. I paired it with potatoes diced up in a bowl with carrots. It was delicious, and I had come to appreciate the finer things in life since my atrocious diet of bland porridge at Grimmauld Place. At that thought, something squeezed my heart in a guilt pounding way. I remembered Sirius was still confined to that place with no one, but Buckbeak now to spend his lonely hours with. My shame must have made it to my face as Blaise kicked my foot under the table, prompting me to looked up at him.

He raised his eyebrows in a way that read 'you okay?' and I returned it with a small smile.

Daphne bit into her pork, licking her knife clean of the sugary sauce. "What do you think she wants?"

"Maybe she's just buttering up Slytherin's," Nott said, his eyes fixated on his meal. "I mean, she clearly hates Potter and Potter hates us so..."

"Harry doesn't hate Slytherin's." I said in his defence and then purposely looked at Malfoy and Pansy diagonally to my left. "Just... some."

"Well he doesn't hate anyone else in other Houses," he muttered.

"I've never seen him in a spat with anyone else in another House," Blaise thought, his hand gripped around his glass.

"It's all a bit excessive, don't you think?" Daphne said as her fork rubbed the pork deeper into her sauce. "I mean organising a dinner of people just for Potter?"

"Umbridge hates him," I said. "So much that she's willing to do anything to bring him down and keep him quiet."

"Is this because he keeps harping on about You-Know-Who?" Blaise asked.

"Yes," I said, popping a small cube of potato into my mouth.

"Curious," Pansy said as she eyed me. "Potter won't shut his mouth, yet you'll barely open yours, Taylor."

"Your point?" I raised a brow.

"It's just interesting," she said with her fork between her teeth, "as to why you're so... secretive."

Everyone paused in their actions, some midway cutting their pork, others putting food into their mouths and the rest halted chewing. All eyes focused on me or Pansy who continued to poke her teeth with her fork. A smirk pulled at her lips as she now looked at me darkly, clearing misbelieving the reason for my confidentiality. They were all thinking it was for the sake of him. Maybe even hoping it was.

"My life and my business is not your story to tell, Parkinson." I spoke coldly, surprised I managed to hoister such a tone. "Worry about your own problems before you concern yourself with mine, such as your sock-awful haircut."

Daphne coughed a disbelieving huff as she watched me proudly. Pansy looked hurt at the insult and proceeded to insecurely touch her hair, looking to Malfoy for some words of support. Instead he raised a brow at me, also taken aback by my ferocity. He almost seemed... impressed.

"Hem-hem," Umbridge coughed in her pitchy little way. "May I have everyone's attention again." There was a clatter of metal as everyone put down their utensils and all conversation faded into nothing. "How is everyone enjoying their school year?" She asked.

We all exchanged looks, not knowing who to speak first, but Pansy took lead. "This has been the best year I have had at Hogwarts," she chimed. "Thank you for creating such a safe environment for us to learn in, Professor." Slytherin's were cunning, indeed.

"Yes, Professor Umbridge," Blaise grinned charmingly at her. "With all the terrible rumours going around, it is reassuring to know that the school is under your surveillance."

"Why," she breathed with a bursting grin, "your words have touched me deeply, Mr. Zabini." She said and Blaise made a repulsed face when she wasn't looking.

"Touched. Her. Deeply." Malfoy repeated to him lowly with a tight smile and clenched teeth. Blaise gave him a smile back that screamed 'I hate you'. I sucked in my cheeks, trying to restrain the urge to laugh.

"There has certainly been an uplift in students behaviour over the course of the few months I have been High Inquisitor," she boasted. "Though it is not only my new guidelines for harmonious living, but also the work of our fantastic prefects." She gestured over to myself and Malfoy.

He graciously nodded a thank you to her while I offered a tight-lipped smile, pushing my dimples as much as possible again.

"But, lately, I have been told there has been more disorder underground than I had anticipated." She stood up, her fingers running along the table. "We cannot afford to have such disruption create such disorder in our school." She sounded out. "It would be chaos!" She laughed at us and a few of us faked a chuckle back. "Because of these disastrous rumours, I have no choice to enforce a new, albeit, law."

"Another Educational Decree?" Montague asked from his spot further up at the table.

"No," she shook her head and walked down one side of the table slowly and speaking to us all. "I intend to source more reliable eyes on the school floor, eyes I can trust to keep an eye on such..." she looked at me, "...troublemakers."

I shifted uncomfortably under her gaze, wondering why that was directed at me.

"Like more prefects?" Pansy said with eyes glimmering.

"Close, my dear." Umbridge said and circled the table. She was about to walk past me now. "But a whole group of my own selected students to ensure order among our student populace. More power than a prefect." Her footsteps were directly behind me now as she walked dismally slow. "Students I can trust to stop students I do not trust from continuing disallowed after school activities."

She eventually made it back to her spot at the head of the table, looking down at us with a hungry grin. "In order for me to completely trust you, you must swear your allegiance to not only me, but the Ministry of Magic."

As most Slytherin's smiled deliciously and looked at each other satisfied, I could no longer fake a smile. What had the Ministry said about me? Fudge himself had called me a delusional daddy deprived daughter. While my mind was deciphering through these memories, my face must have given up the act.

"Miss. Taylor?" Umbridge's high voice caused me to jump, accidentally wacking my wrist against my ceramic plate and knives with a clink. "Do I have your support?" She smiled.

Despite the frenzy of blood within me, I mustered a soft smile and replied with an audacious, "absolutely."

* * *

 **So I noticed O. is coming up weird in my past chapters. I apologise hugely! I edit elsewhere and copy + paste into FF so I don't usually notice. If you see anything else like that, please let me know. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, my next update shouldn't take so long :) We're finally up to the Inquisitorial Squad and I can guarantee things are about to get a bit more... intense. Thank you to everyone following along and favouriting this story, it truly means a lot. Huge love to BraziaRios and haleyamazing13 for your reviews, they literally make my day! x**


	34. Chapter Thirty Three

Chapter Thirty Three

"How does Snape do this so well? I can't do it anymore, honestly I feel internally torn." I beckoned to Hermione. We were practising Reducto in the Room of Requirement for D.A, people were exploding all sorts of objects around the room, some barely missing my limbs. Everywhere you looked there were explosions of sawdust and wood splintering everywhere.

Hermione aimed her wand at the moving target between us, the thin wood easily snapping into sawdust with a bam. She sighed, "you know too much already, I just don't see what leaving is going to do at this point."

"It will help my soul," I joked halfheartedly. "Besides," I looked at our newest member in the corner practicing with Dean, "I'm not really wanted here."

Seamus Finnigan had come around, admitting that some of the information being printed in the Prophet didn't make sense. But as most goodie-two-shoes in this damn school, he had only come around to Harry, he was still under the impression I was a Death Eater. Upon arriving to D.A. he had kicked up a fuss over me being a part of it; obviously believing my intentions were malicious. It had created a division between the group, one that I knew Hermione despised since it ruined her team-unity vibes. It was targeted to get her to agree with me.

"You know I'm telling the truth," I said as she deliberated over the idea, sucking in her cheek and watching me explode another moving target with a bam. "Then I can work for Umbridge even closer and get the inside, keep you guys safer. She'll be watching us all closer now, I can't be seen with you guys."

She sighed, defeated. "Okay. I will explain to Harry after the meet."

Bam, she hit another target.

Things were going relatively smooth over the next few days. I never heard from Hermione and Harry again about D.A. and classes picked up. We were practising mock O. and my books were filled to the brim of notes and assignments. With the Inquisitorial Squad responsibilities on top of my prefect duties, everything became a bit too much. Payton still gave me the cold shoulder, but to Daphne's pleasure we were all sitting together again; just Payton and I went to extraordinary lengths to avoid talking to each other.

Since we no longer had Payton to steal Ravenclaw work off for us, Daphne had attempted herself. Turns out her bribery skills needed serious work and Nott didn't have the stomach to do it. With homework coming from all directions, I was tempted to go to Pansy, but my pride hadn't fallen so far yet. I questioned if it had though at breakfast the next day when I eyed Malfoy organising his completed Charms theory. I chewed on my bottom lip, watching and deliberating whether our relationship was good enough for me to ask him for a favour.

"What is it, Taylor?" Malfoy asked, not even raising his eyes to look at me, as he continued organising his parchment.

"Is that Charms?"

"It is our Charm's work due at the end of this week." He said smugly. "Finished and filed with time to spare."

"You're so organised and efficient," Pansy said dreamily to his side.

"No, Terry Boot is so organised and efficient," he said with a smirk. "I'm just rich."

"Even better," she squealed and hugged his arm.

Malfoy's smirk fell slightly as he tried to shake her off. "Off, Parkinson. I'm trying to eat now," he barked.

"Malfoy," I said patiently. He was reaching over for an apple when he looked up at me, grey eyes under dark blonde lashes. "Since you have plenty of time to spare, could I please have a read of your work?"

Daphne overheard me and looked hungrily at Malfoy, her hand finding my leg and squeezing hard. She knew what territory I was stepping on.

He leant back into his seat and bit into his apple, a greedy smirk growing as he considered my question. "You do realise it's going to cost you?"

Pansy snorted, "she doesn't have a knut to her name since running away from home."

I glared at her. "No, I have something far more powerful than money to my name."

Daphne's head snapped to me, shocked I had embraced the power of Riddle rather than despised it. Never in my life had I used my heritage to my advantage and I never intended too. Even I didn't know where the attitude came from. Pansy squinted at me, a frown developing over her pug-like features. As if she couldn't figure out where my stance was on the rumoured return of the Dark Lord. She seemed to be going back and forth on whether I did reside with him now or if I had been in hiding.

Malfoy was studying me with a peculiar expression, my words had certainly peaked his interest too. During our patrols we only ever spoke about classes and Malfoy's family. I was extremely cautious whenever it came to myself, my background and my beliefs. Never did we cover the rumours. Surprisingly, he seemed to respect my privacy and would follow my lead whenever I wanted to change topic. It was almost like he didn't care. Almost.

Believe me, I don't consider anything about your blood dirty at all.

Those words had impacted me more than he would ever know. It was now assured to me that Lucius Malfoy was a Death Eater and I could only expect the younger Malfoy to follow toe when he would come of age. I'd always stop my mind before it dwelled any further on the subject. Malfoy was still Malfoy for now, arrogant school yard bully, Malfoy.

"I'll pay anything," I finally responded to Malfoy, figuring I could squeeze more galleons out of Snape or maybe Daphne could pay for us. "I just need some help with the workload due before Christmas.

"You owe me, Taylor," Malfoy said as he bit into his apple again and then threw the papers at me. They landed everywhere, disorganised again, and I had to summon them magically just to get them all back together. What an ass.

"Christmas," Faye said with a sigh. "I am in desperate need of a holiday after this year."

"And it's only half of it," Daphne pessimistically reminded.

"Oh, I can't wait for Christmas." Pansy said happily. "I can't wait to sit with my wonderful family and get given so many wonderful presents." I wasn't surprised to see her giddily watching me. I chose not to react, she was clearly trying to draw something out. "Where will you be spending your Christmas, Millicent?" She asked loudly.

"My uncles estate, it's beautiful this time of year in the snow," she said in a tone that mirrored Pansy's boasting.

"How about you, Miles?" She asked and I raised a brow, looking over at Payton.

She placed her spoon down before looking up at me with an empty face which soon grew into an egregious snarl. "I will be accompanying Adrian at their holiday home in Paris." Faye and Daphne awkwardly tried to look elsewhere.

Pansy put her elbow on the table and leant her chin on her palm. "How about you, Taylor?" Her smile was rotten, eyes dark with atrocity.

"Who knows?" I smiled at her, "I like to keep things fresh - stay on my toes, you know?" I said with an almost sarcastic grin.

To my relief, Nott managed to steer the direction away, asking Pansy meaningless questions about her Christmas to take the attention off me. Daphne knew how to pick them. I brought my attention back to Malfoy's parchments, gently slipping them into my bag. Blocking out Pansy's boasting, I then scanned Gryffindor table and was surprised to see no Harry, Hermione or Ron. At first I had assumed they were doing something for D.A., but Finnigan was still there, as well as Loony and Longbottom. Why did Gryffindor's table seem so sparse to me then? It then struck me that more than just one redhead was missing. All of them were.

Professor Binn's continued to buzz on about Giant's within History. The white chalk on the blackboard started to blur in my vision as I struggled to pay attention. All the students surrounding me appeared bored to tears, half of them looking sedated, others slouching in their chairs or some with their heads down - maybe hiding the fact they were asleep. Unlike most teachers, Binn's didn't seem to care at all if we were paying attention or not. Besides the frequent shuffling of movement by tired students, all that filled the room was his monotonous voice which I was convinced had the effects of a sleeping draught.

Daphne and Nott were busy drawing on each other's parchment, most likely sending small love notes as they always did in class. Not a single pair of eyes were on Professor Binn's.

I slumped back in my chair, neck resting on the backing and attempted to scribble some notes.

Nope, no success. I could barely listen for ten seconds until my mind drifted away. Too much was happening in my life or had happened for me to concentrate on Binn's boring lecture. The conversations in the Great Hall continued to circle my head as did the disappearance of Harry. I glimpsed over to where the Gryffindor's were seated and neither him, Ron or Hermione were present. It left a tight feeling in my stomach, clearly something had happened, there was no other explanation. With Harry so unpredictable lately, I wouldn't put it past that he's finally cracked and caused something to explode. Even then, the bad feeling was nagging at my brain, wondering where they were.

The door to the class opened to reveal Snape, his hair somewhat askew and robes rather tangled.

"Mr. Binn's, may I request Miss. Taylor's presence for the duration of the class?" He barely greeted him, rushing to get to the point. His usual cool aura splintered by the way he gripped the door handle.

Binn's simply nodded, uncaring for my education, "Miss. Taylor, if you will."

I gave a quick nod and picked up my bag, Daphne was giving me a worried expression whilst most people in the class stared at me with intrigue. I felt like I had too many layers of clothing on under the gaze of everyone else, suddenly feeling asphyxiated by warmth.

"What's going on?" I asked as we walked hurriedly down the hall. His steps held purpose as if on a mission.

"Not here." He said.

We rapidly made our way to his office where he opened the door sharply and gestured me in with haste. I had assumed something had happened with Harry's absence, but with the way Snape was acting, it must have been far worse than I was envisioning.

"Sit," he ordered.

"What is happening?!" I repeated, stressing my voice in trepidation. My joints were starting to stiffen in fear of the unknown, I didn't even endeavor sitting down.

"Mr. Weasley has been attacked, he is in hospital." Snape spoke. Despite what I assumed was stress, he managed to perform very calmly. Harry, Hermione and Ron must have gone straight to be at his side.

I now sat down on the seat, my eyes emphasized. "What happened?" Sweat was now coating my skin in full force. My hands immediately clammy and mouth drying at the second. The notion that Voldemort was now truly on the move, injuring and maiming people we knew already frightened me to the core. It had been so easy to ignore, work on my own grieving and mental repairing from the instance at the graveyard. They were becoming nothing but nightmares and stupid jabs at school, but now they were reality. Ron's father was the reality.

"Mr. Potter seems to have had a dream last night of him being attacked, only now it is not just a dream, it must have been a vision."

"A vision..." I repeated, eyes fixated on the floor in front of me. So Harry was right, they were more than just dreams, his magical connection to Voldemort showed him what was happening. I wondered, was this a bad thing? He wouldn't have known Mr. Weasley was hurt in the first place if not for these visions. Though, the burden on his shoulders, I couldn't imagine.

"He is at St. Mungo's Hospital and is in a promising state."

"And Harry?" I asked.

"Potter, Granger and the Weasley children are all at 12 Grimmauld Place."

I nodded, feeling relief wash over the sweaty outburst I had experienced.

"Which is where I am sending you now, Miss. Taylor." Snape said as he crossed the room. "The House Elves have prepared your belongings," he explained and pulled my bags from above his cupboard, I hadn't even noticed them.

"Now?" I gripped the arm rests of the chair with a jolt. "But-"

"Dumbledore has ordered you to return there. We are fearful he now knows of Harry's insight and must take precaution."

"What does that have to do with me?" I was panicking, I had to leave now? One second I was fighting sleep in History, next I was being shipped off to Grimmauld Place. I had to say goodbye to my frien- well Daphne I guess.

"You are at risk, just as much as Potter." He said sternly as he waved his wand over a large lever file. "You were born for a purpose, one we have not been privy to yet, but a purpose all the same." He picked up the file. "The Dark Lord intends to seek you out-"

"How do you know that?!" I asked frantically, and he placed the heavy file in front of me with an oomph. His dark eyes leered at me as he closed in on me, the way he often did when he affronted his students.

"Believe me," he sounded each syllable, "I know."

Everything was communicated via his dark eyes. Snape had intel, he was a double agent after all. I swallowed thickly, redirecting my eyes away from his burning stare.

He pushed the file closer to me. "This is a portkey addressed to 12 Grimmauld Place. The Headmaster has already alerted them of your arrival."

I inspected the rustic details on the file, my stomach was aching at how tight my guts were. I barely had a second to breathe. I looked up at Snape one more time and he pursed his lips. "Be safe, Miss. Taylor."

I did the tiniest tilt of my head towards him, my eyes were starting to water at the rush of emotions in the past 10 minutes, it had all reached tipping point.

"And Mia?" I asked with a quaking voice.

"She is already there."

I gripped my bags with one hand, breathing in and sniffing at the same time, then grabbed onto the file, falling into the spinning vortex.

* * *

I fell hard on the wooden floors, the screaming of Walburga Black ringing in my ears straight away. My stomach now dropped. I was back.

I looked around me, it was so dark and gloomy, the only light emitting from a singular candle. The door then banged open, light suddenly filling the room and almost blinding me. I squinted up to see Harry and Ginny looking at me fearfully. I was half sprawled over the ground, my skirt half hitched up. I shamelessly pulled it down and tried to adjust myself before getting to my feet.

"She's here!" Harry called behind him.

Sirius then came running in, looking more dishevelled than ever. As he bent down to offer me a hand, the scent of firewhiskey radiated from him.

He helped pull me up with a handshake. "Glad to have you back, Mel." He smiled.

He was heavy lidded with melancholy eyes. Thick stubble enveloped his chin and cheeks and there was a redness brimming around his eyes.

"It's good to see you, Sirius." I said.

I followed everyone through to the kitchen where the remainder of the Weasley family was bar Mr. Weasley.

Lupin and Tonks were also present, as well as Hermione perched on a benchtop. They all did their rounds in greeting me, offering handshakes, soft pats on the back and hugs.

"Is your father okay?" I asked Ron who wore a look for absolute solemn.

"He's on the mend at St. Mungos." He said, his voice rather raspy.

I looked around me at everyone's faces, my feet moving in the spot until my eyes rested on an exhausted Harry. "What happened?" I asked him with pleading eyes.

"Come," Lupin said and gestured, "let's leave for a while." He pressed his hand against Tonk's back which caused me to raise a suspicious brow, Sirius and the Weasley family followed.

Any hostility remaining between Harry and myself was gone as he looked at me, he was breaking. The dark circles under his eyes spoke stories of restless nights, his shabby hair and unkempt appearance showed me his distraught inner self. I almost felt guilty for wearing ironed uniform and having brushed hair.

"I had a vision..." Harry started, rubbing a hand on his arm.

"Not just a vision, Harry." Hermione corrected.

"I'm getting there, Hermione." He snapped. "I saw Mr. Weasley getting attacked, he was on the floor and covered in blood, cowering from something."

"Well, thank Merlin you saw, Harry. If you hadn't-"

"That's not all, Melody." He said and closed his eyes tightly. "It was... it was a snake."

"A snake attacked Mr. Weasley?" I frowned.

"No... no." Harry stuttered. "It was like... I was the snake."

Hermione was watching me closely as I started to narrow my eyes, piecing together Harry's broken words.

"You embodied the snake?" I repeated, trying to make sense of what he was saying.

He nodded, "Ron doesn't know. He can't know, Mel."

"I understand." I said and raised a hand to my forehead, there was a dull beating at my temples, a headache coming my way. "Who knows?"

"You, Sirius, Hermione and Dumbledore."

"Okay," I barely made a sound.

Harry ran two hands up into his hair, clutching the black heap madly. "What is happening, Mel?" He said, frustrated. "I almost attacked Dumbledore, I was so angry after the dream. I still felt like the snake, I wanted to make him hurt." He paced back and forth, "and my scar. This fucking scar. It's killing me, it hasn't hurt that much since..."

"You're not a snake, Harry. You're not becoming a snake either." I said. "You may have wanted to attack Dumbledore, but the truth is that you didn't. You didn't. You and Voldemort have a connection that no one entirely understands yet, but it's that connection is what's doing this to you." I stepped forward, taking both his hands in mine and forcing him to look me in the eyes. "You're still you, Harry."

Sirius and I were the only ones not to go to St. Mungo's to see Mr. Weasley. I barely knew the man and what he knew of me most likely wasn't good. Ezra and Mr. Weasley didn't get along thanks to Ezra's pure-blood mentality. He always despised the blood traitorous family, making my friendship with Ron rather awkward outside of school.

"Why was Mr. Weasley attacked?" I asked Sirius as we sat in the lounging room with glasses of butterbeer, just like last summer, but alcoholic and a bit more depressing. If that was even possible.

"I thought you would have figured," he said, swirling his glass. "He was on duty for the Order."

"Yes, but what was he doing?"

"You know I can't disclose that, Melody."

"Do you know what Voldemort wants with me?" I asked, deciding to jump in head first. There was no point being subtle.

He sighed. "I don't think anyone but he knows the answer to that question."

I leant back on the dusty couch, clearly my cleaning had been wasted over the summer, everything was getting dirty again. Sirius asked about the school year and how my O. were doing. He had clearly been in communication with Harry, asking me about Umbridge and her Educational Decrees. I kept the Inquisitorial Squad on the downlow, not wanting Sirius to know how closely I was affiliated with Death Eater families. Everyone returned from St. Mungo's later that afternoon, joyous over Mr. Weasley's health. Mrs. Weasley had started cooking dinner when Harry grabbed my hand and dragged me into his temporary bedroom.

"What's happening now?" I whined, evidently annoyed at the amount of pushing and pulling happening over the past few days.

He forced me to sit down by my shoulders. I was starting to feel concerned, watching him with a frown as he sat beside me and appeared to think before he finally spoke.

"I eavesdropped on some of the conversation at St. Mungo's between Mr. Weasley and the Order."

"What was he doing when he was attacked?" I was hungry for the gossip.

"George thinks he was guarding something from Voldemort."

"In the Ministry?"

Harry nodded fervently. "Moody believes the snake was sent as a lookout. That Voldemort was scoping the area out, he's clearly going to strike soon."

"Well now the Order will just strengthen their defenses then?"

"Probably." He muttered. "Moody also said, um..." he looked down at his hands, twisting them and pinching his skin. "He said..." a frown started to grow, like he didn't understand what he was about to reiterate, "that Voldemort is... possessing me."

I went white. Even though I couldn't see it for myself, I felt the blood drain rapidly from my body, leaving nothing but a chill.

"I think that's why Dumbledore has been ignoring me all year," he said, looking dazed at the ground as he spoke. "Maybe he's afraid to see Voldemort within me or that he is going to accidentally give information to him."

"H-Harry," I stuttered, completely shocked. "Are you sure?" Now I was afraid to talk to him, worried it wasn't actually Harry I was conversing with.

"No," he groaned. "No I don't have a fucking clue, Mel."

"You're scaring me, here."

"I'm scaring myself." He admitted, eyes still acast on the walls. "You know how when I first arrived here and Sirius said Voldemort was after something he didn't have last time?"

"Yes."

"Like a weapon."

"I remember, Harry."

"What if..." he looked at me then closed his eyes regrettably. "I'm the weapon."

I had no words for him. Nothing to comfort him with.

"And if he can possess me... then he has to be able to see this, right?" Harry questioned. "Into Grimmauld Place, the Order of the Phoenix and Sirius and..."

"...Me." I finished for him.

Don't let her get away.

"Can you... spy on him back? Like you did with the snake?" I asked.

"I can't control it." He said. "I suppose you want to get as far away as possible from me now."

"Something like that." I quietly confessed, rubbing my arm.

The next few days were morbid. Harry was a force to be reckoned with, his misery dropping to new lows. Everyone was extremely cautious around him, fearful the possession was real. I spent the majority of one day decorating the house with Hermione and Ginny, both attempting to uplift my own spirits, but their efforts were wasted as my mind dwelled on the topic of Voldemort, Harry and the guilt for having left Hogwarts so unannounced. Sirius was in stark contrast to us, however. I had never seen him so happy, singing carols and happily sharing the holiday spirit.

I was knocking on Harry's door, all holidays he had been hiding in there and despite not causing him any of the agony, I felt a responsibility to check on him regularly. I cracked the door open, "can I come in?"

"Depends," his sullen voice grumbled. "Do you want to talk to me or Voldemort?"

I shut the door behind me as I entered. He was laying bleakley on the bed, an arm dangling over his eyes and still dressed in his sleepwear; dark shorts and a tank top.

"What's everyone saying now?" Harry squabbled. "I know you're all talking about me behind my back."

"Well hiding in your room isn't going to help the situation," I countered and sat at the end of his bed. "They aren't trying to evade you, you won't even give them the opportunity to talk to you."

"I don't want anyone to talk to me," he griped.

"Now this is getting ridiculous." I mused. "Harry, most of the Order don't think you're being possessed. Especially Ginny," I explained. Hermione, Ginny and I had plenty of time to gossip before we fell asleep each night. Ginny had gone on to tell us about Voldemort's possession of her in her first year at Hogwarts and Hermione had believed it differed from Harry's experiences. I'd also found being roommates with the girls over the Christmas enjoyable, our friendships had grown and I was starting to become quite fond of them.

He moved his arm off his eyes and looked at me interestedly. "Why, what did Ginny say?"

I smirked to myself, finally gripping his attention. "She said she couldn't remember anything from when she was possessed. Unlike you, I mean, you remember being mad at Dumbledore and seeing the snake, right?"

"Being the snake," he corrected bitterly.

"Being the snake, then."

"But Moody said..."

"Moody doesn't know everything," I retorted. "Last night, the girls and I came to the conclusion that you're not being used as a weapon. We actually think it was a mistake you saw the snake, why would Voldemort want you to see that?"

He sighed deeply, turning in his bed and shoving half his face into a pillow. "Maybe it was bait."

"Well nothing happened." I said and grabbed a nearby red jumper. "Now come on," I threw the jumper at his head, "get dressed and meet us downstairs. Sirius wants to clean for Christmas."

It was obvious the addition of Harry in the lead up to Christmas had only boosted Sirius' mood further. His happiness had become infectious, enough that it made cleaning bearable, but despite everyone's best efforts - there was still a very melancholy tone hanging in the air. For me personally, being back at Grimmauld Place gave me a lot of terrible memories. Memories I had only just worked on moving past. Memories of terrors of the night, crying long hours and self hating. Thankfully Ginny and Hermione had been well distractions at night to keep my mind from lingering on it for too long before I slept.

Ginny and I were especially starting to get along as the days went by, much to Molly Weasley's regret. It seemed the Weasley mother didn't entirely trust me as the rest of the Order. She would look at me for too long sometimes or listen too intently to my words and phrasing. It's like she was searching for some recognition of him. Some thread of Voldemort besides my blood. I was determined to prove to her otherwise, putting on my best manners in her presence and aiding in whatever way I could in the household. Though it seemed manners and cleaning weren't enough to repair years of blood prejudice from the Taylor's.

When Christmas day finally rolled around, I was shocked to find a few presents at my bed. It seemed Mrs. Weasley had knitted me a matching scarf to Hermione's in spite of everything. Of course it was the most dreadful piece of fashion I now owned, but I politely wore it to our lunch. Sirius, Lupin and Tonks had gifted me a book of poetry having learnt my interest in it over the summer. It warmed my heart as did the rest of the day. Though despite the familial and affectionate vibes, Harry still seemed lost in his own mind and as much as I wanted to bring comfort or reassurance, I couldn't fester it inside me.

The next days were a blur of domesticity. On the day before returning to Hogwarts, I couldn't help but feel excited to leave. I enjoyed everyone's company and Ginny and I had reached a new level in our budding friendship, but I longed for Hogwarts. Grimmauld Place didn't have the cozy atmosphere a small townhouse should. Too much misery of my summer holidays hung off the walls, but I would surely miss Sirius' company again. I practically hopped down the stairs to fetch Harry so we could finish packing, turning jolly around a corner until I realised his conversation with Sirius in the next room wasn't one to intrude on.

Sirius saw me nearly walk in over Harry's shoulders, but I silently stepped back out of the room, holding my hands up at him as to tell him I didn't want to interrupt. He returned his attention to Harry, holding his shoulders tightly and speaking eye to eye.

"You are not a bad person," he sounded out.

I stepped out of Sirius' view and leant on the wall just outside of the door frame with closed eyes. He was starting to blame himself again, but the worst part was I could relate to him. Our connection to Voldemort was questionable, no one knew how far it could extend; particularly in Harry's case with his cursed scar. I had never questioned my morals in life until I willed Pansy Parkinson to stop breathing.

"You're a very good person, who bad things have happened too."

Could I really say the same? I knew it in my bones that I wasn't born to be good.

"Besides," Sirius continued. "The world isn't split into good people and Death Eaters. We've all got both light and dark inside of us. What matters is the part we choose to act on. That's who we really are."

I stared at the dark scarred wall opposite me, Sirius' words boring deeper than my soul. I knew what part I wanted to act on, the question was whether I did.

* * *

It's amazing how particular objects can hold so much emotion. Christmas decorations had that effect, charmed or not, they always lifted a festive spirit within you. Despite the rubbish holidays Harry and I had, they managed to bring a smile to my face. Tiers of glimmering lights and tinsel fell on the walls of the Great Hall, baubles floating in the air with an assortment of sparkling stars. Angel's ran up and down the banisters, singing carols while dainty snowflakes embellished the air. It was disheartening to pull it down, one of my duties as a prefect.

I waved my wand, watching the metallic aqua baubles glide gracefully into the plaid patterned bag. Next, I unravelled a large ribbon with my wand that was pinned high up on the wall. The thick, ruby material started to drift down leisurely at my wands command, twirling like ballerinas made of silk. My concentration was disrupted by the sudden voice of Draco Malfoy.

"Where the hell have you been?" His cynical voice shot.

It jolted my actions, making me nearly drop my wand from the startle. My head snapped to him, he wore a fitted dark grey sweater that hugged his chest and sides. It wasn't often I saw him so casual. My ogling was interrupted by the large ribbon draping over my face and shoulders, having fallen without my magical support. He let out a laugh and then pulled it off with his hands, messing my hair in the process.

"Thanks," I grumbled.

The faint smile remained on his face, adorably amused- Amused, not adorable. Did I just say Malfoy looked adorable?

"I said," he said in a softer tone, "where did you go? You left unannounced," then he frowned, his previous anger resurfacing, "not even a letter, no explanation."

"Something came up," I said quietly, pulling the rest of the ribbon off my arms.

"That's it?" The cynicism returned. "Do you have any idea how worried-" he abruptly halted, clearing his throat and adjusting his posture "-how worried Greengrass and Harper were?"

I didn't respond, merely looked at him and continued rolling the ribbon into a neat fold with my hands. "For fucks sake, Melody. We," he pushed his white-blonde fringe back, "we thought he took you." I was bowled over by how small his voice went, his eyes shifted from me, unable to keep contact. Then he frowned again, the anger returning and waved towards the ribbon in my hands, "and then I find you at prefect duty packing up Christmas decorations?!" He exclaimed.

"You thought he took me?" I replied, stiffening at the words. "You mean," I couldn't believe it, "you don't think I was willingly with him over the summer?"

He huffed, stalking over and helping me gather the ribbon. "I'm not stupid. I know you were in hiding. Probably with your boyfriend, Potter."

Dread, anxiety, horror, all the awful feelings started to devastate me. A Death Eater's son suspected I was with Harry.

Malfoy seemed to sense my sudden rigidity. "Anyway, I don't care where you were over the summer." He said. "Actually, I don't really care where you were over Christmas either," he snarled. "But I was hoping you would stay because I stayed. And before you wet your panties with excitement, it was because I didn't want to do all those bloody patrols by myself."

"I would apologise, but it wasn't my decision to rush off like that."

We started working on the next ribbon. Malfoy unravelling it and me rolling it into a neat pile.

"So you had a nice Christmas then?" He asked sharply, the aggravated tone not quite shaking off.

"No, it was miserable." I mumbled. "Yours?"

"I was here, wasn't I?"

"Why didn't you go home?"

He shrugged, "didn't want too."

"No holiday in Rome or partying in Greece?" I teased.

"No." He nipped with a face way too focused for pulling ribbons off walls.

I assumed his home wasn't the merriest place nowadays. Lucius Malfoy would no doubt have returned to his work for Voldemort, but I thought the younger Malfoy would have eaten up the dark magic opportunity.

"Did many people stay this year?"

"No, their soft parents wanted them home. Nott stayed."

We started to pack up the leftover angels, tapping them motionless and putting them back in their boxes. Imagine being a Muggle, this would take forever without a wand. After Malfoy's bad mood passed, the cleaning up wasn't so bad. It was miraculously fun. There were times when he would let down his cold barriers and things felt relaxed - easy. Like our conversations when we roamed the halls.

He weaved tinsel around my face and brushed it against my nose like feathers, attempting to make me sneeze. Then he playfully placed stars on my head when I wasn't looking. It was like us spending time together put him in a better mood and in fact it put me in a better mood too. All Christmas I hadn't laughed as much as he had made me in the past hour.

He threw a pile of baubles at me, "pack those away would you?" He ordered.

I laughed, throwing one back and watching it bounce off his shoulder. "Make me," I poked my tongue out.

"Miss. Taylor," he scolded, picking up several now with his wand, "I will make you."

I levitated my own bunch of baubles out of the box, "try me, Malfoy." I smirked.

"Miss. Taylor and Mr. Malfoy," the Head Girl's voice lectured, making us both drop the baubles, "enough playing around, let's get this finished now."

A blush crept onto my cheeks and it was impossible for me to resist the smile accompanying. Malfoy also seemed to try force away a smirk as he shamefully picked the baubles up the Muggle way and put them in the box. Watching him magically move decorations into the boxes had me realise how carefree and entertaining he could be. And how it only seemed to happen when it was just us. I was enjoying Malfoy's company more and more over the year, which was a hilarious notion when I thought back to how cruel he could be to everyone. But not to me. I noticed. He had changed towards me.

Under the watchful eyes of Mariana and Zaiden, Christmas packing was finished quickly. Malfoy did most of the work at the end, levitating the large boxes into a stack. Baubles or stars rolled out of them and I watched as he singularly used just his hands to ascend them from the ground. He was already learning wandless magic, I was in awe. We walked to the Common Room together, discussing all things school related.

"Snape gave me indifferent passes for the ones I didn't finish."

"At least you have half a brain for him to let you get away with it. Imagine if Longbottom or Weasley passed indifferently."

I laughed. "I think that's a whole other story."

The dungeon door shifted as Malfoy uttered the password and then stepped aside, letting me in first.

"Always the gentleman." I remarked as I stepped in.

"We just do it so we can look at the girls ass to be honest."

I pivoted on my toes straight away, turning to face him while covering my rear. "Can you just let me have the fantasy that pure-blood boys are noblemen?"

One of his blonde brows arched, "I thought you weren't blood prejudice?"

"I'm not," I said as we walked further into the Common Room. "But I'll admit that they are raised as gentlemen better than Muggle influenced families." It had become clear to me just how different my upbringing was compared to Ron's family. Their Christmas had been so family oriented and plain and I knew it wasn't just because of his father's scrap with death.

"Well we are aristocrats," he gestured to himself smugly.

I gave him a defeated smile and slight eye roll. "Goodnight Malfoy," I said flatly as I started to climb the stairs.

"Sleep well, Taylor." He chimed in the growing distance.

My dorm was empty, most students weren't expected to arrive until tomorrow morning. Daphne would still be at her parent's mansion tonight. Pansy and Millicent most likely just returning from their fabulous holidays and Tracey Davis wasn't accounted for in the room at all. So, I was shocked to see a present waiting for me. Placed in the middle of my bed, a small dark green box with a simple white bow. I tapped it with my wand, uttering an effortless Revealing Charm that exposed nothing. The box was small, just the size of my hands. Using both thumbs, I pushed off the ribbon and popped the lid of the box off to see a smaller, dark navy box. Again, I did another Revealing Charm to ensure it was safe. Touching the box, it was a light felt material that I recognised, whoever bought this was not messing around. I wondered if it was possible for Lydia to send me a pity present, then feared the presumed jewellery itself could be cursed. Magic too advanced for my measly Revealing Charms.

Popping the box open took my breath away. There lied a scintillating silvery necklace. A delicate, threadlike chain rested on the white pillow with a serpent pendant attached. The serpent was a white gold, so polished I could see the reflection of my wide eyes. A petite emerald bejewelled the snake as its eye, glimmering no matter what angle I held it. But it wasn't the pretty necklace that left me breathless. I had seen this necklace before, admired it in fact when I visited the jewellery story with Pansy last year prior the Yule Ball. Only three people saw me marvel at the piece of jewellery and I doubted Pansy Parkinson or Daphne's boyfriend, Theodore Nott had bought me this.

It had to be from Draco Malfoy.

* * *

 **So Melody is the worst pet owner ever. Sorry! I keep forgetting to include Mia sometimes. Hopefully everyone enjoyed, especially now that things are kicking along with Melody and Malfoy's relationship. Let me know what you think in the reviews! xx**


	35. Chapter Thirty Four

Chapter Thirty Four

"I had no sleep!" Daphne slammed her petite hands down on my bed. Mia cowered and jumped behind me from the fright. "Not even a letter!" She yelled.

"The Ministry is interfering with letters, I couldn't risk it!" I tried to explain.

"A simple 'I am safe – M' would have been suffice!" I had never Daphne so rabid. Her normally blonde neat, silky locks were tousled and frizzed. Her skin was a new shade of snow and it really did look like she hadn't slept by the purpling around her eyes.

I bit my lip and looked at her with the best puppy eyes I could marshal. "I'm here now," I said quietly.

She dramatically collapsed onto my bed. "You are lucky I love you," she said, face muffled into the sheets.

It was then I noticed her chipped nails, Daphne had never been so dishevelled. "Daph," I held her hand, pointing at the whittled pearl polish. "What is this?"

She tucked her hand under her stomach, hiding it from my view. "Don't worry about it," she muffled.

I frowned, "well now I will. Is everything okay?"

She finally sat up, taking Mia into her lap and cuddling the animal. A sigh fell off her lips, eyes preoccupied on the little furry. "It's nothing for you to worry about."

My mind started to search her face for some giveaway. "Is everything okay with Theodore?" I asked softly, perhaps I had missed something over the holidays.

"No, no," she sighed again, massaging Mia's head, the cat was loving it. "I mean… kind of…"

She trailed off into silence and I waited for her to continue, only she didn't. "Daphne?" I questioned.

"Mel," she almost sounded frustrated. "There is enough on your plate right now, I don't feel like I'm in the position to complain to you."

A shadow of guilt swallowed my heart and I immediately took hold of her heads. To think my best friend didn't feel like she could confide in me made me feel like the worst friend in the world. What was our friendship without us supporting each other? "Tell me, I want to know. I can't believe you think I wouldn't care."

"I know you care," she argued, finally meeting my troubled gaze. I saw something falter in her eyes, she had given in. "Things are… different at home." She said quietly.

It was as I feared, Voldemort was recruiting her parents. My eyes closed as I leant back slightly, absorbing the news. She knew that's all she had to say as I felt a drop of water splash on my hand. It was silent for a few minutes as we both sat there, our minds electric with all the possibilities and the realisation that things were happening now. Mr. Weasley had almost died, Daphne's parents had gone to him – He was moving closer.

"Are you okay?" The question held a lot of weight.

She sniffed, "I'm scared, Mel."

I leaned forward, shimmying closer to her side and putting an arm around her.

"Theodore… he didn't go home this holiday because his father isn't home. We both know where he was."

I nodded gravely.

"And," she sniffed again, another tear splashing onto her lap. "My parents were so different, I could see it in father's eyes. He was so tired. Christmas Day was so depressing, and that night I overheard mother crying to him."

"Did you see any trace of it?" I asked, rubbing her arm.

She shook her head. "No, mother kept Astoria and I locked up most of the time. But I could feel it, Mel. Father was so paranoid all the time." Another moment of silence sheathed over us. "He's really back, isn't he?"

I rested a chin on her shoulder. "Yes," I whispered before we fell back into the maelstrom of silence again.

Daphne wasn't the only student to look shaken from the holidays. There were a few other Slytherin's who seemed rather jumpy or paranoid. In contrast to that, there were the bright and prevailing students. Adrian Pucey and Pansy Parkinson to name a few. Pansy came back from the holidays as merry as ever, high on life. There was a clear division between how other pure-blood families were taking the shifting in the shadows. Then there were some students oblivious as ever, Blaise Zabini and Faye Harper for example. Payton and Faye were sitting with us in classes again, but Payton and I never dared to speak to each other. It was always her, Faye, Daphne and I in that order.

Classes had also hit us as hard as ever. O.W.L preparation was in full swing and I couldn't copy off Malfoy or Ravenclaw's this time. No, I needed to retain this knowledge for the actual examinations. So, all D.A.D.A I tried to read from Umbridge's bland textbook and remember a shred of it, but it seemed my dyslexia was prominent for the subject. Payton dragged Faye away as soon as class was over, leaving Daphne and I to trail slowly by ourselves through the halls. It didn't take long for Nott to join us, holding Daphne's hand and eventually the two parting ways from me. I faked a small smile as I waved goodbye to them, jealously watching them skip down the halls together in love.

"Hey Taylor," an Irish voice shouted, the syllables bouncing off the walls.

I turned to see Seamus Finnigan storming after me and a weighty dread filtered through me. Here we go.

"Lovely to see you, Mr. Finnigan." I greeted sweetly. Kill them with kindness?

He huffed, almost spitting. "Wish I could say the same." He stopped a few feet in front of me, looking me up and down with a sneer. "Left D.A. then?"

"I thought you would be happy." I said, crossing my arms over my chest and sizing him up the same way he did to me.

"Happy?" He laughed sarcastically to himself. "I suppose I should be happy you're in the Inquisitorial Squad then?"

"I couldn't care less about your happiness, Finnigan." I retorted.

"Was this your plan all along 'ey?" He said. "Join Dumbledore's Army for intel and then report back to your filthy Death Eater buddies."

Now that Finnigan was on board with the whole Voldemort's returned news, he had gone to the other end of the spectrum. "You're joking right? Do you really think so low of me?"

"How can I not? After all, You-Know-Who's blood runs through your veins." He snarled.

I considered swallowing my retort, smiling and moving on, but his stupid sneer made me do otherwise. "Tell me something I don't know, now are you done? I'm getting bored."

"I don't know how Harry can trust you, how do we know you're not turning around and telling him right under our noses?"

The fact he mentioned it a second time started to shoot poison through my veins. I was getting hotter at the second. "Sure," I gritted out. "Let me just go write father dearest a letter on how a bunch of students in Hogwarts are learning magic- Oh wait!"

"Yeah go on, Taylor." He said with curled fists. "He's probably the only one you'll have in the end anyway. Once Harry sees your true nature you'll lose him, then you'll just have your snakey friends."

"There is nothing wrong with my friends," I growled.

"There will be when they all wind up dead when Dumbledore kills all the Death Eater's anyway and their filthy offspring."

I actually laughed, genuine joy rolling off my tongue. "You don't have a clue of what you're talking about Finnigan."

"Okay well then how about this," he said. "When everything comes to a point and You-Know-Who is revealed for good, everyone will want your head. You're the one who brought him back after all. Aren't you a delusional daddy-deprived daughter?"

It shouldn't had affected me as much as it did. But I had suffered the guilt of his return already, blaming myself day in and out when I grieved at Grimmauld Place.

"I guess you could say you indirectly murdered Diggory yourself."

And that was all it took. My rage came out faster than magma and just as detrimental. I wanted to believe I blacked out and didn't cause the sight before me, but I felt every inch of my being shatter and detonate. I felt every inch of me will to cause him pain and suffering.

Finnigan toppled over and started coughing wildly, as if smoke had infected his airway. The splatter of scarlet blood on the castle floor brought me relief. Relief he had suffered. Relief justice had been made. But then reality hit me like a swooping dragon. I had done this.

I looked down at my tightened fists, the whites of my knuckles staring at me. Then a volcano of nausea ran through me for my darkest thoughts. He continued coughing until he started choking and I stood still, trying to understand whether I should help him or not. The fact I hesitated made me feel even worse. The presence of another student, two years younger, woke me from my reverie.

"What happened?" He asked.

Finnigan reached out for him, blood still spewing from his mouth.

"Did you do this?" The student asked as he took his arm and looked at me with frightened eyes.

"I didn't mean-"

"Liar," Finnigan managed to choke out between his coughing.

* * *

The news of what I had done spread around the school quicker than greased lightning. It was the topic rolling off everyone's lips. At least last time I lost control and terrorized Pansy, she kept quiet about it. As soon as Finnigan could breathe again, he was bellowing my name to nurses, students and Professors. Within the hour Snape had come to talk to me, trying to decipher what happened and I spilled it all. Right down to my instincts when I was drowning in the Black Lake, when Pansy and I were arguing and finally the fury I felt with Finnigan. He had no advice to offer, I assumed it was information to pass onto the Headmaster.

The next few days were agonizing with taunts and jeers. Daphne, Faye and Blaise escorted me between classes and to the Great Hall. Even Malfoy stalked behind me more than usual, ready to protect Slytherin House. Even more surprising considering our relationship status, Payton and Pukey seemed to be on the defensive side and I was grateful for all of it. Every corner I turned, hall I walked down and class I attended, the whispers followed me. Eye's enlarged at the sight of me and the gossip that I was under Voldemort's influence grew louder than ever. Far louder than the words uttered about Harry - and he was the one really under his influence!

Snape kept a close eye on me. Every meal in the Great Hall I could feel his gaze and now and then as I went on about my days I felt something rummaging through my head, something uninvited. Harry and I only talked briefly, afraid of being caught by Umbridge or someone of the Inquisitorial Squad that would out me. He had of course heard Finnigan's side of the story and heard the rumours travelling the halls, but was more than open to my side. He briefly updated me on his Occumelency training and I told him I think Snape might be using Legilimency on me.

"It feels like critters crawling over my mind and then I remember random memories I wasn't even thinking about." I explained. "I think he's looking for some trace of Voldemort."

"Is that even legal?" Harry frowned, angered at the violation of my mind.

"I don't think he's really attacking me with it, otherwise then I'd really know, right? It's kind of like he's lightly shifting through my brain, not for memories, but for darkness."

Harry stared numbly at the ground, "like if you've been possessed."

"It's just a precaution."

Over a week went by of the overwhelming looks and whispers and I discovered how quick people were to believe the bad things said about others. In such a boring time leading up to O. , I suppose anything would pass to create some juicy gossip. Why was no one obsessing over Millicent Bulstrode and Graham Montague caught in a broom cupboard together? It seemed my descent into darkness was more important, lucky Montague, I guess.

Malfoy and I were beginning our first patrol after the holidays when one of Cedric's friends, now a seventh year, was walking past and shooting me dirty looks. Usually I just looked the other way, but it seemed Malfoy didn't have that restraint.

"What are you looking at?" Malfoy spat towards him.

The Hufflepuff merely scoffed, aggravating Malfoy further.

"Keep walking, puffball, if you know what's good for you," he muttered, sending him a deep scowl.

"I'm not even going to waste my time," the Hufflepuff said as he continued walking.

His mouth pinched as if he was going to say something back, but I pulled his arm to stop him. "Come on, we're going to be late for patrol," I said quietly.

I enjoyed the silence as Malfoy and I perused the halls at the start of our patrol. I wasn't afraid to admit anymore that his presence was comforting, especially when it felt like half the school had it out for me. Though it was hard not to feel insecure when his eyes kept glancing at my bare neck. His curious eyes had confirmed my assumptions that he had gifted me the necklace, but it made my heart thump to consider, why? Was it pity? Maybe Pansy didn't like it so he gave it to me instead. I supposed our relationship was friendly enough to buy presents for each other without it being so weird. I was just overthinking it, most likely making something out of nothing. But then why did he keep checking my neck? Why was it so important if I wore it or not?

And I wasn't wearing it. Though the necklace was beautiful, I couldn't bring myself to put it on. Eventually I gave in to his inquisitive glances and looked up to meet his eyes. Now he knew I had caught him. He snapped his eyes away, a bob in his throat telling me he swallowed quickly.

Wait... was Malfoy nervous? What could cause the great Draco Malfoy to seem nervous? Now that I had picked up on it, I noticed his thumb and index finger tapping against each other. It couldn't be me and my rumoured darkness setting him off, right? Worried I'd do a Finnigan or Parkinson on him? Afterall he was one of the few to know I had done both. Malfoy was far more superior in all things spells when it came to me. The concept he was fearful of me was humorous.

"Do I frighten you?" I didn't really mean to ask it aloud. It kind of blurted out of my mouth. Then I sighed, "I never used to frighten people. I was just that 'pretty' posh girl. Even when pretty can be threatening, it's not frightening, is it?"

He looked at me blankly for a moment as he processed my musings. His porcelain skin free of any lines and creases. His grey eyes were monotonal and distant, suggesting more than his frontal thoughts ticked. "I think you're frightened that I pity you," he finally said.

I breathed a small smile. "You're not soft enough for that."

"Right, I'm a complete hard shell, aren't I, Taylor?" He said mockingly while flexing his jaw.

"What do you mean?" I frowned, I was certainly missing something here.

"I'm just saying, you can't be strong without being soft at times."

"Very wise of you, Malfoy." I commented. "I wish I was stronger or even braver."

"Don't give me that wishing bullshit," he said pointedly with a frown. "You've been through some real shit, Taylor. You can only come out of that stronger."

"Or more fucked up." I replied.

By the look of his face, he had never heard me swear before. "You're stronger than you think."

"It's hard. I mean what about those I have lost," I said quietly.

"What about them?"

"How can I be strong without them? Isn't our greatest strength our love?" My mind flashed of images of Lydia, Ezra and Cedric.

"And fear is our weakest." Malfoy finished the saying for me. His face screwed up in disgust. "Love," he laughed. "People think it's love that makes us strong. No, it's living and persevering. Love makes us weak."

I looked at him with a tight frown. "And how would you know anything about that?"

And in one raw, honest, sincere yet devastating look, I saw everything.

 _You really don't see it, do you?_

 _That ferret cares for you, you know Melody._

"Oh," I breathed.

* * *

"Daphne!" I practically screamed, slamming the doors to our dorm open to find her perched on her bed, a nail polish brush magically sweeping over her nails.

She looked like a cat out of water at my shouting. "What?!" She yelled, sitting up in a panic.

"Oh, Merlin," I wailed, shoving hands over my eyes and walking blindly to my bed. "Oh, Merlin, please."

"What happened!?" She asked exasperated.

I laid down on my bed, Mia jumping up to my face and trying to lick life into me. Daphne looked fearfully at my static body, starting to shake my arms. "Melody!"

"You were right," I said, eyes wide and fastened on my bed roof.

"What?" She was still leaning over my paralysed body.

"About him."

"Him?!"

"Malfoy." I barely whispered.

She narrowed her eyes at me. "Malfoy? I was right about Malfoy?"

I brought my hands to my face again, making a sobbing sound. "I think he likes me."

I couldn't see, but from her groan and absence of her hands on me, Daphne moved away. "You were acting like you just killed someone Mel," she said and returned to her bed.

I tore my hands away and scowled. "Sure, I'm capable apparently, aren't I?"

"You know what I meant," she drawled. "I can't believe it took you this long to catch on."

"Can you blame me? The guy has a heart of stone!" I remarked.

"Clearly not for you," she smirked, returning to her nail painting.

"I mean, I knew he was more tolerable of me. We both were to each other," I thought aloud. "We're prefects, we had to get along, you know?"

"Mhm," she hummed.

I sat up quickly, "he bought me a necklace, Daphne."

She looked up at me with gleam, "Malfoy has good taste. Expensive taste. Show me."

I whipped open my top drawer and showed her the box. She opened it and her jaw dropped at the serpent necklace. "Mel, this is stunning," she said as she ran a finger along the chain.

"He bought me a necklace, Daphne." I sounded out.

"I'm not surprised, honestly. For a prestigious pure-blood like Malfoy, you would be the perfect girl to bring home to his father."

And then it all hit me. Malfoy was only infatuated with me for one reason and it was a reason I had contemplated briefly last year. How could I be so stupid to forget? I was blinded by his behaviour. His interest had truly started to unravel this year and it was now clear that it was due to Voldemort's return. Sure, prior that he had slipped in flirtatious comments now and then, most guys did and Malfoy, like Blaise, enjoyed being a desirable bachelor. There was only one explanation for our new civility and I was a fool to think it was us 'getting used to each other on patrols.' But Daphne was right, a pure-blood like Malfoy would love to bring home Voldemort's daughter to impress his Death Eater father. Perhaps even use me to weasel himself into the ranks.

The next time I had to face him was at breakfast the next day and it was worse than I dreamt it would be. I thought he would be subtle, sitting further away with Blaise and his goons, but no; he was right in front of me, metal eyes glued to my every action. Daphne noticed this, an amused grin on her face as she accidentally nudged me every five minutes. I stopped my magically swirling teaspoon in my tea cup and finally looked up.

Yep, still staring back at me. I cowardly looked away, focusing back on my tea and taking a sip. He had a slight frown on his features, visibly torn from some internal battle within. I prayed to Merlin he wouldn't say something in front of everyone.

"Drakey," Pansy's baby voice sounded. She wrapped her arms around his, cuddling against him. "Is everything okay? You've barely touched your eggs."

As I took another sip, I discreetly looked up over the rim of my teacup to see him scowling. It looked more normal, more familiar.

"I'm not hungry, Pansy." He said stubbornly.

"How about a drink then?" She asked and reached for the large jug of fresh orange juice, slices of orange swimming in the drink.

"I'm not thirsty either." He gritted.

"What's wrong with you?" Blaise asked from his seat beside me.

He huffed, pushing his plate away with a force that shook the table and stood up. He made a gesture that caused Crabbe and Goyle to also stop eating and follow him. Crabbe looking sadly back at the leftover cheese toastie whilst Pansy made a whimper, jumping off her seat and trailing after him.

"Holy shit..." Payton said breathlessly at the newspaper in her hands.

My attention was drawn, merely because I hadn't heard her voice in weeks, but then I saw the overwhelming front page of the Daily Prophet. She cast everything aside and spread the the newspaper flat on the table. Ten black and white portraits covered the whole page, nine showing wizards and then tenth being a witch. Each image was animated with them jeering or laughing maniacally.

In bold black lettering across the top read _Mass Breakout from Azkaban_.

Daphne pulled the paper closer and started to read the text. "The Ministry of Magic announced late last night that there has been a mass breakout from Azkaban..." she trailed off, reading quickly in gibberish, "...confirmed that ten high-security prisoners escaped." She finished reading the article that went on to blame Sirius Black and the closed the paper.

Blaise whistled, "well that's that then."

And just like that, the topic was dismissed. Some older Slytherin's spoke quietly whilst everyone else delved back into conversation about O. or Quidditch. Daphne shared a side-along glance at me as I let the information brew. It was all happening. Voldemort's ranks were growing at the second, those most faithful now broken out of Azkaban. A shiver danced along my bones as I envisioned where Ezra or Lydia could possibly be now. Horror was rising like bile in my throat, paling my skin. I had grown up familiar with the names of these Death Eater's, they were spoken about almost as much as Voldemort. The crimes they had committed during the days of Voldemort's reign of terror were legendary.

* * *

 **Thank you JuliaSora and BraziaRios for your lovely comments :) I hope everyone liked this chapter!**


	36. Chapter Thirty Five

Chapter Thirty Five

The next few weeks at Hogwarts were all a blur and we were soon met with the pitter patter of rain. A residential mist smothered the greens of the grass as the sky remained a stony grey. Though it wasn't cold, it was delightfully warm when the sun graced us its presence. Today was no exception with the confusing weather as Faye and I strolled through Hogsmeade.

"I just can't figure out what to wear with such unpredictable weather," Faye complained as she tugged her thick woolen coat off. "One moment I am freezing and the next I am sweating!"

"You look fine either way," I said flatly.

It was that wonderful day of the year where everyone gifted each other chocolates and flowers to celebrate the beauty of love. Valentine's Day. So naturally everyone spent the day with their significant other, Payton with Pukey and Daphne with Nott; hence why I had to put up with Faye for a full day of her non-stop squabbling. Though it surprised me she was dateless, after all she was the hopeless romantic of our little quartette.

The topic of weather and fashion carried us all the way through the cobblestone paths as we ventured past busy crowds. I felt a consummate social pressure from every retailer who adorned their windows with hearts or sent cupids in the air to shower us with rose petals. I sneezed as one threw a handful of them at my face for the second time that day, clearly I was not in the Valentine's spirit. On the contrary, Faye was oozing with squeals as she accepted flowers from the cupids.

 _Love makes us weak._

Malfoy and I had been strangely distant since that conversation weeks ago on patrol. Since then our time consisted of awkward and uninteresting small talk. Around others he barely acknowledged me, neither bullying or being nice to me. At first I was grateful for the lack of communication, but then I was starting to miss the former ground we stood on. It almost felt lonely. _Almost_.

I resisted the temptation to follow any of his previous advances, knowing full well the danger that would be at the end of that path. Though my eyes had a mind of their own, straying to him during classes or glued to him during Quidditch matches. I had always believed Malfoy to be handsome, the same way I believed Blaise was handsome, but something about Malfoy was becoming more than just handsome. So far I had convinced myself I was being greedy; like a spoilt baby who lost a teddy.

"Want to get a chai?" Faye asked as we embarked down the cafe strip.

"I could do with a green tea," I admitted as my eyes rested on Madam Puddifoots.

Like everywhere today, the tea shop was filled with love lust couples locking lips. Faye shared a groan with me as she was also despising the holiday as a single lady. There was one couple, however; that stood out to my eyes. Harry Potter and Cho Chang in the corner engaged in what looked like an awkward meeting. Something odd froze in me and I had a hard time tearing my eyes off of them.

"Potter and Chang?" Faye questioned as we lined up.

"Looks like it." I said quietly, finally returning my sight to the frilly pink bows decorating the front of house.

"What can I get ya?" The barista asked, she also seemed worn out from the Valentine's shenanigans.

"Two chai's," I asked.

She waved her wand and the tea's magically began brewing themselves. My eyes drifted back to Harry and Cho who were now laughing.

"Are you jealous?" Faye asked me.

I made a face, "of Chang? Never."

"You seem to have the same taste in men."

My insides were glacial at this point. The subtle mention of Cedric was enough to hurt still. "Harry and I aren't like that at all," I said, trying to suppress the splitting of my heart.

"You're always so close though," Faye said with a bewildered frown. "I always thought Harry had it in for you, but seems," she glimpsed at them in the corner, "seems he moved on. Did you reject him? Is that why he hates you this year?"

"Faye," I scolded. "One question at a time, hey. Harry doesn't hate me, we're just not exactly on the same page lately." I admitted. "And he's never _liked_ me, he and I just get along for the obvious reasons."

"Are you sure he's never liked-liked you?" She asked with a raised brow.

"Positive." I said.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because..." then my voice caught in my throat, unable to finish the sentence. Maybe I wasn't as sure about Harry's feelings as I thought. I always thought our close bond was mutual, that he saw me like a sister. Then I realised, we were a bit more affectionate than I was with any other guy at Hogwarts. And I had never seen Harry hold Hermione's hands the way I held his when we had finally made up before Quidditch. But just because I hadn't seen it didn't matter.

Faye wore a smug expression as she read my face. Her glossy lip dropped as if she was about to say something, but the barista's voice stopped her.

"Two chai's!"

Faye collected them for us before exiting the tea shop. It was nice to be rid of the steamy, humid atmosphere.

Faye scoffed. "Even Potter has someone on Valentine's day. I don't suppose Weasley even has a date, does he?"

I shrugged whilst sipping on my tea. "Faye, I don't know and don't care." I said.

We finished up the day with a spot of shopping, mainly Faye scouting new outfits as I barely had enough money for the chai teas. Dinner was a lonely affair, with half the Great Hall missing and I could only assume everyone had dinner reservations or romantic picnics planned. It started to eat at me as I stubbornly chewed on my buttered dinner roll. So when I arrived back at my dorm to see Daphne was still out with Nott, I couldn't curb feeling annoyed. Once too much time had passed and I was contemplating going to sleep, I decided to check if she was in Nott's dorm.

It took four knocks until his dormitory door opened and I was stilled at the sight of Malfoy answering it. He mirrored my feelings, eye's round with wonder. I must have woken him up as his green shorts hung low and his hair was sticking up in ways it shouldn't.

"Malfoy," I said a bit too high-pitched. "Not with Pansy tonight?"

He huffed with a fatigued expression. "I told you, Taylor, I don't like that wicked bitch."

I tilted my head with a raised brow. "So you have been alone all Valentine's? I thought a bachelor like you would be striddling the streets, much like Zabini."

He leaned his shoulder against the door frame, his eyes suddenly interested in his fingers as he carelessly replied. "Yes well, thought I'd give the ladies a break this year and give the other lads a chance."

"How thoughtful." I replied flatly.

"You know me, Taylor. I'm a man of consideration." He smirked. "Now what do you want? I doubt you have come to see me."

"I'm looking for Daphne."

"Greengrass isn't here, neither is Nott. I think they're moon-watching."

I nodded slowly, looking to my right as I tried to mask the disappointment spreading on my face. "It's a nice night for it, I guess."

He abruptly looked up with a cocked blonde brow and studied me. "Have you seen it?" He asked in a hopeful tone.

I looked back at him with a deep breath. I knew where this was going and the temptation to follow through with it was too hard to resist. What was it I was saying about danger and paths again? It all went out the window as his steel eyes feasted on me, drifting to my neck and shoulders. I told myself it was desperation for not wanting to be alone on Valentine's Day that made me say my next few words, but every follicle of me knew that was bullshit - I just couldn't admit otherwise.

"I haven't, shall we go check it out?"

My mind malfunctioned, my hands no longer feeling themselves as they gripped each other. The stillness that crowned us caused my heart to spasm in a restless poison. Malfoy's lips did the slightest twitch as baffled amusement sparked in his eyes. He pushed off the door frame and stood straight before me and I started to worry I'd regret my words until he did the simplest and smallest nod.

"Sure," his voice rang optimistic. "Let me get dressed."

I couldn't speak yet, my heart still coming down from it's seizure so I nodded earnestly and stepped away from the door. He didn't close it all the way, just enough to hide his body as he changed. My wrist shook nervously as I looked up at the ceiling, screaming to get a hold of myself. He soon emerged, donning a coat and jeans. We walked in silence out of the castle, Malfoy looked rather pleased whilst I was an inner mess - well hopefully it was just inwardly.

Despite the unstable weather of the day, the night had taken a positive turn. Leaving the castle revealed the full, bright moon. The grounds were silvered and transformed by it's light as it hung off the dark sky like a great luminous pearl. Unfettered by clouds and surrounded by the sprinkle of stars, it was certainly a nice night indeed.

"Thank Merlin we're not werewolves." Malfoy's voice intercepted my thoughts.

"I know a werewolf," I admitted. "I hope he's safe tonight."

"I hope you're not referring to our old D.A.D.A teacher," Malfoy's sardonic tone voiced.

"And if I am?"

"Well since when do you give a rat for any of our D.A.D.A teachers?"

"Why do you have to be so narcissistic?" I frowned as we continued walking across the grounds.

"There's nothing wrong with being concerned with yourself."

"There is when it's _just_ yourself." I retorted.

Malfoy glimpsed over at me, silver eyes flashing with something blue. It sent me back a step as I recalled our conversation weeks ago. We had stopped walking now, just short of the forest and faced each other. A crease graced Malfoy's forehead as he frowned at me.

"You think I'm terrible, don't you?"

"No," I quickly answered with my own subtle frown. I ran a tongue over my lips, wetting them which caused him to stare at them. It was a subconscious habit when my throat and mouth started to feel dry. "I don't think you're terrible at all, I actually think you're quite decent."

He flashed a mordant smile that lasted less than a second. "Decent," he repeated.

I did my own bitter smile. "Well aren't I meant to be 'quite adequate'?"

"That was concerning your prefect skills," he countered with a matter-of-fact sly smile. "In regards to yourself," he started and his eyes did that thing again when they travelled over my body, affectively making me feel insecure. I shuffled on my feet, starting to feel hot under his attention. "You are far more than adequate."

I was well aware of the electricity in the air. I was well aware of how my heart skipped not one, but maybe ten beats. And I was more than aware at the way Malfoy was now looking at me. He was almost as illuminated as the moon against the dark night, his bright white hair glowing whilst shadows cut through his sharp cheekbones, moulding his features in a prominent way that made me see things in ways I had never seen them before.

 _I guess it was quite pretty if you focused on the light within the dark._

"Malfoy," I suddenly managed to croak out of my solidifying throat.

"Hmm?" He hummed and raised his brows, broken out of whatever trance he was in.

"Maybe it's time to go back," I said, proud I was resisting the temptation this time before it became uncontrollable. I should never have started this in the first place.

"Why?" His polite expression curved into a frown. "Don't like the view?" He joked.

"No," I answered a bit too fast and his frown eased again, satisfied. "I think I like it too much," I admitted honestly.

He started nodding slowly, enwrapped in his own thoughts as he calmly stepped forward, closing the gap between us. My heart went into it's spasm again, this time a violent frenzy knocking against my cages. This was completely different to when Cedric and I were going to kiss. My body was going wild within and I swallowed trying to control it. I was panicking. This couldn't be happening. But it was, it was all happening. Malfoy was really close now, close enough that he couldn't move closer and his neck was beginning to crane forward. My assumptions on his feelings were very true, very very very, true.

Just as his eyes began to shut I blurted his name again. They opened straight away, his neck recoiling and the frown returning on his face.

"What's wrong?"

I put my hands up and rested them on his chest which was inches from my own. "I uh-" I stumbled, stepping back a little. "I..." My eyes connected with his again and a coldness was starting to wash over them. "We..." I started and he was the one to completely step away now. "We can't do this."

"Why not?" His voice was cold. I hadn't heard him address me with such an apathetic tone since last year and I knew this was about to take a disastrous turn, there was no point avoiding it from here.

"Malfoy, are you kidding? Do you know what is going to unfold if we get involved with each other? Your father is a Death Eater, for Merlin's sake!" I exclaimed.

"Leave my father out of this, Taylor. Let's just agree you're being a frigid bitch." He sneered.

A gasp dropped from my lips. "Well excuse me for being a frigid bitch," I enunciated my syllables fiercely. "But who can blame me when you only want me for one thing."

"You think I just want a quick fuck?" Malfoy quarrelled heatedly.

"No. You just want me for my heritage." I spat, my ears were hot now, rage filling my belly that beckoned me to scream. "How proud daddy Malfoy would be for you to bring back Voldemort's daughter, right?"

I saw all the colour drain from his face, realisation slapping him in the face. His chest was heaving, it was probably the first time he'd heard _his_ name in a lifetime. "You don't know me at all, Taylor." He gritted out.

"For my own sake," I stepped further back from him, "whatever you want - it's better for me to stay away from you." I saw my words hurt him, his posture faltering as his eyes flickered everywhere but my face. "It's too dangerous for me to even associate with you. Even just this much," I gestured to our surroundings. I went to leave, ready to leave him to stew over my words, but the use of my name stopped me.

"Melody, wait." He said, desperation vivid in his words. "Whatever you believe this is, you're wrong. I don't even know what this is. All I know is I haven't felt like this before," I couldn't help but meet his gaze again. His grey eyes were dark, pupils dominating his usual silver. "I have been trying to ignore this for so long." He admitted. "But I'm at the point where I can't anymore and it is killing me. Standing here, this close to you, it is _killing_ me, Melody."

I wondered briefly if he had cast a spell on me, but his empty hands proved otherwise. My heart warmed, body melting at his words. Why did he have to say this? It made it impossible to make myself walk away now. I took in a shaky breath as my throat clenched from the inner pain he was causing my heart. I had never felt so physically torn than in this moment. I opened my mouth to try choke out some sort of refusal, but instead it ushered tears to my eyes. Soon the incandescent image of Malfoy was blurring.

I shook my head, afraid speaking would cause the tears to fall. "We can't do this," I finally forced out.

"Why?" He stalked towards me, taking both my numbing hands into his and stooping low so he was level with me. "My father doesn't need to know. I could keep you safe," he beckoned, his hands tightly gripping mine.

"No, Malfoy," my voice was barely a whisper. "You don't understand. There is no possible happy ending here," it was like his heart literally fell, his chest dropping as his face heavily bowled over. "I find..." I started, the sobs threatening to perforate, "that love will bring you flowers." He looked at me one final time, face mirroring the mind, eyes confessing the secrets of his heart. "Then it builds you coffins." I let go of his hands, the absence of the warmth instantaneously missed.

I couldn't bare to look at him anymore, knowing I caused the heartache weathering his body. I quickly turned, willing myself to keep walking when I heard him shout my name again. He called it one more time, the final consonant vanquished by his crumbling voice. Soon a distant growl drilled into my eardrums as I heard him casting fire spells angrily. It wasn't until I returned to the sanctity of my bed that I let the tears fall freely.

* * *

I skipped breakfast. And I would have skipped first period if Daphne hadn't forced me to go. She didn't know the reason for my melancholy, but she never had too these days. It seemed soaking my pillow with tears was the norm. My stubborness had made us late for Potion's already, but that didn't stop me from halting us just down the hall of the dungeon.

"Mel," she complained, "Snape's gonna punish us if we take any longer."

"We have to sit as far as we can from the other Slytherin's." I begged.

"What?" She frowned.

"I'm saying, you can't sit with Nott. Please do this with me Daph, no questions asked." I said as we continued pacing to Snape's door.

"You realise I'm going to interrogate the hell out of you later, right?"

As promised, Daphne and I sat on a Gryffindor table, exactly the opposite end of the class from Malfoy, Nott, Crabbe and Goyle. Snape seemed to raise a brow at this, as did Neville, Dean, Ron and Harry; but thankfully he was far enough into the lesson that we couldn't be asked. Despite evading a particular blonde, class went smoothly with us finishing our Calming Draughts.

It was leaving class where everything went amok. Malfoy grabbed me by the elbow, pulling me away from Daphne.

"Taylor is busy, Greengrass. She'll meet you later," he said and dragged me the reverse direction.

"Malfoy," I whined, his grip painfully pulling my skin under my robes.

"Mel?" Harry's voice innocently questioned as he caught sight of Malfoy pulling me away from Daphne.

"Potter, this doesn't concern you," he spat as he let go of me and turned to face an approaching Harry, Ron at his tail.

"If it concerns Melody, it concerns me." He glowered.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" He sneered. "Are you her babysitter now?"

"Harry, don't worry," I solicited. "Just some prefect stuff we need to iron out."

By the way he looked at Malfoy, I could tell he was wearing his smug expression as usual. Ron did his own sneer at Malfoy before tugging Harry's arm. After a second resistance, I gave him an assured nod which sent them walking to their next class. Malfoy turned to me, an unimpressed visage about him.

"Didn't mean to upset your boyfriend."

"What do you want?" I lolled my head to the side.

Malfoy beckoned me to follow and we walked further down the corridor into an empty class. With anyone else I would be unnerved, but I didn't believe Malfoy would do anything against my will. Last night he made it clear he cared for me. It panged my chest to remember. I turned around with crossed arms, ready to hear what he had been stewing over the night.

"Nice try avoiding me, Taylor. But it's inevitable that we're going to run into each other."

"No harm in trying to delay the process," I said flatly and he rolled his eyes.

"Listen," he said and moved directly in front of me now. He was close enough to hug me again and I found myself grappling to breathe steadily in such close proximity. "About last night-"

"We can forget it, if that's what you're about to ask."

He frowned, a cut expression crossing his face. "No," his cold tone warmed unhesitatingly. "No, I wanted to talk about it more. Get you to change your mind."

I nearly brought my hands to my ears. "I don't know what else there is to say. This," I gestured between us, "can't happen."

"Because you're afraid of my father," he nodded with half an eye roll.

"Because I am afraid of _my_ father." It wasn't often my own words shocked me. In nothing flat I was frozen. Malfoy's eyes had also broadened, confounded by what had just left my mouth.

"They have nothing to do with this," he said after a long pause between us. "I want you to think about this, pushing them straight out of the picture."

I bit my lip, distress conquering my appearance. "I can't because they will never be out of the picture."

"But if you did," he insisted. "If we didn't have to worry about other forces, this could be something more." He breathed, "I know I do something to you, Melody." His breath kissed my nose, the realisation of how close he was hitting me. My nose was soon filled with his delicious cologne and I resisted closing my eyes and dreamily smothering myself in the sensations. "Because you do it to me," his voice dropped low. "You have know idea what you do to me."

My bearing wavered, knees nearly collapsing and I had never _ached_ for someone before. His presence was intoxicating and I wanted more than anything to indulge in him. But I withstood the coaxing, straightening my shoulders and breathing in deeply. "I know what you're trying to do," I replied and he exhaled deeply, pulling back, much to my displeasure.

He then ran his hands through his hair and groaned. "For fucks sake." He growled. "Do you think I want to feel like this? It's like I'm sick, I can't sleep, I don't want to eat. I can barely study because my mind is so fucking obsessed with you." He started to pace, his curled fist knocking against his lip. "And it's like you're the only cure. When I'm with you, during patrols or even at meal time or in class, there's clarity."

There were no words, I was taken aback by his raw confession, realising just how deep his infatuation was which was possibly revealing my own.

He continued pacing angrily and then stopped in front of me again. "But at the same time," his eyes were boring into mine, "I don't want to leave this and never feel the way I feel when I'm with you again."

I allowed his pause to glide my vision across him. I was right when I had admitted he was getting more handsome by the day, he had reached the epitome of perfection. His faultless and pristine skin, grey eyes that could make even the least girliest of girls swoon, strong shoulders that made me want to grip on like my life depended on it. That near-damn impeccable jawline right below his invitingly tempting lips. I'd never felt like this before and the more I revelled in the feeling, the stronger it became. It flooded my senses rapidly and if I didn't use my sober mind to control it now, it could be too late.

"All I know is I want you and I wouldn't be a Malfoy if I didn't go after what I wanted."

"You won't change my mind about this. I can't let you, just thinking about it is far too risky and dangerous."

Suddenly, something shifted in his demeanour. A smirk grew on his face, a smirk I was quickly falling for. One I think I always cherished, but it was only now I was allowing myself to face those feelings. "Very well, Taylor." He said and ran a calm hand through his hair to neaten it again. He then tugged at his robes, ensuring he was decent. "I can play that game." His tongue ran over his bottom teeth as he flexed his jaw.

Once he had left the room, I allowed myself to breathe.

This was going to be _hard._

* * *

Potion's was a relatively boring class as we focused on revising Shrinking Solution's. Daphne had begged me to sit on Nott's table which also meant we were sharing space with Blaise and Malfoy. Malfoy whom was looking at me every few minutes. I wanted so badly to feel annoyed; but I was fighting hard to refrain from smiling at his attention. It had dawned on me soon after our last chat that Malfoy - Draco Malfoy - Slytherin king, liked me. It was the confidence boost of the year with an infusion of power injected into my bloodstream. Though I was sceptical, despite his insisting that he didn't like me because of Voldemort, I found it hard to believe why else he would.

Dismissing the fact I stemmed from Salazar Slytherin's bloodline, I was only a half-blood, furthermore, I was one of the least impressive witches in the school year. I was no Daphne Greengrass, I could manage spells, but I was far from Hermione Granger; most classes I scored average. The appeal couldn't be from my intelligence or skill - I wasn't funny at all, I didn't have the charismatic charm of Faye Harper and I was as submissive as Neville Longbottom under Snape's command. I didn't have my wealth anymore, any trace of the Taylor's riches completely stripped of me. And lastly, I was no Lavender Brown when it came to beauty. Nowadays my nails were tarnished as I had developed a habit of biting them. My skin was no longer it's sleek smoothness, it was full of impurities and the lack of sunshine over summer holidays had left me with a pasty pale tone. Not to mention the lack of shape to my body; while Payton and Daphne's bodies boasted of sensual curves, I felt like an uneven tree and found myself wishing at night I could enhance my chest a cup size with magic.

I blushed once I caught him looking at me again from over the table, so distracted he put too many daisy roots into his potion.

"Draco," Blaise said, "did you get that thing you wanted the other day?"

Malfoy breathed a laugh and looked at me again amused. "Not yet, Blaise." He snapped his shrivelfig in half and smirked at me, "But I will. I always get what I want."

I wanted to laugh at his cockiness, but afraid I'd draw anyone's attention, I remained quiet.

Later that night I found myself in the Common Room with Daphne and Faye, gossiping about all things school related and couples. Faye may have been a bit daft, but she was the source of all knowledge when it came to who was hooking up with who.

"What is this bullshit, Taylor?" Goyle shouted at me as he entered the Common Room with Goyle and Warrington at his heels. He was holding a colourful book loosely in his hands, the pages sprayed out as he waved it.

"No idea, a colouring book?" I joked.

He growled as he continued stalking over which caused me to sit up, alert of his aggressive nature.

"No," he said and then shoved the magazine in my face, "this."

And in big bold letters it screamed at me. "HARRY POTTER SPEAKS OUT AT LAST: THE TRUTH ABOUT HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED AND THE NIGHT I SAW HIM RETURN." I slowly took the paper into my hands, eyes running over the words.

"What is it, Mel?" Faye asked as she tried to peer in from across the couch.

"A load of dragon dung," Goyle spat at her then pointed furiously at me. "Tell your mate Potter to get this removed before I rip out his tongue."

"I can't believe he would do this," I spoke lowly. The article was Harry's complete recollection of the night of Voldemort's return. The harrowing memories flashed in my mind as I quickly skimmed his words. Then the subject of Goyle's anger jumped out at me. He had named all the Death Eater's he had seen in Little Hangleton's graveyard including many Slytherin's parents, including Ezra Taylor.

"What tabloid is that even?" Daphne questioned.

"The Quibbler," Faye said. "Weird magazine."

Goyle then snatched the Quibbler out of my hands and shook it in the air with a closed fist. "I'm seeing Umbridge about this and getting it banned!" He roared and stormed off with Crabbe and Warrington following.

"Was Theo's dad named?" Daphne asked worriedly.

I nodded gravely and watched her body sink into the couch.

"He's going to be so upset by this."

"A lot of people are," I chewed the inside of my cheek as I thought of all the Death Eater's names being exposed to the public and perhaps the outrage Harry would face by not just the Ministry, but He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named himself.

* * *

 **Omgomgomg it's happening, it's happening! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and the Malfoy X Melody tease. There is a lot more of that coming now so get excited! Thanks to everyone reading and following, especially for hanging in this far (I know it's been a journey.) Extra love to BraziaRios, haleyamazing13 and neverfargone, your reviews keep me motivated 3 xx**


	37. Chapter Thirty Six

Please be advised the third section of this chapter involves dark, perhaps triggering scenes.

* * *

Chapter Thirty Six

Malfoy's affections were annoying at first. He would purposely seat himself behind me in classes and I could feel his eyes on the back of my head. I felt like a gazelle under the lions hunt. He would then kick my chair trying to get my attention and when I would finally turn to him he would just flash me that devilish smirk. At breakfast, he would prepare my cup of tea and have it waiting by his side, prompting me to sit beside him. I was flattered he knew how I liked it; maybe Daphne told him, there was no way he had studied it after all these years at the breakfast table. It was soon becoming an expected tradition each morning, I had started to expect my tea ready and waiting by him. Then at night in the Common Room, he would almost sardonically wish me a good night sleep. I played with it though, accepting the good fortune.

Things became harder to ignore when he seemed to grow impatient. The next few weeks he would spend every chance he had vying for my attention. We were in transfiguration and he unceasingly kept showing off his skills. Daphne believed he was being a show off to the class, but I caught the glimpses of those silver eyes seeking my attention.

"Come to watch me, Taylor?" He would tease before the Quidditch practice Daphne would force me to come watch. The next hour would consist of him purposely doing tricks on the field. But that wasn't the worst part of it all, it was the sly subtle comments he dropped here and there that made me red. Nevertheless, he was always the gentleman. I grew quite accustomed to him holding doors open for me, pulling out my chair for me or just the simple manners he displayed. His parents had taught him well. Then it all reached the tip of the triangle one afternoon as we were leaving D.A.D.A class.

"Taylor," his voice called down the hallway.

A groan rumbled in my throat and I told Daphne and Nott I would catch up with them later. I turned on my heel and looked at him, peeved and raising my eyebrows in a what-do-you-want-now fashion.

"Don't be like that, you know you're loving this," he said smugly as he strolled over. "What are you doing this weekend?" He asked with a glint in his eye. "Actually, never mind, I know what you're doing. You're coming with me to Pucey's party."

"I'm not going to Pucey's," I said with distaste. "I don't know if you haven't noticed, but Payton has been keeping her distance. As well as Pukey."

"Doesn't mean you're not invited and even if you weren't, you are now."

"Regardless, I don't want to go." I tried to take a step away to continue leaving, but his hand stopped me.

"Please let me take you," his tone was too honest, almost a trace of beseeching. "School has been stressful and with everything you're dealing with-"

I put my hand on my chest and acted a gasp, "are you considering my feelings for once, Malfoy?"

He rolled his eyes in response and through gritted teeth said, "-you deserve a break."

"If Pansy sees you with me she will go on a rampage," I teased.

"Pansy can't do jack shit," he spat, offended I even brought her into the equation. "Stop making excuses and just go with me. I'll even make you a deal."

I quirked a dark brow. "I'm listening."

"One night with me at Pucey's and I'll take it easier," he offered with the raise of his head. That Malfoy pride working its magic to negotiate.

"Deal." My eyes travelled on his body, looking him up and down as a cocky smile developed on his face. "You know," I smirked, "if you keep crowding me people are going to know you have this thing for me."

Malfoy threw back his head with a careless smile – hands slipping into his pockets as he took three steps closer - oh so slowly. My mouth went dry, the smirk faltering, and I couldn't help but inhale a shaky breath.

His tall form towered over me until he bent down and quietly spoke. "Good."

The heat was sucked out of the situation the second he rolled back onto his heels and left. His footsteps echoed down the hall while I stared wide eyed at the ground. How did he have that effect on me? An effect that not only stopped my insides from functioning, but managed to warm my heart – igniting a fire and heating everything within me. It was different from what Cedric had made me feel, not the same light fluttering that made me melt. No, this wasn't delicate butterflies hovering by, this was dragons plunging and smouldering me with a fierce combustion. I closed my eyes, yearning myself not to ponder it, to ignore and not explore the evident feelings.

But those molten silvery eyes were growing more alluring by the day and I wanted nothing more than to swim in them.

* * *

"Does Malfoy like you?" Faye asked randomly during one of our study sessions in the library.

I almost knocked over my pot of ink while dipping my quill. "What?" I said louder than intended, receiving a few harsh glares around us in the quiet library.

"Does Malfoy-"

"No, I mean, I heard you." I didn't want to hear it again. "What makes you think that?"

"Ummm," she looked at me as if I was a Muggle. "Maybe how he was practically hanging off you today at lunch?" The memory of Malfoy repetitively reaching past me at the table so he could keep rubbing against my shoulder flashed in my mind. "Or maybe the salted caramel sundae incident."

I frowned at her. "What salted caramel sundae incident?"

"Millicent tried to take the last one, but you wanted it and Malfoy kicked up a huge fuss over it." She reminded me. My mouth made an O as I recalled. "Or maybe his insistent nature on sitting next to you every class lately." She added and then frowned, "or maybe the fact he simply won't take his eyes off you and checks out your behind every chance he gets!" Her volume had risen to an alarming capacity by the end of her sentence. Her small nostrils flared as she breathed a disgruntled sigh.

I stared at her, my brown eyes were dinner plates and my lip dropped, completely taken aback by her sudden outburst. Then a green greed clawed within me, did Faye like Malfoy? Was she jealous? The amount of worry that began to grow in my chest concerned me, but it was the possessiveness tingling on my fingers that distressed me the most.

She closed her pale eyes and did a laboured breath. "I'm sorry," she said calmly. "I'm just jealous."

"Do you like him?" I asked with knitted brows

"No!" She shrieked. "I mean, he's gorgeous." She admitted and the little green monster inside me grew bigger until she continued, "but he's not exactly the prince charming I'm after." Her posture slumped, and her bottom lip pouted. "It's just, Daphne has Theo and Payton has Adrian and now it's looking like you have Draco," my heart flipped at the words being spoken by someone else. "I feel lonely, Mel. I'm not usually the lonely one."

"Faye, your value isn't measured by what guy is on your arm. You mean so much more to the world than that." I gave her a soft smile.

Her light blue eyes shone and a small coil on her lips told me she felt a little better. "Anyway, this isn't what I wanted to talk about really." The small coil unravelled into a delicious grin. "Malfoy?"

My eyes screwed shut as my throat wanted to reject what I was about to say. "He's mental." I said and looked at her amused expression. "And evil and cruel and arrogant and spoilt and-"

"Okay," Faye laughed, "I get it."

I smiled, satisfied and returned to my reading. We were quiet for the following minutes, nothing but the flicking of our parchment and scratching of our quills making a sound.

* * *

Bitterly cold yet humid - such an enchanting combination that confused my skin on whether to shiver or sweat. The combined wind blew across my skin like the lacy tide on a frigid winter beach. Hogsmeade was filled with an ominous brittle silence that we had never encountered before; granted we had never been here so late in the afternoon. We were all trekking our way to Pukey's party. Daphne, Nott, myself, Malfoy, Blaise and the fabulous Crabbe and Goyle in tow. Again, I was wearing Daphne's clothes as she offered me a simple khaki green dress, one that fell a little too low on my chest since I didn't have the volume she did.

"I'm so glad you're coming," she said to me as we walked down the cobblestone paths.

"I feel like I need a drink," I confessed flatly. "Or ten."

Blaise rubbed his hands together, "there better be birds at this party."

"Knowing Pucey they'll be nesting there." Nott said.

The rough wind brushed against me again, causing goose bumps to raise over my skin. Soon a warm, smooth material was felt draping over my shoulders and I looked to see Malfoy throwing one of his cloaks on me. "Don't be prideful, just take it." He scoffed.

I saw the small smile on Daphne's face, she was a huge advocate on Malfoy's attempts to court me which was bothersome. I had explained to her thoroughly the dangers of what could happen, but she was adamant Malfoy wouldn't do that to me.

We continued walking to the Three Broomsticks Inn, the conversation of Pukey's party the topic on everyone's lips. Apparently, he had rented out the largest suite possible that took over the entire top floor of the inn. When we arrived, I was surprised at the effort he had put in to pretty up the room, but a quick sighting of Payton checking everything looked good told me it was her efforts. Music boomed loudly from the walls, a spell charmed on them whilst the lights were dimmed to make it a cosier atmosphere.

Payton went to great lengths to avoid me the entire time which made it harder to spend time with Faye who was feeling conflicted between us. So instead I third wheeled with Daphne and Nott at first, the two of them drunk on love as they slowly sipped their way through a bottle of firewhiskey. Considering I thought Malfoy would be hanging off me all night, I was quite glad to be a boring third wheel. But watching him entertain Pansy and her friend instead made me itch for his attention. My knee was subconsciously bouncing anxiously as I started to pother. I mean - not that I cared - but wasn't _he_ meant to be _my_ date?

Faye soon got me up and over by the punch bowl, feeding me drink after drink. The cherry flavoured juice starting to stimulate my brain in relaxing and exciting ways.

"Another," she said after downing a third cup. I forced down my last sip of the drink.

"Faye, I don't think I can." I said.

"No, you're not drunk enough." She scolded and started pouring me more.

"Why do we have to be drunk?" I asked.

"Trust me, if you want to put up with some of the guys at this party, you need to be drunk." She gave me serious eyes and then flickered them over to the underwhelming Anthony Goldstein who was rubbing against Parvati Patil's behind. I then saw Tracey Davis and Stephen Cornfoot going for it just behind them and physically shook.

"I don't want to put up with any of that, really." I admitted as she shoved another sticky cup into my hand.

"Mel, we're young and single." She knocked her elbow against my side. "Loosen up, it's a party." And just like that, she threw her head back, downing more of the cherry bomb liqueur.

I only drank half the cup, tossing the rest when Faye wasn't looking. I couldn't stomach the same volume of alcohol as she could.

Faye then stumbled off to join the other drunk students dancing while I struggled to remain upright on my quest to the bathroom. There were so many bodies around me, music blasting from the charmed walls. Usually I'd be warier of who was touching me and where, but with such tight confines, I didn't care whose hand was squeezing my bottom or whose chest was knocking against my face. I finally clawed my way through the crowds until I found one of the few bathrooms connected to the large suite.

The Three Broomsticks wasn't a lavish inn like many others in England, it was actually a little shabby, so I wasn't surprised by the simplistic style of the bathroom. I may have been wobbly on my feet, and maybe my movements a little delayed, but I could still see straight. I contemplated splashing water on my face to freshen myself, but my makeup stopped me. The sudden slamming of a door jolted me, making my eyes snap to the bathroom entrance.

"Melody," Pukey gnarled as he swung the door shut.

 _I'll show you, you little snake._

The fright immediately sobered me, and I attempted to walk past wordlessly, but he managed to stop me even in his drunken stupor.

"Melody, Melody," he said and placed his hands on my shoulders before pushing me back slightly.

Maybe my vision was a bit off as I only just noticed the state of him at our new proximity. His hair was messy, hands had definitely been running through it. His lips had a sheen from their wetness while a rose red touched his cheeks. The harsh scent of firewhiskey emitted off him and as I stared up at his half-lidded eyes, it was obvious he was hammered.

"Mmmmh," he hummed and dipped his head into my neck as he half stumbled onto me. "Melody," he slurred into my hair before inhaling deeply.

"Pucey," I struggled to push him off, half his weight anchored over me. "Get off, you're drunk."

"You're stunning," he slurred against me.

I swayed him off me, stepping back, further from him, but also further from the door. "Let's get you to Payton," I said, hoping he was drunk enough to only think of her.

He scrunched his face up, "Payton," he legitimately spat on me. "Melody, you're all I can think about right now."

His looming drunk presence started to make me worry so I reached for my wand. His hand snapped around my wrist to stop me and he laughed. "Not today, darling." The worry multiplied just like that. "Not," he growled, "today."

"Okay," I said slowly, afraid of angering him while he was this drunk and he smiled slightly.

"Good girl," he then drank in my scent again as he stumbled over me." Now, I'm going to do a few things to you that will feel better for you if you cooperate." He said lowly into my ear.

That worrying multiplying in my chest? It quadrupled into fear. The oxygen was flooding in and out of my lungs now as he started to back me into the wall. I tried to reach for my wand again, but his grip was too tight. So tight it forced a whimper out of me which seemed to energise him.

Adrian Pucey was a seventh year who was far more advanced at magic than me. He wandlessly silenced the room as he shoved me harder. The bare parts of my skin pressed against cold tiles. His rough hands slinked their way up from my shoulders and into my hair, pushing my head by a fist full of hair into the tiles.

"Stop," I muttered against the white ceramic.

"What did I say, Mel?" He grunted. "This will feel better if you cooperate."

"Please," my voice was anxious, pride had gone out the window. His clasp around my neck tightened before he pulled my head forward and then slammed it back into the tiles hard enough I saw stars. Fresh tears started welling up against my lashes as I started to lose track of my bearings. The sound of wood falling and rolling across the tiles told me he had discarded my wand. I blindly clawed at his wrists, but Pucey was stronger than me in every way. My efforts were useless.

Desperation choked my nerves and I called out for some higher being to save me. I wasn't religious, in fact I knew nothing of the Muggle's belief, but I prayed it would spite me right now.

"I'm hurting you, aren't I?" His mouth curled into an ugly snarl. "Believe me, darling. Once I'm done with you, you'll know what it means to really hurt."

I tried to kick him, but his knees locked my legs against the wall. "You can try," I spat.

I despised the laugh that followed. "Tell me, Taylor. Have you ever been fucked before?"

An all consuming dread wrecked me. Sheer and utter panic encompassing every part of me as Pucey's words made my ears bleed. My legs suddenly felt cemented to the ground, like my whole body was a thousand pounds heavier and I couldn't move. A panic attack was about to dominate my being.

Before I could choke out some sort of answer, he sealed his lips over mine, forcing his tongue between them. I gasped, trying to wrench my head back away, but the solid wall made it impossible. One of his hands had a death grip around my throat whilst the other pinned my right wrist against the wall. I used my free hand to try push him away, but his actions weakened me. The unmitigated shock exhausting my energy.

He licked into my mouth and over my teeth with his tongue, slimy and sour tasting, it made me believe I was going to be sick. Then he removed his hand from my neck back to my struggling hand, grabbing it vigorously. He was sure to leave a reddening print over my throat. And if his strangling didn't, his next action with his mouth surely would. He moved his mouth over it while he heaved desperate breaths, licking, sucking, biting and covering my skin with saliva.

I whimpered again at the disgust, finding it within me to push him forcibly again. It worked for a moment and I saw the thunder dark glare over his features. It didn't make me stop, I pushed again and he stammered, too drunk to stay straight. This was my opportunity. I straightened and was about to make a break for it when a pounding at the door halted both of us.

"Adrian?"

It was Payton's voice and I desperately called for her. "Payton, please help!"

"She can't hear you, you stupid bitch." He said and grabbed me again.

"Don't fucking touch me again," I spat with venom.

He was forcing me against the sink this time, its cold and round shape digging into my side painfully. His hands were on my shoulders as he leant in for another kiss, but my hands on his chest were pushing him back. It was at this moment, Payton opened the door to see us.

The wave of relief that enveloped me was cooling. Pulling me straight out of the heated situation. I was about to beg for her assistance to get her drunk boyfriend off of me, but the darkening look on her face caught me off guard. It was then I realised, I was half on the sink, my dress ridden up so high it barely covered my underwear. The already low dress had pulled even lower, messily revealing the tops of my white bra. My hair must have been chaos and my face probably flushed in the deepest pinks. The cherry on top was Pucey's body half on top of mine. No, this didn't look good.

Her nose flared as her chest raised and dropped deeply. "What is this?" She croaked.

Pukey moved off me straight away. "She was so desperate for me babe, dragging me in here."

"What?" I shot at him and slid off the sink. "Payton he pretty much tried to rape me!" I exclaimed.

"Sure looked like you were hating it," she sneered cynically.

"I was!" I said. I then looked past Payton to see the whole party behind her was coming to a pause. Everyone was staring into the bathroom, even the couples who had been making out had stopped to watch. "Accio wand," I said quietly, the wood returning to my hands as I kept my eyes on Payton.

Her eyes were glassy with tears now and she sniffed, it looked like the ultimate betrayal. Weeks ago I had warned her against Pukey, now she thought she had caught us together in the bathroom. "Get out," she swiped.

"Payt-"

"Out," she screamed now which made my body jolt.

I shot Pucey my own look that could kill before exiting the bathroom. Everyone was still staring, but my eyes found Daphne's by Nott in the corner. She looked confused, as did most people, a strong frown moulding her pointy face. Then as I made my way through the still crowd, my eyes connected with ones I wish I hadn't seen. Silver eyes that resembled prowling clouds in a thunderstorm, my heart ached at the sight of them. I had never seen Malfoy so still, so out of his element, but mostly, so devastated. The way his eyes fell over me showed me how destroyed he was feeling. They didn't look at me in that predatory way they often did, no, they drifted over me painfully.

I adjusted my dress, feeling particular eyes examining me before rushing out of the room. The tears fell the second I was alone and hurriedly walking down the path back to Hogwarts. I sobbed quietly at the whole ordeal. Pucey's mouth in places no one had ever been before and I repulsed he was the first one to kiss me like that. Slobber, more like it. Then Payton's heartbroken face as she discovered us. Then the final thing that caused my heart to truly sink into the deepest pits of despair.

I had no doubtedly broken Malfoy's heart right there and then. The look on his face successfully brought my whole existence crashing down. The tears started to flow heavier as I outrightly cried. My hands rubbed over my neck, I almost didn't want to touch myself. I was disgusted by what had just unfolded. And it ruined me that it took this horrific exploitation for me to realise just how strong my feelings for Malfoy were. For while I broke down on the cobblestone path on the way back to Hogwarts, all I wanted was him there, holding me, cuddling me, keeping me safe.

I wanted Malfoy.

* * *

 **Phewf - take a big breath after that chapter, I know I needed it after writing it. I know things are looking quite disastrous, but I promise things will take a positive turn. Thank you to everyone reading and favouriting. And bigger thank you's to my reviewers! haleyamazing13, Katkloss, Slytherin1993, ElinorSinclair and BraziaRios - I am so here for all your excitement! x**


	38. Chapter Thirty Seven

Chapter Thirty Seven

The smell of Adrian Pucey remained in my nostrils for the rest of that night and even until morning. I had showered twice, wanting to rid my skin of any trace of him, but I could still feel his hands crawling over my neck and chest. When Daphne and Pansy left the dorm to go down for breakfast that Sunday, I remained in bed, unwilling to face anyone for some time. The feeling of disgust and dirt nagged at my mind, so much I physically checked my fingernails thinking there was soil underneath.

I cuddled my sheets closer, Mia clawing at my shoulder for attention, but I didn't have it in me to pretend just yet. I had learnt a valuable lesson last night with Pucey. That there was so much more to survival than the persistence of your flesh. Though I was clean of any scratches or scars, there was a deeper one within me. A strangled sob left my mouth as I pushed my face into my pillows.

I continued wailing in self-pity for the remainder of the day, feeling pathetic and weak. It wasn't until late afternoon that Daphne forced my curtains back, frustration eminent on her dolled-up face.

"Okay, let's hear it." She said tiredly.

I stared at my hands cradled on my bed. "Hear what?" I rasped, my voice suffering from enduring a day of crying.

"Let's hear your excuse." She climbed onto my bed and pulled the curtains back, casting silencio.

"So it's my fault?" I frowned and started to sit up. "Pukey gets drunk and starts on me in the bathroom and it's my fault."

"Well tell me what happened then!" She exclaimed impatiently.

And I did. As I untold the story out loud to Daphne, her face started to soften, a hint of guilt telling me she regretted acting like a brat towards me. I spared details prior the party, such as him flirting with me at parties and lunch to threatening me in the halls at night. By the guilt-ridden look on her features, I don't think she could have handled hearing the bigger picture.

"Why don't you tell Payton?" She wildly gestured. "She's dating that guy, he could do this to her!"

"I tried last night. You saw her, she was livid."

"Because she caught you with her boyfriend. Of course she wouldn't want to hear it." Daphne placed a tender hand over my knee. "Maybe now that she's cooled down she will."

I chewed my lip. "I doubt she'll give me the chance."

"She's already poisoning Faye's mind against you."

"Faye probably hates me too," I grumbled.

"They don't know the full story. And what about Adrian," she proclaimed. "We need to tell a Professor or someone!"

"Daph," I whined and shoved my face back into pillows. "I'm so embarrassed, please don't tell a Professor. They'll make me have uncomfortable talks about sex with them. I'll probably have to speak with Snape because he's our Head of House. That would just draw out this situation."

"Mel, they have to know. Adrian needs punishment." Her eyes were convincing, but I felt humiliated enough.

"Promise this stays between us," I said.

"Mel-"

"Promise. You're my best friend." I stared at her strictly.

She angrily sighed which developed into a growl, but she vowed to stay silent.

Daphne eventually convinced me to go downstairs for dinner and now that I had been through the brunt of my depression, I was feeling up to it. Those feelings quickly reversed at the sight of Pukey and Payton by Slytherin's table. I gripped Daphne's hand, tugging her back. Her head whipped back and then followed my eyesight, sensing my concerns.

"That son of a bitch," she grumbled. "I'm going to make him pay one day." It wasn't often I saw the flash of fire in darling Daphne's beautiful brown orbs, but when I did they terrorized villages. "Look, they're leaving," she said and nodded her head their direction.

She was right as I watched them walk out of the Great Hall hand in hand, Payton placing a kiss on Pukey's cheek.

"How can she believe him so blindly? Like our five years of friendship means nothing. He was actually on me in the bathroom."

"She's blinded by love," Daphne sighed as we continued to Slytherin table.

The twisted knots within my stomach started to settle with Payton and Pukey's absence, but then they tightened tenfold when my eyes caught sight of what was transpiring in the distance. Sat with his pearly perfect hair and pristine skin was Draco Malfoy, but he had a new growth on him which muted his beauty; a giant Pansy Parkinson latched onto his arm. My mouth parted in shock as she snuggled into his shoulder and he pressed his lips to her forehead.

What. The. Fuck.

My somewhat loose-fitting sweater started to cling to my back and under my arms whilst my coat of mascara started to sting my eyes. I quickly recovered, seating myself beside Daphne and across from the new couple. Despite the sadness dwelling I showed no mannerisms of damage. Years of a training to put on a pleasant mask came in handy as I politely smiled at Malfoy and Pansy in greeting.

The smoulder of Daphne's eyes on my face informed me she was aware of the situation; after all she was my best friend and could see straight through my "I-don't-like-Malfoy" façade of the past couple weeks. My plate exuded colour as I piled a salad on. Pansy nipped Malfoy's earlobe as I reached over for the lemon dressing and their presence buzzed in my ears like a fly I couldn't swat.

Pansy looked at me, her pug face exaggerating concern with a pitiful pout. "Oh, Melody. How awful was last night? The way Payton paraded you and Pucey together in the bathroom..." she put one of her primped hands to her chest, "...it was just heartless."

"Heartless," I repeated pointedly, "that's one way to describe it I suppose."

"I mean," she twirled her other finger into Malfoy's hair- Oh, how I envied her. "There's just no privacy nowadays, right, Drakey poo?"

Malfoy flashed a closed-mouth smile to her with raised brows. "No," he said and then looked at me particularly. "There's not."

There was a coolness glazed over his grey-sky eyes as he regarded me in a fashion I hadn't seen since last year. I returned the faint smile though we both saw through each other's frontage.

Dinner ended up being as painful and agonizing as I anticipated, but for different reasons. Now that I could admit my feelings for that ferret, he had teamed up with that pug again. It sickened me and if I hadn't spent most the past twelve hours sobbing, I would most likely be crying my eyes out. Instead, I sat stonely on my bed, staring at my blankets whilst absent mindedly petting Mia.

It was for the best. Malfoy and I had no chance and I was almost relieved nothing had started when they tempted too. The Parkinson's, like the Malfoy's, were closely associated with Voldemort and his forces - they deserved each other. It chilled my bones to imagine what could have happened had I followed through with the luring. Then a rock blocked my airways as I started to imagine Malfoy following that path of darkness. An image flashed in my mind of him standing where Lucius has been in the cemetery. It made me physically shiver.

Life had a cruel sense of humour, giving you the thing you always wanted at the worst time possible and this was undoubtedly one of those times.

* * *

I'd been dreading this part of the week ever since seeing Malfoy and Pansy together. We walked down the halls during our usual patrol in silence. Though our silence had never been quite like this. At the smallest sigh, one of us would flinch. There was an awkward tension bouncing between us and surprisingly it was me who gave in.

"How weird is it having a Centaur as our Professor?" I asked in an attempt of small talk. "Lydia always hated them, but I think they're a lot smarter than we make them out to be. I already enjoy Firenze's classes more than Trelawny's anyway."

Umbridge had continued purging Hogwarts of what she deemed to be unacceptable for our education and Trelawny had fallen under that category.

Malfoy responded with silence which irked me too much to chance looking over at him. As some sort of nervous defence mechanism, I continued. "And this Inquisitorial Squad stuff we've got to do... I feel like you and I should get extra credit now for spending more time not only patrolling as Prefects, but as Squad Member's too-"

"Are you seriously having this conversation with me?" Malfoy half scoffed.

I blinked. "Well we can continue walking in this painful silence or we can actually try pass the time with some conversation." I said matter-of-factually.

He stared at me and then blinked once. His immaculate face then screwed up into his familiar scowl. "Are you daft?"

I frowned. "Excuse me? I'm just trying to have a chat. We always chat when we patrol."

His eyes narrowed, rigid, cold and hard. In a split second I knew he was far away and I was the enemy. I drew in a deep breath while his hard stare brutally cut through me.

"I don't want to _chat_ with you anymore." He spat and started to briskly walk down the hall at a speed I couldn't keep up with.

"Well tough because you're going to have too, Malfoy." I argued as I attempted to catch up.

He continued walking without a response which only antagonized me more.

"Oh, very mature. You've always exuded such maturity, Malfoy. No wonder you're the Slytherin King, right?" My words held acidity. My arms were swinging while my feet stomped. "What am I supposed to do over here? I mean you're snogging Pansy now for Merlin's sake or doing who knows what with her! Do you want me to apologise for having a thread of common sense to know you and I would have been a bad idea? Because then okay, I'm sorry, Malfoy. I'm sorry I couldn't return your courting because-"

"No," he nastily snapped at me. "You couldn't give me the time of day, could you, Taylor? But the moment Pucey lays a hand on you, you couldn't give a shit about blood prejudice and allegiances."

We both stopped walking now, our chests starting to heave with passion. Malfoy's temper was like TNT, once the sparks started to sizzle there was very little time to duck and cover. He regarded me with a look of murder.

"You don't understand," my voice fell quiet. A concoction of both anger and fear.

"No, you do not understand." He stepped towards me with a pointed finger. "I spent almost every waking minute devoted to you. Trying to show you a better me and convince you I was nothing like you thought I was. But then _that_ public nuisance gets you alone in a bathroom for less than ten minutes and you're spreading your legs wide for him."

"I didn't want too, he made me." I said, bringing my arms up to hug myself. How had the argument switched so quickly?

He shook his head, wanting none of it and continued strutting down the hall. His robes bounced elegantly behind him as his legs moved with such haste. Now there was a desperation within me to translate the truth to Malfoy. I couldn't live with him thinking I wanted Pukey. Malfoy needed to know. I rushed after him again.

"He's been harassing me all year. The reason Payton suddenly stopped talking to me months ago was because I tried to tell her and she didn't believe me. But it didn't make him stop, it made it worse actually. He started threatening me, saying such degrading things, Malfoy." We were still bustling through the halls, him a few feet ahead. "Then last week," my voice broke. "Then last week he was so drunk and he got me alone in that bathroom." Recounting the experience was starting to massacre me. My legs weakened and I could no longer keep up.

"I couldn't do anything," I sobbed and in my blurring vision I watched as Malfoy's pace slowed until he wasn't moving anymore. "He took my wand and was so strong." Tears were streaming down my face, all my emotions coming to boiling point. Malfoy needed to know. "I know it looked bad, but I never gave him consent. If Payton- If Payton hadn't opened that door in time..." My words became inaudible as I sobbed into my hands. "I felt so afraid to tell anyone, I was so ashamed," I blubbered. "And now you think I wanted him and-" My words became incoherent as I openly sobbed now.

Warm fingers then enclosed over my wrists. He pulled my hands away and I embarrassingly looked down, mascara most likely blackening my cheeks.

"Melody," his voice was so soft, I almost wanted to collapse into his arms. "Look at me."

"No," I whimpered.

His finger pushed my chin up and I could see he was bending slightly down to be level with me. His features had completely softened compared to the explosive expression he held before. He frowned. "Are you telling me the truth?"

I nodded. "He said we could be a powerhouse couple."

Malfoy stood tall again, straightening his back with a deep inhale as he stared at me. An impassive tone stilling his eyes. Behind them was something more intense than normal and his clenched jaw wasn't a good sign. My crying started to slow as I felt the air change.

"Did he hurt you?" He asked.

Malfoy's anger five minutes ago was joyful compared to what I was sensing off him now. I shook my head, afraid to utter the truth in case he truly exploded into a rage I wouldn't be able to control. "He just kissed me," I rasped.

Malfoy swallowed, his gaze dropping. "Then why is there so much makeup on your neck?"

I ran a hand over the left side of my throat, where he had bitten and sucked. The marks were fading a week later, but I still needed to conceal what was left. I didn't need to answer, my actions did enough. Malfoy exhaled a shaky breath before cracking his neck.

"You're either a really good actor," he finally spoke. "Or I am going to have to go kill Pucey."

I grabbed his wrists urgently. "Malfoy, you cannot tell a soul about this," I rushed out.

"Are you kidding me?" He frowned with dark eyes and then tore out of my grip before starting to pace back and forth. His hands clenched into fists and he brought one to his mouth, biting down on it. He paced angrily until he growled and in one swift movement turned and punched the wall. An enraged roar then came from him as he faced the wall, trying to resist an inner beast within him from emerging.

"Malfoy promise you won't-"

He whipped around and stalked back over to me. "Listen to me, Taylor. I will tear that fucker to the bones."

My heart caved in, my cages collapsing over it. I pleaded to him, "you can't do this, Malfoy just leave it, please."

"I can't leave it," he growled. "Don't ask me to leave it."

"Please," I begged and took his hands again, running my thumbs over his burning knuckles. "For now. For me."

He looked at me conflicted for a while. His eyes were a knife in my ribs, the sharp point digging deeper until he finally sighed through his nose. "Then what?" He asked. "Do you want me to go back to chasing you? Because I'm not a dog playing fetch."

I couldn't help but huff, "I'm sure Pansy would appreciate that."

He rolled his eyes while my hands still held his. "Parkinson was a rebound. I needed something to let off some steam with."

I was visibly disgusted at the sentence and my little green friend within me returned, reminding me of the feelings I had uncovered for the Slytherin. "Can I have some time?" I slowly asked. "Maybe... I just need time to get used to the idea." I weighed, though I knew well within me that nothing was going to change my feelings, I just needed to work harder to ignore them. Maybe there was a middle ground we could come too where we'd both be pleased, yet safe.

"What is there to get used too?" He scowled. "The fact I'm not a golden haired Hufflepuff?"

My eyes snapped up at him, much like lightning on a pitch black night. "Don't," I barely whispered.

He clicked his jaw and rolled the muscle in his neck as if restraining himself. A sigh sounded from him, "I'm sorry. It just came out. I feel like I'm on fire right now."

"It won't work," I gritted out now, my facial structure tensing as I recalled what happened to the previous man I let into my heart.

"Because you're not letting it. You mean to tell me the past few weeks have meant nothing to you?"

My struggle to respond spoke volumes and the familiar arrogant smirk I had fallen for appeared on his sharp face. The ligaments in his hands relaxing within mine. The effects of my stutter seemed to rival one of a Calming Potion as all animosity shifted from him.

"So it has meant something," he teased and I habitually stepped back, dropping his hands. Seeing how far the wall opposite me was, it wouldn't be long until my back would meet the stone of the one behind me.

"It hasn't worked," I half choked out. My voice was completely denying me however.

"Somehow I don't believe you," he leered closer with calculated movements. "I wonder what it would take it to really make you swoon then, Taylor."

I breathed a laugh, trying to pretend it didn't sound as nervous as I was. "You're incredible you know that? I wish I had just an inch of your self confidence." He was right in front of me again, toe to toe. "Keep trying Malfoy, it will never happen," I said clearly, attempting to appear bold.

My heart raced as I felt my back meet the wall. He slowly took my hand, running a delicate thumb over my wrist and pinning it beside my head. The silver eyes drank me in. I couldn't help the grin grow on my face now. "Still not swooning," I dared. "But by all means if you want to admit that you're just not that-"

The kiss came feather-light. Chaste and warm.

* * *

 **What a roller coaster, right guys? I had this mapped in my head for so long and when it came to writing it, I struggled to write it right. I hope it still met all your expectations regardless. Next chapter's already written and ready for posting so don't worry you won't be waiting too long for the _real_ good stuff ;) Thank you fowlgirl19, haleyamazing13, Katiekatexoxo, ElinorSinclair, BraziaRios, JuliaSora and my guests for the reviews! It's the best feeling to see people so into the story and enjoying it! x**


	39. Chapter Thirty Eight

Chapter Thirty Eight

His lips brushed mine again. Not an innocent nudge, but a fiery tease. I tried to pull away before I lost myself, but my senses had been seduced to the point where I could no longer think straight. Every part of me wanted more.

"Draco," I whispered slowly, prolonging each syllable as my tongue bathed in them. Maybe he could do what I couldn't, maybe he could pull away just now. I was completely wrong when his lips grew into a smile at the mention of his name. He then leaned in completely, hand slid onto the side of my face, nestled on the top of my neck and thumb under my ear.

My world melted into a blur. His thumb moved over my cheek and our breaths mingled just before his lips closed over mine again. It was delicious, every part of it. I brought my hands to his neck and chest, pulling him closer. A growl rumbled from the bottom of his throat as he pushed his tongue in. His body pressed even closer until there was no possible space between us - but it still didn't feel like enough. I wanted to be closer. This feeling was completely foreign to me yet completely natural. Kissing Cedric hadn't been anything like this. Our lips continued to move lusciously, tongues swirling as we delved into each other while our noses brushed together.

There was no telling how long we kissed for, but it felt like hours of bliss. His hand moved from my neck and ran all the way down my side. His touch so gentle, I could barely feel his fingers tracing from the passion in our kissing. Then I felt his hand tuck under my school sweater, skin on bare skin and I yelped from surprise, breaking our kiss in the action. A deep chuckle came from him as he seemed to enjoy my squirming and ran a thumb over my bare side.

"Malfoy," I then stuttered. Awareness of what was happening infiltrated my senses, clarity starting to attack.

"No," he frowned, his grey eyes snapping open to look at me with hurt. "You called me Draco."

"Draco," I slowly said, though it was different from the enticing way I said it earlier. I gripped onto his arm to pull his hand out from under my jumper.

Something washed over his expression and he smirked up at me. He rested an arm by the side of my head onto the wall and leaned over me. I nearly shrunk under his towering figure. "First kiss?" he teased.

"No," I quickly shot back with a frown.

He mirrored my expression with a frown as if momentarily jealous. I then hugged my arms to myself, a blush appearing over my cheeks as insecurity came over me. "I haven't..."

"... Done anything before." He finished for me with a nod. Unsuspectingly, he smiled and nipped my chin with his fingers. "Don't worry about it," he said. "I like it."

A small smile grew on my face and I looked up at him through my lashes. The last thing I saw was his immaculate face leaning in again with closed eyes before I lost myself again in our kissing.

I was in a daze the next morning. Despite my little to no sleep, I felt fresher than ever. I brushed a finger over my swollen lips and suppressed a girlish giggle into my pillow. He had surprised me on every level, not just by the initial kiss, but his gentlemanly behavior following. He never made me feel foolish for being shy when he tried to slither under my sweater. After that he didn't push his boundaries, keeping it to the somewhat innocent lip locking.

Then after, when we had gone well overtime in our patrol hours, he walked me back to my dorm. Sending me off to bed with one last sweet peck. My heart had been racing since as I laid in bed recollecting my memories of the night. Mia had been strangled by cuddles as all I wanted to do was bask in affection.

It was only a matter of time until the depth of reality would weigh down on me again, reminding me why I was neglecting my feelings for the blonde heir in the first place. The fact his father was a Death Eater haunted me all the way to the Great Hall where I couldn't ignore my excitement to see Malfoy. I was disheartened when he wasn't present at the Slytherin table yet.

Instead, a particular Gryffindor approached me with a wrapped up sandwich in his hand.

"Can we talk?" Harry asked.

"Sure?" I said with uncertainty. Suddenly anxiety got to me that he knew of my movements last night.

He smiled which settled my nerves. "Great, I just feel like I haven't spoken to you in weeks."

"Well you haven't," I pointed out. "We're meant to be keeping distance in front of Umbridge, remember?"

"Which is why we should go eat in the Room of Requirement." He held up his wrapped sandwich noticeably. "Grab your breakfast and I'll meet you there."

I snatched a large mug and filled it with cubes of watermelon and pineapple before rushing all the way up to the seventh floor.

"So did you have something urgent you needed to say or just wanted a friendly catch up?" I asked as I entered the Room of Requirement.

It resembled something similar to the old D.A. meetings I used to attend, only had a more homely vibe with a table and chairs in the center. Fashioned on top of a Venetian rug I recognized from the library.

He took a deep breath and placed his sandwich down. "I just wanted to iron something out that has been bugging me," Harry said and then scratched the back of his neck nervously.

I eyed him curiously as I slid into the seat opposite of him. "Go on."

"I know you saw Cho and I in the tea shop," he sighed with shut eyes. "And I know you have a bad history with her... I just wanted to know if you were okay if I started seeing her."

I blinked. He wanted my approval before dating Cho? I tugged at my collar as a heat swayed over me. If Harry had known who I was kissing last night, this situation would be very different - it may not have even be happening.

"Harry," I nervously breathed a laugh, amazed he considered me. "I can't believe you're asking me this."

"Well you and Cho haven't always seen eye to eye. You're a big part of my life, Mel. I just want you to be comfortable with me introducing someone into it."

I smiled, warmed by the consideration. It was true, Cho and I weren't standing on the same ground and I couldn't imagine we would anytime soon. Nevertheless, Harry had been through an awful year and if Cho was making it better, then who was I to deny him that happiness? "I would be more than happy for you."

He let out a breath of relief then laughed. "Okay good, because we're already dating."

I laughed, "I'm not as scary as everyone is saying."

He winced, "do you really think I would believe rumours?"

It was true after all, Harry had been subject to possibly more than me lately. Now that the meat of the conversation had been dealt with, I stuck my fork into my watermelon cubes.

We spoke about everything and this was how I always enjoyed to spend my time with Harry. Just us and the freedom to speak about anything we wanted. He asked me about the Inquisitorial Squad and filled me in on D.A. training. Then we discussed the mass break out in Azkaban, angered by the Ministry blaming Sirius. It hurt to know how innocent Sirius was in all of this, yet had to hide away like a fugitive.

We spoke about Harry's dreams, but it was still too fragmented for him to piece together what was happening. It still unnerved me, to know Voldemort was living out there and making movements with his new multiplying ranks of Death Eaters. He asked about my dreams, but in the past few weeks they had slimmed to almost none. I barely needed Dreamless Sleep anymore which gave peace to my mind.

"I wish I was a brave as you." I told Harry, referring to his retelling of dreams.

"Being brave doesn't mean I don't get scared, Mel," he said. "It just means I don't let the fear stop me."

It was these words that resonated something deep within me and my mind centred on Malfoy. Particularly how alive he made me feel last night. Harry went on to complain about Snape and his occlumency training, but my mind was in a faraway place. Realising I shouldn't allow fear of the unknown, fear of fathers or fear of Death Eaters stop me from happiness. In the end, would my life be worth living if I spent all my time cowering and crying in fear? Once we finished our breakfast, I went straight back to my dormitory and threw open the top drawer by my bed to see the sparkling silver necklace laying there.

It meant a lot to put this necklace on now. The weight of my relationship with Malfoy depended on it and I wasn't willing to lose him again because I refused to open my eyes. His father would most likely present me to Voldemort at the first chance, but as I picked up the delicate chain and clipped it around my neck, I decided I would cross that bridge when it would come to it.

I made it to History just in time to see the Slytherin's still waiting outside for Binn's to invite them in. Daphne questioned my whereabouts at breakfast, but I lied saying I was in the library.

"Sit with Nott," I smiled at her and she raised a brow.

"You're a bit odd this morning, is everything okay?"

"Everything is great," I smiled at her and followed everyone into the class.

As instructed, Daphne took Nott's arm and dragged him to sit in my spot beside her in History. This would make the Slytherin boys uneven and leave one spot open for me. Seeing Malfoy chuck his bag down at his usual desk in the back corner, I rushed over and took the seat next to him. A smirk curled from his lips as he pulled the chair out for me.

I graciously nodded a thank you and sat down. I then flicked my long brown locks over my shoulder, purposely hitting his shoulder with my hand in the action to draw attention to my neck. It worked, as his grey eyes stayed glued to it for a moment longer, having noticed the necklace.

"Okay," Binn's voice droned in the background. "If you'll all open your textbooks to Chapter Fifteen, Page Four and we'll continue on Giants."

I gave Malfoy a sideways glance to see him smiling, genuinely and happily, accepting my unspoken message. I didn't listen to anything Binn's said that lesson and the only thing I noted was the mesmerizing way Malfoy kept looking over at me.

It ended up being the longest History class we'd ever had. As soon as Binn's had given us our reading topics, everyone was busting out of their seats. We walked beside each other in the tidal wave of students exiting the class, most of us destined to get to Potion's next. When there were so many students that we were unnoticeable, he grabbed me by the arm and dragged me into a nearby broom cupboard. It was so cliché I started laughing when he slammed the door shut.

I barely had a chance to look at his face as he crushed me against the wall with a heavy kiss. Our tongues immediately met as our bodies moulded into each other. I wrapped my arms around his head, hugging him closer while his hands pulled me by my hips. It was ten-levels more intense than our kiss last night and legitimately took my breath away. The strong feeling of warmth spiralled through my system again. This. This felt true. This felt good. This felt right.

"You have no idea how long I have wanted to do this for," he said fervently as he breathed in deeply through our kisses.

I practically clawed at his shirt, desperate for more of him. "We're going to be late for class," I laughed into his mouth.

"Fuck class," he grinned. His hands ran quickly down my sides and then slipped to my lower back, forcing me to arch my body closer.

I broke away from the kiss, like a plug tugged out of a sink. "No, I can't be late." I was out of breath and panting from how passionate the kiss was. It was an exchange of passion I had never experienced before. After just a taste of it, I needed more.

"No you don't," he said and went in to continue kissing, but I pulled my head away, hands up to his chest to shield myself.

"No really," I protested and saw the frown grow on his face. "Snape will worry and..." a quick panic shot through me as I realised he could use legilimency on me if I raised his suspicions. Merlin forbid he saw _this._ "Sorry, Malfoy we need to get to class." I blurted out.

"Why would he care?" He asked as he stepped back, adjusting his green and silver tie.

I flattened my skirt and pulled the hems of my sweater, "I can't explain."

"You still don't trust me?" He sighed and I reached over to brush his hair down with my fingers. "What can I do to make you trust me?" He asked as I opened the door to the broom cupboard.

I couldn't help but sigh and rub my right temple. "I don't know, Malfoy."

"Draco."

"Draco." I corrected and glimpsed at him. "Like I said, just give me some time to get used to this."

We were late for Potion's, drawing the attention of the room as I had desperately wanted to avoid. My head went straight down as I scurried to a free seat. Unfortunately that free seat wound up being on the Gryffindor's table beside Hermione. This would be the true test as to whether I meant a shred of anything to Malfoy, if he would follow me to this quarter of the class then my perception on him would completely reverse.

And it did.

As I heard the quiet groan of Ron Weasley when he pulled out the chair beside me and threw his bag onto the table. A small smile flicked on the corners of my mouth as he was visibly against joining them, yet wanted to sit with me. I purposely fingered my silver necklace which caught his eye and sent a grateful smile his direction. But on the other corner of my eye, I noticed Hermione Granger staring curiously at the two of us.

* * *

I was a fan of soft, feminine colours. So naturally no part of me objected to splashing pastels all over the castle for the upcoming Easter festivities. I smiled as charmed rabbits hopped along the window panes whilst light coloured streamers rained down the halls. I tapped my wand on a loose bit of blue ribbon and watched it twirl into a neat bow.

"What a waste of time," Malfoy said as he put down a woven basket. He had just been distributing easter eggs around our assigned gardens.

"Prefect, hey?" I mused.

He barked a laugh. "Worth it to see the faces of little rats when I give them detention."

I used my wand to tie another bow. "Yet the other Inquisitorial Squad members have our authority and more and don't have to do this."

"But if you think about it we're at the top of the squad as Prefects. King and Queen if you will."

"Only you would title yourself that," I giggled.

A moment of silence went by as he thought about something. "You're my Queen right, Melody?" Such a hopeful voice it made my heart stretch.

I turned to him, unsure how to answer that question. We had definitely surpassed the line of friendship over the past week. At every opportunity, mainly between classes, Draco would pull me into a broom cupboard or around a corner for a quick kiss. One time Michael Corner had almost spotted us and I had to throw a Disillusionment Charm on myself. I had no doubt mastered that by now. Otherwise, we were joined at the hip. He sat beside me every class and every meal in the Great Hall. I grew concerned that people would find it odd, but it seemed thanks to Malfoy's teasing and courting in the past month, they were used to us being seen together.

And I couldn't ignore how every spare moment I had, my mind was obsessed with him. It was unbelievable how beautiful and mesmerizing I found him once I allowed myself too. How smooth his milky light skin was. The way his blonde hair sat so neatly in every instance. Those iridescent silver eyes. My favourite was when he was in his complete natural element, simply reading a blackboard or working on a potion. His face relaxed in the most handsome way.

"I guess so," I said with a wonky smile. "I mean, I am a Slytherin aren't I?"

He rolled his eyes as he turned and cast streamers into roof. "You know that's not what I meant."

"I don't know," I whined defeated. "We've never really discussed this, have we?"

In all honesty it was the only topic on my mind, but I was too afraid to voice my thoughts. Acknowledging what this was out loud entered a new territory. There were too many other things to consider that I dreaded. Like the fact I'd be willingly subjecting myself to a Death Eater family. Or that Harry would most likely disown me, along with the other Gryffindor comrades. I inwardly grimaced as I imagined what Sirius or Lupin would say.

"Well let's discuss," he said and moved to my side. "Let's make this official. Be my Queen."

I took in a heavy breath. "It's not that simple."

"You _still_ don't trust me." He frowned.

"Draco, I do!" I exclaimed. "... to an extent."

He groaned. "Well there you go," he gestured to me. "There's no relationship without trust."

"You have to understand the position of my safety, Draco. If you truly cared about me-"

A hand shot up to silence me. "If you truly believed I cared about you, you would trust I'd never put you in a situation that would jeopardise your safety."

I chewed my lip as I considered his words.

"Melody," he said, looking me straight in the eye now. "Have I given you a reason not to trust me?"

It was an answer I couldn't deny. "No, you have not." I answered almost stubbornly. He had caught me. He stepped forward now and took my hands, beckoning me to meet his gaze.

"Be my Queen," he repeated.

"I want too, but..."

"Then say yes."

"Do you know how dangerous just these memories could be?"

"It's worth it." He smiled. "You are worth it."

It crossed my mind again that his interest in me was just to impress his father. But I had put him through a hard month and his emotions were so raw and genuine. I had no choice. I wanted him.

"I'll be your Queen," I said with a smile. My heart pounded at the reality of my daze.

His smile blossomed, true happiness radiating from his expression as he leant down and placed a gentle kiss on my lips. It was irrefutable, I was completely enamoured by Draco Malfoy.

Ever the gentleman, he walked me back to my dorm. Halfway there he had taken hold of my hand and there was a second where I hesitated, afraid to show our affection publicly, but I remembered what Harry had said to me.

 _Being brave doesn't mean I don't get scared, Mel. It just means I don't let the fear stop me._

Before we split ways, he left another loving kiss on my cheek and I just wanted to fall into his embrace. The approaching footsteps of another student interrupted us and I habitually sprung away from him.

Daphne immediately rose her eyebrows as I merrily hopped into bed that night. Even Mia cocked her head as she looked at me.

"What's got you so chirpy?" She asked.

I looked over at Pansy's bed and then waved Daphne over. "Are they asleep?" I asked as she climbed onto my bed.

"Think so," she half shrugged and then squinted at me. "Is this what I think it is?" She said and reached forward to my neck.

I gasped and covered the skin with my hand. She gasped at my response and then grinned widely.

"It is!" She chirped. "And is it who I think it is?"

I chewed my bottom lip and regarded her sheepishly. "Draco..." I squeaked.

"I knew it!" She exclaimed and bounced on the bed, alternatively making myself and Mia bounce too.

"Is it that obvious?" I winced.

"Melody, does the sun rise in the morning?" She said with a trace of sarcasm.

I blushed what I knew was a deep red while she squealed. "Honestly it's about time between you two," she said happily. "And you're perfect for each other. You will soften him up and he will harden you up."

I lent back onto my pillow with a subtle huff. "I'm still afraid."

"You're always afraid." She rolled her eyes.

"I have reason to be," I muttered as I stared at my bare arm, recalling the bruises I once woke up with.

"Oh no," Daphne suddenly said apprehensively.

I looked up to see her eyes on Pansy's bed. Only it wasn't just Pansy's bed. It was Pansy furiously sitting on her bed, her curtains now drawn open. From the look of her furious face, she had overheard our conversation.

An audible gulp slid down my throat at the sight. If hatred was visible the air would have been scarlet.

In a flash, Pansy had pounced onto me and started raining blows into my body. I felt my back collide with the rough carpeted floor as she continued to smash her fists into me. The hard hit to the floor left me deaf. Daphne's screaming was a mere distant buzz. Mia was scratching at her leg and hissing wildly. Pansy punched me in the jaw again and something animalistic awoke. I pulled her hair out in handfuls as I tried to wretch her off me. Another blow, this time to my abdomen that left me feeling sick. I scratched at her face desperately and felt a shift in her weight as Daphne tried to pull her off, but she was manic. I had never seen such a rage.

"You Blast-Ended Skank!" She screamed and went to punch me again, but I wriggled out of the way. Angered I had dodged it, she gripped my throat hard.

My airways squeezed shut as she choked me. My hands started to tingle like they were going numb as I clawed at her wrists again. It was amazing how quick my body weakened from the lack of air.

"Petrificus Totalus," Daphne shouted, and Pansy went limp, falling forward onto my body.

My ribs were no longer steel traps as a rush of air returned to my lungs. Daphne and… Tracey!? Tracey Davis was also standing there. She bent down and assisted Daphne in dragging the unconscious pig off my body. Short and shallow bursts were still attacking my airways as I slowly sat up. All the pain from the hits were starting to surface. I ran a hand over my jaw to feel a wet slime. Pulling it away revealed bloody spit was drooling from my mouth. I coughed as it all started to take effect.

Daphne grimaced as she scanned over me and reached out to assist me to my feet. "Merlin," she breathed.

I gently moved back to my bed. Daphne mothering me to an irritable extent.

"We need to go to the hospital wing!" She ushered as I tried to pull my covers over me.

"She gave you a pretty good beating, Taylor." Tracey observed as she leant on my bedpost with crossed arms.

Going to the hospital wing meant more than just Pomfrey healing my bruises. She would force the truth out of me and despite the unfathomable rage I felt towards Parkinson for attacking me like a bison, I could not turn her in. I could not get her in trouble. I'd always wondered if Pansy had known it was me who nearly killed her in Hogsmeade. It was almost unquestionable. We both knew the truth and I would never understand why she kept it secret. But I owed it to her now, for me to keep this secret.

"I can't," I said and pulled Mia onto my lap. "Pansy would get in trouble."

"She deserves it!" Daphne's eyes were about to pop out of their sockets.

"She does," I simply replied. "But I can't, Daph." My eyes flickered from the bewildered Greengrass to the sceptical Davis. "Let's keep this between us."

Tracey's eyes roamed over me in consideration before she shrugged. "Beats me," she said before returning to her bed.

Daphne pouted and then shook her head. "You're too good for your own good, Melody."

Tracey had revived Pansy now who was laying weakly in her bed. She stared at me with an indignant glower before spitting a term I hadn't been called my entire life. "Mudblood."

* * *

 **This is just the beginning guys! I'm so excited for everything I have planned ahead. Thanks for reading and big big hugs for fowlgirl19, JuliaSora, BraziaRios, haleyamazing13, Lady Sundowne, neverfargone and my guests for leaving the lovely reviews. I'm so glad you liked the last chapter.**


	40. Chapter Thirty Nine

Chapter Thirty Nine

The pain had intensified in the morning and Daphne continued to force me to the hospital wing.

"Just say you fell down the stairs," she suggested.

I brushed my hair one last time before turning to her. She was standing at the bathroom door with crossed arms. "Daph seriously, drop it."

"The makeup has done nothing! Let me try heal you at least."

I flinched at the suggestion. Daphne? Healing spells? Sure. And Voldemort was going to gift me Easter Eggs? I tried not to laugh at the notion.

"I know what you're thinking," she said as she eyeballed me. "Let me get Theo to try at least. Just some simple mending."

I sighed and exited the bathroom. Her scolding-self following hot on my heels. "Okay, Nott can try." I said bothered and sat down on my bed.

In less than ten minutes Nott was stood opposite me with a wand in his hand. He tapped it thoughtfully against his cheek as he tried to remember the spell. "I think I've got it," he said to Daphne.

"Think?" I raised a brow.

He waved his wand exaggeratedly in a large circular swish and I frantically held my hands up. "Merlin-Merlin, Nott-wait-no!" I rushed out. "Whatever healing spell that is, THAT is not the hand motion for it."

He looked down at his arm and nodded. "You're right, too much." He said. He did the same motion, but with a delicate hand this time. "Altius," he spoke.

The bruising on my jaw started to tingle at first and I frowned. It was a different sensation to when Pomfrey had healed me after my Dragon battle last year. The tingling started to rapidly move deeper and before I knew it my jaw felt like it was aflame.

"Nott make it stop!" I cried, batting my jaw as if I expected fire itself to be burning me.

"Altius!" He said again, flicking his wand a totally different way he had before. Tears were starting to well in my eyes at the feeling.

"Nott make it reverse!" Daphne grabbed his arm and he swished it again.

With one last whoosh he had calmed the burning away, but now my bruise felt worse. I touched it with my hand and ended up hissing in pain.

"What did you do babe?" Daphne asked worriedly as she leaned in close to me, observing my face.

"I don't really know," he frowned then clicked his fingers together as a thought graced his mind. "Let me get Malfoy, he will fix it better than me."

"No not Malfoy," I muttered annoyed. "I don't want him to know."

"He already thinks you're clumsy, Melody. Don't worry he won't care you fell down the stairway." Nott said obliviously.

Daphne smiled and tugged his arm. "Malfoy and Melody are dating now, Theo."

He stared back at me with raised brows, "I see. That explains it."

"Explains what?" I asked as I rubbed my neck in agony.

"Explains why he has been acting extra smug lately. You can't say anything to the man without him shooting you down."

"I thought that was normal," Daphne mumbled under her breath to receive a glare from me.

"Can't you get Blaise? He's pretty smart." I beseeched.

"He's already gone down to breakfast." Nott said.

A knocking on our door called all our attention. At first, we all glanced at each other peculiarly, wondering who it could be. But the next recurrent knocks at a faster succession and heavier pound gave me an idea.

My eyes widened, "I think it's Malfoy."

Nott brightened. "Great I'll let him in!"

I pleaded at Daphne with my eyes, begging her to stop him but she simply shrugged at me with a 'what-am-I-supposed-to-do' expression. There was no other chance to stop him. Nott had opened the door and as suspected, Malfoy stood there. Arm leant on the frame with a cool aura as if he was expecting me to open the door and swoon at his stance.

He straightaway scowled as his eyes ran over Nott. "Nott?" He spat. "What do you think you're doing in here?"

"Daph wanted my help to heal Melody." He answered innocently, and I would have facepalmed if not for my aching skin. Oh Theodore.

Malfoy arched a blonde brow and stepped in uninvited. "Heal Melody? Why does Melody need…" his eyes then landed on me, "healing." He finished.

I bit my lip with anticipation as his grey marbles skimmed over me.

"What the fuck happened to you?" He frowned then rushed over to me.

"I fell down the stair way," I lied and caught Daphne's disappointed expression.

"When?" He exclaimed as he knelt in front of me. "I was with you all day yesterday."

"This morning on the way to breakfast," I answered a little too quickly.

His frown deepened and then he turned to look at Daphne. "What, did you push her down seven flights or something?"

"She tripped," Daphne nodded. "And fell. A lot."

He looked back at me with a slight scowl masking over the offense I could see in his eyes. "And you asked Nott to heal you? Since when was Theodore a Healer?"

"It was Daphne's idea." I said, and Daphne silently yelled at me in the background with an exaggerated drop of her shoulders. "I didn't think it was bad enough to go to the hospital wing."

"Mel, you look terrible!" He gestured to my face. "How did you bruise so quickly?"

I frowned, "thanks." I spoke flatly. "And I don't know. Stop asking so many questions."

"Malfoy, can you help her a little?" Daphne asked sweetly.

He sighed. "Yeah. It might take a while though."

"You two go on, I don't want to hold you up."

"Sure," Daphne winked in the background and then took Nott's hand to leave the room.

"Thanks anyway, Nott." I called to him as the door swung shut leaving just the pair of us. I looked back at Malfoy, kneeling on the floor with one knee as if going to propose. "I know what you're going to say." I sighed.

"I don't think you do, otherwise you wouldn't be saying that." He said. "Do not lie to me."

I thought he was about to be stubborn and wrathful, but instead his features softened. He placed a hand on my cheek before leaning over to kiss me gently on the temple. His thumb on then began to trace small circles that beckoned me to close my eyes and relish his soft touch. Who knew such a cold man could have such a warm touch? I opened them at the feeling of something block against my skin to see his wand now tracing my cheek. His eyes focused intensely with a furrowed brow. As always, I dreamily gazed upon him as he went by usual daily happenings.

"Episkey," his voice was barely a whisper, but that didn't refrain the spell from caressing my skin. A branching tingle replaced the heated feeling on my jaw. His thumb raised again to nick me on the jaw, testing to see if I'd wince at the touch. "How is that?"

"Better," I smiled. "How do you know that spell?"

His face fell to the ground, a conflicted twist taking over his hardened look. "Just be glad I know it." He said and I knowingly avoided pushing the question. "Now, breakfast? Or are there any other injuries I don't know about?"

My mind pictured my bruising torso, but he hardly seemed to be in the mood to know. I lifted a smile again. "That's everything."

The way he nodded his head and eyed my body made me think he didn't believe me. Nevertheless, we made our way down the Great Stairway to the Hall. Just shy of reaching the doors, his fingers looped between mine; his large hands almost enveloping mine from the size difference.

"I didn't take you for the publicly affectionate type." I teased with a toothy smirk.

"Melody, I don't know if you have noticed, but you are quite the desirable catch." His hand tugged me closer, jilting me from the suddenness. "And like all my finest possessions, I will gladly show you off."

My heart flipped for two reasons. One, he had managed to make me feel more special than any man ever had. Two, nerves from the impending reactions from our peers. I put in effort to avoid looking at the Gryffindor table knowing Harry's jaw would be hitting the ground. But the moment my eyes landed on a glaring Payton at Slytherin's table, I retreated to look there anyway. Sure enough, Hermione's mouth was parted while a fried egg limply dangled from her fork. Ron had the most static look of confusion whilst Harry seemed unnaturally blank. No trace of anger or disappointment present on his face, just complete blankness.

There was something powerful about being by Draco's side. Everything from the way he held himself, to the way he spoke, to that look of unassailable confidence in his eye said he was above everyone. He had the kind of appearance that made you look twice or stop you in your tracks. Walking beside him made me believe he must have been used to it. The sudden pause in a person's natural expression when their eyes landed on him, followed by their overcompensating nonchalant gaze and weak smile. It was like he held the world in his palm. Something about the authority made me weak in the knees and lightheaded upstairs.

Turns out our public debut as a couple wasn't as big as news as I thought. Most people glimpsed at us with a curious glint in their eye or raised brow, but their attention was quickly distracted by something else. Perhaps we were a more obvious pairing than I had envisioned. Faye continued to separate herself with Payton, but I caught her constant staring at us during classes. It was killing her not to gossip and giggle over my first boyfriend.

At least that's what I believed everyone felt until I eventually crossed paths with Harry the next day following Care of Magical Creatures. He stormed after me up the hill from Hagrid's hut, Ron by his side while Hermione reluctantly trailed behind them. Daphne was latched onto my arm, urging me to ignore him and continue walking, but after such a rocky year for our relationship I was adamant to face him.

I turned, eyes landing on the breathless figure. "Harry, I know what you are going to say-"

"How could you?" He practically spat. "Melody, you're taking this Inquisitorial Squad and Umbridge taming way too far. I mean, you're cosy with Malfoy?!"

"What Umbridge taming?" Daphne questioned and I groaned at Harry for the slip.

"Nevermind that," I said to her and then looked back at the irritated boy who lived. "You don't understand, I was going to tell you, but-"

"He's the son of a Death Eater!" He exclaimed.

"Harry, watch your mouth!" I barked back. "Listen, I respected you with Cho-"

"Yeah and I respected you enough to go to you about her first. Besides, you and Cho are nothing compared to Malfoy and I."

My eyes darkened. "I respect you, Harry Potter, don't make me question it."

"Well too bad because you have me questioning mine." He frowned deeply. "Tell me this is a joke? That you're not actually dating that prick."

A stab of offence went through me as I felt protective over Draco. Harry was becoming more unlikable at the second and it was taking a great deal of my inner strength to control my tongue.

"I am dating that 'prick.'" I shot with squinted eyes. "You'd be surprised to know that that 'prick' cares a whole lot more about me than you seem to right now."

"And I suppose that prick gave you those bruises by your jaw too then?" He advanced.

My hand raised to my jaw. Draco had done well this morning to heal the injuries from Pansy, but it still left remnants of purple and bluing skin. Daphne's arm grabbed my upper arm and pulled.

"Mel, don't waste your time with this bullshit," she said pointedly while staring down Harry.

I gladly followed her steps yet heard Harry in the background, his tone not as harsh as it was. "I do care about you, Melody. That's why I do this."

* * *

As time passed and I had a clearer head to think about my squabble with Harry, I started to see things from his perspective. I was unreasonable towards him. He was having a hard enough year already and it most likely appeared like I had betrayed him. But he still wasn't considering my feelings amongst all things. The whole situation was giving me a headache and I was ready to clear things up and hopefully move past this.

I always wondered why Slytherin's had such a bad reputation for skiving classes and breaking rules. Gryffindor's were just as bad. As I waited patiently outside for Harry, Ron or Hermione to make an appearance; there were plenty of students sneaking out of the Common Room or returning late. I was in no place to speak though, I was out of bed past curfew too. Then again, my Inquisitorial Squad and prefect stature made me null to any punishments anyone tried to throw my way.

It was getting far too late now, and I'd waited here since dinner concluded. My mind couldn't help but start to wonder where they were. Then the bright red hair of Ginny Weasley accompanied by a fellow fourth year Gryffindor returned. Ginny flashed me a closed mouth smile which tainted my mood further considering we had certainly become closer over the Christmas break. No doubt the trio had told everyone about Draco and I. Not long after, the Weasley twins galloped down the stairs and it dawned on me where everyone was. D.A.

"Fred!" I called and one of them turned to me. The one I was assuming was Fred.

His eyes fell over me, sat on one of the stairway railings, legs swinging. "Yes, Taylor?"

"Is Harry still at D.A.?" I asked.

He frowned and shared a look with his twin. They both hesitated, unsure whether to trust me. "You're not going to give us in, are you?" George asked.

My heart faltered. "You really think I would?" I asked hurtfully. "I'm the same person, doesn't matter I have this badge on."

"What about who is on your arm?" Fred frowned.

"I see Harry hasn't wasted time in alerting every one of my relationship status." I rolled my arms and jumped down from my spot on the balustrades.

"He didn't have too," Fred shot back with equally as much sass.

"The way you two have been hand in hand all day have said it all." George added.

I blushed and redirected my gaze to the stairs to see Finnigan now descending. They were always dismissed in different intervals of time, Harry, Hermione and Ron were always last to leave.

"Just because I'm dating Draco doesn't change a thing."

"Oh, Draco is it now?" Fred mused.

I scoffed. "Good night." And with that I started to heavily step up the stairs, making sure to bump shoulders with Finnigan.

"Traitor," I heard him whisper, but I wasn't in the mood to deal with him now.

I marched all the way up to the seventh floor just in time to see the Room of Requirement door fading from the wall with Harry, Ron and Hermione leaving. Ron noticed me first and pinched Harry to gain his attention. Hermione made a very visible sigh and rubbed her temple as she sensed the imminent battle of words.

"Come to apologise?" Ron was sure to get the first words in.

"I haven't done anything wrong," I defended.

"Enlighten me on how dating Draco Malfoy isn't wrong?" Harry frowned.

"Mel it's been a long day," Hermione said drearily. "Maybe we can readdress this another day."

"Yeah," Ron shot. "It's been a hard session of D.A. learning new skills to defend us against your father and now boyfriend and father in law."

Every time it was a new wound, a new scar to add to the collection of words that marked me. The hurt of Ron's words and the disgruntled look on Harry to say he didn't care veiled my insides in a deep pang. A feeling I never invited, yet it always found a way to me when all I wanted was sunshine. I looked dismayed at Harry, searching for any sense of culpability on his face to see nothing. Dating Draco had done more damage to us than anything ever had this year.

"I was in that graveyard with you too," I spoke to Harry with a nasty edge. "You act like I'm a stranger in all of this or someone sitting on the sidelines. Well I'm not, I was right there with you and I still am. It doesn't matter who I date. It doesn't matter who I came from. I thought out of everyone you would understand."

My eyes then glanced across all three of them. "Am I suddenly less human for who I snog?" And when I got no response, I simply turned on my feet and started walking down the stairs. The familiar warmth swathed my nose, my emotions welling up, but I refused to spill tears over this. Harry was being immature. He almost acted as if I was a Death Eater myself.

My mind travelled through all the rejection I was experiencing from my friends. Payton and Faye still refused to talk to me. All I really had was Daphne now, maybe Nott too by extension. Even Pansy despised me for more than she ever had. So, I could kiss her and Millicent goodbye. Not that I found that much of a loss anyway.

A throaty sighed came from me as I eventually teetered my way to my dorm room. It appeared empty at first with all the curtains of the beds opened and I assumed everyone was getting drunk somewhere, it was a Friday night after all. But the movement of black and white caught my eyes and I saw Draco sat on my bed. Mia was perched beside him, crooking her neck and rubbing her scalp against his arm. A smile graced my face. Though I had lost my friends, I seemed to have gained something better.

"Aren't you a sight for sore eyes?" I said blissfully as I waltzed into my room.

"Yes, I wish I could say the same." He scowled, and my mood completely fell again. "I found out where they were your bruises are from."

I swallowed thickly and looked shamefully down to the side. My hurt from earlier was swelling now.

He raised to his feet with irritation plastered all over his face. "Why did you lie to me? I said do not lie to me."

"I didn't want you to worry." I recoiled.

"Worry about Parkinson? I could skin that pig with my eyes closed, Melody."

"Worry about me." I corrected him with a steelier tone. "She was just angry. I'm fine."

"She'll be sorry when I see her, that's for sure." Draco hissed and turned to pace the room as he always did when his anger was brimming. He shoved his hands into his pockets and thoughtfully perused his surroundings. "Not even a day in and you're already lying to me, Taylor."

A heavy knot was starting to block my chest and suppress my heart from beating.

"There is no relationship without trust. I am so annoyed at having to repeat myself so fucking early. Do you understand?" He icily glared at me.

There was something piercing about the way it felt when Malfoy scolded you. I'd almost prefer he burnt me with a flame than speak so coldly at me. It was funny how easily it affected me now that I had feelings for the man. A year ago, it'd never phase me. But now the hurt branched into a spider web that was intricate yet strong. The weight of disappointing everyone started to drag me down and I nimbly walked to my bed and sat down with a hanging head.

"I understand," I said softly.

Though I couldn't see him, I heard him sigh roughly. He sat down beside me and rubbed his forehead with his fingers. "You know how you were adamant this wouldn't work?" He asked.

I nodded with my eyes still fixed before me.

"Well it won't if you don't let it." He placed a hand on my knee. "I hate this feeling I get when you don't trust me. I want to be the first one you go to for help, not Nott or Zabini. I want it to be me."

I rested my head on his shoulder. "You are from now on." I said softly.

He placed a kiss on the top of my hair and gave my knee a squeeze. "Good."

* * *

 **As many of you guys have been wondering, Melody will be going through development as the story goes on. All these experiences and the people she spends time with will impact her. So we _are_ going to see her grow - don't worry! I've made it this way for a reason. I'm really excited for the upcoming chapters and to read everyone's response! Thank you BraziaRios, JuliaSora, fowlgirl19 and haleyamazing13 ~ you guys rock! x**


	41. Chapter Forty

Chapter Forty

After a series of delicate kisses from his soft lips my hands were willing to do his bidding. I brought them down his back while my head swam with desire. All my other thoughts paused while the scenery around us disappeared and I was lost in the moment. My heartbeat was fast, not from nerves that I was unaware of what his plans for me were, but from excitement. A hand ran through my hair as the kisses on my neck became harder and more urgent. Another hand slid around my waist and pulled me closer to his heavenly scented body. His kisses moved down to my shoulder, pushing the neckline of my grey tee aside while his hand continued to massage the back of my scalp. A small moan came from my mouth that charged him. Draco growled hungrily as me continued to kiss my body. My own hands moved to his blonde hair to tangle themselves while he travelled down.

My grey tee wouldn't give way anymore, so he was leaving pecks of kisses above my breasts. His hands moved to my hips to hold me and I wrapped one of my legs over his legs. He moved against me, pushing his body on me in a rewarding way. Now he moaned and the sight of him closing his eyes in pleasure sent my heart into a frenzy.

"Draco," I breathed.

"Yes, love?" He asked, his eyes were still shut as he moved against me again.

Things were going into uncharted territory. Before this, we had only ever kissed. Sure, they had been passionate and breathy, but this was a whole new level of intimacy we had never explored.

"W-what are we doing?" I didn't mean to stutter, but the pace of my heart made me.

He stopped and opened his eyes, looking down at me with steam. "I'm not sure," he said. "Are you okay?"

I nodded. "I think so."

He lent up and placed a kiss on my forehead. "If I get too carried away, tell me."

He moved down and kissed me on the lips for a while and I laced my fingers into his silky hair again. It bothered me more than I wanted to admit that he was experienced in what we were doing. This was my first time ever being so close to someone. Our bodies tangled on my bed with the curtains drawn. A sudden pang of jealousy hit my heart as I recalled the time last year I heard him and Pansy making out.

I pulled my lips from him with a pop as the antipathy began to scourge my brain. He frowned slightly as he looked down at me, his hand on my hip soothingly rubbing my side.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

I didn't want to admit my innocence towards what we were doing, though he most likely knew. I also didn't want to admit I had just envisioned him and his ex-plaything snogging in my mind.

"Yeah, perfect." I smiled. "Daphne might be back soon."

He scoffed as he started to untangle himself from me. "Greengrass." He said. "Really? That's your excuse?"

I sat up with a blush and adjusted my grey tee.

"We're going to Hogsmeade later." I said, which was in actual fact truth.

"Yeah later," he said and reached for my knee. "Not now." His hand started to massage my bare knee.

I couldn't help but smile at his affection. Every chance he got his hands were on me. Whether it was a caring way during class with his hand tracing circles on my thigh or a protective way as we walked through the halls, his hand placed securely on my lower back. Then the sweet little kisses whenever we parted ways or said good morning. Draco had begun making my tea daily now in the morning and I always thanked him with a quick peck on the cheek.

Daphne was more than happy for me. I often found her cooing at our actions and then relishing in her own love with Nott. They had become more inseparable lately since I often paired with Draco during classes. Blaise also expressed nothing but happiness for us, even commenting it was about time when he saw us at making eyes at dinner. Though not everyone was enjoying our displays of puppy love.

Pansy went out of her way to make my days harder if Draco wasn't in the vicinity. It was mostly just rude remarks or intense glaring, but more than once she had jinxed me to trip over or for a door to slam in my face. Then there was Payton's wrath. Seeing me happy seemed to add fuel to her fire as she and Pukey teamed up in spitting on me when I was down. Literally, as I laid from one of Pansy's jinxes.

Then there was Umbridge who seemed to tolerate the relationship, but like her response to most other couples, she would send us flying a meter from each other whenever we passed. And lastly, Harry. Our relationship had affected him most. He went so out of his way to avoid us that he would skip classes we shared. Even Hermione gave me the silent treatment. Hurt that I disregarded our friendship in the whole decision. I tried to communicate to her that it wasn't a five minute decision, but she wouldn't give me a chance.

It was afternoon when Daphne finally returned to our dorm and I was practically bursting with words to talk to her.

"Okay okay," she said to calm me down. "What is it?"

"Sex." I blurted.

"You did it?!" Her eyes nearly burst.

"No!" I exclaimed and sat next to her on her bed. Mia looped between my ankles and sat comfortably. "Have you?"

"No, Theo is very..." she glimpsed down at her hands fumbling with each other "... very gentlemanly."

"Oh," I nodded.

"A bit too... gentlemanly."

"Draco's a gentleman, but it makes me sick he's been with Pansy." I poked out my tongue like I had just tasted something foul.

"How do you know they've done it?" She said and lent back on her bed with her head perched on her hand.

"Well he said it once. Kind of." I thought out loud. "A while ago when we were patrolling."

"Maybe he just wanted to look like a bigshot." Daphne said.

"With Parkinson? Please." I rolled my eyes.

Girly chatter ensued where we discussed all things related to sex. Turns out this was a better conversation for me to be having with someone a bit more experienced like Payton or Faye. I was disheartened our friendships had strayed so far away now to the point where I wondered if there was any hope in us reuniting. Pukey had to slip to Payton at some point. If only she believed me and saved herself the heartbreak.

* * *

As it was a Hogsmeade weekend, we had arranged to go with the boys. After primping ourselves up, we met them in the Common Room. It was good weather for walking there with reasonably blue skies and only just a subtle breeze. Daphne and Nott were high on happiness, hands held and swinging as they basically skipped down the cobblestone pathway.

"Don't make me vomit," Draco sneered at Nott who was planting a kiss on Daphne's hand.

"Oh, please!" Daphne sang loudly back at him. "This is what you and Melody look like."

"I'd drink poison before letting anyone see me skip down a pathway holding hands." He shot at her.

It took everything within me to hold in my laughter at the picture. Draco noticed and smirked as he threw an arm around me and pulled me closer.

"What's funny, love?"

"You," I cooed into his shoulder.

He released a soft chuckle with a mischievous glint in his eye. Then laughter erupted out of me as his hand snaked up my shirt and tickled my ribs vigorously.

"Draco, stop!" I laughed.

He continued to tickle me mercilessly until I was close to not breathing. I grinned up at him, absolutely love struck and drunk on happiness. I couldn't believe this man had managed to bring so much light into my life since letting him. Gone were my days of crying myself to sleep and reliving atrocious nightmares. Whispers in the halls had gone. Everyone feared the Malfoy heir too much to get on my bad side now and if they tried when he wasn't around; well, my work on Finnigan had worked in my favour.

Hogsmeade turned into a rather long affair. We had a quick bite to eat at The Laughing Quill and then Daphne insisted on dragging the boys into Potion's and Lotion's.

"Okay, next stop!" She called as she stepped out of the body shop.

"Honeydukes?" Nott asked as he took her bags from her hands to carry them for her.

"Yes!" She squealed. "I'm dying for Fudge Flies!"

She and Nott sped off ahead of us as he tried to keep up with Daphne's energy levels.

"If you ask me, Greengrass doesn't need anymore sugar." Draco remarked as we walked after them.

"If you think she's bad you should spend an hour with Faye." I laughed.

"Have you spoken to Harper, by the way?" He asked.

I cast my eyes on the worn stones below our feet as we strolled. "No, Payton makes sure we don't."

"Pucey will get what's coming for him," he snarled wickedly as he gazed up at the skies. The blue reflected into his eyes making them glow a vibrant azure. "I'll make sure of it." He said lowly.

"I don't care about that," I sighed. "I just want my friends back. O. are coming up and I need a study buddy. Payton and I always shared our notes. I know she'll be needing me as much as I need her soon."

"I'll study with you," Draco said in pleasantry.

"Like we'd get any study done," I winked.

A chuckle vibrated from the depths of his throat as his lips remained sealed. "Can you blame me?" He smirked.

He opened the large yellow oak doors to Honeydukes and gestured me into the shop first. It was a sensory overload of sweet and honied tastes. Draco's hand rested onto the small of my back as we moved like a shoal of fish through the bustling shop. Whooping, hollering and palpable excitement buzzed from one customer to the other. It sparked bits of anxiety as I felt constricted by the shoulder to shoulder crowd. The hand on my back pressed harder as Draco tried to navigate our way. I relied on his sense of direction due to the lack of eyesight I had over the bopping heads. Why was I so short? A quick wrench in my chest as my mind visualized Voldemort's height at his rebirth. No, I had to have inherited it by my mother.

"Melody?" Draco's voice sounded.

I raised my brows, now realising we were stood in the same aisle as Daphne and Nott. "Yes?" I asked.

"I asked if you wanted something." His silver eyes seemed to be searching my face for something.

"Oh," I breathed and looked to see Daphne and Nott counting out sweets. "I'm fine, thank you." I politely refused. Truth being I didn't have a cent to my name. Pansy Parkinson didn't waste her breath in letting everyone across Hogwarts know I was poorer than the Weasley's.

"What about for later?" He asked as he raked his eyes over the shelves.

"Just get what you want," I smiled at him.

"What is your favourite lolly?" He glanced down at me and I shook my head refusing. "Melody, it's no trouble at all. I'll buy." Another wrench in my chest. Did he pity me? The Malfoy fortune was no secret, but I didn't want Draco to have the impression I just wanted his worth. He exhaled from his nose angrily. "Merlin, you are stubborn."

"Okay, okay," I sighed and waved my hands in defeat. A smile then lifted on his face from his tiny victory as I started browsing the shelves.

It had reached the most magical part of the day to end our double date adventure. My favourite gift from nature was the sunset. The colours and intensity of the light was just enough to calm me. The sun was like a grand romantic fire in the sky and I couldn't help but indulge into the blissful awe mushrooming inside me. I nuzzled my head into Draco's arm, a smile plastered on my face as I still struggled to come to terms with our relationship.

It wasn't so much the fact that I feared his father or their collaboration with mine anymore. I had made peace that one day we would have to face that fire and fretting over it wouldn't benefit me at all. Now I found myself trying to wrap my mind around the bizarreness of our relationship. Daphne had lectured me that it wasn't as strange of us to be together as I believed. The strange part was Draco's endless affections. To think this man had tormented me and made me feel all things associated with hurt now made me feel all things associated with love spun me.

It begged the question, did I love Draco Malfoy?

I glimpsed up at his colourless eyes to see the streaks of red and orange reflected in them. There was no doubt I had come to find him irresistible, captivated by his beauty and completely enraptured in his presence. But love? The abrupt turning of Draco's body by my side snapped me from my thoughts as I gazed at the sky.

"Look it's the thoughtless threesome!" He greeted brightly. He removed his arm from me in the process and shoved both hands into his pockets. He rolled his shoulders as he straightened his posture. A habit I had noticed he would do whenever he wanted to present himself as the superior. His efforts weren't wasted as even I felt like I was shrinking in his presence. "We were enjoying the sunset, Potter, and I don't have enough middle fingers for the three of you." He spoke sharply.

"What a charmer," Hermione said flatly with her eyes centered on me.

"To what do we owe this displeasure?" Daphne folded her arms as she glared at the Muggle-born.

"I need to speak with Melody," Harry said. His tone was neither sharp or dull.

"Well go on," Draco quipped. "Speak with Melody."

"Alone." He added with a glare at the blonde.

I sighed. The last time I had spoken with Harry, I was the one to walk away with the last word. "And is that why you brought your friends?"

"We all need to talk to you," Ron said as his eyes continued to burn into Draco.

"Anything that needs to be said to Melody can be said in front of me too," Daphne said and stepped forward, half her figure covering me.

"If it's anything besides an apology, you can save it." I said, furious they were trying to gang up on me like I needed an intervention of some sort. In my peripherals, I caught the flick of Draco's lip curling up.

"Look what he's done to you already, Mel." Harry frowned, his voice held a sympathetic edge.

"What exactly has Malfoy done to her?" Nott voiced as he put more weight on a hip and regarded them with as equal sass as Daphne.

Ron laughed and gestured to me. "Turned her into some sort of evil... evil-" he couldn't find the words.

"Slytherin?" I asked with a raised brow. "That's who the evil kids are, right?" I snapped. "And newsflash for the three of you. I have always been in Slytherin."

"He wasn't referring to your bitchiness," Hermione bit and I started seeing red.

"Those bruises on your jaw?" Harry said louder. "Don't think I haven't noticed those!"

"What?" Draco breathed. "You think I caused that?"

Harry was seething now, his wand sealed within the hold of his shaking fist. Draco stepped forward now, a face reeking of disdain and pointed ferociously at Harry as he spoke words with venom.

"You listen to me, Potter. I would never lay a hand on her."

"I wouldn't put it past you," he clipped.

"This is stupid," I said and stepped past Draco and Daphne, shooting the trio my own glare. "You're all overreacting. Draco and I are a couple now and you're going to have to get used to the fact. Come back when you're not acting like immature blast-ended skrewts."

Harry scoffed. "You realise he's going to be a Death Eater one day, Melody?"

The words visibly stunned Daphne as she gasped and raised her hand to her chest. Nott's breathing deepened at the mention of Death Eater's and my own lips twisted into a scowl. I always despised how abrupt and blunt Harry could be.

"And what are you going to do then?" He continued. "When Voldemort tells Malfoy to kill you."

The words were starting to hurt me now. Making me face questions I had been working so hard to ignore.

I responded in the only way I could and it made me physically ill to speak the words. "Voldemort doesn't want to kill me." I said and his green eyes widened to the size of galleons. I swallowed and tears prickled my eyes, but I fought through. "I'm his daughter."

He was silent for a moment. Ron was looking at me with every ounce of disapproval as he could and Hermione wore a torn expression at his side. Harry breathed a slight laugh.

"What does that mean then? Death Eater wedding bells?"

"You're being ridiculous now!" I yelled.

"Can you blame me when you're willingly dating the enemy?" Harry shouted.

"Do not raise your voice any higher at her," Draco threatened and stepped forward with his wand drawn. "I'm warning you, Potter."

"Go to hell, Malfoy." Harry spat darkly.

I'd been so rooted by the words being thrown around that I missed who fired the first shot.

A bright blue light blinded me for a second and I heard Draco grunt which inspired a protective instinct within me. I blinked rapidly to clear my vision to see Draco and Harry fully fledged dueling. Ron and Nott were also at each other's neck. Nott stood tall, using his slight height over the red-head to his advantage. His wand pushed deeply into his neck as he seemed to whisper threatening words to him. Ron spat at him and muttered his own words of anguish. Hermione behind him was pleading for Nott to stand down, which triggered Daphne to intervene.

"Get your Weasel to stand down, Granger!" Daphne squawked.

Hermione and I made eye contact for less than a second, nothing but perplexity swirling in our deep brown orbs.

"Shut it, Greengrass." Ron sneered.

Nott pushed his wand further. "Do not talk to her like that." Nott was often the quiet and sweet companion to Malfoy's usual posse of cruelty, but he certainly acceded to his father's personality if needed.

As his eyes darkened and his voice lowered, I nearly caught of glimpse of the senior Nott I had crossed in the graveyard last year.

"Expelliarmus!" Nott then shouted.

Ron jumped out of the way with a grunt before throwing back a speechless zap of something red. Nott seemed to deflect it and send it back, only just missing his feet.

"Flipendo!" Ron called and Nott was knocked off his feet.

Daphne gasped and went to help him back up, but the fall didn't stop him. Nott glared with fire at Ron, pointing his wand fiercely.

"Rictusempra," he gritted and Ron started jumping on his feet with suppressed giggles.

"Goodness, Theodore," Hermione begged, "stop this at once!"

A gripe from Draco reminded me that they were also duelling. He and Harry seemed so lost in their attacks that they weren't even casting full spells, just throwing jolts of magic and energy at each other and dodging each other's attack. Harry summoned a phosphorescent beam at Draco that made me raise my own wand for protection, but the blonde shielded himself quite easily.

"Is that all you've got, Potter?" He teased and then shot back his own beam of magic.

"Protego!" Harry shouted and the spell dispelled into blinding shattering glimmers that made me wince and shut my eyes.

"Expelliarmus," I heard Draco command as I rubbed my eyes, blinking briskly to see again.

A high-pitched squeal pulled my attention away and I looked to see Daphne clutching a smoking arm.

"Daphne!" I screamed and she cried out in pain.

I glimpsed over to see the tip of Harry's wand smoking slightly and felt an incurable rage start to work it's way into my bloodstream. His eyes were wide as he realised he had misfired his spell at Daphne.

Nott was by her side in an instant, cradling the sweltering arm. His eyes flashed ire and he shot a wordless beam of lightning from his wand to Harry's feet. Harry stumbled back slightly, just missing the spell.

Draco remained in his dueling stance, a wand trained on Harry with legs prepared to move. "I suggest you take your leave now." He said baring his teeth.

Hermione looked mortified by what had unfolded in the past two minutes while Ron looked merely irritated. My patience had been tested and though Harry and I had an unspeakable bond, he had hurt my best friend.

"Daphne," Harry said softly with apology as he lowered his arm.

Daphne turned away from him in response. Her arm was quickly growing welts and she stifled a cry.

I closed my eyes in an attempt to find inner peace as the anger running through my veins beckoned to break free.

"Melody," his voice was even more delicate, half broken on the last vowel.

"You heard him," I said sternly with an icy glower, "Potter."

As Trelawny once said, eyes were windows to the soul. As I steeled my eyes into his, I watch them falter and it broke something within me. Hot tears swelled behind my eyes again as Hermione and Ron made to leave. Harry gave me one last look of hurt disdain.

"After all we have been through," he said brokenly.

"And you let this get in the way." I finished for him bitterly.

Draco had come into my life during some of my darkest days, yet managed to make me see the sun where I was only seeing clouds. Harry couldn't accept that and maybe I was being immature about it on my side. But he had just singed my best friend and I had no interest in my current state to give him any more time of day. I was learning, sometimes the people you wanted as a part of your story were only meant to be a chapter. Perhaps Harry and I had reached our chapter.

As I watched his back disappearing into the distance, Draco draped an arm around my shoulders. "You're far above Potter, Melody." He said and rubbed me in comfort.

I took a deep breath. Had I just inadvertently chosen a side in this looming battle of light and dark?

* * *

Our meetings weren't scheduled, but with their frequency they may as well had been. He just sent an owl for me whenever he felt fit to speak. It was owing to this that I had grown to feel comfortable enough around the Potions master. I sat laid back in the wooden chair, back slumped and a limp leg swinging carelessly as I chewed my lip. I knew what he wanted to see me about this time. Unlike other students being called to his office for extra curricular work or detention; I was summoned for lecturing or brief questions that could provide the Order with intel.

But unlike other times where I anxiously waited in fear of him telling me bad news revolving around the Order. Or him giving me a lesson on etiquette when addressing rivals like Finnigan or Pansy. Or him providing me a small amount of coin to get me through the coming month. But a rich girl like me wasn't raised to budget. That coin would be blown in the next few days. He closed the door behind him and regarded me with a quirked brow.

"You're on time for once." He said.

"I didn't know I wasn't before," I said as I straightened my posture.

He rounded his office and sat quaintly at his desk. His fingers overlapped each other as he placed his arms evenly in front of him. It was his lecture pose, he'd be telling me off today. The groaning in my head was so loud that for a moment I thought the walls were croaking. I started to filter through the events of the past week to try and remember what I could have done that would warrant a lecture, but nothing came to mind right away. Then it hit me as my mind settled on the Slytherin banner hung behind Snape's desk.

Malfoy.

There were two ways this was about to go. He could either be glad I had decided to pair with his favourite student or he could adopt Harry's mindset and despise my logic of being involved with someone so close to Voldemort's circle. Either way, I felt uncomfortable at the notion of discussing either with Snape. You could say he had become a fatherly figure in my life over the year and discussing boyfriends and romance with parents was never a joy ride.

"How are your Inquisitorial Squad duties holding up? I trust you are making Umbridge happy?" He asked.

"I send my reports." I said with a smirk. "She has invited me to tea next week."

Snape's brows rose, intrigued by my meeting with Umbridge. "Always be cautious, Miss. Taylor. Who knows what that woman is brewing in her tea."

"I'm on her good side," I said. "I doubt she would try to poison me."

"Poison isn't your concern."

"What's worse than poison?" I half laughed.

He inhaled as his dark eyes narrowed at me. "Believe me, there are worse things."

Why were adults so mysterious and quizzical? I shuffled in my seat and pulled at the hem of my green plaided skirt as I felt self-conscious under his watch.

"Your studies are looking rather average," he commented as he looked down at parchment on his desk. "With O. approaching, now is the time to study."

"Well I would if my study partner hadn't disowned me." I moaned, casting my eyes at the walls.

"May I ask why your reputation with some of the other Slytherin girls has dropped?"

"Let's just say they're blinded by idiocy." I muttered bitterly.

"As are most women," he said and I didn't feel inclined to disagree as my brain pulled Payton's behaviour apart.

"Now to the real reason I have called you here today, Miss. Taylor." He said and returned his eyes to me. I shifted again in my seat. "I believe you have become involved with Mr. Malfoy?"

There was no point in hiding anything from this master of Legilimency. I cast my eyes away from his. "You would be correct."

"And answer me this, Miss. Taylor." He started rather calm and then his eyes intensified into a strict glare. "Are you an absolute fool?"

I sighed. So he had Harry's mindset. My hand ran over my forehead and up into my hair. "It's not like that," I defended.

"I know what it's like." He sounded out each syllable, the words stretching on his tongue. "It doesn't matter what it's like. His father is ruthless. He obeys the Dark Lord's every command. If he were to know of your relationship with his son and communicate this to him, then the outcome could be disastrous."

"I'm curious, Professor." I said and eyed him. "What does Voldemort want with me?"

His eyebrow arched high, off put by my question. He seemed to think about his answer for a while until finally voicing an answer. "I don't think anyone knows. We just know he... wants you."

"'We' being Death Eater's." I said and he nodded a yes. "Then why hasn't he come for me?"

"There is a time and place for everything when it comes to the Dark Lord's plans. He simply is not ready for you. Or perhaps he believes you are not ready for him yet. But putting yourself on an open platter for Lucius Malfoy is not the way for us to deal with things. I can't believe you would go frolicking with Draco Malfoy without even considering the consequences!" His voice has raised volume by the end of his sentence as words came out in one breath.

A defensive trait was triggered. "You think I didn't consider the consequences? I considered them for months!" I exclaimed with flailing arms to exaggerate my side. "But you don't have a clue how crap my life has been this year. I've lost everything. Lydia and Ezra. Hell, I watched my first romance die before my eyes. I have no place to call home. I feel like some abandoned stray being fed by nice onlookers."

Snape remained silent with his usual stoic expression as I unravelled my feelings onto his desk. My throat tightened as my ears pinched.

"That cemetary wrecked me. What I saw-" I had to take a breath. "What I saw wrecked me. With nothing but darkness and depression at every corner, how can you blame me for seeking something to bring light into my life?"

"So you pick the darkest inclined student in this school? Draco Malfoy whose father you saw yourself in the graveyard supporting He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named." His words flew out quick.

"No I picked the only one to introduce happiness during my darkest times. It just so happened it had to be him." I retorted with just as fast speech.

"This is nonsense," he shook his head. "Your life could be in more danger for the sake of this pathetic teen romance."

"Call it pathetic if you want," I snapped, "but Draco has promised not to put me in danger. I trust him."

"I'm sure the little Malfoy wouldn't serve you to You-Know-Who, but what about his father?"

"He would never hand me to his father." I was defiant. Confident.

"And so if he was given the choice, forced even, to pick between you or his family considering their allegiance to the Dark Lord, who do you believe he would pick?"

Snape had asked the question I had dared not to ask myself. My stomach turned. "He would pick me," my voice didn't sound nearly as confident as it had a second ago, but I was feeling too prideful to give up my ground. There was a flood of doubt in my tone and Snape read this. He raised his head as he regarded me and sat back in his regal chair. He knew he had pushed me tonight. He had gotten me to the point he wanted.

Deep down I knew I was lying to myself. I wanted some false sense of security in this gloomy reality. In the end, I wouldn't have expected Draco to pick me. After all we had been dating, what? Just over two weeks. His family would have mattered more. I rubbed my eyes, wet eyelashes sticking to my hand. Earlier I had turned my back from Harry to side with Draco, but would Draco do the same for me? I had never felt so inexplicably torn before in my life. Stuck between what felt like the lesser of two evils.

* * *

Every surface draped in lacy covers and pastel cloths whilst dried flowers decorated every eye sore. That was what I had come to know as Professor Umbridge's office. Accompanied with the strong sweet floral scent that sent you lightheaded at the first entrance. I fiddled with the corner of one of the dollies around the room as Umbridge prepared her tea as she always did. This was probably the fourth time she had summoned me to her office. The first being the time she inquired about Harry Potter and tested my loyalty for the Inquisitorial Squad. The second and third being harmless questions about my work for the Inquisitorial Squad and whether I had picked up anything that I hadn't mentioned in my reports. I assumed our fourth meeting would be much the same.

She placed the floral decorated teapot down on her blush coated table and did her recognizable hem-hem. I breathed in and lifted my head to present my best posture. Showtime.

My plump lips wound into a tender smile as I sat tastefully on the cushioned seat. Umbridge mirrored my actions with a face that proved she found me pleasant. With the slight wave of a single hand the teapot poured itself into our cups as she sighed blissfully. "Isn't this lovely, Miss. Taylor?"

"More than ever," I smiled and watched the teapot working its magic.

"Just two ladies enjoying an afternoon tea." The cups were now filled and I reached forward to take the one closest to me, but an intrusive hand halted me. "Wait!" Her hurried voice contrasted her second-ago sweet tone. Her toad like face curved into a grin again. "Let me cool it for you, my dear. It will be far too hot."

I gradually dipped my head into a nod as Umbridge took the two tea cups and escorted them to the bench to add a few drops of cold water. My fingers ran over the blush coloured table cloth as I waited, my attention drawn to the pretty cutouts of flowers on the hemline. She returned boasting her amiable expression again and set the tea in front of me again.

"There," she said. "That should be far less boiling."

"Thank you," I said, failing to hide the perplexity in my tone. A simple cooling spell could have been just as suffice than adding cold water the Muggle way. But I didn't ponder over Umbridge's odd actions for too long.

"How are your O. coming along?" She said and took a sip from her cup.

I looped my finger through my own cup, raising it to my nose to inhale the delightful smell of tea I enjoyed. "I will admit, there is little time to study between Prefect duties and Inquisitorial Squad hours, but I will persevere."

Her beady blue eyes were trained on my actions in a discomforting way. "Quite true, Miss. Taylor. But no great feat comes easily. I'm sure you out of most people would understand that."

I nodded and sipped my tea. A large grin spread over her face.

"There's still time for more study." I said after gulping down my tea.

"Indeed." She smiled, her eyes wide with intrigue. "And I believe your spare time must be taken up by our young Mr. Malfoy?"

I blushed and cast my eyes back down to the decorated table cloth.

"No need to be shy, Miss. Taylor. I believe you will make a fantastic couple."

"Thank you," I said.

"Just be aware of Educational Decree Number-"

"-Thirty One." I finished for her with a toothy smile. "I'm aware, Professor."

She smiled and took another sip of her tea, as did I. "And how have you been finding your fifth year of schooling?"

My eyebrows furrowed into a slight frown. Umbridge didn't usually bother with so much useless small talk. Our meetings had always been to the point and short. "It's been rather awful to start with. Actually, it's been awful all around besides my new relationship with Draco." My eyes widened the slightest, caught off guard by how open I had just been towards Umbridge.

She presented a hurt face. "Why has it been so awful, Miss. Taylor?"

"I- Uh-" I stammered unable to find words that didn't mention Voldemort, Umbridge's new school policies and proving I cared about mine and Harry's falling apart relationship. "There has been a lot of pressure on me lately." I smiled.

"By whom, may I ask?"

"My friends have been rather unreasonable, you see." I fiddled with the handle of my tea cup. "Not to mention my sleep pattern has only just returned to normal."

Her eyes tapered a touch. "Why have your friends been unreasonable?"

"Well, Payton doesn't believe me about her unfaithful boyfriend. Faye won't give me the time of day to explain myself about what happened at Pukey's party, as far as she knows I'm a terrible friend and a liar because I said I hated Draco Malfoy when I didn't. And dating Draco has made Pansy completely hate me. More than she ever has. Even worse, Harry won't even give me a chance to redeem myself for dating his arch enemy-" I caught myself before finishing my sentence and watched Umbridge's eyes open further. The words had fallen from my mouth without pause. I had no manner today. Hell, I had no brain today. Lydia would have scolded my lack of etiquette right now.

"And why do you feel the need to redeem yourself to Mr. Potter?" She quirked a brow.

I wanted to lie, make up some story that I was trying to get intel into his secret organization, but a higher force was compelling me to speak the truth. I gripped my tea cup tighter.

"It pains me to lose someone I care about." I frowned at the words coming from me. Was I trying to give up my cover?

"So you admit you still care for the boy?"

"Yes," I frowned again, unable to think before I spoke.

A repulsive twist took over her features as she lifted her nose at me. It was like she was suddenly disgusted by the smell of me. "Since you still seem to be fond of the boy," she spoke sharply. "You must have a clue as to whether he is in fact rallying a rebel group?"

My heart had accelerated to a point it was beating in my ears now and my breathing was hard to keep steady. I struggled to maintain my pleasant facade and choked out an answer I knew that would be the end of what was left of Harry and mine's relationship. "Yes."

Umbridge resembled a protective dragon now, nostrils flaring and mouth seething. She gripped onto the table as a means to control her anger as realization donned her face. I was outted now, all because I couldn't hide the truth over a simple cup of-

I glimpsed down at my cup of tea with wide eyes. Umbridge noticed my actions and quickly asked her next question.

"Where are they?"

"In the room of hidden things," I tried to avoid the truth.

She stood quickly, her chair falling back. "I know it is hidden you daft girl! Where is it hidden!?" She exclaimed manically as her little bob of hair bounced.

I recoiled in my seat. "The Room of Requirement." I said effortlessly without a thought and then gasped at my confession.

"Where is the Room of Requirement?" She asked hungrily now, half leaning over the table and peering into me.

"On the seventh floor." I answered and Umbridge backed off. Pushing herself off the table and staring at me with a growing grin.

I looked down at my teacup again, the last small portion laying there. 'Cooling down the tea,' my ass. Odourless. Tasteless. The truth smacked me across the face.

My face scrunched up in ferocity. "You used veritaserum on me." I accused darkly.

Umbridge ignored me and held her wand up, a small green light emitting from the end while she muttered an incantation. My Inquisitorial Squad badge started shaking violently on my breast and I watched Umbridge speak into her wand.

"All Inquisitorial Squad members to the seventh floor of the castle immediately." Her voice shrieked twice. Once in front of me and once from my badge.

My chest felt heavy, like it would cave in by the unmitigated amount of rage polluting my body. It paralyzed me for a moment as I watched Umbridge leave.

She darted out of the room with her wand drawn promptly. I finally followed when I snapped back to reality with brisk footsteps, but even then she was well in the distance. I was practically running just to keep her in sight at this stage. Too many thoughts were rushing through me. One second I was ready to strike Umbridge down to save Harry, but that would just get me in trouble with authorities. Next I was ready to run past her and warn Harry so he could get away, but she was moving with the speed of a cheetah. Excuses started to scramble through my brain as I anticipated Harry's wrath. I was completely frazzled and coursing with white-hot anger.

Once I reached the seventh floor, I found Umbridge directing strong blasts at the wall with several Inquisitorial members beside her. Crabbe and Goyle relished in the destructive spells as Pansy cackled with glee. Draco was rushing to the scene now with Blaise and Nott in tow, confused yet giddy to see the excitement. Our eyes met for a fleeting moment before he joined in with Umbridge.

I ran a stressed hand through my hair and inhaled deeply. If only they knew what they were about to do.

"Halt!" Umbridge commanded and the Slytherin's stalled in their spells. She gestured for them to lower their wands and step away, and then pointed hers at the wall. "Bombarda Maxima."

The wall shook greatly before exploding within the Room of Requirement. I flinched as small bits of rubble flew my direction, followed by heavy, thick smoke. Umbridge's toad face stretched into a hungry grin as she looked into the broken room. I inched closer and peered in myself to see the mortified faces of Dumbledore's Army.

"Get them!" She hissed and the other Slytherin's bolted into action.

Some of the D.A. members attempted to flee whilst some surrendered, simply standing still for capture. I found Harry standing in the midst of the commotion, his green eyes dazzling with perplexity until they settled on me. He paused, then took a slow breath as his jaw clenched. I could tell immediately, he was irate, sensing this as my ultimate betrayal.

* * *

 **It's all happening, eek! A bit of everything in this chapter, some filler and some plot. I hope you all enjoyed and let me know if you would like to see some more chapters like this in the future :) Thank you again to BraziaRios, BigBangVIP (I hope you enjoyed your holiday!),** **AngelElmarlienHenning and Miss Cordelia for the reviews!**


	42. Chapter Forty One

Chapter Forty One

It had all happened so quick, I barely had a moment to think. Shacklebolt had been there, in support of the Minister, Cornelius Fudge. Umbridge had excitedly spoken about how she finally tracked them down. She even had Hermione's parchment with a full list of the members; why Hermione thought we needed an enroll list, I'll never understand. Umbridge had confirmed Fudge's fear, believing Dumbledore was raising some sort of army to take him on. Unknowingly as to why, Dumbledore seemed to go along with it. Stating he instructed Harry to commence the rebel group. In the meantime, I was lucky if Harry even breathed in my direction.

I tried several times to catch his eye, display all my guilt and apology through my face, but he refused to acknowledge me. Percy Weasley had held us tightly in the entire duration of the meeting. He hadn't changed for a minute since Hogwarts. Dumbledore was destined to be taken to Azkaban for taking responsibility for D.A. and my heart had almost leapt out of my throat at the announcement. We had both pleaded for his innocence, but the Headmaster refused. Then, in the blink of eye and with a flash of fire, he had disappeared. Whisked away by what I could only assume was Fawkes, his loyal phoenix.

As expected, Harry continued to ignore me as we were dismissed by Umbridge and walked hurriedly away from me.

"Harry," I begged as I rushed after him. "Please, let me explain myself. It's not what it looks like."

He continued moving as swift as an arrow without any sign he noticed me. My pace eventually slowed to a stop as he walked robotically through to the Gryffindor Common Room, leaving me to stand alone metres in front of the portrait. The painting closed and the Fat Lady smirked at me knowingly.

"Those with an evil heart seem to have a talent for destroying things," she said slyly.

I huffed, puffing out a breath of air that blew a loose strand of my hair upwards. She laughed happily to herself as I turned and started to descend to the Slytherin dungeons. The guilt still weighed down on me, even more so now that Dumbledore was sentenced to Azkaban. I tried to justify that wasn't entirely my fault, as I didn't name D.A. or write it on a piece of parchment; nevertheless, D.A. was discovered because of me. I had known the risk of joining the Inquisitorial Squad and making myself privy to Umbridge, but foolheartedly decided to go through with it anyway. Maybe I was just sick of trying to fit in with those in the D.A.

Most of the Inquisitorial Squad, bar Payton, Pucey and Pansy were waiting for me in the Common Room. A wave of cheers erupted as I entered, and I did the most pathetic fake smile in return. Daphne threw her arms around me in a way that reminded me of becoming a Triwizard Champion last year and to my surprise, another white-headed female cuddled me. Faye. I nearly teared up from the emotional spin and pulled her into a tighter hug than usual. She laughed into my neck, her hands coming up to cradle my head against her in affection.

I was pulled away by Draco who insisted I sat on his lap. He wasn't lying when he said I was his most prized possession. I settled comfortably on his legs as he wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me back to lean on his chest. He then planted a small kiss on the back of my neck.

Blaise bounced onto the couch beside us that sent us rocking for a second. Crabbe and Goyle had also somehow squeezed onto the seat to our right as well. Everyone was in high spirits from their triumph over Harry's rebel army and news had just travelled through the castle that Dumbledore had fled the Ministry. Draco's hand on my hip squeezed me.

"You've done well, be proud of yourself." He whispered.

"How can I be proud when I betrayed my friends?" I said sadly, taking his other hand between mine.

"You really believe they were still your friends?"

"Friends fight. Friends disagree." I said and fiddled with his Malfoy ring on his finger.

"So how did you know where they were?" Blaise asked.

In front of us the other Inquisitorial Squad members were lounged on couches and talking happily between themselves. Blaise's question caught Daphne's ear and she glanced over from her spot across from me, almost sat on Nott's lap.

"Yeah, what was Finnigan on about?"

The veritaserum had almost worn off at this point and I no longer felt compelled to speak the truth. But I was done with lies between my opposing sides of friends.

"I was a part of it at the start, but left." They all gave me the look I had expected, crooked brows and narrowing eyes. "It wasn't supposed to be an army against the Ministry," at least to me it wasn't. "Harry was just helping us for D.A.D.A since Umbridge has got us reciting a beginners guide."

Draco's hand in my hands twitched. "You went to Potter for magic help?" His voice held pure disgust.

"I doubt he's even that talented," Nott mocked with a flick of his head. "He just stumbles into shit and then gets out of it by luck."

"It's not all luck," I quietly riposted.

"Why do you still defend him?" Daphne frowned.

"Well us escaping Voldemort last year wasn't luck," my voice reached a higher volume.

Daphne's mouth snapped shut with an audible pop, but her eyes screamed frustration at me. Faye echoed her looks. Everyone else remained silent at the shock of me speaking his name aloud. I sighed and let go of Draco's hands to run them through my hair.

"Well I left quite early and Umbridge forced me to tell her using Veritaserum."

"Veritaserum?" Blaise repeated in shock.

"Why did she even need to use Veritaserum to begin with," Daphne's eyes were dark as they bore into me. Merlin, was it even possible to turn absolutely everyone you cared about against you within one year?

"Because I swore secrecy to them," I said.

"So, we still wouldn't know where they were if you hadn't been forced to come clean?" She asked.

"Daph," I warned.

"I just think it's funny how-"

"Fuck it's hard keeping everyone happy," I blurted out as I stood to my feet. Nott quietened Daphne from speaking any more by rubbing a comforting hand over her arm. Blaise lifted his brows while everyone else diverted their eyes from me. "Dumbledore's gone, Harry's rebel group is down. Be happy it happened. Sorry it didn't happen sooner," I was abrupt and then started to storm out of the Common Room.

I had a strong instinct to run to Snape. I needed someone to pour my feelings out too that wasn't going to shoot me down. Daphne was annoyed enough I had kept D.A. from her, Draco wasn't going to understand the weight of my betrayal or why I even cared, and I had lost Faye as quickly as I had had her.

Snape was intending to retire to his chambers by the time I made it to his office. He held no shock or surprise in his eyes, in fact with the way he regarded me it was almost like he had expected me to come to him. He pursed his lips, looking away from me as he pushed open his office door and we both walked inside. I sat down in one heap on one of the cushioned chairs.

"I really didn't mean too," I cried.

"Miss. Taylor, we all make mistakes, I'm sure your friends will realise that." Snape said as he remained standing. "You will find good people that make bad choices, it doesn't mean they are a bad person."

"I'm trying so hard to please everyone, but as time continues I feel like there is no way I can stay in between."

"You're not wrong," he did something close to a sigh and strolled to his desk where he absent-mindedly touched some books. "War is upon us." He said dimly which made my heart skip a beat. Everything felt truer when it was spoken aloud. "There's going to come a time where you will need to show your allegiance towards the Order."

I was tempted to roll my eyes, knowing where he was about to take this advice.

"And dating Lucius Malfoy's son is not going to help your case when You-Know-Who is approaching and you're begging for somewhere to hide." His voice hastened towards the end of the sentence. He still didn't approve of my relationship.

"Harry won't even look at me."

"When the time comes, he will. I don't imagine Potter would ever turn his back on you if you needed him."

* * *

It had been a solid week of rejection after rejection from Harry and anyone else from D.A. Ginny in particular made sure to make me feel the remorse. At one point she had spat I was worse than Pansy. I wasn't sure how much more rejection and hatred I could take, so I ceased chasing after them. Deciding it was better to let things mull over and strike at a more opportune moment. Despite my disbelieving that I didn't need Harry after he had singed Daphne, I had come to the conclusion I didn't want to lose him. Daphne on the other hand had forgiven my few lies, eventually coming to terms that she could not be privy to everything about my life similar to my disappearance over the Summer.

Besides all the crippling relationships around me, there was one that did the opposite. While Harry's and mine shattered, Draco and I blossomed. If it wasn't for his role, I'd probably be taking the rejection of people a lot worse. But he was there to pick me up when I was down. Even if he didn't understand _why_ I felt like that, he understood I was upset and did everything he could to cheer me up.

His fingers looped in between mine as we walked together to the Great Hall. Crabbe and Goyle led the way before us, it almost seemed as if they had a competition as to who could shove as many other students as they could.

"So Umbridge is Head of the school now," Draco commented as we had just seen the notice being held up by Filch.

"A new type of hell is about to rain down on us," I flatly replied.

"She still loves me," he smirked smugly and then glimpsed down at my chest. "And you still have your Prefect badge, so she doesn't seem to hate you."

Before I could pessimistically respond, the conversation in front of us caught my ear. We were entering the Great Hall now where Ernie Macmillan was speaking excitedly to Harry, Hermione and Ron.

"Dumbledore will be back soon anyway. They couldn't keep him away in our second year and they won't be able too this time." He boasted. "The Fat Friar told me Umbridge tried to get into his office last night, but she couldn't get past the gargoyle."

I wasn't the only one to overhear them as Draco's hand in mine jolted. I tightened my grip in an attempt to stop him from intervening, but there was no taming this dragon.

"She had a right little tantrum," Macmillan laughed.

"Oh, I expect she really fancied herself sitting up there in the Head's office," Hermione shot. "Lording it over all the other teachers, the stupid puffed-up, power-crazy old-"

"Now, do you really want to finish that sentence, Granger?" Draco smugly intercepted. I tried to let go of his hand, thinking it'd associate me less, but he didn't let me. Crabbe and Goyle had also stopped walking to turn and support Draco. Did Malfoy train these guys or something?

Hermione's vicious scowl darkened as she looked at us, Harry also mimicked her glare. It was probably the first time in a week he had actually looked at me. I couldn't take it, I looked away shamefully.

"Afraid I'm going to have to dock a few points from Gryffindor and Hufflepuff," he drawled. "Granger I'll have five for you being rude about our new headmistress. Macmillan, five for the nasty way you're eyeing my girlfriend. Five because I don't like you Potter and Weasley, your shirts untucked, so I'll have another five for that." He raised his hand that held mine up as if a light bulb flickered on. "Oh, I forgot you're a Mudblood, Granger, so ten."

I tugged at Draco's hand, willing him to keep walking. To my surprise he obeyed, falling into step with me.

"Be good now, Potty and Weasel King!" He called back at them as I continued dragging him away. Crabbe and Goyle guffawed as they followed us, sending inappropriate signals back at the trio and Macmillan.

"Do you have too?" I whined once we were away from them.

"I can't help it, love." He said with a smile, prideful of his accomplishment. "Besides, it was justified. You can't deny Potter's been a right dick towards you lately. When I catch Weaslebee's little sister, I'll be docking points from her too for offending you."

We sat ourselves down at the Slytherin table, Draco letting go of my hand to reach for the kettle so he could start preparing my tea. Blaise settled beside us with Crabbe and Goyle on the other side. It seemed to be the pattern we sat in most days.

"When is your career counselling meeting, Mel?" Faye asked from her spot across from me with Daphne.

I never asked what it was that made Faye turn around and be my friend again, I had assumed it had something to do with my victory within the Inquisitorial Squad, but she had started avoiding Payton like the plague. My eyes roamed down the table to where Pukey, Payton, Pansy and Millicent sat. From their body language, everything seemed rather normal. Wallowing in their usual evilness.

"This morning with Snape." I answered and reached over for the plate of bread. I transferred one piece to my plate and another to Draco's. I then swashed a thick layer of avocado on top of mine and a thick layer of cream cheese on top of Draco's. He poured two cups of tea, one for me, one for him and then leant over to put a poached egg on each of our battered toasts. It had become routine.

"So you miss out on Herbology?" Daphne asked and I nodded. "Lucky. I haven't done my homework yet."

"Pass it here, Greengrass." Draco said as he chewed on his breakfast. She pulled it from her bag and handed it to him with a slight smile.

"Do you have a finished copy? Oh, Malfoy, that'd be just-" she was cut off by Draco dipping the parchments into the opened kettle of hot water. Drenching the paper enough the ink ran.

"Oh dear, seems you dropped it in some water," he sarcastically said and handed it back to Daphne. "Guess Sprout will have to give you an extension."

She grudgingly accepted it back. "Not quite what I was hoping for." She mumbled as she waved it dry, successfully getting drops of water on Faye in the process.

After breakfast I split ways with the others, making my way to the Potion's class where my meeting was to be held by Snape. To my regret, Umbridge seemed to be sitting in on them and was sitting in the corner, clipboard on knee with her fussy little pie-frilled adorning her neck. A horrible smile lifted on her toad-reminiscent face.

"Hello Miss. Taylor," she did a curt wave.

I didn't bother putting on the goody-two shoes facade around Umbridge nowadays. I merely spared a glance at her and sat opposite Snape who was looking less than pleased to be hosting these interviews.

"Good morning, Miss. Taylor," Snape droned boredly.

"Morning, Professor." I said.

"Now as you are aware, these meetings are to discuss any career ideas you are currently considering and to help guide you over the appropriate subjects." He spoke. "Have you considered your life after Hogwarts?"

In all honesty, I hadn't. And if I ever had before, I'd always assumed I was to take over the Taylor's Alchemy Business. There was no hope of that now, obviously.

"Well, in terms of a career, no." I admitted.

Umbridge quirked a brow and started scratching away with her quill.

"Perhaps we should start considering them now so we can focus on your classes next year." Snape said and started arranging the papers on the table.

I wanted to laugh, who knew where I'd be next year. I didn't even know where I would be residing over the Summer break as Harry couldn't even look at me right now. I doubted he'd accept me living with Sirius and the Order again.

"What do you have an interest in, Miss. Taylor?"

"I've always enjoyed reading," I mused. "Poetry and short stories."

"And does writing come hand in hand with that?"

I snorted. "Not at all."

"So we can rule out writing for the Daily Prophet?" Umbridge mentioned from her seat in the background.

My humored expression died, and I straightened my posture.

"What about your skills, Miss. Taylor?" Snape said.

I tried to think of something I was good at, but a moth could have flown through my brain, that's how empty it was right now. "You've been teaching me for five years, Professor. Surely you know I'm quite unskilled in... most things."

"You pass," Snape said.

"But I don't skyrocket." I added.

"Well according to this," he said with his eyes on a piece of parchment. "Your highest marks are in Charms with Professor Flitwick."

"I suppose if there had to be something, it was Charms." I shrugged.

"That's quite an extensive skill to have," Snape pondered. "You can go in many directions if you dedicated your studies to Charms."

"Charm caster's create all the magical objects we use today," Umbridge said with an advertorial grin.

It turned me off more than anything, but I played along. "I suppose I could look into it."

"Here is a pamphlet on it," Snape practically threw the purple paper at me, clearly ready to conclude this waste of time and move on.

I pocketed the pamphlet, but I knew in my mind I wasn't going to spend the rest of my life charming metals and woods.

Snape and Umbridge went on to list the classes I'd need for the next two years and what scores I would need to be accepted into them. It was as painful as I expected and the tension in the room made my toes curl. Draco explained to me that his experience was much the same since he was expecting to take over the Malfoy's family work, their wine business and continue with his father's investments. I never really knew what the Malfoy family business was, and I don't think Draco himself even understood. Despite all, our class selections for the next year were looking very similar provided we passed our O. . If anything, it had motivated us to try harder so we could be together.

We were lounging on Draco's bed, sharing quiet kisses and gentle tickles, when our Inquisitorial Badges began shaking wildly.

"Inquisitorial Squad members to the entrance hall at once!" Her shrill voice barked from our badges.

"What have you done now?" Draco asked as we started sliding off his bed.

"Not me... this time." I mumbled.

Our badges shook again. "At once!"

"For Salazar's Sake," he cursed as we dashed through the castle.

We were met by a great deal of shouting and movement. It felt like half the school was gathering to see what the commotion was. Draco and his goons managed to clear us a path to the front for first class views on what was unfolding. Umbridge was looking more rattled than usual, her usually perfect bob resembling a bird nest and her normally subtle pink cheeks burning red. In the center of attention, was a large amount of stinksap. Murky green fluid that ran everywhere across the floor and smelt like rancid manure. Amongst all of it, in two small purposely clean puddles, stood Fred and George Weasley.

"So you think it amusing to turn our school into a swamp, do you?" She shouted, flustered.

"Pretty amusing, yeah." Fred said as he gazed over their creation.

Filch was bursting with joy to Umbridge's side with a piece of parchment clutched tightly in his hand. "I've got the form, Headmistress. I've got the whips waiting, oh, let me do it!"

"Whips?" I whispered to Draco who looked at the site curiously.

"I wouldn't be against it," he admitted. "They're blood-traitors after all."

The stark difference that would always be an issue between myself and Draco was his malicious blood prejudice views accompanied by his comfortableness with violence. I questioned what Lucius had let him see from a young age to have him desensitized to it.

"You two!" Umbridge squawked. "You're about to learn what happens to wrongdoers in my school!"

I feared for the twins for a moment, it seemed nothing was off limits for our new Headmistress now, but their confident grins made me think otherwise.

"You know what?" Fred mused. "I don't think we are." Then glanced over at George, "I think we've outgrown full time education."

"Yes Fred, I've been feeling that way myself," he lightly laughed.

"Time to test our talents in the real world, don't you reckon?"

"Definitely," grinned George.

Umbridge seemed shocked for words, but her face said it all. Widened eyes and mouth twitching like a shore-made fish.

The twins raised their wands in unison and casted, "Accio Brooms!"

"Bastards," Goyle grumbled from behind us.

"Good riddance," Crabbe murmured back as two brooms came flying into the hall and into the Weasley's hands.

"We won't be seeing you," Fred said and swung onto his broomstick.

"Yeah, don't bother keeping in touch," George said as he mounted his own.

"If anyone fancies buying a Portable Swamp, come to number ninety-three, Diagon Alley — Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes."

"Our new premises!"

"Special discounts of Hogwarts students who swear they're going to use our products to get rid of this old bat!" George shrieked.

A gasp escaped my mouth at George's language aimed at a Professor and Draco snarled at the scene.

"Stop them!" She screeched.

All of the Inquisitorial Squad members glanced around at the swampy mess trying to find a way to catch them. Draco shoved Crabbe onto the mess for us and once he was sticky, he decided to go for it. As we attempted to close in, the twins kicked off from the floor and shot fifteen feet into the air.

"No!" Umbridge cried with a toddler-like tantrum stomp.

Crabbe, Goyle and some other Slytherin's in the mess tried to run after them, but the stinksap was too slippery.

They gave us one last mischievous grin before flying out the front doors into the fiery sunset. An eruption of cheers elevated around us as some students ran after them in happiness.

"Useless," Draco said to Crabbe who was crawling to his feet and then kicked him back down.

* * *

My concentration on the text before me wavered as I struggled to focus. Though it wasn't owing to my dyslexia this time, it was due to the beautiful man beside me. His pearly skin coated in moonlight, iridescent hair that was silky to the touch and such sharp, stunning features that could cut diamonds. His grey eyes were quite light today, especially under the brightening light of the library. They were settled on the words he scribed on his parchment. Such perfect curves and flicks made up his calligraphy work and I pouted at the contrast between his and mine.

"Enjoying the view?" He said as he continued writing, not lifting his striking eyes from the parchment.

"Absolutely," I smirked and lent on my hand with a wistful look.

He now turned his attention to me, his lips mirroring mine before leaning in to place a chaste kiss on my lips. "You're adorable," he laughed under his breath and returned to his writing. "But adorable isn't going to get you through your O. , love."

I sighed. "Can I just quit this and stare at you forever?"

"Well you have been doing it all afternoon," he smiled.

I groaned tiredly and returned my gaze to my text book. "Chapter 34, Non-Retaliation and Negotiation." I read out loud.

Draco snorted to my side, "I'm sure negotiation will pay off well against the Dark Lord." He glimpsed over amused. "Tell me, what does it actually say? Does it mention anything besides galleons?"

"I think you'll find there are other ways to meet a compromise than just bribing the other party," I said.

"I think you'll find, Melody, that the quickest and most effective way to meet a compromise is to bribe the other party."

"I'm sure you would know all about it," I sassily responded and shifted the book in my hands, preparing myself to read.

"I've been negotiating since I could talk," Draco said with a pitch of superiority. I wasn't going to deny him, from what I had witnessed, Draco had inherited the Malfoy's silver tongue. And if that didn't work, I knew more than ever he had the coin to make it work.

I resignedly ran my eyes over the dead words. Barely any of it constituted into my mind, in fact none of it made any impact that I knew I'd remember during our O. . Draco continued revising his Potion's notes patiently and I was tested by his ease in study and my hardship. I had a disciplined upbringing that resembled Draco's, perchance Ezra hadn't held the same terrifying aura of Lucius Malfoy, but it had been disciplined nonetheless. He'd been supportive and inspiring, full of knowledge and wisdom. Why hadn't I taken to any of it? My curious mind wandered into my unknown where I despised most thoughts residing there. Perhaps the reason I hadn't taken to Ezra's knowledge like Draco had taken to Lucius was because Ezra was not my father.

But my father was something far more impressive than Ezra Taylor. He was considered one of the most powerful and dangerous dark wizards to exist. It chilled my bones to admit that to myself. My stomach tightened with nausea as I lingered on the subject. If Voldemort was supposedly this intelligent, prevailing wizard; why hadn't I inherited any of that wisdom? Did he conceive me with the dumbest witch of his age or something?

My fingers pinched the corner of the paper in my book, folding and twisting it absentmindedly. I'd always wondered who my mother was, I'd always assumed she was a Death Eater that Voldemort must have felt worthy of being his wife. In the cemetery he had admitted, I was to be a prodigy. Someone to carry on the Slytherin bloodline. I didn't know Voldemort on a personal level whatsoever, but I had the vibe he would be a picky man with high standards. No, my mother wouldn't have been dumb. She'd be smart, perhaps beautiful and hopefully powerful. Having grown up with the Taylor's, I'd never yearned for my birth mother. But in my musings and quiet nights during this year, I had thought of her and where she could possibly be. Was she even alive?

"You're either finding that textbook extremely exciting, or you're stressing out in your thoughts." Draco said, nodding his head at the half-torn paper in my hand now.

"Oh," I said staring at the paper. "I was lost in my thoughts."

"Are you stressed for your O. ?" He asked.

My mind settled back on the perfection of Draco Malfoy. He resembled a God from the outside with his flawless appearance, but within he was a different type of faultless. I didn't see him as egotistical and condescending anymore; he was confident with high-standards. The man only wanted the best and who could fault someone for that. But I was wrong, and it fractured my bones to acknowledge his defects. And it wasn't his malevolent nature or prejudice upbringing. I recalled my meeting with Snape where he lectured our relationship.

 _And so if he was given the choice, forced even, to pick between you or his family considering their allegiance to the Dark Lord, who do you believe he would pick?_

"Mel?" His head inched closer in question.

I blinked several times, bringing myself back to reality again. "Sorry, I… again."

"Your mind truly is elsewhere today, isn't it?" His brows creased.

"Hmmm," I hummed. "Draco," I reached forward and took his hand closest that was holding his quill. Mystification masked his face as he seemed to detect the seriousness of my tone.

"Yes?" He let his quill roll from his grip and held my hand back.

"Things aren't always going to be like this. Truthfully, they're already far from normal." I started. "When… when things start to change-"

"I don't think this is a conversation for a library," he said crisply, sensing where this was going.

"Just let me ask this-"

"No, I know what you're going-"

"Would you consider becoming a Death Eater?" The words came out soft, yet were hurried. Almost blurted out from my urge to ask.

"Melody, this really isn't-"

"If you went home and your father requested you too. Would you do it?" His resistance to answer irritated me, my voice reflecting it.

He did a stubborn inhale and stared at me. His mouth closed into a thin line and his grey eyes unblinking. My impatience festered, and I shook my hand holding his. "Answer me."

"Don't make me answer that, Melody." He grinded out. "Because we both know the answer."

* * *

 **I really enjoyed writing this one. Thank you to haleyamazing13, JuliaSora and angel9507 for your reviews last chapter! I hope you all enjoyed this one too x**


	43. Chapter Forty Two

Chapter Forty Two

Gone were the days of wintry light kissing coldly upon my face and white blustery afternoons where crunchy snow covered the school grounds. It was summery June now. June came with its brilliant rays shining not just brightly, but with a touch of warmth. I smiled out the window, my eyes enjoying the glowing sight. But June didn't just mean summer to the fifth-year students of Hogwarts. June also meant O. .

Everyone was coping with the forthcoming of O. their own way. Draco and I spent most afternoons in the library studying with each other until dinner, then revised lightly in the Common Room before bed. Daphne had never been more stressed in her life. She was carrying books with her everywhere and reading everything she could, which was odd for Daphne. Every night before bed she questioned what I had been revising.

"Did you memorize all winter constellations or just the well-known ones?" Her frantic voice quizzed from her bed.

"Just the basic ones," I responded whilst tucking Mia into my arm.

"How much do you know about the basic ones? Do you think we will have to write all their meanings down in the exam?"

"I don't know, Daph," I sighed irritably.

Then there was Faye, who I was thankful to return to my friendship, but hadn't missed her crazy schemes of manipulating people. Every chance she had she was flirting her way through the Ravenclaw circle. I didn't see the difference of extracting information from them as opposed to our textbooks; but we all had different study methods. Blaise had taken to the exams the best out of all of us. His relaxed demeanour made me wonder if he studied for the tests at all.

Snape had handed us out our schedules after Potion's one day and the looming presence of the exams started to make my hands sweat. By the next week, the examiners had arrived, old and frail wizards and witches. Draco wouldn't stop boasting to his fellow Slytherin's that his father was well connected with all of them and if he were to make a mistake in the examinations, they would overlook it. But of course, he was adamant he wouldn't be making any mistakes.

I couldn't help but laugh and roll my eyes at the confident wizard. Though, I had been studying with him for weeks and he was able to acquire knowledge with ease. Thanks to his effortless study, he could spend more time helping me revise. Despite having all sorts of random facts in my brain about Fire Crabs and Counter-jinxes, I went to bed the night before feeling nothing but nerves.

"You're going to be brilliant," Draco urged quietly to me as he held my hand and we approached the Great Hall. His thumb ran comforting circles on it while I focused on not hyperventilating.

"It's easy for you to feel relaxed. Your future doesn't exactly count on these scores. You and I both know your wealth is assured." I couldn't help the thread of bitterness at the edge of my words. "I, on the other hand, I have nothing, Draco. I don't have Taylor wealth to fall back on in the future. If I do shit this week, well I may as well look forward to a future of working at the Leaky Cauldron."

His hand tightened and he tugged me closer to his side, a tiny yelp came from me. "As long as I'm around, you'll never work a day at the Leaky Cauldron in your life." His tone was low with seriousness booming off the words. There was something he had said I couldn't help but focus on.

As long as I'm around.

Things like O. felt miniscule when I thought about the darker, more life-threatening forces swirling outside these castle walls. It was easier to ignore as months went by. There were no sightings or whispers for his actions. Harry and I may have been keeping our distance from each other; but nothing odd or strange seemed to be happening to the Golden Trio that heeded my attention.

The Great Hall had been totally transformed. The House tables were missing, replaced by many singular tables which felt incredibly isolating to look at. Umbridge stood at the front of the class and directed us coldly to find our seats. Our tables were already set in alphabetical order. It took everyone about five minutes until we were all seated. With the last name Taylor, I found myself seated towards the back between Zacharias Smith and Dean Thomas. Up ahead I could see Draco sat beside Ernie Macmillan, whom he was sending great evil eyes at and Loony Lovegood.

For all the exams we were to take, Charm's was the one I was most confident in. Though that confidence swayed as the enormous clock at the front of the Hall ticked dauntingly.

"Begin," her shrill voice commanded, and the flutter of parchment filled the room.

The nerves that had been stewing at the start were gone by the time I reached the second page. It had become increasingly easier as well as I seemed to fly through each question with ease. Levitation Charms, Cheering Charms, Counter Charms, I knew it all. And having knowledge injected me with adrenaline that made me walk out of the exam feeling confident.

"Easy," I gloated as I met Draco outside the hall. We were permitted a thirty minute break before returning for our practical Charms. He engulfed me into a large hug and I caught the frown of Hermione Granger looking at us. Just before parting he placed a small kiss on my forehead.

"How did you go, Blaise?" He asked the approaching Slytherin.

In his usual cool aura, he swung his legs with hands pocketed. "Not bad, I suppose. I was stunted on the Lacarnum Inflamarae Charm, but other-"

"Lacarnum whatty what Charm?" Daphne said panicked as she ran to my side.

"Don't worry about it, Daph." I said as her frantic eyes jumped between all of us. "There's nothing we can change now."

After our quick lunch break we were escorted into the waiting room by the Great Hall and moved into alphabetical order. Again I was placed behind Zacharias Smith and in front of Dean Thomas. It was silent as batches of four entered in intervals of twenty minutes. Dean seemed to have let my slip-up with Umbridge slide and offered me a warm smile as we waited. I returned it, remembering how it that smile that caused me to attend the Yule Ball with him. His dark eyes then knowingly glimpsed over to Draco who was watching us with no attempt of being sly about it.

"Told you," he mouthed and a tiny laugh came from me as I shook my head in disbelief wondering how Dean was able to call that.

Daphne was called to stand along with Hermione, Anthony Goldstein and Goyle. I sent a small wave to her as she stumbled in after them. A while after Longbottom, Lovegood, Draco and Ernie Macmillan were called in and I gave Draco a small smile in good luck. He winked back with a smirk and even after months of dating it still sent my heart racing. Soon, Emily Shunpike, Zacharias Smith, myself and Dean were called in.

My fingernails dug into my wand as I followed the others into the Great Hall. Professor Flitwick met us first and it was actually comforting to know he was there for us. Flitwick had always been supportive of my skills, encouraging me in classes.

"You may see Professor Tofty," he said to me with a quaint smile and gestured over to the bald examiner at the end.

I swallowed before greeting the man. Years of polite upbringing took hold of me and I extended my hand to him. "Professor Tofty," I greeted.

He looked at my hand as if he didn't recognise a handshake and then picked up his clipboard on the small table.

I masked my rejection with one of my lovely faux-smiles and stood opposite him.

"Miss. Melody Taylor," he spoke out loud as he wrote my name down. His hands had a slight shiver to them that made me believe this was the oldest man I had ever come across.

"Now," his quavery old voice began, "if you could please take this eggcup and make it do some cartwheels for me."

I could have done it in my sleep as I easily maneuvered the egg cup across the table. I then had to levitate it and had the opportunity to do my own tricks. Tofty then placed a rat on the table, ordering me to make it a bright green.

"Colovaria," I spoke clearly, and the rat's dusty brown fur transformed into a fluffy green, brighter than springs freshly mowed lawn. Tofty smiled as he went to write his notes and I left feeling like I had aced the practical.

Transfiguration was on Tuesday and I was feeling less nervous than I had for Charms since I had experienced exams already. Dean shot me another charming smile as we seated and delved into our written. Admittedly, it was harder than Charms, but I found myself being able to put something down for every question which made me feel better than leaving it blank.

Draco left the exam with as much assurance as he had yesterday whilst Daphne was looking rather pale.

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad, Daph." I tried to comfort. Nott had dealt with the tears that followed while the rest of us snacked on some crackers to get us through the practical.

"This might be tricky," Blaise said as we approached the waiting room.

"For you, perhaps." Draco smirked and opened the door for me, gesturing me to enter first as he always did.

I saw my empty spot between Dean and Zacharias. A smile curled on my face as Dean was beaming at me. I went to join him until Draco's hand snatched my wrist.

"What's up with Thomas?" He whispered.

I moved slightly to let a snotty Daphne and Nott through. "What do you mean?" I whispered back.

"I am not blind, Melody." He said darkly.

I opened my mouth to respond, but the clearing of McGonagall's throat stopped me as she gave us a purposeful glare. "Seats please," she commanded.

"Apologies, Professor." I said and moved my hand from Draco to sit down.

I decided not to dwell over what Draco was asking as I had enough to worry about with our Transfiguration practical minutes away. Whatever he had meant put him in a bad mood as when he went to stand with Longbottom, Lovegood and Macmillan, he didn't look to me for a good luck smile or any recognition. By the time it was my turn, I had dismissed it entirely and returned my focus to the practical.

"Now, please transfigure this cone into a dove," my examiner, Alfred asked.

"Inanimatus Conjurus," I spoke and the cone took the shape of a dove and tweeted like one, but the colours had not changed. I sucked in my cheek, knowing I had just screwed that one up. Alfred raised a brow and made a note.

"Can you please return it to its original state?"

Reversing it was easier for me and he happily smiled. A few more transformations were ordered until he placed a small white ferret onto my table. I suppressed a grin as I recalled Draco.

"And lastly, please make this ferret disappear."

My heart thudded slightly. We had been working on the Vanishing Spell all year in Transfiguration for a reason, it was bloody hard. I cleared my throat for clear enunciation and swished my wand, "Evanesco."

And just like that, the ferret disappeared. I smirked and looked at Alfred triumphantly. He too smiled and made a note on his clipboard.

I walked cheerily out of the practical room, feeling the sunny skies coat my skin in bliss. Dean had also exited with me and we shared a hi-five. With no sign of my other friends around, I decided to hang about and chat with him about all things exam related. Considering Finnigan was his best mate and absolutely hated my guts, it wowed me that Dean was so different. Of course I had seen this at the Yule Ball, but his optimistic and upbeat personality hadn't wavered at all. Especially considering all the news and life-changing events to ensue since then. What meant the most to me was the fact he didn't dismiss me for dating Draco, destroying D.A. or for my assumed cooperation with 'Death Eaters.' He accepted me with open arms; quite literally as we shared an assuaging hug before we parted.

"How did you go?" I chirped as I found Draco later in the Common Room.

"Could have been better," he admitted as he inspected his fingers in the air.

I fell into the spot beside him and looped an arm around his. "Yeah, mine wasn't perfect either, but I think I passed."

He didn't respond and instead continued looking at his fingers.

"Thinking about a manicure?" I joked with a grin, still, no response.

Eventually he huffed and tore his eyes from his hand and stared ahead. I was sensing his grudge still hadn't passed. I sighed.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing, love." He said lacking warmness in his tone he often spoke to me with. It was evident something was bugging him, but all afternoon and all through dinner he didn't budge and continued riding his crappy mood. We parted ways just before bedtime with a kiss that was so quick, I didn't even have a chance to close my eyes, let alone blink.

So naturally, my overactive and anxious mind considered all possibilities of what could have been wrong with him through out the night. My presumptions were tame at first, assuming he had simply performed below average in his exams and was taking it hard. But as the night continued and I struggled to fall asleep, the suspicions became worse. By the time the early hours of the morning ticked by, I had come to the extreme conclusion Voldemort himself was haunting my poor dear in his dreams with some means of Occlumency in an effort to recruit him.

"You look terrible." Faye commented at breakfast the next morning.

"I feel it," I groaned as I took another spoonful of porridge.

"You look like you barely got a wink of sleep," Daphne frowned as her eyes roamed my features.

"Because I didn't, Daph." With a lack of sleep came a lack of patience. I couldn't help the strained irritation in my voice.

"Stressed for the exam?" Faye asked in an almost understanding tone.

"Stressed." I said. "Yes."

Finally Draco, Blaise and his bodyguards came waltzing into the Great Hall, knocking shoulders with as many students as they could. They did appear to be a threatening quartet, four tall snarling men dressed in deep emerald greens. Draco sat in his spot beside me and pressed his lips wetly against my cheek. His mouth had a fair amount of pressure behind it that nearly knocked me into Daphne on my right. It was unusual for us to arrive at the table separately, so I had already brewed my tea which seemed to disgruntle him.

"Couldn't wait a minute, could you?"

I laughed under my breath. "More like twenty." To which he rolled his eyes and reached for his toast. "Sleep in, then?"

"You certainly didn't." He said as he fixed himself cream cheese and tomatoes. "And no, I was taking care of business."

"Business?" I quirked a brow and leaned closer to him. "For the exam?" I whispered.

"No, Herbology will be a breeze." He said before biting into his toast.

I leaned back with a disappointed twist to my bow-shaped lips. I was mediocre at best when it came to Herbology. I'd half neglected studying for the subject in the lead up to July since I was assuming it wouldn't be too challenging, but my lack of sleep was hindering my confidence.

Yawns were imploring my jaw muscles all the way to our Herbology exam and it wasn't until I made it to my chair that something caught my attention to wake me up. Dean Thomas to my right was nursing a bruised jaw. My first instinct was to ask what had happened and if he was okay, but the hem-hem of a certain pink scamp at the front of the Green House reminded me where we were.

I didn't blame myself for my shoddy attempt at the Herbology theory, it was like the universe was against me pursuing anything to do with plants in the future. My mind was addled by tiredness and worry for Dean. So when I finally walked out of the green house, I headed straight towards him, not even sparing a glance at my friends.

"Hey," he said dully as he noticed me approaching.

Finnigan was also coming up to his side with a deep frown towards me.

"Hey," I responded softly. "Finnigan," I greeted with no response, not that I expected any manners from the troll.

"Do you need something, Mel?" Dean asked quietly. I then noticed his eyes focused on something past me. My own eyes followed his gaze to see Draco standing in the distance with Crabbe and Goyle, the three of them watching us intently. Realisation then smacked me in the face and a pool of anger began to bubble in my stomach.

"Did he do that?" I asked astonishedly as I looked back at Dean's darkened jaw.

His eyes looked away and the silence said it all.

"Merlin," I breathed. "Dean, I am so sorry. I can't believe-"

"Can't believe what?" Finnigan thundered. "That Malfoy would do such a thing? Good joke, Taylor."

My face had become rigid, jaw clamped tight with teeth grinding. Finnigan always knew how to test my patience.

"He made it clear not to talk to you, Mel." Dean said dejectedly.

My heart strained as guilt started to tear at me. "Dean, I am so sorry. I'll talk to him." I apologised.

"No," he waved a hand dismissively. "Please, don't." He began to walk away with Finnigan shooting me one last look of rancor.

Knowing I had a Herbology practical in less than half an hour didn't stop me. I turned quickly on my feet and stomped after Draco who was now walking off with his goons.

"Taking care of business?" I called to him. He stopped and turned to me with a slight frown. "That was business?" I waved an arm over at Dean disappearing over the hill. I had now reached Draco and stood a foot before him. "Beating Thomas up was business?"

"Melody," Draco said evenly. "You need to calm down."

"No," I retorted with a deepened frown. "You hit my friend!"

His nostrils flared as I sensed he was trying to control himself. "I'll ask you again, calm down." He said with a tense jaw. "You do not talk to me like this in public."

I cocked a brow and leant on my hip. "You don't hit my friends in private, then." The few remaining students around us were watching intently. No one besides Harry Potter ever stood their ground around Draco, but I was an exception; I was his girlfriend. I couldn't care less at the gawking, but Draco was absolutely dreading it. He shot daggers at everyone's eyes lingering on us.

"Bugger off the lot of you," he shouted. He then looked back at Crabbe and Goyle standing with their arms crossed. "You two as well!"

"Why did you do it, Draco?" My voice had returned to it's normal volume as I allowed my anger to simmer down.

He finished scowling at some students having one last look before leaving and then returned his attention to me. "To make a point." He said impatiently, as if he believed this conversation to be a waste of time.

"To make a point about what? Not being my friend?"

"To make a point about who you belong to Melody." He said gravely.

I had to have achieved the most exaggerated eye roll in the course of history at that moment. "He knows you're my boyfriend. Whatever made you think he didn't?"

Draco closed the space between us and stood directly in front of me now. He planted his hands on my shoulders and leaned in closer. "I told you, I'm not blind. I see you two during these exams."

"We sit together because of our last names!" I exclaimed. "This is ridiculous. You can't go hitting every bloke who sits near me!"

"No, but I'll hit every bloke smiling at you and roaming his eyes all over what is mine." He growled.

I frowned. "Dean isn't interested in me like that. You're misreading things."

"Melody, I know men." He said pointedly and diverted his gaze to the side. His chest was rising and falling deeply, I could see the control he was trying to harness over his emotions. "Besides," he flicked his tongue over his lower lip before continuing. "You went to the Yule Ball with him, of course he is interested."

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair frustratedly, like I was combing hostility out. "That was last year. We went as friends and I can promise there hasn't been anything between us since."

He looked down at me skeptically with a taut face. "Still, I don't like the way he looks at you."

"You do realise I put up with girls drooling over you all day too?" I queried.

It was fact, Draco had a following of girls. Even girls in their third year quivered at the sight of him. Why, just a week ago in the library a girl purposely forced her friend to sit with her on the same table as us so she could gaze at him all afternoon. I wasn't blind either, but I wasn't about to beat her black and blue or spell her senseless. I didn't even blame them. He was impeccable, after all.

"And I wouldn't be mad if you hexed them to oblivion. In fact, I'd be proud."

"I'm going to be preparing the Greenhouses for your practicals now," Professor Sprout said as she approached. "Please have your break over by the castle."

I took a deep breath and looked warily at Draco. He was still annoyed by my anger over the situation.

"This conversation isn't over," I said as we headed towards the grouping of students near Hogwarts.

"I think you will find it is." He said.

I shot one last flared stare at him before marching over to Daphne and Faye. Daphne's wand was fixed on the grass, practicing all sorts of incantations while Faye crammed crackers into her mouth. I glimpsed back over at Draco to see him surrounding himself with the Slytherin men.

"What's wrong?" Faye asked through her mouthful of dry crackers.

"He's being a prick." I grumbled.

"Isn't he always?" Daphne mused as she nursed a growing sprout.

I didn't comment back. My mind was too angered by the ordeal to engage in any more conversation with the girls. Besides, Daphne was far too worried about her exam and Faye was to busy preventing starvation. Before I knew it, we were already walking back into the Greenhouse for our practical and it finally dawned on me that I was in the worst mindset possible.

In result, I mismeasured the amount of dragon manure for my Screechsnaps and made them squeak loudly, I couldn't tell the visible difference between the Honking daffodils and the Ordinary daffodils and I upset my Fanged Geranium so much it lashed out at me.

"I didn't want to do Herbology next year anyway," I muttered to Daphne in our bedroom afterwards.

She was busy tending to a cut she had also received from her Fanged Geranium. "This is the worst two weeks of my life and we're only three days in." She whined.

It was safe to say that Draco and I were now going through our first rough patch. That much was evident as it wasn't until Thursday morning I saw him again at breakfast. With no tea ready and no toast on my plate, I decided I wasn't going to be the one to apologise here. I still sat beside him curtly and didn't show any hostility towards him, though our lack of interaction was obvious to those around us. Nevertheless, I was itching to hold his hand the entire time. Every time he moved I caught a whiff of his cologne and it took an immense amount of control to not cave and apologise for the sake of returning to normalcy.

We walked together to D.A.D.A in silence. I cringed upon entering the waiting room for the Great Hall when I had to sit beside Dean. He avoided all eye contact with me and even inched away from me as I sat down. I looked over at Draco to see him smugly smirking at Dean's actions. I'd already broken apart D.A. that ruined Dean and I's friendship and he'd already forgiven me for that. To ask him to forgive me again was out of the question.

The textbook was basically memorised in my brain so I felt confident walking out of the D.A.D.A theory. I decided to stay away from Draco as we waited for our practicals. Yesterday had been a disaster so today I attempted to keep a clear frame of mind. It worked as I had no slip ups during the spells I performed in the practical. When I exited the Hall I found myself face to face with Draco.

"What do you want me to do?" He asked.

"Pardon?"

"To make it up to you." He said. "What do I have to do to make things up to you?"

"You could start by admitting you were wrong," I said as we began walking back to the Common Room.

"I wasn't wrong. Thomas was." He said.

The stubborn snake. There was no changing his mind. "Well could you at least apologise to Dean? He's afraid to be near me!"

His lips curled into a cocky smile. "I know."

I stopped walking just short of the dungeons and turned to face him. "I mean it."

His nose scrunched into a revolted expression. "I'm not apologising to anyone, Melody."

"Then there's no other way to make it up to me." I said with an air of confidence.

"No other way?" He lifted his brows and stepped closer.

I recognised the marauding stalk and braced myself to resist whatever temptations he was about to bestow on me. His hands gripped my hips, thumbs pushing under the material of my white shirt to press against my skin.

"No other way." I repeated evenly.

He smirked and dipped his head towards my neck. "No other way," he said quietly this time before placing his lips on my neck.

A ripple of chills dispersed from the contact and I inhaled again to control myself. His lips spread apart to give his tongue access and I felt my skin get sucked into his lips. The tingles felt amazing and I didn't even notice my eyes closing at the euphoria. His left hand came up to support my neck as my head lolled to the side to give him more room to perform his lustrous techniques.

He continued kissing and sucking, his hand on my hip snaked around to my back under my shirt and pushed me closer to him. My breathing was laboured now as my mind was slipping away into a world of desire. His lips released me and teeth grazed my earlobe. It was my sensitive spot and he knew it. Strong vibrations covered my body in whole and I pushed my mouth against his shoulder to suppress a moan.

It was hearing my own silky voice out loud that threw me back into the grasps of reality. My brown eyes snapped wide open and the vision of the stone walls behind Draco reminded me where we were. I stepped back, unravelling my body from his limbs.

His blonde brows rose in surprise that I pulled away while his glassy grey orbs surveyed me with wonder.

"Not here," were the first words to leave my mouth in a pant. I then frowned again, "and not now."

"So, you're still mad," he groaned and turned to continue walking back to our destination.

I ran a hand down my sweater to iron the wrinkles out and followed into his step. "Why can't you just apologise?"

"Because apologising means I did something wrong and he didn't."

"Apologising doesn't always mean you're wrong and the other person is right," I lectured, and he noticeably sucked in a breath. "It means you value the relationship more than your ego." He continued looking straight ahead, no sign of acknowledgement that he was listening to me. "our relationship." I accentuated. "Or is your ego that important to you?"

He sighed then ran a hand through his blonde locks quickly. "Fine," he eventually roughed out, the tinge of a growl in the word. "I'll apologise to fucking Thomas."

I smirked at the triumph. The ever-so-fearsome Draco Malfoy was wrapped around my little finger. It was powerlifting. After my initial dose of confidence from domineering such an autocratic male, the realization struck me. There was a reason Draco obeyed my wishes. It was as I said, that our relationship meant more to him than his ego and I knew how hard it was for Draco to apologise to someone. A quick flashback flickered in my mind of his apology to me at the Yule Ball and how overwhelmed I was by the act.

I looped my fingers in between his as we walked and smiled at the tall man beside me. This was certainly more than a fleeting high school romance as Snape had described. But I was far too cowardly to say that to Draco out loud. Something told me he reciprocated those feelings too and him throwing aside his self-image to make me happy was a good sign. For now, I would forget his father would attack me on sight and that life could just be about our relationship and not our roles in the battle between good and evil.

The following Monday came around too quick with us studying most of the weekend. Though Draco had mostly apologised to Dean, he still noticeably avoided me at all costs as we lined up for our Potion's practical. The exam itself was better than I'd expected and most of the information fresh in my mind from the weekend. Though I did notice the absence of the Potions Master himself which unsettled me during the exams.

"I don't know what you're on about," Daphne said as she stretched her arms happily. "If anything, I felt better without him there."

"Now that you mention it, Snape hasn't been around all week." Nott remarked with a curious bend to his eyebrows.

"So odd he would disappear without saying something to me," I said to myself.

"Why would he tell you?" Draco pointedly asked.

"I thought he'd say good luck for my O.W. L at least. I mean he funds my textbooks and study equipment." I shrugged.

Draco frowned at me, still not understanding my relationship with Snape. As far as most people were concerned, he was obligated to provide me school essentials as my Head of House. What they didn't know was that Dumbledore had instructed him to protect me and keep me hidden from Voldemort as he worked on both sides. My stomach rotated at the thought assuming Snape had disappeared for darker means. I swallowed thinking Voldemort must have been making movements.

My new anxiety about Voldemort distracted me in our Care for Magical Creatures exam. My arms were jittering, and my legs shaking. Not to mention Harry's scowl he sent me as we passed on the lawn made me even more upset. I rolled my shoulders in an attempt to steady my heavy heartbeat, but it was useless as I found myself in a muddle through out the whole practical performance. Knowing there was no written half to our O.W.L for me to fall back on, I left Care for Magical Creatures feeling like a legitimate failure.

"You should have picked it up from below their pincers," Draco sighed as he ran his thumb over a burn on the back of my hand.

Considering my poor performance in our exam, I had been burnt several times while trying to clean our fire-crabs.

"I forgot." I bit my lip as I braced myself for his treatment. He swabbed a thick orange paste over it that felt cooling at first and then solidified.

"The class is useless anyway," he sneered as he wiped the remaining paste onto a clean handkerchief.

"Will you drop it next year?" I asked.

"And take Muggle Studies instead?"

I couldn't help but laugh which made Draco smile.

"I'll keep doing it, it's easy points. Any blithering idiot can feed a unicorn."

"Except me," I grumbled whilst inspecting my hand.

"Do not tell me you fucked that up too?" He half-exclaimed.

A sheepish smile flashed on my face and Draco groaned whilst flopping back onto my bed in defeat.

* * *

 **A bit of a filler/O.W.L filled chapter. I hope it was entertaining nonetheless. Let me know what you think! :) xx**


	44. Chapter Forty Three

Chapter Forty Three

The last sun-rays stretched over the castle as Draco and I walked hand in hand to the Astronomy tower where we would have one of our last exams. We had enjoyed a quiet dinner in solitude outside of the castle to watch the sunset. It was a heavenly hour of light kisses, laughter and teasing. With conversation that covered many topics we had never discussed before. Topics nowhere related to Voldemort or O. or even school.

Draco told me about his family. Not about their beliefs or political allegiance, but about his mother's devotion to him and his father. How protective she was over him when he was young and when he wanted nothing more than to be a Professional Quidditch player. We laughed as he told many stories from his primary Quidditch days. It was sobering to hear him talk about his father. I kept my mouth tight from displaying fear of him in our present day, but Draco had spoken of his redeeming qualities.

I had expressed my own memories with the Taylor's which left my heart hammering with emotion as I recalled simpler and happier times. We laughed over the first time I had spoken to snakes and how one morning Ezra woke up to find an entire den of them covering the grass of our Estate. I went on to tell him about my close relationship with Lydia, and how she had been like a big sister to me than a mother. It was one of the best bonding moments we had since the start of our relationship. Sure, we had plenty of chances to talk alone during patrol, but never on such an intimate level.

Dusk was fading in so slowly that I didn't even notice the pathways disappearing into the night. The trees surrounding us were shadowy silhouettes against the silver sky. We trekked up the marble staircase to the top of the Astronomy Tower to see most students lingering around waiting. Daphne and Nott were engrossed in a very serious conversation in the corner while Faye busied herself with Pansy and Millicent. It was then my eyes found Payton alone in the corner. She leant against the wall with her head tilted back, gazing thoughtfully up at the sky. I was compelled to approach her and see if she was okay, but the undying knowledge that she still hated me kept me away.

"What does Finnigan have against you?" Draco asked lowly in my ear.

I then followed his gaze to see him speaking to Dean with a dark glare glued to me. I couldn't take the outpouring hatred and returned my eyes to my beautiful beau.

"Everything," I muttered. "The fact I'm You-Know-Who's daughter, the fact I outed D.A. and maybe now the fact I caused his best friend to be beaten up." I gave Draco a knowing stare that made him recoil his lips tightly. He looked back at him heatedly with a dark scorn. "And that doesn't mean you need to 'teach him a lesson' too," I rushed out quietly before he conjured any ideas.

"He's a grimy, talentless half-blood anyway," he muttered.

"Draco," I warned quietly before he started to ark up.

Crabbe and Goyle then made themselves visible to Draco and he summoned them over with a harsh wave.

"Where have you buffoons been?"

"We were helping Pucey set up dungbombs in the girl's bathroom," Crabbe sniggered.

"Do you even know you have an O.W.L tonight?" I asked.

"Yeah, astronautology." Goyle spelled out slowly.

"Astronomy." Draco corrected with a bland look as he wondered how his friends made it through every year. Seems galleons really did make the world go-round.

It wasn't long until the night sky fully fell over us. The shiny moonlight shimmered over Draco's iridescent locks while a cool breeze swayed through all of us. Students began wandering to their appointed telescope and setting up.

I pushed up onto my tippy toes to give Draco a kiss on the cheek and then maneuvered through to my telescope. Oddly enough we were in alphabetical order from our first name, so I found myself between Hufflepuff Megan Jones and Ravenclaw Michael Corner. The lanky dark-haired prefect gave me a cold look as I passed him, most likely for my betrayal of D.A. which I knew he was heavily a part of.

Unfortunately, this new arrangement set Draco beside Dean. I cringed in the background as Draco knocked him roughly with his shoulder in passing. Dean, with new confidence from Draco's forced apology, laughed wickedly which provoked him further. I watched as he now shoved the dark Gryffindor with his hands, making him stumble back into Daphne. I closed my eyes in horror, bringing a hand to my forehead in a silent facepalm as I braced myself for what was about to unfold. Thankfully Daphne scolded the two of them before Marchbanks came over and deducted points or worse.

As I returned my focus to my telescope, I caught sight of Hermione and Harry watching them closely and then me. The situation was crystal clear to them; that I was the reason for Draco's superfluous hostility towards their friend. I tried to disengage from the judgemental eyes they casted on me until Marchbanks finally announced the commencement of our exam. With a deep breath and knowing I'd have drama to deal with after the exam, I proceeded to work on my star chart. It was hard not to feel self-conscious of my work as the two Professor's supervising us strolled through the lines. Though we'd seen Tofty and Marchbanks several times the previous week, they still inhabited an unsettling feeling as they browsed the tower.

Close to an hour passed of pure silence as we all worked on our charts. The air was filled with nothing but the rustling of our parchments, clink of telescopes and scratching quills. The practical was going so deep into the night that I caught sight of the lights going out through the castle. There was something unnerving about darkness that disturbed me as I tried to pinpoint planets through my telescope. I dusted off the top half of my chart as I completed mapping and then moved onto the constellations below.

The muffled barking of a dog then grabbed my attention and I looked to see lights turning on in Hagrid's hut. The light's illuminated the grass surrounding and the muted pink of Umbridge was revealed along with five other figures. They all queued into his hut and then disappeared. Considering I was halfway through an exam, I thought nothing more of it until a roar came from within the cabin. My head snapped to, along with many others.

"Try and concentrate, boys and girls," Tofty said gently from his stance at the front of the Astronomy Tower. "Twenty minutes to go."

I returned to my telescope, but a loud bang startled me, causing me to poke myself in the eye with my telescope.

"Merlin," I muttered as I rubbed my eyelid, carefully avoiding smearing my mascara covered lashes.

"No!" Hermione then cried in front of me and I peered over to view Hagrid's hut again.

Hagrid was now outside, roaring and brandishing his fists. The other figures, Umbridge included, were casting red spells in his direction.

Streams of red light sparkled over a distraught Hagrid in what I suspected was an attempt to stun him, but his Giant's blood rejected. A man then yelled, "Be reasonable, Hagrid!" and my heart started to speed up at the density of the situation.

"Reasonable be damned, yeh won' take me like this, Dawlish!" Hagrid roared.

It was chaos below and my exam was forgotten to me as I watched Hagrid lift someone and throw him in fury.

I gasped with Megan beside me, as did many other students who were watching. A new pouring of light onto the grass caught my attention and I watched as Professor McGonagall exit the castle.

"Look!" Squealed one of the Parvati twins who had noticed it as well.

"Now, really!" said Professor Tofty anxiously. "Only sixteen minutes left, you know!"

"How dare you!" McGonagall shouted as she ran.

"Who's that?" Michael asked quietly from my side.

"McGonagall," I replied with my eyes following her figure running to Hagrid.

"Leave him alone!" She shouted. "On what grounds are you attacking him?"

Before she could come closer, all of the other figures on the grass turned to her and sent more of the red lights her direction. Similar to what Hagrid had been fighting off. I screamed, as well as other girls in the tower, as she lit up like a Chinese lantern and fell limp to the ground.

"Galloping gargoyles!" Professor Tofty shouted. It seemed no one cared about the exam at this point.

"Cowards! Have some o' that!" Hagrid bellowed as he continued fighting them off, kicking and punching the others away.

There was a choir of soft gasps and hushed whispers as the event progressed. Umbridge was screaming at the other wizards to stop Hagrid as he continued defending himself with Fang now unconscious and draped onto his back. It didn't take long for them all to hit the ground like sacks of sand and she was left with one attacker. The final offender resisted her wretched barking as he feared Hagrid's heavy hand. In turn, Hagrid was able to run away into the darkness, Umbridge's own Stunning Spells just missing him.

We were all astounded, staring wide eyes at the ground below. My star chart sat limply in my hands until Tofty cleared his throat to bring us back to reality. Our exam.

* * *

"Unbelievable," Daphne muffled as we finished brushing our teeth. Minty foam covered my lips with a sting as I waited for her to spit her mouthful out. "How can Umbridge be so ruthless? It's like Trelawny all over again."

I spat my own spearmint mix into the basin. "She hates half-humans." I mentioned.

"Bet Malfoy is over the moon he's gone," she said before rinsing her mouth free of the flavour.

"Oh, he was." I said flatly. "He went straight to the Owlery to write his father."

I filled my own mouth with water as Daphne spat everything out. She dragged her pink flannel close and patted her lips dry.

"And he'll be just as ecstatic, if not more," she commented.

I spat the water from my mouth and rinsed the sink. "Mhm," I hummed and took the flannel from her hands to wipe my own face. "Most likely some larger plan from the Ministry to get rid of him. They know how close and loyal he is to Dumbledore. Maybe McGonagall's next."

Daphne watched me closely as I put her flannel back and reached for my hairbrush. "I know you said the Ministry is very anti-Dumbledore at the moment," she carefully considered her words, her tone slow and gentle. "But that's nothing to do with... You-Know-Who, right?"

"It's everything to do with him." I quickly answered and frowned at her.

"Yes, but it's not like the Ministry is on You-Know-Who's side to fight against Dumbledore."

I picked up my hairbrush and started to roughly tug it through my hair. "They're delusional. When he soon reveals himself they will see the truth and go running for Dumbledore, not to dispose of him, but to beg for his help."

She silently nodded as my words whirled in her mind. Daphne and I never went near the topic of the Ministry or Voldemort, something had certainly spooked her tonight in our exam to get her mind working.

"Do you still care about Malfoy's dad?" Her questioned caught me off guard and I looked at her with wondrous eyes.

"Of course, but I realised there isn't anything I can do about it. My relationship is with Draco." I returned my actions to brushing my hair as I braced myself for what Daphne was going to ask next. This conversation was going down a tense route.

"You're right," her bright words brought me relief. "Things will end one way or the other. It's not a problem you can control. Why obsess over it?"

I smiled at my best friend as I placed the brush down. I could always count on Daphne. We walked out of the bathroom and made our ways to our beds.

"Besides," she said while fluffing her pillow. "Who knows if You-Know-Who is truly out there?"

I turned to her with stunned dark eyes and her own brown orbs enlarged as she clasped her hands over her mouth with a gasp. "I didn't mean to say that. I mean, I didn't mean that." She muffled within the chasm of her hands.

My heart went straight to pounding as heat travelled over my body within seconds. "What do you mean 'who knows'?" I asked pointedly.

"I was just mumbling," she quickly retorted in an apologetic manner. "My mind's not right tonight, Mel. After the whole Hagrid fiasco, I'm not thinking straight."

"You mean to tell me you haven't believed a word I've said about Voldemort's return?" My tone strengthened.

She winced at the mention of his name. "Mel-"

"What about all my sleepless nights, my nightmares, my paranoia- Merlin, Daphne. What do you think happened to me after the Third Task- What do you think happened to Cedric?" I exclaimed, my voice rising with every word.

"I know, I know-" her hands waved trying to subdue my temper.

"No, you don't!" I shouted emotionally and fell back onto my bed. "You're just like everyone else, not knowing who or what to believe."

She looked away with drooping features. Guilt was emanating off her now. She hadn't believed me. It was like a dagger to my heart. I blinked away fresh tears refusing to cry. I couldn't lose Daphne, not now. Not after Harry.

"He is out there." I stubbornly spelled out. "He is really out there Daphne and he's growing stronger. I can almost feel it in my bones. Fuck," I ran a hand through my combed hair, "Harry's scar has been burning to bits. He's connected to him and can see what he's doing."

Her mouth remained tightly closed as she listened. It was like a young girl being lectured by a mother, but she was in great denial and needed to hear to the truth.

"There's going to be a war," I said, and her head perked up. I couldn't tell is she was shocked by my words or refused to believe them. "You need to decide what side you will be on when it happens."

"How could you even believe I'd be on... their side?" Her eyes were full of hurt, vibrant browns swirling from her own tears.

"Your parents," I said as if she should have known. "They will have to make a choice soon, or maybe they have already." Her eyes pulled away from me, unwilling to believe my words. "And when they make a choice, you will have to follow."

"Like how Malfoy will have to follow his?" She icily retorted.

I inhaled deeply with a stone expression.

"I'm sorry," she sighed and then massaged a temple. "This is just- This is too big for us."

I nodded numbly, my own words sinking in along with Daphne's final question.

"Too big for us." I repeated quietly.

* * *

My feet were pounding against the stone floors as Faye and I sprinted through the corridors. The sun was sinking beneath the lands and coating the sky a pretty pink when our Inquisitorial Badges had screeched for our attention. Umbridge had sounded livid, her words were barely audible, but I had heard the word 'Potter,' clearly. Ever since then we had rushed as quickly as we could through the castle, but we'd been on the outskirts of the grounds, no doubt we had missed what had gone down.

I skidded around the corner, Faye was right on my heels. Our feet started to slow as we reached Umbridge's office and I could hear her shrilling from outside the door.

"You were going to Dumbledore, weren't you?" Her voice accused as we swung open the door.

The first thing I saw was Harry in a chair, gripping the armrests tightly and dripping with sweat. Umbridge was peering down at him with icy eyes and red-hot cheeks contrasting it. She was fuming. I then scanned the rest of the room. Millicent had Hermione pinned against the wall while Crabbe was suffocating Longbottom in a tight neck-hold. Goyle held Ron by the collar and Pansy had Luna by her wrists. My heart then shuddered at the sight of Ginny being gagged by Daphne. Nott was also in the room, pointing a wand at Ron while Faye moved around the perimeter. She pulled her own wand out and fixed it on the struggling Ginny. Instead of staring daggers at Faye and Daphne, Ginny's brown eyes pointed to me. All I could see was cool hatred. There was a tenseness she wasn't even trying to mask. I shakily averted my gaze to see Draco leaning on the windowsill with a smirk and a handful of wands.

"Thank you for finally joining us, Miss. Taylor and Miss. Harper." Umbridge said calculatingly. "I was just interrogating Mr. Potter here with whom he was speaking too in my fireplace." Her eyes lingered on me, the iris' shrinking into accusatory bullets, before she turned back to Harry. "So? Albus Dumbledore? Or the half-breed, Hagrid? I doubt it was Minerva McGonagall, I hear she is still too ill to talk to anyone..."

Draco, Crabbe and Goyle all laughed wildly which made Harry even more furious. His hands gripped the chair harder, his body shaking with rage.

"It's none of your business," he snarled at her.

Umbridge pulled back with a look of disdain. Her nostrils flared as she stared angrily at Harry and then looked back to me. "Miss. Taylor, fetch me a bottle of Veritaserum from my cupboard."

I opened my mouth to speak, but I didn't know what to say or how to respond. Was I to deny her? And get myself in trouble as well? The thought of Draco and Faye having to turn their wands onto me made my insides flip. Instead I closed my mouth and swallowed my words. I tried to give Harry the softest look I could with my eyes, a look that beckoned forgiveness, and then walked to the opposite side of the room. The cupboard made an awkward creak that sounded amplified over the silent struggling of Harry's friends in my friends' hold.

"I don't see any Veritaserum in here, Professor." I said as I eyed the empty vials.

"Absurd," she muttered as she inched over with an eye kept on Harry. She quickly peered into the cupboard I was holding open and inhaled madly. "I'll have Severus brew some more," she said as she stomped back to Harry.

"Seems you used the last of it on me," I sharply added then slammed the door. My temper had the best of me in the moment and I was thankful for it as Harry glimpsed at me with big eyes.

Umbridge then turned to me with a shriveled mouth and clenched fist. "Why you-"

"He has Padfoot!" Harry suddenly blurted to me. Umbridge's attention was quickly rechanneled onto him and I frowned at the random exclamation. "He has Padfoot at the place where it's hidden." Harry slowly spoke each word to me.

"Padfoot? What is Padfoot? Where what is hidden?" Umbridge questioned and then turned to me. "Miss. Taylor, answer me."

I stared at Harry, trying to understand the coded message, but was coming up empty. I'd heard the term before, but as to who it was left me abashed. My eyes swiveled to Hermione who was pleading to me with her features to remember, but I subtly shook my head.

"I have no idea," I said to both Umbridge and Harry.

Harry sucked in his lips and looked away with a face painted in physical pain. Whether he was truly in agony or just looked like it was beyond me. Draco was also squinting at me with curiosity and dizziness overwhelmed my thoughts as I pressured my brain to recall Padfoot.

"Then I am left with no alternative," she said to me and then paced in front of Harry. "This is more than school discipline, this is an issue of Ministry security."

I returned to my place by the door and stood beside my relaxed boyfriend. We shared a meddlesome look as Umbridge nervously shifted her weight from foot to foot.

"You are forcing me into this, Potter," she said. "But sometimes circumstances justify the use- well the Minister will understand."

"Understand what?" Daphne discernibly blurted. Her hands on the material over Ginny's mouth had relaxed, her elbows weakly holding up. She seemed to be questioning her own morals under Umbridge's leadership.

"Understand that the Cruiciatus Curse was permitted in this situation." Umbridge answered acutely.

"What?!" I shrieked. My hand had flinched and knocked one of the wands out of Draco's hold. The wood made a hollow rolling sound across the ground.

"Professor Umbridge that is illegal," Hermione said hurried and breathlessly.

A nasty yet eager look draped over her face as she approached Harry with tight fingers on her wand.

"I don't think Potter making a floo call is worth breaking the law, Professor." Faye's arm had also lowered as we all found ourselves shocked for what was about to unfold.

"The Minister wouldn't want this," I tried to reason.

"What Cornelius doesn't know won't hurt him," she said and raised her wand.

I turned to Draco desperately. His steel eyes were squinted as he watched Umbridge whilst his head was tilted up at the slightest angle. It seemed that even he questioned what was happening.

"He never knew I ordered dementors after Potter last summer, but he was delighted to be given the chance to expel him-"

"That was you!" Harry gasped. "You sent dementors after me?"

I watched Daphne's hold on Ginny completely fall limp. The material falling to expose her mouth. But Ginny didn't move. We were all trying to understand the preposterous things leaving Umbridge's mouth in the moment.

"Someone had to do it!" She exclaimed. "Everyone wanted you silenced somehow- I was the one who actually did something!"

Umbridge pulled her arm back to cast the spell but a cry from Hermione in Millicent's grip stopped her. "No! Harry, Harry just tell her!"

"No!" Harry refused.

"She is going to force it out of you, Harry. What's the point?" She cried.

"Then I'll tell her!" I bursted out.

Everyone's head whipped to me, Harry's included. Stress overcame me as I had always lacked the magic of improvising and had no idea where I was going with this. I wanted the attention off Harry so bad- I wanted Umbridge to force it from someone else with a curse so bad that I volunteered myself. My body felt like it took on the form of a mouse as she then hounded towards me. Draco seemed to protectively grab hold of my wrist as he wasn't about to let Umbridge Crucio me. Even if it was our _beloved_ Headmaster.

"Always the source of all wisdom when it comes to Harry Potter, aren't you, Miss. Taylor?" She spoke quickly as she stopped just short of a foot from me. "What is it then? What are you going to tell me?!"

"Dumbledore..." Where was I going to go with this? "Potter was trying to talk to Dumbledore."

Her eyes lit up. "Then you know where he is, then?"

"N-No," I stuttered and my eyes flicked to see Harry looking at me with utter confusion. "He was trying to find him to tell him..."

"Tell him what?!" Umbridge shouted.

Yeah, tell him what, Melody?

"To tell him it's ready," Hermione interrupted with a rigid jaw.

She tried to shake herself from Millicent's hold. Umbridge turned to her and started to walk towards her. Tension quickly deviated from my body as relief came over me. I faltered back into the wall behind me and felt Draco properly take hold of my hand. He observed me with a 'What-The-Fuck' expression and I pulled my lips to say 'I-Don't-Know' back.

"Dumbledore's secret weapon." Hermione said to Umbridge.

Umbridge's arms gestured wildly. "Weapon?! You have been developing some method of resistance? A weapon you could use against the Ministry? On Professor Dumbledore's orders, of course?"

"Yes," Hermione said strongly and I was glad the attention was off me, but wondered what on earth Hermione was coming up with and whether she had the means to back it up. "But he left it unfinished and now we have finished it."

"What kind of weapon is it?" Umbridge asked harshly, her stubby hands took hold of Hermione's shoulders and Millicent's grip on her loosened.

"We don't really understand it." Hermione was frowning now, struggling to find her own words.

"Lead me there." Umbridge said hungrily.

"I'm not showing them," Hermione was defiant in her words.

"You don't have too. Let's make it just you and me," she said as she tugged Hermione away from Millicent.

"Professor," Pansy piped up. "I think some of us should come look after you in case-"

"I am a fully qualified Ministry official, Miss. Parkinson. Do you really think I cannot manage a wandless teenager alone?" She then looked at Draco. "Mr. Malfoy make sure you and squad remain here until I return and make sure none of these escape."

Without words, Draco simply nodded to her and Hermione led Umbridge out of the Office. As soon as the door shut, Draco drew a wand on Harry and handed me the remaining ones left from the other D.A. students.

"That weapon is bullshit, who were you really trying to contact, Potter?" He inquired darkly.

Harry barely seemed intimidated at this point after suffering Umbridge almost torturing him. He turned to me, "how did you forget Padfoot?" He asked angrily.

I frowned, suddenly feeling as if I was to blame. "Who the fuck is Padfoot?"

"Sirius!" He and Ron exclaimed in unison.

"I've said it before," Harry added. "My map for God's sake, Melody."

"What do you mean _he_ has Sirius?" I asked.

"Shut up!" Pansy screeched. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"

"You shut up!" Luna shot back in her hold which caught us all off guard.

"This is nonsense! Blind him, Draco." She ordered Draco who was now poking his wand into Harry's neck.

He looked at me conflicted and then looked at Harry.

"Aw, well isn't that just sweet." Ron bitterly shot from his spot in Goyle's hands.

"Shut the fuck up, Weasley." Draco snarled at him as he stared back at Harry, considering what to do.

"Come on, Malfoy." Crabbe whined whilst still suffocating Longbottom.

Draco then looked back at Crabbe to make another retort, but was stopped by Harry swinging a fist into his face. His cat-like reflexes helped him dodge the mass of it, but Harry's fist still caught to corner of his jaw. A protective instinct swelled and without thought I held my own wand at Harry. His action seemed to start a bravo domino effect among his friends as Ron pushed back into the wall to wind Goyle.

Goyle crumpled and Ron turned to hit him, Muggle style. Longbottom had also attempted to slither out of Crabbe's grip and in attempt knocked them to the ground where they started to scuffle. The four boys were now physically fighting which triggered Luna and Ginny to start on Millicent and Pansy. The room turned into a dojo where fists and feet were flying in all directions.

Harry stood to his feet and turned to me which caused Draco to throw a punch right into the back of his neck. I gasped as Harry started to fall forward, only for his arms to be caught by Draco who held him tightly with his wand to his neck.

"What kind of barbaric shot was that?" Draco said menacingly into his ear.

"Draco!" I warned and Harry seethed, but looked at me.

"Make him let me go, Sirius is in trouble." He panted as he tried to pull himself out of Draco's tight hold.

"Who has Sirius?" I demanded.

"Voldemort."

"Where?"

"In the Department of Mysteries." Harry breathed.

I raised my hand to my forehead as my brain whirred. "So you were trying to floo there?" I asked in disbelief.

"No I was trying to see if Sirius was in his home, Kreacher said he isn't."

"How do you know You-Know-Who has him?" Faye asked from her position on the side where her, Daphne and Nott were witnessing everything as the others fought.

"Because I saw it in a dream!" Harry bellowed furiously.

"And you think this dream was real time?" Daphne asked as Faye shrinked back from Harry's outburst.

"Yes, YES!" He yelled, increasingly angry at everyone's resistance to believe him. His green eyes hardened on me. "Melody," he said and my sight snapped to connect with his. "He has him and he is going to kill him." His voice was so serious. So tense. I swallowed fearfully.

"Fine," I asserted. "If this is really happening... Get Hermione and go. I will tell..." I looked at Draco who was clenching his jaw. "Snape." I finished quietly for just Harry to hear.

"You want me to let Potter go after Umbridge just ordered me to hold onto them?" He asked tightly.

My hard face softened as I read his fevered movements. "Sirius looked after me when no one else could." I said gingerly to him. "If he truly is in danger of dying, then I would never forgive myself for holding back."

Draco nodded lightly after he considered my words. "Understand, Potter. I am doing this for Melody. _Not_ for you." He said cynically as he released him. "Crabbe, Goyle," he called. "Let them go."

At the drop of his word, Crabbe let go of Longbottom who was going blue on the floor and Goyle pushed Ron off him. Harry's eyes widened and looked at Draco with incredulity. He then regarded me with trembling hands.

"Get Snape." He whispered.

"Be safe." I said to Harry who nodded and started walking fast out of the room. Ginny, Luna and Longbottom quick to follow. Ron trailed behind slowly to give me his own small nod and then glimpsed at Draco. He wore a scowl, but said nothing as Ron left.

A second of silence grew among us until Pansy screamed. "Do you even realise what you have just done?!"

"Yes," Draco said and looked at her with what almost appeared as pride.

"I need to warn... someone," I said and moved to hug Draco. "Stay here," I said as he wrapped his arms around my waist firmly. My eyes found Daphne looking at me worryingly as I cuddled Draco. "I'll be back in a moment. They're in the school."

"I'll be waiting," he said and left a quick kiss on my cheek and then I quickly darted out of the room. I caught the tail end of Pansy making puking sounds before I started running all the way to the dungeons.

* * *

 **I'm really excited for the next few chapters! Thank you to everyone following along for the journey :) xx**


	45. Chapter Forty Four

Chapter Forty Four

Cold air slapped me in the face as my feet took me to Snape's office. I worried whether the Potions Master was even there as I hadn't seen him in the duration of our entire O. period. My thoughts distracted me so much that I slammed his door open without thinking. To my relief, Snape was there. Seated at his desk, quill in hand and staring wide eyed at me. It was now I realised my appearance. Frazzled, sweating and breathing heavily.

"Professor," I uttered without apologising for entering without knocking. "Harry's had a vision that Voldemort has Sirius in the Department of Mysteries and has gone to rescue him. We have to hurry and help them!" My speech was frantic and sprightly. It'd be a miracle if Snape even understood what I had said considering how fast I was jabbering.

"Miss. Taylor, please calm down," he said insensitively and rounded around his table. He raised his wand to close the door behind me.

"I can't," I panted. "Wait," I breathed and held onto his desk for balance. "I just ran down like six floors and five flights of stairs."

"Breathe," he droned. "Now tell me exactly what has happened."

I inhaled and exhaled deeply, clearing my lungs of the short breaths. "Harry had a vision of Sirius in the Department of Mysteries. He was being held captive by Voldemort. That's all I know. Umbridge caught him in her office trying to use the floo network to find Sirius at Grimmauld Place."

"And he wasn't there?"

"I think he said Kreacher said he wasn't."

Snape walked quickly to his cupboard, opening it and scuffling through potions. The clink of glass sounded through the office with my deep breathing. "And what became of Umbridge?"

"Hermione distracted her and Harry went to save Sirius," I explained.

Snape slammed the cupboard shut, the vials clanking loud from the force. "Idiot boy!" He shouted and marched out the door. His black cape billowed behind him as he walked with haste. I ran after him, my hands shaking from a combination of fear and adrenaline.

"Where are you going?"

"What does Potter believe he is going to achieve alone? He's walking into a trap, the fool." Snape muttered irritably.

"I think his friends went with him," I said as I trailed after him.

"Wonderful. I'm sure Weasley and Longbottom will provide the utmost assistance against the Dark Lord." He spat.

We approached Dumbledore's office and surprisingly, it opened for Snape. My jaw dropped, and I stared stunned between the dark Professor and the revolving staircase.

"I thought it was locked? Umbridge has been trying to get into it for weeks."

"Those loyal to Dumbledore can still enter," Snape said as he walked into the office. His sentence had been simple, but the meaning was loud. Harry had no reason to doubt Snape's loyalty as he did. I'd just witnessed truth in him beckoning admittance to the most powerful wizard's office.

He walked to the back of the office where one of the walls were adorned with several portraits. I timidly followed, unaware as to what was going on.

"Phineas," he called to one of the portraits.

A pudgy man walked into vision in a golden frame. A black beret sat upon his large head whilst a grey beard outlined his jaw. He appeared well dressed and self-righteous in his expression.

"Severus," he greeted.

"I have reason to believe your grandson is absent from your family home," Snape explicated. It then struck me that this was Phineas Nigellus Black, former Headmaster of Hogwarts.

"Worry not, I will check on his whereabouts." He then walked out of frame and returned in less than a minute. "I can confirm he is there."

"What?" I yelped.

Snape did a courteous bow in gratitude. "Thank you, Phineas."

Phineas nodded his head politely and then returned to wherever his mind was was prior. I turned to Snape who was quizzically staring into space. My body broke out into a sweat of pure stress.

"Why would Kreacher lie?"

"Because Regulus, his true master, was a Death Eater. Kreacher will ally with them given the chance," Snape explained placidly.

"Well we need to stop Harry then!" I exclaimed and speedily turned to exit the office, but Snape's unmoving stance made me hesitate.

"It is most likely too late," Snape said leisurely as he pondered. He then eventually started to tread out of the office, but his pace was far too slow for my liking.

"So, we're going to nothing? Harry is walking into a trap!" My voice was nearly at screaming level. I ran my fingers sporadically through my hair in anxiety.

"Follow me, Miss. Taylor. And do as I say." His tone took on a more severe tenor as his pace started to quicken. I found myself following him back to his office in the dungeons. He opened a door which appeared to be a small potion's pantry and signalled me in.

"Professor?" I questioned as I sceptically looked into the pantry.

"We need to be quick, just go in here." He said, and I rushed inside. He waved his wand over me, rendering me completely invisible, I couldn't help but gasp. It was different to the Disillusionment Charm which made me blend into my surroundings, my physical being had completely disappeared. The door to the pantry slammed shut and I heard Snape mutter another charm in latin. Now I was unable to see what Snape was doing.

Within the darkness of the potion-stocked shelves, my thoughts attacked me. Images of Harry and his friends walking into Voldemort's trap flashed through my mind and I had been gone longer than anticipated, Draco would begin to worry. The barrier between our worlds was stronger than ever in this moment when all I wanted was to confide in him, but he was tied to the opposing side. I heard a strong movement of magic outside the door, a whoosh like the tail end of a hurricane whipping through the room.

"Potter is on his way to retrieve the prophecy, if not already there." Snape spoke to someone.

"I will alert the others," another voice I recognised responded. It was cold and shrilling, not the haunting pitch I'd heard from Voldemort, but familiar in a similar sense nonetheless. Another strong gust of movement raked the room and then silence.

Claustrophobia overwhelmed me as I grew agitated in the pantry. I banged on the door to discover Snape had silenced it. Fear evolved in my stomach, but was soon replaced by anger as Snape opened the door to free me. The invisibility dissolved off me as soon as I funnelled back into his office.

"Who was that?!" I shouted with furrowed brows.

"Lucius Malfoy's Patronus, I couldn't risk it seeing you." He said.

"Malfoy? You told them where- You told- Harry! You-" I couldn't formulate a sentence with how enraged I was becoming. I wanted so desperately to know what was going on, what plan Snape was up too, it was maddening.

"I had too," he said strongly. "I am a double agent, Miss. Taylor. I must maintain my cover. I will contact the Order in due time."

My furious fumes were doused lightly at his confession to alert the order. "What if Harry is killed by then? Voldemort will end him in a second when he sees him step foot in the Ministry."

"You really believe the Dark Lord will be strolling through the Ministry?" Snape sarcastically spat.

"Either way Harry is going to be caught by him or Death Eaters!" I cried.

Snape remained even-tempered as he witnessed my breakdown. "I will tell them in an hour, you will attend with me. They need to hear what happened to Harry from you."

"Is that why I'm still here?" I muttered.

"I may be a member of the Order, but I am far from trusted by many. Sirius will not believe me without your information."

I sat down numbly on one of Snape's cushioned chairs, my eyes heavy with hot tears. Nausea was starting to weaken me as I felt uncomfortable with Snape's plan. I understood his need to keep up both appearances, but felt like I was betraying everyone by sourcing information to Death Eater's. It wasn't just a slip to Umbridge about where a small school group was rebelling. It was a slip to a Death Eater himself who had to prove his allegiance to the Dark Lord and his followers. My stomach flipped inside out. I may have costed someone their life.

Time moved too slow for me. It was hard to contain my anxiety as Snape paced around the room, face contorted in thought and fingers to his chin. I tried many techniques to calm me down, starting with focusing on my breathing. Then counting things I could see, hear and touch. It all went to shit as I wiped sweat off my brow and trickling tears from my cheeks. Snape had offered me a Calming Draught, but I refused, not wanting to appear anything close to calm when we would eventually face the order.

Knocking at the door jolted me in my stiff position on Snape's chair. He rose a finger to his lips to signal silence to me and I nodded knowingly.

"Professor?" My heart physically fell in my chest. It was Draco's voice. I closed my eyes as another tear betrayed me, rolling down my cheek lonely to drip off my jaw and onto my knee.

Not able to trust me, Snape swathed his wand and said in the quietest voice I'd ever heard him muster. "Silencio."

Draco knocked again and more tears spilled over my lashes. I sniffed and leaned over, covering my ears from the sound. It was killing me to stay seated and not run into his arms. To keep locked away and not reveal what was happening to him. What was I going to do when the wall between us was truly impenetrable? I knew this wasn't going to be the last time I'd have to hide away from him. Our relationship had an inevitable ending.

 _There is no relationship without trust._

I trusted Draco with all my heart, but could he trust me? Maybe it wasn't me who was in danger in our relationship... maybe it was him.

"Professor?!" Draco shouted with a punch. The door handle rattled as he tried to open the door. I squeezed my eyes shut until I saw red. The feeling of hot blood filled my ears as I pressed my hands to them tightly.

"He's gone," Snape eventually said with his eyes on the door.

I removed my hands with a sniff and wiped my watered eyes.

"How did he know you were to come to me?" Snape asked.

"I didn't tell him if that's what you're insinuating," I responded lowly.

"He is a smart boy." Snape said. "You don't have to tell him."

We fell into silence again as we waited for time to pass. My eyes felt weary, eyelids heavy from restrained weeping. I ran a hand over my messy hair, knots and loose strands greeted my fingers. I'd untucked my white button shirt for comfort and my tie was loose around my neck. One look at me would have convinced anyone I'd just put my friends in danger.

"Let's go," he said.

It was dark outside now as clocks ticked into the ninth hour. I followed Snape closely, my eyes darting everywhere as we crossed the castle. I was cautious of running into another student and fearful of running into Draco. If he found me now, I wouldn't know what to say. Something told me 'Death Eater's are going to kill Harry because Snape and I told your father,' didn't quite roll off the tongue. I huffed a small smile at the ridiculous scenario in my mind. My tiny sound had alerted Snape who glanced back at me.

"There is most likely no happy ending here where you can be together," Snape said as if he could read my thoughts. It then occurred to me he could, but he didn't need Legilimency to figure out what I was sarcastic over.

"I know," my voice rasped. "When it all unfolds, we will be on different sides."

"This is it now, Melody." Snape said and I noticed the use of my first name. "Things are unfolding now."

The weight of the situation played on me. I'd considered the events of tonight, mostly Harry's safety, but I hadn't deliberated on what would follow. This time tomorrow things were going to be completely different. Perhaps life changing. I just prayed to Merlin and every deity or God out there that Snape's plan would work.

We arrived at Umbridge's office where Snape lit the floo network and we stood into the fireplace.

"Twelve Grimmauld Place," he spelled out clearly and in a flash of green embers and a whirlwind of dust, I found myself in the familiar fireplace of Grimmauld Place. Everytime I returned to the dark walls and dusty furniture, I felt dread within me.

Sirius immediately came rushing into my room and for some reason it infused me with acrimony. He was safe and sound within the walls of his family home whilst Harry unknowingly walked into a trap believing to rescue him.

"What is the meaning of this?" Sirius asked, and Lupin soon joined him in the room.

"Summon the Order. Your godson is on his way to the Ministry." Snape said as he stepped off the platform and dusted his arms.

"Why?" Sirius asked stonily.

"He had a vision." I said, and Lupin's eyes raked over me frantically. "Voldemort has tricked him. Harry thinks you're being held captive in the Department of Mysteries."

"Melody," Lupin said and approached me closely. "Are you absolutely sure?"

"Certain. Umbridge found Harry trying to communicate here to see if you were home. Kreacher said you weren't."

A dark expression overcame Sirius' features at the mention of the House Elf.

"As soon as Umbridge let me go I went straight to Professor Snape for help," I said, beginning to warp the truth, my voice conveying the same well-rounded tone as I'd spoken with. "He was the last member of the Order left within Hogwarts."

"Indeed," Lupin said to Sirius. "Minerva is still in hospital."

Sirius' eyes went from myself to Snape with a dubious squint. "They're right, Moony. Summon them, Harry has a terrible heroic syndrome that You-Know-Who is taking advantage of."

"He's walking into a trap," I affirmed.

Lupin nodded before rushing out of the room. A new tension coated the air and I noticed the eyes Sirius and Snape were giving each other. Sirius went to also leave the room, but Snape stood in his way.

"And where do you believe you are going, Black?"

Sirius' eyes really narrowed. He sensed something untrustworthy within Snape and had reason too, but I knew further than that Snape was loyal to us. Us. Was I even in this us? I'd second-handed accompanied Snape in his side mission to alert the dark forces and knowingly kept it from Sirius and Lupin. I was close to being a double agent at this moment with Snape. I may as well had called Draco over to write his dad.

"I'm going to rescue my godson." His voice was defiant.

"May I remind you that you are to remain-"

"Harry is on his way for me, I owe him the same." He spat as he barged past the tall wizard. "I'm done sitting in this awful house!" He called.

Sirius' speech resonated within me. I felt compelled to assist. To right the wrong I'd just done. If I at least attempted to help Harry, maybe the supplementing disgust in the pit of my stomach would perish. Yes, I had to come. I had to help.

"Sirius, I'm coming!" I said, and I heard a groan vibrate from Snape as I left the room.

"Don't be ridiculous," he said as he placed a potion into the pocket of his blazer.

"Please. I mean, Merlin's sake, Ron Weasley is even there." I whined.

Snape had followed me into the room. "Miss. Taylor it is far too dangerous."

"Too dangerous for me? What about Harry? I need to go." I snapped back at Snape. For now, he wasn't my Potion's teacher, he was a guardian. "You have no jurisdiction over me," my voice quivered with emotion and I'd never seen Snape's eyes convey so much shock. "No one does. I want to go. I can go."

Sirius sighed and rub a finger over his brow. "There's no time for this," he muttered and grabbed my arm.

"Sirius, we have to go now." Lupin ushered, running into the room. I saw the tail end of a patronus behind him. The rest of the Order had been alerted.

I didn't even see Sirius nod or hear him say anything. All I knew was I was sucked into a blinding tube of white. Somehow it grew whiter and whiter, the bright glow penetrating my eyes and burning with its intensity. The next thing I felt was glossy tilework under my feet and heated air. I bent over from the force of landing and blinked rapidly to hydrate my dry eyes from the apparition, but my body was suddenly flung aside.

Dull aching covered my shoulder as I hit a solid pillar and that's when my ears adjusted to the location. It was manic. Glass was exploding, fire was blazing, there was shouting, screaming and endless chaos. I pushed myself to my feet quickly, wand out and head whipping wildly to capture the scene. My shoulder ached but the battling injected me with adrenaline. There where wisps of gleaming white and shadowy black flying fiercely through the sky. Spells scattered the air and to snap me out of my momentary astonishment, a zap of gold landed right beside me.

"Melody!" Ginny screamed as I jumped in fright.

I was running to her voice as soon as I could and found her crouched behind a gargantuan rock.

"This is insane!" I shouted to her.

A bright light whipped by us, sending our hair into disarray.

"My ankle, it's broken." She said.

"Lean on me, we'll get you to safety," I offered against the loud battle around us.

"No, I'll slow you down." She refused whilst holding her ankle in pain. "Did you alert the order?"

"I guess," I shrugged as I had done so, but in a convoluted and confusing way. I then realised last time I had seen Ginny she was glaring death at me, now she was grinning in relief for my presence.

"You," a gruff and angered man shouted. My head snapped in their direction to see a spell heading directly for Ginny and I.

"Protego!" I shouted, the effective invisible shield repelling the spell away from us. As my eyes refocused on the approaching Death Eater, their face smacked me with familiarity. I had seen him in the cemetery last year. His face crumpled up with choler as he threw another spell at us. "Protego," I repeated and the spitting red redirected again. I stood to my feet quickly and threw my own spell back at him. "Stupefy," I yelled, but the blue spell missed as he dodged it almost effortlessly - I was no match for an adult wizard.

"Expelliarmus!" Ginny shot while he was distracted dodging me and successfully disarmed the man.

I shot a smirk at her, both thankful for Harry's D.A. training.

"Fumos," I then casted and a defensive cloud of smoke started to spew from my wand, hiding Ginny and I from the Death Eater. I took the opportunity to pull Ginny to her feet and offer her my shoulder to lean on. We limped a few feet until Tonks came running towards us.

"Stupefy!" She yelled at the Death Eater most likely still coming for us and then looked at us with fright. "Ginny, are you okay?"

"My ankle," she said.

"Get to Remus, he will fix it." She ushered with urgency before shooting another spell outwards.

We spotted Lupin almost on the other side of the dark room we were in. I hadn't even had a chance to look at the place we were in, but it certainly lived up to its name as the Department of Mysteries. Ginny half-hobbled and half-limped with my support as we moved as quick as we could. I crossed Sirius and Harry in quick conversation and was relieved to see the boy who lived still living. We skipped down some stairs and I then saw Hermione, passed out on the ground with a giggling Ron by her side. Kingsley was busy defending the duo from two Death Eater's singlehandedly and I wondered why Ron wasn't even attempting to help. In fact, he looked as if he was having the time of his life.

"Expulso," I casted towards one of the Death Eater's fighting Kingsley and watched him fly from the impact of the explosion. Kingsley shot us a grateful smile before focusing on the other fighter.

"Lupin!" Ginny called as we started to near his dueling form. He was currently engaged in a battle with Bellatrix. My eyes widened, she looked just as mad as she always did in the papers.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Lupin shouted, but Bellatrix apparated out of the way, leaving the faint echo of a maniacal laugh as she did.

"Lupin, help!" I begged as we approached him. He swirled quickly on his feet, looking at us drastically.

"Melody, Ginny! Merlin, what's happened?" He said as he rushed to us, hands on both our shoulders.

Just before Ginny explained her broken ankle, a vortex of white and black swooped down as us, causing us to duck dramatically. Ginny called out in pain, causing Lupin to notice her ankle.

"Mel, get out of here, I'll take her from here." Lupin instructed as I shifted Ginny off my shoulder to him. I nodded before slinking out of the way and running to cover.

I took the moment alone to catch my breath and noticed my quivering arms. I had been through some real shit before, I had hidden in riots, battled dragons and swam through the deepest depths of the Black Lake. I had even ran from Voldemort himself, but this was a full scale assault between two sides. My heart was pumping adrenaline through me at an alarming rate. With a deep breath, I skidded around the corner of my cover and looked out for someone who needed assistance.

Instead, Harry and Sirius were running to my assistance.

"Mel, are you okay?" Harry called out.

"Yes, are you?" I called back.

He nodded profusely with Sirius on his tail. "Gather the other's you need to get out of here," he said as they approached.

Harry held out an arm for me and I took it, letting him pull my weight up. "Thank you," Harry said and though his volume was quiet amongst the raging spells, I heard it. I smiled heartedly back, just relieved to see him alive and know things were okay between us for the time.

"Black," an accusatory voice pinned in the distance.

My eyes shifted from Harry's green eyes to see Lucius Malfoy striding over with the pride of a lion. It made my heart stop and freeze. Draco's father. Harry noticed the pause in my movement and shook me back to reality. Lucius whipped his wand out of it's manufactured pocket and scrutinized Sirius with ruthlessness. I couldn't help but notice the wicked edge in his eyes mirrored Draco's.

Another Death Eater landed in a puff of black smoke to his left and immediately struck Harry and I with a spell that Sirius wordlessly blocked. A duel erupted, Sirius against Lucius and Harry and I against the unknown Death Eater.

"Rictusempra," I casted.

"Locomotor Mortis," Harry then casted after me.

The Death Eater started to buckle to his knees with a restrained grin on his face. As he fought against the spells overcoming him, he threw another wordless shot of magic at us.

"Protego," Harry easily blocked the spell aiming for us and the Death Eater had completely fallen to the ground useless. I quickly glimpsed behind me to check if anyone was approaching from behind to see we were safe. "Expelliarmus," I heard Harry called and looked back to see a stunned Lucius who had only just evaded the spell.

"Nice one, James!" Sirius shouted gleefully at Harry. Harry and I both wavered by Sirius' mistake, but the faint smile tempting Harry's face warmed me. Sirius then took the opportunity to disarm Lucius himself wordlessly. Just before Malfoy flew to the ground, his blue eyes flickered to me, ones far too similar to Draco's. I winced, physically in pain by what felt like another betrayal.

"Avada Kedavra," Bellatrix then growled from a distance and I saw a zapping of green light tear straight through Sirius. Sirius, who had been smirking back at Harry, hesitated for a moment, his smile dropping. It was like he didn't understand what had just happened, a disoriented turmoil creasing his features. Beautiful, warm features that I had grown to feel safe of.

My breathing stopped as I watched his body curve into the veil behind him. A triumphant scream of glee snapped me back and I watched Bellatrix put a hand to her heart with a grin as she descended back down the stone benches. Everything was blurring, Lupin was holding Harry back from trying to go after Sirius through the veil and my ears were flooded by his mournful cries of despair. Lupin was shouting something to Harry, but I couldn't hear over his mortifying wails.

I glimpsed to the side to see most of the other students and some Order members watching the scene with devastation. Longbottom, with blood dripping down his nose, stared at the door Bellatrix was leaving through while Ginny was on the floor in tears. Tonks was to her side, her own face welling up as she rubbed Ginny's back.

Then a blur of black and blue flew past me and I heard Lupin call for Harry. "Harry, no!" His voice echoed off the walls, but Lupin, overwhelmed by his own grief, fell forward to his knees in his own heartache. Sirius had been a lifelong friend after all.

"Harry!" I called after him and saw him sprinting after Bellatrix. I bursted into my own sprint after him, fearful of what would unfold if he had no support.

"I killed Sirius Black!" Bellatrix sang in the next room. She turned and saw Harry running after her and smirked. "You coming to get me?!" She delightfully taunted.

"Crucio!" Harry bellowed as he ran.

"Harry!" I cried again as I tried to catch up. I had to make sure he wouldn't do something he would regret. Something that would land him in Azkaban.

"Crucio!" He repeated, this time striking Bellatrix down. She fell and whimpered in pain for a quick second, but only a second. Harry then stopped before her, breathing heavily and contemplating whether to continue the curse.

I stopped running a few metres back, almost afraid to intervene. "Harry, wait." I pleaded breathlessly.

Bellatrix pouted as she waited to regain her strength. It seemed Harry's attempt wounded her at least. Instead of stopping or shouting the spell, he cried out in pain. His hand coming to his forehead, most likely to his scar. At the realisation of this, my heart went berserk.

"No," I whispered quietly to myself as I heard a whir of something ghostly. I spun around to see my greatest fears coming true. Forming from a gust of smoke, Voldemort had entered the room. He looked at me with a devilish smile then witnessed the scene of Harry and Bellatrix.

"Do it," he hissed at Harry.

Harry then swivelled around to strike Voldemort himself, but he wordlessly disarmed him. The stray wand fell to the ground with a hollow bounce. I tightly clutched my own wand, fearful of what was about to ensue.

"Weak," Voldemort said simply. "How is it you continue to thwart me and my Death Eater's, Harry Potter?"

"Master, I am sorry, I knew not, I was fighting the Animagus Black!" Bellatrix sobbed.

"Be quiet, Bella," said Voldemort dangerously. "I shall deal with you in a moment. Do you think I have entered the Ministry of Magic to hear your sniveling apologies?"

I didn't understand. What was Bellatrix apologising for? What had Harry stopped Voldemort from? Voldemort raised his wand towards Harry, his mouth opening as if he was about to say something, but a golden statue nearby sprung alive. It nearly made me jump out of my skin as I hadn't even noticed it. It leapt from it's platform in front of Harry protectively and for the first time, I saw confusion grace the snakelike face in front of us.

One of the chimney's ignited with blazing green flames and in entered Dumbledore, flooing from who knew where. I let out a breath of happiness, I could have fallen to the floor and kissed the Headmaster's feet right there and then, but as he approached Voldemort, I knew it was far from the time to do that.

Voldemort still donned the look of abashment as his red slit eyes were bigger than I had ever seen. I had heard that the one wizard the monster feared was Dumbledore and now I could attest it was true. Not wanting to give the wizard a chance to stall him, he instantly sent a jet of green light at Dumbledore. Our Headmaster merely turned and was gone in the whirling of his cloak. He reappeared behind Voldemort and finally uttered his first few words to his infamous enemy.

"It was foolish of you to come here tonight, Tom." I swallowed nerves, I had almost forgotten Voldemort had a given name. "The Auror's are on their way."

"By which time I shall be gone." Voldemort said as he swirled to face the wizard. "And you shall be dead."

The golden statue Dumbledore had summoned threw Harry and I onto our backs as the two wizards broke into a duel. The lights were so bright I could barely see, I was practically staring into the sun as I attempted to watch their spells connect. Whatever spells they were casting were so strong I felt all my hairs stand on end. Spatters of lightning sprung off the walls and floor as Harry and I both tried to hide ourselves with our arms. Bricks were falling everywhere, parts of rock whipping my exposed face and forearms. My ears hurt from the sound of the commotion. I chanced a look up and saw Bellatrix in combat with the golden statue.

Voldemort then broke whatever spell he was casting and threw up a shield. "You do not seek to kill me, Dumbledore?" He asked. "Above such brutality, are you?"

"We both know that there are other ways of destroying a man, Tom," Dumbledore said calmly.

Harry gripped the fabric of my shirt and pulled me closer, together we slid ourselves more out of the way of the confrontation.

"Merely taking your life would not satisfy me, I admit." Dumbledore said.

"There is nothing worse than death, Dumbledore!" He shouted back.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked over his shoulder as we practically crawled to one of the fireplaces for cover.

"Are you?" I asked back. He had just lost his last remaining family member after all.

He didn't have a chance to reply as Bellatrix's grunts of battle developed into an ecstatic screech as she made the statue collapse into pieces. Our eyes grew wide at the accomplishment and realisation she would start on us. I gripped my wand tighter, knowing I was the only one who could defend us since Harry's was laying elsewhere.

She looked at us hungrily and started to advance, but was stopped by the sudden growth of fire everywhere. Voldemort had casted a massive volcanic snake it seemed. The air dried straight away, bright flames licking my skin in a way that burned. Voldemort laughed splendidly at the beast he had created. It struck down at Dumbledore who countered it easily. The air became even hotter as it exploded and fire bursted around us. Harry pulled his body over mine, covering me from what I assumed was scorching heat. Then I heard an aquatic whirl of water, like a tsunami was about to fill the whole atrium.

We untangled ourselves to look and see Dumbledore enveloping Voldemort in a sphere of water. For a few seconds Voldemort was visible only as a dark, rippling, faceless figure, clearly struggling to throw off the suffocating mass. Then the water collapsed into penetrating wisps of dark smoke, going straight to Dumbledore who reflected the shadows away with his wand. We had been so engaged in the displays of power that we didn't even notice Bellatrix moving in on us. She grasped me by my hair so tightly I thought my scalp would peel off.

I shrieked in pain, hands going straight to my hair to fight out of her grip. She tugged me from Harry, who turned, startled and attempted to grab me. He caught the tail end of my ankle, but Bellatrix violently teared me away. I cried out in pain again before a bright green blaze surrounded me and I realised Bellatrix was flooing me away.

"Mel, no-" I didn't hear the rest of Harry's voice as I was engulfed by the conflagration.

* * *

 **Sorry if there are any typo's or errors in this chapter, my editing was a little rushed. I tried to meld the book scene and movie scene together for the duel and I hope I did it justice from Melody's point of view. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, let's just say that sh*t is about to hit the fan! Thank you to BraziaRios and haleyamazing13, your reviews keep the motivation going! x**


	46. Chapter Forty Five

Chapter Forty Five

The thud of rain woke me up. It was heavenly to listen to as I sleepily rolled in my bed. The lush blankets and soft pillows massaging my conscious back into my sleep. I sighed, enjoying the comfortable bedwear hugging my body. Then, as I stretched my arms and opened my eyes to see a dark, Victorian canopy, I remembered what had happened.

The biting feeling of Bellatrix's long claw-like fingernails in my hair resurfaced as did the dragging handle around my neck. I sat up quickly with every sense alert. The room was dimly lit, the only light projecting from the windows. Heavy droplets were pounding against the glass as murky clouds obscured my view of the outside.

As my eyes adjusted to the shadowy room. It appeared to be a lavish bedroom, one not too different from Lydia and Ezra's estate. Large sweeping curtains draped across the window panes. Victorian-style furniture decorated the room. There was a dark-wooden vanity opposite my large bed, accompanied by a pin-cushioned seat. A long chaise seat sat by the windows and was adorned with ornamental cushions. From the rooftop hung a glimmering chandelier, five tiers large. I didn't recognise anything around me. My wand was nowhere in sight. I gripped the luxurious blankets tightly as my guts churned. Where was I? What had Bellatrix done with me?

Too many flashbacks of what had happened in the Ministry violated my mind. Fear, anxiety, everything you name it, engulfed my being as I worried about Harry and his friends, the Order and-

I swallowed a lump in my throat at the memory of Sirius falling. A choked sob came from me as I tried to suppress my grief. This wasn't the time. I had to move. I had to get out of wherever I was and back to Hogwarts. I hurriedly sloped out from under the covers. My bare feet touched a velvety rug and I looked down to recognise the Slytherin green of it. I then realised I was no longer in my school uniform and was dressed in a silky robe. Fear struck my chest as to the whereabouts of my clothes. I turned to the elaborate wardrobe in the corner and swung open the doors to see an assortment of female's clothes hanging, none of which looked familiar to me. My hands covered my mouth shakily as I took in the fitted-out bedroom. I had a hunch of where I could be and whose hand I was under, but I wasn't ready to face it.

At that thought, the door to the room creaked open and I cursed my slow movements. If I'd stopped dallying about I could have snuck out by now and be halfway out of what seemed to be a mansion.

My body watched the door open in anticipation to reveal a slim, tall female. She had russet, curly hair that fell just above her shoulders to resemble chocolate straw. Her skin was sun kissed and glowy, she wasn't a stranger to warm weather. What I noticed first though was her warming small smile and kind eyes. She appeared sweet and tender. I braced myself to see if I was wrong.

But it didn't seem like I was. She smiled fully and slipped into the room quietly, pressing the door softly shut.

"Miss. Melody," she said. Her voice honeyed and soothing.

"Yes," I said rigidly.

"Please, lay down." She gestured to the messied bed and walked further into the room.

"Where am I?" I shot abruptly.

"You are at Malfoy Manor. Now please, lay down."

My heart leapt before it fell. I'd assumed I was in a pure-blood's mansion and was soothed to know it was Draco's home, but that was quickly replaced with fear as I realised who else resided here. Lucius Malfoy. The image of him and Sirius duelling what felt like moments before haunted my mind. I swallowed hard and recognised the woman tending me must have worked for the Malfoy's. How odd, Draco had never mentioned a maid to me. I was under the impression that they were still waited on by House Elves.

"What do the Malfoy's want with me?" I asked.

"Miss. Melody if you could-"

"No, I need to know what's going on."

"I will tell you once you are relaxed," she said with a now impatient smile.

I moved back to the bed and pushed myself up onto the covers. "Where is my wand?" I demanded.

"Downstairs, I will give it to you soon." She said as she rounded the bed and moved to pull the covers up on me. My muscles tightened as I noticed the skull and snake tattoo on her arm when she dragged the blankets over me. No, this woman didn't work for the Malfoy's. She was definitely not a maid.

"Who are you?" I quietly asked.

"My name is Camille Latimer." She said as she moved to the curtains and dragged them closed. "I work for your father."

Dread. Everywhere. It was like an invisible demon landed on my shoulders and I could hear the sharpening of its knives. I started sweating profusely and my skin paled. The tremor in my hands began and my stomach flipped inside out with nausea.

"My…" I attempted to repeat her words back to her, but my voice failed me.

Camille examined me sympathetically. "He wants me to make sure you are comfortable."

"He's here?" I was surprised I was able to muster my vocal chords.

She nodded, her brown waves bouncing. "Downstairs. Lucius Malfoy has kindly given us the Manor to use as Headquarters."

I almost couldn't breathe. I'd known I was in trouble when I woke up. When Bellatrix dragged me into the jade flames of the floo network. But I'd suspected I wasn't handed to him yet. I feared being in Malfoy's hand because he would give me to him. But I was already given to him. Already his.

"Rest," Camille's sugary voice suggested, and she patted the space in front of my lap. I was like a zombie, unmoving, unblinking. She moved to leave the room and I eyed the door.

"Am I a prisoner?" I asked just before she left.

She turned to me and offered another one of her sweet smiles. "Only if you decide to be." She said, and my eyes bored into her dark mark as she shut the door.

I sat motionless for a few minutes. Too many thoughts whirred through my mind. I didn't know whether to cry, scream or lash out. It seemed I picked all three as I rapidly ran to the door to discover it was charmed against me. I smashed my hand against it angrily as hot tears leaked down my face. A scream of terror and anger left my throat and I irately tugged at the roots of my hair, gripping my scalp in primitive ways.

This felt like my fault. But if I hadn't intervened and told Snape who alerted the Order, Harry could be dead. Then again how did I know he wasn't? I leant my back against the door and slid down to the ground where I hugged my knees close to my chest. My fingernails supplied the perfect biting source to settle my nerves, but it wasn't enough. My cheeks were wet, the skin sticking to the backs of my hands. Everything had gone to shit.

Mia's little furry body graced my memory as I recalled leaving her in the Common Room, asleep on an armrest while Faye and I had been gossiping. That was minutes before our Inquisitorial Badges shook with Umbridge's voice. My heart burned at the thought of her name. Then I wondered what became of her. I'd seen Hermione at the Ministry, it consoled me to know she was at least with the others. Daphne and Faye would be confused as hell. As well as Draco who would be worried up to his ears. Despite the quarry of gloom wallowing in me, there was a small twinkle of hope. I was currently imprisoned in a guest bedroom at his home, there was a good chance we'd see each other soon. That twinkle diminished though knowing he'd be coming home to greet Voldemort.

This war had begun, we were no longer on the same side. I closed my eyes as more tears streamed down my face. I'd cried so much in the past twelve months it didn't feel like enough anymore.

* * *

It had been over a day since I woke in the Malfoy Manor and time felt still. There were no clocks in my room. The only way I could assume the time was by the height of the sun outside of the window. My mind had been obsessed with the thought of Draco, my friends and the past battle at the Department of Mysteries. I hadn't slept since waking and food Camille delivered me was untouched on my bedside table. I thought back to the last few days, then the last few months and even further. Memories of the Triwizard Tournament and Cedric even graced my mind. I sighed deeply and lengthily as a thump in my skull began. A headache was the least of my worries right now, but it sure didn't help my mood.

The door opened and in stepped the bronzed Camille. She held another silver tray, no doubt here to deliver me breakfast. She kicked the door shut behind her as she balanced the large tray in her hands. A simple smile lifted on her face as she attempted to be kind.

I looked blankly back at her. Though I knew she wasn't behind my entrapment, she was still a part of it and a Death Eater. Her eyes then flickered to my untouched dinner from the night before and her smile faltered.

"You still haven't eaten." Her dulcet tone was lessened with disappointed.

"Can you blame me?" I tiredly responded.

She sighed through her nose while walking closer. "I guess not, but you must eat."

"Starving to death doesn't sound that bad right now." I mumbled.

The silver tray made a clang as she rested it on my other bedside table. "He wants you to be cared for and healthy."

I swallowed hard, dreading the eventual moment I'd have to face said He. Though I was the tiniest bit comforted by the sound he wanted me to be cared for. Perhaps I'd get through this unharmed. As I watched Camille distribute tea at my bedside table I wondered whether I'd be able to live a normal life again. Was I to be held up under Voldemort's possession for the remainder of my life? Was there going to be any hope of me returning to Hogwarts? Could Draco and I continue our relationship, or would Voldemort have him eradicated for touching his only daughter? I tried to picture a life with Voldemort for a moment and shivered.

"What does he want with me?" I asked.

She looked at me with a slight squint in her eye, as if contemplating her words carefully. I shuffled against my bed headboard, feeling uncomfortable under her gaze.

"It is not for me to say," she eventually said. "But you are his daughter, his blood. And there is not much more important to the Dark Lord than his own blood," she offered me a soft smile.

I refrained from rolling my eyes. "Something tells me he's not the domestic type." I bit.

She laughed lightly. "Do not stress yourself, Miss. Melody." She laid a hand down on my lap, surprisingly the touch didn't make me jump. "He has spoken about your importance, I know he does not wish to hurt you."

"He hurts me now," I mumbled. "Kidnapping me and keeping me imprisoned?"

"For your own safety, I assure you."

"Safety," I laughed sarcastically. "If I was safe, I wouldn't be here."

Her delicate hand on my lap squeezed lightly. "You would be surprised. Sometimes the heart of evil is the safest place to be."

I quirked a brow, looking up to meet Camille's warm eyes. The golden orbs bored into me in a way that rattled my heart. Now she had verbally admitted I was in the heart of all evil. My eyes glimpsed down to her dark mark, wondering just how willingly she took the permanent artwork. As soon as she saw my eyes rest there, she retracted her arm and consciously pulled her sleeve down.

Camille moved to turn away, but I had been alone for too long basking in my depressing, questioning thoughts. "My friends," I said loudly to stop her. "Are they okay?"

"The other students from Hogwarts?" She asked and turned to me, hair bouncing in the motion.

"Yes." I gave a nod.

"I believe so," she said with a tiny angle to her lips. "The Order of the Phoenix intervened the Dark Lord's plan."

"What was his plan?" I asked.

"I am not privy to information such as that," she said with a deep breath. "All I know is he needed something, yet lacked the possibility to retrieve it himself."

"So he needed Harry to do it?"

"I've said way too much," she raised two hands to symbolise her stopping from talking.

"Camille," I said kindly to stop her from leaving once again, but she waved a hand towards my food and continued walking.

"Eat, you have a big day ahead."

"Why? What is happening today?" I sat up higher in my bed, frantically seeking an answer, but in response all I got was another soft smile as she shut the door.

I groaned and fell back into my silken sheets. It didn't take long for my stomach to grumble and I dismissed my stubborness and decided to eat the food I was given. After all, I wasn't feeling as ill as when I had first woken up.

The hearty breakfast of salty bacon and soft scrambled eggs was gone within minutes and I soon found myself staring aimlessly out the window. Despite the dark skies, I could see the perfectly trimmed hedges that made up the majority of the Malfoy's garden. Flawlessly mowed grass stretched on for what seemed like miles and the dull colour of flowers embellished the area.

My viewing of the gardens was interrupted as the door slammed open. At first I was expecting Camille, but I was met with much worse. The first thing I noticed was their height; they were unusually tall and slim. Two of them. Pale skin with dark short hair. Both donning long black robes that reminded me of Professor Snape, but my quick musings was put to an end as they approached me with speed.

"Who are you?" I managed to quickly ask.

"Get up," one said, his accent thick and gruff.

The other one grabbed me by the arm and tugged me to my feet. "You're coming with us."

I attempted pulling my arm back, but his grip was like a metal vice. "I said, who are you?"

"None of your business." The one leading us out of the room said.

Cold air snuck into my silk robes as I was hurriedly ushered down the hall. It was the first time I had been out of the room and I tried not to marvel at the glamorous paintings and beautifully dressed portraits surrounding me. The marble-painted walls embellished by detailed pillars and golden frames.

"I believe it is," I quipped back and was surprised at my own boldness.

All I got in response was a slight 'hmph' and as we descended a magnificent staircase, I knew what was impending. Fear drove me to fight against the man pulling me along. I ripped my arm back only to have the other man draw out his wand.

"Do that again and I'll make you sorry," he growled lowly.

I stared at the wand in hand with resentment and allowed the man pulling me to grab my arm again. The hallway soon felt never-ending and, in my anxiety, I started to lose my bearings. If I did make a break for it, I wouldn't have a clue what way to go. Then our destination clearly came into my view. A large double arched door with deep walnut panels and black chrome features. It practically screamed terror at me and I swallowed thickly as the two supposed Death Eater's marched me closer. We stopped just short of a metre from the wooden entrance and the men dropped their hands from me.

The temptation to flee was non-existent as I slowly lost feeling in my arms and legs. I almost wished they would grab me again and take me elsewhere. The doors slowly opened by themselves to reveal a stony and cold room. Both Death Eater's bowed and then turned in formation to leave. I stood silently for a few seconds, waiting for some sign or instruction of what to do. It took every fibre of my being to force myself to walk forward and enter the room before me to find myself greeted with absolute emptiness.

It resembled something like the Slytherin Common Room. A fireplace with lucious couches organised around it. There were shelves and shelves of books as well as what looked like a reading corner. I walked aimlessly towards the dimly lit fireplace before seating myself down helplessly on one of the soft sofas.

"Pathetic," a cold and smooth voice rang off the stone walls around me. I would never forget the sound of his voice.

I fought against jumping from the fright and darted my eyes everywhere around me to see nothing of the room had changed and I remained alone. "Where did that come from?" My voice shook, betraying me.

"You still don't see me?" He questioned.

Shivers went over me and I jumped off the couch quickly. "Where are you?" I demanded, shocked at how strong my voice came across. The lack of seeing him filled me with strength.

Which quickly disapparated when he made himself visible. As if he stepped out of an invisible veil, his figure slowly assembled from imperceptible smoke. He moved like milk, his body swirling from nothingness. As he began to walk closer, the thudding of my brain made my skull ache. My legs weakened to a numb extent that I'd wished I hadn't stood up from the couch. He had changed. No longer thin and skeletal, but solid and healthy. His skin had the same alabaster colour and his nose still echoed a snake's flat shape. But it was his eyes I was drawn to most, the red luster that had haunted my dreams for a year.

"Pathetic," he repeated with a snarl as he drew closer. Like a lion stalking prey, he judged me with utmost animosity. There was another feeling within me, something riddled with my fear. It mortified myself to even believe it could be what is was… but it was shame. I felt shame. Confusion and embarrassment. As his ivory lips twisted into spite, there was a batter of dishonour in my soul. Why did I care of his opinion of me? "You walk blindly into a room, unknowing what lies before you, and you sit down by the fireplace." My eye-lock on him faltered and I glimpsed down to the venetian rug beneath my bare feet. "Pathetic," he repeated in a hiss.

He lashed his hand and magically yanked me from my stance. I flew rapidly through the air and then was seated down on a newly conjured chair in the centre. My hair smacked me in the face from the fast motion and I was nearly stunned just by the surprise of the spell. It had been effortless. A mere flick of his wandless-wrist for him. Within a second he had hauled me from one end of the room and simultaneously conjured a chair for me to sit on. I had never seen such a display of power. He stalked closer to me now, looking down at me with disgust.

"You are my lineage." He said, his voice so calm despite the anger I felt from him. "My blood. My daughter."

I didn't know what to say. My throat closed up from fear of saying the wrong thing. Once I eventually opened my mouth, he cut me off.

"I should kill you," his serene tone delivered no tranquility whatsoever. "But, I need you. You are the key to my survival. Without you, I am no more." His hands gestured outwards to present himself.

"So you won't kill me?" I uttered, fingers clenched tightly together.

"Unfortunately not." He said and walked thoughtfully around me. "You are in fact a vital piece of my puzzle. You see, for so long I had been incorporeal amongst the deepest darkness of the forest until Wormtail had relieved me."

I recalled the story he had told Harry and I in the graveyard last year. How he remained in the Forbidden Forest as less than a spirit, inhabiting animals to stay alive.

"With my servant's sacrifice, my father's bones, my enemies blood and my own blood, I have been restored to my physical form. But the ritual doesn't end there, you see." He breathed in deeply, relishing the ability to breathe again it seemed. "To retain my body... to retain my physical form," he explained and stopped before me, "I need you."

"Me?" Was the only word I managed to rasp out. I had so many questions I wanted to ask, but my mind struggled to function, my eyes unable to see straight.

"Your blood is my blood, you see, dear Melody." It was the first time he had ever used my name and my heart hammered at the action of it. "It feeds me, if you will." He returned to pacing around me. "Without your blood, my body cannot remain intact."

My ears went hot at the new discovery and a cold sweat enveloped my body. I swallowed densely, "so this is why I am alive? My purpose for being born?" I asked with a frown.

His soft footsteps stopped momentarily. "Yes."

My heart fell. Plummeted ten feet onto the ground. My entire life, I had sought the purpose for my life. Wondered why exactly I was born. And now I was to learn it was to feed the life of another. To keep the darkest wizard in history alive. Suddenly I despised my life. I wanted to scratch my skin off and fall off the highest balcony of the Malfoy Manor.

"I could lock you up below in the Malfoy's dungeons and never let you see the light of day again," he said darkly whilst peering down at me. I glared back, not scared at this point with anger growing at the second. "But I see an opportunity here, Melody."

"I thought I was pathetic?" I bit.

A hefty whoosh knocked me to the ground and my head hit the stone hard. I winced at the impact and held a hand over my forehead. I opened my eyes to see the sallow wizard looking down at me, the disgusted look resurfacing on his features.

"Do not speak to me like that," he said with slightly gritted teeth, yet his voice still delivered calm and slow. His hand hovered in front of my face and he pulled me back up to sit on the chair. I rubbed the back of my head, half expecting it to be wet with blood, but was relieved to feel none. "There is an opportunity to create an heir." He continued. "Though, as pathetic as you are, I can still create something from this. You are young and have survived the obstacles of the Triwizard Tournament. Under my guidance, you could be quite extraordinary."

I blinked, unsure how I felt about what I was hearing. It had been a rollercoaster of emotions. I'd been terrified for my life and then angry for the purpose of my life. Now I didn't know if I was relieved to be alive or wish death upon myself if it meant I'd have to be Voldemort's successor.

He stood in front of me, deep scarlet eyes awaiting my response, his cadaverous face almost emotionless. I was afraid to decline him, is this what it felt like to disappoint a parent?

"I'm not…" I started softly, partially afraid to speak what was on my mind, "I'm not evil like you. I can't," I held up my hands to look at them, "I can't do the things you can do. I don't think I'd ever be capable of it." I expressed wholeheartedly and truthfully.

"Evil," he huffed almost humorously. It was the first emotion I had seen from him. "Evil is a point of view."

The world isn't split into good people and Death Eater's.

"There is no good and evil," he said.

We've all got both dark and light inside of us.

"There is only power and those too weak to seek it."

What matters is the part we choose to act on.

Silence followed and I couldn't stop obsessing over the words expressed.

"By my side, you can be powerful."

"I don't want power," I said quietly.

He took a step closer, as if trying to connect to me on some sort of personable level. "You would never have to be scared again. Never have to watch what you love be ripped away before your eyes."

I responded with another cold glare, realising what he was referring too. He may not have directly killed Cedric, but he gave the order for him the die. His life was nothing but a mere inconvenience at the time. His split second of irritation costed a beautiful life and wounded so many, including mine. I grieved for months, unable to comprehend the loss.

"I don't want to be like you," I defiantly gritted out.

Another whoosh and I was on the floor again. This time my cheek hit the cold stones and my nose was crushed. I pulled away to feel warm liquid ooze over my lip.

"I wanted a son," the calm tone of his voice was gone, replaced by a shrilling hatred. "To carry on my bloodline and sanctify my immortality." He rolled me onto my back with his bare foot and snarled. "Pathetic," he repeated.

* * *

"Melody, do not use that tone of voice when addressing me!" Lydia's voice was loud and stern, she waved a hand to swing the door I was approaching shut. I jumped slightly from the smack of wood. "Turn around and face me," she ordered and after a roll of my eyes, I swiveled on the spot to shoot her an unimpressed look.

"I have to spend all year with that brat, can't I just stay home before I have to spend my whole third year at Hogwarts with her? Tell the Parkinson's I was unwell."

"And let them believe my parenting has led you to poor health?" Her voice was wicked and sharp. By the red rising on her chest, I knew I wasn't going to win this battle. "Now hurry, I must do your hair." She commanded whilst strutting past, the scent of lillies coursing into my nose. When my feet made no movement to follow, she whipped around and glared at me. "You will obey me, you have no other choice." Her voice rang.

I sat on the frigid, wooden floor. My bony behind starting to ache by the length of time I sat here.

"You will obey me, you have no other choice." Voldemort's voice had called to me as the two Death Eater's escorted me back to my quarters.

I hadn't moved since my return. There was no chance of getting any sleep, even though I was ridden with fatigue. At this point, I was contemplating escaping, but without my wand I felt useless. But what was unusual about that. My mind bounced from memories of my friends; Daphne and I laughing on the Hogwarts Express, Harry and I indulging in sticky cinnamon buns and a tender memory of Draco and I.

We were cuddled under one of the large willow trees on the outskirts of the castle. He leant against the thick tree trunk while I nestled under his arm, head situated comfortably on his chest. He held the large Divination book up whilst I turned the pages. It was far simpler times and a tear rolled down my cheek as I wondered if I'd ever experience such normalcy ever again.

Perhaps I could be a double agent like Snape. Work for Voldemort, yet disclose information to the Order. The idea was quickly pushed away as I knew I wouldn't be permitted even a slither of the freedom Snape was granted. Furthermore, I lacked all ability to do with Occlumency.

Escaping this nightmare didn't seem possible. In the lonely shadows of the night I couldn't help but consider; this was my fate. If Harry hadn't defeated Voldemort fifteen years ago, I would have never been saved by the Order. Who knows how I would have turned out... most likely the successor he had wanted. Someone ruthless and heartless and wore the Death Eater mark with pride. I shivered violently at the thoughts.

Maybe this is where I was meant to be.

I was born for this.

* * *

 **I hope this was okay, I edited this half asleep in the early hours of today - it's been a crazy week guys. All I want is to sit down and do nothing but indulge in my writing, but work has been pretty crazy and the responsibilities of life have been nagging at me - Nevertheless we're up to Chapter Forty Five and it's all happening! I'm so excited for what is to come. Thank you to everyone reading and following my story. Especially my kind reviewers, Belle Tris Grey, BraziaRios, Jemmyjem, Guest, haleyamazing13 and Courtney-Tamara. I was so pleased to see you liked where this was going. From now it's going to start deviating from the original story and I'm excited you're excited! x**


	47. Chapter Forty Six

Chapter Forty Six

I woke up on the floor I had been sitting on for hours. Camille stood over me, nudging me awake and frowning.

"You have a splendid king-size bed and you sleep on the floor?"

I sat up, stretching my back and rubbing my head. It seemed I eventually fell asleep in my cheerless meditation. I attempted to run my fingers through my hair, only to be stumped by a collection of knots. Camille sighed and ran a hand through her own bouncy curls.

"Up you get, we need to get you ready for a meeting." She waved her hand upwards, signalling me to stand.

I pushed myself to my feet and followed her gestures to the elaborate vanity at the far end of the room. My eyes couldn't help but stare at the wand in her hand.

"You said you would give me my wand." I grumbled as I sat down in front of the mirror. I was in a worse state than I had ever seen before. Staring back at me wasn't even Grimmauld Place Melody Taylor, it was a Melody Taylor who had been kidnapped and battered - both mentally and physically. My skin was so ghost white that it weighed as green while deep black circles hung under my lifeless brown eyes. My hair, greasy and knotty and there was a small spot of dried blood below my nose.

"I will," she said as she positioned herself behind me. "Soon."

"You said soon yesterday." I groused.

"That was actually two days ago." She corrected as she studied my face in the mirror with an inquisitive curl to her brow.

"Two days," I quietly repeated to myself.

Camille twirled her wand above my head and my hair redeveloped into a silkier and straight nature. It was a spell Lydia often used on me before tying my hair into convoluted braids for dinner. With a tap of her wand on the vanity surface, makeup magically flew into the air before applying itself onto my skin. I blinked rapidly as soft brushes dusted powders onto me and lipsticks swathed over my chapped lips. Camille walked to the wardrobe and pulled out a coat hanger with a full outfit hanging off it.

It resembled something Lydia made me wear for pureblood outings. It was a black high neck dress, reasonably a-line and slim fitting, but what struck me was the incredibly long bell sleeves. Out fluttered delicate material that billowed in the air. Tied overtop the dark dress was an elegant cape, thin and embellished on the hems with silver thread. I reached out to feel the expensive fabric, almost annoyed at how easily enchanted I was by the luxury of the material. All year I'd been wearing middle-tier clothes that Snape generically bought in the lead up for my school preparation. I did get moments of bliss in Daphne's quality clothing, but this dress and cape was another level that even Lydia didn't provide. Camille smirked as she watched me feel the dress.

"You should get dressed, Miss Melody." She suggested and the makeup tools all fell away.

I turned back at my reflection and smiled. I was feeling beautiful once more. My desolated features masked by the magic of makeup. Camille nodded her head and left so I could dress myself in the new robes. They felt even more amazing on my skin and for a moment I was feeling like a normal teenage girl. For a moment, that was. Soon after my door swung open and in came the two Death Eater's I had met the day before.

"What meeting is this?" I asked.

"You will see." One of the men said in monotone.

The other rounded around the room and grabbed my arm roughly. I didn't bother fighting against him, despite the little sleep I had, I was still exhausted and with no wand I deemed myself hopeless.

The steady beat of my heart surprised me. I was assuming to meet Voldemort again yet there was no quaking fear running through my body as there usually was. Perhaps I'd surrendered my life or perhaps I felt safe enough he assured not to kill me. He needed me.

"What is your name?" I asked the man leading the way as we continued down the same hallway as yesterday.

He grunted in response and I sighed. I soon found myself being led through a part of the Manor I hadn't seen before. The ceilings were so high I couldn't even see them, the floor was dark wood and as we descended a carpeted set of stairs I saw another grand door. The Death Eater leading the way waved the doors open whilst the one dragging me threw me in. I stumbled slightly at the force and then at the scene on display. The composed nature of my heart lifted, and I abstained from flinching.

Before me sat roughly twelve or more Death Eaters around a long black table, each still with prurient eyes that felt like they were staring into my soul. At the head of the table sat Voldemort in deep black robes that seemed to be a nicer fabric than everyone else's. At first, they all seemed like miserable clones of each other, but as my eyes shifted to each face, I saw one that nearly made me gasp.

Severus Snape sat there with his infamous impassive face, merely glimpsing at me as if I had just walked into his classroom at Hogwarts. Then Lucius Malfoy's silver hair shone at me, he too regarded me with a lack of emotion. I gulped as I saw Bellatrix Lestrange, grinning menacingly at me as she twirled a piece of her untamed hair. But there were two faces I didn't see that I expected too.

"Dearest Melody," Voldemort's poised voice called. He held a hand out as if gesturing me to take it. "Come sit by your father," he said and gestured to the seat beside him.

My stature must have resembled something like a deer in headlights as I rigidly walked towards him, feeling the eyes of each person observing me meticulously. My robes elegantly bounced with each step I took; the heeled shoes Camille gave me knocking against the dark wood. I sat down on the comfortably cushioned chair and the chair made a screeching whistle as I tucked myself closer to the table. It was awkward. And loud. And terrifying.

"Finally, my friends, we have been reunited with family." Voldemort announced whilst waving towards myself.

I inhaled deeply as light-headedness threatened my stability. Everyone seemed to gracelessly clap, the slapping sounds echoing off the tall walls. I chanced another look down the long table to see more faces I recognised; most from the cemetery that Merlin-awful night, but also some I had known from my childhood. Nott's father sat at the far end, with Goyle and Crabbe beside him. Other faces I had recognised from the Azkaban articles of the break out. Notably Avery, Augustus Rookwood and Antonin Dolohov.

"Though, it is dishonest to call this Melody, my family." He said dimly with contempt in my name. I tried to mask my worry as I looked back at him. "As the child born to me was not, Melody, but named after my mother, Merope Gaunt."

It then smacked me how little I knew of my lineage preceding Voldemort. I'd never wanted to know anything about my true blood family - adamant I was happy to live in the faux reality of my new one with the Taylor's. I knew of Ezra's mother as my grandmother, Millie Taylor. But the mere name of _his_ birthmother, Merope Gaunt, sent a biting shudder down my back. Was this woman even alive? And if she was, did she despise or admire her son?

"Those of my inner circle, I introduce you to Merope," he said and indicated to me again.

They clapped again, hollow thwacks that made me feel discomfited once more. I looked down to Snape once again who watched me with intrigue, his head slanted upward in a judgemental manner that made me wonder what he was thinking. Nevertheless, his presence began to ease me. Hell, even the familiarity of Lucius Malfoy was comforting me.

"You must all wonder why I have summoned you here tonight. Though it is to announce the arrival of my youth, it is to elaborate on the concern revolving our failure at the Department of Mysteries."

"My-my Lord," Bellatrix stuttered with a shy hand in the air.

Voldemort's forehead raised. "Yes, Bellatrix?"

"I wouldn't call the entire mission a failure. We indeed… I, certainly, retrieved Mel- Merope to you."

He took a gradual breath. "You believe the loss of the prophecy to be a success?"

"No, My Lord!" She screeched in fear he misunderstood.

His eyes scanned the remainder of the table. "It is true, in light of our failure we have a trivial success." I bit my cheek, trying to hide the offence of being a 'trivial' success. "But nevertheless," his sickly pale hand waved to elaborate his words. "I did not retrieve the rest of the prophecy. The prophecy that is to tell me how Harry Potter, 'The Chosen One,' is to be my downfall."

Harry was to be Voldemort's downfall? The members around the table shared cautious glances at each other, each ready to jump to blame someone else. It was at this observation, I noticed the grave cheekbones of Lucius Malfoy. His body reminded me of how unwell Lydia had appeared before the maze. It seemed the arrival of Voldemort had put a strain on those closest to him. The ailing characteristics of the remaining members then jumped out at me, making me believe that these Death Eater's were almost as frightened as the rest of us to see Voldemort's return.

"And furthermore, I have seen the imprisonment of many of our fellow comrades."

It gladdened me further to understand the Order must have prospered in the battle at the Ministry.

"Lucius," Voldemort's voice cut through and I watched the silver-headed man's head move sharply to face him.

"My Lord," he dipped his head into a bow.

"Am I to blame you, for this failure? After all, you orchestrated this operation." Voldemort's voice remained impassive and didn't show a shred of fury.

He opened his mouth to respond, but seemed to choke when nothing came out. "I can assure you, My Lord, those that were defeated by the Order are failures themselves. We who endured the attack are not accountable for-"

The rise of Voldemort's alabaster hand silenced him. "You have failed me," he gradually grinded with a seething breath. "The Death Eater's were under your direction. In response, we must strengthen our ranks. We have lost valuable members to our cause." His voice quickened with haste, it seemed he no longer wanted to tolerate the meeting and his guests any more. By the growing veins in the neck, it was clear he was riled by Lucius' refusal to accept the blame. "Avery and Dolohov," he nodded to each member, "move ahead with the wands."

"Yes, My Lord."

"As you wish, My Lord."

His red eyes took in the Death Eater's one more time. "As for the rest of you, continue with your assigned units. Find strength in numbers and continue recruiting."

Some members brought up more questions regarding jobs they were tasked with. All of which made no sense to me out of context. The only part I recognised was the mention of wands again and Ollivander. It made sense for a growing army to retrieve extra wands, I supposed.

The meeting concluded with all members dismissed, except Lucius Malfoy and myself. It made my stomach scrunch up in nausea. Was Lucius aware of my relationship with his son? Things would be worse if made privy to the dark wizard at the head of the table.

Snape shared one last look with me before marching out of the room. I begged for help with the power of my brown, doe eyes, praying to Merlin he had some sort of idea how to get me out of this mess. I looked back to see Voldemort and Lucius getting out of their chairs and decided the best way to ensure my survival in the Manor was to play along. We walked further down the hall into the room I recognised from yesterday. From the shaky way Lucius cast the door open for me, I could tell he was afraid of what was about to unfold. My biggest question wasn't, what was going to happen - but what was I doing here?

The door slammed with that deafening echo again and at the second of silence, Voldemort turned heatedly to Lucius. He roared in rage and magically pushed Lucius to the ground where he slid a few feet. He shouted in anger again, whipping out his wand and striking a charmed cut on his arm. I heard the whip of the magic and the slice of his skin. In terror, I looked away, not wanting to witness the violence.

After all, I had known the Malfoy's since I was young and had never seen the powerful Lucius Malfoy be beaten. Moreover, this was my boyfriend's father. If Draco had known what his father was stomaching at this second, he would be distraught. Whilst fixating my gaze on the dark wood opposite me and the tricky metallic carving, I heard him shout one more time and finally heard a whimper of pain escape Malfoy.

I closed my eyes to shut it out, but Voldemort then turned his wrath towards me. "Merope!" His voice trilled.

I flinched wildly, half expecting him to injure me at that instant.

"Watch," he commanded. As if about to conduct an orchestra, he elegantly swayed his wand towards the maltreated Lucius and ever so lightly spelled, "Crucio."

I'd seen it before. In the cemetery, how Harry had twisted and cried in pain on the ground, but my perception had been greatly blurred at the time. I'd just wept for Cedric and was half on the edge of death. Today I had a clearer mind. Today I could see every detail of Lucius' pain as bright as day. His body jerked and writhed against his dark wooden floors. His hair limply fell over his face and his hands... his hands grasped tightly onto his robes. But it wasn't the visual that clouted me the most, it was the sounds. The screaming of pain by a grown man I'd know most of my life. Voldemort didn't wear an ecstatic expression of glee as when he had cursed Harry in the graveyard, this time he looked merely unimpressed. How could someone inflict so much pain and barely bat a lash?

He pulled his wand away and looked at me. Lucius broke into labored breaths as he found himself a moment to recover. The way his evil eyes drilled into me evoked blatant fear.

"Merope," he said. "Your first lesson."

He summoned a rectangular leather box to his hands and opened it to reveal my wand. I could have fainted by how quick the blood rushed in my body. I knew where this was going. My wand floated into the air and an enchanting glimmering sound infiltrated my ears.

"Take it," he hissed.

I reached forward, noticing how shaky my hands were and wrapped my small fingers around the sleek wood. Dread sat at the pit of my stomach as Voldemort motioned to Lucius lying helplessly on the ground.

"Mr. Malfoy has failed in the delivery of the prophecy. Punish him." He instructed coldly.

I held my wand as if I'd never used magic before, unsure what to do. Lucius looked up at me with watery blue eyes, he didn't beg me not to do anything, there was only acceptance in the cool orbs. "I… I've never- I don't-"

"Cast the Cruciatus Curse, Merope." He ordered strongly and walked slowly around me, observing me.

I stared at the blackwood wand in my hands. I was so numb from fear that I barely felt myself holding it. After a deep breath, I held it before me, pointed at the wounded Lucius. Was I going to do this? Was I really about to cast one of the Unforgivable Curses on my boyfriend's father? My heart hammered again, the sound of each beat of my heart bellowing in my ears.

"Cast it!" He yelled, irritated with how long I was taking.

I screwed my lips together, about to spit out the spell, but I knew I didn't have it in me to do it. My shoulder slumped as I let my arm fall to my side. "I can't," I admitted.

"Summon it from deep within!" He ordered loudly.

"I can't do it to him," I confessed. My voice trembled. There was no way Voldemort would take my refusal kindly.

"You have no choice!" He shouted.

"I can't!" I shouted back as tears started to well.

He hollered in anger, "Crucio!" He spelled.

Only he didn't cast it on Lucius on the ground. He casted it on me.

I fell forward onto my knees first, the pain convulsing through me violently. When my body could no longer stay upright, it fell onto the wood. It was the worst agony I had ever been through. Every injury I had ever sustained until this moment was a mere paper cut in comparison to this. At first it was like rapid fire or poison traveling through me that was burning me from the inside out. Then it developed into excruciating muscle pain. My muscles and tendons stretched and wielded into unimaginable angles. It felt like my arms and shoulders had been doused in acid and contorted into complicated braids. I was convinced I was bleeding openly from every fibre on my body. Then the cuts and gashes were being welded shut by fire or ice. My bones were snapping and splintering everywhere, perhaps even breaking through my burning skin.

I don't know how long I fell through countless waves of torture, but it felt like eternity. Finally, my muscles relaxed. Like putty melting to the ground. I was numb in every limb and there was no chance of me moving. The taste of iron on my tongue made me believe I'd bitten it in the process. Voldemort's face soon appeared hovering over me. Revolt settled on all his features and he spat a single word of menace at me.

Though it appeared I had gone deaf and couldn't hear anything. He left after a while and I remained laying deathfully on the wooden floor.

Soon Lucius managed to bring himself to his feet and stumble out of the room. He held his gut tightly and grunted with every movement. As he clutched onto the door frame, he glanced back at me over his shoulder.

"You should have done it." He said.

I stared frozenly at the ceiling above. "I can't." I half gurgled out. Even my vocal chords had been melted during the curse.

Lucius turned to me. "Well expect him to do it again then." He coughed out. "And next time he won't be so gentle."

"Gentle?" I half-wheezed.

"That was less than a minute." He said grimly before stammering out of the room.

I laid there for a while longer, disbelieving that it had been less than a minute. It felt like I had endured an hour of torture. Eventually the door opened again and the two Death Eater's who seemed to be sentry's wandered over to me. With both their wands they levitated me into the air and returned me to the bedroom. As one carelessly dumped me on the bed and started to strut out of my room, the other lingered. He looked down at me with an almost compassionate face.

"Just be glad you're not injured." He said before following his companion out of the room.

My solitude didn't last long as soon Camille came in. I was feeling my strength return and was able to sit up and look over at her. Her dainty face was creased in worry as she saw my condition.

"Oh, Merlin." She said as rushed to my side. "What did you do?"

"I wouldn't torture Mr. Malfoy." I said dully and moved to rest my head on the pillow.

"I'm going to check for injuries, okay?"

I nodded and she pressed one of her hands on my abdomen, pressing down. I was surprised to feel nothing but dull pain.

"No internal bleeding," she smiled, then pressed her fingers against my collar bones and arms. "Or broken bones."

"That was the worst pain of my entire life." I said. "It felt like my bones went through my skin and my muscles were ripped apart."

"The curse stimulates your pain receptors. What you feel isn't necessarily happening." She explained as she finished feeling around my body. I ran a hand down one of my skinny arms, thankful my body was intact.

"Now," she said with hands on her hips. "A bath and then a warm cup of tea?" her buttery voice suggested.

Despite having just withstood extreme torture, a small smile flickered at the corner of my lips. The first one I'd had in ages.

* * *

Time was moving slower than it did in History classes with Professor Binns in Hogwarts. Over the following week I had been holed up in the bedroom, I hadn't seen Voldemort again. I also hadn't left or spoken to anyone besides Camille. But I wasn't entirely disgruntled by that as Camille and I had grown a friendship. Despite the unlikelihood of me getting along so well with a Death Eater, Camille constantly opposed my views on what I thought a typical Death Eater was like. In fact, she was just a normal witch until I'd see the Dark Mark pop out from below her sleeve. The topic of blood superiority never came up between us and I purposely avoided it.

One upside of enduring the Cruciatus Curse last week was that I had retrieved my wand. Of course, the door was still too powerfully spelled against me, but it did make simple daily occurrences easier. Regardless of spending my days imprisoned, there was one aspect that made the time go gratingly slow. I was waiting for the school year to end. The end of the school year meant the return of Draco to his home. Even though my stomach knotted up knowing he would be unknowingly walking into a home crawling of Death Eater's and their king himself, I was desperate for his presence and to let him know I was here and safe. Considering Snape had seen my whereabouts and that I was in good health, it soothed me to think that he would have told Harry and the Order. Perhaps they were conjuring a plan to get me out of here now.

I was laying on my bed in one of the silken robes while a hairbrush ran itself through my locks. I was in need of a haircut, my usual chest length hair was bridging on waist length and it was becoming problematic when I tried to sleep. The door to the room opened and in stepped Camille, bouncing along like a newborn gazelle.

"Evening, Miss Melody," she smiled.

"Merope now, isn't it?" I joked.

She curtseyed, "Miss Merope." Then laughed.

I grabbed the hairbrush from my hair to halt the spell. "Did you know her?" I asked.

"Merope Gaunt?"

"Mhm," I nodded.

"No," she said and my torso fell, deflated. "I've seen pictures and heard about her, though."

"Do I look like her?" I asked whilst looking down at the embellished hairbrush in my hands.

She looked at me, almost sad for the questions I asked. "Maybe your hair colour," she stared at me closely, "but otherwise no. She was quite unattractive."

I chewed my cheek in thought. "Maybe I did take after her then," I joked wistfully.

"Don't be ridiculous. I believe she married well, you certainly took after him." Camille tried to reassure with a sweet smile.

"I wonder how a supposedly ugly woman married an attractive man," I grumbled to myself. I then noticed Camille hadn't delivered my dinner as she usually did. "Are the house elves on holiday?" I joked.

She then scratched her head with a sigh. "No dinner in here today, Mel. You are to begin dining with the Dark Lord every night."

I stared at her for a few beats before dropping my head into my hands with a groan. "He wants to have dinner?" I whined into my hands.

"I know it's hard to believe, but he is more human than you realise."

I lifted my head and scowled at her. "More human than I realise? He needs to drink my blood just to stay human!"

"Technically it's just a part of a potion," Camille said quietly.

I stormed across the room and glared at the door entrapping me. "And what do I get in return for dining with him?"

Camille was quiet for a while, her gold orbs shifting between myself and the charmed door. "Your life," she enunciated bluntly, clearly not amused with my tantrum. "Now get dressed. Axel and Nash will be here soon."

I sighed as she walked out of the room, the open and closing click of the door taunting me.

"So that's their names." I said to myself.

Through my resistance, I managed to paint a face of makeup on and dress myself in the robes Camille had organised for me. They had long dangling bell sleeves again, but rather than a high neck, the neckline cut low into a moderate V. The material emulated the same quality of the last robes I had, but I noticed there was no cape for this outfit. Nevertheless, I threw it on and gladly in time as the two Death Eater's - who I now knew as Axel and Nash - entered without any signal.

"You should knock," I said with a frown as I adjust the top half of my dress.

"Hurry up." One grunted.

I rolled my eyes and sat on the edge of my bed to pull my shoes on. "So which one of you is Axel?"

They both widened their eyes from shock, but recovered quickly. Their gruff faces returning.

"None of your business," one groused.

The other came over and grabbed me tightly, as usual, and dragged me to feet. "Let's go, he's waiting."

I couldn't help but have a tiny bit of fun as I walked with the two Death Eater's on the way to the Malfoy's dining room. A smirk pulled onto my face, "so have either of you dined with the Dark Lord before?"

Neither replied and instead they just quickened their pace.

"I guess not then," I bitterly said.

"Shut it," one said in their strong accent and pushed me.

It was a room I had recognised before; one I'd actually been too several times before for pureblood dinner parties and celebrations. It panged in my chest to recall happier and carefree times. As most of the Manor, the room was dimly lit with shadowy corners. Warm candlelight made the centre of the room visible and illuminated the delicious feast presented for us. Voldemort stood nearby, his back towards me as he gazed out one of the frosted windows. Axel and Nash left me quickly, not wanting to hold up the Dark Lord any longer.

I awkwardly cleared my throat since I wasn't exactly sure how to address the wizard.

"I know you are there," he said unmoving.

"Oh," was all I managed to respond with. "Shall we eat?" I asked, wanting to get this over and done with.

"Be my guest," he said before turning and joining me at the dinner table.

Between us laid a decadent meal that I would have expected at the Malfoy Manor or one of Lydia's dinner parties. It wasn't the same hearty food we were served at Hogwarts. I reached forward and piled thin slices of rare cut pork onto my plate, followed by gravy and some steamed vegetables. I felt his eyes upon me the entire time, analyzing each movement I made. Suddenly spooning soft potatoes onto my plate was the most nerve wracking thing ever.

Finally I looked up to see his plate empty. I nearly joked that he was waiting for a soup of my blood.

"You plate your food the Muggle way," it appeared like he had smelt something bad as he viewed me.

"I've always plated my food with my hands." I admitted.

He lifted his nose away and raised a glass of dark red wine to his lips, though I questioned if it was blood by the darkness of it. After placing his glass down, he clicked his fingers. One simple snap and his desired meal fell into place perfectly before him. I tried not to roll my eyes. Everyone at school plated their food with their hands too unless something was out of reach. Even then, I would request someone to pass it over. It was habit, I couldn't use magic out of school hours after all and was used to this way.

We sat in uncomfortable quietness for the majority of our meal. The clang of my knife and fork against the ceramic plates piercing my ears at their loudness. The food was well crafted, assuredly the work of well trained house elves. The eventual clear of his throat came as he swallowed down his last gulp of juicy red wine.

"Tell me, Merope, what subjects are you gifted in at school?"

The question caught me terribly off guard causing me to almost choke on my pork. Was he truly asking me a normal domestic question?

"Uh-I…" I stammered with a loss of words before swallowing the remaining meat in my mouth. "Charms, I guess."

He nodded with interest glinting in his cardinal eye.

"Ran by Flitwick, I suppose?"

"Yes," I nodded curtly and returned to my food.

"How are your defensive spells?" He inquired as he continued to look at with me that _look_.

I swallowed another bite of pork. "Above average, I suppose." I shrugged. "The Triwizard Tournament forced me to learn more than I would at this age."

His mouth scrunched in distaste. "Average," he repeated with a huff, looking down at his emptied plate. "Are you content being.. average, Merope?"

My brown eyes, warmly lit by candle light, flickered up to see him. Average. Adequate. I was used to it, and I didn't mind skimming through the center. It was better than sinking, right? But I knew this wouldn't appease the monster at the other end of the table. I placed my cutlery down to give him my full attention, a manner Lydia had taught me.

"No, I don't believe I am." I lied.

The subtle tilt of his head and raise of his brow bones told me he didn't believe me. "Average," he repeated the word with more strength. "Is just as close to weak as it is to strong."

I continued to listen to him with my full body language, attempting not to falter under his lecturing tone. If Harry had never defeated him when we were babies and if the Order had never saved me that night, I was assured I'd have a stronger backbone than steel under Voldemort's upbringing.

"Are you weak, Merope?" He half-spat the words with animosity.

"No," I answered.

His eyes narrowed and my heart hastened, afraid of what he was going to say, but I was saved by the sound of someone new entering. Though it didn't sound entirely human. A creeping shiver danced up my arms making my heart burst into hysteria. Voldemort's stoic expression developed into a rapacious grin, one that showed his full set of sharp teeth and made me unwell. I twisted my body to see who had entered to cause such a reaction from the dark wizard.

What I saw was far from what I expected, but as my eyes lingered on their entire form, it couldn't had been more clear to me. In entered was a substantially long and thick snake. Midnight dark emerald scales coated its body as it slithered along the wooden floors. The snake's tongue poked out with a hiss and then ventured all the way to Voldemort's chair, winding its body up to settle across his shoulders.

"Nagini," he said with delight. "I had begun to wonder where you had disappeared too." His white hand elegantly drifted along the top of her head and she hissed happily.

Her rich, golden eyes looked at me, her body moving forward to inspect me on the other end of the table.

"Hello," I greeted quietly, unaware how she would respond to me.

"You've met before, I believe."

"We have," the snake hissed with the flick of her tongue. It had been a while since I had heard the hissing accent of a snake. Her eyes looked at me expectantly as Voldemort observed us greeting each other.

"We have?" I questioned, doubting I had ever seen the massive serpent before.

"In the graveyard," she gradually hissed out whilst slinking off Voldemort's shoulders and then slithering the rest of the way across the table. She stopped just short of a foot from me. Despite her monstrously long body, I wasn't intimidated.

I squinted whilst examining her reptile optics. "I do recall a snake lurking in the shadows," I said and her forked tongue gleefully whipped at me.

"It'sss a pleasure to meet you properly," she hissed.

"Nagini has been a friend of mine for a very long time," the blanched wizard spoke. "She is a part of me, if you will."

There was a sense of tenderness with the way Voldemort regarded the snake. I had never seen him show signs of empathy with anyone until now. Perhaps when he rewarded Wormtail with his silver hand - then again he did force him to cut it off in the first place. A green monster bubbled inwardly, one I recognised. Was I jealous? Did I yearn for him to look at me with the same adoration?

"It is a pleasure to meet someone so close to you," I faked a smile to him, one that had fooled Umbridge in the past; but Voldemort was well above that. I could tell he saw straight through it by his impassive expression.

"Much like yourself, dear Merope, Nagini is a great asset to myself." He spoke with admiration.

"No doubt used to terrorize enemies," I smirked lightheartedly as I continued to watch the snake.

Her tongue flickered again with amusement dancing behind her devil-shaped irises. It was an indication she enjoyed the flattery.

"No doubt," he repeated. "I find her venom incredibly useful." At this fact, Nagini's body coiled on the table and she extended her upper half closer to me. Piercing gold eyes puncturing my aloof display. "You see, Nagini creates an incredibly powerful and potent poison." She hissed as she started to round her body around my shoulders. I could feel every movement of her muscles against my bones. "Her poison mixed with something else concocts a very formidable potion that kept myself alive from a mere soul. Any guess what I mixed her venom with?"

I watched Nagini's body slink around me closely. I was no master at potions, but I already had a hunch of how Voldemort had sustained his power. Harry even had insight in our first year at Hogwarts. "Unicorn blood," I answered, my eyes never leaving the curious snake.

"Correct," there was an optimistic lift to his tone of voice that broke my trance from Nagini. He almost looked impressed.

"Yesss, that filthy rat took my venom from me." Nagini said with revolt then turned to Voldemort. "But anything for you, of courssse, Massster."

"Thank you, my friend." He said and picked up a nearby handkerchief to wipe his hands. "This dinner has shown me possibility," he said whilst looking at me. "Nagini seems to have also taken a liking to you." I looked back to see the snake leering at me again. "Nagini, please escort Merope back to her quarters."

The serpent agreed and with a final polite thank you for dinner, I followed it's large body out of the room. I was startled by the outcome of dinner. Voldemort had been almost decent during the dinner. Not only had he kept from cursing or wounding me, but he had actually conversed in my interests. My heart felt heavy as a bad conscience shadowed over me. Here I was fine dining with the darkest wizard of all time and considering myself lucky, while others suffered death at his hand.

I tried to convince myself it was all for survival, that I was pretending to submit and harmonize with him for the sake of my safety. But at the back of my mind, I knew there was something more. An inkling of my character that ached to be acknowledged and accepted, could this be the effect of being deprived of my birth father for the entirety of my life? There were so many questions I had about my ancestry and where I came from that I still wanted to be answered. I was finally feeling complacent around the monster to chance asking. After all, I was stuck here, I may as well make the most of it.

* * *

 **I was nervous about writing Voldemort's character, but I'm glad to see he's been portrayed decently to you all :) Thank you to my reviewers! Your kind words truly made my day and motivated me to get this up quicker. Sending love to haleyamazing13, Jemmyjem, BraziaRios and cutslikeaknife and to all my wonderful followers and favouriting-ers. I hope this chapter meets your expectations! x**


	48. Chapter Forty Seven

Chapter Forty Seven

It took a few days until I realised who Nagini was. It came to me one night in my dreams as I recalled Harry envisioning Mr. Weasley being attacked by a snake. Now I had a sour feeling every time she visited, which was surprisingly quite often. It was true what Voldemort had said, that Nagini had taken a liking to me. Why she did; I'd never have a clue. But I often found her slithering into my room with Camille in the mornings or afternoon. Which meant Axel and Nash no longer escorted me to my dinners with Voldemort, now it was the compliant snake.

She almost reminded me of Mia, constantly lurking in the shadows behind me, but even Mia didn't follow or watch this closely. Whenever we passed other Death Eater's in the hall, she would hiss defensively if they looked at me a certain way. She was certainly intelligent for a serpent. It was evident by the conversations we shared. One night after Camille had readied me for bed, she even lingered and told me about her experiences meeting other snakes. Particularly a boa constrictor that had lived their life in captivity and then she elucidated on the freedom Voldemort gave her as a pet snake. How nice of him, I suppose.

Voldemort himself grew more than tolerable with each dinner we shared. There was barely any fear left by the time I descended the stairs to the dining hall for dinner tonight, Nagini following close behind. As I sat down on the cushioned chair across from him, I almost felt - dare I say it - relaxed.

"Merope," he greeted before picking up one of the silver forks.

"Master," I responded with a curt nod.

At our third dinner he requested I call him Master, much like other Death Eaters. I attempted to refuse at first, but he imperiused me so strongly that it rolled off my tongue as easy as hello now. It felt like a stabbing betrayal at first, each time I gritted my teeth, but I had now convinced myself it was a part of the act. A part of my survival. Moreover, I was starting to adjust to him calling me Merope. Camille and Nagini still called me Melody, which I preferred, as Merope made me feel odd. Supposedly my grandmother's name, but I didn't know a thing about her besides the fact Camille said she was ugly.

"Merope… Gaunt," I said slowly, watching Voldemort's reaction in case I was overstepping a boundary. "You said she was my grandmother, right?"

"Indeed," the reply was simple as he remained focused on his meal.

"What was she like?" I asked. I heard the gentle hiss of Nagini from my side, sensing the territory I was entering.

"I would not know, she died an hour after my birth." His voice was cold, uncaring.

I awkwardly shifted in my seat, glancing back down at the vibrant pasta before me. Letdown was an understatement, Voldemort's lack of knowledge to answer my question left an empty hole in my soul.

"She wasss a Gaunt, though." Nagini's haunting accent interrupted. "A direct descendant of Salazar himself."

"She married a Muggle." I stated slowly, trying to thaw out any information Nagini may have. It was the only shred of knowledge I knew. Lydia and Ezra had explained how I wasn't a pureblood because my grandmother had conceived with a Muggle.

"Why she was obsessed with that mudblood, I'll never know." Voldemort spat abhorrently.

"Because he wasss handsssome and wealthy," Nagini chimed as she slinked up onto the table.

"The Gaunt's were wealthy once," he said longfully.

"What happened?" I couldn't help but ask.

"They were pathetic," there was that word again, rolling off his tongue with extreme distaste. "Driven insane by years of excessive inbreeding."

My eyes widened. Inbreeding had been common decades ago for pureblood families to sustain their purity. The knowledge made my stomach twist and the food on the table was no longer appetizing. Voldemort sensed my discomfort and looked at me with brutal displeasure.

"Particularly important as direct descendants of Salazar Slytherin." He added before raising a glass of his wine to his lips. His tongue clicked against the roof of his mouth as he savoured the taste of grapes. "A true shame my mother tainted our ancestry with that filthy Muggle."

"Not a shame, Massster." Nagini interjected. "For without Tom Riddle sssenior, you wouldn't be here."

I tried to piece together the fragments of history I was collecting, my eyebrows creased in confusion. Tom Riddle... Senior? "Merope named you after your father? How, if she died an hour after your birth?" His scarlet eyes looked up at me with stillness, an angered nature about the way his brow bones regarded me. I shuffled on the cushioned seat under the glare before adding, "Master," to the end of the sentence. Maybe that would smooth over the question.

Though pleased, his stare didn't lift. "She birthed me at an orphanage and told a woman who worked there to name me _it_." His words came out almost robotic.

I nodded slowly. So he had been raised in an orphanage. I frequently asked myself why this monster was so cruel and heartless and now I was starting to know the answer.

By the end of dinner, Voldemort had returned to brainwashing me with the magic, strength and darkness, but as all dinners, it went straight through me. It would be a long time until I would adopt a fraction of his beliefs relating to power and the dark arts.

"He grew up in an orphanage?" I later questioned Nagini as she slithered along my bedroom floor.

"Yesss," she hissed. "I don't believe it wasss a pleasssant experience either."

"Orphanages usually aren't," I said quietly to myself as I fixated my eyes on the frosted windows. It was pitch black outside, fitting for my current mood. "How did he get his letter to Hogwarts then?"

"Full of questionsss tonight." Nagini flicked her tongue at me gleefully.

"I'm curious, is all." I defended whilst pushing myself further onto my bed. She glided up one of the bed posts and slided across my sheets. "Or was it delivered to the orphanage?"

"That ssscheming man," Nagini hissed bitterly. "Albusss."

"Dumbledore," I breathed in revelation.

The snake bopped her head. "He found him there and took him." She slithered further around the bed, eventually skulking around my waist. It was an affectionate thing I was getting used to her doing. "He knew he had unusual abilitiesss. He alwaysss believed to be ssspecial. That'sss why he changed hisss name."

"'Tom' wasn't special enough?" I almost laughed.

"Such a common name. He wassn't common." Nagini explained.

"No," I agreed. "Not common at all."

And for the next few days it became clearer and clearer just how uncommon Voldemort's childhood and schooling had been. I poked and prodded for more information about the Gaunts at the next few dinners. Learning just how penniless they had become by the end. Turns out Merope had one of the most miserable lives I could have dreamed. She had to concoct a love potion just to find a suitor for Merlin's sake, no wonder Voldemort was born heartless. As Voldemort would speak intermittently on the Gaunt's and our family history, I saw the slightest shred of humanity from him. No one would see it if they weren't looking and maybe I only noticed because I was desperate to; but there was more to the monster than what you met at surface value.

"You don't think I'm getting stockholm syndrome, do you?" I asked Camille the next morning as she delivered my breakfast. I was all too aware at how much I was warming to the dark wizard. Was I still playing a game to survive?

"No," she laughed. "Would you leave given the chance?" She asked.

"Yes," my reply was instant.

"Then you do not have stockholm syndrome."

I grabbed the Daily Prophet that Camille was delivering daily and ran my eyes over the blocks of text. It was important to have some sort of connection with the outside world. There was one headline in bold, capped letters that struck out at me and made my face go white. "WANDMAKER GARRICK OLLIVANDER MISSING." The mention of Ollivander at one of Voldemort's meetings weeks ago struck my memory and my blood ran cold.

I spent the rest of the day dreaming up different sequences of events that could have taken place, wondering if it led to the wandmakers death. In my two weeks of blinding cordial meetings with Voldemort, I had almost forgotten how malicious his intent was.

* * *

I was perched against the window sill, admiring the changing colours of the sky. The sun changed to hues of orange and then almost tangerine. It merged with the sky, like cordial fusing in a glass of water. I sighed and leant my forehead against the glass. What if I was losing my mind? My new accession with the monster was making me question my mental stability. Maybe I was unknowingly going insane in the confines of this decorated bedroom between lavish meals.

I heard the door open, assuming it to be Camille reminding me to prepare for dinner as she did nightly. Though by the height of the sun still in the sky, she was earlier than usual. Due to this, I turned my head to question her timing, but my heart was stilted by who had actually entered the room.

Stood tall in dark casual robes was Draco Malfoy. He looked tired, like he hadn't had a wink of sleep in weeks, but there was a brightness in his silver eyes that shone as he wide-eyed stared at me.

I was on my feet and crashing into his body in an instant.

"Draco," I cried into his shoulder. I held tightly, disbelieving what I was seeing.

He held me just as tightly back, his head nuzzling deeply into my neck. I heard him inhale lengthily, taking in my scent. We smothered each other in our tight holds for a long few minutes before pulling away and then kissing greedily.

His lips tasted familiar, they tasted right. With just a few kisses he was able to take me back to quiet afternoons in our Slytherin dormitories. I savored the moment, afraid I'd lose it again in any second and it seemed he did the same. His hands roamed all over my back, exploring every inch of me. As if he was checking I was there in my entirety. A relieved and happy sob escaped me through kisses and breaths as bliss filled me. Everything was okay now. Draco was back to me and at this second it was all I cared about.

I finally pulled away, legitimately not having the lung capacity to keep up with his devouring affection. He left one more long-lasting kiss on my forehead and hugged me to his body again. His chin settled on my head and I felt the speedily rhythm of his heart beating against me.

"Thank Merlin," he eventually rasped out. His throat dry from our passionate reunion.

"I can't believe you are here," I muffled against him happily, but it was soon doused as I realized just where _here_ was. I pulled away and stared at him with immediate fear. "What are you doing here?!" Was the first thing to come out of my mouth.

He caught my fear from my jolted expression, hands on my shoulders already rubbing soothing circles. "I'm home," he said and I hadn't reaped how much I had missed that salient voice. "The school year finished."

"And is everyone okay? Is Harry alive?" He frowned at my frantic words and frazzled gestures. "I've been checking the Daily Prophet, but worried I missed the news while I was out cold."

"Of course the first thing you ask is if that idiot is alive," he spat with disdain and let go of my shoulders. He stalked over to my bed and sat on the edge. "Yes, he is fine." He answered sharply. "They're all fine. All except you."

I sighed and rubbed one of my eyes. "You need to understand-"

"No, I do not." He interjected with a raised hand. "You ran off saying you would alert a teacher." I remembered the moment I left Draco. It was in Umbridge's office, just after Harry and his friends left to save Sirius. "Then I can't find you for hours and spend the next two days in absolute distress. Then fucking Potter returns and you're supposedly kidnapped by my aunt!" He shouted with flailing arms.

"Do you have any idea what I have gone through? I was worried sick. I couldn't eat. I couldn't sleep. I skipped every class. I vomited so much, Blaise forced Calming Draughts down my throat. I spent every waking minute engrossed in fear! I've never been so terrified in my entire life, Melody."

I stayed quiet as he gathered himself. I didn't blame him for being furious, I would have been too.

"I'm sorry," I kept my tone soft, genuine.

He laughed sarcastically and ran a hand through his blonde-silver hair. "Of course you are."

"I couldn't help getting kidnapped, Draco." I frowned.

"You could have helped getting involved into this rancid mess." He struck me with his glowing orbs. "Why did you follow them to the Department of Mysteries? It was irrational. You should have told me Mel, I might have been able to help you."

"Help me?" I repeated. "It was _your_ aunt after all who killed Sirius and kidnapped me. How could have you helped me?"

Bitterness took each of his features as he looked at me darkly. "So this is where we are again? My side verse your side, eh?"

I sighed in irritation and stamped a foot. Annoyed that our long-awaited reunion was evolving into a stupid argument.

"I don't even know what side I'm on at the moment," I muttered and dropped beside him onto my bed.

He exhaled, resenting the evolving fight. He didn't want our reunion to be like this either. He placed a tender hand on my knee and kissed my temple. "All stupidity aside, are you okay?"

"I think so," I said slowly, unsure how to answer that.

"Has he hurt you?" His voice cracked at the end of the question.

"Not for a while," I answered honestly, my hand subconsciously rubbing my arm. "You know he's here?" I asked quietly. Somehow we had gone from spitting fireballs to delicate whispers.

He nodded with a tight jaw. "Father introduced us before."

"And?" I prodded.

"He was okay." The answer was simple, but spoke volumes. I could tell he was terrified, but wanted to remain brave for me. His blonde brows furrowed as he looked back down at me, "what did he do to you?"

I rubbed a hand over my arm again, trying to seek some comfort as I recalled the horrific experience of the Crucio Curse. Everything else he had done to me was muted compared to that.

"2 out of 3 unforgivable curses," I quietly admitted.

Draco sat there for a second, processing the curses and their effects. He then rested his elbows on his knees and hung his head low, devastated.

"I'm okay, Draco." I said and he shook his head whilst burrowing his face into his hands. I cuddled his arm, leaving a sweet kiss on his cheek to taste salt. I inspected closer to see a wet tear rolling down his cheek. "Draco," I breathed, broken-hearted to know how I was affecting him.

"You shouldn't be here," his voice shook. He pulled his head away and looked at me. Those gorgeous grey eyes tinted with redness as stray tears betrayed him. I took his face into my hands and ran two thumbs over his cheeks to wipe away the tears. "You're too good for this shit," he said. "And I can't protect you. I need to protect you." His voice continued to tremble.

All I could feel as I witnessed Draco's heart-rendering display of devastation was love. I felt love. I loved this man. I didn't need a knight in shining armor or a prince riding his noble steed in some fairytale. I needed this man. This man who offered all of him to me.

* * *

Imprisonment wasn't so bad now that Draco was home. He came to me the next day appearing a whole lot healthier than before. But our visits had to be brief, no one could know we were in a relationship. I feared Voldemort would use it against me. I shifted my head that was nestled in the crook of Draco's neck. We layed on my bed, cuddled and sharing small thoughts. We has just discussed what had happened after I was kidnapped by Draco's aunt.

Apparently when Harry returned to school, Draco had completely drilled him on my disappearance. Harry was tearful about it, professing great guilt and it pained me to know he blamed himself. They had broken into a duel on the school grounds, both sides blaming each other. Harry further blamed Draco's aunt, Draco blamed Harry entirely. They both ended up with detention for the rest of the year, but Draco said it was worth it.

"Potter had to hear it," he had said. There had been a great division between Gryffindor's and Slytherin's following their public duel.

Daphne had verbally attacked Hermione one afternoon after Potion's which surprised me as she wasn't the type to do so. On the topic of Potion's, Draco said Snape had also disappeared and I filled him in on the Death Eater meeting I attended. To Draco's displeasure, Dumbledore had returned as Headmaster and it seemed the school year finished up quite normally. We had spoken briefly on the rumoured prophecy, that Harry Potter was the Chosen One to destroy Voldemort, but we were both clueless as to how he was his equal.

"Do you think Payton cared at all about my disappearance?" I asked with hope. There had to be some silver lining from this tragedy.

He hesitated which was all the answer I needed. "If she did, I don't think she could really show it. Pucey was ecstatic you went missing. He hates you, Mel."

"The feeling is mutual." I said flatly.

"Don't worry, I let him have it." The corner of his lip flickered into a smirk.

I lifted my head to gaze up at him. "What did you do?"

"Let's just say his graduation was a very explosive experience."

I breathed a laugh and rested back on his chest. "I wish I could have seen." I smiled.

"Me too," his voice fell lower, sad almost.

Draco had an arm slung around my shoulders, his fingers tracing small circles on my skin.

"Well at least I won't have to deal with him again next year," I said.

"Do you think you will be returning to Hogwarts?" Draco asked.

"I've been wondering it the entire time I've been here." I admitted with a sigh. "I guess I could ask."

"Don't anger him." He advised. "He hates the Headmaster."

"So do you," I knicked him on the chin playfully.

"Yes," he said, "but I'm not trying to kill him."

"He wants to kill Harry, but I don't know why. I wish I knew what that prophecy actually said." I thought out loud.

"It's not like Potter is that big of a threat to him anyway," Draco said hatefully.

I wondered briefly about our futures, Harry's and everyone's. The war had now started and one side would have to win. It made me contemplate what side I would be on. Automatically I felt inclined to choose the Order, but as I stared at Draco's face of disdain as he merely thought of Harry Potter, I knew him fighting for the Order was unlikely. Could I go against my love on the battlefield?

A sigh escaped me, one so long and tiring that it caught Draco's attention. He rubbed his thumb down my cheek and squeezed my body with his arm. "Keep your head up, my Queen. Otherwise your crown might fall." He said before leaving a small peck on my temple.

I put on a smile for him and rested my head against his chin for a moment. The door then opened, startling us both and causing me to jump off Draco. There was no time to escape though, he barely got off the bed when the intruder entered.

I relaxed slightly at the sight of Camille, but it was odd for her to come in at this time of day. It was odd for anyone to come in at this time of day. Hence why I thought it was safe for Draco to come at this time of day.

Her eyes grew large and she quickly shut the door behind her to stop anyone passing from seeing in. "Sorry, Miss. Melody, I didn't mean to interrupt."

"Who are you?" Draco asked with irritation as he stood up. I suppose this was still _his_ house.

"Camille," she answered whilst looking the teen up and down.

"She's fine," I said to Draco. "She's been looking after me."

He looked skeptically between us. "Okay," he said. "Well I'm looking after her now."

Camille squinted her bright eyes as she looked between Draco and I. "I see," she said. "Mr. Malfoy, could you please excuse us? Melody has somewhere she needs to be soon."

Draco looked back at me with eye's questioning if it was okay. I sent him a soft smile and nodded. He stepped close to me still sitting on the bed and pressed a kiss on my forehead.

"Be safe," he whispered.

"Always," I whispered back.

He shot Camille cold eyes before leaving the room. As soon as we were left alone, she stared at me with a displeased expression.

"Do you know who that is?" She asked with a bite, her perfectly manicured brows dipping into a frown.

"Of course," I said with my own frown. She then looked at me with utter confusion, not understanding where I sat on sides with this war. "Camille," my voice took on a more serious tone. "Please don't tell anyone. He could use him against me."

"You're asking me to keep a secret from my Master." Camille said flatly.

I was dispirited to hear such a thing come from her. I was just starting to forget who she served. Her honeyed eyes analyzed me for a while longer before she exhaled with stress.

"Okay," she gave in. "But I hope you realise what you're doing."

"I do," I said happily. This was the barrier and we had crossed it. I could trust Camille. "Where do I have to be soon?"

"Another meeting." She said.

The same members attended the meeting, including Snape who gave me the same look as last time I saw him across the table. I started to understand this as Voldemort's inner circle. His most faithful members such as Malfoy, Snape and Bellatrix. Nagini had told me how Avery, Rosier, Nott and Dolohov were some of Voldemort's closest friends from school and were part of the initiation of their cause. I shivered, knowing Daphne was dating this Death Eater's son. Crabbe and Goyle's fathers had also joined the table.

It was interesting to witness how he worked with his followers. As I viewed the smaller inner circle, it became apparent to me that not every Death Eater knew every other Death Eater. The mass of recruitment was handled by those sitting at this desk rather than the Dark Lord himself. These followers then handled their own recruits and oversaw their own collective. I suppose this is what made him as fearful as he was, no one could put a number on how many followers he had or who they were. The average Death Eater probably didn't even have the opportunity to cast their eyes on Voldemort himself. Fear of the unknown, as it were. Something swelled within me as I learnt. Almost like I admired the monster seated by me.

"So it is done?" Voldemort asked and I tuned back into the meeting.

"Yes, My Lord." Avery nodded with a smirk. "I can confirm Karkaroff is dead."

My mouth went dry. Though I hadn't liked the Durmstrang Headmaster during my experience in the Triwizard Tournament, it was eerie to know he had been murdered.

"I'm surprised he survived this long," Lucius huffed a laugh.

"Yes," Bellatrix leaned against the table, her character morphed with hate. "He deserved every bit of what he got," she sneered. "What did he expect after handing so many of us over to the Ministry."

Voldemort did one simple nod. "Indeed, a coward he was." His blood eyes then scanned over his table. "There are whispers that Cornelius Fudge will be stepping down from his position as Minister."

"Coward," Bellatrix snarled angrily again.

"News of my return is spreading quickly now. We must start to act fast, for too long we have been meandering in the shadows. The time to move is now."

I swallowed and tried to keep my reticent mask on. My eyes found Snape's who was listening intently. Meetings like this must have been a goldmine for his double agent gig.

"Lucius has enlightened me that Amelia Bones will be Fudge's possible replacement after he steps down." Voldemort gestured over to the silver-blonde man and I wondered why someone like him would continue to be such a faithful follower after being tortured by your leader. I guess there was nowhere to go now.

Lucius cleared his throat now that all the attention had been directed to him. "Yes, it is true, Master." He smiled politely. "The Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement is the stepping stone to the Ministership."

"To my knowledge," Voldemort started, "Amelia Bones is one of the greatest and most powerful witches of her time." My mind flashed memories of Susan Bones and I continued trying to keep up my emotionless mask. My heart was breaking for her. She was as pure as Hufflepuffs came and during my time in D.A. I had grown rather fond of her kind nature. "She will be impossible to manipulate or control considering this. If she were to become Minister, she will be a significant threat." He explained. "Kill her."

The slight gasp that fell from my lips betrayed me, causing Voldemort's eyes to snap to me. He remained stoic and did not say anything, but continued detailing Madam Bones' soon death. He didn't address me until after dismissing the meeting.

"Let us take a walk, Merope." He said and I heard the familiar hiss of Nagini following us which brought me some comfort.

We walked down the long halls of the Manor until reaching an open space that merged into a windowed atrium. It was still light outside and I hadn't seen so much sunlight for weeks. My eyes took a moment to adjust and I gambled a few steps away from Voldemort to bask in more of it. He walked over to one of the large, double doors and whisked them open.

"Come," he ordered as he walked outside, Nagini by his side.

I was feeling spoilt. It was the first time I had been outside and breathed in fresh air. My mind whirled with happiness and a genuine smile broke out on my face. The air was pungent with the fragrance of flowers. He led me down a cobblestone path, appearing to enjoy the fresh air himself. It was tiny moments such as these - rivalling moments with Nagini - that made me see that twinkle of humanity in the monster again. We came to a pond as large as a small lake with flowering lily pads and took the wooden bridge that crossed the middle. I gazed gaily down at the koi fish swishing in the water. The Malfoy's had a lovely Manor indeed. As we stepped off the bridge I recognised Camille approaching us from the distance.

"Ah, Camille." He said in his usual calm voice. "How splendid of you to join us."

"Master," she nodded and then gave me a funny look I couldn't translate.

"If you will, Merope." Voldemort said and waved to my arm. I hesitantly held it out for him, unsure what was happening. I then caught the glimmer of a knife being pulled out from Camille's robes.

"W-wait," I stuttered and brought my arm back to my chest.

"Do it now," his voice shrilled, the menacing monster clear to me again.

"Camille, what are you doing?" I shrieked as I saw her present the knife. With one quick swipe, she cut my arm open and deep red blood oozed out. I gasped, it itched before it stung. Then it pained me more as Voldemort put more pressure on. Camille then brought out a small vial as Voldemort held my arm over it. I winced as he squeezed and the blood ran into the vial. Once it was done, he let go and held his own bloodied hand to his mouth, licking it.

I gasped as I looked at my arm in shock.

"For the Dark Lord's potion, Miss. Merope." Camille explained and I looked up to meet her eyes. They communicated urgency to me, urgency to mask myself again and stop showing weakness to the monster.

"Anything for my Master," I said stiffly whilst staring her back in the eye.

Camille nodded before leaving, most likely to concoct the potion to retain Voldemort's physical body. I inspected my cut again, blood still brimming the edges and cringed. How in Merlin's name was I going to keep up with this?

"As I have said, Merope," Voldemort began in his uninflected voice, "I could lock you up in a dungeon and drain you of your blood, or I can make some use of you."

"Yes, My Lord." I said and attempted to stop obsessing over my new cut.

"You have been quite complacent, but have failed to impress me so," he said as we resumed walking through the gardens. "But it is Nagini's belief that you should be granted more freedom in order to do so."

I tried to ignore the acrid burn in my arm as we walked. My eyes flickered down to see Nagini slithering by closely. It was a good idea to keep the snake on my side and in the moment I was incredibly grateful for her assistance.

"I will allow you to leave your bedroom from now on," he stated and I felt a wave of elation lift me.

"Thank you, Master." I smiled.

"But there is a cost," his snakelike face regarded me and it still worked to instil fear. Even now after spending two weeks with the dark wizard, I couldn't settle. "You are to do something for me first."

Did you not just cut my arm and take my blood for your potion?

"My faithful follower, Walden Macnair, is to travel to the West Country of England tomorrow at dawn. I wish for you to accompany him and help lead the attack on the Muggles there." He explained.

The lighthearted happiness was diluted rapidly. Though I could not see it, I knew my face was going white, as all my blood was rushing and I felt delirious. If this was the cost for freedom, I refused to pay. I swallowed, knowing this wasn't about to go down well.

"I am content in my bedroom," I said.

His unconcerned face grew into revulsion. "You are to obey me, you have no choice." The words stung as much as the first time I had heard them.

I still refused. I'd rather be the target of torture then walk out and have countless peoples blood on my hands. I could take the pain, Voldemort wouldn't kill me. He _needed_ me. What I couldn't take was walking this earth and knowing I had led an attack on innocent lives. Despite my defiant noncompliance, I didn't say anything and instead continued to meet his penetrating gaze. As I retained my detached appearance, he grew more and more irritated. His breathing beginning to deepen and his mouth starting to scrunch into a sneer. I didn't want to anger him, but I had no other option. I refused.

He eventually cracked, growling before striking me down with his wand. I hit the concrete below and I heard Nagini's loud hiss to my side. Not happy with either of us. "You will obey me, you have no choice." He repeated, before looking down at me with disdain.

Now my arm stung and my head throbbed, but I would take the pain, I couldn't kill Muggles. He then drew his wand at me in a particularly crafted way. A way I had recognised before he casted the Crucio Curse on Lucius a few weeks ago. I bit my lip, closed my eyes and braced myself.

"Crucio," he said illustriously and I found myself squirming against the concrete.

It wasn't any easier a second time around. The pain consumed me again and I remembered it all. I remembered the excruciating muscle pain that made me feel like I was being stretched and moulded like gel. I had no control over the severe deformity of my body. Agony coursed through me endlessly and again, I was convinced he had ripped me inside out. Then it stopped and I recurrently couldn't move. I stared at the blue sky with a psychotic brain. For a moment I had lost it by the torment and blinked impassively, even when Voldemort looked over me with that face again.

"That was two minutes," he spat. "I would have continued, had I not grown bored."

If my vocal chords weren't still recovering, I would have said something that would most likely antagonise him to do it again.

"You will accompany, Macnair. You will reign terror on the West County." He said and then crouched beside me, his face close enough to say in the quietest voice, "or I will reign terror on dearest Draco."

Despite my body so broken I couldn't function, my eyes still managed to fill with tears. As I blinked, a couple fell and a malicious grin covered Voldemort's face before he left, the swish of his black robes brushing against my face.

* * *

 **I realise I didn't really address the Melody-blood-potion for Voldemort in the last chapter. So I've made the Harry Potter world a little AU by incorporating this. In canon there doesn't seem to be anything Voldemort has to recurrently do to retain his physical form after being 'rebirthed,' but for the purposes of him having a daughter - creating a bloodline - I wanted to include this. It's hard to believe that Voldemort would have any other reason to conceive an heir other than them being used to benefit himself. I hope that doesn't turn people off too much! Thank you to everyone following and reading along so far, I get so excited when I see a new favourite or follower - even more so when someone reviews! So lots of love to Jemmyjem, haleyamazing13, Karys Sturm, BraziaRios and MadderThanAHatter2 x**


	49. Chapter Forty Eight

Chapter Forty Eight

Walden Macnair collected me at dawn the next morning. We hadn't even left and I was already drained by lack of sleep. As one would expect, it can be quite hard to have a good sleep the night before you go kill a town of innocent people. I pulled on clothes Camille left for me. Thick black jeans and a woolen grey, high roll neck accompanied by a long black cape. Her visit had been too brief for me to question if she had been the one to give Draco and mine's relationship out to the Dark Lord. After all, it was only owing to that knowledge he was able to get me to do this. That or if he had imperiused me.

I followed Macnair through the Manor and to the front gates. It was too early in the morning for much sun so it was still dark outside. I recognised the tall and muscular man who I was accompanying, he had been an Executioner for the Ministry of Magic in the recent years. As we walked, he didn't say much, in fact he seemed burdened I was to attend with him. His form eventually stopped at the gates before it descended into a long cobblestone driveway. He held out an arm, as if waiting for an owl to come land on it. I approached hesitantly, not entirely sure what he expected me to do.

"Never done side-along apparition, 'eh?" He said with a raised brow.

"Oh," I sounded in revelation. "I have," I said.

"Well hurry on up then," he urged and I clasped my hands around his bicep.

We swirled through the air as time anchored my body and swung me to my destination. In seconds I found myself standing at the top of a large cliff face, wind battering against my face wildly.

"We'll be working with the giants today," Macnair shouted to me over the wind. Why couldn't he explain the plan before we came here?

"Giants? Will they cooperate with us?" I asked, shivers starting to take over me.

"Yes, they're on our side." He said as he looked out to the towns well below us.

 _On our side._

I felt like a walking sin. I wanted so bad to be good, to work alongside the Order and do the right thing. But here I was, shoulder to shoulder with a Death Eater and being included on 'their side.' My stomach dropped at the scenario.

"Giants," Macnair continued, "are valuable assets. Their dangerously violent nature makes them capable of some wonderful catastrophes." He smiled at the mention of violence and I looked at him with a scrunched nose. He then turned and gestured for me to do the same, only when I did my jaw nearly fell to the floor.

Only a couple of yards away was a gathering of giants. All massive, exceeding twenty five feet tall and standing agitatedly. They varied slightly in size, some with gargantuan bellies and others skinny, but covered in hair. I wanted to shrink away behind Macnair as the sight was terrifying, amazing, but terrifying. I'd never seen a giant before and suddenly I wished I had paid more attention in History when Binn's was harping on about Giant Wars.

Macnair grinned ear to ear and stepped forward, arms wide and all encompassing.

"The time is now, my friends!" He cheered and some of the giants roared. "Feast!" He shouted, and the ground started to quake from their stampeding. They descended the hill and rounded around the towns, ready to annihilate everything in their path.

My eyes were wide as I watched in horror, the first giant bring his fist down on a building. "Won't this expose our world to the Muggles when they hear about an attack by _giants_?" I asked. Maybe I could psych Macnair out of this?

"What giants?" Macnair smirked and then looked down at me. "I believe a hurricane hit the area."

"What about any survivors? They'll say it wasn't a hurricane and that giants raided them!"

"There will be no survivors," Macnair said grimly as he fixed his eyes back upon the sight before him.

The next few hours were some of the most horrific moments of my life. I tried to tell myself I was playing the game of survival, that I had to be a part of this; Voldemort had threatened to hurt Draco. Then I tried to tell myself that this would go forward with or without my attendance. It was an inner battle as I witness the battle. I'll never forget it, the scene being a million times worse than the riot I had watched two years ago after the Quidditch World Cup. The screams and cries of innocent Muggles as giants wrecked through their homes. It took all my inner strength not to turn around and vomit.

As my eyes were corrupted by the sight, there was one voice in my thoughts speaking to me. Dearest Professor Lupin's ever-so-wise voice.

 _Fear makes people do terrible things._

* * *

As Macnair had said, the Muggle papers and reports to follow claimed a hurricane had hit the West County. Guilt and shame were no strangers to me; no it seemed I had a knack at fucking things up and ruining peoples lives. I buried my head into my pillow with a groan, the emotions were sickening. My door clicked open and I looked over with blurry eyes to see Camille.

"You have freedom to wander the Manor now and stay holed up in here?" She questioned.

"To take advantage of it makes me feel even worse about what I did," I groaned and settled my head back into my pillows.

Voldemort had been impressed, even though his red slits regarded me with a disbelieving leer. I must have charmed Macnair because he had spoken positively on my efforts, so the Dark Lord granted me freedom to explore the Manor. Though now the doors and windows to the outside were charmed against me and above all, Death Eaters watched me like a hawk, so there were no means of escaping.

Escaping. It was a notion I hadn't even contemplated in the past days. It seemed I'd grown accustomed to my level of imprisonment.

"Did you tell him?" I asked Camille, lifting from my misery-sodden pillow. "Did you tell him about Draco and I?"

"No," she answered. "He knew."

At the mention of Draco, I had a strong desire to see him and bask in his essence. It would be the only thing to make me feel better at this rate.

"Where is his room?" I asked.

There was no need to hide our relationship now.

"In the left wing, second floor, first door you come by."

It was like I apparated by the speed of which I made it to his door. I'd crossed a few Death Eater's who watched me closely on the way, some even whispering they doubted my ability. I didn't care for my reputation here, none of them could touch me, Voldemort needed me.

I knocked on the dark wooden door, awaiting my love to greet me with passion. To take me into his arms and make me forget my sorrows. Only instead of the warm welcome I expected, I got an irritated 'What' on the other side of the door. I knocked again and the door open to unveil a spent looking Malfoy.

His features had been sharp at first, about to domineer dismay upon who ever was interrupting his afternoon, but they softened as he realised it was me. His eyes darted left to right, checking if we were alone, before pulling me into his room and shutting the door.

"Colloportus," he charmed on the door. "Silencio," he followed.

I took the moment to scan Draco's room. It was similar to mine, with it's grand decor and expensive furniture, except had more 'stuff' in it. There was a cabinet of trophies with a board of awards to its side. Quidditch posters enriched another wall with a Slytherin flag curtaining the top of it. The bookshelves were somewhat dishevelled, books having been knocked over or out of line. Each row had stately-looking snake book stoppers at the end that glistened in gold. The biggest difference to mine was the sheer size. It was half the size of the Slytherin Common Room, my room at Ezra and Lydia's estate was a mere quarter of this.

"Your room is bigger than mine," I pouted.

"You're welcome to move in," he joked and pinched me on the bottom as he walked past. I jumped, a nice rosy blush covering my cheeks, while he sat himself down on his bed. A look of worry overcame his beautiful character. "How did you get out?"

"He has let me," I said. "Nagini seemed to convince him."

"Well that's brilliant!" He grinned.

I strolled on over to him, stopping in front of his form, between his knees. "It came with a price," I said quietly.

He took my wrists and kissed each of my hands before looking up at me with big grey eyes. "What happened?" He questioned softly. His frown deepened as total anguish presented itself on my small face. "Melody?"

"Macnair and I… he ordered us to attack the Muggles…" my voice was breaking, I didn't even want to voice what I had done as I almost couldn't fathom it myself.

"The giants in the West County? Mother told me about it this morning at breakfast. They told me it was success."

I nodded profusely. "Yes, it was us who orchestrated the attack."

His brows rose. "How? You directed the giants?"

"They had been accumulated already. Macnair gave the order, but I stood beside him as support." My voice traced strings of heartache. This was by far the worst thing I had ever done. "I have a whole region's worth of blood of my hands, Draco."

He cuddled me close and my head fell on top of his. "It wasn't you, the blood isn't on your hands. It's on _his_."

I nodded before pulling out of the embrace and wiping some tears off my face. "I feel awful, Draco."

"Come here," his voice was soft as he gently pulled us onto his bed and laid down. I cuddled closer to him, enjoying the musky natural scent. He had no cologne on, it was him in his pure rawness.

"He knows about us," I revealed.

"I know," his voice took on a graver tone. "Mother and father know too. He gave me a good lashing for it."

I gasped and looked over him. "Where? Are you okay?"

He shook his head, a faint smile resident, before he pulled me back down. My head fit perfectly against the curvature of his neck and shoulder. "I'm fine, you're the one who has been…" he struggled to finish the sentence with an audible knot clogging his airways.

I rubbed a hand over his solid chest. "I'm okay." I said. "This is much better," I cuddled closer and felt his lips press against my forehead. They loitered against my skin for a moment longer and my eyes fluttered closed at the touch. Even with such a light kiss, he could send shockwaves through me. I inhaled affectingly, savouring the contact. He kissed my forehead a second time with more pressure, soft lips on my skin, then left another one on my temple. My lips curved into a smile as he started to leave a trail down my face, leaving the last kiss on my jawline.

"I can make it even better," he spoke in a low whisper. A voice so delicious I could bathe in it. I opened my eyes to see his sulk of concern completely gone and replaced with a new look of thirst. It had been a while since we could openly be together. To lose ourselves in each others embrace and I found myself craving it. Suddenly mere contact wasn't enough, I needed more. I needed to forget about this morning.

He dived into a passionate kiss, his lips massaging against mine divinely. A tiny whimper escaped me as I knotted my fists against his shirt. His arms circled me, drawing me as close as possible. We couldn't be more pressed together as my body moulded against his. He rolled us over on the sheets, tangled together and lost in kisses. We were kissing with a whole new sense of lust, like our lives depended on it. Everything rushed, but slow. Everything hard, but soft. His tongue slipped into my mouth with demand and every square inch of my body dissolved into his.

His fingers travelled from my waist to my back and then into my hair, gripping tastefully. My veins felt like they were throbbing as I ached for more. In the ministrations, I hadn't even noticed I was on top. His long fingers moved back to my hips, gripping hard and I felt him - all of him - pressed against all of me. I moaned with pleasure into his mouth as I revelled in the feelings. We were starting to enter that territory we had never been before, but for once there were no nerves. My mind didn't explore my lack of experience versus his. All I wanted was be with him. More and more.

My shirt started to be pushed up, his warm hands smoothing against my bare skin. I pulled away for a breath and he worked to pull my whole shirt off. I untangled briefly to let him do it with ease and then there was that moment. That moment where I sat shirtless on top of him in nothing but simple black undergarments. Wintry eyes raked over me, drinking in every inch of my exposure. My heart dipped, my mind threatening to move and employ me with the unwanted nerve-wrecking thoughts. Draco's hands rubbed delicately along my sides and I plummeted into another kiss before I backed out. Our tongues deliciously lapped over each other and I shakily attempted to remove his shirt.

He pulled away again to tug his shirt off and my eyes wandered over his exquisite, bare chest. Each crevice of muscle perfectly defined like he was sculpted by some higher deity. Though I didn't get much time to stare as he rolled us over again, now he was on top and I was being pinned against the luxurious mattress. I loved this man. As his bewitching orbs looked into mine with pure devotion, I loved him. I wanted to say it, speak the words aloud, but it was like they were lost from my throat. Then literally, as he kissed me again. He slowed the rhythm, exploring me with more fragility. Then his hips moved against me, moving my legs further apart that I wrapped them around his body. He rolled them against me one more time before I pulled away.

"Are you okay?" He asked tenderly.

Was I okay? I was okay. I was more than okay, I was in true bliss. I was more ready than ever to give my all to the man above me, but something else stopped me. I untangled my legs from Draco's midsection and he pushed himself off.

"I'm sorry if I got carried away," he said as he climbed off me. I couldn't help but notice a the arousal in his pants. "You're not in the right mindset after this morning."

"No," I replied. "You didn't, it was fine." We positioned ourselves beside each other and his hand went straight to my scalp, swirling his long fingers in my hair. "I wanted to continue, but not now. Not here."

He cocked a brow. "I mean... this is my bedroom."

I wacked him in the chest. "You know what I mean." I smiled.

He kissed me lastly on my temple as he continued the ministrations in my hair.

"You're beautiful," he said. A voice so raw and genuine, it made my heart blossom.

I love you. I wanted to say it, to tell him. But did he want to hear it?

"So you worked with Macnair this morning," he said, dispiriting me completely by bringing up the horror of this morning. "You worked with a Death Eater."

"I did," I said bluntly, not liking where he was about to go with this.

"You realise what this means, right?"

"I do."

"The Order will reject you for it, they won't accept you collaborating with Macnair."

"I had no other choice, I'm a prisoner here." I said. "The Order will understand."

"Melody, I don't think you quite understand." His tone took on that know-it-all persona it often did when Draco tried to one-up people in classes. "You allied with Voldemort. In sides of this war, you went against your Muggle-lovers and worked for Voldemort."

"That's what you think?" I frowned.

"That's what I know." Draco said. "You're not on their side anymore, Melody."

"Yes I am!" I countered. "I'm a prisoner here, I don't _want_ to be here. I don't _want_ to help him."

"If you're such a prisoner here then why are you lying topless with me in bed?" I covered my chest and reached for my discarded clothes. Draco sighed. "I'm going to be frank with you."

"Oh, like you aren't being already?" I muttered as I pulled on my top.

"I'm going to become a Death Eater."

My heart dropped, a heavy feeling like a cannonball had just knocked me over.

"Father went over the ritual with me this morning so I would know what to expect. I can't get out of it, just like you can't get out of the Manor."

I looked at him with a storm of acrimony. "You almost sound pleased," I bit.

"I'm not pleased, but I always knew this was coming." He said, too cooly for my liking. "Melody, if by some miracle you get out of here, do you really think the Order will take you back?"

"Yes," I said strongly.

"Why?"

"Because I want to be on their side." I gritted out, emotions were running high now.

Draco sensed it, I could see his eyes watching my outer battle. "You may want to be on their side, but right now you are not."

"They will accept me." I spoke aggressively. "They won't torture me into submission, they won't have too. I don't want to be on this side, I hate this side."

"I'm on this side." He said.

"And I hate it!" I exclaimed, slamming my hands down on the mattress. "The Order could protect us both."

"And betray my family?" He frowned. Then I remembered there was a greater measure for Draco, anchoring him to this side of darkness.

I sighed lengthily, and ran a hand through my hair. "Sides," I huffed. "Sirius was right when he said the world wasn't black and white."

"You can't be grey," he said.

"I can try," my voice was quiet.

I'd never even considered being on this side of the war until I was captured. It was the bloody Manor playing with my mind. As I pondered it further, I tried to think about all my friends in Slytherin who would be bounded to Voldemort soon. Then there was the man I claimed to love. Could I really fight against them? If I came face to face with Daphne - my best friend of my lifetime - could I fight her? What about Lydia and Ezra? The people who raised me, my adoptive family.

But then, could I turn against Harry and my friends in Gryffindor? Could I turn against what was good in this world? Camille had broken the evil stereotype of a Death Eater to me. Furthermore, Snape himself was half one. I looked over at Draco, lost in his own thoughts, beautiful Draco Malfoy who would do anything for me. He was good. There was good in this side too.

I was torn. If I was asked to pick a side, I wasn't entirely sure what side I would pick.

* * *

I ate dinner alone that night, Voldemort was elsewhere and I tried not to think about the malice he would be inflicting on innocents. Due to my freedom, I no longer needed to be escorted to my room and found a liberating feeling as I wandered the Manor halls alone.

I rounded a corner to come past two unrecognisable Death Eaters. Their robes weren't as nice as the ones I was used to so I assumed they were lower tiered.

"Oi!" One yelled.

"You shouldn't be wandering these halls alone." The other started.

My eyes rolled. It happened too often where Death Eaters questioned my freedom lately. If only I could send out a notice to Voldemort's entire army.

"I am allowed to leave my bedroom." I said and continued walking.

"Oh, no you don't!" One gruffed.

"Carpe Retractum," I heard one cast and felt the binding light wrap about me. It seized me off my feet and I went skidding along the floor to where they were standing.

I looked up to see two wide, venomous grins. I didn't want to be afraid, I didn't think I could be from Death Eaters now that I had overcome my fear of Voldemort himself. But the way their hungry eyes devoured the sight of me on the floor left a disgusted and fearful feeling at the pit of my stomach.

I attempted to stand, but felt the spell continuing to hold me down. "Let me go," I ordered, feeling as though I should have some range of authority over these lower tiered goons.

I was Voldemort's daughter after all.

They both cackled and one snatched the binding rope holding me, tugging me closer. The fear grew, now I was afraid. "We should teach you a lesson," one smirked.

"Oh yes," the other agreed. "We'll show you why little girls shouldn't wander the dark halls at night."

I struggled out of the spell, but every time I went against it, it tightened. "Don't do this, you'll regret it," I pried.

One knelt closer, his face coming close to me that I could feel his breath brush my cheeks. I tried to recoil, but couldn't even move now.

"I'd never regret such a pretty thing like you," he roughed out lowly and I started to feel ill.

What made me feel even more ill was what I was about to say. It was my absolute last resort against these pricks, but the only thing I had.

"My _father_ will make you regret it." Indignature bedecked my face as I frowned at them. The threat made them pause for a moment and they looked at each other, then back at me.

One smirked largely as he started to unbuckle his pants. "What the Lord doesn't know, won't hurt him." He chuckled lowly. "Small memory spell should do the trick."

I squirmed roughly in the bindings as I grimaced. That was my last card.

I started to build up my walls for defense. Okay Melody, just survive this and then you'll forget after the memory spell. But my body shook, the remnants of Adrian Pucey's attempt on me last year proved to me that scars were deeper than flesh and I tried not to gag.

One Death Eater had already removed his pants and grabbed me by the ankle. His grip was sweaty and tight, ragged nails pressing into my skin.

"No, please," I couldn't help but whimper.

And then a whoosh of colour struck out from behind me. Dark scales, shimmering under the light. Nagini had come. She struck the pantless Death Eater holding me first. Her fangs ripping his neck. She was so fast and I was astonished by her dexterity and speed. He fell to the floor with cries of anguish and holding his neck. Nagini lashed out at the other Death Eater whilst simultaneously wrapping the other up in her thick, strong coils. He was suffocating now as well as bleeding copiously from his neck. It didn't take long for his skin to turn ashen and for his body to fall limp.

The other Death Eater had fallen against the wall, breathing rapidly with injuries speckled all over his body from Nagini's fangs. She then turned to me and broke free the bindings enrapturing me. I reached for my wand, but her hiss stopped me.

"Leave him," she said. "My poison never healsss. He will die of blood losss sssoon."

My body quivered at the sight. Aftershocks of adrenaline coursing through me.

"Thank you," I said to her. The snake leered at the dying Death Eater, analyzing their body and no doubt planning her next meal. She then coiled around and flickered her tongue out at me.

"Vigilanssse," she hissed.

Nagini escorted me to my bedroom soon after, a watchful eye kept on any other shadows we passed. I feared Voldemort's reaction when he would soon find out. Would I be punished? After all, I caused their death, despite Nagini being the one to protect me. It bothered me, that Nagini _had_ to protect me. I had been so worthless and vulnerable. If Voldemort wouldn't be mad at their deaths, he was going to be mad at my defenselessness. I was even mad at my defenselessness. I already started preparing myself for another torturous meeting. Literal, torture.

Camille collected me at midday the next day. I would have found it odd, but my suspicions on Voldemort wanting to discuss the Death Eater's were correct. I drew a long breath as she walked me down the hallway.

"Something on your mind?" Her angelic voice asked.

"This isn't going to be good," I groaned and Camille gave me a sympathetic look. I started to envy every other teenager in the world whose father wasn't Voldemort. Why couldn't I just get grounded rather than Crucio'd.

We eventually arrived at the familiar reading room on the ground floor. The dark door taunting me with its gigantic size. Camille waved the doors open and I entered. The room was more lit than usual and I was able to see corners I usually couldn't. My eyes rested on the man himself. Voldemort sat on a large plush sofa chair, Nagini was slinking around his shoulders and hissing. I braced myself, she would have told him what happened.

I walked forward to him and stopped just a few metres away. "Master," I bowed.

"Being a Parselmouth is quite the privilege, isn't it, Merope?" Voldemort asked as he ran two fingers down Nagini's neck.

I nodded. "One of the greatest."

"The House of Gaunt used to communicate only in Parseltongue. They were very proficient in it, as am I." He spoke. "I remember the first time I uncovered my ability. Do you remember yours, Merope?"

"I do, My Lord." I said and his red eyes flickered over to me, egging me to continue. "I was in the outskirts of the Taylor Estate when I happened upon a snake. I didn't find it unusual until Ezra and Lydia explained to me what a Parselmouth was. I was only four."

He raised his brow muscles. "Four," he repeated with an impressed pitch. "I was ten."

I was shocked to find myself smile, it was perhaps the first ever time we had spoken like we were related. The simple connection of our Parseltongue abilities making me, for the first time, feel related to him.

A spiteful demeanour overtook his snakelike face. "The orphanage would take us out in the summer to see more of the world. They took us to the seaside, it was the first time I had seen the ocean as well." He recalled. "There was a sea cave that I coerced these two other children to enter. Amy Benson and Dennis Bishop," he said with a scowl. "Foolish kids. They threw rocks at me and pretended they would push me into the deep water. Without a wand and knowledge, I could not control my magic to hurt them in ways I wanted too, but I did enough," his eyes were fixated on a distant window in the room as he remembered. "I did enough to never make them bully me again."

I needed to take a deep breath, to slow my heart rate as I listened intently to the story.

A toothy smile grew on his ivory face, "it was where I came across my ability to talk to snakes. They listened to me, answered my call to make Benson and Bishop flee. It was my first step to understanding my Slytherin ancestry and so the sea cave holds a dear place in my heart."

"And what happened to Amy Benson and Dennis Bishop?" I asked.

"What becomes of all my enemies," he smiled and then his expression dropped to a serious degree, "death."

I swallowed the little saliva I had in my dry mouth.

"Much likes yours," he continued. "Nagini has told me what happened last night."

Here it came, I braced myself, wondering if the curse would hurt more if I relaxed first or if I tensed up.

"And finally," he said vividly, "you have impressed me."

I was bewildered. He was impressed with my defenselessness? Or impressed I left them dead in the room?

"Far more than your voyage to the West County. It seems Nagini was right in allowing you your freedom." He ran two fingers down her neck again affectionately. Nagini flickered her forked tongue out happily before looking at me pointedly. "You took down your enemies and even provided a hearty dinner for our precious Nagini. Merope, I commend you."

I blinked, realising Nagini had told him a false story. He was under the impression I had killed the Death Eaters attacking me. I felt obligated to tell the truth, but she looked at me cunningly. I raised my head slightly, gracing a smile as I looked back at her.

"Thank you, Master."

* * *

 **Another chapter down! Thanks to everyone reading this far, especially to my faithful haleyamazing13, 17, BraziaRios and Agonyshit for leaving reviews. I'd love to know more people's thoughts on how I'm doing in uncharted territory x**


	50. Chapter Forty Nine

Chapter Forty Nine

Nagini ended up spending the night with me.

Her scaled body left plenty of room on the bed as she coiled up at the end. It was a sign of true trust, that my body was able to relax to the point of sleeping around her. Especially after witnessing her brutal kill the day before. We hadn't spoken about her lying for me to Voldemort, she didn't seem phased to hear a thank you or any gratitude.

When I awoke the next morning, her tail was wrapped around my stray arm. It was not tight nor suffocating, but there was certainly pressure which curiously brought me ease rather than worry. It was like waking up in the arms of someone who cared for you. It was remarkable that I was building this connection with a snake, but after all I was a Parselmouth. Once I stirred and pulled my arm away, Nagini roused.

"You had a good sssleep." She pointed out after blinking her bright yellow eyes several times.

"How do you know?" I asked as I sat up.

"Your fassse," she flicked her tongue before slithering off the bed via the bedpost. "Asssk the Malfoy kid for hisss grandfather Abraxasss' ssschool book."

"Why?" I asked her as she shimmied to the door. Having just woken up, I was still slightly disoriented, having to rub my blurred eyes of morning sleep.

"You'll sssee," she hissed as she glided out of the door.

Later that day, I decided to take Nagini's advice. Draco had been preoccupied with Quidditch training in the large gardens so I was counting down the hours until he returned.

"Why did you want this anyway?" He asked as he dropped the thick yearbook down on the table. A thud echoed through the room.

"I don't know, Nagini told me to have a flick through." I shrugged as we both sat around the small desk.

"The snake?" He questioned. "I always forget you can talk to snakes."

"Mmm," I hummed as I half-listened to him, distracted by the old binding of the book.

He cleared his throat expectantly and leant closer. "Where is my thank you, Miss. Taylor? After all, this took me forever to find in our library with Charms."

I rolled my eyes with exaggeration and gave him an unamused look before kissing him on the cheek. "I'm very grateful," I said.

"Anything for you babe," he winked and I let out a laugh.

We redirected our focus to the old book and flicked through the first few pages. Draco recognised some faces, stopping my hand and pointing out well-known wizards whose families they still retained relationships with. I even recognised a few names from the original twenty eight. We reached the awkward school year photographs, flicking through and seeing the classes lined up, each teenager stiffly looking into the cameras and shuffling slightly.

"Look, there's Nott's grandfather and Avery's father," Draco chimed as he pointed to two kids before I turned the page. I followed his finger to see a tall, light-brown headed boy with a very smart smile, he was actually quite handsome. Next to him was Nott's grandfather, if you took away some of the weight and loosened his tie, he would be a spitting image of Nott.

It then struck me - harder than lightning - at what class year we were looking at, or class year's rather.

"Wait a minute," I breathed with a frown as I studied the page.

 _Slytherin Fifth Years, 1941._

My insides started contracting as a heat rush started slamming through my body. My eyes went berserk scanning over the page and zipping over the words. Then I saw it, words that made my heart explode, _Tom Riddle_. My sight jumped to find him and for the first time in my life I saw what my father looked like before dark magic mutilated him.

"Melody?" Draco's voice sounded. "Are you okay, love? You're practically hyperventilating," he pointed out, but I paid no attention, all of it was focused on the teenager in the moving photograph.

He was one of the taller students, with pale skin and black hair. It was combed perfectly back to match his superlative uniform. He had dark eyes, similar to my own and a very handsome face. Camille had said Merope Gaunt was hideous, well Voldemort- Tom, certainly didn't inherit her appearance. In the movement, he was straightening his posture and presenting a devious smoulder. The scene wasn't enough, I wanted more. I wanted to see more.

"That's him," I finally said. My voice trailed, like my words were unwilling to speak.

"Voldemort," Draco said as he had noticed as well.

"No," I said. "Tom," I warmly looked at the picture, wanting to treasure it.

He nodded slowly, considering my words and then returning to the photo. "You kind of look like him."

"Do I?" A small smile elevated on my face. There was something uplifting to it all. I had always wondered where my dark burnished eyes came from and my light, pearly skin. "I don't think I inherited his height," I laughed breathlessly.

Draco echoed my smile. "No, your mother must have been short."

My smile dimmed slightly. "My mother…" I repeated thoughtfully. "Do you think she is in this book?"

"Maybe," he said and flipped the page.

We continued looking through the yearbook and my eyes constantly scanned for any sign of Tom again. I came across one more page that featured him in the Potion's category.

"Slug Club," I read out loud with some perplexity. "Doesn't sound too charming."

"Ah yes," Draco started whimsically, "Father was a member of this too. There was a Potion's Professor named Slughorn. He had an exclusive club of his favourite students."

"Sounds quite haughty to me," I said.

Tom was closer to the camera in the photo meaning I could see his face clearly. I stared at it a bit longer than I should have, but I didn't want to forget this image of him. This human image of him before he smothered his being in darkness. From what I could see in the photos, Tom looked rather accomplished; being in an exclusive club and surrounded by other high-achievers. It made me wonder why he delved into such a life of dark magic. What triggered him to turn into such a monster?

Camille collected me later that night, but instead of the upbeat bounce in her personality that usually lifted me, she seemed quite worn.

"Is everything okay?" I asked her as I slid off the bed and slipped a pair of flats on.

Her eyes carried a despondent glaze as she looked at me. "Yes," she replied softly. "Just come on, your father needs you in the Drawing Room."

"Drawing Room?" I raised a brow and followed her out of the bedroom.

"Mmmm," she hummed.

The walk to the Drawing Room unnerved me. Camille was too silent, unwilling to engage in any small talk with me and whenever I looked at her, she refused to meet my eye contact. Though I had overcome my anxiety around Voldemort, I was brewing concern now. Whatever Camille was leading me too didn't seem pleasant.

Finally the archway leading to our destination appeared and Camille stopped, her body still rigid and awkward.

"What is it?" I asked her with furrowed brows.

She closed the space between us with a hug and then gripped my shoulders as she pulled away. "You are one of the sweetest, most pure witches I have ever met. Do not make the same mistake I did," she said and then purposely looked down at her arm. The arm that bore the dark mark.

I swallowed, suddenly all too aware at what she was insinuating. "I don't think I have a choice," I choked out.

"It is never that way," she whispered and looked me dead in the eye with her nutmeg orbs. "We always have a choice."

The sound of a swinging wooden door jolted us away from each other and I looked back to see Nott's father standing there.

"Miss. Merope," he addressed and then gave a knowing nod to Camille. Camille squeezed my shoulder before leaving us in haste.

"Mr. Nott," I greeted back politely.

He gestured me to enter and I followed, my movements odd and jerky like breaking clockwork. Once I had entered the Drawing Room, it was clear some sort of ritual was about to take place. There was a semicircle of cloaked and masked Death Eaters holding up the back whilst Voldemort stood front and centre. Beside him was Lucius and Narcissa with Draco on the left. His face was death-white, paler than usual which made his silver eyes look darker. To the average person, they would have assumed he looked fine; but to me I could see the apprehension practically sweating out of his pores. I wanted to run over and take him into my arms, let him know I wouldn't let Voldemort hurt him, but that was until I saw two people who devastated me.

Ezra and Lydia Taylor were standing to the right of Voldemort. By the way Lydia's faint smile disappeared, my face must have said it all. I felt every muscle in my face drop. Then my heartbeat stopped. I'm surprised my legs didn't cave. It was like seeing ghosts as they had become dead to me since that night in the cemetery.

They looked awful. Lydia was in an even worse state then when I had first seen her, so unkempt with careless makeup and ruined robes. Ezra had lost so much muscle and health to him, he was like a frame of skin with hollowed cheeks and deep bruises under his eyes. This couple hadn't seen much sleep. Or sun for that fact.

"Merope," Voldemort said with extending arms. "Welcome, we have been waiting for you."

I awkwardly stood by the door, unknowing what options I really had here. If I turned and left, I'd probably be tortured into staying.

Voldemort then beckoned me to walk closer and motioned towards Ezra and Lydia. "Stand by the people who raised you."

My brown eyes then glimpsed back to Lydia, meeting her hazel gaze. There was something strong and fighting in my stare that made her crumble. I had grown phenomenally since she and Ezra had dropped me off at the start of fourth year. I had rivaled and conquered bullies. I had triumphed and persevered through every task of the Triwizard Tournament. I had lived through and survived my encounter with Voldemort at the age of fourteen. I had been orphaned and left to fashion off rations all summer parentless. Now I was captured by the Dark Lord and had endured his torture for months.

I was not who Lydia had known me to be and it started a fire within me. I was angry. Angry I wasn't that little girl anymore. That I _had_ to confront all of that and they had known. They had known.

"Yes, Master." I obeyed and moved to stand beside Lydia. I was almost the same height as her now, having grown over the past two years.

In the centerpiece of the room was a monstrously large cauldron. I wondered briefly if we were going to be thrown in or forced to drink some large concoction. I gagged at the thought.

Nagini made herself known, slithering around Voldemort's feet and then following his footsteps to the other side of the cauldron.

"Wormtail," he barked and the servant himself came running over. "Start."

Wormtail worked on firing up the cauldron and had a collection of vials in his hands.

"We all know why we are gathered here today," Voldemort grinned wickedly upon us all. I assumed I was the only one who didn't get the letter in the mail for tonight's activities, but I had a good idea of what was about to ensue. "Tonight, we have very two important members joining our cause." The cauldron sparked to life, water starting to bubble loudly. I shared a side-glance with Draco, both of us scared out of our wits. Even through the dark I could see his pulsating veins in his neck, strained by the tightness of his jaw.

Voldemort then signaled to the Malfoy's. "One of the original twenty eight families that I have been able to rely on for most of my life. I am delighted to introduce young Draco Malfoy to become a Death Eater tonight." He grinned at the blonde teenager who nodded graciously.

"It is my greatest honor, My Lord." Draco said and I felt strange hearing the words come from him. Strange, not disappointed or saddened, just strange.

Voldemort's pleasant snake-like face then twisted into a scowl as he then fixed his scarlet eyes onto our side. Though the rage wasn't directed at me, it was on Ezra and Lydia.

"And my Taylor's," he half-growled before returning to his impassive and collected mask. "Failures to me. But I have been able to shape Merope into the proper direction for her future as you both did not do for me. I admit, it has not been easy, righting your wrongs, but she is young. There is still time." He gave me an almost fond look, then looked back at my ex-adoptive parents. "But you have both been punished accordingly and I have seen fit to forgive, for now."

Shivers covered my exposed skin at the knowledge they had been paying for their supposed _failure_.

The cauldron started bubbling even more lively, sparks of magic bursting into the air above. Voldemort looked to Wormtail who signaled he was ready to start. My right hand subconsciously gripped my left arm, rubbing over the cut Camille had made last week.

"Draco," he called. Lucius placed a sturdy hand on his son's shoulder and shook him, a proud closed-mouth smile on his face.

Draco walked forward and bowed, Voldemort then bowed back, a similar manner to a duel. He then held out his hand where Wormtail provided a knife. I flinched, worrying where the knife would harm my boyfriend. Draco then held out his palm and in one quick swift slice, blood started to leak onto his palm. He scrunched his fist and held it over the boiling cauldron where the blood trickled in.

Voldemort gracefully waved his wand over the cauldron and then looked at him. "Your arm, Draco."

As instructed, he pulled up his robes sleeves and then looked over at me.

I saw it instantaneously. The fear mixed with wonder in his eyes. I could see he wanted it, but didn't want it at the same time. Two conflicting feelings battling and swimming in his eyes. Voldemort pulled his wand away from the cauldron, a light red smoke following it from the tip. He then pressed the wand against Draco's arm and the smoke swirled before saturating into his skin. Within seconds, he wore the dark mark. Voldemort muttered an incantation quietly that didn't sound english, latin or parseltongue. I assumed he kept it quiet so no one could copy or recreate the Charm. The process was then finished and Draco Malfoy had become a Death Eater.

He bowed again to his Master and returned to his station next to his parents. Voldemort's sight then rested on me and a dignified appearance engulfed him. With the raise of his chin he said, "Merope, come forth, my dearest daughter."

My heart skipped a beat feeling acceptance at its highest form. Voldemort, the Dark Lord whom had uttered I was pathetic, now proudly welcomed me as his _dearest daughter_. I then shuddered, realising how honored I was to be this monsters descendant and wondered how my mind had been so easily warped into capitulation. I stood where Draco had seconds ago and dipped into a polite bow which he mirrored.

As Draco had, I held out my hand and awaited him to make the cut. There was a part of me that was thankful my boyfriend had gone first so I could copy the routine as no one had walked me through it prior. The sharp blade swiftly striked across my palm. The incision was so light it barely hurt, instead it itched. I then squeezed my hand over the cauldron, watching my own blood drip into the bubbling brew. Voldemort lowered his wand over the medley and that's when my heart rate accelerated into a jackhammer.

I had mulled over the idea that I would eventually become a Death Eater ever since Voldemort had explained my purpose. As the weeks went on, I'd almost come to accept my fate here, but just because I was closer to accepting it, didn't mean I wanted too. I wasn't jumping at the seams to be branded this for life, but I wasn't on my knees begging not too either. I was indifferent. As my eyes glimpsed at Ezra, Lydia and then Voldemort who was pulling more mist from the cauldron I came to understand; this _is_ what I was born into. This is what I was always going to be born into. I was _his_ daughter after all. There was no escaping it now.

As the scalding wand pressed against my arm and Voldemort murmured the incantation, the dark mark began to slowly appear against my ashen skin.

No, there was no escaping it now.

And I was frightened by how at ease I felt watching the ink deepen.

* * *

 _Stockholm syndrome: a condition that causes hostages to develop a psychological alliance with their captors as a survival strategy during captivity._

It was like waking up from a bad dream, but looking at my forearm to see the mark in my skin told me it was all very real. I laid there for an hour before getting out of the covers, feeling apathetic about the whole ordeal. For some reason it affected me more that Draco had been branded than me being branded. I guess I had always been branded, my ties to Voldemort were everlasting, and not by the mark on my arm, but the blood that ran through my veins.

What concerned me the most by donning the dark mark was whether the Order could forgive this. Wasn't wearing this an automatic Azkaban sentence? I could plead he forced me, but my daddy deprived daughter reputation didn't seem like it was going to work in my favour against the Ministry.

Rather than Camille coming to collect me or notify me my agenda for the day, a house elf popped into my room. It startled me so much I knocked over a coat stand in the corner.

"Keely didn't mean to startle you, ma'am! Keely only meant to alert you!" The little house elf waved its arms frantically in apology.

"It's fine, Keely." I sighed whilst re-positioning the stand.

"Keely is here to deliver a message from the Dark Lord, Madame Merope." Her little voiced squirreled.

"And?" I questioned.

"The Dark Lord requires your presence in the Drawing Room," she closed her hands together in a praying gesture.

"Thank you Keely, I'll be there soon." I said and with the click of her fingers, she disapparated from view.

I freshened up the Muggle way, contemplating whether I may as well break the law and use my wand anyway since I was basically a fugitive. I then tried to find my way through the castle of a house Draco lived in to get to the Drawing Room. If it wasn't for Serpentine Malfoy's illustrious portrait in one of the halls to guide me, I would have ended up on the completely wrong floor.

"My Lord," I greeted with an air of obedience as I entered the Drawing Room.

He was perched on one of the chairs, looking a different direction whilst Nagini coiled her body by his feet. Her tail end was slumped over his legs as he ran an absent-minded hand over it.

"Good morning, Merope." His voice was distant as he stayed lost in his thoughts.

"I was told to meet you here?" I inquired.

"Yes," he finally fixed his red orbs onto me, "I have a present for you."

I cocked my head to the left. "Present? Whatever for?"

"Yes," a malicious toothy grin took up half his face, displaying his full set of sharp teeth. "I felt it was time to reward you, now that you are a fledged Death Eater. You realise now Merope, you must obey me."

"I never intended not too," I admitted.

He walked over to me and held out an arm. I recognised the apparative stance and began to worry - he was taking me out of the Malfoy Manor. Away from what I had started to deem as safe. It gave me anxiety to think of just us alone in an untraceable position. At least I had Camille, Nagini and Draco here. I shifted my eyes to meet his and by his slight squint I could tell he was analyzing my resistance.

Masking my fear, I placed a hand on his bicep; the first time I had ever touched him. Reached out and gripped him.

"I have thought about this carefully, Merope," he said. "Do not disappoint me. The consequences are dire."

I did the smallest nod, hoping my eyes didn't display uneasiness. And then just like that, we were swirling through the air. The cyclonic swirl of colours surrounded me until we landed on solid ground. Solid ground I recognised all too well.

In front of us stood the exorbitant Taylor estate. Stretching across 4 miles of greenland and built on sloping ground was the home I had grown up in. The familiar Elizabethan gardens encircled me and I looked across the great river's east bank. I didn't know what to think. At first I contemplated he was returning me to the Taylor's family - maybe parenting life just wasn't for the Dark Lord - but he had been so angered by their slack upbringing. It made no sense to return me.

"Why are we here?" I asked bluntly.

"You will see," he said as he began walking down the brick pathway. I followed, scowling at the familiar path I had run down as a child.

The house elves welcomed us in and I felt unusual to be treated as a guest in a place I had resided in for fourteen years. I followed the Dark Lord down some stairs to realise we were walking towards our Piano Room. Everything remained the same as I had last seen it. Each piece of furniture pristine with sharp golds and striking silver. It tugged my gut to see one of Mia's cat beds positioned in its usual place in the corner. Untouched by any kitten fur.

As we passed the arch leading to the extravagant Piano Room, I noticed Ezra and Lydia seated on some couches. They were on their feet as soon as we entered with wide eyes.

"Mast-" He went to speak, but Voldemort swished his wand, making Ezra crumple to the ground with twisting arms.

Lydia scrunched her face at the sight, then fell to her knees in a begging posture. "My Lord," she said and bowed her head.

"Imperio," he nonchalantly uttered, forcing Lydia to stand. I could see her static face as he moved her. "Save it," he hissed with his shrilling, cold voice.

Both the Taylor's were in uncomfortable positions with frozen faces. I continued to remain emotionless, knowing the Dark Lord would disapprove of any compassion towards them.

"Merope, my dear," he then focused on me. "Here is your present."

My hair stood on end, starting to piece together what he was offering me.

He then released his magic on them and they both heaved for air. Ezra rubbed his shoulders ferociously whilst getting to his feet. Under the Dark Lord's watchful gaze, I pulled out my wand and considered what kind of hex I could do without having to perform something unforgivable on them. But his red eyes bored into me.

"Torture them," he hissed. "Do it now." It came as a dark whisper.

I eyed the Taylor's. Lydia was looking at me with complete sincere disappointment. From her drooping brows, large sepia eyes and depressing sulk. I could almost hear her lecturing and forbidding tone in my head, expressing her disappointment. Disappointment. Lydia was disappointed in me.

Then it sparked, that trickle of darkness within me. I'd felt it before on the Great Staircase when confronted by Cho Chang. Who was Lydia to be disappointed in _me_? It was her fault from the start I was here. She and Ezra had done this. They had set me this destiny. What other choice did I have? None thanks to them! Thanks to them I had to run away from home at the age of fourteen. It seemed all my efforts were wasted as I ended up here anyway. I was angry. Angry to see her look disappointed in me. _I_ should be the one disappointed. After all _they_ betrayed _me_.

I made the move before I could think any more. Pinpointing all my hate onto them.

"Crucio," I said, wand pointing down at her.

She fell to the floor with her limbs in an instant frantic motion. Her head caved in, as if trying to ball herself into the fetal position in an attempt for safety. Cries were coming from her mouth, followed by choking sobs of pain. But I was so mad, so angry.

She had seen me before the third task. She should have warned me before I went into the maze. I could have forfeited. And then Wormtail would have never fulfilled the ritual with my blood. The Dark Lord would have never risen again and I wouldn't be here - she wouldn't be here - and I wouldn't have to torture her.

It was all _her_ fault.

Voldemort laughed violently to my side, overjoyed by the display. "See Ezra, see!" He cheered. "You said your little girl was not capable, but what is this!?" A shark-like grin took over his face.

I started to hesitate, my strength in the curse depleting as my focus turned to Ezra who watched by horrifically. He didn't believe I was capable of such dark magic?

I stopped, dropping my arm and Lydia's body relaxed into the polished marble floor. Realisation started to bless my face as to why the Taylor's had truly been punished. They tried to protect me. Lydia broke into deeper sobs against the floor while Ezra seemed to swallow his heart. A big black cloud started to shadow my consciousness as I knew remorse would ravage me for what I had just done.

* * *

 **A lot of character development with Melody in this chapter. We're starting to see her darker heritage come forth now. One of Melody's biggest flaws to me is her indecisiveness and how cowardly she can become in the face of authority and consequence. Maybe we will see her overcome this in the coming chapters? *cough*. I hope everyone's enjoying, please let me know your thoughts! Hugs to Jemmyjem, Belle Tris Grey, haleyamazing13, Aleandra Odinson and BraziaRios. Your comments make all of this worth it x**


	51. Chapter Fifty

Chapter Fifty

I placed a cold hand on my chest to ensure my heart was still beating as it felt missing in the past few days. I felt as if I couldn't feel anything as strongly as I once had. I was afraid I was going completely numb, but at the same time I was afraid of feeling too much. I had felt strongly before and it always hurt. Perhaps that's what it was that made me go numb in the first place.

"You will be returning to Hogwarts, Merope." He had said to me.

I had been overjoyed in that moment. My mind flooded with the idea of seeing Daphne and my friends again; at least at Hogwarts there could be normalcy. I would put up with the whispers and rumours in the halls if it meant I could return. But as quick as the notion had uplifted me, it came shattering down again.

The Dark Lord had entrusted me with a task. A task he believed only I could pull off. One I never dreamed I was capable of succeeding. But I had no choice, I had to obey him.

I had to kill Albus Dumbledore.

"Wouldn't you be more fit for this task, Master?" My voice shook the whole meeting. "Or one of your more experienced Death Eaters?"

"My Death Eaters will be there to aid you."

"How will they get onto castle grounds?"

"There is a plan."

Did the Dark Lord really fear Dumbledore so much he refused to meet him one on one? The battle before my kidnapping must have spooked him as I recalled Dumbledore having the upper hand and almost effortlessly.

"And if I was to fail this task?"

"Then Lucius may lose his heir."

Dumbledore was so smart, so talented. I was never going to be able to do this. Now I had Draco's life on the line too. A large part of me believed he knew I couldn't do it and just wanted to toy with Lucius Malfoy's life as he had been lately.

I groaned miserably and rubbed my tired eyes with my hands. Nagini was fast asleep on my bed while I sat at my desk, trying to think of some cunning way I could get past the Headmaster. The door opened and in entered Draco, looking battered himself. I got to my feet and pulled him in for an all embracing hug.

He rocked me slightly and then nestled his head on my shoulder.

"Tired, love?" He asked softly into my ear.

"Like you couldn't imagine," I sighed.

He left a kiss on my cheek before pulling away. "I need to talk to you," he said with a slight grimace.

"I need to talk to you too," I pouted.

"Well let's talk, shall we?" He gestured to my bed where he wanted to sit down, but was startled by Nagini's large sleeping form curled up in the centre.

I chuckled, "I will tell her to go, don't freak out."

"I'm not freaked out," he said joltedly, but didn't move from his spot.

"Nagini, please wake up," I hissed in parseltongue. Draco watched me closely with dewy-eyes. The snake stirred to life, her tail stretching out as her vivid eyes opened.

"Hasss a plan come to you yet?" She asked, almost mockingly as she blinked herself out of her slumber.

"No," I flatlined. "Draco is here, can you please give us some privacy."

"Asss you wish," she flickered her tongue out at me and then gave Draco a purposeful stare as she slithered out. He still continued to remain frozen as a statue until she was completely gone.

"I've never heard you speak in Parseltongue before," he observed as he joined me on the cushiony bed. "It's sexy," he smirked. As he leant back to shimmy further on the bed, my eye caught sight of bruising on his collarbone.

"What is that?" I asked with sharp concern, leaning over to investigate further.

He covered the space with his hand and leant back. "Nothing," he said.

"It doesn't look like nothing?"

"It's nothing," he repeated more pointedly with a glare.

I took the hint and rested half on his torso, how we often liked to relax. My hands busied themselves playing with his robe sleeves while he cushioned his head against the crown of mine. "Do you want to go first?" I asked.

I felt his head nod against mine. "It's pretty shit, being a Death Eater that is."

I breathed a laugh. "You only realise that now?"

"I didn't think I would get so much responsibility being a teenager." He admitted.

I shifted in his arms to look him in the eye. "What does he want you to do?"

He sighed, then pinched the bridge of his nose as his eyes screwed shut. "He gave me a hard time for being involved with you," he strained out like he was holding his breath. I immediately sat up with a stern expression. "But it's _nothing_ ," he stressed again and placed a hand on my shoulder. "In fact, he told father I was a good match if I could prove my worth. Seems the Malfoy name still means something to him."

I buried my head into my hands, not wanting to accept what I was hearing. From my position it seemed like he barely cared about my relationship with Draco and was only using it as a means to blackmail me with.

"I will admit, he's not the ideal father-in-law, but-"

"Don't," I stopped him midway.

"Don't what?" He frowned.

"Joke about it," I rolled my shoulders thinking it would shake the feeling off.

"I thought you were past the father thing with him?"

"I am."

"Then-"

"Then don't make me feel bad you're getting the short end of it too." I snapped.

He stared at me, all creases flattening as the perplexity faded. "I can handle it."

"I don't care if you can, you shouldn't have too." I ran my fingers through my long locks, feeling an assault of stress tighten my head. "You wouldn't have all this responsibility if it weren't for our relationship."

"That's not why I have the responsibility. He told me no one else will be able to do it."

"And what is _it_?" I asked with irritation.

"He wants me to get the Death Eater's access into the school," he said with an almost confused look. "Then they will help take down the Headmaster."

I nodded woodenly, understanding my full mission now. Draco was to handle the Death Eaters accessing the castle, I was to handle Dumbledore. "You mean, they will help _me_ take down the Headmaster." I stared at him, watching his features morphe into realisation. It was quiet between us for an instance as we soaked in each others tasks. A cruel play put on by the Dark Lord. "If I fail, he will kill you." I managed to rasp out, my eyes flickering away.

Draco took a deep breath, clearly trying to remain calm, but failing. He scowled as he stood up, stepping into a pace. "Do you ever catch a fucking break?"

"Draco," I softly mused to calm him down.

"No," he shot and pointed at me with wrath. "Doesn't he realise you're way too good for this shit? I mean, for fucks sake Melody," he approached me with wild hands, "he wants _you_ to kill Dumbledore!"

"What other choice do I have over here?" My voice cracked as it came out shaken. "He's threatening me with your life, Draco!"

He growled. "I would rather die than have you kill someone and sacrifice your soul."

"Well you're out of luck because that's not happening," I crossed my arms defiantly, a fire in my eyes.

He breathed a sarcastic laugh, "so you're going to do it?" He had an amused smile plastered on his face with disbelief. "You're going to kill that old fool?"

"I have to," I glared at him.

"Melody," he went to continue, but struggled to find the words and sighed. He quickly sat himself next to me and took my hands. "Love, you're not…" I looked up at him. "You're not capable of this."

It was starting to bother me, how little people believed in me. I'd heard it from Ezra a few days ago, he had told the Dark Lord I wasn't adept to perform a curse. It seemed the only one who believed in me _was_ Voldemort. He had entrusted me with his greatest task yet. There was a new determination in me, not only to prove everyone wrong, but to make the Dark Lord proud.

"He thinks I am," I glowered at him. "He has more faith in me than any of you do."

Draco's eyes pierced me curiously. "I wonder, do you still want to go back to the Order?"

It was the question I'd been dreading. The question I didn't even want to ask myself. I still couldn't come to terms with fighting my friends and family on both sides.

"I don't know," I casted my eyes towards the floor. "Either way, whatever side I am on, my heart's not in it."

* * *

It was always the same crushing pain in the centre of my head that came and went in patterns. Then if the migraine struck, I was done for. A prisoner, helpless in a cage of agony. Then came the nausea that would overwhelm me to the point I would vomit. I was finished at that point and would retreat to my bedroom, craving darkness and silence. The pain throbbed so violently around my skull, I wondered if it was going to crack open.

"Keely is getting you a draught now," Draco hushed as he tucked me into my blankets.

I cradled my head in my palms thinking it made a difference. My eyes remained shut in an attempt to block out all light - despite Draco having closed all my curtains - as I curled under my duvet.

"Why don't you get it this bad?" I whined.

"I think I have a higher pain tolerance." He shifted to sit beside me.

"Or maybe she just hates me and is going harder," I muttered against the soft fabrics.

"Well it doesn't help you called her a wicked bitch," though I couldn't see, I knew he was rolling those molten orbs.

"Only because she called me a spoilt princess," I retorted, frowning enough to make me wince at the muscle strain on my delicate forehead.

The Dark Lord had thrust both Draco and I into intense Occlumency training with his infamous aunt, Bellatrix Lestrange. As everything in my life, it wasn't easy. Not only did Bellatrix have an unhealthy obsession with her Master which in turn made her hate me, but she was naturally sadistic and cruel. I assumed she had a soft spot for Draco since she never had him on his hands and knees during our Occlumency training. But the true grating factor between us was my unfathomable hatred of her which made us butt heads. She had killed Sirius Black after all and went on to taunt Harry about it.

Though Sirius and I weren't related, I still felt a familial tie with him. He had been my only company for two months over the depressing Summer holidays at Grimmauld Place. To make matters worse, I knew that was the first time he had left that damned place since I was the one to collect him to save Harry. He had a twisted and dark life that he didn't deserve, the whole ordeal was harrowing. Bellatrix fed off my misery about it and enjoyed provoking me further during our Occlumency sessions by searching for Sirius-themed memories. She looked so far into my brain to the point I felt the migraine explode and was rendered useless.

After a week of strenuous training, I had little improvement thanks to Bellatrix's unfair teaching whilst Draco was soaring. He already managed to grasp the notion of 'clearing his emotions.'

"She's right, you know." Draco sighed. "You need to be more emotionally disciplined." His hand rested on the top of my head poking out of the covers.

"Well sorry I'm not a heartless soul like some." I mumbled.

"Are you implying I am heartless, Taylor?" He took on that cold, defensive tone he often resorted to when offended.

"I'm not implying anything about _you_ ," I groaned, pushing my face deeper into the pillows. "And am I even a Taylor anymore?"

"You could go back to Riddle. Merope Riddle is your birth name, right?"

I made a disgusted sound. "I hate the name Merope."

"Oddly sounds similar to Melody," he said out loud.

"I'll stick with Melody, thanks."

"Who even gave you the name Melody? Ezra and Lydia?"

The guilt then infiltrated me, not in my chest, but in my brain. "Dumbledore," I roughly answered.

Draco and I had been musing over ideas on how to bring the Headmaster down and bring Death Eaters into Hogwarts, so far we had come up with zilch. It was hard to conjure a magnificent plan when you were reluctant to do the plan in the first place.

"Oh," was all that came from the Malfoy heir as he sat idly by me, his fingers still lost in my dark brown strands of hair. "I have decided to give up being a Prefect this year, I think you should too. With the weight of N.E. and our missions, it's something we both don't need."

I nodded against his body tiredly. "I couldn't care less about it anyway."

"Mother is taking me to Diagon Alley at the end of the week to gather school supplies and new robes, my other robes are too short now. Shall we get you anything?"

"Camille said she will get my books. She already took measurements for my robes too, but I don't think I have grown much since."

He snorted. "Oh, believe me, Melody, you have _definitely_ grown."

* * *

I sat wearily on one of the pearl-cushioned window seats in the ballroom watching the rain come down. Draco was occupied with Bellatrix again for Occlumency training. I had decided to skip today's lesson, claiming I had another headache. She saw straight through the lie, but seemed indifferent on whether I actually learnt anything or not. The water droplets fell down the glass windows like they had nothing better to do. There was a laziness about them, like they couldn't be bothered conforming to gravity. Oh how I yearned for simplicity like one of these water droplets.

I ran a hand down the window, feeling the coldness through the glass and catching sight of my dark mark as I moved. It managed to catch me off guard every time I held out my forearm. Unlike Draco, the mark didn't remind me of Voldemort or my responsibility as a Death Eater, it reminded me of my task to kill the Headmaster. I sighed dismally as I banged my head against the window in frustration. Maybe I should just purposely fail and let Dumbledore kill me instead. Then again he wouldn't do that to me, if anything I'd end up in Azkaban and I wasn't about to spend the rest of my life in the presence of dementors in a tiny cell.

The tapping of shoes against the glossy floor snapped me out of my thoughts. I swerved to see Snape entering the ballroom. Happiness conquered me, the sight of Snape was almost healing my brain. For the split second I had felt like I was waking up from my nightmare. I had seen him at some meetings, but all we could share was glances across the table. Now he was here, in front of me and alone.

"Skipping class, Taylor." His right brow curved. "Not unlike you, I suppose."

"I don't skip!" I quipped with a light-hearted tone. "It's great to see you, Snape. Really, it is."

"I wish I could say the same," his voice droned and I gave a nod in understanding. I noticed his eyes resting on my right forearm, eyeing my new body art. "It's a shame really, this could have all been avoided had you just listened to me."

"I couldn't stand by, knowing you had told…" I stopped my sentence midway, afraid of talking about such sensitive things in the Manor where ears could be everywhere. "Well… you know." I said.

He rumpled his nose. "Unfortunately I do know, all too well." He said and I frowned, wondering just what he meant. He then leant closer, his face taking on a more serious nature. "You have done well here." He said quietly.

"Thank you," I whispered back on the cusp of a sigh. My hand gripped over the dark mark, feeling shame I couldn't prevent quite everything.

"Time is of the essence so I am going to be short and direct." He hushed. " _He_ will be gone tonight, for a very long time with all the inner circle away from here. He has left no one of importance to stay at the Manor in guard of you. I believe he trusts you now, Melody." The news that the Dark Lord trusted me lifted me almost as much as it did when Snape used my first name. "At eight I will arrive at the front gates, meet me there. I will return you to the Order."

Before I could say anything in response, Snape stepped back and then apparated into nothing. I was left with wide doe-like eyes and a startled face. He was going to take me back to the Order? Something happened and I was frozen to the spot. Apprehension shivered down my spine like a careful spider trailing silk. I couldn't go back to the Order. Was he mental? They'd throw me into Azkaban after what I did! And what about Draco, I couldn't just leave him here unprotected. Voldemort would kill him for my return! With so many thoughts spurring through my mind, I hadn't even noticed the rapidness of my breathing.

"Merope," the Dark Lord's cold voice rang.

I squeaked and jumped off the window-seat to see the man himself standing at the ballroom entrance. It was too late to hide my concern, so I raised a hand to my head, ready to pretend it was the headache bothering me.

"Master," I croaked. "I didn't even hear you come in."

"No, I used a Charm. As should you if you ever feel the need for privacy." He said in his pastoral tone. "I do notice you seem to not want to be disturbed."

"Oh," I raised my brows in enlightenment. "Not at all, My Lord. I was just nursing my headache."

"I see," he tilted his head upwards. "Perhaps some fresh air will do you good." He said and gestured towards the door leading to the gardens. "Keely," he commanded and the house elf appeared in a second. "Have Camille meet us in the gardens with more Elixir for Merope's headaches."

"Right away, My Lord." She bowed and disapparated into dust.

I followed the cloaked man into the gardens. The rain has subsided for now and I wondered if he had influenced it that way at all. Everything remained wet, clear drops of water hanging onto corners and edges. The rain had carved a miniature canyon in the pathways where a new river ran. The smell of dewy grass filled my nose and I breathed in a healthy gasp of fresh air.

"You are quite beautiful, Merope." He suddenly said with serenity and I noticed he had been watching me take in the crisp air.

"Thank you," I kindly replied with a small smile. I hoped he wasn't expecting a compliment in return because the snake-like face really wasn't doing well for him. But I knew he had been handsome once, in the school photographs I saw.

"Beauty," he began as we continued walking down the puddled paths, "can be quite powerful, if you know the proper ways to wield it." I should have known this would turn into a lecture about power. "And power can come from knowledge. Knowledge, I find, is not the product of education, but your attempt to acquire it. I suspect your knowledge in magic will grow over the course of the next year at Hogwarts. I would like to share with you that I learnt more from my lust of wisdom than I ever would have at that repulsive school. If anything, the way I was alienated encouraged me to seek such power. Power that would overcome my enemies."

My eyes anchored on him, surprised just how vulnerable he was being to me right now. "Alienated?" I couldn't help but question. From what I had seen in the year book, he had quite a good school life. Plenty of friends and top of the class.

"Yes," he replied whilst looking over the flowers. "I was… estranged," his eyes then connected back with mine, "estranged during most of my schooling."

My mouths parted slightly in surprise as my eyebrows ascended. "I would have never had guessed." I admitted.

"No," he agreed. "I was always different, Merope. I always have been. I was a brilliant, brave, model student as Slughorn had said," a sinister smile spread over his face as he recalled and returned to gazing over the gardens. "I had them all fooled," the voice was quiet, no longer talking just to me, but to himself. The smile soon writhed into a scowl. "All except one, my Transfiguration Professor."

"Dumbledore," I said.

He scoffed. "That fool. He told me that _love_ was more powerful than magic." He stretched the word love with disgust.

"How witless," I replied half-heartedly as he went on to complain about Dumbledore keeping an annoying close watch on him after the Chamber of Secrets was opened. It dwelled in me that he had an unusual abhorrence for love. At first I considered it was Harry's mother's love that made him biased on the notion, but I then realised; he had never experienced love.

Tom Riddle had never known love. He'd spoken on his hatred of summers between Hogwarts schooling years as he had to return to the Muggle orphanage. Rather than being morphed to believed he didn't deserve it like most downtrodden orphans, he believed he was above it. He didn't need it. He needed power. I stared at the monster of Voldemort as he continued detesting Hogwarts and saw a whole him in a whole new light.

I didn't see You-Know-Who or the most dangerous dark wizard of all time, I saw a spurned Tom Riddle. Tom who faced a cruel childhood and parentless youth. There was a new inkling within me that I felt unsettled to discover. A new inkling to help Tom.

* * *

The sun was long gone, leaving us in an unpleasant and cold night. The moon was sheltered by the murky looming of clouds and I felt anxious as I awaited Snape's arrival. I wasn't going to leave with him immediately as he intended, I needed to talk to him first, see if there was another option since I was unwilling to leave Malfoy Manor.

After enduring more sweeping gusts of wind, the Potion's Master apparated mere metres before me. His long black cloaks wisping like rippling water in the wind.

"Are you ready?" He asked as he approached.

"Wait," I shouted against the blustering weather, my hair thrashing about my face. "I can't do this just yet."

"There may never be another time, Miss. Taylor." He urged and held out his arm for apparating.

"No," I refused. "I can't leave Draco," I said and his dark eyes rolled for an eternity as his shoulders dropped.

"Mr. Malfoy can look after himself, believe me." He snapped.

"I know that," I pointedly replied with a harsh stare, "but I do not wish to abandon him here alone."

"Young love," he spat distastefully. "Save it before I am sick, come with me. My presence is required elsewhere and I cannot raise suspicions."

"I told you, Snape, no." I repeated, stomping a foot on the ground to give some sort of impact.

He stared at me for a moment, a chronicle of thoughts infiltrating his intelligent mind. "This is ridiculous," he eventually rejected and made his wand visible.

A delightful, relaxing feeling captivated my body and I felt compelled to reach for his arm. I had fallen into a gratifying trance where all I wanted was to leave this weather and return to Grimmauld Place, my safe haven. I reached forward for Snape's arm to be taken there, away from this dreadful Malfoy Manor… Malfoy Manor. I caught myself, freezing in my action and staring at Snape. He arched a brow, surprised at my sudden pause. Why did I want to go to Grimmauld Place when Malfoy was here? I wanted to stay with my Draco. But it felt so tempting to take Snape's arm and be whisked away, I wanted to return to Grimmauld Place so bad.

I was visibly straining now to resist taking his arm, there was a greater force from the pit of my stomach beckoning me to stay with Draco. It intensified enough that I was able to bring my arm back down and stand completely still. The relaxing aura then diminished into reality and I understood now that Snape had just attempted to control me with the Imperius Curse.

"Fascinating," he commented with a curious glint in his black eyes. "The Dark Lord was correct, you have progressed."

"How dare you," I sniped with a vicious sneer. My tone took on one to rival Hermione Granger's. "Trying to force me to leave with an unforgivable?"

"I am looking out for your best interest," he defended.

"Wouldn't my best interest be what I want?!"

"And so is that what you want? To stay here? To remain under the Dark Lord's vice?"

"The Dark Lord," I scoffed with a head spin. "There is more to Tom then there is at surface value."

His eyes widened, a frozen nature overwhelming his features as he was struck by my words. I may as well had stunned him there. I sensed the shockwave and stepped closer to him, a desperate need to make him understand me.

"I could help him, Snape." I whispered with hope threading through my voice. "Maybe… maybe if I just had more time. Maybe I could get through to him and end all of this."

He blinked, his fantastic mind soaking him my meaning. "You have been here too long," he observed. "You have spent too much time with him."

"Maybe that's not a bad thing!" I exclaimed. "Because he's spent too much time with me also. If you give me the chance-"

"No," he interrupted. "Not at all, Taylor."

From his defensive stance and judgemental eyes, I knew I wouldn't make him see my perspective.

"Voldemort doesn't want friends," he sneered, "he doesn't want family, and thinks compassion is weakness."

"Well either way, I am not leaving. I'm not leaving Draco. I'm not leaving Nagini or Camille. I am not leaving Ezra and Lydia. I have too many ties here to turn my back and run," I said strongly with a tight jaw.

"Take my arm before I _really_ make you." He gritted with flaring nostrils.

I shook my head, feeling my emotions catching up with me. My throat started to constrict and I winced. "I _can't_ return to them, Snape. He wants me to kill Dumbledore. If the Order finds out, they'll lock me in Azkaban. Heck, they'll lock me in Azkaban for what I did in the West County! Merlin, I tortured my adoptive mother for goodness sake!"

His mouth had parted and for the first time ever I had seen the brilliant wizard speechless. "He gave the task to you?" He said aloud, rigidly. There was silence for a moment where I struggled to get a hold of my emotions. The Potions Master was clearly considering his other avenues and thinking of a way out of this that would not only secure my safety, but keep me out of prison.

He then looked back at me, a decisive hint in his eyes. "I will return to the Order and alert them of what has happened. Not all of it, but most of it. I will help you on your mission the Dark Lord has allocated you and _I_ will keep you safe, Melody Taylor."

My heart hammered, cheeks flushing pink whilst my eyes watered. I was thankful, relieved, ecstatic, all of it. The rush of feelings made me a victim and I fell into Snape's arms, clutching onto him for a desperate hug as I started to cry. I hadn't cried in weeks and it all came to the tip of its triangle in this heat.

I didn't know what my future held, but in this moment, it felt like it would be okay.

* * *

 **I know some people feel conflicted with this darker Melody, without giving too much away I want to assure (and hope) you can keep faith for this story as it's not my intention to totally spin it around and make her a mini Voldy or *shudders* Delphini. In other words, no Melody will not be standing on a mountain screaming Avada Kadavra at every Order member relentlessly. Nevertheless, it's going to be tough in the coming chapters and who knows what can happen! Thank you to Shay, BraziaRios and Jemmyjem for leaving reviews, they feed my motivation :) x**


	52. Chapter Fifty One

Chapter Fifty One

Before sunrise that morning, Snape returned and entered my bedroom via an invisibility spell.

"Merlin, you scared the crap out of me!" I exclaimed as I started to climb out of my covers. "The door opened by itself and then a wand appeared out of nowhere."

"Where is Nagini?" He asked, eyeing the room, complete disregard for my fright.

"I made sure she didn't stay with me tonight," I said having expected Snape's return.

"Good." He approved pointedly and closed the distance between us with a brisk walk. "I spoke with the Order."

"And?" I asked as I turned my bedside light on.

"Light off," he said and I obeyed with an eye roll, immersing us in darkness once more. "I told them what they needed to know. That you are safe here and in good health. Dumbledore has agreed to utilise you as an inside source alongside myself. He believes you will be an even closer mole than I can be." Snape turned his nose up, as if disapproving of the Headmaster's choice.

I rubbed my arm, fingers smoothing over my dark mark inattentively. "You know I won't provide the Order with anything, right?"

"I know," he nodded acceptingly. "The entirety of the Order insists you learn Occlumency. I know Bella has been teaching you, but I will continue your lessons at Hogwarts."

"And Draco's?"

"He must not know our intention. He must not know of your loyalty to the Order, Melody." He stressed.

I pinched between my eyebrows whilst squeezing my eyes shut. "More lies," I sighed.

"It is for-"

"My best interest, my safety, yeah yeah." I waved off and stared off into the blank darkness. "Snape I… I don't know if I _am_ loyal to the Order. If it came down to it…" I looked down at my hands in my lap, unable to finish the sentence, not even knowing what I believed.

" _When_ it comes down to it, I expect you to look after yourself and not only you, but those you care about."

"And what if those I care about are fighting each other?" My voice was small, afraid of asking the question out loud.

"Then that is when who you are truly loyal too will be revealed." He said.

* * *

Being abandoned at birth can do wonders to one's mental state at a young age when acceptance is pivotal. I knew the importance of having 'parents' myself and always wondered how Harry had come out of it as such a bright ball of optimism with a kind heart. This wasn't always the case, however; evident by the man sitting across from me at the dinner table. I had done some reading in my spare time while Draco busied himself with Quidditch or Occlumency sessions and discovered just how awful my grandmothers childhood had been herself - was it heredity in our family?

My great grandfather had been too proud to treat anyone with respect coupled with her brother who sounded rather disturbed. They treated her terribly which forced her to seek love the unnatural way, with a love potion. I felt immense sympathy for my grandmother after reading the alleged articles. It had made me wonder about Tom across from me though. Give any mentally disturbed child boundless access to magic and they would reign terror. His family had neglected him and he had grown up in an orphanage - at an age where the mind was being moulded - he was almost destined to be a monster. I wondered about my birth mother and whether she had introduced any sense of light into his life, but I feared asking in case she did not. Perhaps, Tom didn't even know. He made it clear I was born as a safety plan.

We ate in silence this evening, mushroom soup before us with bitter greens and tomatoes the size of peas. To my side I had cheese that melted on your tongue served with sweet blue grapes. It was heavenly, as was all the food in Malfoy Manor.

"Merope, you will be leaving to Hogwarts soon," he eventually broke the silence with his silvery metallic voice. "I believe you will be progressing through N.E. this year."

"Yes," I said with the aftertaste of earthy cheese on my tongue. "I'll be studying very hard this year, my Lord."

"Indeed, it is fundamental you learn all you can." He expressed as he reached for his wine. "I have your O.W.L results," he then revealed and at the mention an envelope came flying through to me. "Collected by Camille."

My eyes sprung open. I nearly dropped my cutlery - Oh Merlin, please don't tell me he read them. The golden envelope then nestled itself by my closed hand and I feared if my results would be up to the Dark Lord's standard. I picked up the parchment and it opened itself magically in my hands, moving with a slight flutter.

There was an opening paragraph about O. and N.E. , but all I cared about were my scores so I skipped everything and turned the page to see my disastrous, yet fantastic marks:

 _Charms: Outstanding_  
 _Transfiguration: Exceeds Expectations_  
 _Herbology: Poor_  
 _Defence Against the Dark Arts: Outstanding_  
 _Potions: Exceeds Expectations_  
 _Care for Magical Creatures: Dreadful_  
 _Astronomy: Acceptable_  
 _Divination: Poor_

I tilted my head to the side with an upside down mouth that said, 'not bad.' Tom's red eyes were watching me carefully as I looked through the scoresheet.

"I am satisfied with your wand work," he eventually said, dragging my mind away from the parchment.

"Thank you," I smiled genuinely, flattered to receive praise by the powerful wizard.

Tom then raised his hand in an action to motion me over to his side. "I have a gift for you, Merope." He said and at first my smile wavered at the thought of having to Crucio more people, but it was alleviated by the sudden appearance of a deep black box. Maybe he really did get me a gift?

I walked over hesitatingly and took the floating box into my hands, popping the lid off with my thumbs to reveal an extravagant piece of jewellery. It was a sizeable locket, made of heavy gold with a serpentine S in glittering green gems. It looked aged and valuable, so much so that I was afraid to touch it. "Master?" I questioned as my eyes roamed the jewellery.

"This locket has seen a vast length of time," he explained as his own eyes ran across it. "It comes from our ancestor, Salazar Slytherin."

"The S," I noted.

"It was passed down our line to the Gaunt family, where your grandmother comes from. She stole the locket after everyone was sentenced to Azkaban and sold it for _ten_ Galleons." His voice pierced with his cold, shrilling tone, irate by Merope's carelessness.

"How did you find it?" I asked.

"It had been purchased by Hepzibah Smith who…" his eyes glimpsed upwards as if looking for words, " _gave_ it to me. Though, it has not been in my possession for some time until now. I had it kept safely elsewhere, but just a week ago one of my faithful Death Eaters had come across it being marketed. That of which I did not expect."

"Maybe someone came across it by accident and decided to sell it," I reasoned.

"It is no accident to acquire this." He responded. "Which brings me to gift it to you, Merope." My eyes snapped up to meet his slit-pupiled ones. "For I know it will not be harmed in your keeping."

I picked up the locket to examine it closer, touched by Voldemort's thoughtfulness to entrust me with such a valuable artefact.

"I cannot tell you the disgrace after I learnt it had been carelessly fenced in Diagon Alley." He ridiculed. "Do not tell anyone of this locket, Merope."

"I promise," I said, reaching for the box lid to put back on.

"You will wear it too," he said before I grabbed the lid.

My brows jumped, "it's quite heavy, My Lord."

"It was not a question." His speech hardened and I immediately nodded obediently.

"Of course," came my reply.

I pivoted on the spot, wisping my long hair out of the way for him to put it on me. There was a pause in his actions which made me wonder what he thought about the silver necklace I was already wearing from Draco. It seemed he didn't approve as he snapped it off via the chain before fastening Slytherin's locket around my neck. My hands reached up to feel the S-embellished pendant as I turned to face the Dark Lord again.

There was something magnificent about owning a piece of your heritage. I smiled down at the jewellery before looking back at Tom, who was _almost_ smiling at my admiration of it.

* * *

Here I was again.

It was the moment I had been waiting for. It was the same train station I visited annually, the same horde of people bustling to start their commute. The same army of jacket after jacket followed by buzzing school kids in colourful materials. There was the same squeak of shoes on paving slabs and the same slurps of coffee as Muggle's attempted to wake up. Everything remained just as I remembered it. It was almost surreal to walk freely through Kings Cross Station, outside of the Manor's land.

Camille was by my side to escort me and assist carrying my bags. Thanks to Snape conversing with her, Mia was back in my care and ran alongside me. A bundle of white fur looping between my legs as I strolled down the platforms with a bounce.

I began to feel sonder as I glimpsed among all the other faces in the passing crowds. Muggles and wizards. To the majority I would have appeared like a normal student, set to board for school with a small cat and luggage of school clothes. Long, wispy brown hair with pale English skin, I looked just like everyone else. But what separated me was the dark mark instilled in my very skin. It stayed unknowingly beneath my long sleeve sweater where it would forever remain, unable to be erased.

To everyone my eyes would seem normal; deep, sparkly chocolate framed by fluttering dark lashes, but in truth they had seen what no usual teenager could dream of. I'd seen death, blood, terror and torture. I'd spent my summer lying with snakes of every form. I felt like a new person. A completely different Melody than when I was last at Hogwarts. I had grown mentally and physically.

I caught sight of some third years from Hogwarts huddled together in their happy reunion and felt a pang of guilt. Guilt I couldn't source.

Maybe I was jealous at the simplicity of their lives or maybe it was because I knew there was an impending darkness to ruin innocent lives. Just as I had seen in the West County. No, I wasn't going to be a normal sixteen year old. I had done things teenagers shouldn't even be exposed too. In the distance I heard the third years laughing and excitedly talking about returning to school and then a greater pang of guilt sliced me.

No, I was no normal teenager.

I was going to kill my headmaster.

* * *

 **So I'm not fond of this chapter. It turned out to be a bit of a filler, hence it's smaller size. But it does mark the end and start of a new part of the story. I really did try to edit it into a more pleasant read, but I was having a new type of writer's block with a side serving of lack-of-motivation.**

 **Just to clarify for anyone who didn't quite catch on regarding Slytherin's Locket - rather than Mundungus Fletcher selling the locket to Umbridge, he sold it to one of Voldemort's loyal Death Eaters who recognised it and returned it to Voldemort. I didn't want to elaborate on that too much in the story as it usually wouldn't be a big deal, but because I've diverted from canon, I wanted to just clarify that so there's no confusion in the coming chapters.**

 **Thank you to JuliaSora and BraziaRios for your continued fabulous reviews! And thank you everyone following along xx**


	53. Chapter Fifty Two

Chapter Fifty Two

Sensory memory: the ability to retain impressions of sensory information after the original stimuli have ended.

Cuddling Mia triggered this in my brain. As I nuzzled my nose into her soft wisps of white fur, it was like I was merely ten again. Standing on the porch of Ezra and Lydia's estate, enjoying the spring breeze as I waited for Ezra to come home from work. I breathed in with closed eyes, pretending for a second I was there. The nudge by Camille on my shoulder woke me back up.

"I can't get too close to them," she said darkly and quietly.

I quirked a brow and followed her eyesight to find she was peering at a woman with bright purple hair. Bright purple hair I'd recognise anywhere. It was Nymphadora Tonks. An offbeat feeling enraptured me, at first I was excited to see her, then wary. I looked back at Camille who I'd never seen look so calculating. The pinch in her forehead showed she was guarded by the bright Phoenix member.

"Everything okay?" I questioned.

Her eyes snapped away, a shake of her head to pull her from her reverie. "Yes," she defined. "Will you be okay from here?"

"Of course," I smiled. I had nothing to fear in my opinion. I was a double agent, prepared to faux friendship to both Death Eaters and Order members. As long as I kept myself undercover, no one should be stepping out to stun me.

She hauled me into a taut cuddle. Leaving a small kiss on my forehead and then shaking me by the shoulder lightly. A dignified smile adorned her, "be safe, okay?"

"Always," I nodded, a smile to mirror hers.

She sniffed and I began to notice the glisten over her caramel eyes. "And study hard! You're a N.E.W.T student now."

I rolled my eyes with that stereotypical teenager attitude. "Yes, I'll try." I groaned.

She pulled me in for one last quick hug then disappeared into a crowd of Muggles. I took a deep breath, bracing myself to face the familiar faces at Kings Cross Station. It felt like a lifetime since I had seen everyone's face, even longer since I had been on this very cement. I turned on my heel and heaved my bags up as I headed in Tonk's direction. As she and many others moved and shuffled, the vision of Hermione appeared. She spotted me almost as quick as I had spotted her and her brown eyes enlarged quickly.

She pulled someone to her side which I noticed was Harry and I couldn't help the grin that spread onto my face. They looked healthier than the memories I last had of them at the Department of Mysteries. Hermione was injury free and conscious, Harry was absent of all blood and trauma. To any average Muggle they looked like normal teenagers, but to all of us in the Wizarding World, we knew Harry Potter was the prophesied Chosen One.

I rushed over to them, but it was Harry who engulfed me in his arms first, pressing me against him tightly. He managed to knock Tonks and Lupin over in the process without apology. His hands squeezed my arms then his fingers were looping through my hair. It was as if he was checking every part of me was real. As he crushed me against him, I could feel the development of his arms and torso over the summer. Harry wasn't the _boy_ who lived anymore. He finally pulled away, only for Hermione to pull me into another secure embrace.

"Oh, thank god!" She breathed shakily by the side of my head. "Snape told us you were okay, but we couldn't be sure!"

"Yeah, you know what Harry's like, wouldn't believe a word coming from him." Tonks laughed behind me.

Hermione then pulled away, a large smile still present on her face and the glimmer of tears on her rose-stained cheeks. I was touched beyond measure to see they had worried so dearly. Her eyes then ran up and down my form and a frown took over her features, a phantom smile still remaining.

"Goodness Melody, you're in better shape than I anticipated."

"She's as thin as a spindle!" Mrs. Weasley then squawked nearby, "I don't know what you're seeing Hermione, but it's certainly not the same Melody from last Christmas, that's for sure!"

"Mum," Ginny quietly whined.

"I'm just saying, she needs more food in her!" She expressed before moving forward to grip my arm with a motherly smile. "It's good to see you safe, my dear."

"My turn now," Ginny said as she politely moved her mother aside. "I could be dead if it weren't for this girl." She then pulled me into a hug and I soaked in her sandalwood embrace. "Thank you," she whispered.

"You're exaggerating," I laughed into her bright ginger hair. "All I did was offer some support for your broken ankle."

We pulled away from each other. "You risked your life to do that, Mel."

My heart was a flutter with joy. Joy that was uplifting, making cake rich and rain cleansing. I hadn't felt so filled with light in what felt like a lifetime.

"Well go on then," Ron beamed, "tell us what it was like?"

Hermione then hit him in the chest with a scolding frown. "Ron, don't be so brash!"

"Come on," he jeered. "It's the best intel, isn't it? Melody's been right amongst it."

A fierce awkwardness swathed me as I knew my _imprisonment_ hadn't been what they were envisioning. If they had known I had the liberty to leave and hadn't taken it, my welcome wouldn't be nearly as warm.

"Don't hound the poor girl!" Mrs. Weasley berated.

"Enough about me," I ineptly laughed. "How were your summers?"

Conversation broke out over the Weasley's summer, enough to last us until it was due time for most Order members to move on. I gave Lupin and Tonks small hugs as we shared quiet 'be safes,' and 'take cares.' Once the adults had flocked away, Ron immediately returned to his interrogation.

"Ron, must you really?" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I can't believe they let you come back to school." Harry frowned in confusion as he regarded me.

"It was Snape," I said. "It was all Snape. He kept me safe."

"Well?" Ron pushed. "What did you see?"

I donned a mask of impassiveness that I was beginning to master. "Nothing," I replied. "I couldn't see much of anything while I was locked up the whole time."

"Where are they based?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know, they apparated me." It was somewhat truthful.

"Did they hurt you?" Harry hesitatingly asked.

I paused for a moment, wondering what I should dream up of my situation, but then gave him a soft smile. "It was nothing I couldn't handle."

He shut his eyes, an apparent guilt taking over his features. "It's all my fault."

"What?" I breathed and stroked his arm. "Don't be ridiculous, there was nothing you could do. No one is at fault."

"Tell that to your boyfriend," Ron huffed. "Boy, he gave us an earful."

"Rightly so," Hermione quietly confessed as she gazed at the ground.

"I can't believe Dumbledore didn't do something," Harry muttered. "He knew of your capture and allowed it to be."

I rose my brows in surprise. "How do you know?"

"He told me at the end of this summer when we went to meet one of his old friends." Harry explained.

"Day trips with the Headmaster now?" I joked.

"He's planned secret lessons with Harry this year too," Ron added. "Bloke loves you, mate."

"Well it's better than ignoring me like last year," he retorted.

"Perhaps there was some ulterior motive for him to leave me at the Dark Lord's hand." I shrugged.

Harry frowned at me, as did Hermione whilst Ron merely seemed addled. I then realised they were most likely put off by my slip up of calling Voldemort the Dark Lord.

"It's all I heard them refer to him as over the summer," I lied. "Guess it must have stuck in my mind." I feigned a small laugh.

They all nodded sceptically.

"We should get onto the train," Hermione said as she eyed me.

I picked Mia back up and followed them down the line. In the distance I saw Draco skulking with Crabbe and Goyle, looking sharp in one of the suits Lucius had made for him. I myself had been gifted many garments by Camille, one of which I was wearing today. A sleek black dress, bell sleeves and a-line skirt. It was very witch-appropriate.

"Surprised he hasn't come to smother you," Hermione joked as she also spotted the blonde Malfoy.

Ah, that was right. No one was aware I would have seen Draco all summer.

"I suppose he will soon," I said.

"Thought he'd care more after his outburst last year," Ginny admitted.

I sighed, finding difficulty in playing this off.

"I don't know why you're still with that twat, Melody." Ron said. "Especially after we saw him doing a dodgy in Knockturn Alley."

My eyebrows nearly jumped off my skin as I turned to look at the nonchalant Weasley. "What did you see him doing?"

Hermione sighed. "I was hoping these boys would manage to keep it from you for at least a day."

"He was being very suspicious, 'spose you wouldn't know anything about it?" Harry asked.

"He was _shopping_ ," Hermione groaned as if it was the tenth time she had repeated the statement. "And how could Melody know, she's been _imprisoned_ for months!"

"Shopping in Borgin and Burkes? Not bloody likely, whatever he was up too, it was no good." Ron said.

"He's never up to any good by your standards," I rolled my eyes, pretending I was disinterested, but in truth I was worried myself - What was my Death Eater partner up too?

The quartet started to climb up onto the train, but I lingered behind, wishing to meet back up with Draco prior boarding. They caught my drift and gave me quick waves before disappearing into the long convoy.

He greeted me with an iridescent smile, one with teeth that made me swoon. His arm hooked around my neck before pulling me into a soothing hug. I couldn't help but nip his neck and breathe in the musky woodland scent radiating off him. It was times like this where I didn't feel close enough, I wanted every part of me devoured by this man. We finally separated, my hair slightly messed and his jacket slightly crinkled and I turned to greet his two shadows.

"Crabbe," I nodded to him, then the taller one, "Goyle."

"Morning Taylor," Goyle grunted.

With a wave of dismissal by Draco, they both concurred and boarded the train without us.

"Well they seem cheery," I sarcastically commented.

"It's Crabbe and Goyle, what do you expect." He pointed out as he picked up his suitcase. "Didn't you once call them 'silent, brainless lackeys' of mine?"

"Silent, brainless lackeys can still manage a 'how you doing?'" I said as I followed him towards the train boarding area.

"Don't trouble yourself with them, love. They don't know any better." He said whilst heaving his bag into the storage compartment under the train. "Besides," he straightened his suit, "at least he said something to you. That's improvement for Goyle."

A glum expression took over my face. I started to feel some sympathy towards Draco's two bodyguards. Pureblood families were often standoffish and withdrawn. Perhaps Crabbe and Goyle could do with some more brightness in their lives to see there's more to their worth than following their ringleader around.

My hand intertwined with Draco's as he led us down the train. Compartments were starting to fill up now, so much that I couldn't see many students I recognised. I kept a particular eye out for Daphne or Faye, but found many doors had the blinds drawn already. Draco greeted some other seventh year Slytherin's with nods and fist bumps while I shot a small smile to some in our classes.

We passed a compartment with Harry, Longbottom and Loony Lovegood in it, to which I smiled at them. Lovegood's distant look in her eye remained as she looked back at me, whilst Harry responded with his own bright smile. I was secretly hoping this meant he was finished holding a grudge about mine and Draco's relationship. Longbottom, however; seemed surprised I had smiled at him, and after a flash of befuddlement on his face, returned it with his own goofy grin.

"This will have to do," Draco said as we reached an empty compartment towards the end of the train. He slid the door open and gestured me in first. After I sat down with Mia by my side, he laid himself down on the seat, resting his silver head on my lap. "Ah yes," he breathed. "Heaven."

I ran my skinny fingers through the soft hair and he moaned. I smacked him playfully on the shoulder. "Not here!" I laughed.

He laughed lightly back. "Sorry love, can't help myself when it's you touching me."

There was something lighter and fresher about Draco since we had left Malfoy Manor. He had a more carefree attitude about him and didn't seem so strung up. I supposed it was the absence of the Dark Lord under the same roof as him, but it could have also been due to leaving his family strain behind.

"What was with Longbottom's frozen face before?"

I shrugged. "Not a clue. I smiled at him?"

"A pretty girl giving him the time of day would do that, I guess." He weighed. He lifted a finger and poked me on the chin before exhaling through his nose. His blonde lashes fluttered shut as he relaxed into his spot. "Are you sure you're not a Veela, beautiful?"

Another laugh came from me, pure happiness. "Well I still don't know who my birth mother is, but I've never turned into a harpy before so I can conclude I am not."

"Maybe you just haven't been ticked off enough to become one," he reasoned with one eye open.

I narrowed my eyes at him, noticing his mischievous smirk. "It's really not worth testing." I said slyly.

"I beg to differ," he said before raising his hands to tickle my under arms.

I squirmed immediately, maneuvering my body away from his threatening long fingers. The laughter erupted from me in waves of bliss yet resistance. "Draco, please!" I begged as I laughed. My giggles continued to roll around the closed compartment like a child's spinning top, vibrant and heartwarming, but chaotic. To my relief, he stopped and returned to lying peacefully on my lap. I caught my breath again and returned to my ministrations in his locks.

"I thought you were just buying school supplies last week in Diagon Alley?" I asked, deciding to bring up Harry's accusation whilst we were in private.

"I did," he answered shortly.

"I saw Harry, he said he saw you in Borgin and Burkes." I said casually, not expecting the man to suddenly still in protectiveness. His icy eyes snapped open, face hard with bewilderment.

"Potter," he scrunched his nose. "What did he say? What did he see?" He quickly spun out the two questions.

"They just said you looked suspicious…" I gradually sounded. "What were you doing, Draco?"

"Who is 'they'?" He grated.

"Harry, Hermione and Ron."

I could almost feel the rumble coming from his throat in annoyance. "Fucking hell, I haven't even seen them yet this year and they're already annoying me."

"So you _were_ doing something suspicious?" I pushed. "Should I be worried?"

"No," he responded deflatedly. "I was… researching."

"Researching?"

"Researching."

"Researching what?"

"Well…" He struggled to find words, afraid someone would overhear despite the door being shut. "You know, our _task_."

"And what did you find in Borgin and Burkes?" I asked, genuinely interested if he had conjured any ideas.

"He's got a vanishing cabinet." He said. "It's working, but he said it's twin isn't. Apparently there's one rumoured in Hogwarts."

"I know where to find it," I immediately responded, eager to help my partner in crime.

He perked up, eyes shining as he looked at me. "Where?" He licked his bottom lip.

"The Room of Requirement," I stated. "It has everything you could possibly need. I can almost guarantee we would find one in there."

"We?"

"We."

He smiled and closed his eyes again. "Brilliant then. I'll find it and work on repairing it. Borgin gave me very strict instructions."

"Can't you just use a Mending Charm?" I asked with a tilted head in wonder.

"No, he said Reparo would be useless. He thinks it could take months, years even, I'm going to have to make quick work of this."

"We have N.E. this year, where are you ever going to-" my sentence was cut off by the sudden slamming of our compartment door. Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini stood at the entrance.

"Well well well," Pansy wore a mischievous grin. "Isn't it Miss. Riddle and her Death Eater boyfriend." She joked. Draco and I both didn't laugh, feeling awkward at the truthfulness of Pansy's jeering. "I'm just kidding you all! It's what I heard Potter harping onto his friends about."

"Spreading more lies, is he?" Draco catchized cooly.

"What's new," Blaise shrugged as he wandered in to sit beside Pansy opposite us. "How were your holidays?" He asked.

"Splendid." Draco replied without moving an inch or so much as opening his eyes.

Blaise then shifted his dark gaze over to me. "Melody?"

"They were okay," I smiled as I continued to play with Draco's hair.

"I heard some pretty crazy stuff." Blaise half-smiled in disbelief while Pansy watched me intently.

"Well you know what our beloved papers always read," I smiled politely, but kept my gaze solid. "Don't spread with your mouth, what your eyes didn't see."

There was a humoured glint in Blaise' eye that told me he understood my secrecy, but didn't believe any of it one bit. Thanks to Draco, they moved onto the subject of holidays and what everyone had been up too. Draco of course lied himself through the conversation, yet it occured to me that Pansy didn't seem to be coming across truthful either. She was _too_ excited and _too_ boastful about what she did, as if compensating for her lack of extraordinaire. The Parkinson's would no doubt have been impacted by the Dark Lord's return, it made me wonder just what Pansy had been exposed too.

"I better get moving," Blaise announced while glimpsing down at his stylish watch. Expensive leather bindings embellished with speckled gold, a showcase of his mother's wealth, for sure.

"Where too?" Draco cocked his head and I stilled my hands from caressing him.

"The new Professor requested me to join him and some others for lunch in Compartment C." He said indifferently, but it was clear he felt smug about the request.

"Who is the new Professor?" I tilted my head in wonder, strands of my brown locks falling off my shoulder.

"It sounded like he introduced himself as Horace Slughorn," he frowned in his effort to remember.

My heart skipped a beat and Draco looked up at me, having felt my body stiffen beneath him. The name triggered memories in an instant.

 _I was always different, Merope. I always have been. I was a brilliant, brave, model student as Slughorn had said._

"Slug Club," Draco looked back over at Blaise and scrunched his face, remembering the prestigious group his father was a part of.

Blaise simply looked at Draco's laying form then gave myself and Pansy a nod before leaving the compartment. As soon as the door shut, Pansy grunted and folded her arms like an unhappy toddler.

"Now I'm stuck with you," she scowled at me.

I rolled my eyes and allowed silence to bounce between us until Pansy's impatience kicked in again. "So where are your other friends? Lose them all over the summer?" She smirked.

"They probably can't find us since we're so far back on the train," I assumed. I hadn't seen Daphne, Nott or Faye ever since arriving to the station, so it was fair to assume they had filled a compartment somewhere already. I'd find them after the chaos of the start of the school year settled.

"Or maybe they have abandoned you for good." Pansy chimed.

"And why would they abandon me, Pansy?" I sighed, accepting she would go on to belittle me regardless what I say. I looked down at Draco who had closed his eyes, most likely trying to drown the she-devil out and sleep.

"Since you abandoned them!" She cackled. "You ran off for Potter last year and never returned, Taylor." I shifted uncomfortably, searching for a viable excuse to get me through this instance, but she continued. "And if you think everyone is going to believe you were 'kidnapped'," her fingers exaggerated the word, "by your own father, well... maybe you are as delusional as the papers say."

Draco opened an eye and looked up to gauge my reaction.

"I know the truth, that's all that matters. I never abandoned my friends for Harry, I had my own work to be done." I said impassively and dragged my eyes away from her, dismissing the conversation.

Would it be a train ride to Hogwarts if Pansy didn't piss me off just once?

"Whatever," she sulked. "So what are you going to do about the daddy rumours this year?"

"What I usually do, ignore them." I shrugged.

"They won't say a word with me around," Draco muttered in my lap and I affectionately smiled down at him.

Pansy continued to harp on about her hatred for the Golden Trio until Crabbe and Goyle finally joined us. She ended up squished to one side of the compartment as they made themselves at home which seemed to quieten her down. Another smirk lifted my features as I watched karma work in my favour. As conversation shifted into simple background noise, my thoughts travelled to Pansy's comments. Though I had dismissed them to her face, internally they bothered me. No matter what people thought, they were thinking about me. Whether it was me triggering Death Eater riots at the World Cup, Triwizard Tournament or bringing Tom Riddle to life. I was always a hot topic on peoples lips. Now I was either a kidnapped mental case everyone felt sorry for or a Death Eater trooper people feared - I smirked at the hilarity considering there was truth in both perceptions.

Blaise soon reappeared from his meeting with Slughorn, sliding the compartment door open to join us again, though it suspiciously jammed when he tried to close it.

"What's wrong with this thing?" He frowned as he continued to try pull it closed.

I shifted my eyes away to admire my peaceful boyfriend and next thing I knew, Blaise Zabini was interrupting that peace. He fell directly onto my lap and Draco's head, simultaneously kicking Goyle in the face and knocking him into Pansy who shrieked as if she was covered in cockroaches.

"What the fuck!?" Draco screeched as he scrambled his face away, hands swatting at Blaise's rear end.

It was then that Goyle sat up and squared Blaise. "You right there, mate?" He questioned in a less than friendly tone before reaching forward to pull the door shut once and for all.

"I'm losing it, man." Blaise shook his head as he sat down in the spare space beside me. Draco glared at his friend, disgruntled by the ruckus and then attempted to return to his meditation.

To help, I continued stroking his sleek blonde hair and watched the blissful smile return to his relaxing face. The creases around his eyes softened whilst his forehead ironed out. I could feel his neck muscles melt into my thighs as he adjusted into a more comfortable position and the tenseness in his shoulders disappeared.

"Who else was at Slughorn's little tea party?" He eventually asked Blaise who was now staring at the door with confusion.

"Not us, that's for sure." Pansy coldly said with withdrawn eyes.

"McLaggen from Gryffindor," Blaise said.

Draco's mouth stretched into a 'not-bad' smile as he tilted his head. "Yeah fair enough, his uncle is quite big in the Ministry." He reasoned.

"Someone called Belby," Blaise recalled.

"Ravenclaw?" Crabbe asked to which Blaise nodded in response.

"He's a prat, that one." Goyle snarled to himself with closing fists on his lap.

"Longbottom, Potter and that Weasel chick." He numbered off.

Draco suddenly launched off my lap, startling me with his rapid movement and even making Mia jump. "Longbottom?!" He exclaimed while Pansy snickered in the corner.

Blaise merely nodded as he folded his arms and shifted to get comfortable in the cushioned train seats.

"What's Longbottom got to interest Slughorn?" Draco asked himself out loud. I too found it rather unusual, but unlike the Malfoy heir, I couldn't care less.

We all shrugged and muttered "who knows," as he pondered over the fact.

"Potter," Draco then snarled and I couldn't help but sigh.

"Here we go," I muttered, but he ignored me.

"Precious Potter. Obviously Slughorn wanted to look at the Chosen One." He deliberated. "But why that Weasley girl, what is so special about her?" His grey orbs then flickered to me as if I knew the answer.

"She's quite smart," I shrugged.

"And popular around boys." Pansy rolled her eyes and then focused on Blaise who was huffing at the comment. "I bet even you think she's pretty, Zabini."

He scoffed. "I'd never go near a filthy little blood traitor like her."

Pansy smirked, satisfied with his answered.

"Easy now, Blaise," I quietly warned, feeling defensive over my friend.

Draco sank back into my lap, taking my hand and placing it on his forehead, indicating me to continue playing with his hair.

"It's a shame really, my father said he was a good wizard in his day, but he's lost his taste. Maybe he's going a bit senile." Draco returned to the topic of Slughorn.

"It's odd you weren't invited, Draco." Goyle mentioned.

"Did he mention anything?" I turned to Blaise.

"He did question me about Nott's father, apparently they were old mates. He didn't look happy at the news he was thrown into Azkaban though. And I didn't see Nott in there so I suppose Slughorn's trying to stay away from Death Eater's." Blaise casually continued, then reached down to stroke Mia.

Draco huffed a single laugh. "He's just some stupid teacher, who gives a shit what he's interested into? I might not even be at Hogwarts next year, what's it matter to me if some fat old has-been likes me or not?"

My face deadpanned and I purposely stared down at him, hoping to catch his eye, but they were closed. I could tell he was irritated by Slughorn's lack of interest and was now trying to compensate to the others that he had more important things. I noticed Pansy frowning deeply at him in curiosity and my own hand movements in his hair ceased.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She barked.

"Let's just say I won't be wasting my time in Charms class, that's for sure." He said and reached out for my forearm to begin caressing it.

Blaise raised a brow whilst Crabbe and Goyle gawped at the resting Slytherin. Pansy then studied us very closely. Her mud brown eyes ran over me in a judgemental passion that made me feel hot.

"Do you mean…" she didn't finish the sentence and instead let it trail into silence.

"He's talking nonsense," I said sternly to put the conversation to rest and gave my resting boyfriend a hard glare.

He opened his eyes and frowned back at me in response, further bothered I was stopping him from showing off. His eyes then travelled past me and up at the luggage racks where they stayed as he continued to boast.

"Mother wants me to complete my education, but personally, I don't see it as that important these days. I mean, think about it…" He then glowered and I glimpsed up to see what he was looking at, but it just appeared to be empty racks. "When the Dark Lord takes over, he's not going to care about how many O. or N.E. I have. It will be about the service he received and devotion that was shown."

Blaise chuckled, full cheeks that expressed his amusement. "And you think you can do something for him?" He laughed.

I saw his mouth open, about to respond, but I slapped him on the shoulder, afraid where this conversation was going.

"I can see Hogwarts," I blurted to everyone and watched him redirect his firm gaze to me. "Let's get our robes on." I retained our tense eye contact, but Draco was the one to break it when he looked back up at the luggage racks again with confusion. "What are you looking at?" I eventually inquired, but he merely waved it off.

"Nothing," he muttered bitterly.

We all took turns leaving the compartment to switch into our school uniforms. Draco and I had both opted for more formal attire as his parents had urged us too. I donned my high neck black dress that stopped mid-thigh again under my Slytherin robes, while Draco wore another sharp suit. My lavish heels boosted my height, giving me an extra five inches to tower over younger students. It was well need since I hadn't got that growth spurt everyone else was getting yet.

I sat back down beside Draco who was now openly brooding. The rejection for Slug Club must have been really getting to him, so I tried to soften the blow by rubbing a hand over his shoulder. He didn't return the affection, just shot me a small smile. It stayed this way for the remaining few minutes of the trip until the train came to a halt. Pansy was the first to hurry out, followed by the muscle and then Blaise who still looked at the pair of us curiously.

I picked up my bags and nicked Mia on the ear to indicate her to follow, yet Draco stayed unmoving on the seat.

"Coming?" I asked.

"In a moment, you go on." He said. "I just need to check on something."

"Is everything okay?" I gradually asked.

"Of course," his voice took on a more optimistic note though I wasn't convinced. My frown lingered a while longer before I sighed.

"We might have to talk about what just happened." I admitted.

"Nothing happened." He dismissed. "I just don't want Blaise to get a big head from it all. Put him in his place, y'know?"

"By almost admitting-" I was cut off by him clearing his throat loudly.

"I wasn't going to admit anything." He retorted quickly. "Besides, there is nothing to admit, _right_?"

I was confused by his switch of attitude and hurried words, but his bright silver eyes shone bright, beckoning me to keep walking. I had to trust him in this instance and slowly nodded in agreement. "Right." I said and adjusted the bag on my shoulder. "I'll see you in the castle, then."

"See you," he quietly said and watched me leave the compartment.

My movements to get off the train were slow and leisurely. I was too lost in my own thoughts regarding Draco's unusual behavior and what he was saying to the other Slytherin's. He said he was only teasing at the idea and wasn't actually going to out himself, but I wasn't convinced. Given the opportunity to be superior to anyone, that Malfoy would take it.

I sighed, feeling the air in my chest knotting up from my anxiety. It didn't occur to me on the summer holidays that Draco wouldn't be able to keep our roles secret.

Sudden hands on my shoulders and arms around my waist spun me out of my thinking and I turned to see the two people I had been waiting for. A blonde, yet tired looking, Daphne Greengrass beamed at me and a cheery looking Faye was cuddling my waist. Mia jumped up at Daphne's leg in her own excitement to see her.

"Goodness girls, you gave me a good fright!" I exclaimed on the verge of giggles.

"Serves you right!" Daphne said before hugging me tightly. "We were scared witless when Potter and his friends came back bloody and battered and you were nowhere to be seen!"

I tried to quieten her down by sending a warm smile and patting her on the back. Faye picked my restless Mia up and we began walking to the carriages after the horde of students.

"Honestly Mel, out of all the times you have disappeared on me, that one was the worst." She said sadly and I felt my heart strain.

"I'm alive and well, that's all that matters now Daph." I smiled.

She nodded with a dismal expression and then seemed to contemplate before asking the next thing. "So... is it true?"

"The rumours," Faye added.

"Not now," I said quietly as we climbed onto a carriage, not wanting to talk about sensitive things in public.

They both nodded understandingly.

"On a brighter topic, how were your holidays?" I asked in a higher voice.

I immediately noticed Daphne's withdrawal from the conversation, her eyes shooting downwards and shoulders slinking. I started to fear the worst, but it still wasn't the time or place to ask. Instead, Faye started to dive in with how boring and slow her summer was which sounded legitimate and I started to envy that her life hadn't been scathed by darkness.

* * *

The comfort of the castle was very welcomed. Even though I had begun to relax within the Manor's walls, there was nothing like sitting within Hogwarts. The castle loved all of its students like no other building could. The Great Hall was bustling with the sound of excited students, all full of joy and freedom. I couldn't help but feel some jealousy as I assessed the second and third years towards the front of the Hall. They had no O. or N.E. to worry about, no crazy evil father to fear or a mission for the impossible looming over their head - to murder one of the most powerful wizards alive.

I looked at the room around me again, this time focusing on the bricks that made the structure. The pillars that lifted the magical ceilings. Draco was tasked to aid Death Eater's in infiltrating this castle and we both knew it was to overthrow it from within. I shuddered thinking of what we could do. This time in a few months could be very different. Daphne and Nott sat on my left in their own quiet discussion, their voices so soft that even if the room was empty I wouldn't hear them. The spot to my right was empty as we had left it for Draco, though as the feast commenced and the Sorting Ceremony finished, he still hadn't returned.

"Where's Malfoy?" Faye asked from her seat across from me. She was halfway through her dinner of chicken, gravy and mash whereas I hadn't even touched mine.

"I'm not sure," I answered honestly, perplexity evident in my own tone. "He said he had to check something before getting off the train."

"I wonder what he's up to now," Nott sighed.

"Speak of the devil," Blaise said through a mouthful of bread. The subject of conversation came striding through the doors. He looked normal though his movements were rather stiff and rushed.

"That took longer than I expected," I voiced as he slipped into the spot beside me, pulling his suit jacket closed tight.

"Sorry love, just business." He said cheerily and reached over to pile potato salad onto his plate.

"Business," I echoed and recalled the last time he took care of business ended up in bashing Dean Thomas' face for sitting beside me in exams.

He shot me a quick smirk before returning to his meal. Convinced I wouldn't get the truth out of him, I decided to ignore it for now and eat my own food. By the time I put the last bite of buttered chicken into my mouth, Dumbledore was approaching his podium to speak. The talk and laughter echoing around the Hall died away almost instantly.

"The very best of evenings to you!" he smiled and opened his arms wide as though to embrace all of us. "To our new students, welcome, to our old students, welcome back! Another year full of magical education awaits you."

The Headmaster went on to introduce new students to our school rules and class corridors, but I was too distracted by whispering down the table. Payton, Pansy and Millicent were engaged in what appeared to be a very confidential exchange. Pansy then laughed and Payton snickered before looking over at me. I whipped my eyes away, embarrassed and blushing from my roots. What could they have been possibly been saying about me that would make them laugh? I was thankful I wouldn't have to put up with Pukey this year at least, but it was aggravating seeing Payton sit with Millicent and Pansy instead.

As if he could sense my discomfort, Draco placed a hand on my knee under the table and tapped soothingly with his index finger. He was my medicine. I leaned onto his arm, resting my head on his shoulder and savoured the scent magnifying off him. In return, he placed a quick kiss on the temple of my head and I glimpsed over to see Pansy now trying to blind me with the intensity of her eyes. I flicked a smirk at her, feeling more triumphant in the end.

"We are pleased to welcome a new member of staff this year. Professor Slughorn." Dumbledore announced, bringing my attention back to his speech. He looked similar to the photo I had seen of him in Lucius' yearbook, only pudgier with a bald head. "He is a former colleague of mine who has agreed to resume his old post of Potions master."

The word Potion's then travelled across the room, everyone reflecting the subject in disbelief. I frowned over at Snape sitting at the Professor's table. If he had stepped down from his position, he would have told me, right?

"Professor Snape, meanwhile," said Dumbledore, raising his voice so that it carried over all the muttering, "will be taking over the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

To my left, Daphne choked on her water. "What?!" She coughed.

"I'm doomed for D.A.D.A," Faye sunk into her chair across from me at the news.

Everyone began clapping into congratulations to the new and old Professor, to which Snape merely waved at and Slughorn merrily cheered at. The two teachers were going to be very different indeed.

"What's wrong with him?" Draco whispered into my ear that was still resting on his shoulder.

"He's always broody like that," I reasoned.

"Not Snape," he rolled his eyes and nodded at Dumbledore. "His hand, it's black as night."

It was true. Dumbledore's hand was black and deadend, reminding me of a rotting tree in the Forbidden Forest. "I don't know," I quietly replied.

"Maybe your task won't be that hard at all." Draco mused and it was like ice in my guts.

"As you know, each and every one of you were searched upon your arrival here tonight. And you have the right to know why." He continued. The topic was taking a serious turn, you could hear it in his voice. I took my head away from Draco's shoulder and straightened to give my utmost attention.

"Once, there was a young man," I predicted what Dumbledore was about to say and felt the room darken. Like a lone student in a room, surrounded by emptiness with a lit wand in my face for interrogation. "Who like you, sat in this very hall, walked this castle's corridors, slept under its roof."

Memories of what Tom Riddle looked like flashed through my mind. Funny feelings started to swarm my heart. Feelings that could easily be confused with nervous butterflies.

"He seemed, to all the world, a student like any other. His name?" He said and for a a fleeting instance, his eyes locked onto me, like fly in a web. "Tom Riddle."

Whispers crawled through the room and I felt many eyes glue to me, but I remained staring at the Headmaster, almost afraid to face any of them.

"Today of course he is known all over the world by another name. Which is why as I stand here tonight, I am reminded of a sobering fact. Every day, every house, this very minute, perhaps… Dark forces attempt to penetrate this castles walls." Draco's grip on my knee was tightening with every word leaving the wizard and I was reaching a point where I felt I could no longer breathe. "But in the end, their greatest weapon…"

My heart pounded.

"...Is you."

* * *

 **So I tried to pump this one out as quick as possible since my last upload was smaller than usual - I hope this monster of a chapter makes up for it! Thank you BraziaRios for your review and everyone else following my story! x**


	54. Chapter Fifty Three

Chapter Fifty Three

"I dropped Potion's because of Snape," Faye said into her cereal. "Now he's in D.A.D.A!"

"It'll be fine, relax." Daphne sighed. We had been through this conversation with Faye numerously since the welcoming feast.

I pulled a part of my soft and sticky cinnamon bun and popped it into my mouth. "Who knows, his teaching method might be different for D.A.D.A than in Potion's." I deliberated, but I knew I was talking shit for the sake of easing her mind. Unlike my peers, I didn't fear the man, but they could never know the reason as to why. 'He's been my guardian since my adoptive parents betrayed me and then looked after me during my imprisonment,' didn't really roll off the tongue.

"Let's go to class," Daphne said as she climbed off her seat.

"You still haven't told me about your summer," I said to her as we walked out of the Hall.

"And you haven't told me about yours," she retorted.

"Touche," I tilted my head.

As we neared the class door in the dungeons, a group of waiting students became visible. In particular, a Hermione Granger with books as big as her in her hands talking animatedly to Harry and Ron. Draco was at the end of the queue, book lazily hanging from his hand as he laughed with Crabbe and Goyle. A smile rose on my features, seeing him in raw, candid happiness. There was a hint of his long lost innocence.

The classroom door opened before I could relish in his delight and Snape stepped into the corridor. His sallow face framed by his black hair. Silence fell over as he peered over the students.

"Inside," he commanded.

The room already replicated Snape's flavour. As the Potion's room had been, the D.A.D.A room was now gloomy with curtains blocking out the windows and gruesome imagery plastered over the walls.

"Lovely," Daphne commented as she looked over some pictures of people in pain with contorted body parts.

"Different teaching methods my arse," Faye muttered as she plonked her books down at a table beside me.

"I want your full attention," Snape said as he crossed the class and everyone had sat. "You have had five teachers in this subject so far. Naturally, these teachers will all have had their own methods and priorities. Given this confusion I am surprised so many of you scraped an O.W.L. in this subject. I shall be even more surprised if all of you manage to keep up with the N.E.W.T. work, which will be much more advanced."

I didn't take my eyes away from the Professor, but I could _feel_ Daphne and Faye sulking beside me. Draco, who was sat at the desk in front of me, tapped Goyle on the elbow and they shared amused expressions. Clearly excited to start this subject with our Head of House.

"The Dark Arts," Snape began, "are ever-changing and eternal. Fighting them is like fighting a many-headed monster. Each time a neck is severed it sprouts a new head fiercer and cleverer than before. You are fighting that which is unfixed, mutating, indestructible."

My concentration was already waning as I stared numbly at pictures of monsters on the far wall. To my side, Harry and Ron were rolling their eyes and I snickered knowing Harry would be livid that Snape had taken over his favourite subject.

"Your defenses must therefore be as flexible and inventive as the arts you seek to undo." He signalled to the wall behind him, "these pictures give a fair representation of what happens to those who suffer the Cruciatus Curse, feel the Dementor's Kiss or provoke the aggression of the Inferius."

As Snape went on, his voice blurred into white noise. I had fallen into a trance staring at the witch shrieking in agony who had suffered the Cruciatus Curse. My heart felt etched in charcoal, not only was I one to be victim to the curse, but I had inflicted the damage onto another. Lydia.

"Has an Inferius been seen, then?" Parvati Patil asked. "Is it definite he is using them?"

"The Dark Lord has used Inferi in the past which means you would be well-advised to assume he might use them again." He simply answered. "Now, you are complete novices in the use of nonverbal spells. What is the advantage of a nonverbal spell?"

I noticed Draco huff at Snape's comment and he had reason to. I'd seen him use non-verbal magic plenty of times, mostly for simple spells that made his day easier. I myself was starting to do it unintentionally.

"Very well — Miss Granger?" He asked curtly.

"Your adversary has no warning about what kind of magic you're about to perform which gives you a split-second advantage." She answered confidently. I twisted my lips, it was rather common sense as to why you would attack non-verbally.

"An answer copied almost word for word from The Standard Book of Spells, Grade Six." Snape regarded disappointedly.

Daphne giggled slightly to my right which provoked me to hit her lightly with a stern stare.

"But yes, those who progress to using magic without shouting incantations gain an element of surprise in their spell-casting. Not all wizards can do this, of course; it is a question of concentration and mind power which some," his dark eyes focused on Harry, "lack."

It was Draco and his goons friends to snicker now, but he was too far from my reach to swat.

"You will now divide into pairs. One partner will attempt to jinx the other without speaking. The other will attempt to repel the jinx in equal silence. Carry on."

I was lucky to have learnt how to cast Shield Charms in my fourth year for the maze and had perfected the spell in D.A..

Without Payton in our close-knit group, being a team of three made moments like this awkward. Daphne, Faye and I all exchanged eyes, wondering who to sacrifice to go with a random student, but we were saved by Draco wanting to pair with me.

"Didn't want to go with Crabbe or Goyle?" I mused.

He did a small side-smile. "I figured I would partner with someone on par."

"On par?" I laughed. "Me?"

"You're more talented than you think, love." He said and we positioned ourselves in the back end of Snape's dark classroom.

We pulled out our wands and faced each other in a dueling stance. Draco went first, concentration painted over his sharp features. By his wand movement, I recognised he was trying to cast the Knockback Jinx on me and I readied to bring up a Shield Charm. Silent spells weren't completely foreign to me, I had handled a few before such as the Disillusionment Charm.

After a few lengthy minutes, Draco finally managed to knock me off my feet. I had been unprepared considering how long it took for him to summon the spell. He smirked and stepped forward, offering a hand to pull me up.

"About time," I commented, rubbing my now sore bottom.

"Alright then, let's see you do it, _Taylor_ ," he stirred.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes. We prepared ourselves again in the dueling stance. As I focused deeply on propelling a gust of wind to knock Draco over, he smirked at me, then started running his tongue over his teeth and bottom lip.

"I can't concentrate if you flirt with me," I prodded.

"What flirting?" He smiled naively and then winked.

"Something in your eye, Malfoy?" Snape's sudden deep voice startled us.

"No, Sir." He responded obediently, frazzled out of his sly demeanour.

Snape's dark eyes flickered between us with his nose raised in the air. "Concentrate, please."

"Yes, Professor." We both answered in unison, heads down like scolded dogs.

I returned to my dueling stance and attempted again only to fail. I slumped and sighed, "this is difficult, how is everyone else doing it?"

"They're cheating," he pointed out and indicated with the tip of his head to Seamus and Dean. Both of which were whispering spells. Seamus felt our eyes on him and looked over, to which I glared.

"What?" He barked and I groaned, knowing I now had to deal with an aggravated Finnigan.

"Nothing," I answered, hoping to close that door before it opened. But of course, Draco had a different outlook.

"No wonder you're a failure of a wizard, Finnigan if you cheat your way through classes," he girded.

"Like you're one to talk, Malfoy," he scowled.

"Draco, leave it," I quietly urged and effortlessly, without words, he swished his wand and casted the Knockback Jinx on the Irishman.

"Bastard," Finnigan muttered as he got up from the knockback with his wand drawn. "Flippendo," he said out loud.

"Protego," Draco quickly mustered and blocked the Charm, he rolled his wrist and went to cast a jinx back, but was interrupted by Snape's booming voice across the class.

"Do you not understand the meaning of silence?!" He called.

"Sorry, Sir." Finnigan apologised meanwhile Draco just glowered. An expression radiating the menace of a werewolf.

I shot him a forced smile, hoping to calm him, but he was too antagonized. At least it was at someone I hated and I was in fact, satisfied to see Finnigan put in his place.

"Protego!" I then heard someone yell and we all snapped our heads to see it was Harry. Snape was stumbling back into a table. He righted himself and scowled, all eyes in the room on them.

"Do you remember me telling you we are practicing nonverbal spells, Potter?"

"Yes," Harry said stiffly.

"Yes, Sir."

"There's no need to call me 'sir,' Professor."

An 'ooh' chorused from the whole room and my lip dropped at Harry's attitude. Even Draco was biting down a smirk.

"Detention, Saturday night, my office. I do not take cheek from anyone, Potter. Not even 'the Chosen One.'"

* * *

"It looks like someone casted Incendio on your face and then tried to put it out with a fork!" Pansy squawked with laughter at a third year Hufflepuff.

Draco and I were on our way to Potion's after the tedious lesson in D.A.D.A and were delightfully following Pansy and Payton. I tried to turn a deaf ear to Pansy's constant insults on the way, but some of her comments were so unwarranted, it was compelling to teach her a lesson. Though, I wasn't prefect anymore and had no authority to do so. So instead, I bit my tongue.

"And look at this dropkick, Payton," Pansy said and signaled to another younger student. "He's meant to be a Gryffindor, but the only thing I've seen him brave was the mirror!"

They both broke into fits of giggles again and I shot daggers at them.

What was even worse was Draco kept sniggering himself. The bully within him enjoying the witless jokes.

"Oh, grow up." I scoffed.

"Just a bit of harmless fun," he said.

"Far from harmless," I bit. "Words can do more damage than you think."

"Hey, I haven't said anything, it's all Pansy. She's good at tearing into people," he chuckled and tenderly looked at her.

My heart nearly reduced to ashes at the way he was admiring her. There was always going to be malice at Draco and Pansy, they had dated and swapped saliva after all. I then felt sickened wondering just what else they swapped. Now I had to watch him admire her... evilness? Shadows started to consume me out of nowhere and a heavy feeling focused on my chest influenced my next action. I lifted my wand and silenced my boyfriends ex, leaving her gasping and confused.

His ashy eyes snapped to me with perplexity. "Mel?" He questioned.

"Hard to tear into people if you're silenced, 'ey?" I jeered, but unlike the look he gave Pansy, he looked at me with uncertainty.

Now I was even more agitated.

What, Pansy could get away with bullying others, but as soon as I do it, it's odd? The weighted feeling on my chest started to feel even heavier and didn't disperse until I was distracted by the crowd gathered outside of Potions. I was surprised by the smaller class, but I guess most students opted to avoid Snape - I chuckled knowing they had him for D.A.D.A instead. Some people also hadn't made the O.W.L grade such as Daphne, Faye, Crabbe and Goyle. It left me with just Malfoy and Blaise to sit with in the class.

As soon as we arrived, the door swung open and Slughorn's belly protruded from the class. "In you go!" He cheered with a bright smile. He greeted Harry and Blaise with extra enthusiasm and I could practically taste the antipathy from Draco.

The first thing I noticed upon entering the class was the lighter hues of colours. The room was bright and airy, accompanied with new smells that were pleasing. Slughorn had prepared large cauldrons and I smiled believing this class would turn into a more positive affair than it had been in the past.

Draco, Blaise and I seated ourselves at a table opposite Pansy and Payton. It was once I had comforted myself in the class that my nose detected some of the most seductive scents of my life. I inhaled them like a delicious drink, smells that reminded me of fresh pages in a new novel, hot chestnuts and melting chocolate. It made me feel content and at ease, so at ease that I smiled at Payton who surprisingly, smiled back at me.

"Now then, now then, now then," Slughorn hurried as he crossed the room. "Scales out, everyone, and potion kits, and don't forget your books."

"Sir," Harry asked with a raised hand.

"Harry, m'boy?"

"Ron and I don't have anything, we didn't realize we'd be able to do N.E.W.T you see." He mumbled.

"Not to worry, you can find all you need in the cupboard."

The two teens strode over to the back cupboards as Slughorn continued. As he introduced us to the subject, I still found myself feeling blissful and reached forward to hold Draco's hand. He grinned back, seeming delighted himself.

"I've prepared a few potions for you to have a look at, just out of interest, you know. These are the kind of thing you ought to be able to make after completing your N.E. . Can anyone tell what this one is?" He indicated to the cauldron nearest our table.

We all craned our necks for a point of view to see plain water boiling away.

"Looks like water to me," I muttered into Draco's ear who nodded in agreement.

Hermione's well-practiced hand hit the air and Slughorn - unknowing the talented witch - selected her cheerily.

"It's Veritaserum, a colorless, odorless potion that forces the drinker to tell the truth," she answered.

I looked back at the bubbling potion to recall the time Umbridge had spiked me with it.

"No way, we're going to brew that?" Blaise whispered happily as he stared at the cauldron. No doubt scheming up tricks in his mind already.

"Very good, very good!" He applauded. "Now this one here is pretty well known. Who can-"

Hermione's hand was up before I could even look into the cauldron.

"It's Polyjuice Potion," she said.

"Excellent, excellent! Now, this one here," Slughorn said and looked bemused now to see Hermione punch into the air again. He was indicating to the cauldron that was sourcing the delicious smells. I inched closer, interested to know what it was.

"Amortentia." Hermione said with admirable eyes.

"I assume you know what it does?" He asked.

"It's the most powerful love potion in the world," Hermione said with eyes unleaving the cauldron. "The smell changes for each of us depending on what we're attracted to. For instance, I can smell freshly mown grass and new parchment and..." Hermione then seemed to snap out of whatever hypnosis she was falling into.

"Amortentia doesn't create love, of course. It is impossible to manufacture or imitate love. No, this will simply cause a powerful infatuation or obsession, making it the most dangerous potion in this room." He nodded gravely.

I stared at the pearly potion knowing it was the substance that brought my biological parents together. Without it's existence, I wouldn't exist and neither would Tom.

"Now it is time for us to start work." Slughorn clapped.

"Sir, you haven't told us what's in this one," Macmillan asked.

He nodded towards a small black cauldron on Slughorn's desk. The potion within was splashing about merrily; it was the color of molten gold, and large drops were leaping like goldfish above the surface.

"Yes," he chortled. "This, ladies and gentlemen is a most curious little potion called Felix Felicis."

"Yes," Draco said just above his breath as he stared wide-eyed at the potion, clearly enchanted to be in it's presence.

"What's it do?" I asked him quietly.

"it's liquid luck," Hermione announced.

"Quite right, Miss. Granger. Desperately tricky to make, and disastrous to get wrong. However, if brewed correctly you will find that all your endeavors succeed... Or at least until the effects wear off."

It now occurred to me why Draco was so taken. If only I could slip it into my tea one morning, march down to Dumbledore's office and finish my mission.

"Why don't people drink it all the time then, sir?" Blaise asked, skeptical over the gold liquid.

"Because if taken in excess, it causes giddiness, recklessness, and dangerous overconfidence. Too much of a good thing, you know. Very toxic in large quantities."

"Have you ever taken it, sir?" Michael Corner asked.

"Twice," Slughorn answered. "One when I was twenty four and once when I was fifty seven. Two perfect days..." He gazed dreamily into the distance with a faraway look in his eye. "And that is what I shall be offering as a prize in today's lesson. One tiny bottle of Felix Felicis."

"Draco," I whispered and turned to look into his smokey eyes, full of heat. They were intense, coming from that fire that burned deep within. "We _need_ that potion."

"I know," he breathed back, staring at the tiny vial in Slughorn's hand hungrily.

"Enough for twelve hours' luck. From dawn till dusk, you will be lucky in everything you attempt." Slughorn explained. "So, turn to page ten in your books and attempt to make the Draught of Living Death."

I slumped, knowing how difficult that was to concoct. Even Snape struggled to produce many for me when I couldn't sleep last year.

"I know it is more complex than anything you have attempted before, and I do not expect a perfect potion from anybody. The person who does best, however, will win little Felix here. Off you go!"

The class plummeted into work. Silence overcame the entirety of the class as concentration was crucial. As we gathered ingredients and started cutting roots, everyone kept glancing around at what other students were up to. I myself started cutting up valerian roots, only to have Pansy copy me completely. It was hard to keep your work private in Potions. Ten minutes in and the whole room was covered in steam that replicated Ravenclaw's Common Room walls.

I started to mix the infusion of wormwood together with powdered asphodel to see it transform into a smooth, black currant-colored liquid. It resembled what the instructions said quite well and I was feeling rather positive. Slughorn himself nodded as he passed, giving me the confidence I needed.

"Sir, I think you knew my grandfather, Abraxas Malfoy?" Draco asked as he stirred his potion.

"Yes," Slughorn said with his eyes on our cauldrons. "I was sorry to hear he died. Though of course, it wasn't unexpected, dragon pox at his age..." and that was all he said before trailing off to look at the Ravenclaws.

I saw his eye twitch, no one usually turned away from his charm. "Just focus on your potion," I urged.

He returned to his brewing to see it beginning to thicken more than mine was.

"See," I pointed out.

"Yes, yes I see, alright," he snapped back and turned his heat down before adding a touch more of juice from the sloths brain to return it's consistency. It at least looked better than Pansy's whose was as thick as tar. Considering she copied Payton and myself closely, it was hard to know where she went wrong. Payton's looked very similar to mine, if anything it was lighter in colour which looked more correct. I groaned and reached for more sopophorous bean juice to make it less black. Draco eyed my actions closely.

"What are you doing?" He asked tensely.

"It's too black," I said.

"Don't stray from the instructions, you'll mess it up even more," he complained and took the milking beans out of my hands.

"You went off the instructions," I quipped with a frown.

"Exactly, so don't mess yours up," he reasoned.

"Time's up!" Slughorn then announced. "Stop stirring, cauldrons off!"

I hesitantly turned the heat off and looked at my potion as did Draco. Slughorn moved slowly along each students spot to peer into their cauldrons. He made no comment, only looked and smelled them. When he reached our table, he looked at Blaise and Pansy's dismally, tilted his head evenly at Draco's and smiled pleasantly at myself and Payton.

"Lovely work, Miss. Miles," he said then looked to me. "You too, Miss. Taylor."

Draco petted me on the hand as it was clear Payton's was better. Slughorn moved on to the Gryffindor's and Macmillan's table and gave a slight chuckle at what I assumed was Ron's.

"The clear winner!" He then applauded. "Excellent, excellent, Harry! Good lord, it's clear you've inherited your mother's talent."

I groaned, but my irritation was nowhere near Draco's level. It was one thing for him to lose out on the potion, but to Harry made it even more detrimental.

* * *

 **So this isn't my best work, in fact I think it's my least favourite chapter I've written. It's very filler, and I hope my uninspired-ness isn't too obvious. But so much has been happening to Melody, the story needed a chapter like this. We needed a break from all the doom and gloom haha. Thank you to everyone reading, I hope you're still enjoying! xx**


	55. Chapter Fifty Four

Chapter Fifty Four

It was that time of year again, the welcoming back party in the Common Room. The music was so loud it made my skin tingle and my lungs feel like mush. Even the glasses on the tables were rattling. They didn't get any better each year, I had found - now as a sixth year - it was just the same inconsequent polite conversation on rotate.

I was perched on the couch, legs crossed like the lady I tried to be, with a glass of red wine in my hand. Faye was beside me, half a bottle in and already drunk on happiness. She laughed loudly as Blaise leant in and whispered something into her ear. I rolled my eyes at the pair of them, never quite understanding where they stood with each other. On the other side of me was Goyle churning down beers. I could smell it waft out of his mouth every time he opened it to laugh.

Draco and Crabbe made up the couch across from us, the two of them involved in what appeared to be an intense card game. Finally Crabbe drew his last card and the bulk of the boys stood up cheering like monkeys. I'd never understand, but I laughed anyway, happy to see Draco enjoying himself tonight.

Blaise fell back into the vacant spot left on the couch, echoing the last of his laughs and wiping a tear from his eye.

"I forgot to tell you, Malfoy. I caught up with Flint over the summer," he mentioned.

"How is he?" Draco asked while Crabbe gathered the cards to shuffle them again.

"Not bad, he reckons he's on eighteen," he laughed.

Draco snickered. "Fuck off he is."

"Eighteen?" Faye questioned.

"Girls he's banged," Blaise simply answered.

I raised a brow, subtly disgusted by the coming topic of conversation. I didn't want to know about Marcus Flint's sex life.

"So does he hold the crown?" Goyle asked from his spot beside me.

Blaise smirked and winked at him.

"Blaise, that's gross," I turned my nose away. At the movement, I noticed Faye cast her eyes down to her glass, all happiness absent from her mousey face.

He started laughing and Draco jokingly punched him in the arm. The testosterone on the two couches was overpowering, I couldn't help but shrink in my seat, feeling extremely out of place. The guys had so much energy buzzing around them.

"I'm a bit more of a gentleman, you see," he said.

"Sure you are," I said before raising my wine glass to my lips.

We were soon interrupted by fifth years joining us to talk Quidditch now that Draco's Seeker spot was open. Thankfully the conversation moved onto sport and even though it wasn't as unsettling as Blaise's sex life, it was more boring.

I disinterestedly switched my gaze to Draco across from me. He looked so cool, hoisted on the couch, one leg bent as it pushed against the table between us. In his left hand sat his short glass of firewhiskey - straight - he didn't have it any other way. His bright locks were tousled from the boys rough housing earlier, yet it still fell in its perfect way. He then laughed at something, his slender lips, ripe for kissing, stretching into a large grin that lifted his whole face. His eyes shone their musky ocean colors as flecks of silver danced around the waves. As the years went on, Draco had matured and his face was stronger and more defined at this point, as if molded from granite. I was in awe of how handsome this guy was.

As the conversation with the others ended, he returned his attention to me, sending me a small smile as he went to take a drink. His eyes stayed locked on me from there on, even when everyone began chatting again. Every detail in his iris was so clear and concise, grey like that flash of metal hitting sun rays. After a while of our constant gazing like the loved up teens we were, I took a deep breath, feeling the desire start to inundate my senses.

I blame the wine.

He smirked deliciously, detecting the effect he was having on me and I blushed, embarrassed. It took him virtually nothing to arouse me.

I subtly rolled my eyes as cockiness overwhelmed his features. He licked his bottom lip, still watching me closely.

"I want you," I watched his mouth form the words and felt the heat on my cheeks creep everywhere now. "Right. Now," he mouthed out.

I couldn't help myself. I tipped my head back, pouring the remaining warm wine into my mouth before standing to my feet. "I'll be back in a moment," I said quietly to our small group.

"Okay," Faye muttered, reaching for the bottle again.

I noticed Draco winking at me with a smug smirk as I was leaving. It was difficult to maneuver myself through the batches of Slytherin's partying in the Common Room, especially after all the wine I had sunk. I was so slow that by the time I had properly exited and was stepping into the dorm halls, Draco had caught up with me.

I felt his hands grab my sides from behind and tickle me mercilessly until I was a mess of giggles.

"Draco!" I exclaimed through my laughter, grabbing his wandering hands to stall him. I turned around to face the handsome wizard. His face alight with happiness, a vision I much preferred compared to our darker days in his Manor.

His dazzling orbs searched my own face for a moment before he smashed his lips against mine.

Cinnamon. Like firewhiskey. I moaned into the feel of his tongue exploring mine and stepped back to feel my body collide with the wall. His hands moved fast, running down my sides and squeezing my rear end. The kiss was ravenously hungry from both of us. Our tongues clashing with raw need.

My nails grazed through his hair as his fingers roamed under my skirt. I could feel his touch against my skin and knew we had to move to a private area - the bedroom. I didn't want to break the kiss, so I tried to walk sideways and backwards to lead him up the remaining stairs. But Draco didn't care where we were. He kissed me deeper, hand moving to the back of my head and massaging my neck. He didn't hold back in his kisses and I started to give more until my mind went fuzzy. Thinking almost became impossible as I slipped into a dream.

"Draco," I giggled as I pulled away, breathless. "Bedroom," I could only say.

"Yes," he said and kissed me again, inhaling me gratifyingly. "And then," he spoke between eager kisses, "I am going to make _love_ to you, Melody Taylor."

I planted my hands on the back of his skull, pulling him closer if possible, answering him with equal ardor. "I'm going to let you," I breathed.

His hand snaked around my back, bodies pressed right against each other that I could feel _every_ muscle of his.

"Okay, okay!" I finally pulled away and slapped his chest. "Yours or mine?" I had to tear myself away from his hands. Before he could pull me back into the dream I started running up the steps.

"Not mine, Blaise has dibs," he said chasing after me.

"Dibs?" I repeated and stopped just short of the girls dorm. "Gross!" I shrieked and he dragged me into a hug again from behind. He laughed and kissed me on the neck. Salazar, this guy was a leech tonight. "Draco," I tried to inch away again, "we're literally five steps from my dorm."

He started performing the sexiest, most luscious kisses he could muster on my neck that I nearly fell to my knees in desire. It was the most difficult five steps I had ever taken in my life, but I finally reached the door with Draco lost in his own passion. As I reached for the doorknob, noises on the other side stopped me. He noticed my pause and stopped kneading my sides and kissing my neck.

"What's wrong, babe?" He asked faintly.

"I hear something," I whispered back.

We both stepped closer to the door and there was definitely something going on in there. Draco placed the tip of his wand against the wood and quietly casted, "Sonorus." We pressed our ears against it and heard hiccuping followed by sniffing.

"It's okay, honey," I recognised the soft voice.

"It's Daph," I pointed out.

"Must be her and Nott," Draco concluded.

"She's crying," I said with confusion.

"No," Draco said as he frowned and listened closer. "He's crying."

I raised my finger to my lips so he stayed silent as we eavesdropped. "I don't want to hurt anyone," Nott sobbed. "I don't want to be like him."

"His father," Draco nodded.

There was movement on the bed and a feminine sniff which could have only meant Daphne was starting to cry soon.

"But I don't think I'll have a choice, Daphne. He'll kill me," Nott cried. "Voldemort. He won't take no for an answer."

I pulled my ear away, unwilling to hear anymore. I was completely sobered by the knowledge Tom had started ruining lives other than mine and Draco's. His name was like a constant poison that would inject venom onto me. I found my hand reaching for Slytherin's locket, hanging heavily around my neck - gosh this locket _was_ heavier than I remembered. I had been naive, but now I realised. Nott was with us, drowning in this sea too and not knowing how to swim.

* * *

Conflicting feelings plagued me through the night and even at breakfast. I still couldn't decide where my loyalty laid, but like Snape had expressed; I wouldn't know until it was life or death. I exhaled a deep breath and then glimpsed over at Nott. He looked exhausted, dark rings around his eyes and pale skin. Daphne held his hand over the table, soothing him with small thumb strokes. I didn't want others to feel like this because of _him_. Did Tom have to terrify his followers into submission? Maybe I could change his way of ruling.

"Not hungry again?" Daphne then asked, indicating to my untouched plates of tomato and eggs.

"I think it's actually gone cold," I frowned. I had been so lost in my thoughts that I had forgotten about the breakfast in front of me.

Draco hovered his wand over the plate to produce a Hot-Air Charm. "Fixed," he smiled at me.

I took a few bites of the meal and then opted for my cup of tea that was starting to cool. Like Draco, I swished the warming Charm over it again.

As I sipped on the rich flavours, my eyes gazed upon the Professors table. Dumbledore was absent this morning, which was settling for my mood. Every time I saw the Headmaster it reminded of my awful task and filled me with a violent sense of dread. Not only did I perceive the task would be near impossible for me, but the aftermath would most likely be my undoing. At this point in my life I had traded in any hope for myself and my soul. If ending the old wizards life meant my boyfriend would live on, then I would do it.

Draco stood up and leaned over the table in reach of a large green apple. "I'm off to study," he said to me before crunching into the fruit.

"Study?" I asked.

"Free period," he said as he climbed out of the table's chair. He swooped down to plant a sweet kiss on my cheek before signalling his bodyguards, Crabbe and Goyle, to follow.

I watched him walk off with purpose, knowing full well he wasn't off to 'study,' and was most likely researching into his vanishing cabinet.

"Don't you have a free period too, Mel?" Faye asked.

"No, I decided to take Alchemy this year." I answered.

"Good luck with that one," Daphne said with a flat tone.

"She'll need it," Pansy bit from her spot further down the table. "I'm not sure what possessed you to take a class that you're too dumb for, Taylor."

"If I'm too dumb, why did I qualify, Parkinson?" I riposted.

"Money," she reasoned.

"I have none."

"Magic then," she replied. "Dark magic. Your father. Definitely your father, bet it's not hard for him to pull some strings."

I glowered. There was nothing stopping me from leaving the table, so I rejected looking at the pompous pig any longer and decided to head over to Alchemy early. In the distance I could hear her and Payton laughing.

My simmering irritation from the girls had me marching to class quickly and angrily. They gave my blinkers that blocked out my peripherals, enough to leave me turning a corner and smashing straight into Harry Potter.

"Goodness, Harry! I'm sorry!" I exclaimed as we untangled our limbs from the hard smack.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," he pressed. "But what about you? Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm sorry, again."

"Why were you walking so fast, Mel?" He asked as he straightened himself.

"Just… blowing off some steam, I guess," I shrugged, not wanting to repeat Pansy's words. "Where are you coming from this early in the morning?" I asked, realising it was odd Harry was randomly deep within the castle.

"I had a lesson with Dumbledore," he answered, revealing why they both weren't present at breakfast. "And you? Where were you rushing off too?"

"Alchemy."

"You took Alchemy?"

"What is with everyone and Alchemy!" I exclaimed. "Yes, I am taking Alchemy. Ezra and Lydia have an Alchemy business, I figured I should wrap my head around the subject because well, who knows!" My outburst left Harry staring at me, unable to comprehend my strong defense over the class. "Sorry," I mumbled and looked away sheepishly.

"No, no, I get it." Harry said with an awkward smile.

"Anyway," I waved the subject away. "Lesson with Dumbledore?"

"Yeah, he wants to teach me more about Voldemort so I can know effective ways to defeat him."

I twisted my lips, uncomfortable with this information. "Well, what did you learn about him this morning?" I quirked a brow, intrigued to know what Harry was learning about _my_ father.

He raised his hand to scratch the back of his head. "I didn't really learn about him, more about his family through the pensieve." You mean my family. "We went through a Ministry workers memories, he worked for Law Enforcement. I saw Morfin Gaunt and Merope Gaunt, apparently Morfin Gaunt was in trouble for using magic on a Muggle. He wasn't happy about their accusations at all." Harry shook his head. "He kept trying to prove his Slytherin heritage with an old ring and locket so they wouldn't touch him."

 _This locket has seen a vast length of time._

My hand flinched to feel the pendant under my school sweater, hidden from view.

"Turns out Morfin did actually jinx a Muggle called Tom that Merope was in love with." Harry explained. I nodded, pretending to be learning when in reality I knew of this. It sounded strange to hear the name Merope coming off Harry's tongue. I had only accustomed to one person calling me it. "It was a crazy memory, Mel." He said with a serious tone. "Morfin tried to kill Merope by the end of the confrontation."

Shivers jittered down my limbs. I knew Merope had an abusive lifestyle, it sounded worse coming from Harry. We were silent for a moment, thoughtful expressions taking up our faces as we sunk in the knowledge.

"She was Voldemort's mother." Harry revealed as he thought over his lesson with Dumbledore. "The other Gaunt's didn't treat her well, you could tell by the way she looked."

Jealousy pinned me again that Harry had the opportunity to see what my grandmother looked like, my uncle and even great grandfather. He was so lost in his own musings that he didn't even notice the penetrating glare I was sending him. "How considerate of the Headmaster to show you these confidential memories," I said stonely, though he still didn't catch on.

Oblivious to my envy, Harry simply nodded. "But he's not telling me everything. He never does." He frowned. "The Slytherin ring and locket I mentioned Morfin holding? Well I saw the ring on his desk. He didn't tell me how or where he got it from, just that it was recent."

My hand protectively touched my locket again. "Why do you think he has it?" I asked with more concern than I should have. The heavy burning sensation returned to my chest again as my mind devoured Harry's knowledge.

"I don't quite know," he gradually grounded out as he thought. "It _has_ to be connected to Voldemort though."

"Do you think he will be searching for the locket too?" My heart had begun beating so hard I could hear it drumming in my ears. I couldn't explain the swelling anxiety taking over me right now, but I was certainly panicked by this news.

Harry carelessly shrugged, "I guess."

 _Do not tell anyone of this locket, Merope._

* * *

 **Thank you to my reviewers, BraziaRios, Guest and MidnightDawn the youtuber and all those following. Sorry for the delay in this one!**


	56. Chapter Fifty Five

Chapter Fifty Five

Dust shimmered in the light as silence filled our ears. I breathed in, enjoying the scent of old books prickling my nose in the library. Daphne, Faye and I sat in the very back corner of the treasure trove attempting to study and plow through homework. One hour in and I was beginning to believe I could have gone without their company as Faye had the attention span of a restless Niffler and Daphne questioned everything she came across.

Faye scratched her quill against her chin as she deliberated over the parchment before her. Just under her breath she began reading her words out loud.

"Faye," I warned, feeling irritated I couldn't concentrate.

"Sorry," she blushed and we all returned to our reading.

A good five minutes of silence flew by until Faye started tapping one of her emerald coated nails against the wooden surface of our table.

"Faye," I repeated.

"Oh," she giggled, "didn't even realise."

I forced a closed-mouth smile at her and then delved back into my Charm's text. She let out a lengthy sigh and did the same.

Uninterrupted study continued for another three minutes until Faye started humming again, her hand twirling her ponytail into scrolls as she read her book. I cleared my throat, hoping to signal to her she was annoying again, but she didn't realise. I gave up, putting my book back down to stare blankly at her until she would notice and stop.

To my regret, she didn't. In fact her humming intensified into lulling and her knee started bouncing, effectively knocking against our table.

"Faye!" I eventually snapped, feeling a sharp heat against my chest again.

She jumped, as did a few others around us in the quiet library, and stared at me with wide blue eyes - a doe in headlights.

I exhaled to relax myself. "Can you please be quiet?"

She smiled warmly. "Sorry Mel," she chimed and I feigned another satisfied smile before we both returned to our studying.

Thankfully it wasn't long until Faye couldn't take the boring studying anymore and found herself distracted by a seventh year Ravenclaw in the distance. She sighed, elbow on desk and head in hand, admiring the muscular student.

"He's amazing, isn't he?" She dreamily spoke.

I followed her line of sight to see him sorting through books in the distance. "I guess?" I shrugged unsure.

"No surprise seeing a Ravenclaw in the library," Daphne snorted.

"We're in the library too," I pointed out to receive an eye roll from the superior blonde.

"Do you think he would talk to me?" Faye asked, her eyes fixated on his movements down the aisle.

"I don't even know who he is, Faye," I admitted.

She smacked me on the arm, offended I didn't know the name of her beau. "That's Connor Clark!" She whispered harshly.

"Oh right," I nodded, still unaware and rubbed my arm, "Clark."

"I'm going to go introduce myself," she said, running a hand through her light hair to prepare herself.

"You should," I encouraged sweetly, knowing it would rid her from our study session.

Daphne giggled, knowing full well what I was up too. "Yeah Faye, no time like the present."

Faye beamed at the both of us. With the swish of her wand, her books closed and stacked themselves on the table. Daphne and I watched her bounce over to Clark who was nose deep in a thick novel.

Daphne laughed, "since when did you need absolute silence to read anyway?"

I ruffled my hair with my hands, trying to relax my scalp slightly. "Not sure, but suddenly I can't concentrate when there is too much noise."

"Faye's humming is too distracting?" She tilted her head skeptically, a small indent between her sharp brows.

"Seems so," I said and brought myself back to my Charm's book.

We studied a further thirty minutes, both of us engrossed in our materials that we got a reasonable amount done. Once I was feeling confident in the Glacius Duo Charm, I leant back in my chair with a stretch, deciding to call it a day.

"Nearly done, princess?" I asked Daphne who was scribbling down notes.

"Just finishing this spell," she said and I watched her write out the rest of a long incantation.

"Two full hours. We did well today," I smiled.

She smiled halfheartedly and started packing her books into her bag, but I'd be blind if I didn't notice the distress amplifying off her. Ever since Draco and I overheard her and Nott in our dorm on the first night back, I had been worried ever since. Additionally, Daphne avoided telling me anything about her holidays, always switching the subject whenever I asked. Since we were alone, I decided now was a good as time as any to crack into what was going on. She was my best friend and I was hers, it was time we acted like it.

"I heard you and Nott after the Welcoming Back party," I admitted and watched her body go stiff. She was halfway through sliding a book into her bad.

"What did you hear?" She asked as if she had just been petrified.

"I heard Nott saying he didn't want to be like his father," I confessed and her face fell.

"He's having a rough time, Mel," she said, flicking her eyes downwards.

"You know you can tell me, right?" I wasn't going to accept these generic short answers, I wanted to know more.

"I know," she sighed and put her books back down. "I just feel ridiculous, I mean," her big brown eyes glimpsed up to mine, "you were kidnapped by _him_ , Melody. And here you are, studying Charms and going by your day normally. I feel silly for making such a big deal out of Nott's situation and even my own... compared to yours."

"Daphne, thinking you can't express your sorrows because mine are supposedly worse is even sillier." I placed a hand on hers. "I've been through a lot. So much," I breathed a laugh, "it's like I can't even react to it anymore. I'm going numb by the day." She looked at me fearfully. "But when I went through all that stuff and even now when I'm going through all this stuff, you were there for me. Let me be here for you too."

Her lips curved into a proper smile, a real Daphne Greengrass smile. "I guess I did put up with a fair bit back in the day," she laughed.

"Exactly," I smiled. "Now come on, what's going on?"

The humour quickly evaporated and her eyes met me with extreme seriousness. It took more than a minute for her to finally find the right words. "He came to Theo's house over the summer."

My muscles tightened, afraid of what I was about to hear.

"I was terrified." She rubbed her arm as she recounted the memory. "I didn't see him, but I heard him. His voice, it didn't sound human, it was cold and high. I could only imagine how scary he looked."

"What did he do at Theo's?" I asked tentatively.

"He was discussing something with his dad. I didn't hear most of it, just the end part. That if Theo's dad didn't complete his mission, then Theo would pay. Before he left he said his time was almost up." Daphne's voice started to shake, "he wants to recruit him, Melody!" I saw the luster of tears well in her eyes. "My poor boyfriend might be one of them by the end of this year!"

It was like my insides traveled to the arctic and my outsides were thrown into lava land. I broke out into a sweat, but everything within froze.

Little did Daphne know, she was sitting beside a Death Eater already, holding their hand tightly. I expelled a choking breath, trying to remain visibly calm by Daphne's horror. But the truth and lies were rattling me so much, I started to feel ill.

"It gets even worse," she slumped. "Mother spoke to Astoria and I. My parents are going to join the cause. They're not marked... by him, but they are compliant." She lowered her voice, knowing the serious weight behind her confessions. "She told me she doesn't want to side with him, but it was for our safety. She thinks Dumbledore will truly defeat him and everything will be okay, we just have to hang in there," her voice was full of hope. Hope that was making me sicker. "You were right last year, we are going to war."

I nodded rigidly.

"Still," she held my hand again. "I can't believe I'm confiding in you about this. There's already a ton on your plate. I know you don't want to tell anyone about your time as a prisoner to him, but could you answer me one thing, Melody?"

I nodded again, like a wooden puppet on strings who couldn't move anymore than that.

"Did he hurt you?"

Did he hurt me? A flash of me on the floor, contorting in pain appeared in my mind followed by another memory of me falling to my knees with anguished cries.

"No," I softly replied, lying through my teeth.

She breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank Merlin!"

* * *

You learn many things at Hogwarts. How to fly. How to cast a spell. How to make friends. How to behave. How to care for creatures. How to defend yourself. How to brew potions. How to do all sorts of things, magical and beyond. But there was one thing Hogwarts and most schools, Muggle or Magic, lacked - and that was the ability to deal with particular real life situations. In my extraordinary case - how to murder the most talented wizard of your time.

I stood by one of the grand windows that surrounded the winding staircase I was ascending. The world was performing its own magic this morning as mellow blues and pinks blurred together in the sky. It burst into a silver mist as darkness surrendered to the light. Even though my life was a hurricane of grief and hardship, I could still appreciate how pretty the sky was. I placed a hand over my heart, feeling the soft thud and smiling. There was my heart, the heart I knew. It gave me hope to know it was still there and that my light hadn't surrendered to the darkness just yet. I gandered at the sky again believing if the sky could remain so bright and powerful after the shadiness of the night, then so could I.

"You got up before me," I heard Draco's voice behind me.

I turned and gripped onto the bag strap slung over my shoulder. "Well someone has to get some work done around here," I winked.

He scoffed with a playful smirk. "Don't forget whose idea this was, love." He said as we started to walk up the steps together. The castle was in complete silence, the only sound coming from our footsteps against the cold floors.

"Are you sure this isn't going to look suspicious?" I asked.

"Melody, there is a reason why we're up at the break of dawn to catch a train. No one is going to notice, trust me on this." He rationalised.

"So you've done this before?"

"Not to this extent, but what can go wrong?"

"That's what everyone says before something does go wrong," I sighed.

"Not when I'm around. Just relax, alright," he pressed. "Besides, worse comes to worse, we'll probably be let off with a detention."

"A detention?" I repeated with a comical brow. "Filch wouldn't let us off that easy if he found out we were taking a train all the way to London."

We shared a laugh over the peculiar squib before trekking off castle grounds and to Hogsmeade Station. It was true that we were planning to catch the train to London, that meant going past Kings Cross Station. We would then take a taxi to Charing Cross Road for access to Diagon Alley. It was what it sounded like, we were going to Borgin and Burkes. The whole idea was Draco's, fabricated over the idea that we would find something useful to bring down Dumbledore. According to Draco, he had seen plenty of potential items last time he went in to shop, including this Vanishing Cabinet he kept harping on about.

We were dressed rather mature for the occasion to hide the fact we were students. Despite being a Hogsmeade weekend, we didn't want to raise suspicions further out from Hogsmeade. Draco sported one of his lavish suits whilst I pulled on a witch staple. A black crochet dress with boots.

We boarded the train nonchalantly and sat ourselves towards the back of the cart. He rested his arm against the armrest and held his fingers out for me to take. I slipped my hand into his and breathed a long sigh. Things felt a bit easier with Draco by my side. His presence in these situations was calming and for once, I wasn't going through things alone. I felt soft lips leave a tender kiss on my temple as the train commenced its journey to Kings Cross Station.

A light laugh came from Draco who I turned to skeptically. His lips were curled into a mischievous grin.

"What is it?" I wondered.

"To think you're the same Melody as the one who completely iced over my grandmothers prized turkey when we were six." He chuckled again. "You've come a long way, truly."

I frowned in confusion at the random accusation until I recalled the old memory. It was true, that when I was six years old I had accidently turned Druella Black's famous turkey dish into ice at a Christmas party.

My own laughter filtered into the air. "Oh, Merlin. Why do you have to bring that up? That was so long ago!" I covered my warming cheeks with my hands to exaggerate my embarrassment.

"I was thinking about it when I woke up this morning… about what we are doing and how dangerous this task is." His tone became serious, lacking all mischief. "I wouldn't trust to do this with anyone else, Melody." A loaded silence passed as his words bled into me. He then cracked a smile again, "especially not _that_ six year old at Christmas."

I smiled heartily at him, "that was the day we met, wasn't it? Druella Black's Christmas party."

"It was," he shifted his head to look out the window, the mountainous landscapes of green and brown gracing us with a view. "I don't think we spoke to each other, but I remember father introducing me to you as well as the Taylor's."

I hummed, remembering such innocent times. "That's correct," my smile grew, "I remember thinking your father looked like a girl with such long hair," to which Draco chuckled again, "he still has those long locks, but he certainly doesn't strike me as a woman anymore." I laughed.

"My mother said you were full of trouble after turning my grandmother's turkey to ice." He stated.

"Hey," my voice took on a defensive, yet humoured tone, "I made up for it at the next Christmas party. Narcissa loved me after that." I smirked. "Lydia had me on my best behaviour to make sure I did. She didn't want you Malfoy's thinking _lowly_ of her parenting."

"What caused you to ice over the turkey anyway?" He questioned.

"It was an accident," I revealed with a sigh. "I kept thinking Druella Black was such an ice queen with a heart of ice, I must have accidently focused on the turkey at the same time, I guess it was lunch time and I was hungry." I shrugged. "I was terrible at controlling my magic when I was a child."

Draco looked back at me with a huff. "An accident," he repeated with a discouraged edge, "all this time I had respected you from that moment for being 'trouble' as mother said."

"Ohhh," I cuddled into his arm and rested my chin on his shoulder, "you mean that's when you started to fancy me, because you thought I was a rebel?" I teased.

"I was six," he rolled his grey eyes, "girls still had germs and cooties."

I tilted my head in wonder, "when did they stop having germs and cooties?"

His head turned back to me, cinereal eyes exploring my face. "When they were thirteen in Care of Magical Creatures." His voice became low and quiet, gentle like a fawn in spring. "Their eyes were suddenly big and beautiful, like sweet chocolate I wanted to dip into. I remember the way those eyes were entranced by stupid Potter's performance with the Hippogriff," he cracked a smile, "I wanted to make your eyes do that. Turns out it wasn't as easy as it looked."

My breath trapped in my throat. I finally managed to unclog it as I listened to Draco's words. I recollected the day clearly, the way Harry landed Buckbeak with ease and I was amazed at his courage. At the time Draco just appeared to be a rival who wanted to show him up, I had no idea I was the reason.

"It broke your arm," I frowned realising the recklessness to impress me.

"Worth it though, because you visited me in the hospital that week with Greengrass," he smiled.

I breathed a laugh. "That's mundane, you could have died."

"So could have you, multiple times." He replied with earnestness. "I was almost sure you were going to die when you battled that Ukrainian Ironbelly and then I truly believed you were dead after Dumbledore pulled you out of the Black Lake in the second task. I think that's when I realised how much you meant to me." He withdrew his eyes to focus at nothing in particular. "It was the worst moment of my life, seeing you so pale and unconscious. I felt sick from the sight of it."

"Really?" I breathed, "all the way back then?"

He looked back at me with a soft smile, "even then."

"Even at the Yule Ball?"

I couldn't believe what he was telling me. I figured Draco had a soft spot for me months before he revealed he fancied me, but not years. It was frightening how oblivious I had been towards his motives, but the guy had always been so guarded and cold. It wasn't like he was showing me with roses. Chrysanthemums, maybe.

"Especially at the Yule Ball, you looked absolutely beautiful."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I frowned.

"Really?" He cocked a brow. "If I had told you looked you beautiful back then, would you have accepted it?"

"Most likely," I conceded.

"I don't think so, Melody. Especially after that look you gave me that night," he admitted.

"What look?"

"After I said Pansy had been grating my dick," he reminded me. The sentence immediately triggered the sequence in my head.

 _You know your date is crying in the corner._

 _What that putrid pea-brain? She's been grating my dick ever since we arrived._

 _Don't be so foul, it looks bad, even for you._

 _Don't look at me like that._

"It stuck with me, the way you looked at me that night. Like I was a monster from the tournament." His confession started to rouse guilt. Though I had to remind myself, his actions brought me to give him that look. "And Merlin, how pissed I was when I heard you were going with Thomas. That _that_ half-blood was taking _you_. He didn't even know how lucky he was."

"If I do remember correctly, you were going to ask me, right?" I winked.

All stoneliness in his face sunk away and he laughed. "Yeah," he looked back at me with a grin, "that didn't go as planned at all. I'm going to blame Greengrass."

I tightened my hands around his bicep. "Well we're here," I smiled up at him. "And you have me now."

"That I do," he said and leant down to plant another kiss on my lips. This time I made it last, moving mine against his and enjoying the taste that was Draco.

The piping horn of the train then pierced our ears, pulling us out of our loving embrace. A quick look out the window showed we had already arrived at Kings Cross Station. The task at hand was starting to feel more real. Memories of innocent days were swept up by our mission to reign hell and darkness.

I followed Draco out of the train, my eyes cast downwards to make sure I didn't accidentally make eye contact with anyone who could possibly recognise me. By the shifty step of Draco's, he must have been doing the same. We weren't exactly 'nobodies' in the wizarding community. His hand gripped mine to drag me through the busy station as we walked quickly and with purpose, much like the surrounding business suits. Once we finally broke free of the crowd, Draco flagged down a taxi.

"How long is the ride again?" I asked him.

"Should be about twenty minutes by taxi."

The black cab pulled up in front of us with a small beep of its horn. We piled into the back seat, heads down and maturity on high so we didn't look like students wagging school.

"Where to?" The driver asked.

"Charing Cross Road," Draco simply answered.

"Too easy, son." He nodded before pulling out onto the asphalt again.

It was the weekend, which meant the streets of London were busy. Charing Cross was no exception. Shoulder after shoulder wacked into me as Draco led us to the Leaky Cauldron. If we hadn't held hands, it would have been easy to lose each other in the midday chaos.

"Ugh, drunk Muggles," Draco groaned as we entered the old pub.

The tinkle of glass on glass, hundreds of conversations and knocking wood filled my ears as we ambled across the pub. We still worked on camouflaging and didn't want to raise any attraction to us. Now that we were well off Hogwarts and Hogsmeade grounds, it was Muggle authority we didn't want to alert. But I couldn't help my straying eyes. Muggle's fascinated me with their simplistic lives. They seemed content doing things the long way.

I watched as the barmaid picked up four pints, two in each hand, fingers around the handles, then placed them under the beer taps. She watched closely as she filled them almost to the top and then with a push of her hand, stopped the taps. One over spilled so she reached for a damp cloth, wiping it dry. It made me realise how patient Muggles must be, Rosmerta would have pulled that action off with the snap of her fingers.

Before I knew it, Draco and I were walking through Diagon Alley, a street I felt much more comfortable in. There was something discomforting about being surrounded by Muggles. Perhaps it was the fact I rarely ever was. Having to suppress my identity as a witch around them made me stressed, I wondered how the Muggle-born's or Muggle raised managed on school holidays. Just watching one of the staff members manually pack up furniture made me look at him weirdly. Imagine if that weird look gave away our whole magical community! I realised I was over thinking things when Draco led me into Borgin and Burkes and Borgin was surveying my features curiously.

I shied away from the stooping man leering over the counter and hurried after Draco shopping the antiques. He moved slowly, observing each artefact with a critical eye. He frowned and moved closer to inspect a heavy pair of emerald earrings.

"These look familiar," he said quietly.

"I wouldn't be surprised if someone we knew sold them here," I commented as my eyes explored the ceiling of the quirky store. My right hand instinctively gripped my locket, hidden under my crochet weaving as I continued to follow Draco.

 _I cannot tell you the disgrace after I learnt it had been carelessly fenced in Diagon Alley._

My eyes then jumped to Borgin who was still spying from behind his counter. It ignited a quizzical fear. I'd always felt uneasy in the dim store, but today it was worse than usual. And I had a hunch it wasn't because Draco and I had skipped school grounds.

"This is it," Draco suddenly said, his eyes gleaming over a tall wooden cabinet. The wood was dark and battered, clearly this cabinet had seen strife through its time.

"Back again, Master Malfoy," Borgin then said as he stalked over to us.

I moved closer to Draco's side, uncomfortable by Borgin's nearness. Unfortunately I found myself almost eye-height with a large case of skulls. I shivered as my eyes moved along the grooves of the skulls, each one differing with thicker jaws or smaller eye sockets. I didn't want to know where Borgin sourced these from.

"Evidently," Draco answered with a sarcastic bite in his attitude.

"So has it begun? The repairing process?" Borgin urged as he inched closer with twiddling fingers.

Draco looked at him with a miffed side-eye. "Not yet," he replied sharply. "This isn't why I'm here."

"Is there anything I can assist you with then?" He smiled in an unsettling nature. He resembled some underground gremlin seeking lunch.

"Perhaps," Draco said and then looked over to me. "Have you seen anything you like?" He asked, his voice softened at the slightest as he redirected his gaze to me.

Had I seen anything I liked? Not at all.

"I'll keep looking," I smiled to him to which he subtly smiled back.

I detached myself from his side and started browsing with a more vigilant eye. Many shelves housed a layer of dust, items that hadn't been touched in years. There were countless antique weapons and what seemed like faux wands. Strange ingredients for potions and dark bottles filled with liquids that simulated acid. I tapped a finger over a metal box to notice it shake slightly, hoping whatever was in there wasn't alive.

Like many of wealth, the jewels interested me the most. I studied each piece of jewellery behind the faint glass displays. Extravagant rings with giant gemstones and bulky earrings with sinister engravings. I was intrigued to say the least. My eyes were then drawn to an indulgent necklace. Laced together with a sterling silver holding several aquamarine stones, the item was lovely. As I tilted my head, the gemstones sparkled with vivid violets and pinks.

"Exquisite taste," Borgin then said right behind me, making me jump. I twirled to face him, startled. "Apologies, Miss. Taylor," he then replied with a slight bow.

Draco came rushing over in an instant. His cavillous eyes trained on Borgin.

"It's fine," I said, not feeling fine at all. I turned back to the pretty necklace, "what is it?"

"An Opal Necklace," Borgin replied. "Very pretty, but very deadly."

"Deadly?" I questioned faintly.

"As most sealed items in here, the necklace has a very deadly curse on it. Touch it, and the curse spreads to you." Borgin explained.

Draco craned his neck to look at the opals closer. "And it works?" He asked.

"Most certainly, Master Malfoy," Borgin grinned devilishly. "The necklace has taken nineteen lives from Muggles."

"What about those of magic descent?" I asked.

Borgin raised one of his hairy brows. "You wish to use it on a fellow wizard?" His voice was doubtful, maybe disbelieving.

I glimpsed to Draco, wanting him to answer for me. He slightly lifted his head to look down his nose at Borgin. "That's none of your business," he snarled. "Answer her. Does it work on wizards?"

Borgin cowered in apology. "Yes, Master Malfoy. The curse works on all."

Draco looked back at me with lightly rising eyebrows. I smirked and gave him a nod before looking back at the shiny stones. This necklace had potential. It could be the answer to all my worries.

"I'll take it," Draco said and Borgin giddly crept back to his desk.

"Fantastic, fantastic!" He grinned. "Now, never directly touch the Opal Necklace. I would suggest heavy duty gloves or levitation."

Draco and I stood idly by as Borgin packaged the necklace in a large rectangular box, adorned with a ribbon and tag. I felt my heart drum as things were looking more real. I could pull this off. Then the consequence started to dawn on me as Draco handed his money to Borgin, could I live with killing Albus Dumbledore? The answer was clear to me when Draco looked back at me with a tiny smile. I would have to live with it - because I could not live with losing Draco.

"You certainly know how to pick them, Master Malfoy," Borgin snuffled and grinned at me, "pretty little thing you are."

The look on my face couldn't be any more disgusted. Draco snatched the bag from Borgin's hands with a belligerent glare.

"I suggest you point those eyes elsewhere you oily-haired bastard. There's more grease in your hair than I use in cooking."

We were out of there in a flash and speedily marching back to the station. He kept a hard, protective hold on my lower back as he guided me.

"Since when do you cook?" I teased.

"Quiet, you," he hushed, but I saw the grin he was trying to hide.

* * *

I wasn't swimming as much as I was drowning. Every few strokes I swallowed mouthfuls of salty water and a few metres from the shore I found myself fully submerged under. I was clawing dramatically for the surface when Ezra grabbed my wrist and tugged me up.

"You will get the hang of it," he grinned to me.

His skin was sunkissed, making his teeth even whiter, which made his smile even brighter. His dark hair was tousled from the day of outdoor activity. I couldn't help but beam back despite nearly drowning. The region was bathed in summer sunlight this afternoon. White and pink clover grew over the surrounding grass whilst trees swayed to the rhythmic breeze. Then suddenly Ezra's smile morphed into a whirling torpedo of colour and the sunny surroundings quickly deteriorated into the dark corners of Snape's office.

"It took more effort for me to get through this time," Snape said, referring to my Occlumency. We were a few sessions in this year and I was already further than I ever would have been with Bellatrix. Snape was patient with me, though he continued to be strict and defiant. "You're improving," he added.

I rubbed the bottom half of my palms into my eyes from tiredness. Occlumency took too much of my strength. I was starting to grip onto the skill, but had a long way to go yet until I could do it effortlessly.

"It's exhausting," I sighed then finally met his eyes.

"It is getting late, shall we call it a night or do you want to continue?" Snape asked.

I refrained from smiling. It was true the Professor had softened up to me a great deal. Even if it was in his own indirect, cold Snape way. "Continue," I answered and he nodded compliantly.

He stepped into his casting stance again. "Resist," he ordered. "Legilimens!"

I immediately focused, stripping all emotion from my body as possible and concentrated on the hedges that surrounded Ezra and Lydia's estate. My first step in removing my emotions was to delve into meditation that Snape had taught me. He mentioned it was a state of consciousness between waking and sleeping, where the mind is completely empty and body relaxed. To do so I would close my eyes and steady my breathing followed by picturing the floor of the guest bedroom I stayed in at Malfoy Manor.

As obscure as it sounded, picturing the venetian floor in that room would strip away my emotions and return me to a state of emptiness. I had spent my most numbing days sitting on the floor of that room, staring at the patterns on that rug. There was no happiness, not even sadness, just nothing. It was a moment I tapped into when I needed to blank my emotions. It also made me realise why Draco excelled in Occlumency quicker than me. He had stronger control over his emotions.

Next was my mental barrier, I would visualize the hedges that surrounded Ezra and Lydia's estate. The home I grew up in. Within those hedges I used to feel untouchable. Like nothing could penetrate our property. Despite knowing that was bullshit now, I could still retain the faux belief nothing could touch me outside of those lush, green shrubs.

I was doing well at this time, imagining venetian rugs and trimmed hedges, but it was when I recognised I was doing well that my concentration slipped and Snape was able to penetrate my defence to find whatever memory was back there. It would hurt. Like a splintering feeling of the mind that grew to an acute headache. He broke past my hedges and soon I was doused in moving colours until I found myself in a memory, this time sitting on the banks of a river with Daphne.

She was young, no more than ten years old. We sat with our feet dangling into the turquoise water and weedy dandelions in our hands. I glimpsed up at the blonde child, her hair braided sweetly with pale blue ribbons.

"Do you think we will be sorted into the same House at Hogwarts?" She asked, concern defiling her innocent features.

"I hope so. I hope I get into Slytherin," I said, twirling the weeds between my fingers. "Mr Malfoy said it would be an insult to my ancestors if I didn't."

"Well if you get into Slytherin then I want to get into Slytherin," she grinned with a bounce. "And if you get sorted into Hufflepuff then I want to get sorted into Hufflepuff," she giggled, "as long as I am with you, Mel."

I covered my mouth and giggled. "Daph, there is no way you will be in Hufflepuff. They are patient and work hard!"

She narrowed her big brown eyes at me, "what are you saying?"

"That you're lazy and impatient!"

"Am not!" She defended.

"Are too!" I laughed.

Daphne's cross face swirled into a kaleidoscope and the grounds around me changed. A sharp ache hurt the back left of my brain as I soon found myself standing in the dungeons of Hogwarts. Blaise Zabini stood across from me, looking about twelve or thirteen years old.

"There's been another attack, Melody," Blaise smirked. "Word is Creevy was found petrified."

"And what do you think that has to do with me?" I hugged my books in my hands closer, ready for the onslaught of accusations.

"Why don't you set that cheeky monster of yours onto someone more interesting?" Blaise teased.

"Like Potter," a voice by my ear made me jump. I pivoted to find myself face to face with a grinning Malfoy. "Everyone thinks he's the heir of Slytherin, you have to find that offensive right?" He coerced. "Why don't you teach him a lesson?"

"To be honest Malfoy and Zabini," I said, giving Blaise a side-eye look, "I couldn't care less if people think it's him. If that takes the attention off me, then I'm all for it." I smiled.

Malfoy scoffed. "Who else could it be if not you?"

"If I was getting up in the middle of the night to lure a monster around the castle, someone would have noticed," I pointed out. "Besides, Pansy has been staying up every night to try catch me and will vouch for me when I say, it's not me doing it."

Malfoy squinted at me peculiarly then sized me up and down, as if judging whether I was telling the truth. He knew I was though, I could see it in his eyes. It seemed he had made his mind up and then grinned satanically at me before taunting me with his brows. "If you say so, Taylor," he winked and walked off, knocking my shoulder with his as he past.

Suddenly as I turned to see the back of Malfoy, the scene was ripped away painfully and I found myself stumbling off my chair in Snape's office.

"Rule your mind, or it will rule you," Snape lectured.

I rubbed my forehead. "I was able to steer you from what you were looking for at least," I said. Once I felt Snape break in, I focused strongly on the first person I thought of which was Daphne and then Draco. I hadn't chosen the memories per say, but I had at least directed him somewhat.

"Indeed. Though I felt the force," he said. "A good Occlumens would control what others see without them knowing."

"I'm trying," I whined, dropping my hand from my forehead tirelessly.

"I know," he quietly replied. "One more time," he returned to his place in front of me.

I gave my temples a quick massage and then nodded at him, indicating I was ready.

"Legilimens," he casted.

I saw the venetian rug and then the hedges. I focused on them clearly and kept it there for a while, but it was late and I was tired. I'd had a full day of school, homework, assassination plotting and now this weighing on me and was ready for bed. The hedges started to die and though I could have worked my magic more to keep the mental barrier alive, I gave in to Snape's Legilimency.

The world shifted again and I winced from the aching of my mind. A bright white light then inundated me, blinding my vision from actually seeing what memory Snape had dug up.

"She is beautiful, Tom." A dulcet voice chimed.

"That she is, Bellamy." A voice all too familiar struck me.

The scene was gone as quick as it was there as Snape ripped away. I was now back to present time and sitting in the chair in his office. I stared at him, speechless at what I had just seen or heard.

"It's late," he simply said, his onyx eyes fastened on my gaping form.

"What was that?" I questioned.

"An old memory," he answered and turned away to busy himself with books on his desk.

I stood up, honing in on him and wanting more. "I know it was a memory, but a memory I have no recollection of."

"That is often the case for some of our earliest and oldest memories," he said as he organised books into a pile, no longer willing to meet my piercing gaze.

"Bring it back," I urged, "I want to see more. I know what you just tapped into."

"No," he said. "I didn't mean to go so far back. Did you even try to block or restrain my magic?"

"No," I answered honestly to which he rolled his eyes at, "I'm tired and it's late," I complained.

"Exactly, let's end it here." Snape concluded, picking up parchment from a shelf and looking back at me. "Next Monday evening will be our next lesson."

"You're not even going to tell me who Bellamy is?" I asked. He began walking to his door and I following close behind, not wanting him to escape my questioning. "She's my mother, isn't she?" He turned to face me, hand on the doorknob of his office door.

"This is not my place," he said and swung the door open. "I understand you would have questions about your birthmother, but I do not have the answers."

"Well you must know something!" I exclaimed. "Did Tom love her? Were they married?"

He waved me to exit the office. "I cannot tell you," he said. "I suggest you get plenty of sleep, it's late."

"What happened to her?" I asked, ignoring all insistence from Snape. My brown eyes pleaded for him to answer and I could see the curtailing behind his.

"It is time for bed," he gradually grinded out and I felt the scary Professor's vibe he was working on inflicting.

I sighed dismally, accepting he wouldn't tell me and left.

Growing up, I had always attempted to ignore my birth parents, knowing the vile atrocities my birth father inflicted and pretending Ezra and Lydia were all I would know. But as the revelation of their motives came to me and my relationship with Tom unfolded, I had been beginning to have an itch for my birth mother. I'd never cared or wanted to know about her before, but now I was intrigued more than anything. I was almost certain she was no longer around, she would have been exposed to me by now at Malfoy Manor. I had also assumed she was a Death Eater, perhaps as cruel as Tom, but her voice had taken me off guard. So soothing and sweet, like nightingales that greet you under the moonlight.

I needed to know more about Bellamy.

* * *

 **We got very reminiscent in this chapter! I hope you enjoyed, please let me know what you think. Reviews really mean a lot, so thank you BraziaRios, keltneyblanch and MidnightDawn! xx**


	57. Chapter Fifty Six

Chapter Fifty Six

Quiet days were often idled away by study, Occlumency training or assassination brain-storming. I was glad to have a break from the chaos of my life. I relished in the random sounds of the courtyard that came sailing in the breeze. Girls laughing, guys mucking about and adults chattering. Daphne and I were currently enjoying a casual walk before going to watch the boys Quidditch training.

"Why are you so interested in your birth mother all of a sudden?" Daphne asked.

"I guess I just want to know more about me. What bloodline she is and what she looked like," I glimpsed over to her. "I wonder if I look like her at all."

Ever since Snape had uncovered one of my earliest memories trapped in the bottom chasms of my conscious, I had been obsessed with the mystery of my mother. Of course I hadn't revealed that small detail to Daphne. After all, she was under the impression Snape was giving me therapy from my captivity and not training me in Occlumency.

"Didn't you mention you saw what You-Know-Who looked like when he was our age?"

"Yes, I did. I saw resemblance in hair and eye colour, but there is nothing like a mother's beauty, right?"

"Well you certainly didn't get your looks from him," she snorted. "Theo said he looks like a snake!"

"Yeah - Now - Not before."

"I guess I don't blame you for wanting to know more about your mother," she said with a smile. "I just found it random," she shrugged.

I settled my eyes on the cloudless blue sky, they reminded me of Ezra's glacier orbs. "I didn't want to know before. I used to think if I pretended my birth parents didn't exist, then I could live my life devotedly to the Taylor's." I sighed, "but obviously that's not possible now. The Taylor's abandoned me, the fantasy of Lydia being my only mother is gone."

Daphne subtly frowned, her eyes focused on me. They almost looked glassy from brewing tears. I smiled at her, assuring her it was okay and her lips lifted the slightest.

"Family isn't always defined by blood, Mel," she said. "You're my sister, you always have been and you always will be."

The smile on my lips stretched further as I recalled the small memory Snape had awoken in our last lesson. "You were going to follow me into Hufflepuff," I laughed.

She smiled crookedly, "I was?"

"When we were younger," I added and watched the humour light up her face.

"I was!" She laughed. "See, the sacrifices I was willing to make."

"I'm flattered. Especially since that bright yellow would clash with your goldy locks," I winked.

"And I would _still_ wear that yellow if you were," she smiled.

I pushed my shoulder against hers playfully. "Okay enough, before you make me vomit."

Daphne giggled, cheeks rosy. "You started it!"

"Actually it was you," I pointed out.

"You're the one who got all grim!"

We crossed the rose gardens where Professor Sprout had kids on detention weeding without magic until noticing a familiar trio in the distance also heading to Quidditch practice. Harry had his eyes set on me, though they didn't hold the radiating warmth I was familiar with.

"Oh look, your best friends." Daphne sarcastically grounded out.

"You and Faye are my best friends," I rolled my eyes.

"Mel come on, we both know you think of Potter as family too," she said dismally.

"Is that such a bad thing if I did?" I asked. "He's saved my life more than once and-"

"And you have a bond you can have with no other," she mimicked, "yeah yeah I know the drill."

"Thank you," I nodded pointedly. "But he's been odd lately," I added.

Over the past couple of weeks I had caught Harry looking at me strangely. He didn't seem angry persay, but it surely wasn't a friendly look. I pinned it down to his disapproval of Draco, but I had an inkling it was more than that.

"Surely Malfoy hates it, your friendship with Potter?"

"What do you think?"

She giggled at my flattening facial expression, which then quickly disapparated as Hermione's bubbly voice pitched the air.

"Melody!" She called with a bright smile on her tiptoes and waving. In her hands was a bundle of ginger fur, almost resembling the head of a Weasley.

"What is that ghastly creature in her hands?!" Daphne exclaimed as we started to approach the beckoning girl.

"It's her pet cat, Crookshanks," I said.

"And why does it look like a deranged midget lion?" Daphne asked.

"I think it's half-Kneazle," I answered before putting on a smile to greet the Gryffindor's. Daphne stayed back as I moved in closer, I could hear her scoffing just before I leant in to give Hermione a hug.

"I feel like I haven't seen you in weeks!" She chimed into my hair, "where have you been hiding?"

"N.E.W.T studies have been-" I didn't finish my sentence as knifelike hooks started to claw at my jumper. They tore straight through the woolen material and sunk into my bare skin. I winced in pain and ripped away from Hermione combatively. "Merlin," I whinged and looked down at my now bleeding arm.

"Blimey, Mel! What did you do?" Ron proclaimed.

I looked at the source of my pain to see Crookshanks hissing wildy at me and struggling in Hermione's arms.

"Crookshanks!" She scolded as she tried to control the disgruntled animal.

"It was Hermione's cat!" I pointed at the half-kneazle and held a hand over my bleeding cuts that were pulsing with pain.

"Are you surprised!? Look at that thing, Mel!" Daphne called from a few feet back.

Hermione shot her a quick glare as the cat continued to try and claw at me. I stepped further back, confused as to why the animal would be so vexed.

"I've never seen Crookshanks act out so violently," Harry observed as he moved to me. "Let me see," he said and held out his hand. I uncovered the wounds to see him wince at the sight. "Can I roll up this sleeve to get a better look?" He asked as his fingers went to the ends of my sleeves.

I immediately snatched my arm out of his grip, knowing he would uncover my forearm and see the infamous dark mark. Behind him, Hermione was still attempting to calm down Crookshanks while Ron tried to distract it with this fingers. Harry's eyes sparkled with confusion as he looked up at me, bewildered at my actions. Then I saw it again, that same _look_.

"I- uh… it's fine," I stammered and cradled my arm. "I'll swing by Pomfrey's, she will patch it up in seconds."

"I am so sorry, Melody," Hermione apologised. "I have no idea what got into him, he's usually quite docile."

"He's never attacked her before," Ron added.

"Yes well it's fine," I quickly smiled. "I'll catch up with you later," I said and turned quickly to return to Daphne who was frowning heatedly at the trio.

My cuts still stung, but I knew I couldn't go to Pomfrey for patching up. I'd have to track Snape down, he was the only one proficient enough to do the simple fix and knew about my dark mark. Daphne huffed as I joined her and sent one last look at Hermione and followed me back across the courtyard.

"I don't know why you continue to be pleasant with them," she complained. "Potter left you to be a prisoner after you went to help him. And Granger's cat just went rogue on you!"

"That cat used to like me," I said quietly to myself in thought.

I looked over my shoulder to see the Gryffindors now in a meddlesome conversation and watching me with squinting eyes. They were suspicious of me. My frantic actions to get away from Harry's touch wouldn't have helped my situation either. Paranoia quickly overcame me and I felt a stressed warmth engulf my body, if there hadn't been such a strong breeze, I would have started sweating. To add, my chest felt like a burning rod was being branded onto me. I lifted my hands to my locket which was at the centre of the searing feeling and fiddled with it out of nervous habit.

"It looks so gross, we need to go straight to Pomfrey," Daphne said as she eyed the scarlet lesions on my arm.

"No, you will miss the start of Nott's training," I said, hoping to escape to Snape's office alone. "I can do this by myself, I'll meet you at the pitch."

"Melody it looks like someone went at you with daggers, I can't leave you like this alone!"

"I insist, Daph," I smiled at her as we walked through the castle halls.

"What if you faint from blood loss," her features pulled into wrinkles of worry.

I summoned a laugh, "don't be ridiculous. It's not gushing or anything," I said and watched her face ease slightly. "Truly, go on to Nott's training. Save me a seat."

She sighed and started to step away. "Okay, but if Malfoy asks where you are, I'm telling him the truth!"

"Go on!" I called back to her with a smile.

Once she was out of sight I pivoted on my heel and changed course to the dungeons. I kept my cuts covered to stop anyone from looking at me strangely, then again maybe it wouldn't look so odd considering half the rumours circulating about me. Thankfully the dungeons were empty and I was able to move with haste to Snape's without looking suspicious. The lacerations weren't as bad as some accidents in the past, but they weren't mere scratches. Crookshanks really tried to dig into my flesh.

"What have you done now?" Snape's voice droned as he opened the door to see me rather dishevelled.

"Thank Merlin, you're here!" I said and barged in past him. "Hermione's cat went berserk at me! I couldn't get Pomfrey to fix it because it's my marked arm, so I've come here."

Snape's black eyebrows knotted as he considered my words. "Very well," he said, "sit."

I sat down on the nearest chair, the one I usually did my Occlumency training in. It almost prompted me into a meditative state of mind just by sitting in the chair. He sat opposite me and gestured for me to hold out my bleeding arm.

"And what did you do to cause the cat to strike at you?" He asked as he gently peeled loose threads from my jumper out of the wound.

"Nothing," I sighed. "Absolutely nothing. All I did was hug Hermione. Maybe they're possessive creatures," I shrugged.

"Cats often are," he said, focusing his wand on the wound.

"It is mixed with a Kneazle too," I added in thought.

Just before Snape performed the healing spell, his dark brow quirked up again and he looked at me. "It is crossed with a Kneazle, you say?"

"Yeah, she bought it from Magical Menagerie." I replied.

"Do you know what the nature of Kneazle's often are, Melody?" He asked.

I now looked up at him to match his gaze, unsure of what he was getting at. "I remember someone in Daphne's family owned one to…" it then dawned on me, "...to catch dark wizards."

"Indeed, they detect darkness or mistrustful wizards."

"But…" I wanted to defend myself, but the reasoning couldn't have been clearer to me. Crookshanks had detected my dark mark.

"You are a dark witch, Miss. Taylor," Snape said and then readjusted his grip on his wand. "Tergeo," he cast on my slashes. "The dark mark is one of the most corrupt and malevolent spells to exist and you have it branded into your skin. Episkey," he followed with.

I watched the skin close over the open flesh and leave pinkened scars. "So that's it?" I questioned. "I'm evil for having this… this tattoo?"

Snape sighed tiredly. "You are branded to be loyal to the darkest wizard of our age," he elaborated. "I know you don't believe yourself to be mistrustful," he said and I looked dejectedly up at him, "but you have been branded to be."

I moved my sight to the scars on my arms. "Will they go away?" I asked.

"In time," he said. I could detect a hint of sympathy in Snape's voice that I wasn't comfortable with. He was in no position to pity me as he was facing the same truth. We were both disgraced with the dark mark.

"Thank you," I quietly said and he simply nodded before escorting me out of the office.

I left the dungeons feeling flatter than I had in awhile. Who would have thought it was deflating to hear you were an evil wizard with no morals? I sighed, lengthily as I walked from the dungeons to the Quidditch pitch. My only solace was knowing only Draco would see the cuts since I was keeping my arms concealed for good. That was until we mastered a glamour spell for our marks.

The boys were half way through their training by the time I found myself climbing up the bleachers. I couldn't resist smiling at the blonde seeker zipping around the field. There was something attractive about Draco playing Quidditch. Maybe it was the unnerving focus on his face and aggressive way he handled himself against other players. I didn't think roughness ever turned me on, but seeing Draco dominate the field would start fireworks in my stomach.

"You took longer than I expected," Daphne said as I perched myself down beside her.

"She was busy," I lied.

On the opposite end of the pitch was the Gryffindor team. It seemed their Sunday's training collided. I was rather shocked to see them working separately on the field, it was rare to see harmony between the two Houses, particularly in Quidditch. I was now scoping out the lion's seeker, Harry. He moved with less precision than Draco, but more speed. The ordeal with Crookshanks had me flustered and the way the trio eyeballed me as I left fashioned a new feeling of alienness in me. Harry always understood what it was like to be an outcast, but now I was one to him.

He wasn't telling me something. Something important and the mystery around it was nagging at me like a grating drill. I had to know. I got so heated with paranoia and urgency that I nearly leapt off the bleachers then to ask him there and then on the pitch.

"Are you okay?" Daphne asked as she noticed my jittering knees.

"Yes, yes, fine," I quickly dismissed. "The pain is still wearing off."

It wasn't a complete lie. I _was_ feeling a pain. The same searing pain that was frequenting my body. It centred from my chest and left my whole torso heated. I gripped onto my locket again out of habit, steadying myself from the spike.

The Gryffindor's began dismounting their brooms as they finished the last of their training and dispersed to leave the stadium. I knew approaching Harry directly wouldn't answer my questions as I didn't know what question to ask. Why do you keep looking at me weirdly? He probably wouldn't even know what I was talking about. The blazing hair of Ginny Weasley caught my eye and I quickly brewed an idea.

Ginny was _loving_ me since escaping my supposed captivity. Every moment we passed she greeted me and beamed a hello. It was all owing to my apparent heroic efforts to save her broken ankle at the Department of Mysteries. Her and Harry had a close relationship, for sure he would have expressed his thoughts to her. And if any of the lions were going to tell me the truth, it would be Ginny.

"I'll be back," I said to Daphne before jumping up and running down the steps. My movement was so rash she barely had a chance to murmur an okay. I didn't want to miss the princess Weasley.

Thankfully I caught her and Angelina just shy of the change rooms where she was delighted to see me - as expected.

"Mel!" She cheered. "What brings you here?"

"I was watching Draco," I said in response to the Quidditch pitch. "I was wondering if you had a moment?"

"Of course," she smiled and then nodded to Angelina Johnson. "Catch up later?"

Angelina gave me a skeptic eye before nodding back at Ginny. "Yeah, catch you later."

We both watched her form disappear into the change rooms before returning our attention to each other. "What can I do for you, Mel?" Ginny beamed.

Gosh, she sure was pleasant.

"I was hoping to ask if you have noticed anything off about Harry?" I asked. "He's acting a little strange to me."

Ginny frowned and tilted her head, carrot locks spilling over her shoulder. "Acting strange? In what way?" She quizzed.

I shuffled on my feet, searching for the right words. "He keeps looking at me," I rolled my shoulders. "Everytime I look at him, he's already staring at me." The delight in Ginny's freckled features started to sap away as I continued. "It's an odd stare though, like he is trying to work something out." I scratched the back of my head sheepishly and huffed a laugh. "It's hard to explain, but it's weird. I was hoping he may have mentioned something to you."

Ginny sucked in a cheek as she thought, her eyes cast down at my feet. "Not that I've noticed," she answered lifelessly. Before I could resume my interrogation, she spoke. "Listen Mel, I better go get changed. These clothes are sweaty and gross."

"Oh, of course," I said abashed. "I guess he's just glad I'm back alive."

"Yeah, something like that," she muttered as she left into the change rooms.

I chewed my lip, unsure of what just happened. She had gone from ecstatic-to-see-me to can't-wait-to-get-away in less than a minute. Perhaps I had touched a nerve. The paranoia smacked me again and the tingling pain under my necklace returned. I pulled at the chain, was it heavier than usual?

There was more to Ginny's odd actions and I was sick of playing investigator with these suspicious Gryffindors. Several tactics circled my head as I climbed the bleachers to Daphne again. It was official, I would get my explanation tonight.

Even if I had to force it out of them.

* * *

Nightfall rolled over quickly and I found myself sneaking through the halls with ease. In the past I was so timid and fearful as I turned the shadowy corners, now I walked with purpose, unafraid about being caught past curfew. I was too focused on my task at hand to worry about Filch. After all, he would just hand me to my Head of House for punishment.

I smirked as my destination came into view. The door leading into my Head of House's storeroom.

"Lumos," I said followed by, "Alohamora." I lifted a brow at the simplicity. "That was too easy," I whispered to myself. I opened the door, wand raised and cautious nothing was going to jump out at me. Harry had revealed how they snuck in here in their second year so it wouldn't be surprising if Snape upped the security since.

"Seem's he hasn't," I concluded to myself as I started to peruse the shelves. Shelf after shelf of ingredients and liquids overwhelmed me as I searched for the tonic I was after. I stepped back disgusted as my hand accidentally touched something slimy and fleshy. I couldn't help the gagging and shivering to follow.

I held my wand closely to the labels to discover they were in alphabetical order. My search halved and the potion of my desire was quickly revealed.

"There you are," I smirked and clasped my hand over the bottle. Clear, colourless, and odourless, it would work a treat.

Veritaserum.

The next morning I deliberated how I would spike Ginny's breakfast without anyone seeing. I ran out of time to plot as Ginny was already at Gryffindor's table, halfway through her meal, when Draco and I entered the Great Hall. This was both good and bad. Good, because the Hall was still quiet before we reached peak hour. Bad, because Ginny was already eating and drinking.

My hand on Draco's fastened as I indicated to stop walking. He turned back to look at me with a gentle arch to his brows.

"Love?"

A grimace made its way to my face, knowing he was about to oppose my next movements. "I need to go sit with Ginny," as expected his face pulled into a frown.

"Why?" Was all he asked though I knew he was holding back.

"I just need to do some interrogating," I said quietly so no one would overhear.

"Right now? At breakfast?" He asked skeptically.

I gingerly revealed the tiny vial hidden in my sleeve. His visible irritation started to soften. "I'll fill you in later," I said, knowing he would want to know.

He sighed through his nose and looked sideways. "Alright," he slumped and let go of my hand. "Good luck, don't get caught," he said.

"Don't say that so loudly," I sang back with a tight smile.

Ginny didn't look any more pleased to see me than she was yesterday. I could tell the small smile on her face was fake and she didn't do a good job at concealing her shock when I sat beside her.

"Morning," I chimed.

"Good morning…" she said slowly, as if disbelieving I was joining her for breakfast.

"Listen," I opened up with, leaning on the table and resting my arm close to her cup of coffee. "I hope I didn't unnerve you yesterday. I care about Harry and just wanted to know what is up with him." I said in a soft, caring tone.

"You weren't out of line at all, Melody," she reassured me. "I just don't know why he seems obsessed with you," she added with a punch of sass. "Well, I guess I could… you're beautiful, smart, talented-"

"Whoa Ginny!" I interrupted with a laugh. " _That's_ not it at all!"

Her blue eyes explored my humoured face. "But you said-"

"I know what I said, but that's not the reason, believe me." I laughed.

"How are you so sure?" She said as she returned to the pancakes before her. Thick and spongy with glistening maple syrup drizzled on top. I knew what I was having when I returned to Slytherin's table.

"I know Harry doesn't feel like that, we've never been like that." I waved the ridiculous notion away. "After all, I'm with Draco."

Unlike all the other Weasley's, Ginny didn't bark an insult in response to Draco, she merely smiled at me. I looked over to see her coffee half full, if I was going to spike her, it had to be soon. My eyes seemed to remind her of the caffeinated brew and she picked it up for another sip. Though when she put it back down, it was further from my hand.

Damn.

"So anyway, what brings you amongst the crimson and gold?"

I looked bitterly at the coffee, my right fingers rubbing together tightly in agitation as I sucked in a cheek. "Sometimes I get tired of those snakes," I said as I started to consider a second course of action.

"I don't blame you," she snorted. "If I had to share a dorm with pug-face I'd be at this table every day."

"She has been unusually tolerable this year," I half-heartedly commented as my focus was elsewhere.

"And that Millicent Bulstrode, does she smell as bad as Hermione says?" Ginny laughed, cutting into her pancakes again.

"Probably worse," I said, my eyes were now fixed on Ginny's pancakes until it struck me. The maple syrup. It had soaked into the fluffiness and no longer shone on top. I looked at the little ceramic pot of maple syrup that was consequently by my hands.

"Merlin bless," she giggled.

To drop the Veritaserum into the maple syrup, I needed to distract her. "I mean, just look at her," I said and turned my head to Slytherin's table. Millicent wasn't even there, but I needed Ginny to look. "Really, Gin, look." I said and she turned in her chair to see out the Slytherin bully.

In a flash I popped off the top of the vial and poured it into the syrup, my eyes still fixed on the Slytherin's.

"Where?" Ginny asked with a mouth full of pancake. She strained her neck to look higher above, "I don't see her."

"Oh," I pretended to laugh and repositioned myself on the chair, "I thought I saw her."

Ginny looked at me oddly before turning back to her pancakes. I watched as her knife sunk into the sponginess again and then lifted the little pouring pot of maple syrup. "Maple syrup?" I offered.

"Go on then," she grinned and I poured the sticky sweetness over her breakfast. "Okay, that might be enough," she awkwardly laughed as I had poured most of the contents out.

"Sorry," I feigned another giggle and set the pot down.

"Want some?"

Usually I would have been happy to indulge, but I couldn't go spilling my secrets either. "No, thank you, Gin." I declined and watch her take a syrupy mouthful. I tried to hide the smirk on my face. "So how are O. ?" I asked.

"Dreadful," she slumped. "I barely have time to relax. No idea how everyone managed last year with D.A. training on top of it."

"Yes, though I believe the training was beneficial in our practical in the end," I smiled.

"Oh of course! Especially with Harry's teaching," she blushed.

It was now time to test the waters, see if the Veritaserum was working. From my memory with Umbridge, it had kicked in as soon as I had sipped the tea. "Ginny, are you sure Harry hasn't mentioned me lately?" I asked again.

She scoffed. "Of course he has, he talks about you every day."

I quirked a brow, interesting. What was also interesting was Ginny's abhorrence towards it. "Do you hate when Harry speaks about me?" I asked.

She screwed up her lips, as if trying to resist talking, but when she couldn't I knew I had done it. The maple syrup had done it.

"Yes, but only because it's _all_ the time. I didn't care when he mentioned you before. He is so engrossed in you now, it's different from before." Her blue eyes widened to say she didn't mean to say that. It was becoming obvious to me, Ginny was jealous of Harry's unusual fixation. She must have liked him more than as a friend.

"How is it different?" I pressed.

"He says he feels drawn to you, like something about you is calling out to him," she confessed. "He says something about you isn't quite right."

I took in a deep breath, processing the information as it came. "Has he said anything else? Detected something?" The paranoia started to hinder me again, the burning around my locket returning.

"Just that he thinks Malfoy is a Death Eater," Ginny said and then clasped her hands over her mouth. "Oh my Merlin, I can't believe I just told you that!" Her eyes blew up, big blue oceans storming with concern. "Melody, please don't tell Harry I told you that!"

There were two ways to handle this situation. I could have been nice, patted her hand and reassured her I wouldn't and left her to finish the sugary pancakes or I could take the opportunity to exploit the Veritaserum. When Ginny would look back at this, perhaps she would figure it out and confront me. But I had leverage now, the betrayal she had just made to her precious Harry.

"What makes Harry believe that?" I continued.

"Because Lucius Malfoy is and he saw Malfoy in Borgin and Burkes threaten the shopkeeper," Ginny spat out, her face unbelieving what she was saying.

"Is it that out of character for Draco to threaten someone?" I asked. I may have been the blokes girlfriend, but even I would admit that.

"He didn't see what it was, but Malfoy showed him something and said 'Perhaps this will make you more confident.'" Ginny revealed.

I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples. That guy would do anything to establish dominance. Didn't he realise he was risking our secret by threatening people with his mark?

"Has Draco done anything else to make Harry believe he is a Death Eater?" I finally asked.

Ginny was now rubbing her head, visibly aching from spilling secrets. "He mentioned Malfoy said he might not be at school next year. He thinks it's because he will be working for You-Know-Who."

"When did Draco say that?" It confounded me to think they had a conversation. Particularly one involving their futures.

"On the train, Harry overheard."

 _I might not even be at Hogwarts next year._

 _Let's just say I won't be wasting my time in Charms class._

"But how could Harry-"

 _What are you looking at?_

 _Nothing._

Then I remembered. I remembered the way Draco glowered up at the luggage racks. How he was fixated on something that was making him openly brood. I looked over at the blonde Slytherin, cackling as he and Crabbe reigned terror onto some innocent fourth year at breakfast. He had stayed after I left the compartment. It started to shake me, my hands trembled. Harry had been in there, listening and watching us. What happened after I left them alone on the train?

"Mel, Mel!" Ginny shook me wildly. Her eyes widening at something behind me. I looked to see Harry and Ron approaching. "Please, I am begging you, do not tell them what I just told you."

I blinked as I looked between them, my mind too shrouded with what Ginny had just told me to even register what was happening. "Yeah," I agreed gently. "Your secret's safe with me." And with that I stood and began walking back to Slytherin's table, ready to confront my boyfriend over what I just learnt.

* * *

The entire day flew by before I had a chance to be alone with Draco. We were currently lounging on his bed in his dorm after I beseeched to have some unaccompanied time together. To grant my wish, he had stationed Crabbe and Goyle outside the dorm to turn Blaise and Nott away if they or anything else tried to get in. I fiddled with a loose thread on my jumper sleeve.

"Are you sure they don't mind standing out there?" I queried.

"Of course they don't," he reassured. "They strive off following and obeying me."

I rolled my eyes, the cocky tone of Draco's was too apparent. He cuddled me closer and kissed my forehead. "If you say so," I said. He placed two fingers under my chin, forcing my head to look up at him.

"I know so," he smiled and then kissed me. His lips warm and tasting of the peppermint tea from dinner. I swooped my tongue against his for more taste. His hands started to wrap further around my waist, pulling me closer, so close my chest was compressed against his. After a few sensual minutes, we broke apart for air. I rested my forehead against his to breathe in oxygen, and he ran a hand down the top and back of my head.

"So when are you going to tell me about Weasel-girl and the Veritaserum?" He finally asked after we found composure.

I frowned, remembering my conversation with Ginny and why exactly I needed time alone with Draco. "I wanted to find out what was going on with Harry. He's been acting weird around me," I confessed. "I thought he was onto me."

"What made you think that?"

"Just the way he's been acting around me," I shrugged. "I wasn't wrong, Ginny admitted he had a new _obsession_ with me." Draco's face immediately delved into darkness at my words, so I rushed to finish my sentence before he clasped onto the wrong idea. "Not the type of obsession you're thinking of. She said he feels drawn to me…" my voice drew out as I was swarmed with my own thoughts. "You don't think- You don't think he _feels_ I'm a Death Eater, do you?"

I looked back to see a look of fury on Draco's face. "No I don't think he _feels_ you are a Death Eater. He probably feels attracted to you, Melody. Don't tell me you're _this_ blind!"

I rolled my eyes, planting hands on his arms to calm him. "He just senses something is different about me, Draco," I tried to explain. "And I've known Harry for years, if he had feelings for me now, I would know."

He scoffed and directed his eyesight at nothing in particular. As the information sunk in, he flexed his jaw and irritatedly scratched behind his ear. "Well what else did Weasley reveal to you, then?"

"Well this is what I truly needed to discuss with you," my voice strengthened as I geared myself up for what I needed to say. "Harry believes you are a Death Eater."

He rolled his metallic eyes, "of course he does."

"Draco, we need to take this seriously. We can't let anyone - especially Harry - find out." I frowned. "I found out how you threatened Borgin with your mark."

His brow perked up and he looked at me with intrigue. "Who saw that?" He asked sharply. I could sense the impending concern behind his tone.

"Harry, Ron and Hermione. They don't know what you threatened him with, but they saw you threatening him."

He bit his knuckle. "Those fucking sneaks," he snarled. "What do they get off from following me?!"

"It doesn't matter, just know they are onto you… maybe us. Crookshanks attacked me today," I pulled my sleeve up to reveal the fading scars. "She's half-Kneazle. Snape repaired me and believes she detected my Dark Mark." Draco's eyes moved with lightning over the red jagged lines. "I don't think the others caught on… yet."

Draco reached forward to run a thumb over my marks. "I didn't even know someone had a Kneazle in Hogwarts," he thought out loud quietly.

"It's Hermione's," I sighed.

"Of course," he replied bitterly. He ducked down to plant a kiss on the wound. "They should fade in a few days," he reassured, knowing I was disgusted by the injury.

"It doesn't matter, no one will see this arm." I said and indicated towards the dark, hypnotic tattoo on my forearm. Once his delicate ministrations ceased, I pulled my sleeve back down and readied myself for the next reveal. "There is also something else Ginny told me."

"Yes?"

"I know that Harry was listening to us on the train to Hogwarts," at my words, Draco's movements stilled, his eyes slowly looking up to me. "And I know why you were acting so weird and stayed behind."

"The rat deserved it," he defended. "To sneak into our compartment and eavesdrop, he was asking for it."

"I'm not thrilled he did it either, but you clearly knew he was there. Why did you have to go on about the Dark Lord in front of him?"

"So he knew his place." He replied stubbornly.

"His place? What's his place, Draco?"

"His place below me. What does it matter, Melody? So what, Potter is always shouting ridiculous nonsense, I couldn't give a shit what he thinks about me."

"Ridiculous nonsense, hey?" I raised a brow. "So nothing Harry has revealed before was true? Like the return of the Dark Lord-"

"Melody," he raised a hand to quieten me. "Spare me, okay. I don't want to argue over fucking Potter. I am sorry for what's happened and will move forward with caution." He grinded out. Judging by his tense neck muscles I could see it was difficult for Draco to grit out the apology.

I couldn't help myself. My chest started to burn, my locket heavy.

"What happened after I left the train?"

"Nothing of your concern," he replied with a tight jaw.

I sat up, taking my weight off him to create space between us. I couldn't be cuddling up to him whilst trying to get answers. "Well I am concerned and when it involves both of you I have plenty of reason to be. You're my boyfriend and he's like family to me. Tell me what happened, Draco."

Daggers pierced through me as he internally seethed. "I taught him a lesson," was all he would say.

"You beat him the Muggle way," I concluded myself.

"He deserved it," he huffed as his eyes lowered. It seemed he could no longer meet mine.

"Must you always respond to every complication with violence and cruelty?" I pleaded. "If you had just told me he was there, we could have handled it differently."

The familiar Malfoy sneer was becoming more present by the second. Again, he flexed his jaw, eyes fixated on the bedroom floor. I was too impatient, my chest continued to burn and my neck ached as the locket weighed me down, I had to keep pushing him.

"You can't act like this, Draco. Not now. I need to trust you will tell no one about our loyalty to the Dark Lord. I need to trust you will tell no one about our marks. We can't risk being revealed and I need to trust you can act accordingly and not on impulse."

Finally, his eyes flickered back to mine. Ice cold and steel. "So we're back to this. Trust."

"You kept something from me," I quietly spoke.

There was a wave of silence as the words rested between us. Draco was lost in his thoughts, considering what I had just lectured. It was imperative I could trust him, but that ego of his made me worry.

Eventually he puffed a laugh, sarcastic yet humoured. "So, Potter sneaks into our compartment and eavesdrops on us and _I'm_ the one who cops the shit."

"Well it sounds like he already did," I replied unimpressed.

* * *

 **I picture Melody in this to be a woman on a mission haha. Look at her plotting schemes and spiking drinks! Thank you to BraziaRios and Clary for the reviews, I'd really love to see more if anyone wants to share their thoughts 3 xx**


End file.
